


El tigre por la cola

by HaroldoAlfaro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 190,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroldoAlfaro/pseuds/HaroldoAlfaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción de Take the Tiger by the Tail de Aidan Bard. Una intriga para subyugar a Harry... usando a Draco de carnada. Pero hay muchos inconvenientes que pueden presentarse... los planes mejor urdidos pueden terminar saliendo muy mal. DM/HP slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Una maraña de hilos...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take the tiger by the tail](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12312) by Aidan Bard. 



**Descargo de Responsabilidad** : Casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J. K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano del original en inglés " **[Take the Tiger by the Tail](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2912127/1/Take-the-tiger-by-the-tail)** " de **[Aidan Bard](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/968694/aidan-bard) .**

**Nota del traductor:**

No me gusta el mpreg. Para mí es un disuasivo muy efectivo; directamente la paso por alto cuando una historia viene con la advertencia. No obstante, hubo algunos lectores que me pidieron que tradujera algo con embarazo masculino… y bueh… empecé a leer algunas historias. A la mayoría las abandoné por la mitad, hasta que me topé con ésta que me conformó y me decidí.

Pero eso sí… no esperen algo muy "fluffy" porque van a salir decepcionados.

Que disfruten de la lectura. 

 

 

**El tigre por la cola**

**Capítulo 1 – Una maraña de hilos…**

Hogwarts

Escuela de Magia y Hechicería

_Estimada Srta. Granger:_

_Sentimos informarle que —por razones de fuerza mayor— las clases no se reiniciarán en la fecha habitual. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para subsanar esta irregularidad._

_Lamentamos profundamente los inconvenientes que esta infausta circunstancia pudiera ocasionarle._

_La saludo, suya atte._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora interina_

oOo

—Fue la reunión más aburrida a la que jamás haya asistido. —se quejó Ron en voz alta al tiempo que se dejaba caer extenuado sobre la cama.

—¿Y cómo podés afirmarlo si te quedaste dormido a la mitad? —replicó Ginny irritada.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —protestó Ron.

—Sí que es cierto. —dijo Hermione con impaciencia— Y tengo un hombro húmedo de baba que puede probarlo.

—Bueno sí, pero… —admitió Ron con voz mucho más suave— … fue aburrida. No fue sino una farsa que montaron para nosotros, ¿o no? Toda esa charla soporífera sobre depósitos de alimentos y medios de transportación…

—En que fue medio forzada estoy de acuerdo… —apuntó Hermione pensativa— … pero no creo que la hayan montado para nosotros.

—Nunca antes nos habían aceptado en las reuniones de la Orden. Siempre nos dicen que somos demasiado chicos. —dijo Ron con airada brusquedad— Pero vino Lavender Brown y a ella la aceptaron sin plantearle objeciones.

—Creo que esta vez nos invitaron justamente por eso… porque vino Lavender. —explicó Hermione— ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Scrimgeour no podía mandar a Percy y se decantó por alguien que fuera aceptado sin problemas, alguien que todos conocemos… que Harry conoce bien.

—¡Pero Lavender a Harry ni siquiera le cae bien! —objetó Ron— ¡No la soporta! ¡Con sus risitas constantes la muy… yegua! —desvió la mirada hacia Hermione buscando aprobación… todos sabían que Lavender y Ron habían sido muy íntimos durante un tiempo el período anterior.

—No te falta razón, pero sospecho que Lavender habló con el Ministro y lo convenció de que tiene una relación muy _cercana_ con Harry… después de que rompió con Ginny. Les debe de haber dicho que Harry se sentía muy atraído hacia ella desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Seguramente está tratando de asegurarse un puesto estable en el Ministerio… las clases no van a empezar por ahora. —le recordó Hermione levantando la mano con la hoja de pergamino— Todos vamos a tener que buscarnos una forma de sobrevivir, no sabemos si vamos a poder terminar los estudios… y con la amenaza de una guerra a punto de estallar…

—¿Qué quiere decir _Directora interina_? —preguntó Ron.

—Quiere decir que no va a durar en el cargo. Quiere decir que el Consejo de la Escuela y el Ministerio quieren poner en su lugar a alguien al que puedan manejar fácilmente. Había un rumor que corría que… —se interrumpió y tragó ostensiblemente.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Ron con una nota de temor en la voz.

—Umbridge… se rumoreaba que entraría a formar parte del Consejo de la Escuela… que ocuparía el lugar de Lucius Malfoy.

—Si ese fuera el caso ya no valdría la pena volver aunque la reabrieran. —concluyó Ginny.

—Creo que la voy a extrañar. —dijo Ron sorprendiéndose a sí mismo con el comentario— No más quidditch, no más escapadas furtivas por las noches… y las comidas en el Gran Salón. Solía pensar que Harry era el único que no ansiaba que llegaran las vacaciones… pero ahora empiezo a entenderlo.

—Y yo iba a ser Prefecta Mayor… —se lamentó Hermione con añoranza. No hubo objeciones, pero si bien era algo lógico y esperable, la especie nunca se había confirmado.

—Si hay alguien que va a extrañar la escuela más que nosotros, ése va a ser Harry, sin dudas. —declaró Ginny con tristeza.

 

oOo

Tras semanas trabajando en el jardín para satisfacer el más reciente capricho de sus tíos, Harry estaba sudoroso, irritado y sufriendo extensas quemaduras de sol. Puso los brazos en jarras sobre la cintura de los muy raídos y amplios jeans —había tenido que enrollarles las perneras porque le quedaban muy largos— y contempló su obra. A su lado había clavado la pala que había estado usando activamente hasta un momento antes. El pozo era hondo, pero sabía que cuando sus tíos lo vieran no iban a considerarlo suficiente.

 _Estoy cavando una tumba… seguramente están planeando asesinarme mientras duermo_ , pensó con algo de humor mirando lo que en futuro llegaría a ser un estanque artificial con pececitos de colores. Lo único bueno del trabajo duro era que le proporcionaba una vía de distracción para no pensar en lo que había pasado. También lo mantenía lejos de la tele… y de las noticias.

Se oyó un crac repentino, alguien había cruzado las barreras antiaparicionamiento. Harry se sobresaltó y giró de inmediato, tan rápidamente que tuvo un breve mareo. Un segundo después las figuras mal entrazadas de Mad Eye Moody y de Arthur Weasley se hicieron visibles. Harry los contempló muy extrañado.

—¿Qué están haciendo acá? — preguntó con ansiedad y preocupación.

El señor Weasley contestó con otra pregunta. —¿Para qué es el pozo?

—El muchacho se está preparando para la eventualidad de un ataque. —intervino Moody y acto seguido apuntó a Arthur con la varita y le transfiguró la ropa en un vestido solero con flores estampadas, muy corto y sostenido de los hombros por breteles muy finitos. —¿O acaso estamos tratando de cavar un hoyo hasta la China?

Harry contuvo una exclamación y los apuntó con la varita. —¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Nosotros. —replicó Arthur completamente ajeno al hecho de que llevaba puesto un vestido de mujer. Apuntó a Moody y le transfiguró la ropa en un tutú de danza azul y anaranjado. Era la imagen más estrafalaria que concebirse pudiera, Harry estaba perplejo.

—No hay mejor táctica que la de desconcertar al enemigo, muchacho. —sentenció Moody. Harry tuvo que cerrar los ojos, la imagen del ex auror medio desnudo, con la pierna postiza y todas las cicatrices expuestas, era demasiado como para poder soportarla y probablemente lo atormentaría en sus pesadillas hasta el fin de sus días.

—¡Oh, ya no puedo seguir con esto! —gritó Arthur y se tiró al suelo desternillándose de risa. Moody hizo lo mismo. —La expresión de tu cara es impagable, Harry. Ojalá tuviese una cámara.

—¿Qué…? —logró articular Harry.

—Danos un minuto. —pidió Moody, se arrancó el ojo de vidrio y se lo guardó en un bolsillo. Y segundos después ambos empezaron a cambiar. Harry estaba más que familiarizado con los efectos de la poción polijugos, y dado el comportamiento payasesco de esos dos descartaba totalmente que fuesen peligrosos… así que se quedó a la espera. Cuando la transformación se completó, Fred y George Weasley se pusieron de pie riendo. Harry también estalló en carcajadas. Los mellizos seguían vestidos con el tutú el uno y con la solera el otro.

—¿A qué vinieron? —pudo preguntar finalmente.

—Es una larga historia. —dijo Fred— Tenemos una carta para vos y nos pareció bien pasar a entregártela personalmente.

—¿Pero por qué están…? —no concluyó la pregunta, los señaló tratando de sofocar la risa.

—¿…vestidos como muggles que no distinguen los colores?

—No, no eso… la poción polijugos…

—Papá y Moody partieron en una misión para encontrar un artefacto que perteneció a uno de los Fundadores —respondió George— Cuando leas la carta ya vas a entender… hubo una reunión de la Orden… y su ausencia hubiese sido más notoria que la nuestra… así que pensamos: ¿y por qué no?

Fred retransfiguró los atuendos de ambos. George sacó un rollo de pergamino de un bolsillo y se lo entregó. —Ya nos tenemos que ir, macho, antes de que en el negocio noten nuestra ausencia. —y con un crac ambos desaparicionaron.

A Harry no había dejado de sorprenderlo que le hubiesen comentado la novedad tan despreocupadamente. El señor Weasley y Moody habían partido a la caza de un horcrux. Era una lástima que él debiera mantenerse confinado en lo de los Dursley hasta que alcanzara la mayoría de edad. Durante esas semanas no había tenido ninguno de los habituales sueños perturbadores. Se sentó en suelo con las piernas cruzadas y desenrolló la carta.

_Harry:_

_No vas a creer lo que pasó. Hoy asistimos a nuestra primera reunión de la Orden. Tuvo lugar en la cocina y vinieron prácticamente todos, ¡había un mundo de gente!_

O Ron no sabe de todos los que han desaparecido o no lo dice por razones de seguridad, pensó Harry y continuó leyendo.

_Ginny, Hermione y yo también fuimos invitados a participar. Ginny estuvo todo el día enojada, creo que es algo que tiene que ver con Hermione porque las descubrí discutiendo acaloradamente en un rincón, pero cuando les pregunté qué pasaba, ninguna de las dos quiso soltar prenda._

Harry podía imaginar a Ron revoleando los ojos y mascullando: ¡Mujeres!

_No te inquietes, sólo vos vas poder leer esta carta, Hermione le puso un encantamiento para que sólo sea visible para el destinatario. En cuanto a la reunión, resultó una decepción, hablaron únicamente de depósitos de alimentos y de otras cosas aburridas, lo cierto es que me quedé dormido enseguida así que poco podría decirte de qué más hablaron —por favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie—._

_Ah… y Lavender también estuvo presente, llegó después de que había empezado, la trajo Tonks. Contó muy ufana que trabajaba para el Ministerio; fuimos varios los que revoleamos los ojos y alguien llegó a decirle condescendiente:_ —Sí, claro, querida _. Preguntó por vos… y estuvo tratando de que Ginny le confirmara que ustedes habían roto. Ginny se fastidió mucho, no le aclaró nada concreto, le contestó vagamente diciéndole que vos estabas muy ocupado con otros asuntos._

_Bueno… no quería que te enojaras de nuevo como la última vez porque no te habíamos escrito… me pareció que mejor era que te informáramos de todo._

_Hermione también quiere escribirte algo, así que ahora le voy a pasar la hoja. Me parece que las chicas no se llevan bien entre ellas._

_¡Cómo me gustaría que estuvieras acá, cumpa!_

  

_Ron_

La letra descuidada de su gran amigo Ron le dio paso a la esmerada y primorosa caligrafía de Hermione, su otra gran amiga, y que además era la novia de Ron.

_Querido Harry:_

_Estoy convencida de que Ron no tiene mucha idea de lo que realmente está pasando. Creo que lo mejor es empezar por el principio. La Orden está actualmente trabajando en colaboración con el Ministerio. En cierta forma fue algo obligado. Aparentemente con la muerte de Dumbledore dejó de tener efecto un encantamiento que prevenía la revelación de secretos a terceros ajenos a la Orden. El Ministerio no tardó en enterarse de muchas de nuestras actividades y hubo presiones de Scrimgeour para que coordináramos nuestro accionar con los lineamientos del poder político. No nos quedó otra opción que avenirnos, al menos en parte, a su mandato._

_Fue por eso que hubo que aceptar la presencia de Lavender en la reunión, Scrimgeour la comisionó para que lo representara. Quizá pensó que como se trata de una Gryffindor, y compañera nuestra además, íbamos a mostrarnos menos recelosos con ella. La reunión a la que asistió había sido planeada de antemano para darle la imagen de que la Orden sólo se ocupa de asuntos de importancia secundaria._

_Tuve la oportunidad de hablar con la profesora McGonagall el otro día. Me dijo que no hay suficiente cantidad de alumnos como para abrir la Escuela, muchos padres le comunicaron por carta que no iban a mandar a sus hijos este año. No es de extrañar, con Dumbledore muerto y la inminencia de una guerra… Hogwarts ya no resulta tan segura como antes y tener a tantos chicos juntos en un solo lugar no parece sensato._

_Y no… Ginny y yo no estamos peleadas. Aunque sí tenemos algunos desacuerdos sobre algunas cuestiones. Te manda cariños, pero ahora está ocupada con otra cosa y no puede venir a escribirte unas líneas. Seguramente te va a contar todo en la próxima carta._

_Quedate en lo de tu tía, ya faltan muy pocos días para que puedas venir; mientras tanto vamos a mantenerte bien informado de todas las novedades._

_Tengo que interrumpir acá. Lupin salió corriendo recién, alguien debe de haber cruzado las defensas de La Madriguera… es posible que se trate de Charlie._

_¿La cicatriz te ha estado dando problemas?_

_Cuidate mucho y no hagas nada insensato._

_Un beso._

 

_Hermione_

oOo

El dolor no le era algo ajeno. Era algo con lo que estaba familiarizado… muy familiarizado. Quizá por eso podía soportarlo a pesar de que con cada movimiento podía oír el crujido de los huesos fracturados… se esforzó por ignorar el sonido y siguió arrastrándose hacia la habitación donde estaba su salvador. Quizá también tenía algo que ver el efecto de la poción, pensó. Podía sentir todavía el gusto en la boca. Era amargo, repugnante… le producía arcadas. Pero se resistía a vomitar… no quería perder más sangre.

El avance era lento y agónico pero no se detuvo. El plan que su padre había urdido le volvió a la mente.

—… _tiene que parecer real…_

—… _sí, Padre…_

—… _una vida por una vida, una por la tuya y una por la de tu madre. No es mucho pedir, ¿o sí?_

— _No, Padre._

Pero sí lo era. Y si bien lo haría… iba a ser necesario introducir algunas enmiendas. Su padre hacía presunciones equivocadas. Potter era demasiado afecto al autosacrificio como para caer en la trampa del plan. Paradójico… su lealtad a sus amigos, su voluntad permanente de sacrificarse por el bien de los demás era claramente una debilidad. Pero no había forma de llegar a Potter, estaba demasiado protegido, por barreras que había dejado el fallecido ex director, por sus amigos y su familia. A diferencia de lo que ocurría con Draco, Potter estaba rodeado por un grupo de gente dispuesta a morir para protegerlo de todo daño. Sus más importantes defensores eran Granger y los Weasley.

Granger era nacida de muggles y no tenía influencias. Los Weasley eran una cuestión completamente diferente. Aunque en el pasado siempre hubiera proclamado que carecían de todo peso e importancia… Draco no era estúpido. Sí que eran importantes en el mundo mágico, tenían peso en el Ministerio y eran leales incondicionales de Potter.

Y Potter estaba en una relación con la menor de los Weasley, si Draco mal no recordaba. Así que le pareció más sensato elegir a Ron Weasley, era la mejor alternativa. Siempre es mejor enfrentar la parte más difícil de un problema, de esa forma lo peor se superaba al principio.

Sólo le faltaban unos pocos pasos, ya casi llegaba. Sangraba por muchos de los cortes, había ido dejando un reguero rojo a su paso… iba a resultar muy difícil limpiar las manchas de la carísima alfombra.

Y lo esperaba un día muy largo.

Finalmente llegó a la puerta, estaba cerrada pero se podía distinguir una raya de luz debajo de ella. Levantó una mano, pudo observar que tres de los dedos se desviaban formando un ángulo muy extraño. Rogaba que el dolor intensísimo no le provocara un desmayo en ese instante. No quería desangrarse hasta morir justo cuando estaba a un paso de su destino. Golpeó tres veces.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato y una sombra se proyectó sobre él.

—¡Draco! —exclamó Snape al ver el bulto maltrecho y sanguinolento que yacía en el suelo. Lo vio agacharse, cernerse sobre él como un murciélago… y perdió la consciencia.

 

oOo

Narcissa Malfoy alzó la vista por encima de su taza de té y observó entrar a su marido. Posó la taza sobre el platito; sólo un ojo muy atento hubiese podido percibir el ligerísimo temblor de su mano. Lucius vino a sentarse en un sofá cercano a la mesa. Narcissa dejó caer un velo inexpresivo sobre sus rasgos antes de comentar con voz suave: —Oí los gritos… ¿lo mataste?

—¿Matarlo? ¿Y perder así uno de mis triunfos altos? —preguntó Lucius mirándola reconcentrado— Nunca desecho nada a menos que tenga con qué reemplazarlo. —inclinó apenas la cabeza hacia un lado y la miró con frialdad— Es una pena que no hayas podido proveerme de otro heredero cuando te lo pedí.

—Él fue todo lo… —no terminó la idea, probablemente no hubiese sabido cómo completarla. Volvió a alzar la taza.

Lucius se levantó, se acercó y se le ubicó de pie a sus espaldas. Narcissa tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para no estremecerse cuando su marido, rozándola apenas, estiró una mano para agarrar la tetera. —Le he encontrado un buen uso. Me va a conducir hasta la persona que nuestro bando prioritariamente quiere capturar.

—Se lo estás mandando… —dijo ella y luego una ola de horror la sacudió al comprender— ¡Le pusiste un encantamiento de rastreo!

—Así es. —confirmó él y estiró otra mano por encima de su hombro para agarrar una taza; los nudillos de los dedos de Narcissa que aferraban el asa se tornaron blancos.

—¡Pero cuando lo descubran lo van a matar! —exclamó aterrada, ya no trataba de contener sus emociones.

—Encontrarán lo que puedan encontrar. —dijo Lucius volviendo a depositar la tetera sobre la mesa— El encantamiento de rastreo está apenas disimulado, no me cabe duda de que lo descubrirán. Lo que no van a encontrar es algo que ni siquiera vos, querida, podrías detectar. Hace falta ser un verdadero Malfoy para detectarlo… y aun así no es fácil.

—¡No podés haber sido capaz! —exclamó Narcissa, la taza se le cayó de las manos haciéndose añicos, el contenido se derramó sobre la alfombra blanca embebiéndola, el color pardo de la mancha le daba al té aspecto de sangre vieja— ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Es tu hijo!

—Precisamente ésa es la razón por la que lo hice. —dijo Lucius, con un movimiento de varita recompuso los fragmentos de porcelana y la taza nuevamente indemne voló a posarse sobre la mesa— Él dio su consentimiento.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó Narcissa con una nota grave y peligrosa en el tono. Su puño se cerró alrededor del recuerdo de una varita que no se hallaba en su mano en ese instante.

—Y disfrutó cada minuto —agregó con una mueca cruel— Igual que vos.

—¡Mentiroso! —dijo ella poniéndose de pie para abofetearlo, pero su mano nunca le alcanzó la mejilla, Lucius la estaba apuntando con la varita. Ella retrocedió un paso y se preparó para lo inevitable.

 

oOo

Dos figuras salieron corriendo de la casa hasta el punto de aparicionamiento. —Snape… —dijo Remus y bajó la vista hacia el cuerpo ensangrentado que Snape sostenía en las manos— ¿Quién es?

—Draco. —respondió Snape con impaciencia— Yo quería llevarlo a Hogwarts pero él se negó terminantemente. Y ésta es la única alternativa en la que pude pensar. ¿Hay alguien que sepa encantamientos de curación?

—Hermione… —contestó Tonks guardando su varita— …ha estado estudiado muchos textos médicos últimamente. Y la señora Weasley también debe de saber bastante de huesos quebrados y otras heridas… si crió a Fred y George…

—Mejor no perdamos tiempo. —intervino Remus y estiró los brazos para que Snape le transfiriera la carga— Tonks, avisale a Molly. —agregó y marchó hacia la casa. Tonks alzó la varita y conjuró un Patronus, lucía mucho más poderoso que el de unos meses antes, era un lobo blanco de expresión sonriente.

—Nymphadora, espere. —ella se detuvo, había ya apuntado para volver a la casa— ¿Por qué razón está Ud. acá?

—Por Bill. —contestó ella sin ocultar su tono de desagrado, Snape seguía gustándole tan poco como en sus días de escuela— Y Remus vino porque…

—…si de licántropos se trata, nadie más indicado. —dijo Snape con sarcasmo— Pero eso no explica por qué la trajo a cuestas. —lo hizo sonar como si ella fuera una pulga que residiera en la pelambre del lobo.

—Molly me invitó. —dijo ella a la defensiva. Se maldijo en silencio, ¿por qué se sentía tan intimidada?

—¿Hay alguna novedad sobre Potter?

—Sigue en la casa de sus parientes. Lo tenemos bajo constante vigilancia… aunque él no lo sabe.

—¿Está al tanto de que yo no traicioné a la Orden?

—¿A qué se debe esta inquietud repentina? —preguntó ella sarcástica, al menos una iba a devolverle al muy cretino.

—Sería recomendable que la Esperanza del Bando de la Luz se concentrara en su misión de matar al Señor Oscuro y que no se complique con nimias y pueriles ideas de venganza. —replicó Snape imperturbable alisándose la toga y sacando a continuación la varita. Ignoró el gesto automático y la reacción agitada de Tonks, que había levantado de inmediato la varita dispuesta a defenderse, y procedió a pronunciar un encantamiento para limpiarse las manchas de sangre.

—Se le informó, —dijo la auror de cabellos rosados— que Ud. actuó obligado por una deuda de vida, que Dumbledore le había ordenado que lo matara si llegaba el caso… y que Ud. sigue trabajando para nosotros.

—¿Y cómo lo tomó? —Snape no pudo ocultar cierta vacilación en el tono.

—No del todo convencido… es natural, es muy reciente, el funeral fue hace diez días. —Tonks giró la cabeza por encima de un hombro— Tengo que entrar o se van a preocupar y van a mandar a alguien a buscarme. ¿Por qué no entra Ud. también? Molly está horneando…

—No puedo, tengo que volver antes de que se den cuenta de mi ausencia. —dijo Snape y le advirtió— Recuerden que Draco es un Malfoy y que no deben confiar en él. —dicho lo cual desaparicionó.

  

 

oOo


	2. ...que van desatándose uno a uno...

**El tigre por la cola**

**Capítulo 2 – …que van desatándose uno a uno…**

—¿Quién te hizo esto? —le preguntó Snape cuando abrió los ojos. Draco trató de enfocar los borrosos contornos del recinto. El ex profesor de Pociones residía actualmente en la Mansión Malfoy, se le había cedido el uso exclusivo de toda un ala de la casa. Había muy pocos muebles en la habitación, un sofá, un par de sillones, algunas sillas, un escritorio junto a la ventana. Y algunos tapices colgando de las paredes, no había retratos. Draco incorporó un poco la cabeza y tosió débilmente. El cuerpo todavía le temblaba, era un resabio de la exposición prolongada al _Cruciatus._ Sentía un gusto metálico en la boca, probablemente se había mordido la lengua durante una de las convulsiones.

—¿Ud. quién cree? —replicó con brusquedad.

—Bebete esto. —ordenó Snape acercándole la boca de un frasco a los labios. Draco obedeció, probablemente una poción de curación, pensó. Sabía horrible. Tosió, sintió que le subía sangre a la garganta, reclinó la cabeza sobre el apoyabrazos. La maldición había sido la peor tortura que hubiera nunca sufrido. Y algo más, peor quizá… pero él había accedido…

—¿Me violaron?

—Sí. —contestó Snape directamente— ¿Fue tu padre?

—Eso creo. —respondió y tuvo un ataque de náuseas, una ganas terribles de vomitar. Esperaba que hubiera sido su padre, de lo contrario el plan no iba a resultar. Le hubiese gustado que no ocurriera, que su padre hubiese reconsiderado sus propósitos a último momento… pero no había sido así. —Quiero irme de acá.

—Draco… lo siento…

No eran palabras que hubiera esperado de Snape, que siempre era tan duro… sacudió la cabeza por la sorpresa. Siseó de dolor y tuvo otro ataque de tos y más sangre le subió a la boca. Con el dorso de la mano se limpió de la barbilla las salpicaduras de sangre. Alzó la vista hacia Snape que estaba arrodillado a su lado mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Si te traje acá fue porque pensé que era el lugar más seguro para vos. Nunca imaginé que terminarías torturado… y violado por tu propio padre. —obviamente, pensó Draco, nadie hubiese podido anticiparlo, se supone que para un chico no hay lugar más seguro que con sus padres.

Tuvo otro ataque de tos. Al parecer estaba mucho más herido de lo que había pensado en un primer momento. Vomitó. Cuando se recuperó un poco y pudo respirar mejor preguntó: —¿Va a poder ayudarme?

—Por supuesto. —contestó Snape— Te voy a llevar para que te atienda un sanador…

—¡No! —exclamó Draco imperioso, y la reacción le produjo otra oleada de intenso dolor.

—Te estás muriendo. —declaró Snape sin rodeos— Estás en una condición grave que no se va a curar por sí misma. Y mis conocimientos médicos son muy limitados.

—No me puede llevar a cualquier parte. —protestó Draco, el tono de la voz delataba el dolor que lo invadía. El dolor estaba devorándolo al punto de suscitarle deseos de morir para acabar de una vez con ese martirio. A su padre se le había ido la mano… moriría ahí mismo. —Me buscan… ¿o acaso se olvidó? Ya soy mayor de edad… me corresponde la misma pena que a cualquier adulto.

—¿Pero de qué estás habl…?

—El collar maldito… el licor envenenado… —le recordó Draco con un hilo de voz, la visión se le tornó borrosa.

—Voy a llevarte a Hogwarts. —declaró Snape decidido, se puso de pie y lo alzó en brazos sin dificultad alguna, como si no pesara nada. Cierto era que Draco hacía tiempo que venía comiendo poco y mal, seguramente había perdido mucho peso. El movimiento repentino le avivó todos los dolores.

—A Hogwarts no… —gimió— Debe de haber muchos aurores vigilando la escuela… ¡déjeme morir! —realmente era lo que deseaba en ese instante. ¡Que el plan se fuera al carajo! El dolor era demasiado terrible… ya no podía soportarlo… era mejor la muerte… su madre ya sabría cómo arreglárselas para encontrar una forma de escapar.

—¿Qué es lo que sugerís que haga, entonces? —preguntó Snape cargándolo en dirección a la puerta— Querés irte pero no te conforma ninguna alternativa y no hacés más que protestar.

—A algún lugar seguro. —masculló Draco— Madame Pomfrey puede curarme… pero no quiero ir a Hogwarts, si… — _el plan de Lucius..._ —…si pudiera llevarme a alguna casa de familia… madame Pomfrey podría ir a verme allí… —eso debía de bastar, le dejaba a Snape prácticamente una única posibilidad abierta.

—Tendrá que ser con los Weasley, entonces. —dijo Snape con un suspiro exasperado.

oOo

Harry se sentó sobre un montículo de tierra. La vieja lechuza que reposaba de espaldas sobre su regazo tenía las patas tiesas y en alto, se hubiese dicho que estaba muerta si no hubiese sido porque todavía movía apenas las alas. Hedwig se aproximó inquieta y le dio unos golpecitos con el pico como estímulo, pero no obtuvo mucha reacción; tras haber entregado la carta, Errol parecía estar en su lecho de agonía. Harry decidió dejarlo descansar, con un poco de suerte quizá se recuperaría.

Desenrolló el pergamino y se puso a leer la carta. Tuvo que leer varias veces para entender las divagaciones de Ron. Según lo que expresaban los párrafos, la familia le había tomado mucho cariño a un hurón… y habían decidido adoptarlo… supuestamente era una forma oblicua de comunicarle que Draco Malfoy se había mudado al hogar de sus más odiados enemigos… tenía que ser eso… o quizá Ron estaba borracho cuando había escrito la misiva.

oOo

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que pensó fue que había muerto y se había ido al infierno. Estaba rodeado de una multitud de pelirrojos… o la otra alternativa era que estuviera en casa de los Weasley. Pestañeó varias veces y trató cuidadosamente de incorporarse. Sus movimientos llamaron la atención, de inmediato se le acercó una bandada de cabezas en llamas… ¡y había también una cabellera rosada!... y otra tupida de color castaño que resultó ser la de la sangresucia Granger. Lo habían acostado sobre una especie de diván y lo habían cubierto con un quilt de diseño muy raro… parecía haber sido tejido a mano por un pariente ciego de Longbottom. Según lo que le indicaba la ventana, era de noche… si había logrado sobrevivir hasta ese momento era probable que se salvara.

—Mamá, el hurón se despertó. —gritó el Weasel, el sonido le reverberó doloroso en la cabeza, nunca se había sentido tan mal.

—No grites, Ronald. —gritó aun más alto una mujer pelirroja regordeta, se le aproximó y dispersó a los que rodeaban el lecho. Si bien sus movimientos eran bruscos, su mano se sintió muy suave cuando le apartó con ternura el flequillo de la cara. —¿Cómo estás, querido? —le preguntó con voz amable.

Draco notó divertido que tenía pechos grandes; quizá era el resultado de haber amamantado a siete monstruos. Su madre, en cambio, nunca le había dado el pecho… y siempre usaba encantamientos para mantenerlos relativamente pequeños y firmes. —¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó con voz débil. Sabía muy bien dónde estaba, pero fingir ignorancia le ganaría un poco de tiempo para ubicarse mejor.

—Adiviná, hurón… —gritó el Weasel con tono jocoso— Estás en La Madriguera… seguramente es el último lugar en que hubieses pensado despertarte.

—No es el momento, Ron. —lo interrumpió Granger cortante, se le aproximó y le acercó un vaso de agua a los labios. Draco trató de agarrarlo pero se dio cuenta entonces de que tenía la mano atada a uno de los costados. El licántropo se acercó y lo ayudó a sentarse y le sostuvo el vaso para que bebiese.

Bebió unos pequeños sorbos, pero los devolvió casi enseguida… teñidos de sangre. —Deberíamos llamar a madame Pomfrey. —dijo Granger con inquietud en la voz, luego movió la varita por encima y pronunció algunos encantamientos diagnósticos. A Draco le sonaron bastante complejos, le sorprendió que Granger los conociera y supiera usarlos.

—¿Y…? ¿Se va a morir? —preguntó el Weasel con una mueca de repugnancia ante la vista de la sangre.

—¡Terminala, Ron! —ordenó impaciente la más joven de la familia… ¿cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Jena? ¿Gina?... se le aproximó y empezó a enjugarle la cara con un lienzo húmedo. Draco se apoyó contra el licántropo, que se sentía extrañamente cálido y cómodo… y cerró los ojos disfrutando el alivio del paño fresco limpiándole el rostro.

—Snape me trajo acá… —dijo con un hilo de voz. Y dejó que ellos decidieran si se trataba de una afirmación o de una pregunta.

—Estabas casi muerto, primo. —dijo la mujer de cabellos rosados… que además estaba pésimamente vestida— Y a propósito, yo soy Tonks… tu prima, la hija de Andrómeda. Pero dejando por ahora de lado las presentaciones, nos gustaría saber quién fue el que te hizo esto.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —preguntó con tono dolorido y avergonzado— Mi padre… por haber fracasado. Por no haber podido cumplir con la misión que me había asignado el Señor Oscuro.

—¡Vos hiciste entrar a los mortífagos en Hogwarts! ¡A eso le llamás haber fracasado? —gritó Ron— Mi hermano tuvo que posponer su boda porque un hombre lobo le estropeó la cara… ¡y las heridas no se curan! ¡Y todo lo que se te ocurre decir es…?

—¿Dónde está su madre, señor Malfoy? —interrumpió el licántropo que seguía sosteniéndolo.

—Draco… —lo corrigió con vehemencia y sintió una onda de odio que le recorrió todo el cuerpo— El señor Malfoy es mi padre… y yo no soy él. —hizo un esfuerzo para incorporarse y mantenerse sentado por sus propios medios.

—¿Dónde está tu madre? —Draco alzó la vista; el que había hablado con voz llena de compresión era el señor Weasley. Lucía una expresión extenuada en el rostro.

—Mi madre desapareció hace varios días. —empezó a decir Draco— Ella tiene muchos recursos y sabe que le conviene irse cuando una situación se torna insostenible. Ella sabe de las actividades de mi padre… y sabe cuando es mejor borrarse de la escena.

—¿Y no te llevó con ella? —preguntó ¿Gina? con tono de lástima. Draco hizo una mueca; la lástima y los Malfoy son incompatibles.

—Yo soy capaz de cuidarme solo. —replicó Draco airado, era deplorable que sus enemigos lo vieran así de desamparado y en estado lamentable.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó el licántropo, Granger se mordió el labio y explicó:

—No está sangrando internamente, lo que escupió supongo que son resabios que le habían quedado en el estómago. —el tono era muy inseguro— Yo no me siento capacitada para esto… tendría que venir madame Pomfrey.

—Ya me siento mucho mejor. —se apresuró a decir Draco. No quería que lo viera la sanadora… si lo revisaba quizá descubriría…

—Pero Malfoy…

—No soy suicida, Granger. —dijo con determinación— Si me sintiera mal te lo diría, pero lo cierto es que me siento mucho mejor.

Ella asintió y retrocedió un paso.

—Deberías comer algo. —sugirió la señora Weasley. La mención de la comida le produjo una arcada.

—Malfoy va a vomitar otra vez. —anunció el Weasel con jovialidad.

—Callate, Weasel. —aulló Draco y se sacudió para soltarse de los brazos del licántropo.

—Draco… —la voz grave y… acariciante le recordó que durante tercer año había experimentado un enamoramiento repentino por Lupin… le había durado varias semanas… hasta que se había enterado de la cuestión de la licantropía… y de que se pasaba largas horas encerrado solo con Potter en sus aposentos… ¿Quién mejor que Potter para elegir ser el amante de un hombre que podría ser su padre? Eso probablemente explicaba por qué había obtenido ese año notas excelentes en DCAO… pero no explicaba el sentimiento de celos que había resentido Draco cuando los veía juntos… incluso cuando el fugaz enamoramiento por el profesor ya se le había pasado.

—Quisiera acostarme a descansar. —pidió con voz débil.

—Molly… ¿dónde lo acuesto? —inquirió Lupin alzándolo.

—En el cuarto de Ron, hay una cama vacía que es la que usa Harry cuando viene a pasar unos días.

—Eh… ¿Potter está acá? —preguntó Draco en brazos de Lupin.

—No. —intervino Ron con brusquedad— ¿Por qué? ¿sería eso un problema para vos, Malfoy? —la verdad era que a Draco ya lo estaba cansando que el Weasel se le tirara a la yugular cada vez que hacía una simple pregunta.

—No quiero que me vea en esta condición. —respondió con sinceridad.

Lupin lo cargó escaleras arriba y lo depositó con cuidado sobre la cama… que sorprendentemente era muy cómoda. Ya solo, se puso a reflexionar… teniendo en cuenta todo, las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que había esperado.

oOo

Los Slytherin son solapados y canallas. Siempre buscan la forma más fácil para ganar y son tramposos. Los Gryffindor, en cambio, son partidarios del juego limpio, creen en la valentía y en el espíritu de equipo y respetan las reglas. Nunca patean al enemigo cuando cae abatido. Saber eso fue lo que lo decidió a hacer levantar al Weasel cuando se despertó en medio de la noche.

—Che, Weasel… ¡Weasel! —era algo archisabido que el fastidioso pelirrojo incondicional de Potter podía dormir a pierna suelta incluso en medio de una tormenta que amenazara con tirar la casa abajo. Se sentó con mucho cuidado haciendo muecas doloridas cuando se le reavivaron todos los dolores; no era de extrañar, al fin y al cabo había estado al borde de la muerte unas horas antes. En cierto modo agradecía el dolor, le recordaba que estaba vivo… y no era el dolor de heridas mortales sino el de heridas que estaban curándose. Era algo que podía soportar.

Lo que no podía soportar era la vejiga llena que parecía a punto de explotar. Y hacerse pis en la cama no era algo digno de un Malfoy.

Se sentó lentamente tratando de controlar los mareos y giró para asentar los pies sobre el suelo. La cama era más alta que la suya y mucho más angosta, pero no por ello menos confortable. Y además era la cama que usaba ocasionalmente el célebre Harry Potter… ¿cómo hubiese podido alguien quejarse de un tal honor concedido?

Hizo un gran esfuerzo para ponerse de pie y el simple movimiento de alzarse lo dejó deplorablemente jadeante.

—Weasel… che… ¡Ron! —la voz le había salido ronca y poco potente. Tambaleó y puteó en voz alta, sintió una punzada dolorosísima en uno de los flancos… como si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo. Comprobó con horror que le habían puesto unos pantalones piyama muy viejos y raídos de un color lacre espantoso… y que le quedaban largos. Probablemente eran del Weasel. Seguramente terminaría contagiándose algo.

Los tres pasos hasta la otra cama le significaron toda una agonía. Las costillas y los otros huesos quebrados todavía no se habían reparado. Le temblaban las manos y todo el cuerpo… efectos remanentes del _Cruciatus_. Toda la habitación parecía girarle alrededor como un carrusel. Finalmente pudo llegar a destino y prácticamente se desplomó encima del durmiente. Ron se despertó sobresaltado.

—¿Harry? —masculló— ¿Qué pasa…?

¿Significaba eso que Potter tenía el hábito se abalanzársele encima durante la noche? ¿Serían ciertos los rumores? —Soy yo, Weasel. —trató de gritarle pero sólo consiguió articular un susurro frustrante.

—¿Qué…? —gritó el pelirrojo confundido sentándose de repente y lo empujó fuera de la cama— ¡Malfoy! —exclamó como si acabara de encontrar una rata muerta en su lecho (…o quizá un hurón agonizante)— ¿Qué querés? —preguntó todavía medio dormido— ¿Por qué estás tratando de meterte en mi cama?

—Qué más quisieras, Weasley. —gruñó Draco con asco y trató de apartarse incorporándose… y estuvo a punto de caerse. Ron saltó de inmediato de la cama y lo sostuvo firmemente del brazo. Hubo unos instantes de silencio durante los cuales ninguno de los dos se movió. El corazón de Draco parecía querer escapársele del pecho, había estado muy cerca, no quería pensar en lo que podría llegar a haber pasado de haberse desplomado al suelo… habría tenido que guardar cama durante semanas quizá. —Tengo que mear… —dijo incómodo, era consciente de que lo único que lo sostenía era la mano fuerte que le aferraba el bíceps— …y no tengo la menor idea de dónde está el baño.

—Está en… —comenzó a decir Ron, pero lo pensó mejor y agregó— …mejor te llevo yo, si llegaras a caerte y te mataras me van a culpar a mí de haberlo hecho a propósito y me lo van a reprochar de acá hasta que me muera.

Draco no podía creerlo, era una casa en la que habían llegado a vivir nueve personas… ¡y tenían un solo baño! ¿Cómo se las arreglaban a la mañana? ¿hacían una hora de cola?

Dejó que Ron lo condujera, el cuarto de baño era muy pequeño todos los sanitarios estaban muy amontonados. La bañera en uno de los rincones estaba rodeada por una cortina de color naranja intenso, de sólo mirarla lo atacaba un espantoso dolor de cabeza. Hizo a un lado esos detalles de pésimo gusto, en ese momento tenía que atender una necesidad mucho más básica y urgente. Se bajó el pantalón piyama y vació la vejiga. Justo al terminar tuvo un nuevo ataque de mareos, todo pareció darle vueltas vertiginosamente.

El Weasel vino nuevamente en su auxilio y lo sostuvo… ¡y él con los pantalones alrededor de los tobillos! ¡Estupendo! Pero no tenía otra opción que sostenerse en lo único sólido que tenía a mano… tenía que admitirlo, el Weasel no sólo era alto también era muy fuerte. No de era de extrañar… ¡con todo lo que comía!

Sin soltarlo, el Weasel se agachó y le levantó los pantalones y hasta tuvo la deferencia de acomodarle el pene. No le cabían dudas de que debía tener las mejillas rojo Gryffindor, sentía como si se le fueran a prender fuego de un segundo al otro. No pronunció palabra y se dejó llevar de vuelta a la cama. El Weasel lo ayudó a acostarse y luego lo saludó. —Buenas noches, Malfoy.

—Es Draco… —dijo con tono apenas audible.

—¿Cómo?

—Cuando has sostenido el pito de otro en la mano… lo menos que corresponde es que lo llames por su nombre de pila. —hizo una pausa— Gracias… Ron.

oOo

El desayuno a la mañana siguiente fue un desastre. La comida, la gente y las lechuzas danzaban alrededor vertiginosamente como sacudidas por un tornado. Draco observaba todo con ojos todavía adormilados y en más de una ocasión tuvo que agachar la cabeza para esquivar un misil. El licántropo se había ido temprano y lo había dejado en medio de esa tribu vociferante y a medio vestir. Por suerte el Weasel no hizo mención alguna del incidente de la madrugada.

Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber bajado, debería haber pedido que le llevaran el desayuno a la cama, después de todo estaba convaleciente. Pero la comida resultó… sorprendentemente buena… y eso que no había sido preparada por elfos… aunque hubiese preferido que lo mataran antes de tener que admitirlo en voz alta. Y había comida a montones, pero todos se abalanzaban para hacerse con la mayor cantidad posible para sí mismos… como si no hubiesen comido durante días.

Draco había sentido cierta desazón cuando había visto partir al licántropo poco antes, aunque era algo que tampoco hubiese estado dispuesto a admitir. Había sido muy agradable ser transportado en esos brazos fuertes por la serpeante escalera hasta el dormitorio… había cerrado los ojos y se había imaginado que iba cargado por su padre… ¡no!, no podía permitirse ese tipo de pensamientos, tenía que ponerles tope a esas fantasías.

Su prima de cabellos rosados… Tonks, —¡pero qué clase de nombre era ése?— llevaba un vestido estrafalario cuando había bajado a desayunar y apestaba a esencia de rosas; no se había demorado demasiado, poco después había recordado que llegaba al tarde al trabajo y había partido de prisa hacia el punto de aparicionamiento, tropezándose con todo lo que encontraba a su paso. ¿Trabajaría acaso en el Departamento de Heridas Accidentales?

—¿Dónde trabaja? —les preguntó con voz insegura a los sentados alrededor de la mesa: el Weasel, la sangresucia, Gina o… Ginger.

—Es auror. —contestó Gina.

—¡Pero cómo…? —exclamó incrédulo— Debe de haber escasez de candidatos si la aceptaron justo a ella.

—Es metamorfomaga. —explicó la sangresucia… Granger… levantando por un momento la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Si a él en la Mansión se le hubiese ocurrido alguna vez ponerse a leer un libro durante el desayuno lo habrían castigado durante una semana entera.

—Ah… —dijo registrando la información— ¿Y por qué tiene tan mal gusto para vestirse?

—Oh, callate de una vez Malfoy. —lo apostrofó el Weasel.

—Pero razón no le falta. —intervino ¿Gina? —Para la ropa tiene peor gusto que Hagrid. —y agregó— Está saliendo con Remus.

—¡El licántropo? —eso sí que era una sorpresa.

—¿Y qué? ¿Acaso pensás que porque es un hombre lobo…? —otra vez el Weasel objetándole cada uno de sus comentarios.

—No es el momento para ponerse a discutir sobre eso, Ron —lo interrumpió Granger.

—Pero Hermione… Bill lleva semanas en cama… sin recuperarse del todo… y podría llegar a ser un hombre lobo y…

—No fue eso a lo que me refería. —se apresuró a agregar Draco, lo último que quería era que la charla derivara a Greyback y los otros mortífagos que habían podido colarse en la escuela gracias a él.

—Yo creía que había tenido algo con Sirius Black.

—¿Cómo! —exclamó Ron con ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta que dejaba ver la tostada a medio masticar que tenía en su interior.

—¡Oh, Ron! ¡Cerrá esa boca! —Granger al menos tenía sentido común— Es cierto que hubo rumores, pero lo más probable es que no hayan sido ciertos.

—Yo estaba convencida de que los licántropos se emparejaban de por vida. —comentó Gina con un tono de ensoñación que le recordó a Luna Lovegood— Quizá todavía no encontró a su verdadero amor.

—De ser así… sería virgen a los cuarenta, ¿no? —intercaló Granger sarcástica— ¿De dónde sacan esas ideas?

—Yo siempre pensé que entre Lupin y Potter había algo. —dijo Draco como si hubiese hecho un comentario sobre el tiempo.

—¿Qué! —gritaron todos los demás al unísono.

—¿Vos creías que yo me encamaba con Remus? —preguntó una voz escandalizada desde la puerta de la cocina. Draco alzó la vista y se topó con un par de ojos verdes abiertos al máximo detrás de unos anteojos de marco redondo.

oOo


	3. ...con alguna que otra complicación.

**El tigre por la cola**

**Capítulo 3 – …con alguna que otra complicación aquí y allí**

Para cuando pudo deslizarse entre las sábanas, estaba muy cansando. Y bastante sucio. Había racionamiento de agua y el jardín tenía precedencia, no le habían permitido ducharse. Se desvistió y se calzó unos shorts viejos, puso algo de alimento para lechuza en la bandeja de Hedwig —Errol se había recuperado finalmente y había partido de regreso— y luego se sentó en la cama para releer la arcana carta de Ron.

No llegaba a descifrarla por completo. Ron había tratado de incluir la mayor cantidad de información pero lo había hecho de una forma que sólo era comprensible para él. _Vamos a tener que ponernos de acuerdo en algún tipo de código para escribir las cartas_ , pensó Harry, plegó la hoja y la dejó sobre la mesita de luz. Luego lo pensó mejor y decidió guardarla debajo de la almohada. Si Ron se había tomado tanto trabajo para escribirla con tantos rodeos y sobreentendidos, debía de tratarse de algo importante. No podía quemarla hasta haberla entendido toda.

Distraídamente empezó a sacarse la mugre de debajo de las uñas. No tardó en quedarse dormido. Y empezó a soñar…

_Estaba en una gran habitación, parcialmente iluminada por altos candelabros, soplaba una suave brisa que hacía vacilar las llamas, sombras inquietantes… siniestras inundaban todo el recinto. En el extremo más alejado se destacaba una alta y delgada silueta reptílica que reconoció de inmediato. Voldemort llevaba puesta una toga negra muy simple que le llegaba hasta el suelo, tenía el aspecto muy parecido al de un dementor. Le estaba dando la espalda y estaba de pie frente a una ventana mirando la oscuridad. Harry se preguntó si sólo estaría pensando o si había algo en la tiniebla que atrajera su atención._

_Era curioso que pudiera ver la escena desde una perspectiva no habitual. En las visiones generalmente veía a través de los ojos de Voldemort. ¿Acaso no se trataba de una visión sino de un sueño… normal?_

_Se oyeron pasos que se acercaban firmes y seguros. Lucius Malfoy entró como una ráfaga, iba también de negro pero su toga tenía ribetes rojos intrincadamente bordados. Harry arrugó la frente… ¿era una visión o un sueño? Supuestamente, Lucius Malfoy estaba preso en Azkaban…_

_Voldemort no se giró, Harry fijó los ojos en la nuca calva. Agradeció que no se hubiera dado vuelta, era mejor no tener que contemplar la imagen de las ranuras rojas de los ojos, ni la boca fina carente de labios._

— _Luciussss. —reverberó la voz hipnótica._

— _Se ha cumplido, mi señor. —declaró Lucius poniéndose de rodillas en el centro de la habitación, sus vestiduras ondearon elegantemente a su alrededor acompañando el movimiento. Quedaba claro por qué Malfoy Jr. era tan proclive a la teatralidad, tenía a quién salir. —Lo he puesto en las manos de los que Vos buscáis._

_Sonaba todo tan dramáticamente gótico, Harry esperaba oír en el próximo instante compases de música incidental. Al parecer a Voldemort le gustaba así, se sentiría más importante quizá._

— _Demasiado pronto, Lucius. —no había siseado esta vez, algo de sorpresa en el tono y otra emoción que Harry no supo definir— Todavía falta bastante para la Ceremonia._

— _Le dará tiempo para congraciarse con ellos. —dijo Lucius alzando apenas la vista._

— _¿Y de qué modo favorece eso el resultado de la Ceremonia?_

— _Demanda un sacrificio voluntario, mi señor. —dijo Malfoy con tono muy suave— Nos da la seguridad de que así sea._

— _¿De qué modo vas a poder determinar el paradero de tu hijo? —preguntó Voldemort._

_¿Pero cómo…?, pensó Harry, ¿es que no lo va a torturar esta vez?_

— _Le he puesto un encantamiento de rastreo. —contestó Lucius con cierto alarde en el tono— Uno que sólo un Malfoy puede detectar. Nadie podrá descubrirlo, mi señor, está integrado a su persona como una parte más de su cuerpo._

— _Excelente. —alabó Voldemort y se dio vuelta de repente. El rostro de sus pesadillas quedó expuesto ante los ojos de Harry, los rasgos ofidios dibujaban una expresión de triunfo._

Se despertó jadeante y se llevó de inmediato una mano a la dolorosa cicatriz de la frente. Se sentó en la cama y maldijo a Voldemort que al parecer no dormía nunca. ¿Por qué no tenía estas reuniones con sus seguidores durante las horas del día… como el resto de los mortales?

Abrazó las piernas contra el pecho, dejó descansar la cabeza sobre las rodillas y se puso a reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de presenciar. Ya no contaba ni con Sirius ni con Dumbledore… no sabía a quién recurrir, la Orden se estaba cayendo a pedazos… la escuela no reabriría sus puertas. Ni siquiera sabía quién había quedado al mando de la Orden… quizá McGonagall o el señor Weasley… o Moody.

Y escribirle a sus amigos no sólo era peligroso, —la carta podría ser interceptada— tampoco valdría de mucho puesto que era poco lo que ellos podrían hacer. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había dependido del consejo de Dumbledore. De pronto se sintió más solo que nunca, sin nadie a quien recurrir, sin nadie que lo ayudara con sus problemas. Era como en cuarto año, al laberinto le había tocado entrar solo… peligros desconocidos acechándolo a la vuelta de la esquina… hasta ahora había tenido suerte… pero la suerte es veleidosa… y suele abandonarte cuando uno más la necesita…

Frustrado, arrojó la almohada contra la pared. No lo hizo sentir mejor pero dejó expuesta la carta de Ron. Se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos, las luces del día ya se filtraban por la ventana. Lucius había dicho que había mandado a Draco con un encantamiento de rastreo… Ron ponía que habían acogido a un hurón… ¿habían plantado a Draco en La Madriguera? ¿para atacarla en el futuro con toda una horda de mortífagos?

No podía quedarse sentado de brazos cruzados. Tenía que ayudar a sus amigos. Se levantó de inmediato, se aseó y se vistió. Cuando salió al corredor se cruzó con su tía que iba al baño. No intercambiaron palabra, seguramente ella pensaba que bajaba a preparar el desayuno… no hubiera podido estar más equivocada. Ya había elaborado su plan, era simple… tenía que ir a lo de los Weasley y advertirles del peligro que significaba Malfoy… hijo.

Podía ir volando, pero era riesgoso durante el día… y no podía esperar hasta la noche. Y si bien podía cubrirse con el Manto… volando podía perderlo y quedaría expuesto. Y además… no sabía bien cuál era la dirección que debía tomar para llegar a La Madriguera.

Iba a tener que aparicionar… aunque todavía no tenía licencia. Ya decidido, partió para alcanzar una posición por fuera de las barreras que protegían la propiedad. Respiró hondo… Destino… trató de dibujarse una clara imagen mental de La Madriguera, enfocó toda su determinación en el patio, por cuestiones de etiqueta no podía materializarse en el interior de la casa. Se concentró con toda su voluntad y aparicionó.

Llegó temblando, las piernas titilantes y le sangraba la nariz. Nunca le había pasado algo así, pero era la primera vez que aparicionaba solo desplazándose a una distancia tan larga. Se limpió la sangre con la manga y se aproximó a la puerta de la cocina… y escuchó. Sus amigos y Malfoy estaban hablando… ¡de la vida sexual de Remus!

Sintió un ansia tremenda de entrar y atacar a todos con hechizos… insinuaban que su padrino había sido… un degenerado… —así era como los denominaba tío Vernon— y luego Malfoy dijo:

—Yo siempre pensé que entre Lupin y Potter había algo. —era demasiado, tenía que intervenir.

oOo

—¡Harry! —Ginny fue la primera en reaccionar, se puso de pie de inmediato y vino corriendo a abrazarlo.

—Ginny. —respondió afectuoso y la abrazó a su vez. Se dio cuenta de que no la había extrañado tanto como hubiera sido dable esperar. Aparentemente el trabajo duro excavando un estanque constituía una distracción más efectiva de lo que podía parecer. Luego vino a abrazarlo Hermione, tenía los cabellos más tupidos que nunca, si cabe.

—Hola, cumpa. —dijo Ron luego de tragar lo que tenía en la boca y se acercó a saludarlo.

—Potter… —Harry se separó del abrazo de Hermione y alzó la vista, desde la mesa un par de ojos grises lo miraban… consternados— …¿qué estás haciendo acá?

La pregunta de Malfoy sirvió para que los demás tomaran consciencia de la _irregularidad_. Hermione fue la que reaccionó primero. —Harry, ¿por qué abandonaste la protección de la casa de tu tía?

—¡Flor de protección! —gruñó Harry con sarcasmo— Trabajos forzados, sería más apropiado. De protección nada… es un milagro que no me haya muerto de un golpe de calor o por quemaduras de sol.

—Sinceramente, Potter, ¿es que acaso sos un muggle? —intervino Malfoy remarcando cada una de las sílabas al tiempo que adoptaba una actitud más distendida en la silla— Bastaba que te pusieras un simple encantamiento de pantalla y…

—¿Y que me citen a otra audiencia por uso indebido de magia de un menor de edad? —completó Harry, y pareció recién darse cuenta de que estaba hablando con Draco Malfoy, que lucía más flaco y muy maltrecho, que vestía unos jeans y una remera vieja de Ron y que estaba sentado en la cocina de La Madriguera desayunando con sus amigos— ¿Alguien me puede decir qué es lo que está pasando? —se acordó entonces de la razón que lo había traído allí— Ron, quizá tendrías que hacer venir a tu papá, tuve otro… sueño. —clavó una mirada hostil en Malfoy— ¿Podríamos hablar en privado?

—¿Es la cicatriz? —preguntó Ron. Harry notó que Malfoy había vuelto a ponerse muy tenso en su asiento.

—No acá… —dijo Harry con brusquedad sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Malfoy.

—Mejor me retiro. —anunció Draco poniéndose de pie con elegancia… que le duró muy poco porque las piernas le flaquearon y comenzó a desplomarse.

Harry no era el que se encontraba más cerca pero con reflejos de buscador se adelantó de inmediato y logró retenerlo por la cintura antes de que llegara al piso, lo ayudó a continuación a que volviera a sentarse. En esos pocos segundos pudo notar de cerca las ojeras muy marcadas, la fea laceración que tenía en la mejilla… y los cabellos rubios que libres de gel le caían sobre el rostro… que olían levemente a sangre, a pociones… y a especias. De cerca la diferencia de altura entre los dos era más notoria, Malfoy le llevaba por lo menos diez centímetros y estando tan delgado parecía más alto aun.

Las costillas se le marcaban a través del género de la raída remera y el corazón le palpitaba desbocado, pudo sentirlo en la palma de la mano cuando lo ayudó a sentarse… quizá era por el susto.

—Creo que me deben una explicación. —dijo incorporándose y pasándose una mano por los eternamente despeinados cabellos; _¿acabo de evitar que Malfoy se cayera rodeándole con un brazo la cintura?_ pensó con pánico —Pero sería mejor que viniera la señora Weasley.

—Voy a llamarla. —ofreció Ginny y partió rauda a buscarla. Hubo unos momentos de incómodo silencio.

—Miren, evidentemente Potter quiere saber qué es lo que estoy haciendo acá… que alguien le explique y lo saque de su miseria. —expresó Malfoy que parecía haber recuperado la confianza. Luego concentró toda su atención en el plato de comida que tenía servido.

—¡Callate…! —empezó a reprocharle Ron, pero hizo un supremo esfuerzo y se contuvo— Mirá, Harry, Snape lo trajo ayer… llegó justo después de que te mandamos la carta con los mellizos. Vino muy golpeado… y decidimos que se quedara.

—¿Qué querés decir con _muy golpeado_? —preguntó Harry desconcertado, se acomodó los anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz y se volvió hacia Hermione— ¿Snape lo había golpeado?

—Mi padre me torturó y me violó, Potter. —escupió Malfoy sin disimular el tono dolorido de la voz. Incluso Ron hizo una mueca de disgusto. Harry sintió que le ardían las mejillas, la terrible revelación lo había consternado, no sabía qué podía decir. _No me extraña_ o _Bien merecido que te lo tenés_ eran alternativas que hubieran sonado muy despiadadas. Sólo atinó a repetir: —¿Tu padre te violó?

—¿También tenés problemas de audición, Potter? —en ese momento entró la señora Weasley levitando una batea llena de ropa recién lavada, Ginny entró detrás de ella.

—Hola. —saludó Harry, la señora Weasley lo miró con una expresión de pánico—¿pasa algo malo?

—¿Qué estás haciendo acá? —preguntó con una exclamación contenida y dejó caer el fuentón con la ropa al suelo. Recitó un encantamiento, las prendas partieron volando en fila para ir a colgarse a la soga. —Tenés que volver de inmediato… ¡la protección de la sangre! Tengo que avisarle de esto a Arthur sin demora.

—¡Estoy podrido de la maldita protección de la sangre! —explotó Harry, nunca antes había usado tal tono en presencia de la señora Weasley. Estaba harto de que todos le dijeran que velaban por su interés y de que lo mandaran a vivir con los Dursley que eran peor que Voldemort y los mortífagos puestos juntos— ¡Me tratan como a un esclavo, me tienen todo el día cavando en el jardín, apenas me dan de comer, tengo todas las manos ampolladas y quemaduras de segundo grado por el sol!

—Entiendo, querido… sé que no querés estar lejos de Ginny, sé cómo son los romances juveniles… —empezó a decir la señora Weasley con voz aguda— … Ginny también estuvo deprimida, muy alicaída…

—No es cierto —masculló Ginny por lo bajo.

—…pero acá no es seguro para vos…

—No vine acá por Ginny. —la interrumpió Harry apretando los dientes— Vine porque…

—Harry tenés que volver, —intervino Hermione— acá es peligroso…

—Tienen razón, cumpa.

—Hermione, quería preguntarte sobre encantamientos de rastreo. —declaró Harry, quería que terminaran de una vez con la cantinela… pero no le iba resultar tan fácil.

—Hay gente de guardia vigilando la casa… —prosiguió la señora Weasley, había conjurado pluma y pergamino y estaba redactando una breve nota para Arthur— …deben de estar muertos de preocupación. —terminó de escribir y le ató la nota en la pata a Errol. La lechuza partió en vuelo errático.

—¿Encantamientos de rastreo? —repitió Hermione, el pedido le había despertado interés.

—Te vamos a mandar toda la información por carta a tu casa. —le aseguró Ron.

Harry perdió los estribos. Explotó uno de los vasos… y luego la jarra… y el cristal de una ventana… y los platos… todos se quedaron en silencio. Pero a pesar de que había logrado la atención de todos, la erupción de magia espontánea no se detuvo, eran muchas las frustraciones reprimidas, toda la casa tembló como sacudida por un sismo.

—¡Pará Harry! —gritó Ginny y se le tiró encima golpeándole el pecho con los puños. Harry volvió a la realidad y logró reprimir la emoción.

—Potter, —comentó Malfoy con voz a medias estrangulada— te están haciendo falta urgentes sesiones de terapia para controlar la ira.

—Te conviene callarte la boca, Malfoy. —le replicó Harry irritado y se dejó caer en la silla más cercana— ¿Por qué no se callan todos y me escuchan por un momento, por favor? —se sacó las gafas, las dejó sobre la mesa y se frotó los ojos— Tuve… —se detuvo y miró a Malfoy un par de segundos… se encogió de hombros y prosiguió— Tuve una visión anoche… de Malfoy… Lucius. —ignoró olímpicamente la exclamación contenida que se le escapó a Draco— Estaba con Voldemort y hablaban de una Ceremonia. Lucius dijo que le había puesto un encantamiento de rastreo a Malfoy… —hizo un gesto hacia el rubio—…es decir… Draco.

— _Accio_ El Libro de Encantamientos Avanzados. —formuló Hermione. El libro llegó volando a su mano un par de segundos después. No lo abrió de inmediato. Miró a Malfoy y expresó: — Los encantamientos de rastreo se colocan, la mayoría de las veces, en objetos… quemamos las ropas que trajiste puestas, así que si era algo que llevabas encima seguramente no debe de haber sobrevivido al fuego. —lo apuntó con la varita, Malfoy hizo una mueca— Pero para estar seguros… —murmuró un encantamiento por lo bajo.

—Lo siento, Harry. —dijo la señora Weasley con un hilo de voz— Creo que me dejé llevar cuando te vi de improviso.

—Soy yo el que tiene que disculparse. —musitó Harry— Perdón por el desastre que causé.

—No te inquietes. ¿Te sirvo algo para desayunar?

—Si, claro. —respondió Harry sonriendo, hacía semanas que vivía con hambre. La señora Weasley le sirvió un plato lleno y luego con Ron y Ginny se dedicó a reparar los destrozos mientras Harry comía. Hermione se sentó a hojear el libro.

—No puedo creer que haya hecho algo así. —dijo Malfoy.

—¿Qué?

—Ponerme un encantamiento de rastreo. —respondió perplejo— No puedo creerlo.

—Dentro de unos minutos lo vamos a saber con certeza, el encantamiento que usé recién pondrá en evidencia cualquier hechizo que te hayan puesto.

Malfoy tuvo un violento ataque de tos que lo obligó a doblarse en dos. Ron se le acercó de inmediato y le golpeó la espada con mucho más vigor que el necesario.

—Ron, —lo reconvino Hermione— no le quiebres más costillas. Que es a mí a la que le toca curarlo, madame Pomfrey no puede venir por ahora.

—Perdón. —dijo Ron sin mucha convicción y volvió a ocuparse de los arreglos.

Malfoy seguía tosiendo.

—Que alguien le frote el pecho o algo. —se quejó Hermione con fastidio.

Harry se puso de pie y estiró una mano para masajearle el pecho.

—Me tocás y te mato, Potter. —le advirtió Draco, haciendo un esfuerzo para dejar de toser, los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas por el ataque.

—¿Cómo viniste, Harry? —preguntó Hermione— ¿Con el Knight Bus?

—Aparicioné. —confesó incómodo… se la veía venir.

—¡Sin licencia! —vociferó Hermione.

—¡Así me gusta, cumpa! ¡Vamos nomás! —lo encomió Ron.

—Ni me acordé del ómnibus… y no podía venir volando.

—Pero… la alarma del punto de aparicionamiento no sonó. —comentó Ron intrigado.

—Aparicioné en el patio. —dijo Harry. La señora Weasley contuvo una exclamación.

—¡Pero es imposible! Tenemos barreras…

—Quizá no estaban puestas… —se atajó Harry.

—Sí que estaban puestas, yo misma las controlé hace dos horas… ya mismo voy a verificar.

—Potter, debe de haber abierto una brecha. —sugirió Malfoy— Ésa podría ser la razón del sangrado nasal.

—Se necesitaría un poder mágico tremendo para… —Ron no concluyó la idea, fijó la vista en Harry y se quedó mirándolo con reverencia.

Harry dejó de comer, de golpe había perdido el apetito, otra cosa más que lo hacía sentir "anormal".

El cuerpo de Malfoy empezó a zumbar. Todos se volvieron a mirarlo. Lucía una expresión desesperada en la cara. Líneas moradas empezaron a recorrerlo, entrecruzándose, rodeándolo.

—Tenías razón, Harry. —declaró Hermione— Lleva puesto un encantamiento de rastreo.

—Lo sabía. —chilló Ron y lo apuntó con la varita. Malfoy ni se molestó en reaccionar, dejó caer los hombros y una expresión exhausta reemplazó a la de horrorizado desconcierto.

—No sabía que me lo habían puesto.

—Sí, claro, si te vamos a creer y todo, mortífago. Cuando acabe con vos no te va reconocer…

—¡Basta, Ron! —ordenó Hermione perentoria— Fue un error de nuestra parte, deberíamos haber hecho controles cuando llegó. Yo sólo usé encantamientos diagnósticos… igual no creo que Malfoy sea tan estúpido como para venir acá portando a sabiendas un encantamiento de rastreo que hasta un alumno de segundo año podría detectar. —Ron y Harry intercambiaron miradas confundidas.

—¿Cómo…?

—No le vas a hacer nada. —dijo con determinación, apuntó a Malfoy con la varita y murmuró algo, las líneas moradas viraron al celeste— Ya lo inactivé. No se lo voy a sacar hasta que esté segura de cómo hacerlo sin dañarlo.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros. —lo cortó ella— Me tomó muchísimo trabajo curarlo, no voy a permitir que vuelvas a lastimarlo, ¿entendido? —cuando se ponía así lo mejor era no llevarle la contraria.

Harry esperaba que Malfoy dijera algo fuera de lugar, pero el rubio parecía haber decidido que lo más sensato era no decir esta boca es mía.

—Señora Weasley, ¿cuánto van a tardar en venir los demás? —preguntó.

—Pronto… quizá deba mandar otra nota informándole a Arthur de esto último… —replicó Molly.

—Harry… sobre tu… —Hermione dirigió una mirada de soslayo hacia Draco— …sueño. ¿Podemos hablar a solas? Quiero saber los detalles sobre la Ceremonia y todo lo demás.

Harry asintió… había algo que no terminaba de cerrarle… había sido muy fácil detectar el encantamiento… como si la intención hubiese sido que lo descubrieran… —¿Y con él que hacemos? —preguntó señalando a Malfoy con un gesto.

—Molly puede vigilarlo… y no está en condición como para ir a ninguna parte.

—Hagan de cuenta que soy un mueble. Y sigan hablando con confianza como si yo no existiera. —dijo Malfoy con sorna.

—Sí, claro. —dijo Harry apoyándose con excesivo ímpetu contra el respaldo de la silla. Se le reavivaron los dolores de las quemaduras de la espalda.

—Me había olvidado de las quemaduras. —dijo la señora Weasley, fue hasta un aparador y volvió con un frasco de boca ancha— Este ungüento sirve para todo… si te sacás la camisa… —Malfoy tuvo otro ataque de tos, Ginny le dio unos golpes en la espalda para aplacárselo.

Harry se sacó la camisa y giró la cabeza para mirarse la piel enrojecida y ardiente. —¿No sería mejor usar un encantamiento? —preguntó.

—Puede ser, pero primero quiero ver cuán grave es.

Malfoy masculló unas maldiciones por lo bajo. Agarró las gafas que todavía estaban sobre la mesa y las partió en dos.

oOo


	4. Perspectiva diferente

**El tigre por la cola**

**Capítulo 4 – Perspectiva diferente**

Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, de tapizado muy desgastado pero cómodo. Con los ojos fijos en la puerta de la cocina que estaba firmemente cerrada y acústicamente bloqueada. Lo habían confinado mágicamente al sillón, no le producía ninguna incomodidad pero le limitaba drásticamente los desplazamientos… igualmente no hubiese tenido adónde ir.

Tenían una reunión, otra más, centrada en Potter, naturalmente. Probablemente discutían sobre la visión. Draco estaba muy preocupado, aterrado incluso. Había tenido que contener las ansias de escapar cuando le habían detectado el encantamiento de rastreo. Todavía no podía creer que su padre le hubiese hecho algo así… entregarlo en manos del enemigo con algo tan burdo y evidente.

 _Todavía deben de estar tratando de discernir si soy un espía o no_ , pensó. _¿Pero por qué en cuatro días todavía no han llegado a una decisión?_ Cinco… si contaba el primero cuando Potter había irrumpido sangrando por la nariz y portando novedades. La Ceremonia y el sueño… ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Potter podía tener visiones como ésa? ¿Cómo hacía?

El condenado San Potter que se había presentado de improviso a desayunar con un par de jeans de perneras enrolladas y una remera vieja cinco talles más grande. Potter… con mugre bajo las uñas y rezumando poder mágico por todos los poros. Había hecho explotar la cocina cuando lo sacaron de las casillas y había aparicionado creando una brecha en las barreras poderosísimas como si fueran de papel. Con esos cabellos negros desordenados y esos anteojos pasados de moda y… y…

Draco odiaba a Potter con todo su ser. Había entrado en la cocina con ese aspecto tan rústico… tan basto… que daban ganas de volteárselo y cogérselo ahí mismo… y había abrazado a su novia, la comadrejita… ¡frente a sus ojos! Hubiese querido matarlos a los dos.

El perfecto Potter que siempre lo ignoraba olímpicamente a menos que buscara las mil y una formas para llamarle la atención. Lo había empujado a planear infinidad de bromas y trucos para hacerlo enojar. De otra forma en la escuela no le pasaba ni cinco de bola. Había tenido que acosarlo y fastidiarlo constantemente. Excepto el año anterior… cuando lo quería tener bien lejos para que no interfiriera con su misión… lo había tenido siguiéndole los pasos todo el tiempo.

Potter que distraídamente se había levantado de su asiento decidido a frotarle el pecho para calmarle la tos… como si tal cosa… sin tener la menor idea de lo que tal acción le hubiera provocado. Por eso lo odiaba, hasta tal punto que no podía dormir por las noches, daba vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño… planeando la mejor forma de agarrarlo del cuello para estrangularlo… o quizá para besarlo.

Sus deseos de infancia de hacerse amigo de El Niño Que Sobrevivió habían ido creciendo con el tiempo hasta transformarse en un torbellino emocional. Le daba miedo ponerse a analizarlo. Era mucho más fácil convencerse de que odiaba al objeto de sus devaneos, que no se daba cuenta del efecto profundo que tenía sobre él. Había entrado en la cocina como si tal cosa… ¡y se había sacado la remera! ¿Cómo no reaccionar ante algo así? Esas tetillas marrones…

El hombre más deseado de toda la escuela se había desnudado delante de él… parcialmente al menos… y lo había dejado babeante de deseo…

Ese cuerpo… había dicho que era enclenque y que estaba ardido por el sol… nada de eso, Harry Potter tenía el cuerpo perfecto… con las cicatrices, los músculos artísticamente cincelados, las oscuras tetillas y… —mejor sería que no siguiera pensando— …esos ojos verdes lo habían mirado sin siquiera notar su presencia, ¿acaso podía haber algo más insultante? Era completamente ignorado por el hombre de sus sueños. ¡Era tan exasperante! Por eso lo habían atacado nuevamente esos deseos infantiles de hacerle daño… por eso le había roto los anteojos.

Potter no se daba cuenta del efecto que tenía sobre él. Desde hacía años soñaba con él, sueños que indefectiblemente terminaban con una polución nocturna. ¡Cómo podía ser que no se diera cuenta?

Y ese día, poco antes, había venido; había escuchado la voz pero no lo había visto.

No había vuelto a verlo desde ese primer día, pero la imagen persistía en su mente. Sin embargo no había podido hacerse una paja como se debe… bien que le hubiese gustado, ¡pero los Weasley desconocían el concepto de "espacio personal"! En esa casa nunca lo dejaban solo.

Se abrió la puerta de la cocina y se asomó su prima, Draco estaba tan reconcentrado en su monólogo interior que demoró unos segundos en notarla. —¿Interrumpo tus reflexiones? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

 _No, sólo estaba pensando en el mejor lugar para hacerme una paja con imágenes mentales de Potter._ No, definitivamente no tenía con ella la confianza suficiente como para confesarle eso.

—Quieren hablar con vos. —le informó ella aproximándose, con un movimiento de varita lo liberó del encantamiento. Draco asintió y se puso de pie con cuidado, se había recuperado mucho pero todavía no estaba en condiciones óptimas. Enderezó los hombros y caminó con dignidad, tratando de que no se le notara el nerviosismo.

—Tomá asiento, por favor, Draco. —lo invitó el licántropo, fue el único de los reunidos que lo recibió con expresión amable. Para su gran decepción, mal que le costara admitirlo, Potter no estaba presente.

—Gracias. —respondió con tono cortés, no había razón para comportarse maleducadamente como la cáfila que lo rodeaba. Moody no estaba… pero quizá sí… bajo un manto de invisibilidad u oculto con un encantamiento de mimetismo.

—¿Té? —ofreció Tonks.

 _¿Viene endulzado con arsénico?_ —Sí, gracias. —tomó la taza y bebió un sorbo. No se le pasó por alto el regusto peculiar. Ya se lo esperaba, sabía que tarde o temprano lo interrogarían con Veritaserum, quizá no una dosis completa, pero sí un poco como para soltarle la lengua. No lo inquietaba demasiado, bastaba que uno supiera contestar de manera oblicua… sólo había que poner un poco de cuidado para elegir las palabras… estaba seguro de que podía pasar esa prueba sin verse obligado a revelar nada que lo implicara.

—¿Ya te sentís mejor? —preguntó Lupin.

—Sí, gracias por su interés.

—Queríamos que supieras que ya te hemos sacado el encantamiento de rastreo…

Se limitó a asentir, no quiso decir nada más porque el suero lo estaba empujando a que preguntara si lo habían monitoreado para detectar pociones… aunque lo más probable era que después de tantos días la poción ya hubiese sido eliminada completamente de su organismo. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que su padre le había dado de beber antes del "paternalmente tierno" rito al que lo había sometido. Apoyó una palma sobre el abdomen, donde iba desarrollándose el bastardo que le había plantado Lucius. ¿Cuándo empezaría a notarse? Lo más probable era que para entonces él y su potencial víctima ya estuvieran muy lejos de esa casa miserable.

Lo interrogaron y él contestó. ¿Sabía donde estaba su padre?

—No.

En ese momento su padre bien podría haber estado en Madagascar o en la Patagonia. ¿Sabía él algo de esto… sabía él algo de aquello otro? ¿Había oído algo sobre…? Nada peligroso… no eran muy sagaces para elegir las preguntas. No le preguntaron sobre la visión que había tenido Potter… no querían revelarle información. Imbéciles, ¡era exactamente al revés! ¡Necios! Si le hubiesen preguntado lo hubieran metido en un aprieto. Empezaba a pensar que los del lado de la luz eran un hatajo de incompetentes, en cierta forma lo hacía sentir mejor por estar apoyando a los del otro lado.

Finalmente lo autorizaron a retirarse y pudo subir a la habitación que compartía con el Weasel. Iba descalzo, no había en La Madriguera zapatos que le quedaran bien y nadie se había ofrecido a retransfigurarle un par para que le calzaran apropiadamente. Así que se había resignado a ir de un lugar a otro con los pies desnudos… y vistiendo harapos que ni los Weasley se animaban a usar.

Después de la primera noche no había hecho mayores progresos con Ron, trataba de llamarlo siempre por su nombre pero eso no le había ganado mayor simpatía… y todos los otros también seguían guardando distancia.

Le llegaron voces desde el interior de la habitación. Un Malfoy nunca escucha a escondidas conversaciones ajenas. Pero sí puede aprovechar ocasiones para hacerse con información que le pueda resultar vital en el futuro. Guiado por este último principio apoyó sin hacer ruido alguno la oreja contra la puerta.

—¡…Lavander trataba de sonsacarnos información! —despotricaba la sangresucia con voz aguda como para dejar sordo al más plantado— ¡La muy arpía!

—¿Podríamos cambiar de tema? —propuso Potter contemporizador.

—Sí, Hermione, mejor hablemos de otra cosa. —lo secundó el Weasel, probablemente no le gustaba nada que la conversación se centrara sobre su ex. Pero la sangresucia era sagaz.

—Ron, si vos pensás que hablo solamente porque lo que ella y vos tuvieron…

—Eso es agua pasada… y todos estamos al tanto… ya pasaron varios meses. —intervino la comadrejita.

—Sí, fue más o menos la misma época en la que vos y Harry se pusieron de novios. —se apresuró a comentar el Weasel— Es una pena que después rompieran.

_¿Rompieron? Eso sí que es una novedad._

—Pero supongo que no debe de haber sido algo serio. Yo todavía tengo esperanzas de que vuelvan a arreglarse.

_¡Debería darle vergüenza! ¡Weasley tenía que ser, rufián de su propia hermana!_

—Ron, —protestó la Weaselette a voz en cuello— ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no va a funcionar? Harry y yo terminamos, punto. No sigas insistiendo.

—¡Pero por qué no? —replicó el Weasel a los gritos— Si en la escuela se llevaban bien… y Harry es mejor que cualquiera de los otros con los que saliste. Él piensa que es mejor así porque no quiere que vos salgas lastimada, pero a mí no me parece que sea razón…

—Ron, te guste o no es algo definitivamente concluido. —exclamó la Weaselette con determinación. Hubo unos instantes de silencio mientras todos procesaban la declaración.

—¿Qué querés decir? —Potter fue el primero en hablar, con voz muy suave, sonaba confundido y herido— Yo estaba convencido de que no nos iba tan mal… compartíamos besos y caricias y…

El Weasel dejó oír un sonido ronco y atragantado. —Che, estás hablando de mi hermana…

—¡Oh, callate Ron! —intervino la Weaselette cortante— Hermione y vos ya pasaron a instancias mucho más avanzadas… y el problema era justamente ése… que nos quedamos plantados en besos y caricias y nada más.

La sangresucia carraspeó vehemente.

—¿Vos querías más? —preguntó Potter con voz ahogada, era evidente que se sentía violentamente incómodo, quizá por lo que su ex novia había dicho, o simplemente por el hecho de que se estuviera discutiendo su vida sexual… o la falta de tal, más bien.

—No. —replicó Ginny incisiva— Igual no hubiésemos tenido tiempo, vos estabas ocupado siguiéndole los pasos a Malfoy y eras capitán del equipo de quidditch… y tampoco hubiese estado bien…

_¿Así que Potter se había pasado buena parte del tiempo acosándolo y descuidando a su novia? ¡Pero qué halagador!_

—Hablemos de otra cosa… ¿quieren? —tanteó Potter una vez más —Ron había mencionado que ustedes estaban peleadas… ¿por qué?

—Para serte sincera… debido a vos. —confesó Ginny, había sonado como avergonzada.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué?

—Harry… creo que no es un buen tema… —empezó a decir la sangresucia tentativamente.

_Sí, claro… si pensás que podés disuadirlo ahora y pasar a otro tópico… justo que llegaron al meollo interesante…_

—¡Basta de vueltas! ¡Decímelo de una vez, Hermione! —exigió Potter imperioso.

_¡Pero que carácter! Se supone que sea el Weasel el de temperamento explosivo… pero Potter no se queda atrás._

—Es por nosotros… la relación que teníamos… era demasiado… _serena_. —intervino la Weaselette hesitante.

—¿Cómo..! —exclamó el Weasel.

—Era como que le faltaba algo… —prosiguió Ginny— …mirá, por ejemplo, Hermione y vos… siempre están riñendo pero es evidente que se quieren. Creo que en mi caso, durante mucho tiempo, Harry me gustaba porque es El Niño Que Sobrevivió… con el aura que eso implica… pero después, cuando nos pusimos de novios… los besos de Harry no son distintos de los de Dean.

El Weasel empezó a despotricar contra todos los ex de su hermana… realmente no era el momento y sólo servía para empeorar las cosas.

—Entonces… el problema es que yo beso… normal… comparado con… —el tono de Potter conjugaba descreimiento, humor e irritación.

—Harry… vos no mostrabas ningún interés de que avanzáramos a la siguiente etapa…

—No puedo creer que digas eso… —exclamó Potter— Malfoy está convencido de que me encamaba con Remus… vos pensás que no tengo ningún interés de…

—¡Ginny! ¡Cómo podés decir algo así? —vociferó el Weasel escandalizado.

_¡El muy descarado! La sangresucia y él no constituían precisamente un ejemplo de modestia y castidad._

—Pero Ginny… tratamos y… —tartamudeó Potter avergonzado, la discusión había tocado un punto álgido y no podía quedarse callado.

—¿Qué! —chillaron la sangresucia y el Weasel al unísono.

_¡Hipócritas! Ellos no tenían ningún reparo en hacer la porquería pero el virtuoso e inmaculado amigo y la virginal hermanita no…_

—Harry… —dijo la Weaselette como quien trata de razonar con un nene—… la vez que tratamos… la _única_ vez, porque después ya no quisiste probar de nuevo… err… no se te paró.

_La vida sexual de Potter es muy problemática… aunque con un ejemplar de mujer como la Weaselette se podría llegar a decir que es entendible… pero eso es otra cuestión._

—Yo… estaba extenuado… las prácticas de quidditch… y los otros problemas…

—¿Vos y… Harry! —aulló el Weasel.

_Recién cae, el Weasel tiene menos cerebro que una lombriz._

—No hicimos nada, Ron. —lo tranquilizó Potter con tono exhausto— y no todos pueden tener vidas sentimentales perfectas… yo tenía muchas cosas que me preocupaban

 _Tibio intento de justificarse por su episodio de_ impotentia coeundi _._

—Esa vez no tiene importancia, todos pueden tener malos días... pero es que yo me había hecho a la idea de que la relación iba a ser algo explosivo, fuegos artificiales… no sé… y resultó de lo más corriente… —la Weaselette no concluyó la idea.

_Porque vos no supiste apreciar lo que tenías… ni sacarle provecho…_

—Yo creo que Harry se siente muy atraído por vos. —expresó Granger— Y no entiendo cómo decís esas cosas… si te parecía una relación tan poco excitante, ¿por qué venías llorando quejándote de que no te prestaba atención?

—Bueno, cumpa… —intervino el Weasel—… si no se te paró una vez no es nada del otro mundo… los problemas de erección…

Draco oyó pasos que subían por la escalera, no podía quedarse ahí y que lo sorprendieran escuchando furtivamente. Abrió la puerta y entró.

Todos se callaron de golpe. Potter estaba sentado en la cama en la que dormía Draco, los otros tres en la de Ron.

—¿Problemas de erección? —repitió Draco— ¿Sos vos el que los tiene?

—No, estábamos charlando en general… —se apresuró a decir Ron y le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Potter que se había puesto muy colorado. _¿Acaso es consciente de lo adorable que queda con esas mejillas sonrosadas?_

—No me lo creo, no es un tema que surja así como así, sin una razón que lo suscite. ¿Quién hubiese pensado que te aquejara ese tipo de trastorno?

—¿Y si fuera así, qué?

_El noble Gryffindor defendiendo a su amigo aunque signifique deslucimiento para su propia persona._

Draco sonrió con suficiencia, pero lo cierto era que sentía envidia de Potter, a Draco le hubiese gustado tener amigos así.

—No te angusties, Ron, hay encantamientos que ayudan a endurecerla…

—¡Callate, Malfoy! —lo increpó Potter—Ron no es el que tiene problemas… soy yo.

—No, no es Harry… —saltó Granger— ¡Soy yo!

—Muy loable defensa, Granger. Aunque no deja de ser un despropósito… no puede funcionarte defectuosamente un equipo con el que no contás.

—Err…

—¡Basta! —se impacientó la Weaselette, poniéndose de pie— Hay mucha gente que tiene problemas en su vida sexual y…

—Bueno, parece ser que es algo que los afecta a todos, ¿es una cosa de Gryffindors? ¡Espero que no sea contagioso! —exclamó Draco con expresión de fingido horror. Avanzó hasta su cama y como al descuido y con elegancia se dejó caer sobre el colchón. Coordinó perfectamente los movimientos y el espacio para que su cabeza quedara muy próxima de las rodillas de Potter. Ya que se le presentaba la ocasión… ¿por qué iba a desperdiciarla?

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró la señora Weasley. Parecía un poco trastornada. Les sonrió y les informó. —Me crucé con los mellizos en Diagon y los obligué a que vinieran a comer.

Harry le dirigió una mirada inquieta. —Este… ¿saben que yo… que nosotros estamos acá? —hizo un breve gesto hacia Draco.

—Sí, pero no tenés que preocuparte por eso, Harry querido. Estaban abajo explicándole a Tonks una de sus últimas invenciones. ¿Te vas a quedar a almorzar?

—Si no es mucha molestia. —el rostro de Potter se iluminó de alegría.

—Para nada… —dijo la señora Weasley y giró para salir— Ah, y también va a estar Alastor. —Draco se puso tenso, de repente había recordado el incidente del hurón.

Ron soltó una risita. —¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? ¿Te dio miedo?

—¡Qué esperanza! —replicó Draco recomponiéndose de inmediato.

—Según los comentarios resultabas un hurón encantador. —lo acicateó la Weaselette.

Draco soltó una risa desestimando la pulla y aprovechó para mover la cabeza y establecer contacto directo con la pierna de Potter.

La movida no se le pasó por alto al Weasel. —Apartate de él, Harry.

—Está todo bien, Ron —dijo Potter calmo pero con firmeza— Tampoco es como para…

—¡Pero Harry…!

—Malfoy no tiene nada contagioso. Ron —lo interrumpió la sangresucia. Levantó un libro que había dejado sobre el suelo y se puso a hojearlo. Vivía leyendo, secretamente Draco le admiraba la constancia… y sus amplios conocimientos también.

—Pero se está frotando contra Harry… —se calló de golpe, se dio cuenta de que lo que había dicho no había sonado bien.

A Potter le pareció divertido. —Qué exagerado, es sólo la cabeza. —distraídamente bajó una mano y le acarició fugazmente los cabellos platinados. Por un momento el mundo pareció sacudírsele, por un momento se le cortó la respiración… Potter lo había tocado… y no para pegarle… no era que creyera que Potter lo hubiese hecho con premeditada intención… pero igual la sensación era tan agradable… Sintió como si se fuera a morir de puro regocijo… ¿y todo por qué? ¿Porque el estúpido de Potter le había palmeado la cabeza? ¡Adónde había ido a parar el mundo?

—¡BANG…!

Draco se sobresaltó, Potter blandió la varita, a Granger se le cayó el libro, el Weasel pegó un chillido.

La Weaselette corrió a abrazar a sus hermanos, Fred y George habían hecho otra de sus entradas espectaculares y explosivas.

—Mamá nos había dicho que habían venido. —dijo entusiasmada— ¿Trajeron alguna cosa novedosa?

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó uno de los mellizos y se sentó en la cama de Ron.

—¿Mamá? —inquirió Ron— Bien, creo… ¿por qué preguntás?

—Vinimos con ella porque no queríamos que volviera sola. —dijo el otro mellizo y se sentó al lado de Potter. Potter se desplazó un poco para darle lugar y su pierna entró en contacto ya no sólo con la cabeza sino también con el hombro de Draco.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Potter con tono preocupado; separando un poco la pierna se guardó la varita en el bolsillo.

Draco la vio tan cerca… pero no tenía ningún sentido intentar nada… no hubiese tenido ninguna posibilidad… además no faltaba mucho… una semana o un poco más y podría irse de ese miserable agujero en el que estaba confinado.

No quería pensar en lo que pasaría después. Había hecho un acuerdo con su padre. Una vida por una vida… una por la de su madre y otra por la de él. Y cuando todo se hubiera cumplido sería libre de ir adonde quisiera y de hacer lo que quisiera. Dejaría de ser un Malfoy en todo exceptuando el nombre… pero con suficientes medios económicos para solventar todas sus necesidades y deseos.

Draco se quedó paralizado. Uno de los mellizos estaba contando que su madre había tenido un entredicho con Percy… —¿quién? ¡Ah, sí! El hermano con ambiciones políticas que había desertado de la familia—…lo había invitado a que viniera a almorzar y Percy se había negado contestándole con muy malos modos.

Pero ésa no era la razón por la que Draco se había quedado paralizado… ¡Potter le estaba acariciando la cabeza!

—…nos cruzamos con ellos en la calle, Percy le estaba gritando… — Potter enrollaba un dedo en uno de los mechones— …estaba muy trastornada a punto de llorar…

Y luego se sumó otro dedo… y la mano entera… le acariciaba el flequillo… Draco no quería que se detuviera… quería más… quería que le acariciara el cuello y…

—Yo no sé porque se hace tanta malasangre por ese pelotudo. —se quejó el Weasel.

—Harry, —la voz de la sangresucia— ¿por qué estás acariciando a Malfoy?

Quería matarla… acribillarla a hechizos… ¿qué derecho tenía a meterse en lo que no le importaba?

—Se siente… agradable.

Se produjo un silencio repentino y ensordecedor. Draco se llevó un dedo al oído porque pensó que de golpe había perdido la audición.

—¡Cómo! —explotó la Weaselette.

—Es muy suave. —dijo Potter con tono calmo pero con una nota desafiante— No me había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que Hermione lo mencionó… fue algo inconsciente. —lentamente separó la mano, pero tenía todavía varias hebras enrolladas en el dedo— Perdón, Malfoy.

_¡No parés, acariciame entero!_

—Potter…

—No empieces Malfoy, —advirtió Potter— Cuando te quedás callado hasta resultás agradable.

—Pero le estabas acariciando el pelo… —protestó el Weasel con una mueca de asco.

—Y me gustó hacerlo. —respondió Harry con firme determinación.

oOo


	5. La batalla de la cocina

**El tigre por la cola**

**Capítulo 5 – La batalla de la cocina**

_Querido padre:_

_Llevo ya seis días viviendo en condiciones muy alejadas de lo óptimo. Sinceramente desearía que mi estadía aquí no tuviera que prolongarse mucho más._

_Poco es lo que he podido averiguar sobre lo que ellos denominan_ la Orden _puesto que pareciera que no hacen prácticamente nada._

_Mis sutiles alusiones a Snape no provocaron reacciones notables. Todos parecen guardarle una profunda antipatía, pero nada que permita concluir si está trabajando para nosotros o en contra de nosotros. Es probable que me haya traído aquí por mi seguridad y no porque tenga vínculos de lealtad con esta organización. En el momento de mi llegada yo estaba inconsciente, no fui testigo del tipo de conversaciones e intercambios que hubo entre ellos._

_Potter vino en dos oportunidades. Si bien no posee licencia, todo indica que puede aparicionar a voluntad y sin que lo detecten._

_Sugeriría extremo cuidado en el caso de que tengan intenciones de secuestrar a uno de sus amigos, Potter los defendería con uñas y dientes y arriesgando su propia integridad. Y dañar a Potter sería desastroso para tus planes. Al parecer tiene habilidades de vidente, en sueños ha sido testigo de una de las conversaciones que tuviste con el Señor Oscuro en una de las cámaras rituales. Oyó algo sobre la Ceremonia, pero desconoce los detalles y su significado. Sería muy recomendable que se cuiden de las cosas que dicen… incluso cuando están solos._

_Los aurores Moody y Nymphadora Tonks vienen con frecuencia, ellos dos y el señor Weasley mantienen a la Orden al tanto de todas las actividades ministeriales. Un dato que quizás desconozcas y que puede ser útil: la auror Tonks es metamorfomaga._

_Remus Lupin reside en la casa de manera permanente. Mantiene una cierta relación sentimental con Tonks. El mayor de los hijos Weasley fue trasladado a St. Mungo por heridas que se resisten a curar, fue atacado por Greyback durante la invasión a Hogwarts. Las otras personas que viven en la casa son la señora Weasley, el hijo y la hija menores y Hermione Granger. El señor Weasley suele ausentarse durante varios días._

_Descubrieron el encantamiento de rastreo que me habías puesto y me liberaron de él. Cuando regrese me gustaría saber cuál fue el propósito de utilizarlo… considerando que ya había otro mucho más efectivo._

_Las medidas de seguridad aquí son deficientes. Demasiada gente va y viene y hay muy poco control._

_No puedo seguir escribiendo ahora. Te mantendré informado de cualquier novedad._

_Tuyo,_

_Draco_

_P.S.: La lechuza que lleva esta carta se llama Pig [cerdo]. No puedo imaginar por qué los Weasley la bautizaron así. No le hagas daño porque si no regresa van a echarla en falta… y no podría mandar más mensajes._

oOo

También esa mañana, Harry decidió ir a desayunar con los Weasley. Había ganado mucha confianza. Ya dos veces había aparicionado y en ninguna de las dos oportunidades había habido señales de que lo hubiesen detectado. Quizá debido a los guardias, ministeriales y de la Orden, que constantemente vigilaban Privet Drive, había tanta actividad mágica en la zona que sus idas y venidas pasaban inadvertidas.

Puso todas las cosas que había comprado en una mochila y aparicionó a La Madriguera. Enfiló hacia la puerta trasera y se detuvo un instante para limpiarse las zapatillas en el felpudo del umbral, estaba encantado para absorber toda la suciedad pero era bastante ávido y trataba de retener a cualquiera que se animara a parase sobre él; tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para despenderse, saltó entrando a la cocina y cerró la puerta detrás de sí con un poco más de vehemencia de la realmente necesaria.

—Harry, —saludó Fred— ¿a qué debemos el honor?

—Yo… —los mellizos estaban poniendo unas fuentes sobre la mesa del desayuno, no había nadie más presente— ¿dónde están todos?

—Bajaron corriendo para investigar una repentina explosión que hubo en el sótano. —explicó George con un guiño.

—¿Qué fue lo que hicieron esta vez? —preguntó tratando de contener la risa.

—No fue más…

—…que una táctica de distracción.

—Nos tenemos que ir ya. Pero antes…

—…un sabio consejo: tené mucho cuidado con lo que comés.

Dicho lo cual los dos partieron, prácticamente corriendo, hacia el punto de aparicionamiento. Los observó alejarse, en un momento se dieron vuelta y lo saludaron con la mano con pícaro desenfado. _¿Qué habrán hecho esta vez?_ Oyó pasos, Hermione apareció en el marco de la otra puerta tenía los cabellos con más _frizz_ que nunca y manchas de hollín en la cara.

—Harry… viniste otra vez… —había sonado ligeramente preocupada.

—No puedo creer que hayan puesto bombas de humo… —apareció Ron protestando, lucía igualmente de sucio. Detrás de él venían Ginny y la señora Weasley… con aspecto similar.

—¡Dónde están? —aulló la señora Weasley con voz asesina— ¡Harry! —exclamó y su rostro adquirió una expresión de horror; Harry giró la cabeza para comprobar si algo estaba por atacarlo por la espalda— ¿Qué estás haciendo por acá?

—Oh, no empecemos de nuevo… —intervino Ginny adelantándose— Ha venido de visita… o quizá tuvo otro sueño… —lo miró inquisitiva. Él negó con la cabeza — Mamá, ya basta de hacer tanto aspaviento cada vez que aparece.

—Pero ayer no mencionaste que volverías hoy… —dijo la señora Weasley inquieta— …¿dónde están los mellizos?

—Se fueron hace un minuto… ¿dónde está Malfoy?

—Arriba. —contestó Ron con mala cara— Mejor así.

—Yo había pensado…

—Ron, ¿dónde está Pig? —interrumpió la señora Weasley.

—En mi cuarto. —respondió Ron al tiempo que se sacudía el hollín de los cabellos— ¿Para qué lo necesitás?

—Tengo que avisarle a Moody que Harry vino otra vez. —dijo ella con fastidio— Porque presumo que viniste sin avisarle a ninguno de los que hacen guardia en tu casa. —agregó mirando a Harry.

—Perdón. —susurró Harry y bajó la vista avergonzado

—Avisale por la chimenea. —sugirió Ron con tono irritado.

—No puedo. —dijo la señora Weasley contrariada— Ya sabés lo receloso que es Moody con la red Floo, el Ministerio controla todas las llamadas.

—¿Pero acaso no es más seguro que mandar una lechuza? —señaló Hermione y seguidamente pronunció un encantamiento para limpiarse.

—Es que… tenemos un código. —replicó evasiva y miró alrededor como si tratara de localizar a los mellizos, al parecer no había prestado atención a lo que había dicho Harry un momento antes.

—Salían cuando yo llegué. Creo se la veían venir… y no querían estar presentes para que los retaran.

—¿Y el código no puede usarse para las conversaciones por la chimenea? —insistió Hermione. Justo en ese momento Malfoy apareció en lo alto de la escalera.

Llevaba puesta una remera rosada que le quedaba corta —probablemente había sido de Ginny— y unos jeans que le quedaban grandes de cintura, que los huesos de las caderas apenas alcanzaban a sostener. Malfoy era alto, pero no tanto como Ron, había tenido que enrollarles las perneras a modo de botamanga. Harry ya había notado que ocasionalmente la remera se le desplazaba hacia arriba dejando descubierta una franja de piel desnuda. Lo había notado el día anterior… y se había sentido ligeramente turbado… y fascinado al mismo tiempo… había sentido una especie de cosquilleo en la yema de los dedos… como si estuvieran ansiosos de desplazarse tocando esa franja pálida. Eso era seguramente lo que lo había decidido a salir de compras… tapar esa visión que lo distraía… y lo perturbaba.

Malfoy se veía distinto que en la escuela. Llevaba los cabellos sueltos, le rodeaban la cara como un halo. Bajaba los escalones con los pies descalzos muy lentamente, evidentemente sorprendido al verlos a casi todos cubiertos de hollín.

—¿Te decidiste a bajar para desayunar? —lo increpó Ron con hostilidad, quizá con la esperanza de apabullarlo para que diera media vuelta y volviera a la habitación. Harry frunció el ceño desaprobador, por lo que había visto el día anterior, Malfoy se había mostrado soportable y se había comportado relativamente amable con todos. Pero Ron parecía empeñado en hacerlo sentir mal. Harry sabía muy bien lo que era vivir en una casa menospreciado por todos. Y vistiendo ropas viejas… para Malfoy debía de ser peor, él siempre iba muy atildado.

En ese momento se le presentaron en la mente otras imágenes de Malfoy. Malfoy llorando en el baño de Myrtle, Malfoy bajando la varita frente a Dumbledore en la Torre de Astronomía… en su interior, Harry sabía que Malfoy no era del todo malo.

—El rosa te queda muy bien, Malfoy. —comentó Ron burlón.

—Gracias. —respondió Malfoy aproximándose con pasos lentos— Weasley, abrí la ventana para ventilar la habitación y tu lechuza se escapó.

—Podríamos usar a Errol. —sugirió Hermione.

—Errol ya no puede volar. —dijo la señora Weasley— Ron, deberías salir a llamar a Pig.

—Ya sabés que no hace caso, mamá. —protestó Ron, Hermione usó un encantamiento sobre él para limpiarlo— Si no se desmayó golpeándose contra un árbol va a volver cuando tenga hambre.

—No veo que haya tanta urgencia. —declaró Ginny— Bien podemos esperar y que Harry desayune tranquilo. Sentate, Harry. Será mejor que comas antes de que venga Moody y te obligue a volver.

—Quizá sería mejor que me vaya… —dijo Harry un poco incómodo— Vine más que nada para traer unas cosas que compré ayer. —abrió la mochila y sacó el libro que había elegido para Hermione. En realidad había salido de compras por una razón en particular… pero quería disimular y había traído regalos para todos sus amigos. No se había puesto a envolverlos.

—Gracias, Harry. —exclamó Hermione entusiasmada y empezó a mostrárselo a todos, _Misterios milenarios y continentes perdidos._ Harry sonrió.

—Para vos, Ron. —dijo y le entregó un reloj.

—Eh… gracias cumpa… pero ¿por qué?

—Mi tía me ordenó ayer hacer unos mandados y aproveché para hacer algunas compras por mi cuenta, siempre tengo algo de dinero muggle por cualquier eventualidad. Y sinceramente… la razón es para que no se enojaran… porque… —hizo una pausa y respiró hondo— … también le traje ropa a Malfoy.

—¿Que qué! —aulló Ron.

—Le traje ropa. —repitió Harry, metió la mano en la mochila y sacó un paquete grande. Se lo entregó a Malfoy que había quedado boquiabierto y lo miraba con ojos desorbitados.

—Pero… ¿por qué? —tartamudeó Ron. La señora Weasley prefirió dejarlos solos discutiendo y se retiró a la sala.

—Bueno… es que… no puede ir vestido así…

—Pero si es un imbécil… —arguyó Ron— y siempre se burló de mí…

—Así que vos estás decidido a hacerle la vida lo más miserable posible.

—Es lo que él haría… o peor.

—Pero vos no sos él. —intervino Hermione— De todos modos, Harry, no deja de ser algo sorprendente, ¿te parece que correspondía?

—Pero Hermione… —dijo Harry— …acordate de los elfos domésticos.

—¿Qué tienen que ver los elfos con Malfoy?

—Vos siempre te quejaste de que los elfos vistieran harapos. No veo que haya diferencia.

—Lo cual me deja como una hipócrita. —dijo Hermione sonriendo misteriosamente— Y dejá de hacer tanto escándalo, Ron, tampoco es que Harry le haya propuesto matrimonio, sólo le trajo ropas. —le dirigió una mirada a Harry dejándole en claro que ya volverían sobre la cuestión más tarde cuando estuvieran solos.

—Potter, —dijo finalmente Malfoy que recién se recuperaba de la impresión— ¿me compraste ropa?

—Es ropa muggle, nada especial… —dijo Harry incómodo, Malfoy había adquirido una expresión que nunca le había visto y que no sabía cómo interpretar— …y yo no sé mucho de moda.

—Potter… err… Harry… Gracias… todavía no puedo creerlo.

—Yo tampoco. —masculló Ron.

—Fue un hermoso gesto. —dijo Ginny.

Ron se sentó a la mesa y tomó una tostada. Seguía refunfuñando. —Todavía no llego a creerlo… ¿cómo le fuiste a comprar ropas?

—Las necesitaba.

—Oh está bien. —se resignó y empezó a untar la tostada con manteca— Por un lado mejor, mejor que se cambie, ya empezaba a oler mal.

—¡Ron! —le advirtió Hermione al tiempo que se sentaba y se servía un vaso de leche. Harry se había quedado como fascinado mirando a Malfoy que había ruborizado furiosamente.

—Yo no creo que sea cierto… ayer estuve sentado a su lado y no sentí nada.

Malfoy se puso aún más colorado, si cabe. Ginny soltó una risita.

—Ah, casi me olvidaba. —metió una mano en un bolsillo y sacó una caja— Te traje esto para vos. Espero que te guste. —dijo entregándosela a Ginny.

Harry esperaba que le agradara el collar. Una cadena con un pendiente de cristal de roca con forma de lágrima. Ginny lanzó un chillido encantado y levantó el collar para que todos pudieran verlo. —¡Oh Harry, es precioso! —exclamó y le tiró los brazos al cuello abrazándolo— Nunca me regalaste algo tan lindo cuando estábamos saliendo. Deberíamos romper más seguido.

Se oyó un ruido sordo como de algo que se hubiese caído. cuando Harry miró por encima del hombro de Ginny, Malfoy estaba agachado, el paquete se le había caído, el envoltorio se había rasgado y las prendas estaban esparcidas sobre el suelo. El flequillo le cubría la cara mientras las juntaba, las manos le temblaban.

—Malfoy, ¿estás b…?

¡Aaayy! —gritó Hermione, todos se voltearon para mirarla, tenía una expresión horrorizada y los pechos estaban creciéndole de tamaño estirándole hasta un limite peligroso la pechera del vestido. —¡Los voy a matar cuando les ponga las manos encima!

oOo

—Sé que te dio lástima, pero espero que no por eso empieces a confiar en él. —dijo Hermione seria tratando al mismo tiempo de ignorar a Ron que, como hipnotizado, tenía los ojos clavados en su busto descomunal. Había usado un encantamiento y había logrado detener el crecimiento. Pero después iba a tener que consultar algún libro para devolverles el tamaño normal.

—Sólo le traje ropa. —protestó Harry— No quiere decir que confíe en él… no tenía nada que ponerse y…

—… y te dio lástima, entiendo. —señaló Hermione— Pero no vayas a bajar la guardia…

—Eso que dijiste de los elfos fue un golpe bajo, cumpa. —apuntó Ron. Desde que se había arreglado con Hermione siempre se ponía del lado de ella. Antes siempre lo había apoyado a él cuando se ponía en mandona.

—Pero es cierto. —insistió Harry— Me hizo acordar de mi tía Marge que se muestra muy afectuosa con los animales pero trata muy mal a las personas. —sabía que era una comparación injusta pero estaba cansado de reproches.

—Harry, —dijo Hermione herida— eso que dijiste es horrible.

—Pero es que vos lo hacés parecer como si yo quisiera poner a Malfoy a la cabeza de la Orden. —replicó Harry enojado— Son sólo algunas prendas que le traje… y ayer lo interrogaron con Veritaserum y no lograron sacarle nada… vos bien lo sabés… así que tampoco creo que sea _taaan_ peligroso.

—Hay gente que puede resistir los efectos… Snape puede, no me extrañaría que Malfoy, que siempre fue su favorito, también pueda.

—Bueno, está bien. Dejemos de lado la cuestión. —dijo Harry y levantó las manos en gesto aplacador— Estoy cansado de discutir. Hablemos de otra cosa. ¿Cuándo es la próxima reunión? Quiero estar presente.

—Harry, vos todavía sos menor de edad…

—Hermione, nosotros somos mayores de edad y no nos dejan… se supone que Harry tiene que salvar al mundo. Todos esperan que mate a Vol… a Ya Sabés Quién. A mí me parece que si lo cargan con tantas responsabilidades lo menos que corresponde es que esté muy bien informado de todo.

Harry sonrió. Ron había sabido apoyarlo con buenos argumentos. —Gracias, Ron. —se oyeron sonidos de campanas que hicieron temblar toda la casa— ¿Qué…? —empezó a preguntar Harry sobresaltado.

—La alarma de aparicionamiento. —explicó Hermione levantando la varita— Sonó muy intensa, deben de ser muchos.

—¿Esperaban a alguien? —preguntó Harry alzando él también la varita.

—Hoy no. —contestó Ron con inquietud en el tono, también blandió la varita— Vayamos a ver, quizá sean periodistas.

Partieron en tropel hacia la cocina. Ginny tenía la varita apuntando a Malfoy. Malfoy lucía la más aburrida de las expresiones. La señora Weasley entró también en ese momento, muy nerviosa.

—¿Tenía que venir alguien, mamá? —preguntó Ginny.

—No… no que yo sepa. —contestó la señora Weasley jadeante.

—Voy a ir a ver quién es. —declaró Harry y enfiló hacia la puerta que daba al patio.

—¡Potter, no seas imbécil! —Malfoy fue el primero que reaccionó, aunque todos los otros también estaban a punto de protestar— Mandá a algún otro… y que ni se te ocurra ir solo.

—Tiene razón. —dijo Hermione— Vos quedate, voy yo.

—Creo que están exagerando. —dijo Harry sonriendo— ¡Por Merlín! Son las diez y media de la mañana. ¿A quién podría ocurrírsele atacar a esta hora?

—Harry, tenemos de manera habitual simulacros de este tipo, hay un protocolo de procedimientos, en el sótano…

—¡De ninguna manera voy a ir a esconderme al sótano! —la interrumpió Harry.

—Ya es tarde, están acá. —dijo Hermione señalando la ventana, un grupo de personas enmascaradas se estaban aproximando por el sendero que conducía al punto de aparicionamiento.

—Yo me ocupo de esto. —dijo la señora Weasley y salió de la cocina antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar.

—¡Pero qué…! —empezó a gritar furibunda, un haz rojo le impactó de lleno en el pecho. La fuerza del hechizo la empujó hacia atrás y el cuerpo inerte se desplomó al suelo.

Harry fue el primero que se movió. Le vinieron a la mente imágenes de esa noche en el Ministerio… no había lugar para vacilaciones… si esa noche hubiera usado la Maldición mortal sobre Bellatrix, Sirius hubiese seguido vivo.

— _¡Petrificus totalus!_ —pronunció y paralizó a Malfoy— ¡Ginny, tenemos que traer a tu mamá adentro!

— _¡Accio Molly!_ —gritó Hermione. El cuerpo de la señora Weasley se sacudió un poco pero no se desplazó— ¡No tengo la potencia suficiente, Harry! ¡Probá vos!

No alcanzó a intentar el conjuro, Ron lo apartó con tal brusquedad que lo hizo caer y salió, Ginny corrió hasta la puerta. Cuando se puso nuevamente de pie observó que Ron estaba rodeado por tres mortífagos.

— _¡Impedimenta!_ —gritó Hermione y bajó a uno.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_ —aulló Ginny, pero el mortífago bloqueó el hechizo— _¡Diffindo!_

— _¡Stupefy!_ —lanzó Ron.

Una maldición alcanzó a Ron, cayó de rodillas, le brotaba sangre de las orejas.

—¡Ron! —gritó Hermione adelantándose. Un sonido estridente se elevó en el aire, un sonido que le heló la sangre, era la risa cacareada de Bellatrix Lestrange. Empujó a Ginny haciéndola retroceder al interior de la cocina y avanzó. Un gnomo le pasó corriendo y chillando por encima de las zapatillas. Dos de los atacantes estaban caídos y el tercero rengueaba.

Pero sus ojos se fijaron en una de las figuras que estaba más atrás, de cabellos negros, que reía demencial.

—¿Te animaste finalmente a salir de tu escondite, pequeñín? —lo provocó burlona.

Harry se crispó. _—¡Crucio!_ —escupió. Bellatrix cayó y empezó a sacudirse espasmódicamente. La intención de Harry había sido matarla pero la Maldición Mortal se le había atragantado. Con mórbida fascinación la observó retorcerse. Todo el mundo a su alrededor pasó a moverse como en cámara lenta. La máscara de su víctima se desprendió y dejó expuesta la cara desfigurada por el dolor y la locura.

Un hechizo le acertó, fue como una estocada violenta que lo empujó hacia atrás y terminó haciéndolo caer de espadas, los lentes salieron disparados por el aire. Giró y trató de sentarse, todo se veía borroso.

A un costado, Hermione estaba de pie como escudándolo delante del cuerpo caído de Ron, los cabellos enmarañados y agitados por el viento… y el busto ridículamente descomunal… era la imagen de una valquiria erguida y triunfal… una valquiria castaña eso sí. Había conjurado un escudo de fuerza para cubrirlos a todos pero no iba a poder mantenerlo por mucho más tiempo.

Volvió la vista hacia los atacantes, la mayoría habían empezado a retroceder cuando Bellatrix había caído, excepto uno, aunque la imagen era muy borrosa había un detalle que no hubiese podido dejar de notar, tenía cabellos rubio platinado… inconfundibles… Lucius Malfoy. Era el único que no había reculado y tenía la vista fija en Hermione y un rayo blanco brotó de la punta de la varita.

Harry se incorporó de inmediato y corrió hacia ella gritando, instintivamente sabía que el escudo no iba a resistir el impacto, lo único que podía hacer era interponerse. Y fue lo que hizo, la maldición lo impactó de lleno.

El mundo pareció detenerse de repente. Cayó de rodillas, el pecho parecía abrasársele y una fuerza invisible le constreñía la garganta. No podía respirar. Se clavó las uñas en el cuello como queriendo abrir una brecha que permitiera la entrada de aire a los pulmones. La alarma volvió a sonar… quizá llegaba ayuda… oyó gritos desgarrados de Ginny… y luego todo se puso negro.

oOo


	6. Revelaciones

**El tigre por la cola**

**Capítulo 6 – Revelaciones**

_Padre:_

_Potter sufrió daño mágico severo. Te informaré cuando se haya recuperado. Por el momento resultaría totalmente inútil para la Ceremonia._

_Draco_

oOo

 _¿Quién hubiera imaginado que Potter, el alumno peor vestido de la escuela, tendría cierto buen gusto para elegir ropa?_ Reflexionó Draco contemplando su reflejo de pie frente al espejo. Potter le había comprado un par de todo, en lo que él llamaba colores seguros: blanco, negro, gris y azul.

Había elegido ponerse la camisa gris —la otra era azul cobalto y le hubiera hecho resaltar las ojeras— y el pantalón negro, el otro pantalón era marrón oscuro. Ambas prendas le quedaban muy bien, Potter también había sabido calcular el talle.

Sintió un ligero malestar indefinido en el vientre, que no tenía que ver con indigestión o con los nervios. El cuerpo masculino no está naturalmente preparado para gestar. La poción que le había hecho beber su padre le había creado un órgano nuevo en las entrañas. Que iba creciendo haciéndose lugar desplazando a las otras vísceras hasta una nueva posición de equilibrio. Pronto empezaría a notársele, sólo esperaba que para entonces ya hubiese abandonado esa miserable vivienda.

Se puso de costado para observarse el perfil, nada todavía, sólo había pasado una semana. Pero por las dudas y para distraer la atención iba dejar sin abrochar los tres botones superiores. Las dos remeras y las dos camisas que le había traído eran de manga larga. Seguramente Potter había tenido en cuenta la Marca Oscura en su antebrazo.

Sobre la almohada estaba el primer objeto de los requeridos para la Ceremonia, una servilleta con sangre seca de Ronald Weasley, ya contaba con la sangre de un amigo sangrepura.

Se sintió muy satisfecho con su aspecto, los pantalones negros combinaban bien con el gris de la camisa y los botones abiertos le daban un aire informal que se potenciaría con los pies descalzos. Potter no le había traído calzado. Se ató los cabellos, todavía húmedos por el baño, hacia atrás en una pequeña cola —con una cinta negra que generosamente le había facilitado la Weaselette— dejó libre sólo un mechón sobre la frente… estaba listo para presentarse ante su público.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el pendiente de cristal. La Weaselette lo había dejado caer durante la batalla de la cocina —así era como la llamaba mentalmente— y Draco lo había alzado y se lo había guardado. No sabía bien por qué había hecho algo así, pero el tener algo que Potter había elegido para su ex le daba una cierta sensación de calidez. La Weaselette, hasta el momento, no se había dado cuenta de que lo había perdido.

Había estado muy ocupada y preocupada por su madre, sus dos hermanos y su ex novio internados en St. Mungo. A Potter y al Weasel les habían dado el alta ese mismo día. La señora Weasley todavía estaba convaleciente.

La Weaselette había quedado de ama de casa y se había tomado muy en serio su papel, mandoneaba a todos los que venían a la casa igual que su madre. La sangresucia Granger, por su parte, parecía estar reinventando el arte de la investigación.

—¡Que comience el show! —le guiñó a su imagen en el espejo y salió de su habitación hacia las escaleras. Hizo una pausa antes de empezar a descender —un poco de efecto dramático nunca viene mal—, cuánto le habría gustado que Potter lo viera vestido con las ropas nuevas.

—Buenas noches. —saludó para llamar la atención de los reunidos, varias miradas se elevaron. Y comenzó a bajar desplegando todo su garbo y elegancia naturales.

—Señor Malfoy. —lo saludó lacónicamente la profesora McGonagall.

—Profesora. —replicó él con amabilidad.

Weasley puso mala cara y desvió la vista. Potter giró la cabeza en su dirección, pero sin expresión en los ojos, su mirada parecía perdida en el infinito. Draco tomó asiento en el sofá al lado de Potter. Había cierta tensión en el ambiente. La conversación se reinició.

—Ya he revisado todo dos veces y no encuentro nada que pueda ayudar. —dijo Granger cerrando de golpe el libro que sostenía sobre la falda— Si tan sólo supiera cuál maldición fue la que le acertó…

—Quizá deberíamos consultárselo a nuestro mortífago residente. —apuntó el Weasel con acritud mirando con hostilidad a Draco— No nos olvidemos de que fue su padre el que le lanzó el hechizo.

—Ya lo he dicho y repetido infinidad de veces… ¡no era mi padre! Todo lo que Potter y los otros vieron fue cabello platinado, sé reconocer la firma mágica de mi familia, no necesito varita para eso. Y quisiera recordarles que el haz del hechizo era blanco brillante… lo más probable es que no se haya tratado de magia oscura.

—Lamentablemente no pudimos capturar a ninguno para interrogarlo… ¡todavía no puedo creerlo! —intervino Tonks contrariada— Apenas nos vieron venir, juntaron a los heridos y escaparon. Draco tiene razón, sin embargo, no creo que haya sido una maldición oscura.

—Que le cortó la respiración y lo hizo poner morado. —agregó la sangresucia con fastidio— ¿Están todos seguros de que no hay nada que podamos hacer?

—Consultamos a todos los especialistas que conocemos. —dijo el licántropo con su sempiterno tono amable, Draco notó que estaba más demacrado que nunca— Hicieron todo lo que pudieron, pero la conclusión de todos ellos fue la misma, opinan que es algo temporario pero que hará falta esperar.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —preguntó la señora Weasley con voz chillona— Ya han pasado cuatro días y no ha habido mejoría.

—¿Cómo que no ha habido mejoría? —se impacientó Tonks— Su estado general es aceptable, de otro modo no le hubiesen dado el alta.

—Pero hay algo que yo no entiendo. —intervino Granger abriendo otra vez el libro— Estaba leyendo sobre esta maldición que mencionan acá…

Mientras la sangresucia seguía perorando, Potter bostezó y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás. Draco se inclinó y le susurró al oído.

—Potter, llevo puesta la ropa que me diste.

Potter giró la cabeza en su dirección. —¿Te queda bien?

Los ojos verdes refulgían más verdes que nunca sin la barrera de los anteojos interponiéndose. Harry Potter había quedado ciego como consecuencia del hechizo que le había impactado. Todos decían que era algo temporario pero que no había forma de acelerar la cura. Cualquiera fuera el hechizo que había lanzado contra la sangresucia el que todos habían tomado por su padre, le había acertado a Potter que se había interpuesto para proteger a su amiga. Draco no tenía la menor idea de cuál había sido la maldición, no era una de las muchas que le había enseñado su padre.

—¿Y…? ¿Cómo te quedan? —insistió Potter.

—Eh… muy bien… estupendas. —contestó Draco y volvió a prestar atención a la conversación que se desarrollaba alrededor.

—Molly, ¿te parece que sería sensato? —preguntaba en ese momento la profesora McGonagall.

Respondió el señor Weasley, que no había hablado hasta ese momento. Draco ya había notado que tenía un aspecto peor que el de Lupin, si cabe. —La Madriguera ya no es segura. No nos queda otra opción.

—¡Yo no voy a volver a la casa de mis parientes! —se enardeció Potter.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó la Weaselette— Sabemos que no se ocuparían de cuidarte.

—No se hable más entonces. —dijo la profesora McGonagall alisándose la ropa. Ella también se veía muy mal, parecía haber envejecido decenas de años desde la última vez que Draco la había visto. Los últimos acontecimientos habían hecho estragos en todos lo miembros de la Orden. Volvió la mirada hacia su prima era la única que parecía distendida y de aspecto saludable. Quizá porque podía disimular su aspecto con sus habilidades de metamorfomaga o quizá por otra razón…

—La cuestión a decidir es qué hacemos con Malfoy. —dijo Moody, que estaba de pie cerca de la escalera. Draco hubiera jurado que no estaba en la sala cuando él había bajado. El viejo auror lucía tan malhumorado e intimidante como siempre. Draco se encogió en su asiento, mucho le hubiera gustado poder esfumarse en el aire, todos los ojos se habían vuelto hacia él.

—Podríamos mandarlo a su casa. —sugirió el señor Weasley— Quizá la razón del ataque fue que Lucius Malfoy sabía que su hijo estaba acá.

—¿Realmente piensa que ésa fue la causa? ¿No cree que quizá tenga más que ver el hecho de que ustedes tienen una organización secreta cuyas reuniones se llevan a cabo aquí a diario?

—¿Y cómo es que sabe eso, jovencito? — la punta del bastón de Moody le levantó la barbilla.

—No hace falta ser demasiado sagaz para darse cuenta. —replicó Draco tratando de disimular el nerviosismo— Entra y sale mucha gente… y diría que no todos demuestran la cautela y discreción que sería de esperar. Y si bien invitan a gente del Ministerio ocasionalmente, tengo la impresión de que es más lo que les ocultan que lo que les informan.

—Yo también pienso que deberíamos mandarlo de vuelta. —opinó Ron.

—No podemos. —replicó Moody con un gruñido frustrado— Ha visto demasiado… podríamos usar Obliviate pero hay formas de recuperar la información… si uno sabe cómo hacerlo. Lo más seguro sería matarlo.

—¡Supongo que será una broma! —chilló Tonks— Es sólo un chico, Moody. ¡Cómo sugiere algo así?

—No puedo creer que esté escuchando una conversación como ésta. —clamó la profesora McGonagall y luego agregó con determinación: —Nos queda una única solución, tendrá que mudarse a… allí.

—Entonces… ¿volvemos a… allá? —dijo Potter con tono dolorido; ¿de qué estarían hablando?, se preguntó Draco, ¿por qué el Niño Maravilla se había deprimido de repente? —¿Quién es el Guardián Secreto ahora?

—Yo. —contestó la profesora con voz exhausta— Molly se había ofrecido, pero no podía cargarla con esa responsabilidad. Y puedo asegurarles que es muy pesada.

—¿Cómo están las cosas en la escuela, profesora? —preguntó la sangresucia.

—Terribles. —contestó McGonagall incisiva— Esa mujer, Umbridge, mete la nariz en todo… y Sybil es una complicación adicional, está ebria todo el día y se pasea con botellas de licor en la mano. El último dislate fue la predicción de que el sembrado de repollos de Hagrid se arruinaría… y Umbridge registra por escrito todos sus desvaríos… y después viene y me presenta todas las quejas —la profesora apretó los dientes y enderezó los hombros— … y todos los días viene con una nueva disposición ministerial.

—Profesora, —apuntó Granger con aires académicos en el tono— Hogwarts es una institución surgida mucho antes que Ministerio, creo que podrían aducirse argumentos para defender legalmente su autonomía.

—Muy sensata reflexión, señorita Granger, pero para sostener un recurso como ése haría falta realizar una investigación exhaustiva de mil años de documentación. No es una tarea que esté en condiciones de encarar en este momento.

—Yo estoy dispuesta a ayudar. —ofreció Granger de inmediato. Gryffindor tenía que ser, podría haberle ido muy bien en Ravenclaw, pensó Draco. Pero los Ravenclaw carecían de la pasión ardiente de los Gryffindors— Voy a ir seguido a la biblioteca para investigar sobre la condición de Harry, pero también puedo dedicarme a revisar toda la documentación de los archivos.

La expresión de la directora se iluminó. —Realmente apreciaría una colaboración como ésa.

—Apenas terminemos con la mudanza me pondré en comunicación con Ud. para coordinar los detalles.

—Ah sí, eso me ha hecho acordar… —dijo la profesora e hizo castañetear los dedos, dos elfos se materializaron un segundo después— Dobby y Winky han sido asignados para el mantenimiento de la casa. Fuera del período de clases hay mucho menos trabajo en la escuela, ellos ayudarán a Molly en todo lo que sea necesario.

Draco no dejó de notar la negativa reacción de Granger, por su expresión se hubiese dicho que una estampida de screwts de cola explosiva estaba a punto de atacarla. Uno de los elfos había pertenecido a los Malfoy, Draco podía distinguir trazas de las improntas mágicas. La otra estaba borracha y ofrecía un aspecto deplorable.

—Dobby lo lamenta mucho, profesora, Winky ha bebido de más… otra vez. —dijo el ex elfo de los Malfoy con una reverencia, llevaba encima una cantidad ridícula de prendas, incluyendo una media a lunares calzada en la cabeza.

—Pero… —empezó a protestar la sangresucia— …la casa…

—… es inmensa y está sucia. —intervino Potter vehemente— Y de llamar a Kreacher… ¡ni hablar! Nos acecharía escondido aguardando la oportunidad para empujarnos a vos y a mí escaleras abajo, lo sabés muy bien. —el enojo en la voz de Potter iba creciendo a medida que hablaba— Esa casa es… —hizo una pausa como si estuviera buscando la palabra apropiada… un florero que estaba sobre una mesa explotó. Draco se estremeció por la oleada de magia que agitó la atmósfera, tragó ostensiblemente; los demás presentes no parecieron sorprenderse en absoluto, ya estarían habituados a esos episodios.

—Hermione… tenés que vincular a Winky. —declaró Potter de repente.

—¿Qué! —vociferó Granger con escandalizada indignación.

—Tenés que vincularla a vos. Y después vas a tener tiempo de convencerla de las bondades de ser libre, si llegaras a lograr eso… ¿qué mayor satisfacción?

—A mí me parece una estupenda idea. —opinó el licántropo— ¿Por qué no, Hermione?

—Hum… —gruñó ella dubitativa.

—Una vez que se establezca el vínculo, te vas a dar cuenta de que no se trata solamente de ordenarle lo que debe hacer— explicó Draco— Vos podés no prestarle atención si ese es tu deseo, pero el elfo… elfa en este caso… desarrolla una empatía potente, puede adivinar tus deseos antes que vos misma.

—Lo voy a pensar. —se limitó a agregar Hermione.

—Yo ya tengo que retirarme. —dijo la profesora McGonagall y le entregó a Draco un recorte de pergamino— Léalo y quémelo de inmediato.

Draco leyó: _Grimmauld Place, número 12._

La señora Weasley se lo sacó prontamente de las manos. —Yo me ocupo. —dijo, enfiló hasta la chimenea y lo arrojó al fuego.

—Entonces, ¿tenemos que hacer las valijas? —preguntó Draco.

oOo

—Potter, ¿adónde vamos? — quiso saber Draco mientras subían. El Weasel ya se había retirado a dormir un momento antes, todavía no se sentía del todo recuperado. La sangresucia lo había acompañado y una vez que lo hubo puesto a dormir había aparicionado junto con Lupin a Privet Drive. Habían ido a buscar las cosas de Potter. El licántropo iba a ir solo pero Granger había insistido en acompañarlo aduciendo que ella entendía mejor a los muggles que todos los demás puestos juntos.

Cuando Potter se había puesto de pie le había dado un mareo y había tambaleado, la Weaselette había saltado para auxiliarlo pero Draco que estaba más cerca se le había adelantado. —Yo me ocupo. —dijo con determinación sosteniéndolo del brazo.

—Este lugar protegido con _Fidelius_ al que vamos… ¿qué es exactamente?

—Err… mi casa. —respondió Harry pestañeando varias veces seguidas, todavía no se habituaba a no poder ver— ¿Adónde me llevás?

—A tu cuarto… ¿vos tenés una casa?

—Es más bien un mausoleo. —dijo Harry haciendo una mueca— No es precisamente el lugar que elegiría para pasar las vacaciones. —hablaba con tanta tristeza en la voz, a Draco le entraron ganas de abrazarlo para consolarlo.

—Escalones. —avisó.

—¿Hacia arriba?

—A menos que quieras ir a dormir al sótano.

—¿Por qué aceptaste recibir la marca? —preguntó Harry de improviso, la pregunta lo sacudió y lo hizo tambalear, fue el turno de Harry de sostenerlo.

—¿Pero que clase de pregunta es ésa? —lo increpó Draco tratando de recomponerse— ¿Me vas a preguntar a continuación cuántas personas maté?

—Yo estaba ahí esa noche. —dijo Harry con voz muy suave— En la Torre… cuando no pudiste matar a Dumbledore y Snape tuvo que hacerlo por vos.

De repente todo su mundo pareció haberse sumergido bajo agua. Draco apretó el pasamanos, para sostenerse pero también para tratar de controlarse. Los colores del rostro le viraron de un rubor ardiente a un lívido helado en rápida sucesión. Dio gracias a las deidades que Potter estuviera ciego y no pudiera verlo.

—¿Vos estabas allí esa noche? —le posó una mano en la espalda y empujó suavemente instándolo a que siguiera subiendo.

—Dumbledore me había lanzado un hechizo… yo no podía moverme.

—Bueno… lo cierto es que debería haberlo matado. —dijo Draco con voz áspera— Mirá adónde vine a terminar. —ya no les faltaba mucho para llegar a destino, Draco quería terminar esa infernal conversación cuanto antes.

—Deberías haber recurrido a él desde el principio… él hubiera sabido protegerte.

—Lo dudo mucho, era un viejo senil y excéntrico… por no decir desequilibrado.

—¡Esa noche ya se estaba muriendo! —lo increpó Potter con aspereza— Y él creía que todos tenían posibilidad de redimirse… y si bien era muy manipulador, yo lo sé mejor que ninguno… también creía que a todos había que darles la posibilidad de elegir —Potter se sacudió para librarse de la mano de Draco que le retenía el brazo y avanzó unos pasos tambaleándose torpemente.

—Ya que trajiste a colación el tema de la muerte… ¿vos sos consciente de lo cerca que estuviste?

Potter se detuvo de golpe. —¿Qué querés decir?

—Ese día… el de la batalla de la cocina. ¿Te acordás de lo que hiciste?

—No sé que querés decir… tuve mala suerte… me acertó una maldición…

Draco suspiró juntando paciencia y apeló a un tono como el que se usa con nenes díscolos.

—Hay algo que deberías tener en claro: pusiste en riesgo la vida de tus amigos.

—¡Claro que no! —protestó Harry.

—Por tu inconsciencia…

—¡Callate, Malfoy!

—No deberías hacer callar a quien intenta hacerte razonar…

—¡Oh discúlpeme, su Alteza. Ilumíneme con su sensatez…

—Potter, si eso quiso ser un sarcasmo, te recomendaría que tomaras lecciones. —dijo Draco enfatizando las sílabas. Potter se sonrojó. _Queda tan encantador con las mejillas encendidas._

—Todavía estoy esperando la explicación… hasta ahora no oí sino ironías.

—Quizá no sea el mejor momento… no quisiera trastornarte más…

—No, está bien… estoy cansado y… pero voy a hacer un esfuerzo para mantenerme calmo… decime lo que querías decirme.

—Interponerte en la trayectoria de ese hechizo… fue una insensatez… quedaste fuera de combate y sin posibilidad de ayudar a nadie.

—Lo sé. —dijo Potter con cautela.

—¡Lo sabés? ¡Y lo decís así como algo muy natural?

—Bueno, sí… estuve reflexionando mucho sobre eso. Suponiendo que la Orden hubiese demorado un poco más hubiese sido un desastre. Yo era el más fuerte de todos y debería haber tratado de mantenerme indemne puesto que de esa forma hubiera sido más útil para defender a los demás. —había dicho todo como si repitiera algo aprendido de memoria.

—¿Moody te dijo eso?

—No, Remus. —Potter soltó una breve carcajada— Me regañó durante un largo rato al respecto. Me dijo, entre otras cosas, que debía concentrarme más y que debía actuar reflexivamente y no a tontas y a locas.

—Sabias palabras. —declaró Draco solemne y agregó sarcástico— Lastima que parece que es esperar demasiado de una mente con capacidades tan limitadas como la tuya.

—Como agudeza ésa también dejó bastante que desear, me resbaló por completo— dijo Potter con una sonrisa desdeñosa, luego se puso serio— Estaba tu tía.

—Y vos arremetiste contra ella descontrolado para saciar tus ansias de venganza sin tener en cuenta tu seguridad personal.

—¡Oh, basta! —gritó Potter y retomó la marcha tambaleante— Después de todo… ¡a vos que mierda te importa si yo termino vivo o muerto!

_Muerto no vas a resultarle de utilidad a ninguno de los dos lados._

En ese momento esa monstruosidad de animal que la sangresucia llamaba gato pasó por al lado de Potter y se frotó contra sus tobillos antes de seguir su camino. La precaria estabilidad de Potter se desequilibró completamente y empezó a desplomarse.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Draco y se abalanzó a sostenerlo, logró retenerlo contra su pecho. Era relativamente pequeño… y sin embargo lo sintió tan pesado.

—Vos… —dijo Potter jadeante contra el pecho de Draco que lo había rodeado en un abrazo protector— ¡Me llamaste Harry!

—Fue un lapsus del momento. —se apresuró a asegurarle Draco— Tan pronto recupere mi varita voy a usar un _Obliviate_ para borrar de mi mente esta circunstancia tan oprobiosa.

—Sos tan cómico. —dijo Harry con una corta risa jadeante— Tenés siempre esas salidas tan ingeniosas.

—Potter, ¿en el hospital te controlaron bien? ¿estás seguro de que no sufriste daño cerebral? ¿o acaso los mellizos te dieron de beber whisky de fuego?

—Te bañaste. —dijo Harry— Olés como Ron.

—¡Potter! —exclamó Draco, muy consciente de que estaban los dos parados en lo alto de la escalera, que tenía a Potter fuertemente abrazado contra sí y que ninguno de los dos parecía tener intenciones de querer separarse. El calor que emanaba de El Niño Que Sobrevivió lo iba impregnado y le encendía las entrañas— Por favor, no me digas que tenés la costumbre de ir olisqueando a tus amigos. ¡Es repugnante!

—Nah… —dijo Harry sonriendo y frotó la mejilla con deleite contra el pecho desnudo— Quizá sea mejor que me vaya a dormir.

 _¡Mierda!_ , pensó Draco. En ese momento Tonks y la señora Weasley subían la escalera acercándoseles. —Señora Weasley… Tonks…

—Harry… —dijo Tonks con tono preocupado— ¿qué te pasa?

—Es la medicina que le han dado. —explicó la señora Weasley; el señor Weasley que venía más atrás también se les aproximó— Es para mantenerlo calmo, el efecto se activa cuando se pone nervioso.

—De golpe se puso a balbucear… desvaríos. —acotó Draco.

—Siempre me gustó tu pelo, Malfoy. —continuó susurrando Potter— En la escuela siempre sentía deseos de tocarlo. —para horror de Draco, Potter soltó una risita, alzó la cara y se la sepultó en el hueco del cuello. Draco empezó a considerar si no sería mejor soltarlo y que se desplomara al suelo.

—Harry, ¡a la cama! —ordenó la señora Weasley tomándolo de la mano.

—Tenés un cuello lindo. —masculló Harry— Largo, suave… ideal para morderlo.

—No va a recordar nada de esto. —dijo el señor Weasley con tono incómodo y marchó detrás de su esposa y Harry. Draco los observó alejarse por el pasillo.

Se volvió hacia Tonks que lo miraba fijamente con una expresión muy extraña en los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó temeroso.

—La poción que le administraron… sirve para calmar el nerviosismo, para distender la mente. No se va a acordar de nada de lo que dijo… pero lo que dijo no eran incoherencias o desvaríos.

—¿Cómo? No entiendo… ¿qué…?

—Todo lo que dijo lo dijo en serio… todas y cada una de las palabras… es lo que siente realmente.

oOo


	7. En tinieblas

**El tigre por la cola**

**Capítulo 7 – En tinieblas**

_Estaba sentado en un gran sillón de respaldo alto tapizado en cuero negro. Miraba hacia abajo, a la mujer que yacía a sus pies. Los cabellos le caían en tirabuzones negros cubriéndole el rostro. Las vestiduras negras estaban rasgadas y el cuerpo se le sacudía incontrolablemente._

— _No sé para qué me molesté en hacerte escapar de la prisión, no has hecho sino interferir y perjudicar mis planes. —siseó con irritación haciendo girar la varita en una mano. En la otra tenía un objeto de la mitad del tamaño de su palma, de color verde y de forma cilíndrica, uno de los extremos, romo, el otro, aguzado._

— _Lo siento, mi señor, yo pensé… —susurró la mujer con la voz ronca, tenía la garganta muy irritada después de haber gritado tanto— yo…_

— _¿Realmente pensaste que haciendo algo así te ganarías mi favor? —aulló Voldemort, los temblores del cuerpo de la mujer se potenciaron por el terror. El Señor Oscuro sonrió satisfecho, suscitar miedo siempre lo regocijaba._

— _Yo creía que Lucius… —aventuró la mujer._

— _¡No era el momento! —la interrumpió— Todavía no estamos listos para la Ceremonia y tus acciones irreflexivas sólo consiguieron entorpecer las cosas. Quizá debería probar esto con sobre vos… —dijo alzando el cilindro. La mujer alzó la cabeza y gimió aterrada, los rizos se desplazaron a los costados descubriendo ante Harry los rasgos distorsionados por el miedo de Bellatrix Lestrange._

 _¡Oh, por Merlín!,_ pensó Harry presa del pánico. _Estoy otra vez en la cabeza de Voldemort. Tengo que despertarme._ Tenía que despertarse ante de que Voldemort se diera cuenta de la intrusión y le invadiera la mente. Había tantas cosas de las que no quería que se enterara.

Forcejeó para liberarse, la cicatriz le quemaba, no podía respirar… y finalmente se despertó, podía sentir las sábanas y el olor de la almohada… olor a Ron… y a vainilla y especias… pero todo estaba oscuro. Podía oír gorjeos de pájaros y voces muy a lo lejos… pero no veía nada. Se llevó las manos a la cara para abrirse los ojos. ¿Cómo había llegado a la cama? Lo último que recordaba era haber estado subiendo las escaleras, conversando civilizadamente con Malfoy. Y después nada, ¿dónde estaba y por qué no podía ver?

Apretó las uñas contra la cara, quería abrirse los ojos, quería ver donde estaba… ¿acaso seguía soñando? ¿seguía en la mente de Voldemort? Si era así tenía que escaparse sin demora.

—¡Potter! ¡Basta! ¡Que te vas a arrancar los ojos!

—¿Cómo…? —chilló arañándose la cara— ¡No puedo ver…!

—Por supuesto que no podés ver, tarado, estás ciego.

—¿Estoy ciego? —repitió— ¡Yo no soy ciego! ¡Despertame! —un dolor agudo, una uña abrió la piel por debajo de un ojo… pero igual no podía despertarse. Necesitaba ver, la oscuridad lo aplastaba… ¡necesitaba ver!

—Vaciarte los ojos no te va a ayudar a recuperar la vista, Potter. —dos manos fuertes le agarraron las suyas y se las sacaron de la cara.

—¡Malfoy! —exclamó.

—Esperá un momento, voy a llamar a alguien. —dijo Malfoy poniéndose de pie.

—¡No! —gritó Harry. No quería que sus amigos lo vieran así… asustado, sudoroso, confuso, con marcas de arañazos en la cara— Por un momento me olvidé de que me había quedado ciego.

—Ah, bueno… ahora entiendo… —la voz se iba alejando.

—¿Donde está Ron? —preguntó, de pronto le había entrado pánico de quedarse solo.

—Bajó a almorzar. —la voz se alejaba más.

—¿Y porqué… vos no estás abajo? —preguntó para retenerlo no quería que lo dejara solo.

—No tenía hambre. —sonaba más lejos aun.

—¡No te vayas! —gritó sentándose— No quiero… — se bajó de la cama y estiró la mano en dirección a la voz, desesperado por contacto humano.

—¿Qué te pasa, Potter? —no había malicia en el tono, quizá una nota de curiosidad.

—No quiero quedarme solo. —lamentó de inmediato haberlo dicho, hizo una mueca, seguramente Malfoy iba aprovecharse de la ventaja. Se llevó una vez más las manos a la cara, quizá podría…

—Potter… —Nuevamente las manos fuertes le agarraron las suyas. Harry se resistió. Se sentía mareado y todo le parecía irreal… ¿y por qué querían dejarlo solo? No podía ver…

—No puedo ver… —murmuró.

—Creía que ya habíamos dejado eso establecido.

—Estoy ciego… —repitió, el cuerpo comenzó a temblarle a medida que iba asumiendo la verdad… ¿cómo iba a poder bajar a comer si no podía ver? ¡si ni siquiera sabía donde estaba la ropa! Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Las manos lo abrazaron, eran tan cálidas, sorprendentemente agradables. —Potter… —dijo la voz apaciguadora— … no es el momento para un colapso depresivo.

—Yo… yo… —Harry respiró hondo y contuvo el aire unos segundos para calmarse— …estoy ciego.

—Ya… ya… sentate o te vas a desmayar… —Malfoy lo hizo sentar en la cama y él también se sentó a su lado. Harry lo abrazó, necesitaba aferrarse a algo sólido… y era tan agradable.

—Creo que voy a vomitar. —murmuró.

—¡Que ni se te ocurra, Potter! Si haces algo asqueroso como vomitarme encima te voy a refregar la nariz en lo que devuelvas. —dijo Malfoy, Harry le apoyó la cabeza en el pecho, la mejilla sobre la piel desnuda y una vez más sintió el olor de la almohada.

—Tu nariz es más larga que la mía. —le dijo, sintiéndose muy confortado por el palpitar de ese corazón tan cercano. Y ese cuerpo esbelto pero fuerte y de pecho amplio. Era regocijante la seguridad que le trasmitían los brazos cálidos que lo envolvían. Una mano consoladora dibujaba círculos en su espalda.

—Potter… lo que dijiste es insultante. —pero Harry podía ver la sonrisa en la voz. La voz de Malfoy que sonaba tan dulce en ese instante, lástima que no fuera siempre así… la mayor parte del tiempo sólo decía cosas desagradables.

—Me dijeron que estaba ciego… en St. Mungo… pero con tanta gente alrededor no parecía algo real… —murmuró a modo de explicación.

—No te inquietes… el shock fue muy duro.

Una parte de su cerebro protestaba horrorizada, ¡tenía la cara sepultada en el pecho de Draco Malfoy! Pero eso era lo que necesitaba…

—Gracias… —susurró.

Malfoy no respondió pero Harry sintió que el abrazo que lo envolvía se estrechaba un poco. Oyó un suspiro y luego sintió la barbilla que se apoyaba sobre su cabeza… se sentía tan protegido. Nadie lo había abrazado así nunca… ni Hermione, ni Ron, ni Sirius… personas que él consideraba familia… nadie lo había abrazado como si fuera algo frágil… refugiándose contra ese cuerpo sentía que era valioso, por ser él, Harry… y no porque estaba destinado a salvar al mundo.

A veces no hace falta hablar… y tampoco es imprescindible ver. El aroma a vainilla y almizcle… y los suaves vellos que le cosquilleaban la mejilla eran tan relajantes… la tensión acumulada durante tanto tiempo se disolvía… ¿sería eso lo que llamaban paz de espíritu?

Estuvieron largo tiempo así… en una posición que muchos hubieran juzgado como comprometedora… y se trataba de Malfoy… el enemigo. Pero no le importaba… era demasiado bueno para desaprovecharlo. en un momento hasta se vio tentado a sacar la lengua y lamer la piel suave que tenía tan próxima a sus labios… ¿sabría también a vainilla o a otra cosa? ¿Y si la mordisqueaba… cuál sería la sensación?

Se oyeron pasos que subían por la escalera, inmediatamente se separaron. Se sintió culpable como si hubiesen compartido algo prohibido.

Segundos después cuando Ron entró parloteando sobre lo que acababa de almorzar, Harry estaba apoyado contra el respaldar de la cama luciendo renovado y tranquilo.

oOo

La mudanza fue bastante traqueteada. Pero no se trasladaron todos juntos ni en un único medio. Harry, Tonks, Malfoy y Remus tomaron el Knight Bus. Malfoy no estaba acostumbrado al vapuleo, las sacudidas violentas y los cambios de velocidad sorpresivos le provocaron arcadas durante todo el viaje. Estuvo protestando la mayor parte del tiempo, era inconcebible que la sociedad mágica contara con un medio de transporte tan deficiente. Según mencionó Tonks, cuando llegaron a Grimmauld Place tenía la tez verde y lucía descompuesto.

En la casa fue peor aun. Había estado abandonada y tenía el aspecto de una cueva de acromántulas cubierta de polvo, según la descripción de Ron. Los elfos habían limpiado la cocina y algunas habitaciones pero no habían tenido tiempo para más. Había un hedor a muerte en el ambiente como si hubiera algo podrido debajo de las maderas del suelo. Malfoy vomitó apenas hubo cruzado el umbral. Los mellizos no perdieron la ocasión para acribillarlo con pullas. Y Malfoy explotó en una letanía de insultos haciendo referencia a condenadas brujas obesas que infestaban el mundo pariendo Weasleys pelirrojos uno detrás de otro como una máquina de hacer salchichas. George lo hizo callar metiéndole un trapo en la boca.

—¡Me rehúso terminantemente a quedarme acá! —vociferó Malfoy cuando pudo sacarse la mordaza.

—La puerta del frente está abierta, hurón. —señaló Ron— Podés irte cuando quieras.

La distribución de cuartos también tuvo sus bemoles.

—La habitación de ustedes tiene sólo dos camas, —dijo Hermione— vamos a tener que mover alguna de otro cuarto o quizá podríamos transfigurar algo.

—¿Por qué tiene que dormir en nuestra habitación? —se quejó Ron.

—Es en la de ustedes o en la nuestra… alguien tiene que vigilarlo y no podemos ponerlo con Moody.

—¿Y por qué no? Moody es el único que tiene una habitación sólo para él. —adujo Ron— Éste es capaz de estrangularnos mientras dormimos.

—Nunca haría algo así. —protestó Malfoy indignado— El estrangulamiento es tedioso y lleva mucho tiempo… llegado el caso creo que preferiría un hacha.

—¡Oh basta! —se impacientó Hermione— Si durmieron en la misma habitación en La Madriguera, no veo razón para que hagas tanto problema.

—Nosotros ya tenemos que irnos. —anunció uno de los mellizos.

—¿Cómo que se van? —preguntó Ron.

—Tenemos que ir a atender el negocio, la empleada no puede manejarse sola, y estuvimos ausentes durante mucho tiempo todos estos días.

—¿Van a venir a cenar? —quiso saber Ginny. A Harry el tono que usó le sonó muy parecido al de la señora Weasley.

—Probablemente no. —se disculpó Fred.

—Pero vamos a tratar. —se apresuró a agregar George.

Ambos enfilaron hacia la puerta y salieron.

Apenas se cerró la puerta tras ellos Hermione chisto fastidiada. —Deberíamos haberles pedido que nos ayudaran a trasladar la cama para Malfoy.

—Pero que bien, Granger. —acotó Malfoy con voz insinuante— Celebro que te preocupes tanto por mi bienestar.

Harry esperaba una reacción irritada de Ron, pero el pelirrojo se lo tomó con humor. —Hermione es por naturaleza defensora de pobres y desamparados y a falta de elfos doméstico, bien vale un Malfoy desvalido.

oOo

Ginny bajó a la cocina para ayudar a la señora Weasley. Los otros cuatro enfilaron hacia la escalera.

—El descanso. —le informó Hermione a Harry, Harry ya había notado el cambio de ángulo del pasamanos pero igualmente asintió agradeciendo. Estaban frente al retrato de la señora Black, Hermione lo había rodeado con una burbuja de silencio, los labios de la mujer se movían profiriendo las habituales imprecaciones pero el encantamiento absorbía completamente el sonido.

—¿Quién es? —inquirió Draco.

—La señora Black. —contestó Ron— Tu tía abuela, creo… ¿no notás el parecido familiar?

—Pero si esta es mi tía… —reflexionó Draco— …esta casa debe de ser… pero Potter me había dicho que era de él.

—Se me pasó por alto aclarártelo. —dijo Harry— Malfoy, bienvenido a la Noble y muy Antigua Casa de Black, _Toujours Pur_. Si te interesa, más tarde voy a llevarte a ver la sala del árbol genealógico. Tu mamá y vos, los dos están… o estaban la última vez que estuve acá.

oOo

Al día siguiente iba a llevarse a cabo en la cocina una reunión importante de la Orden. Pero cuando expresaron su deseo de asistir se encontraron con un férreo impedimento.

—No. —declaró Molly Weasley con tono firme.

—Pero, mamá… —dijo Ron.

—Nosotros somos miembros plenos… —dijo Fred.

—…así que podemos asistir. —completó George.

—Nosotros también somos miembros y además estamos viviendo acá, cualquier cosa que se discuta nos atañe directamente. —señaló Ginny.

Harry oía ir y venir los argumentos de unos y otros, le retumbaban en la cabeza, era abrumador.

—Quizá deberían estar presentes, Molly. —intervino Lupin— Harry en particular…

—¡No!

—Pero mamá, si igual después los mellizos nos van a contar… —dijo Ron.

—¡Suban todos, ya dije!

—¡No, yo vivo acá!

—¡Ya mismo, jovencita!

—¡No, no, no…! —insistió Ginny estampando el pie contra el suelo. Harry dio gracias de que Malfoy estuviera encerrado en la habitación y de que no fuera testigo de la deplorable escena.

—Pero es preciso que yo hable con todos. —arguyó Harry, tenía que informarles del sueño. Con el shock por la ceguera y el asunto de la mudanza lo había postergado pero tenía que contarles. Hasta el momento sólo Hermione estaba al tanto.

—Creo que me corresponde a mí decidir qué es lo que debe o no debe ser. —dijo la señora Weasley enojada— Soy lo más cercano que tenés a una madre y deberías hacerme caso… recuerdo una discusión muy parecida a esta con Sirius el año pasado y…

—Y Ud. lo hizo sentir muy mal. —dijo Harry recordando el incidente— le dijo algo así como que me confundía a mí con mi padre.

—Y se lo repetiría si estuviera acá… todavía sos muy joven para decidir… y además en tu condición…

—Ud. lo hace sonar como si la ceguera fuera algo mortal. Ni siquiera es algo permanente.

—Mientras estés bajo mi techo…

—En realidad es Ud la que está bajo mi techo. —la interrumpió Harry muy fastidiado, lo irritaba sobremanera que lo tratara como a un inválido— Y Ud. no es mi madre.

—Bien entonces, si así son las cosas… —dijo la señora Weasley con tono frío, ofendido y exagerada y falsamente amable, todos los demás seguían la escena en completo silencio— De ahora en más me voy a limitar a cocinar… puesto que parece para otra cosa no sirvo… más que para cocinera.

—No fue eso lo que quise decir. —Harry estiró una mano hacia donde calculaba que estaba pero la señora Weasley se negó a establecer cualquier tipo de contacto.

—La prohibición sigue en pie. No van a asistir. —expresó con brusquedad. Dio media vuelta y se fue precipitadamente.

oOo


	8. Té y libros

**El tigre por la cola**

**Capítulo 8 – Té en la cocina y libros en Knockturn Alley**

La casa estaba en silencio excepto por los ocasionales silbidos y crujidos frecuentes en todas las edificaciones antiguas.

Lupin subió desde la cocina y se dirigió a la sala, en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Se apresuró a ir a atender.

—Snape. —saludó formal y retrocedió para darle paso al profesor de Pociones.

—Lupin. —respondió Snape con tono cortante, se sacó la capa y fue a colgarla del ornado perchero cercano a la puerta— ¿Dónde están todos?

—Durmiendo. —respondió Lupin y le hizo un gesto indicándole que lo acompañara a la sala— ¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos?

—Del suficiente. —replicó Snape y agregó— Preferiría que habláramos en la cocina si te parece bien.

—Sí, claro. —ambos descendieron a la cocina— ¿Gustarías un té o algo de comer? Sobró mucho de la cena.

—Puedo asegurarte, Lupin, que no es a comer a lo que he venido. —sacó un frasco del bolsillo y lo depositó sobre la mesa— La poción matalobos.

—Gracias. —dijo Lupin y lo invitó a tomar asiento— ¿Tuviste inconvenientes para prepararla?

—No, Lucius no ha interferido con mis actividades. De hecho ha estado muy ocupado estos días… preparando pociones.

—¿Preparando pociones? ¿Lucius?

—Es un Slytherin. Todos los Slytherin tenemos dotes para las pociones. Claro que Lucius generalmente las compra ya preparadas. —hizo una mueca— Lo que me permite concluir que lo que está preparando debe de ser algo muy importante. Algo que el Señor Oscuro no quiso confiarme a mí.

—Uno supondría que tu última misión para el Señor Oscuro debería haberte ganado una posición más que privilegiada dentro de sus filas.

—Mejor no hablemos de eso. —dijo Snape— ¿Cómo está el chico?

—¿A cuál de todos te referís? —preguntó Lupin poniéndose de pie para ir a servir dos tazas de té.

—A Draco, naturalmente.

—Es… —Lupin dudó un instante, buscaba un término apropiado— …perturbador. ¿Querés hablar con él?

—No, lo mejor es que no sepa que vine. Es mejor que nadie se entere. —dijo Snape y preguntó— ¿Quisiste decir perturbador o perturbado?

—Quizá _perturbador_ no fue una buena elección… _desconcertante_ … Se lleva bien con chicos a los que durante seis años ni siquiera podía tolerar. —Lupin le tendió una taza humeante, Snape la aceptó con una breve inclinación de cabeza, Lupin volvió a tomar asiento—Incluso con Ron… uno habría esperado que se despedazaran mutuamente… no pasan de algunos insultos y rencillas que son más en broma que en serio, como para guardar las formas… durmieron en la misma habitación durante varios días y ninguno de los dos salió físicamente lastimado.

—Draco es un Slytherin, —dijo Snape con orgullo— sabe adaptarse para sobrevivir… no se puede decir lo mismo de otros.

—¿A quién te referís?

—A Potter, naturalmente. Es imprudente y arremete como un inconsciente contra el peligro poniendo en riesgo su vida y la de los demás.

—Es sólo un chico.

—Al que le convendría madurar. —con delicadeza, Snape recorrió con un dedo el borde de la taza— ¿Sigue compartiendo la habitación con Weasley?

—Con Harry y Ron. —respondió Lupin con la vista fija en el movimiento circular del dedo— No podíamos poner a Harry o a Draco solos.

—Veo que lo están vigilando… —hundió apenas el dedo en el té— … de cerca. —y se lo llevó delicadamente a la boca— Muy acertado, no hay que confiar en nadie.

—¿Es por eso que estás probando que el té no esté envenenado? —preguntó Lupin con sorna.

—Mi querido Lupin, si sospechara veneno te lo hubiera hecho beber a vos. —dijo Snape con una mirada de desaprobación— ¿No hubo ningún incidente extraño?

—¿Aparte de haber sido atacados por una horda de mortífagos a media mañana y de la ceguera consecuente de Harry? —dijo Lupin sarcástico fijando otra vez la vista en el dedo que había recomenzado a girar alrededor del borde de la taza— Harry y Draco parecen llevarse sorprendentemente bien. Cuando veníamos en el Knight Bus los escuché conversando animadamente sobre estrategias de lucha… al menos hasta el momento en que Draco empezó a sentir náuseas.

—Extraño… Draco no es de los que se descomponen con facilidad. —comentó Snape— ¿Saben que… —hizo una breve pausa y miró fijo a Lupin—… Draco es bisexual?

—No me pareció que tuviera que decirles nada al respecto… no es mi intención interferir en la vida sentimental de los chicos.

—Y hablando de vida sentimental… ¿qué tal la tuya? —inquirió Snape.

—¿Cómo…?

—Según tengo entendido… hay una joven… quizá demasiado joven… —declaró Snape con mirada seria y tono de censura.

—Es una chica dulce…

—…e inocente que no sabe en lo que se está metiendo. —completó Snape— ¿Ya te ha visto transformado? ¿Se sienta a tu lado durante esas noches?

—¿Por qué me estás haciendo estas preguntas? —quiso saber Lupin con la vista baja clavada en su taza de té— Cuando Sirius…

—Sirius está muerto. —Snape posó con brusquedad la taza sobre la mesa, algo del té se derramó— ¡Muerto!

—¡Andate a la puta que te parió, Severus! —vociferó Lupin perdiendo la compostura, apretó el asa con tal fuerza que la quebró y la taza cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos.

—Calma, Remus… —dijo Snape con voz muy suave, estiró una mano y le acarició la mejilla.

oOo

Hermione se detuvo de golpe cuando divisó al que se les acercaba. George se adelantó un paso y se le paró adelante interponiéndose. Fred marchó al encuentro del que se aproximaba.

—Señorita Granger, —dijo Percy con voz tensa deteniéndose— ¿qué es lo que está haciendo acá?

—¿Ésas son formas de saludar, hermanito? —dijo Fred— También es un gusto verte.

—Sólo a ustedes se les ocurriría traerla aquí. —replicó Percy con desdén y con una mueca de asco como si hubiese olido bosta.

—¿Y vos, para qué estás acá? —dijo George alzando la vista al cartel que tenían encima en el que podía leerse Knockturn Alley.

—Inspección ministerial. —respondió Percy con tono distraído— ¿Qué lleva ahí? —preguntó haciendo un gesto a la pila de libros que Hermione portaba en brazos. Estiró una mano y agarró el que estaba encima de todo. Era un volumen muy maltrecho con manchas muy viejas de sangre seca en la cubierta— _Cura de los daños infligidos por magia oscura_. —leyó Percy y su expresión se iluminó de satisfacción— Compruebo que mis fuentes no se equivocaban, su amiguito fue herido.

 

—No sé a qué se refiere. —replicó Hermione con hostilidad.

—Tengo contactos en St. Mungo. —dijo Percy elevando la nariz con suficiencia— Pero repito mi pregunta original, ¿qué es lo que hace una joven bruja nacida de muggles acompañada por los dos bribones de mis hermanos —puso cara de asco al mencionar el parentesco— en este peligroso andurrial de pésima categoría?

—Por si acaso no te habías dado cuenta, hermanito, tal como están las cosas estos días, todas las calles son peligrosas. —le espetó Fred— Diagon no ofrece ninguna seguridad.

Era cierto, muchos negocios de Diagon habían cerrado y la gente no se animaba a deambular sola. Justamente por eso Hermione les había pedido a los mellizos que la acompañaran.

—Nos ocuparemos de que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad muy pronto. —declaró Percy.

—Sí, sí… si vos lo decís. —dijo George muy poco convencido.

—Y hay otras cosas que también deben cambiar. —prosiguió Percy— Cierta escuela, por ejemplo, que en este momento se encuentra prácticamente acéfala. —Percy sacudió la varita y pronunció: —¡Accio libros! —los volúmenes volaron a su mano, los mellizos se abalanzaron para atacarlo pero Hermione pudo contenerlos a tiempo. En realidad los libros no eran comprometedores, el negocio donde los había comprado era un antro miserable de dudosísima legalidad pero los libros en sí no tenían nada de objetables.

— _Ritos y rituales en las familias sangrepura_. —leyó Percy levantando una ceja.

—Bueno, como sabrá… —improvisó Hermione con soltura—…Ron y yo vamos a casarnos, corresponde que me instruya sobre las conductas apropiadas que honren la nobleza de su estirpe.

—Veo que ya se siente parte de la familia. —dijo Percy sin disimular su disgusto— Y hablando de familia, me enteré de que se habían mudado hace unos días…

—¿Cuál es el problema con Hogwarts que mencionó antes? —inquirió Hermione sin hacer caso de la pregunta implícita.

—Me han llegado informes de que la directora interina no puede controlar al personal, hace un par de noches una tal profesora Trelawney, en avanzado estado de ebriedad, fue sorprendida destruyendo todo un sembrado de repollos. —Percy se permitió una sonrisa divertida y leyó el título del siguiente volumen— _Contrato mágico: vínculo o servidumbre_.

—Bueno, si no va a arrestarnos… —dijo Hermione con fastidio y pronunció un conjuro para recuperar los libros— …tendrá que disculparnos puesto que ya tenemos que irnos.

—Antes de que se retiren, quiero recordarles a mis hermanos que de ahora en más sus bromas ya no serán toleradas. La medida está avalada por un decreto ministerial que acaba de promulgarse. Esos abrigos que obligan a cantar a los que se los ponen no tienen nada de gracioso. Y tampoco es conveniente que se pasen la mayor parte de las noches recorriendo discotecas muggle. —los amonestó Percy y seguidamente hizo un breve gesto a modo de saludo, dio media vuelta y se alejó.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó Hermione desconcertada— ¿A qué viene lo que dijo sobre Hogwarts y las recomendaciones?

—Si no me equivoco, trataba de manera indirecta de obtener información sobre Harry. —dijo George enojado.

—Ni siquiera tuvo la deferencia de preguntar por Ron y Bill. —dijo Hermione fastidiada— Imbécil engreído.

—Pero muy ambicioso… y puede resultar muy peligroso. Informale a Lupin de este encuentro y de que puede haber problemas en Hogwarts. Si hay algo que no quisiera es que la cierren definitivamente—dijo Fred.

—¿Lo decís en serio? —preguntó Hermione, los tres se pusieron en marcha— ¿De golpe se te despertó cariño por la escuela?

—Bueno, cierto es que no fuimos muy aplicados, pero parte de la culpa la tienen los profesores, Dumbledore no tenía buen criterio para contratar, tenés que reconocer que nos tocó cada uno… Pero eso aparte, el día que tenga hijos no podría imaginar que asistieran a otra escuela que no fuese Hogwarts.

—¿Para qué son los libros? —preguntó George.

—El texto médico es para ver si encuentro algo que pueda curar a Harry. Los otros dos son para investigar cosas que Harry mencionó de la visión. Yo voy a… —se interrumpió, un grupo de magos con togas blancas se aproximaba por la vereda.

—Somos de la Escuadra de inspección. —salmodió uno de ellos con prepotencia, dirigiéndose a los mellizos— Venimos a informarles que se han excedido en la cuota asignada de polvo Floo.

—¿Hay racionamiento de polvo Floo! —exclamó Hermione escandalizada.

—Ésta es la primera advertencia—prosiguió el funcionario— Debo recordarles además, que en virtud de lo que establece su contrato, todos los desplazamientos por la red deben informarse diariamente al Ministerio. Recibirán mañana una comunicación oficial por escrito de esta resolución.

oOo

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Hermione perpleja.

—Creo que metimos la pata. —admitió George— Ya me esperaba algo así por lo que había dicho Percy.

—Firmamos hace poco un contrato con el Ministerio—explicó Fred— Para proveerles algunos de nuestros productos manufacturados. Pero no leímos con atención todas las cláusulas.

Hermione contuvo una exclamación. —¿A todos los que trabajan para el Ministerio les racionan el polvo Floo y les controlan los desplazamientos?

—No son tan exigentes con todos… pero con los que pertenecemos a la Orden… es una forma de vigilarnos…

—Ahora entiendo por qué Molly no quería usar la chimenea para los mensajes…

George se limitó a asentir con pesadumbre. —Pero nadie nos va a impedir que vayamos a las discotecas.

oOo


	9. Sacrificio

**El tigre por la cola**

**Capítulo 9 – Sacrificio**

Estaba metido en la cama en la deprimente habitación que les habían asignado escuchando el relato inquietante del Weasel que había entrado en la habitación de las chicas y había encontrado a Ginny midiéndole los pechos a Hermione, para asegurarse de que el hechizo de los mellizos no hubiera dejado secuelas permanentes. —¡Tendrías que haberlo visto, cumpa! —exclamó con total falta de tacto olvidándose de que Potter estaba ciego y que mal hubiera podido verlos. Por otro lado, Draco no alcanzaba a explicarse que pudiera haber alguien interesado en verle los mustios pechos a Granger.

—Sí. —respondió Potter sin mucho entusiasmo— ¿Y se enojaron cuando entraste?

—Bueno… este… respecto a eso… —empezó a balbucear el Weasel, pero no pudo completar la idea porque en ese momento irrumpieron la sangresucia y la Weaselette acometiendo como dos basiliscos hidrofóbicos.

—¡Ronald Weasley, vos y yo tenemos que hablar! —aulló Granger destilando rabia, pero cuando notó que había audiencia no deseada, respiró hondo y trató de calmarse.

—¿Por qué no hablamos mejor de otra cosa? —sugirió el Weasel con voz muy suave, seguramente en ese momento estaba deseando que se lo tragara la tierra— ¿Alguien quiere proponer un tema alternativo?

—Yo tengo uno. —intervino Draco sorprendiéndose a sí mismo con sus palabras— ¿Cómo era la Cámara de los Secretos?

—¿Por qué te interesa saber? —preguntó el Weasel con brusquedad.

—Es un descubrimiento importante, interesante para todos, no sólo para los Slytherin. Pero no se la exploró concienzudamente… decidieron sellarla con todos sus misterios dentro.

—¿Y qué otra cosa esperabas?, ese agujero podría desmoronarse en cualquier momento…

—Yo creo que tiene razón,—interrumpió Granger— podría haber cosas importantes que nunca se descubrirán. Y Harry no se detuvo a explorarla cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

—Te recuerdo que no fue una excursión campestre… había una serpiente gigante con ganas de devorarme y un Señor Oscuro en sus años mozos pero con las mismas intenciones pérfidas que tiene ahora. —apuntó Potter sarcástico. Draco tragó ostensiblemente, Potter estaba recostado en su cama despreocupado, con un brazo reposando en la almohada por encima de la cabeza, las piernas ligeramente abiertas, la remera se le había desplazado hacia arriba revelando parte del abdomen y un reguero de vellos negros sedosos descendiendo desde el ombligo hasta perderse bajo… Apartó la vista, si seguía contemplándolo iba a empezar a babear.

—Se supone que guarda un tesoro oculto para el heredero. —decía la sangresucia con tono didáctico— Y probablemente se descubriría la razón por la cual Salazar Slytherin abandonó la escuela.

—Yo había oído que estaba enamorado de Rowena Ravenclaw y que ella lo dejó por Godric Gryffindor. —intercaló la Weaselette— Dicen que hay una habitación cubierta de oro que le había dedicado a ella.

—Yo creo que fue al revés. —dijo Potter que tenía los ojos cerrados— Creo haber visto un graffiti en una de las paredes: _Salazar Slytherin ama a Godric Gryffindor_.

—¡Harry, no podés decir ese tipo de cosas de los Fundadores! —gritó la sangresucia escandalizada. La Weaselette y su hermano intercambiaron miradas y se echaron a reír.

—¿Y no había otro que dijera _Severus Snape ama a Godric Gryffindor_? —preguntó Draco con una sonrisa temblándole en los labios. Si Potter estaba de humor para hacer bromas, quizá más tarde podría persuadirlo de intercambiar mimos. No habían tenido nada por el estilo entre ellos desde ese mediodía en La Madriguera. Draco trataba de no recordar el incidente cuando había gente alrededor, porque indefectiblemente le provocaba una erección.

Los cabellos negros despeinados pero suaves contra su mejilla. Su olor… su aliento cosquillándole en el pecho. Los dos cuerpos encajando a la perfección uno junto al otro. Contrariamente a la creencia general, Draco no era de los que se acostaban con cualquiera. No por pruritos morales; como Slytherin y como Malfoy era consciente de que todo tiene su valor. Algo que se da pródigamente… pierde valor.

¿Qué necesidad hay de acostarse con alguien si con una simple mamada se pueden obtener resultados similares? Si uno no capturaba la snitch pero quería seguir en el equipo, bastaba acorralar al capitán en las duchas, frotarle la espalda y darle una buena mamada… y prometerle algo más para un futuro indefinido.

Ciertamente no era una florecilla virginal, _¡Merlín nos libre!_ Pero sexo con todas las letras… a eso había llegado sólo en contadas ocasiones. Para él el sexo era una herramienta ocasional, para apaciguar sus propios deseos prefería masturbarse, le resultaba satisfactorio y mucho menos problemático… pero con Potter las cosas eran distintas, no podía explicarse por qué, pero lo cierto era que lo deseaba con todas sus ansias, le revolucionaba el mundo.

Todos se habían vuelto hacia él. —¿Qué…? —preguntó confundido, seguramente le habían preguntado algo y él, perdido en sus devaneos eróticos, no lo había captado.

—Decía que Voldemort… ¡oh Ron ya basta de hacer esas caras!... que probablemente no llegó a descubrir todos los secretos de la cámara porque estaba muy obsesionado con sus ideas de asegurarse la inmortalidad. —declaró la sangresucia e hizo un gesto como preguntándole su parecer.

—Supongo que tales secretos, si es que los hay, deben de estar muy bien guardados… sólo un mago muy poderoso podría develarlos. —expresó Draco sin mucho entusiasmo, en realidad el tema no le resultaba interesante pero se esforzó por mantener la fachada de amabilidad.

—¿Vos insinuás que sólo un sangrepura…? —empezó a decir Ron con mal tono.

—No… un mago poderoso fue lo que dije. —lo cortó Draco con brusquedad— Sé que el Señor Oscuro es de media sangre, así que por ese lado… y por otra parte, sangrepura no es sinónimo de mago poderoso… y vos mejor que nadie debés saberlo.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —retomó la sangresucia— Y vos considerás a Voldemort un mago poderoso… —hizo una pausa reflexiva— ¿Quiénes serían lo magos más poderosos de nuestra era?

—Vol… Ya Sabés Quién. —dijo Ron.

—Dumbledore. —mencionó la Weaselette.

—Harry Potter. —declaró Draco.

—¿Qué! —exclamaron Granger y los dos Weasley a coro.

—Es cierto. Dumbledore está muerto… el Señor Oscuro es poderoso pero también es un demente ávido de poder que tortura a sus seguidores por diversión… y eso, a la larga, termina debilitándolo. Potter es lo suficientemente poderoso para atravesar las defensas más sólidas y puede desatar un vendaval destructor cuando se enoja.

—¿Significa eso que también podría aparicionar en Hogwarts? —preguntó el Weasel.

—Ron, ¿cuántas veces voy a tener que repetirlo? _En Hogwarts, una historia_ se expresa claramente…

—…que es imposible aparicionar dentro de la escuela. —un coro de tres Gryffindors completó la sentencia.

—Son defensas antiquísimas, mucho más sólidas que las protegen a La Madriguera. —observó Draco perezosamente— Pero no hay nada tan absoluto, probablemente nadie lo intentó porque siempre han pontificado que es imposible. Pero yo creo que Potter podría si se lo propusiera… aunque no creo que la actitud negativa de sus propios amigos sea el mejor incentivo para animarlo.

Draco se esperaba una explosión, pero no la hubo. El que habló fue Potter que seguía en su pose de "se mira pero no se toca", que obviamente no era deliberada sino algo innato de él. —Malfoy, vos dijiste que un mago de media sangre puede ser mucho mejor que uno sangrepura… ¿significa eso que no pensás que los nacidos de muggles sean una calamidad para el mundo mágico?

Bueno… a la sangresucia Granger la detestaba… mandona, remilgada, exasperante… y amiga de Potter… una mala influencia que no hacía sino limitarle su increíble potencial con escrúpulos sin sentido.

—Creo que los niños nacidos de muggles deberían ser criados no por sus padres sino…

—Ya había oído ese argumente anteriormente. —lo interrumpió Potter y giró sobre la cama para enfrentarlo, los ojos verdes estaban privados de visión pero no por ello resultaban menos perturbadores. —¿Una familia como la tuya estaría dispuesta a adoptar a un chico nacido de muggles y criarlo desde su infancia como si fuera propio… si se dieran las circunstancias?

—No… pero podría crearse una institución…

—¿Un orfanato? —interrumpió Potter, sonaba como si se estuviera enojando— Yo fui criado por la hermana de mi mamá y me trataron siempre como a una mierda. ¿Vos pensás que en un orfanato sería mejor? ¿Vos pensás que alguien puede amar a un chico y criarlo mejor que sus propios padres?

—Lo que pasa es que los padres de Malfoy no son precisamente lo que llamaríamos… modelo. —acotó la Weaselette con malicia. Las mejillas de Draco se encendieron indignadas.

—Ginny, eso que dijiste fue muy desagradable. —la reprendió Potter.

—Pero es cierto. —dijo el Weasel.

Por alguna razón, el hecho de que Potter hubiese salido en su defensa lo irritó aun más. Se levantó repentinamente de un salto y vociferó enojado. —¡No tengo por qué justificar las acciones de mi familia!

Se abrió la puerta y entró la señora Weasley, parecía que nunca caminara normalmente, siempre con movimientos nerviosos y precipitados. Se detuvo de golpe, fijó los ojos en Draco y suspiró. —Lamento importunarte, querido. —dijo con una voz amable que no se le oía con frecuencia en los últimos tiempos— Hay alguien que ha venido a verte… está esperándote abajo.

oOo

A mitad de la escalera se dio cuenta de que ocurría algo muy malo, la figura de Snape lo aguardaba rígida al pie, con las manos en la espalda y una expresión ominosa en la cara. Draco hizo una pausa, en ese momento los cuatro Gryffindor bajaron en tropel y pasaron a su lado adelantándosele, Weasley conducía a Potter del brazo aunque no parecía que pusiera demasiado cuidado en la tarea.

Draco continuó el descenso lentamente con pasos estudiados. —Profesor. —saludó finalmente cuando llegó abajo.

—Draco. —respondió Snape con un tono compasivo inusitado en él. También estaba Lupin, a unos pasos de distancia.

—Usted siempre estuvo del lado de ellos.

—Trabajo para el lado que mejor satisfaga mis intereses. —dijo Snape impasible, sin hacer caso de las miradas escandalizadas de todos los Gryffindors que lo rodeaban, que no podían concebir tal cinismo. ¿Acaso ninguno de ellos se daba cuenta de que algo terrible había pasado?

—¿Para qué quería verme?

—Te traigo un mensaje de tu madre. —respondió con voz muy suave— Dijo textualmente: "Ahora sos libre".

Por un momento el mundo pareció inclinarse hacia un lado. El licántropo reaccionó sin demora y lo sostuvo del brazo. Sentía la boca seca y el cuerpo como de plomo. No podía estar ocurriendo. Todo el dolor, todo el sacrificio… todo por nada. No podía ser. Se suponía que ella estaría segura… hasta que él le entregara a Potter a su padre… y después los dos huirían juntos.

Luego de una pausa habló con voz calma y desprovista de emoción: —¿Puede contarme qué fue lo que ocurrió?

oOo

Cuando Narcissa era niña se sentía muy orgullosa de sus cabellos rubios, ella estaba convencida de que le otorgaban aspecto de hada. Su hermana era también bonita con sus rizos negros, pero había algo que estaba mal en Bellatrix, era cruel con los elfos… y también a ella la lastimaba a veces, nada serio, pellizcos y empujones ocasionales… su otra hermana, Andrómeda, trataba siempre de protegerla… pero sus padres ni siquiera se daban cuenta, vivían ajenos a lo que pasaba… su madre no estaba bien de la cabeza y su padre casi siempre estaba ausente y cuando venía sólo se ocupaba de consentirlas sin reparar demasiado en cómo se comportaban.

Cuando se había casado con Lucius creyó haber tocado el cielo con las manos. Los Malfoy eran una familia sangrepura, inmensamente ricos y con poderosas influencias. Todo lo que ella siempre había ansiado. Y casándose lograba una ventaja adicional, se alejaba de su desequilibrada hermana que incluso ya mayores seguía inspirándole temor. Sí, Narcissa estaba convencida de que el matrimonio le abría las puertas a la felicidad. ¡Qué ilusa!

Llegó hasta la construcción de forma abovedada que estaba ubicada en un rincón alejado de la propiedad de los Malfoy. Estaba muy bien mantenida aunque raramente alguien se acercaba por ahí. Apoyó la mano sobre la losa que servía de puerta y la piedra se desplazó a un costado. Con un movimiento de la mano encendió las antorchas, era prácticamente la única magia que podía hacer sin necesidad de una varita. Y comenzó a descender por la estrecha escalera.

No tenía miedo. Venía con frecuencia, especialmente cuando Draco estaba en la escuela. En cierta forma era su refugio… lejos de su marido… un lugar para reflexionar tranquila, en soledad. La cripta era la tumba de los Malfoy muertos de niños.

A pesar de que era algo desconocido para casi todos, Draco no había sido su único hijo. Había tenido cuatro embarazos más, cuatro hijos… o quizá cinco, nunca lo supo con certeza pero el último embarazo podía haber sido gemelar. Los Malfoy habían practicado magia oscura a lo largo de incontables generaciones… magia muy corrosiva, que llevaban integrada en los huesos, que fluía por su sangre. Ésa era la causa de las malformaciones, de los monstruos que había dado a luz y que perecían a poco de haber nacido. Lucius lo había atribuido a los genes Black. Pero Draco había sido normal. Los anormales habían sido concebidos después… cuando Lucius había empezado a practicar esos rituales de tortura… de pociones y de encantamientos siniestros.

Cuando Lucius había sido encarcelado había tenido la oportunidad ideal para huir con Draco… pero no había tenido el valor suficiente. Había permitido que lo marcaran y sabía de la misión que le habían asignado, pero no había recurrido a Dumbledore en busca de ayuda. Había permitido que Lucius torturara y algo peor a su único hijo y no había hecho nada para evitarlo, se había quedado sentada bebiendo té en la habitación contigua… porque así le habían enseñado… una buena esposa nunca censura los actos de su marido.

Se quedó un largo rato contemplando las hileras e hileras de pequeños ataúdes. Finalmente había tomado una decisión, iba a hacer algo por su hijo… Draco, que había sacrificado su felicidad y su libertad por ella. Le iba a proporcionar una vía de escape… sólo rogaba que no fuera ya demasiado tarde.

oOo

Snape entró en sus aposentos con una expresión muy sombría en sus rasgos, acababa de asistir a una de las reuniones de los mortífagos. La habitación estaba muy tenuemente iluminada. Narcissa Malfoy estaba recostada sobre el sofá, llevaba puesto un largo vestido blanco… lo recibió sonriente.

Por un segundo pensó que se trataba de un burdo intento de seducción, pero desechó la idea de inmediato. Narcissa estaba al tanto de sus preferencias sexuales.

—Severus, tesoro. —salmodió ella suavemente— ¡Qué suerte que viniste! Ya estaba considerando dejarte una nota… pero es mucho mejor si te lo digo personalmente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo acá? —la increpó malhumorado.

—Hay rumores de que sos un doble agente. ¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó ella con una breve risita.

—No es algo de lo que me haya enterado. —replicó él con brusquedad.

—Quiero que vayas a ver a mi hijo y que le trasmitas un mensaje. —dijo ella sentándose, su expresión se puso muy seria— Decile que soy libre. Y que es tiempo de que él también lo sea.

Y Snape comprendió entonces. —¡Mujer necia! ¿Qué fue lo que tomaste? —gritó con frustración.

—Severus… —dijo ella con voz muy débil— Nada podrías hacer… vení a sentarte a mi lado.

—Narcissa…

—Hace mucho que estoy sola… no quiero estar sola en este momento.

Él se sentó a su lado y la acunó en sus brazos. —¿Por qué tomaste esta decisión? —preguntó. Aunque ya sabía la respuesta. La magia era ideal para infligir dolor sin dejar rastros… sin dejar cicatrices. Él sabía lo mucho que había sufrido y no había podido hacer nada para ayudarla. Durante años la había visto apagándose… a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que ella hacía para que nada se notara… para que todo se viera normal a la vista de todos.

—Siempre has sido un buen amigo. —le dijo sonriéndole— No te olvides del mensaje… decile que es libre.

—Dejame ayudarte…

—Dejame morir en paz. Es la única cosa que hago por mi propia voluntad… desde hace tanto tiempo.

Y él se avino a su deseo. La sostuvo abrazada hasta que dejó de respirar y su cuerpo comenzó a enfriarse. Cuando Lucius se enteró de la novedad… reaccionó con una carcajada.

oOo

—¿Habrá un funeral? —preguntó Draco, el licántropo seguía sosteniéndolo del brazo.

—No creo que puedas asistir. —dijo Snape. La señora Weasley fue empujando a todos los demás a la cocina, Draco notó, no obstante que Potter se resistía a irse y que protestaba gesticulando vivamente.

—Está muerta. —dijo. El licántropo lo abrazó estrechamente.

—Lo siento mucho, Draco.

Tenía los ojos secos pero se abandonó en ese cálido abrazo, necesitaba el consuelo.

—Es libre… —dijo separándose unos momentos después— Voy a subir a mi cuarto. —anunció y marchó escaleras arriba. Pero no entró en la habitación. Fue directo al baño y vomitó.

_¿Qué mierda voy hacer de ahora en más con mi vida? Ahora que me han quitado la razón más importante para vivir…_

oOo


	10. Confusión

**El tigre por la cola**

**Capítulo 10 – Confusión**

—Hace más de media hora que entró a bañarse, tendríamos que ir a controlarlo, no se olviden de lo que recomendó Snape. —dijo Hermione.

—Si quiere ahogarse en la bañera yo hasta estaría dispuesto a ayudarlo. —dijo Ron.

—¡Ron!

—Malfoy demora para arreglarse. —comentó Harry que estaba recostado en su cama.

—Salió envuelto en un toallón, tendríamos que llevarle ropa.

—Los elfos todavía no trajeron la ropa lavada, sólo está la muda que llevaba puesta… que ya empezaba a apestar. —le recordó Ron.

—Algo tuyo, Harry. —propuso Hermione y abrió el baúl.

—Disponé con confianza. —dijo Harry con sorna— Llevale lo que te parezca.

—No voy a llevárselas yo. —declaró Hermione cerrando el baúl— Tomá, son tus ropas. No tengo ningún interés de verlo desnudo y Ron menos.

—Y entonces mandan al chico ciego. —gruñó Harry, se levantó y tanteó el suelo con el pie para localizar las zapatillas pero como no las ubicó enseguida decidió ir descalzo. Agarró la ropa que le entregó Hermione y se calzó la varita en un bolsillo.

Desde el día del ataque nadie se separaba de la varita ni para ir al baño. Era muy difícil que hubiera un ataque en Grimmauld Place, pero no desprenderse de la varita los hacía sentirse más seguros. Moody les había recomendado incluso que se bañaran vestidos para poder aparicionar a algún lugar seguro en la eventualidad de un ataque.

—¿Querés que te acompañe, cumpa? —ofreció Ron.

—No, no hace falta. —respondió Harry con una sonrisa, la señora Weasley tenía siempre el ojo atento y eran muy pocas las ocasiones en que podían estar solos por más de cinco minutos.

El baño estaba en el extremo del pasillo y no había obstáculos, conocía bien la el camino. Tenía prohibido ir sin que alguien lo acompañara por otros lados de la casa, pero el trecho hasta el baño se consideraba seguro.

 _Quizá debería conseguirme un bastón_ , pensó, pero desechó la idea de inmediato, un bastón lo haría sentir que la ceguera era algo permanente.

No oyó ruido de agua corriendo cuando se aproximó a la puerta.

—Malfoy, —dijo golpeando— ¿estás ahí? Te traje ropa. —esperó unos instantes— Malfoy, ¿estás bien? —empezó a inquietarse, ya se imaginaba teniéndole que explicar a Snape: "Lo siento, profesor, no fue a propósito se lo aseguro… pero Malfoy se ahogó en la bañera".

Ya impaciente, probó el pomo de la puerta. Estaba cerrada. Vacilante, sacó la varita. _Si está desnudo igual no voy a poder verlo_. —Alohamora.

La puerta se abrió, de inmediato sintió el vapor que inundaba el ambiente. Entró con una mano extendida. —Malfoy, —repitió— …Draco, ¿estás acá? —avanzó un par de pasos. Quizá sería mejor que volviera a buscar a Ron, pensó. Fue cuando percibió el movimiento de aire delante de él, la mano se movió con rápidos reflejos, la palma entró en contacto con un pecho desnudo, mojado y caliente.

—¿Malfoy? —no obtuvo respuesta. Su mente se resistía pero sus dedos parecieron adquirir voluntad propia… deslizándose lentamente por la caja torácica, palpando cada una de las costillas. —Estás más flaco. —elevó un poco los dedos, las yemas entraron en contacto con una tetilla, oyó un jadeo, siguió subiendo pasando por una clavícula muy saliente hasta el cuello, y entró en contacto con un mechón de pelo mojado. La respiración había ido acelerándose y había empezado a sudar profusamente, finalmente la mano se detuvo a la altura de la barbilla puntiaguda.

Una mano le agarró firmemente la muñeca y lo fue guiando por la mejilla, el pómulo podía percibirse hundido. Y más arriba, las pestañas, el ojo estaba cerrado, el párpado tan suave y delicado, la frente amplia y el nacimiento del cabello. La respiración se le aceleró más aun, de las yemas de los dedos partían ondas placenteras que se propagaban directamente hasta la entrepierna. Los dedos volvieron a bajar, ahora hasta los labios, acariciantes y ligeramente entreabiertos.

—Potter. —el sonido pareció quebrar un encantamiento que lo hubiese tenido hipnotizado.

—Malfoy. —exclamó y retrocedió un paso bruscamente, bajó la mano que sostenía la varita, la ropa cayó al suelo. —No estaba seguro de que fueras vos. —fue la única y deplorable excusa que se le ocurrió.

—¿Es tu costumbre manosear a la gente en el baño para comprobar su identidad? —preguntó Malfoy sarcástico. Harry se ruborizó intensamente y se agachó para levantar la ropa.

—Perdón… yo sólo… —balbuceó— …te traje ropa.

—Así habías dicho antes. Supongo que ya estabas ciego cuando las elegiste. No me pondría estas prendas ni aunque estuviera muerto, prefiero el toallón.

—Yo no tengo mucha ropa… las eligió Hermione. —se sentía muy confundido. ¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba así? Debería haberse sentido horrorizado… o asqueado… y sin embargo su piel estaba clamando por más contacto físico. Tenía que apartar esos pensamientos. Estiró las manos ofreciéndole las prendas. —Ponete esto por ahora… después podés elegir otra cosa… hasta que los elfos traigan la ropa lavada.

Malfoy agarró las prendas y Harry empezó a oír sonidos que indicaban que se las estaba poniendo. De golpe una toalla chorreando agua le impactó en el rostro y se deslizó hacia abajo mojándole la remera. Harry la agarró y la arrojó a un lado. —¿Y eso que fue… Malfoy?

—Potter maricón.

—¿Cómo…!

—Estos jeans tienen flores bordadas, Potter.

—Ah… esos… no los elegí yo… Mi tía se los regaló a mi primo, pero él no quiso usarlos… quedaron para mí… están nuevos, yo nunca me animé a ponérmelos.

—Nadie puede ser tan gordo, Potter. —se quejó Malfoy— Apenas los suelto se me caen hasta los tobillos.

—Voy a ir a buscarte un cinturón. —dijo Harry enfilando hacia la puerta.

—Dame la varita, Potter. —dijo Malfoy con tono distraído.

—¿Qué! ¡Claro que no!

—No hace falta que reacciones tan escandalizado, Potter. Sólo quiero usar un encantamiento para achicar los pantalones. Y seguro que vos no lo conocés puesto que vas siempre vestido con prendas varios talles más grandes.

Harry no estaba dispuesto a que lo engatusara. —Decime cuál es el encantamiento y yo lo pronuncio… Lo más probable es que mi varita no te sirva… es muy temperamental.

—Si nunca lo pronunciaste, de ningún modo voy a permitir que lo uses sobre mí. —arguyó Draco incisivo— Acordate de que no podés ver… podría terminar con partes importantes de mi cuerpo de tamaño minúsculo.

Harry soltó una risita. —Vamos a la habitación, Hermione seguro que lo sabe.

—Oh vamos, Potter. —la voz se agravó una octava y adquirió un tono seductor— Si Weas… Ron me ve entrar sosteniéndome los pantalones voy a ser víctima de escarnio hasta que me muera. —la voz iba cambiando de dirección, al parecer Malfoy estaba desplazándose en trayectoria circular a su alrededor.

—¡Pará con eso! —gritó Harry irritado.

—¿Que pare con qué? —la voz se aproximó, muy cerca, podía sentir el aliento a la altura de la nuca, la espalda se le arqueó, se le erizaron todos los vellos del cuerpo— Me quitaron todo… mi herencia, mi orgullo… mi madre. Permitime al menos que me ponga algo que me quede bien. ¿Acaso es mucho pedir… Harry?

Quizá fue el sonido de su nombre… o la sensación fascinante en la nuca… o quizá sólo fue por lástima… Harry alzó la mano y le entregó la varita.

—Esto no te va a hacer ningún daño. —dijo Malfoy con voz muy tenue.

La puerta del baño se abrió con un estruendo. Todo ocurrió en rápida sucesión. Malfoy murmuró un encantamiento. Alguien pasó corriendo a su lado. El sonido sordo de dos cuerpos chocando. Una especie de corriente surcó el aire rozándole la oreja. Pestañeó varias veces. ¿Por un momento le había parecido _ver_ una luz brillante? Un ruido de algo que estallaba. Una lluvia de algo que parecía mampostería. Estaba aturdido pero oyó la voz de Hermione gritando. —¡Ron, alzá la varita! ¡agarrá la varita!

—Harry, ¿estás bien? —la voz de Ron había sonado preocupada.

—¡No puedo creer que haya hecho algo así! Dijo que quería usar un encantamiento para achicar los pantalones.

—¿Qué encantamiento usó? —preguntó Ron, Harry se estaba sacudiendo con una mano temblorosa el polvo de los cabellos. _¡Cómo pude se tan boludo de darle la varita?_

—¡No puedo creer que me haya atacado!

—Este… Harry… —empezó a decir Ron.

—No debería haber confiado…

—No estaba apuntándote a vos, Harry. —prosiguió Ron— No es que quiera defenderlo pero… estaba apuntando a sí mismo… se apuntaba abajo… este… ahí…

—¿Se quería cortar los huevos! —preguntó Harry perplejo.

—No, Potter. No quería cortarme los huevos… como tan elegantemente acabás de expresarlo. Fue una simple…

—… maldición. —completó Hermione interrumpiéndolo, con voz tensa. —Es algo que leí en los libros de Artes Oscuras… no me acuerdo qué era… pero estoy segura de que era algo muy dañino.

—¿Y por qué tuviste que impedírmelo, Granger? No es que vos vayas a extrañarme. —aulló Malfoy.

—Harry, ¡cómo pudiste? —lo recriminó Hermione— ¿Cómo pudiste darle la varita? El profesor Snape fue muy claro cuando nos previno que teníamos que vigilarlo.

—Yo pensaba que nos había advertido porque podía ser peligroso… no me imaginé que tenía inclinaciones suicidas.

—Pero si no… —empezó a decir Malfoy.

Hermione lo interrumpió. —De cualquier modo fue una tremenda necedad que le dieras la varita.

—Reconozco que no soy el más sagaz de todos… pero no creo que se tratara de un simple encantamiento inocuo, hay un hueco del tamaño de una bludger en la pared. —intervino Ron.

—¡Es por esa varita de mierda! —se quejó Malfoy— ¡No es como la mía!

—¡Claro que no, imbécil! —replicó Hermione con impaciencia— Es la varita de Harry. La varita se adapta a su dueño y responde al poder del mago que la usa, me sorprende incluso que hayas podido lanzar un hechizo.

En ese momento irrumpió la señora Weasley en el baño. —¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué hay un agujero en la pared? — Harry notó que a pesar de haberlo visto cubierto de escombros no se había molestado en preguntarle si estaba bien, en los últimos días prácticamente no le había dirigido la palabra.

—Malfoy… —empezó a decir Ron.

Harry lo interrumpió. —Le traje a Malfoy ropa limpia pero me resbalé e involuntariamente lancé un hechizo. —se dio cuenta de que como mentira era lamentable pero había sido lo único que se le había ocurrido.

—¿Qué! —exclamaron Ron y Malfoy al unísono.

—Así fue como ocurrió. —ratificó Harry apretando los dientes. No sabía por qué estaba tratando de proteger a Malfoy.

—¿Fue eso realmente lo que ocurrió, Hermione? —la acicateó la señora Weasley que ni por un segundo se había tragado la excusa.

—Si así lo dice Harry… nosotros llegamos después. —respondió Hermione vacilante.

Ron estaba por protestar pero se contuvo. —Sí, debe de ser como dice Harry…

La señora Weasley prefirió no insistir pero dijo con hosquedad. —Que alguien arregle ese agujero… Ron, Hermione, limpien todo y bajen a cenar. No se demoren… vino Arthur y no tiene mucho tiempo, tiene que volver al Ministerio para el turno de la noche. —dicho lo cual dio media vuelta y salió.

—Me muero de hambre. —dijo Ron.

—Vos siempre estás muerto de hambre, Ron. —dijo Hermione y a continuación pronunció varios _Scourgifies_ y _Reparo_.

—Sigue enojada conmigo. Por el entredicho de la reunión.—dijo Harry— Ni siquiera nos incluyó a Malfoy y a mí para que bajáramos a cenar.

—No es eso, cumpa. —dijo Ron con cierta torpeza— Es que está muy trastornada por Bill y el ataque… y todo lo que está pasando. Ya se le va a pasar… dale un poco de tiempo. Vos podés bajar con nosotros… err… y Malfoy también. —esa última parte le había costado decirla.

—La verdad es que no tengo ningún interés de unirme a la cena. —declaró Malfoy con altanería— El Niño Dorado come siempre con los codos arriba de la mesa y Weasley mastica con la boca abierta. Y a vos, Granger, ¿nadie te enseñó que es de pésima educación leer un libro mientras estás comiendo? —dicho lo cual apartó a Harry de un empujón y salió dejándolos a los tres en abochornado silencio.

—¿Por qué lo cubriste, cumpa? —preguntó finalmente Ron.

—Yo fui el que le dio la varita. Indirectamente soy el responsable… así que en realidad la mentira fue una forma de defenderme. ¿Por qué vinieron a buscarme?

—Estabas demorando demasiado. —dijo Hermione— ¿Qué fue lo que te tomó tanto tiempo? Sólo tenías que darle la ropa, no ayudarlo a vestirse.

—Err… no sé… yo… —farfulló Harry ruborizándose.

—Bueno, no importa… podés bajar con nosotros, tengo hambre. A Malfoy podemos dejarlo encerrado en la habitación.

—No, vayan ustedes. —dijo Harry fastidiado— De todos modos no tengo hambre. —el estómago eligió delatarlo, hizo un ruido quejándose.

—Voy a hacer que te suban una bandeja. Es preciso que te alimentes bien, no debés saltearte ninguna comida. —dijo Hermione.

—Gracias. —replicó Harry— Mejor voy a controlar en que anda Su Alteza.

—Y otra cosa, Harry. —dijo Ron— Es una lástima que no puedas ver, te perdés el espectáculo, no sabés lo espantoso que se ve el cara de hurón con esa ropa.

oOo

—Potter, sos un inconsciente. ¿Cómo se te ocurre darme la varita? —dijo Malfoy con cadencia burlona. Por la dirección del sonido, Harry calculó que estaba en su cama. Avanzó con cautela— Hay una de tus rotosas zapatillas delante de vos, no vayas a tropezarte.

—Gracias. —dijo Harry y fue arrastrando el pie hasta tocarla— No pensé que fueras a hacer nada drástico. Si lastimaras a alguien y pudieras escaparte, ¿adónde podrías ir?

—Yo bien podría ser un espía. —explicó Malfoy— Podría haberme infiltrado montando toda una comedia de estar malherido y de haberme fugado. Y podría estar esperando la oportunidad de matar al Niño Dorado para después volver donde mi padre como un héroe.

—No creo que sea así. —dijo Harry con voz muy suave— Si no pudiste matar a un viejo agonizante, mal podrías matar a un chico ciego.

—Bueno, pero de una forma u otra el viejo terminó muerto, ¿o no? Y la escuela tuvo que cerrar.

—No va a estar cerrada por siempre. —dijo Harry airado— Va a reabrir como todos los años, cuando terminen las vacaciones.

—Ni siquiera vos podés ser tan iluso. Mandaron las cartas al principio del verano para que cada quién busque una escuela alternativa. Dumbledore está muerto y él era el que mantenía la escuela a flote.

—Esperá nomás y ya vas a ver… —Harry se iba enojando cada vez más— Hogwarts prevalecerá incluso cuando todo lo demás haya desaparecido. —no sabía por qué se estaba enfadando tanto, si por lo que había pasado en el baño o por la forma en que Malfoy denigraba la memoria de Dumbledore— Dumbledore sabía lo que vos estabas haciendo… yo se lo dije… —Harry gruñó frustrado… volvían siempre a lo mismo.

—Así que eso explica la obsesión que te atacó el período pasado. En un momento hasta llegué a pensar que te habías enamorado de mí.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —Harry se adelantó varios pasos y chocó contra el borde de la cama— ¿qué fue lo que pasó recién en el baño?

—No estoy insinuando nada… —dijo Malfoy acentuando cada sílaba, Harry podía "oír" la comisura alzándose con suficiencia— Y te recuerdo que no fui yo el que estuvo manoseando a otro chico desnudo, ¿solían hacer cosas así en la ducha de Gryffindor?

—¡Yo no te estuve manoseando!

—Oh… no te pongas mal. —dijo Malfoy con tono burlonamente condescendiente.

—¡Callate, Malfoy! —aulló Harry, quería abalanzársele y…

—¡Harry! —se oyó otra voz desde la puerta— Te traje unos sándwiches. —dijo Ginny.

—Gracias, Ginny. —respondió Harry, tratando de calmarse— Ponelos… donde quieras, en algún lugar a mano.

Sintió una mano sobre el hombro; y otra que le tomó la muñeca y lo guió hasta su cama. Luego oyó un _pop_. Parpadeó confundido.

—Puse una esfera de silencio. —explicó ella, era el mismo encantamiento que Hermione había puesto alrededor del retrato de la señora Black, se lo había enseñado a todos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry— Quizá sería mejor que vigilaras a Malfoy… yo no puedo ver… quizá se traga la lengua y se atraganta y…

—No creo que tengamos tanta suerte… en este momento está mirando hacia otro lado fingiendo que no le interesa en absoluto lo que esta ocurriendo acá. Tiene pésimo aspecto… supongo que debe de ser por lo de su madre.

—También podría ser por las ropas…

—No, no es de ahora… ya antes tenía aspecto de un muerto-vivo.

—¿Tanto así?

—No vine para hablar de él. —dijo Ginny con impaciencia— Vine a hablar con vos.

—Ah, bueno… me alegro… yo también quería preguntarte algo. ¿Qué es lo que está mal entre Hermione y vos?

—No hay nada mal entre nosotras. —una vez más el tono de voz le recordó a Harry al de la señora Weasley— Lo cierto es que nunca fuimos demasiado íntimas.

—Pero ustedes no se llevan bien como antes. —señaló Harry— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—No entremos en esa cuestión. No tenemos mucho tiempo y si me demoro van a mandar a alguien para ver qué pasa. Quería hablarte de otra cosa.

Ginny había sonado como asustada. —¿Qué es?

—Es sobre mamá.

—¿Sigue enojada conmigo?

—No, tampoco es eso. —replicó Ginny irritada— Hace un rato estaba ayudándola en la cocina. Recibió una lechuza, no me dijo quién la mandaba. Escribió algo en respuesta y envió la nota. Como excusa mencionó algo sobre papá, pero no pudo haber sido él porque llegó dos minutos después.

—Entonces, ¿a quién le estaba escribiendo? —Harry no sabía adónde quería llegar— Supongo que no pensarás que está divulgando secretos de la Orden…

—Creo que es algo que tiene que ver con Bill. —dijo Ginny— Lupin dijo que es posible que se altere cuando sea luna llena… y no falta mucho. Yo no sé nada seguro porque nadie me dice nada… pero creo que realmente pierde el control. Creo que Fleur y Tonks van a estar con él… pero no estoy segura… ya te dije que nadie quiere contarme nada.

—Entiendo, sé cómo te sentís. —dijo Harry y la abrazó estrechamente contra sí. El contacto tan cercano se sentía tan bien, el perfume, la caricia de sus cabellos en la mejilla… tan familiar…

De repente Harry la arrojó sobre la cama y la besó con avidez, la textura de la boca era suave y deliciosa tal como la recordaba, sus dedos bajaron por el cuello hasta los pechos… los acarició y los apretó suavemente…

—¡Harry! —gritó Ginny furiosa, luego hizo un esfuerzo para calmarse y agregó: —Salí de encima de mí y dejame ir. No estoy dispuesta a darle un espectáculo a Malfoy… sos un hijo de puta… vine a hablar con vos… no para este tipo de acoso…

—Pero… —protestó Harry apartándose a un lado, culpable, desconcertado… y también un poco enojado— …perdón… pero… pero a vos te gustó, ¿no? —el tono era casi un ruego.

Ginny se levantó, hubo otro _pop_ que indicó que había disuelto la esfera de silencio y se alejó de la cama. Desde la puerta le llegó de nuevo la voz: —Y cambiate esa remera, Harry… está empapada. —por suerte no tuvo que verle la expresión de la cara

oOo


	11. Secretos Revelados

**El tigre por la cola**

**Capítulo 11 – Secretos revelados**

Superado el bloqueo mental inicial que le había provocado el hecho terrible de la muerte de su madre, Draco se metió en la bañera y aprovechó la acción relajante del agua caliente para ponerse a barajar sus opciones y a considerar sus posibles vías de acción.

Lloraría a su madre más adelante cuando la guerra hubiese terminado. Ahora tenía que preocuparse por sobrevivir, de otro modo el sacrificio de su madre habría sido en vano. En parte se sentía enojado con ella, había optado por la vía cómoda y lo había dejado en medio de ese lío rodeado de Gryffindors levantiscos carentes de sentido común. Y estaba también la otra complicación: el embarazo. Si se lo confesaba cabían varias posibilidades: era posible que lo mataran, podían mandarlo de vuelta con su padre o lo trasladarían a algún refugio remoto. Ninguna lo conformaba. La última alternativa no garantizaría su seguridad… su padre podría ubicarlo, lo sabía muy bien. Tenía que abortar… antes de que empezara a notarse.

Cuando Potter había entrado había actuado movido por el impulso, una insensatez de su parte debía reconocerlo. Y la exasperante sangresucia había arruinado todo. Y la movida con Potter… había acelerado inútilmente las cosas… creyó morirse cuando lo vio abalanzarse sobre la Weaselette… pero ella había reaccionado muy mal ante el avance… quizá no todo estaba perdido.

Potter estaba en ese momento arrodillado frente a su baúl, rebuscando a tientas en el interior; era la imagen viva de la desolación. Del punto de vista emocional Potter era fácil de leer. Le dio lástima. Decidió entrar en acción.

—¿Qué estás buscando, Potter? —preguntó como al descuido, Potter se sobresaltó un poco.

—Yo… er… estaba buscando una remera para cambiarme… ojalá los elfos se ocuparan menos de perseguir doxies y más de lavar la ropa.

Draco saltó de la cama y se le aproximó. Se le paró al lado de modo que su pierna estableció contacto con la espalda de Potter, lo sintió ponerse tenso. —Primero deberías sacarte la que tenés puesta. —dijo inclinándose un poco y le posó las manos sobre los hombros. Esperó rogando que no reaccionara propinándole un puñetazo. Tuvo suerte… Potter no amagó ningún movimiento… lo tomó como una buena señal y aumentó la apuesta.

—Veamos… —dijo y fue tironeándole la remera hasta desencajarla de los pantalones, Potter se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar de pie a su lado dándole la espalda y levantó los brazos para permitirle que se la sacara.

—Malfoy… —preguntó con voz suave— ¿qué estás haciendo?

Su madre estaba muerta… y ella había sido la razón por la cual había accedido a jugar un papel en los planes de Lucius… pero ahora se encontraba atrapado en la guarida de los leones… necesitaba un aliado y Potter siempre había sido su primera elección. Supervivencia básica, pensó, pero no era ésa la respuesta que debía darle a Potter.

—Prosigamos y veremos. —fue lo que dijo.

Potter se distendió y Draco fue levantando la prenda húmeda, se aventuró a acariciarlo a medida que se la sacaba. La piel era suave y cálida, dorada por el sol, mucho más oscura que la suya. El contraste entre sus manos pálidas y el torso bronceado de Potter era fascinante. La espalda era musculosa, los cabellos negros se desordenaron aun más cuando el cuello de la remera se desprendió de la cabeza.

Draco se animó a recorrer la espina dorsal con un dedo, bajando desde el cuello hasta la mitad de la espalda. ¡Cómo le hubiese gustado lamer cada una de esas deliciosas protuberancias! Pero se contuvo, retrocedió un paso y arrojó la prenda húmeda al rincón donde se amontonaba la ropa sucia.

—Malfoy… si esto es una táctica de distracción para que me olvide de lo que pasó hace un rato…

—¿Te referís al espectáculo erótico que me vi obligado a presenciar hace unos minutos? —no hay mejor defensa que el ataque.

—Yo… nosotros… —balbuceó Potter— Ella es mi…

—… _novia_. —completó Draco irritado y le dio un empujón, el sentimiento de decepción que lo invadió era abrumador. Y se intensificó porque Potter no lo negó. Con brusquedad se inclinó y metió la mano dentro del baúl y sacó una camisa del tamaño de un sobretodo; se la plantó en la mano con tal violencia al punto de hacerlo tambalear. —Cubrite rápido, no sea que te resfríes.

_O que yo empiece a babear._

—Malfoy… —dijo Potter dándose vuelta. _Idiota adorable_. Comenzó a abotonársela y la camisa se le deslizó revelando un hombro desnudo, Draco tuvo que morderse una mano para contener un grito y los deseos de echársele encima para hincarle los dientes en el hueco de la clavícula. —… me parece que tenemos que aclarar esto entre nosotros…

No pudo completar lo que había empezado a decir, en ese momento la puerta se abrió con estrépito. Y prorrumpieron en estampida Granger, el Weasel y la novia. La muy entrometida de la sangresucia sostenía la varita de Potter en una mano y un libro con manchas de sangre en la cubierta en la otra.

—Malfoy, —declaró imperiosa— …tenemos que hablar.

oOo

Granger y el Weasel estaban acurrucados recostados sobre una de las camas, Potter y la Weaselette en la otra, separados. Draco sentado solo en la suya… el banquillo de los acusados.

—Hermione, podés ya empezar. —dijo Potter con voz muy calma pero llena de autoridad. Draco se sorprendió, era una arista de Potter que hasta ese momento desconocía.

—Es sobre la maldición que intentó usar sobre si mismo… —empezó a hablar Granger con el mismo tono que usaba para contestar una pregunta durante una clase— … la mencionan en libro de Artes Oscuras que compré en Knockturn Alley. De acuerdo al libro… —hizo una pausa, probablemente para lograr mayor efecto—…Harry, es una maldición para provocar un aborto.

—Me equivoqué al lanzarla. —se apresuró a decir Draco— Actué precipitadamente porque…

—Estás mintiendo. —lo interrumpió Potter con voz muy suave— Puedo darme cuenta, Malfoy. Ser ciego también tiene sus ventajas, aparentemente. —a Draco no le gustaba este nuevo Potter impasible al que todos respetaban con reverencia. Prefería al Potter exaltado e impulsivo al que fácilmente podía sacar de las casillas.

—Existe una manera de comprobarlo. —dijo Granger, se puso de pie y lo apuntó con la varita, Draco se estremeció.

—¿Hermione? —inquirió Potter girando un poco la cabeza.

—Es sólo un encantamiento equivalente a una prueba de embarazo, Harry.

—¿Pero acaso no constituye un problema el que él _es_ … un varón? —interrogó Potter perplejo.

—Este… Harry, cumpa… en el mundo mágico hay pociones y otras cosas… que le permiten a un varón concebir. —intervino tímidamente el Weasel.

Potter pestañeó varias veces, seguramente tratando de decidir si le estaban tomando el pelo. —Es una broma, ¿no? —dijo vacilante.

—No, no lo es. —dijo la Weaselette— No es algo muy común pero tampoco inusitado. En los últimos tiempos es raro porque se han vuelto más frecuentes los matrimonios con muggles. Pero hubo una época en la que casarse con un muggle estaba prohibido… y las familias sangrepura querían hijos varones… y no había brujas suficientes. Estoy hablando de lo que pasaba hace doscientos años… hoy en día es raro e innecesario.

Cuando lo alcanzó el encantamiento de Granger, Draco se llevó las manos al abdomen y se dobló hacia delante. Por entre sus dedos empezó a brotar un resplandor verdoso. Su secreto había sido develado… tenía que pensar rápido… para minimizar los daños.

—¡Mierda, Malfoy! —en la voz de Granger se mezclaban el horror y la desesperación— Creo que nos debés una explicación.

—Y podrías empezar diciéndonos cómo es que tu madre estuvo todo el tiempo en la Mansión siendo que vos habías asegurado que no sabías donde estaba. —dijo Potter.

—De eso ustedes estaban al tanto. El profesor Snape los mantenía informados. —respondió Draco.

—No a nosotros. —intervino Ron con acritud— A nosotros no nos informan de nada.

—Está bien… mi madre no está… estaba desaparecida. —escupió Draco y se le formó un nudo en la garganta, ya nunca volvería a verla— Mi padre la tenía cautiva, era su rehén. Pero cuando me torturó, me dio a beber la poción de fertilidad y me violó… supe que no tenía otra opción, tenía que escaparme… confiaba en que el profesor Snape me ayudara más adelante para poder sacarla de ese abismo infernal. Yo no sabía que él me iba a traer con ustedes… tampoco tenía la certeza de que estuviera embarazado, yo no sabía qué poción me había obligado a tomar.

—Pero, ¿por qué tenías que ser vos? —preguntó Granger— ¿Por qué a vos…?

—Mi padre quiere otro heredero. Piensa que soy débil. —dijo con tono resentido.

—A ver si entendí, tu padre te preñó pero al mismo tiempo seguía intentándolo con tu madre. —dijo el Weasel con sorna.

—No es así. Mi madre ya no puede… —hizo una mueca— … ya no podía tener hijos. Y mi padre es paranoico al extremo, prefirió que fuera yo el que gestara su hijo y no alguna mujer sangrepura. Él sabía que yo no me iba a negar mientras tuviera a mi madre de rehén.

—¿Por qué crees que se suicidó? —preguntó la comadrejita.

—Ella sabía que iba a volver a buscarla. Mi idea era tener el bebé para poder usarlo como prenda de cambio. Después los dos hubiésemos podido escapar y encontrar algún lugar seguro donde ocultarnos. —la voz se le quebró, ya no iba a pasar, nunca la volvería a ver… ni siquiera iba a poder asistir al funeral.

—Así que cuando te enteraste de que estaba muerta decidiste deshacerte del bebé. —apuntó Granger reflexiva— ¿Cuándo fue que tu padre… te dio la poción?

—El día que Severus me llevó a La Madriguera. Yo protesté cuando me dijo lo que pensaba hacer… así que me torturó con el Cruciatus y cuando perdí el sentido… —encogió los hombros con filosofía— Por suerte no me acuerdo de nada.

—¡Merlín, Malfoy! ¡Tu propio padre! —exclamó la Weaselette llena de lástima.

—¿Y qué? ¿Acaso pensabas que los mellizos Weasley tienen exclusividad para el incesto? —graznó Draco, para su gran fastidio el Weasel estalló en una carcajada.

—Ésa sí que estuvo buena. —dijo el muy boludo riéndose a más no poder hasta que Granger lo hizo callar dándole un fuerte codazo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevás de embarazo? —preguntó Potter.

—Un mes, la concepción fue el mismo día que Snape me llevó a La Madriguera. Así que ahora les pediría que alguno de ustedes me hiciera el favor de usar la maldición sobre mí para que pueda deshacerme de esta monstruosidad.

—Podría ser riesgoso… —dijo Granger pensativa— Es posible que el embarazo tenga una duración diferente… voy a tener que investigarlo y hay otros problemas…

—¿Hay algo más que te hayas olvidado de contarnos? —preguntó Potter.

oOo

Todas las familias sangrepura poseen un tipo de magia propia y exclusiva. Que se trasmite desde antiguo de generación en generación.

En el caso de los Weasley esa magia ancestral había sido aplicada en algo útil, el asombroso reloj de la cocina que indicaba el lugar o la condición en la que se encontraban los miembros de la familia.

La de los Malfoy se había desarrollado de manera distinta. El jefe de la familia podía establecer un vínculo con sus hijos que le permitía saber dónde estaban en todo momento y si así lo deseaba también podía conjurarlos para trasladarlos ante su presencia. El vínculo dejaba de tener efecto cuando un vástago alcanzaba la mayoría de edad.

Draco ya había cumplido diecisiete años, lo que significaba que su padre no podía alcanzarlo. Pero el fruto que llevaba en las entrañas era de su padre. El vínculo de sangre le permitía a Lucius ubicarlo donde fuera que estuviera. Cuando Lucius elucubró el plan para capturar a Harry Potter y a sus amigos para la Ceremonia, decidió que lo más conveniente era plantar su semilla en Draco para poder así recobrar el control sobre sus movimientos.

El plan se había malogrado, Lucius se había quedado sin rehén… pero Draco se había quedado con el parásito.

En un primer momento Draco había pensado contarles todo sobre el plan, pero tras un poco de reflexión… cambió de idea… por varias razones.

1) Revelar el secreto de la magia familiar podía ser riesgoso, casi como violar un Voto Inquebrantable.

2) Si se enteraban existía la posibilidad de que lo echaran.

3) Si se avenían a un aborto el problema se resolvía sin que tuviera que confiarles nada.

4) Estaban en una Casa protegida por Fidelius; Draco no estaba seguro pero sospechaba que ni siquiera el vínculo de sangre le permitiría a Lucius ubicarlo.

5) Si les decía que había estado actuando como espía enviándole información a Lucius… los Gryffindor podrían reaccionar muy mal.

6) Creía que había logrado ganarse la simpatía de todos y algo de la confianza de algunos. No quería perder eso. Quizá más adelante se decidiera a contarle a Potter sobre la Ceremonia de Transferencia de Poderes. Pero por el momento no le parecía que fuera perentorio. El Señor Oscuro no tenía forma de capturar a Potter, ni a uno de sus amigos, ni al pariente más cercano. Y necesitaba a los tres para la Ceremonia.

oOo

Draco alzó la cabeza, miró a la sangresucia y contestó. —No, no tengo nada más que decir.

Granger le sostuvo la mirada y comenzó a explicar. —Tenés que saber que el aborto no es una opción para vos… al menos no con el hechizo que quisiste usar. Ese hechizo está pensado para mujeres.

—Pero Hermione, él _es_ una chica ahora. —dijo el Weasel burlón.

Draco ignoró el comentario. —¿Qué querés decir?

—Quiero decir, —respondió Hermione— que si querés deshacerte de eso, va a ser necesario algún tipo de cirugía.

—¿Qué? Eso es cosa de muggles…

—Estoy segura de que madame Pomfrey está capacitada para una intervención de ese tipo. —prosiguió Hermione— aunque es posible que no esté dispuesta a llevarla a cabo… es una sanadora y podría tener reparos de ponerle fin a una vida inocente.

—No me vengas a hablar de vidas inocentes. Yo todavía no cumplí dieciocho y…

—Por favor, Malfoy… —lo interrumpió Harry con tono calmo pero hablando como alguien con autoridad— El tema del embarazo adolescente dejémoslo mejor para más tarde. Hermione, esta maldición… no va a dar resultado porque él es un varón… ¿entendí bien?

—No Harry. —replicó la sangresucia— La maldición va a tener en él el mismo efecto que en una mujer. Pero el canal de parto se forma recién hacia el final del embarazo… si usáramos la maldición Malfoy se moriría por hemorragia interna. E incluso si se extirpara el feto mediante cirugía… podría haber complicaciones… el organismo de Malfoy está en medio de un proceso de transformación… interrumpirlo podría desencadenar desajustes metabólicos severos… aunque tendría que investigar más la cuestión es posible que no sea para tanto.

—Bueno, ahora sí, ya me dejás más tranquilo. —dijo Draco con sorna.

—No vayas a caerte por la escalera. —dijo Potter en la mismo tono sarcástico.

—¿No hay nada que puedas hacer? —inquirió Draco.

—Yo no. —contestó Hermione— Podríamos llevarte a Hogwarts o a St. Mungo…

—No, de ninguna manera. —su padre lo localizaría apenas abandonara la casa.

—Tengo que investigar más y no dispongo de los libros apropiados. Es posible que haya encantamientos apropiados para abortos en varones.

—Así que todo apunta a que Malfoy va a tener un bebe. —dijo el Weasel divertido.

—Claro que no, Weasel, voy a tener gatitos.

—La endogamia puede tener consecuencias adversas. —comentó la Weaselette— Pero creo que en tu caso es más probable que terminen siendo viboritas.

oOo

—Tenemos que decírselo a alguien. —dijo Hermione— A la señora Weasley por lo menos.

—Vamos a tener que esperar a que termine la reunión. —dijo Ron.

—Voy a ir a ver. —propuso Ginny y salió.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio que finalmente Draco interrumpió.

—Impresionante, Potter.

—¿De qué hablás? —preguntó Harry.

—Del modo en que dirigiste toda la… sesión.

—Ah, eso… Hermione lo llama mi comportamiento ED… el club de Defensa que teníamos en quinto.

—Ya… me acuerdo haberte sorprendido escapando. —dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

—Oh, bueno… —empezó a decir Potter.

Ginny regresó agitada en ese instante. —Por ahora no vamos a poder contárselo a nadie. Incendiaron el negocio de los mellizos.

—¿Cómo están? —preguntó Potter sobresaltado.

—Están bien. Pero parece que hubo muchos destrozos. Todos fueron a ayudar.

—Les contaremos cuando regresen. —dijo el Weasel.

—Quizá deberíamos dejarlo como algo entre nosotros. —propuso Draco— Si Granger puede encontrar una solución… quizá no haga falta contárselo a nadie.

—¿Quién se quedó? —preguntó el Weasel—Supongo que no se habrán ido todos

—Tonks.

Los Weasley salieron junto poco después. La sangresucia se demoró un momento. —Malfoy… ¿estás seguro de que querés deshacerte del bebé? Voy a ayudarte si esa es tu decisión… aunque no me gusta para nada la idea de matar a nadie.

oOo

Esa noche se le acercaron a hablarle los tres integrantes del Trío Dorado, pero por separado. La primera fue Granger que vino a traerle un vaso de leche. Potter fue al baño y el Weasel lo acompañó. Granger se sentó en la cama y le soltó una perorata sobre lo que tenía que comer, cómo tenía que vestirse y un montón de cosas que no tenía que hacer… la lista era tan larga que llegó a la conclusión de que sólo podía respirar. Cuando concluyó con las recomendaciones, hizo una pausa y puso una expresión animada.

—¿Qué nombre le vas a poner?

—¡ _Eso_ , Granger! —Draco tuvo que contenerse para no vaciarle el vaso de leche en la cabeza. Se iba a deshacer de _eso_. Lo iba a deshacer en pedacitos, lo iba a tirar en el inodoro e iba a tirar la cadena. De ningún modo iba a quedarse con _eso_ adentro. Y por lo tanto _eso_ no necesitaba un nombre. Un nombre lo haría real, un nombre lo haría una persona…

—Oh, vamos Malfoy. No podés llamarlo _eso_. Por lo menos _él_ … o _ella_.

—Es un varón. Mi padre siempre tiene hijos varones.

—Magia familiar… —murmuró Granger— ¿No pensaste ningún nombre?

Draco se puso furioso y se volcó algo de la leche encima. Hermione usó un encantamiento para limpiarlo y resolvió que lo más sensato era dejarlo solo.

Poco después regresó el Weasel, parecía bastante nervioso y confundido. Como si no pudiera decidir si debía tratarlo como a un chico o como a una chica.

—Sabés Mal… err… Draco… sería conveniente que se lo dijéramos a mi mamá… ella tuvo siete hijos… y no vas a poder ocultarlo durante mucho tiempo más, vas a empezar a vomitar y a engordar…

—Pero mientras no se note… y los Malfoy no vomitamos.

—Me parece recordar que vomitaste el día que llegamos… pero bueno… igual va a empezar a notarse en algún momento.

—Ya veremos cuando llegue el momento. —Draco tenía la esperanza de que Granger encontrara algo antes de que fuera notorio.

—Bueno… este… si necesitás algo…

—¿Algo como qué, Wea… Ron?

—Err… seguramente mi mamá tiene guardada ropa de futura mamá…

De pronto se le presentó una imagen de él gordo, caminando como un pato y con un vestido futura mamá… sepultó la cabeza debajo de la almohada y rogó estar muerto.

Potter le habló mucho más tarde, hacía rato que el Weasel ya roncaba.

—Malfoy, ¿estás despierto?

Draco dudó un momento si contestarle o no. No podía dormir y se le presentaban imágenes de su madre en la cripta… quizá le viniera bien una distracción… no hay mejor distracción que un poco de sexo, pero dudaba que tuviera la oportunidad esa noche…

—¿Qué querés, Potter?

—Sobre tu madre… siento mucho que esté muerta.

—Si tu idea es demostrarme tu empatía, ni te molestes, Potter. —replicó con fastidio— Si empezás con algo en la línea de que los dos perdimos a nuestras madres y todo eso… voy a matarte con esta almohada y…

—Yo sólo quería decirte que está bien si te sentís enojado con ella.

—¿Qué es lo que querés decir? —dijo Draco sin alzar demasiado la voz. Con un salto abandonó la cama y con otro se montó encima de Potter. Le inmovilizó los brazos aplastándolo contra el colchón. Potter olía tan bien.

Potter contuvo una exclamación y comenzó a retorcerse para liberarse. Los movimientos debajo de él, el roce… eran para volver loco a cualquiera.

—Dejá de moverte incitantemente. —le susurró Draco al oído. Lo último que quería era que se despertara el Weasel. Iba a interpretar la acción como una amenaza para Harry y lo iba a hacer papilla sin acordarse de que estaba embarazado— Explicame lo que quisiste decir.

—Ooohh… —fue todo lo que profirió Potter.

—Es una suerte para vos que en la escuela no haya una materia de Elocución. —ironizó Malfoy. Se daba cuenta de que, por una vez, estaba en una posición de ventaja, Potter temblaba y no por miedo.

Potter pareció reaccionar de golpe y pudo articular una frase coherente. —Quizá esto que te voy a decir no te sirva de ninguna ayuda pero había momentos en que yo odiaba a Dumbledore que, entre otras muchas cosas, era un hijo de puta manipulador.

—Si estás intentando identificar a Dumbledore con mi madre…

—Yo lo quería como a un padre. —prosiguió Potter— Pero él eligió hacerse matar. No sabía si detestarlo por lo manipulador y por haberse hecho matar o amarlo porque estaba muerto y ya no volvería a verlo. Mientras estuvo vivo se preocupaba por mí y me ayudó a superar muchas situaciones problemáticas y peligrosas.

—¿Y al final te decidiste por…?

—Todavía no he decidido nada. —respondió Harry y cesó de repente los contoneos de resistencia.

—¿Se supone que esa sesuda reflexión psicológica va a servir para ayudarme? ¿Cómo?

—No sé. —el muy insufrible se encogió de hombros con desparpajo— Quiero decir que a veces es difícil perdonar a los que uno quiere y que se han muerto. A veces uno los detesta por haberse muerto y por haberlo dejado a uno solo con un montón de problemas sin resolver… y uno sabe que no van a volver. —mucho de verdad había en lo que había dicho, tuvo que admitir Draco, ¿desde cuando Potter era capaz de elaborar tan profundas reflexiones?

—Creo que me perdí las clases de Psicología Avanzada, no sabía que fuera una de las materias electivas. —dijo Draco y se reacomodó en su posición de dominancia, hubo algunos frotamientos, Potter se puso tenso y amagó a sentarse.

—¿Qué me podés contar respecto a Pansy?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Potter? —preguntó Draco con fastidio, Pansy era su amiga pero en ese momento lo último que quería era contaminar el momento con imágenes de ella. Potter se veía tan apetitoso.

—Yo creía que ustedes estaban saliendo.

—En algún momento consideré la posibilidad… cierto. Pero la deseché muy pronto… fue cuando en una ocasión cargó contra mí como un hipogrifo en celo… salí huyendo despavorido como si en ello me fuera la vida.

Harry dejó oír una risita. —Puedo imaginarme la escena… —Draco consideró que ese era el momento apropiado para avanzar un paso más… se inclinó y lo besó.

Como primer beso fue terrible. Las posiciones no eran las ideales, las narices obstaculizaron la aproximación y los dientes chocaron. Igual Draco ya iba embalado y comenzó a levantarle la remera y a acariciarle los flancos. Potter reaccionó dándole un violento empujón que lo hizo caer de la cama.

—¿Qué carajo fue eso? —protestó Draco.

—¡Malfoy, no te atrevas a acercárteme!

Los dos estaban gritando, Weasel profirió un ronquido raro y medio se despertó. —¿Mamá? ¿Ya es hora de levantarse?

—Seguí durmiendo, Ron. —replicó potter con voz suave. Luego volvió la cabeza en dirección a Draco, que estaba en el suelo con una expresión en la cara que aunaba desconcierto y fastidio. Si bien Potter no podía verla. —Malfoy, no sé a que estás jugando pero vos no tenés derecho a meterte en la cama de otro para acosarlo sexualmente.

—No parecía que te disgustara en lo absoluto, sino más bien todo lo contrario. —Malfoy se puso de pie de golpe y le agarró con violencia la entrepierna— Y ésta parece responder perfectamente bien en lo que a mi concierne, quizá el funcionamiento defectuoso se debió más a la Weaselette…

Potter se sentó en la cama y le lanzó un golpe pero erró. —Malfoy, no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

—¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió que podrías ser gay? —preguntó Draco.

—Todo el tiempo desde que te tengo a vos cerca. —replicó Potter con sinceridad brutal— Pero Malfoy, incluso si lo fuera, no que lo esté admitiendo… no me parece que…

—…haya que precipitar las cosas… zambullirse sin pensar adónde podemos terminar cayendo… —sugirió Draco.

—…uno deba tener sexo con personas que no le caen bien. —para Draco, esas palabras fueron como un puñetazo en el estómago—Aunque yo fuera gay… Además, vos estás emocionalmente muy sensible por la muerte de tu madre… y quizá sólo estás buscando en el sexo una forma de olvidarte de lo complicada que se ha vuelto tu vida. No quiero que mi primera vez sea así… quizá más adelante cuando estés en una condición más estable.

—¡Oh, ya basta de cháchara! —gruñó Draco y volvió a su cama— Y buscate a otro… o a otra para tu debut.

—Draco… si necesitás alguien que te abrace…

—¿Cómo!

—Ayuda… cuando alguien te abraza… a mi me ayudó cuando estaba mal y vos me abrazaste.

—Potter, el sombrero debería haberte puesto en Hufflepuff. —dijo Draco con desdén, le dio la espalda y cerró los ojos. Pero momentos más tarde cuando le volvieron las imágenes de su madre, se arrepintió de haber rechazado el ofrecimiento de contacto humano.

oOo


	12. Ventajas de la ceguera

**El tigre por la cola**

**Capítulo 12 – Ventajas de la ceguera**

Se despertó y se sentó de inmediato en la cama. Tenía hambre… y lo asaltó además la sensación de que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Giró la cabeza, era todavía de noche, se distinguían algunas estrellas a través de la ventana… ¿estrellas? ¿ventana? ¡Podía ver! Con gran excitación saltó de la cama y corrió a abrir la puerta. Salió al corredor que estaba tenuemente iluminado. ¡Había recuperado la vista! Tuvo que contenerse para no empezar a gritar y a dar saltos de alegría. ¡Podía ver! No muy claramente… porque no llevaba puestas las gafas. No cabía en sí de felicidad. No tenía ningún deseo de volver a dormir, pero tampoco podía despertar a nadie a esa hora.

Murmuró un _Tempus_ , apareció un pequeño reloj en el aire, las cuatro y cuarto. Decidió bajar a la cocina, a medio camino se dio cuenta de que no llevaba la varita consigo, dio gracias de que la magia sin varita no hubiera hecho explotar nada.

No había _visto_ nada en Grimmauld Place desde que había llegado. Pero todo estaba más o menos igual que como lo recordaba. Entró en la cocina con la idea de hacerse con algo de comida, sólo había comido un sándwich la noche anterior. Había habido una reunión de la Orden que se había visto interrumpida intempestivamente por la noticia del ataque al negocio de los mellizos, todos habían acudido sin perder un segundo para ir a ayudar.

Con curiosidad se acercó a la mesa sobre la que había unos cuantos papeles, uno de ellos resultó ser el acta inconclusa de la reunión. Una excelente oportunidad para enterarse de lo que estaba pasando, entrecerró los ojos y leyó con mucha dificultad. En la parte superior estaba la lista de los presentes, eran los habituales pero faltaba el nombre de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Aunque técnicamente se trataba de información restringida no tuvo ningún sentimiento de culpa y se devoró con los ojos el documento, cuando ya iba concluyendo la lectura oyó pasos que se acercaban, dejó inmediatamente las hojas sobre la mesa y esperó.

Segundos después entró la señora Weasley, iba vestida con un salto de cama. Lucía una expresión extenuada en el rostro pero Harry no le notó signos de angustia.

—¡Oh, Harry! —dijo con cierto sobresalto— Me asustaste, no esperaba encontrar a nadie. —se aproximó a la mesa y se apresuró a juntar todos los papeles desparramados— ¿Qué hacés levantado tan temprano?, ¿te sentís mal o algo así?

—No, me dio hambre.

—Ah, claro. Te salteaste la cena. —dijo y fue hasta el horno y sacó un plato con comida, volvió hasta la mesa y se lo puso delante— Aquí tenés. —gorjeó animosa— Es de la cena de anoche pero le había puesto un encantamiento para que se mantuviera fresco. Lo tenés justo frente a vos, ¿necesitás que te ayude o podés comer solo?

Harry estaba por comunicarle la novedad pero lo pensó mejor y no le dijo nada. Fingirse ciego podía resultar muy conveniente.

—No, gracias, señora Weasley, yo puedo solo. —y empezó a tantear la mesa haciendo de cuenta que trataba de ubicar los cubiertos.

oOo

—Hermione, despertate. —dijo Harry sacudiéndola un poco.

Ella se incorporó de golpe con todos los cabellos erizados como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica, llevaba puesto un camisón celeste. En la cama de al lado, Ginny se sentó y todavía medio dormida lo apuntó con la varita. La bajó al reconocerlo. _Buenos reflejos los de Ginny._

—¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿Tuviste otro sueño? —preguntó Hermione con tono preocupado.

—No, nada de eso. —replicó él sonriendo de contento— ¡Puedo ver!

Las dos chillaron de alegría al unísono, se levantaron y se le abalanzaron encima para abrazarlo.

—¿Están en medio de una orgía y se olvidaron de invitarme? —preguntó Ron riendo desde la puerta, tenía los brazos cruzados y llevaba puesto un piyama que ya le había quedado chico.

—¡Puedo ver! —exclamó Harry con entusiasmo— ¡Recuperé la vista!

—¡Genial, cumpa! —Ron entró corriendo y lo apretó en un abrazo— ¿Completamente recuperado?

—No tengo los anteojos puestos… pero creo que sí. Esta madrugada cuando me desperté me di cuenta de que podía ver de nuevo.

—¡Estupendo! —vivó Ginny dando saltitos— ¡Cuando se enteren todos!

—En realidad de eso quería hablarles. —dijo Harry, se sentó en la cama y procedió a contarles entonces lo que había pasado esa madrugada en la cocina.

—Entonces, ¿ella no sabe que podés ver? —preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño y con tono desaprobador— ¿Porque vos no querías que supiera que habías leído el acta de la reunión?

—Sí. —dijo Harry preparándose para un sermón sobre comportamiento ético— Por ahora no quiero decírselo a nadie más.

—¿No se lo vas a decir a nadie? Pero, Harry… todos están tan preocupados, no sólo los demás Weasley… Remus, Tonks, la profesora McGonagall… hasta Snape ha preguntado sobre tu evolución.

—Oh, bueno… no va a ser por mucho tiempo. —suspiró, en realidad sentía un poco de culpa… pero tenía sus ventajas— ¿No quieren saber de lo que me enteré?

—Claro, cumpa. —dijo Ron y todos se sentaron alrededor para escucharlo con atención.

oOo

—Así que ellos ya sabían, por lo que les había dicho Snape, que la madre de Malfoy no estaba desaparecida, que estuvo todo el tiempo en la Mansión. —comentó Hermione reflexiva.

—Pero aparte de eso, —dijo Ginny— ¿averiguaste algo más que sea importante?

—Está la mención del informe que habían enviado los mellizos. —le recordó Harry.

—Que no nos dice mucho. —intervino Ron— Sabemos que están vigilando un lugar, pero no sabemos dónde ni por qué.

—Quizá… —sugirió Hermione— …tenga que ver con una discoteca, Percy mencionó el otro día algo al respecto cuando nos cruzamos en Knockturn Alley.

—¿Pero qué discoteca? —dijo Ron— ¿Vos creés que nos lo van a decir si se lo preguntamos?

—No sé. —respondió Harry— Pero igual podríamos averiguarlo, tengo un plan…

—¿Y qué esperas para contárnoslo? —lo instó Ginny con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Pero antes tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo en que no vamos a decir nada de que recuperé la vista. Por favor, es sólo por unos días. Después de todo hay que considerar que ellos nos están ocultando información.

—Tenés razón, cumpa, a mí me parece justo.

—A nadie. —confirmó Hermione— ¿Y a Malfoy? Harry, duerme en la misma habitación que vos… ¿no se va a dar cuenta?

—A Malfoy menos que a ninguno. No confío en él… no tanto al menos. Y es capaz de ir a contarlo para arruinarnos el plan.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? —lo incitó Ginny con ojos brillantes de entusiasmo.

oOo

Se despertó y miró alrededor, la habitación estaba desierta. Frunció el ceño, era raro que los otros dos se levantaran antes que él. ¿Adónde habrían ido?

Giró y bajó los pies de la cama. El movimiento le provocó una arcada. _Mierda_. Respiró hondo para contenerse, lo último que quería era vomitar al lado de la cama, él era un Malfoy y los Malfoy no sufren náuseas matinales.

Consideró su situación. ¿Había cambiado de lado? No necesariamente. Le gustara o no tenía que quedarse ahí. ¿Qué sentido tenía elegir lado? Tampoco se imaginaba volviendo donde su padre, no en el corto plazo al menos. No había cumplido exitosamente su primera misión y por lo tanto no lo habían admitido como mortífago con todas las letras. Tenía la Marca Oscura, sí, pero no estaba conectada con el Señor Oscuro. Se había decidido innecesario en su momento dado que mientras estuviera en Hogwarts no iba a poder responder a la convocatoria.

Cuando le había dado el consentimiento a su padre… o más bien, cuando había sido forzado a dárselo, no había medido todo lo que ello implicaba. Él aceptaba tener el bebé, el heredero alternativo; se comprometía a entregarle a Potter y los otros a su padre… a cambio obtenía dinero y la libertad para su madre y para él. Pero entonces no se había detenido a pensar lo que implicaría el embarazo… todos los cambios en su cuerpo y su metabolismo.

Era incómodo, por ponerlo de manera suave. El abdomen le dolía, se sentía cansado todo el tiempo. Y las náuseas… no sólo a la mañana… también había otras cosas que actuaban como disparadores, algunas comidas, algunos olores, el Weasel masticando con la boca abierta, la servilleta impregnada con la sangre seca…

Tras haberse enterado de la muerte de su madre había considerado destruirla tirándola al fuego, pero luego había cambiado de opinión, quizá pudiera serle de utilidad en el futuro. Respiró hondo una vez más y volvió a mirar alrededor, sonrió, los elfos finalmente le habían traído la ropa lavada. O Dobby, más bien, a la otra la había visto durmiendo ebria en un rincón la noche anterior.

—¡Oh, diablos! —estaba varado en esa casa, más le valía acostumbrarse. Pensó en Potter, iba a tener que pensar muy bien como manejarlo, no había que precipitar las cosas. Había una buena posibilidad de que fuera gay, y virgen… y de que se sintiera atraído por Draco. Probablemente se trataba de algo físico y nada más… pero era mejor así, él tampoco tenía ninguna intención de enamorarse de Potter… sería algo tan indigno.

Por lo menos había podido persuadirlos de que mantuvieran oculta su condición… aunque no sabía por cuanto tiempo estarían dispuestos a guardar el secreto.

_¡Maldito sea mi padre y sus pociones; maldito sea por toda la eternidad!_

oOo

—Harry, ¿tendrías algún inconveniente si me fuera hoy? —preguntó Hermione algo nerviosa, estaban parados junto a la puerta del cuarto de las chicas— Quiero ir a ver a mi mamá y a mi papá… será sólo por un par de días.

—No tenés que pedirme permiso, me sorprende que no hayas ido antes.

—Pero es que no podía irme estando vos… visualmente discapacitado… Ron es bastante torpe y Ginny está muy ocupada con el trabajo de la casa… así que tenía que quedarme, para mí no fue ninguna molestia.

—¿Me estás diciendo que te quedaste hasta ahora por mí? —preguntó Harry conmovido— Gracias, Hermione— dijo y la abrazó— Ron y yo sabremos arreglárnoslas solos hasta que vuelvas.

—Creo que cuando regrese voy a empezar a ir a Hogwarts durante la mañana, le había prometido a la profesora McGonagall que iba a ayudarla… y quizá pueda investigar algo sobre la condición de Malfoy también.

—Y hablando del diablo… aquí se acerca Malfoy…

—Acordate de que no podés ver… —le dijo ella al oído separándose del abrazo.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó Malfoy con tono intencionado y una comisura en alto.

—No, Malfoy. —respondió Hermione con soltura— sólo me estaba despidiendo. Voy a pasar un par de días con mis padres. Me preguntaba si alguien se podría ocupar un poco de Harry mientras yo no esté… ya sabés que Ron puede ser bastante brusco y a veces no se fija…

—Hermione… —empezó a decir Harry.

—¡Pero qué halagador, Granger! —parecía sinceramente complacido— Harry y yo vamos a ser muy buenos amigos para cuando regreses. —dijo y siguió su camino hacia la cocina con los pies descalzos y con la elegancia de un modelo. _La próxima vez voy a tener que comprarle ropa que no le quede tan bien_ , pensó Harry, _no puedo darme el lujo de distraerme por el culo de Malfoy._

Se volvió hacia Hermione con fastidio —¿Y eso qué fue?

—De esa forma vas a poder controlarlo de cerca sin que él se dé cuenta.

—¿Cómo?

—¿No me escuchaste? Parecés muy distraído, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

—No, nada… —se apresuró a tranquilizarla Harry— Así que vos querés que lo vigile mientras él cree que me está cuidando…

—Exactamente.

—¿No es un poco retorcido?

—Quizá un poco, pero vos fuiste el de la idea de usar el recurso con los de la Orden… ¿por qué no usarlo también con Malfoy?

oOo

Hermione empacó _sólo_ veinte libros para esos días que iba a pasar con sus padres. Ron tenía la teoría de que era su método para mantener la figura… transportar constantemente pesados volúmenes de un lado a otro.

Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta principal cuando entró el señor Weasley. Pareció sorprenderse un poco de verla con la valija. En ese momento se acercó la señora Weasley con la expresión preocupada que la acompañaba siempre en los últimos tiempos. —¿Dónde está Remus? —le preguntó su marido.

—Recostado, estaba muy cansado después del trajín de anoche. ¿Pasa algo, Arthur?

—Preferiría que llamaras a todos, porque no quiero tener que repetirlo. — Los chicos estaban todos allí para despedir a Hermione. Moody y los mellizos subían de la cocina justo en ese momento. Fred caminaba cojeando un poco y tenía la cabeza vendada, aparentemente el ataque había sido bastante violento. Remus y Tonks bajaron un par de minutos más tarde.

—Dado que nos quiere a todos reunidos debe de tratarse de algo importante. —dijo Harry.

—Nos afecta a todos… a toda la comunidad mágica. —respondió Arthur.

—Bueno… err… Malfoy… —dijo la señora Weasley— Será mejor que subas a tu habitación.

—Debería quedarse. —intervino Harry— Él también es un mago… y tengo la impresión de que esto es algo que va a poder leerse en El Profeta…

—¡No! —insistió con vehemencia la señora Weasley.

—Molly, no es un secreto… —dijo Arthur apaciguador.

—No me parece que…

—Dejemos que decida Potter. —propuso Moody— Creo que si Dumbledore siguiera vivo le daría más participación, todo esto lo afecta a él más que a ninguno. ¿Cuál es tu opinión, muchacho?

—Que se quede. —replicó Harry sin vacilar.

—Bien entonces. —dijo Arthur y empezó a contarles antes de que se presentaran más objeciones— El ministro Scrimgeour fue atacado esta mañana cuando iba a trabajar. Se encuentra en estado crítico y podría morir. Si se muere van a llamar al ex ministro Fudge para que, al menos de manera interina, retome el puesto.

—¿Por qué no Ud.? —quiso saber Harry.

—Cuento con pocas simpatías, me consideran demasiado amigo de los muggles. —explicó sucintamente Arthur— Mi mayor preocupación, sin embargo, es que la primera medida que piensa tomar Fudge es citar a Harry para interrogarlo.

—¿Qué! —exclamaron varios al mismo tiempo.

—Estamos en estado de sitio, algunas garantías individuales están suspendidas. El Ministerio tiene facultades para interrogar a cualquier ciudadano frente a todo el Wizengamot… utilizando Veritaserum si lo considera necesario.

—¿No dijo que esto ocurrió hace dos horas? —intervino Malfoy— ¿Cómo es que ya se sabe lo que hará Fudge si ni siquiera ha asumido?

El señor Weasley bajó la mirada consternado. —Sospechamos que esto es una conspiración… y que Fudge forma parte de ella.

—¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos? —preguntó Hermione— Quiero decir… para detener a Fudge.

—Hasta… —el señor Weasley tragó ostensiblemente— …que Scrimgeour se muera.

oOo


	13. Lazarillo para el ciego

**El tigre por la cola**

**Capítulo 13 – Lazarillo para el ciego**

La sangresucia había partido el día anterior, un poco más tarde de lo planeado y con evidente reticencia después de haberse enterado de terrible noticia. Había considerado incluso posponer la visita a sus padres pero Arthur Weasley le había aconsejado que fuera y que tomara recaudos respecto de la seguridad de sus familiares puesto que si finalmente Fudge retornaba al poder lo más probable era que no se ocupara de proteger a los muggles.

Los demás se quedaron discutiendo qué hacer con Har… Potter si se producía el cambio en la conducción política. Moody, siempre tan afecto a las soluciones radicales, había propuesto usar un Obliviate antes de que lo llamaran para interrogarlo. Ginny fue la primera que protestó indignada, algo así implicaría borrarle cinco años de vida de la memoria, prácticamente una lobotomía. Finalmente se decidió que en el peor de los casos — es decir, el deceso prematuro de Scrimgeour— deberían mantener a Potter oculto y lejos del alcance de las autoridades.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? —dijo Draco dirigiéndose a Snape en un aparte.

—Si lo considera Ud. indispensable, señor Malfoy.

—¿Podría precisar la afección del ministro Scrimgeour?

—Fue envenenado. —dijo Snape— Como Ud. sabe, el problema con los venenos es que se metabolizan en el organismo y resulta generalmente muy difícil establecer cuál es el ingrediente activo que se ha usado.

—¿Podría tratarse de… eso en lo que mi padre estaba trabajando?

—No me extrañaría. —contestó Snape— Pero de eso no podemos estar seguros... Y, obviamente, Lucius no me lo informaría… Sea como fuere, es preciso que identifique el veneno antes de que sea demasiado tarde… es la única forma de poder preparar un antídoto.

oOo

La casa se había transformado en un caos, todos estaban muy convulsionados. Pero así y todo a Draco se le hacía difícil entender el hecho de que los amigos de Potter parecían de repente haberse desentendido de él dejándolo que se las arreglara solo. En realidad era algo que indirectamente le convenía, le daba la oportunidad de estar cerca de Potter sin tenerlos revoleando alrededor… igual no dejaba de ser desconcertante.

Esa mañana Potter había entrado en el baño cuando Draco se estaba lavando los dientes, él y Potter eran los únicos que se lavaban los dientes con cepillos muggles sin usar magia; Draco porque no disponía de varita, Potter porque parecía preferirlo así. El cepillo de Draco era verde y siempre lo depositaba a la derecha del soporte, el de Potter era rojo y estaba ubicado a la izquierda.

—Potter. —lo saludó cuando lo vio entrar.

—Malfoy… —reaccionó frunciendo la frente— No sabía que estaba ocupado… vuelvo más tarde.

—No, no hace falta… yo ya salía. —respondió, y ya se disponía a irse cuando se le ocurrió una idea— ¿Dónde está el Weasel? —preguntó y trocó la posición de los cepillos. En cualquier otra oportunidad la sola idea le hubiese dado asco, pero en ese momento y tratándose de Potter… por alguna extraña razón le pareció… algo muy íntimo… y deseable.

—Er… —dijo Potter confundido— ¿Podrías pasarme mi cepillo, Malfoy?

—Acá lo tenés —y le entregó el verde.

—¿Estás seguro de que éste es el mío? —preguntó Potter con cautela y frunciendo apenas la nariz, cuando hacía esos mohínes era tan adorable— Se v… se siente diferente.

—¿Diferente cómo? —acaso tenía marcas que se le hubieran pasado por alto— Es el tuyo. —dijo con firmeza.

Harry sostuvo el cepillo con desconfianza unos segundos y finalmente asintió. —De acuerdo, ¿dónde está el dentífrico?

oOo

Esa tarde encontró a Potter arrodillado frente a su baúl buscando algo que ponerse. —Dejame que te ayude. —se apresuró a decir Draco. En realidad estaba más que aburrido. Lo habían dejado solo todo el día. Potter, el Weasel y la comadrejita hembra habían estado encerrados todo el día en la habitación de las chicas, quizá habían aprovechado para un trío incestuoso… aunque lo más probable era que hubieran estado planeando algo, a juzgar por la sonrisa maliciosa y la mirada ladina de la Weaselette cuando finalmente salieron.

—Yo… —dijo Potter dubitativo— …eh… está bien.

—¿Vas a bajar a cenar? —preguntó Draco al tiempo que revolvía dentro del baúl. Había un manto raro de material muy tenue… que le llamó la atención, pero no hizo ningún comentario ni pregunta. Según había notado Draco, Potter había hecho grandes progresos manejándose solo, ya no se chocaba con los muebles, ni se tropezaba con los bordes de las alfombras y había progresado notablemente en el manejo de los cubiertos. Otros también lo habían notado y habían hecho algún comentario al respecto. Potter sólo se había limitado a sonreír.

—Creo que no. —respondió Potter que se ya había incorporado— Pero después voy a tener una reunión con algunos de los miembros de la Orden sobre lo que les tengo que decir en caso de que me llamen para interrogarme. Algunos opinan que lo primero que me van a preguntar va a ser sobre la noche de la muerte de Dumbledore.

—Ah… —dijo Draco con tono pensativo, era bastante lógico si uno se ponía a considerarlo.

Tal como Potter lo había anticipado, la noticia del ataque a Scrimgeour había sido el titular del El Profeta. El diario también informaba que Fudge había empezado a hacer campaña para recuperar el cargo y había publicado una lista de medidas que el ex ministro pensaba tomar si volvía a hacerse cargo de la administración. Dos de las medidas mencionadas era "la mejora de los institutos educativos" e "investigación de los terribles hechos relacionados con el asesinato de un prominente director".

—Potter… —preguntó Draco después de haber revuelto todo el contenido del baúl— ¿vos no tenés calzoncillos?

—Eh… uno o dos pares de boxers. —contestó Potter ruborizándose— deben de estar en la pila de ropa para lavar.

—¿Cómo! —exclamó Draco y tuvo que equilibrase para no caerse de espaldas.

—Bueno, es que… a mí sólo me daban la ropa que desechaba mi primo… y siempre me dio cosa usar sus calzoncillos.

—Ah… —dijo Draco, podía entenderlo. Lo que no se alcanzaba a explicar era por qué no se había comprado una docena de calzoncillos para él, a Draco le había comprado cuatro. Pero no hizo ningún comentario… y la idea de Potter yendo de un lado a otro sin ropa interior bajo los jeans… ¡lo calentaba! ¿en la escuela tampoco había usado calzoncillos?

—Ésta puede ser. —dijo Draco sacando una remera que había conocido mejores días… mucho tiempo atrás. Draco se puso de pie y se dio vuelta.

Potter se sacó la que tenía puesta, que ostentaba una mancha inmensa en la pechera y la arrojó a un lado, cayó sobre la cama.

—Gracias. —dijo y tendió la mano para recibir la prenda. Draco se la dio y se quedó mirándolo como hipnotizado, estaban muy próximos. Lo había visto con el pecho desnudo muchas veces durante esos días pero nunca desde tan cerca.

Potter no era enclenque, mal hubiese podido llamársele robusto, pero tenía músculos bien definidos y ni un gramo extra de grasa. El tórax era amplio, se le marcaban las costillas pero no demasiado, las tetillas eran oscuras y estaban rodeadas por algunos vellos negros y rizados. Una línea de pelos negros partía del ombligo y descendía hasta perderse por debajo de la cintura del vaquero. Draco sintió un cosquilleo en la yema de los dedos… _¡Merlín, sin calzoncillos!_ Estiró una mano como para tocarlo, el cuerpo de Potter a apenas centímetros ejercía sobre él una fascinación indescriptible. Eran tantos los deseos de hundirse en esa piel, tales las ganas de llenarse con su olor… tan masculino y distinto de cualquier otro. Dio gracias a las deidades de que Potter estuviera ciego y no pudiera verle la expresión de arrobamiento en el rostro y la mano extendida, temblorosa de deseo. Tenía que romper el encantamiento… y pronto o no iba a poder responder por sus acciones.

Se dio vuelta y agarró la remera descartada que estaba sobre la cama. Y se alejó de la tentación… de los iris verdes, de los labios rosado intenso…

Dio varios pasos y hundió la cara en la prenda. El olor era embriagador, lo mareaba de ansias. Se la pasó acariciante por la mejilla… y la frente… y la boca… y luego la arrojó a la pila de ropa sucia que se amontonaba en un rincón. No se dio cuenta de que las pupilas negras rodeadas por los iris verdes no se habían perdido ninguno de sus movimientos.

oOo

Esa noche en la sala, la Weaselette dio rienda suelta a otra rabieta porque una vez más les habían prohibido asistir a la reunión de la Orden que tenía lugar en la cocina. Accidentalmente le prendió fuego al sofá, las llamas se extendieron rápidamente a la alfombra y a las cortinas. Se desató el caos, hubo chillidos y todos subieron de inmediato para ver qué era lo que pasaba. Uno de los mellizos, el de la cabeza vendada, chocó contra una pared y empezó a sangrar por la nariz, todos se afanaban por ahogar las llamas. Draco contempló la escena desde la escalera durante unos instantes y luego subió corriendo para contarle a Potter lo que había pasado. Pero no lo encontró en la habitación.

Unos minutos más tarde Lupin hizo entrar a un Potter cubierto de hollín, lo había encontrado deambulando a tientas en la cocina desierta. Aparentemente el Weasel lo había alejado del peligro empujándolo escaleras abajo tras haberse desatado la conmoción. Ron entró unos segundos después.

Draco se adelantó de inmediato hasta Harry y le quitó la remera sucia, luego fue hasta el baúl y sacó una camisa limpia.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? —le espetó el Weasel.

—Lo estoy ayudando, boludo. Diría que vos te olvidaste de que está ciego… últimamente parece que estás demasiado ocupado pensando en tu novia y no le prestás ninguna atención. —Potter lo dejó hacer sin pronunciar palabra, tenía las mejillas muy encendidas, pero se quedó muy quieto como un maniquí. Aparentemente se estaba volviendo una costumbre que Draco lo ayudara a vestirse.

—¡Hermione! —se oyó desde abajo un grito de alegría. Ron partió corriendo. Draco guió a Harry al corredor y luego hasta la escalera.

—¡Volviste! —chilló el Weasel y la abrazó. La sangresucia dejó caer la valija que tenía en la mano y le devolvió el abrazo. —Antes de lo que tenía pensado. —dijo ella y alzó los ojos divisándolos. —¡Harry! —saludó con entusiasmo y agregó cordial —Malfoy.

—Granger. —respondió Draco con tono neutro. Tomó a Potter firmemente del brazo para ayudarlo a bajar. Sintió de repente una especie de corriente que partió de Potter hacia él, al parecer Potter también la había sentido porque se puso tenso. Potter volvió un poco la cabeza pero sin enfocar los ojos en ningún lugar en particular. No era la primera vez que pasaba, de hecho el episodio se había repetido varias veces esos días. Ninguno de los dos comentó nada. Draco lo acompañó en el descenso sin soltarlo en ningún momento.

oOo

Con el retorno de la sangresucia, las oportunidades de contacto directo con Potter se redujeron drásticamente, Draco lo extrañaba. Los cuatro se pasaban largas horas encerrados en la habitación de las chicas, a él no lo invitaban. Se había recostado un rato. La incomodidad que sentía en el abdomen se le había ido intensificando, no alcanzaba el nivel de dolor… pero igual era muy fastidioso.

Desde el corredor le llegaban las risas amortiguadas de los Gryffindors cada tanto, lo invadió como en una oleada… un sentimiento de soledad. Decidió bajar a la cocina, quizá si no tenía que oírlos se le haría más soportable.

Cuando entró vio que el kneazle de Granger escapaba al jardín por la gatera de la puerta trasera. De pronto lo asaltaron ganas de salir. Se acercó a la puerta y probó abrirla. Estaba con llave. _Naturalmente._ Notó que le titilaban las piernas y sentía la boca seca. ¿Qué era lo que intentaba hacer? ¿Salir? ¿Abandonar la seguridad para caer directamente en manos de su padre? Se llevó la mano a la panza. ¿Ya podía percibir una mínima convexidad? Hasta ese momento su vientre siempre había sido plano.

Cerró los ojos, temblando se apoyó contra la pared y respiró hondo. Una mano se le posó en el hombro. Soltó un chillidito sobresaltado que se oyó muy poco Malfoy. Se volvió hacia su prima, que presentaba un aspecto muy sobrio para variar, una simple toga gris y los cabellos castaño oscuro. —Llega un momento en que resulta difícil de aguantar, ¿no? —le preguntó con voz cordial.

Draco parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido… no había acusación en sus palabras. —La casa. —prosiguió ella levantando la varita— Empieza a ahogarte… te entran ganas de gritar. Ahora puedo entender lo que sentía Sirius… encerrado todo el tiempo. —abrió la puerta— Bueno, vamos… estaba por salir para tomar un poco de aire, podés acompañarme.

Draco se quedó inmóvil, podía observar parte del jardín que estaba muy descuidado… De pronto el marco de la puerta se le antojó la entrada al infierno. Tonks lo observaba expectante. —¿Está también protegido con el Fidelius?

—¡Oh sí! Sin dudas… Nadie podrá vernos mientras estemos afuera.

Draco avanzó con pasos cautelosos, los pies desnudos pisando con mucho cuidado el pasto ligeramente húmedo. El jardín presentaba arbustos muy crecidos y un estanque con la superficie cubierta de hojas. Estaba rodeado por una cerca que alguna vez había sido blanca pero que en ese momento lucía gris y descascarada. En uno de los extremos se podía ver la calle y una pareja de muggles que en ese momento marchaba por la vereda.

Alzó los ojos, el cielo estaba azul oscurísimo, casi negro, era casi de noche. No se oían cantos de pájaros pero sí ruidos apagados del tránsito y sonidos lejanos… voces de chicos jugando. Llenó de aire los pulmones; por comparación pudo darse cuenta de lo viciada que estaba la atmósfera en el interior. Extendió un poco los brazos a los costados y giró dos vueltas completas. Los cabellos se le levantaron acompañándolo en el movimiento.

—Recuerdo una propaganda, creo que era de champú, la modelo tenía el cabello como el tuyo. —comentó Tonks— Siempre quise tener el pelo así, pero no tuve suerte, no saqué los cabellos de tu madre. —concluyó con un encogimiento de hombros. En ese momento hubo movimientos en la cocina y segundos después apareció el licántropo en el marco. Ella lo recibió con una sonrisa.

—Remus, vení… es una noche tan hermosa.

—Ciertamente. —respondió él y le tendió a Draco un par de zapatillas— ¿Qué les parece un breve paseo por la calle? Draco ya viste como muggle y puedo transfigurar mi ropa.

—¿Ud. cree? —preguntó Draco con una nota temerosa en el tono— Creo que no es una buena idea. —había empezado a sudar y se removió inquieto. Apenas salieran del área protegida su padre podría aparicionar…

—Sólo por esta vez. —dijo Lupin con una nota compasiva en la voz— Sabemos que no vas a intentar escaparte.

Si se negaba iba a tener que darles muchas explicaciones, pensó. Se dejó llevar por los dos adultos, sentía raras las zapatillas en los pies y un atisbo de calambre en el estómago. Tonks y Lupin iban del brazo y conversaban afectuosamente.

Con cada paso que daba, Draco temía la repentina aparición de mortífagos atacando con todo tipo de maldiciones, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Pasearon por la calle durante media hora y retornaron al jardín sin ningún incidente. Le hubiese gustado quedarse un rato más afuera, no tenía ningún apuro en volver al tufo del interior… Remus se dio cuenta de su renuencia pero con una sonrisa le indicó que debían entrar.

Entró en la cocina, rechazó el ofrecimiento de una copa y enfiló en dirección a su habitación. Mientras iba subiendo las escaleras se acordó… quizá por eso le habían permitido salir y se habían mostrado tan afables…

Ese día había sido el funeral de su madre.

De pronto la atmósfera se volvió más asfixiante y los muros amenazadores. Para cuando llegó a su cuarto se sentían extenuado como si acabara de correr una maratón. Ni se molestó en sacarse las zapatillas, se tiró en la cama y tuvo la suerte de quedarse dormido casi de inmediato.

oOo

Lo despertó un grito como para perforar los tímpanos. Se levantó de inmediato y corrió hacia la escalera. De alguna forma, el retrato de la señora Black se había librado del encantamiento y los insultos de gran calibre retumbaban ensordecedores y hacían temblar las paredes. Vio subir de la cocina en tropel a los miembros de la Orden, todos parecían muy consternados excepto los mellizos que por lo contrario daban la impresión de estar la mar de divertidos. Seguramente estarían tratando de memorizar las obscenidades e improperios que como centellas manaban a raudales del cuadro. No divisó a Potter entre toda esa barahúnda.

Volvió con pasos cansados hasta la cama, momentos después cesó el escándalo. No tardó en dormirse otra vez.

Cuando volvió a despertarse, ya era de día. Había dormido con la ropa puesta. Tras horas de sueño se sentía tan exhausto como si no hubiera pegado un ojo. Sentía en la boca un sabor horrible y unos segundos después el estómago se le rebeló. Rodó fuera de la cama y arrodillado en el suelo vomitó. Pero las arcadas no cesaron, por el contrario parecían irse potenciando y le venían en ondas cada vez más intensas… era como si todas las vísceras se empujaran unas a otras tratando de escapársele por la boca. Para cuando el ataque llegó a su fin y pudo recuperar un poco el aliento, notó que tenía público.

En parte se había vomitado encima y el hedor era espantoso. Hermione se le aproximó y limpió todo con un par de efectivos ¡Scourgify!

—Malfoy… —habló la sangresucia con un tono partido por la lástima— ¿desde cuando tenés estos ataques?

—No tengo ataques… —intentó ponerse de pie pero no pudo reunir la energía necesaria.

El Weasel volvió en ese momento con un libro. —Acá lo tenés, Hermione. —probablemente la sangresucia lo había mandado a que lo buscara. No se demoró un segundo, empezó a hojearlo rápidamente hasta que encontró la página que buscaba. Leyó durante un momento y asintió, a continuación lo apuntó con la varita y murmuró algo.

Durante unos segundos no pasó nada luego sintió como un tremendo puñetazo en el estómago, se enrolló como una pelota respirando jadeante, de golpe se había quedado sin aire.

—¡Oh Dios! —gritó la sangresucia y se agachó a su lado— ¡Debo de haber hecho algo mal! —le puso una mano sobre la frente y de repente sintió de nuevo la corriente… de ella a él… y fue como si un vacío en su interior se hubiese llenado instantáneamente. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya no se sentía mal, Granger estaba sentada a su lado con una expresión perpleja en el rostro.

—¿Qué pasó? —se oyó la voz turbada y muy confundida de Potter.

—Nada en realidad… —trató de tranquilizarlo la sangresucia, pero las palabras le habían salido muy temblorosas— …sólo que yo no tengo madera de sanadora. —trató de incorporarse pero tuvo que ayudarse sosteniéndose con la cama, dio unos pasos tambaleantes hasta que el Weasel la tomó en sus brazos.

—¿Qué le hiciste! —aulló enojado— ¡En cuanto te ponga la mano encima…!

—¡Ron! —lo interrumpió ella bruscamente— ¡No me hizo nada! Y lo que pasó no es su culpa. —el Weasel la ayudó y la sentó en su cama. ella suspiró— Malfoy, ¿te has sentido descompuesto últimamente… y muy cansado?

—No… yo nunca… —empezó a decir Draco con los dientes apretados.

—En realidad sí… —intervino Potter— Yo lo atribuí a que… bueno… el embarazo…

Draco lo miró indignado, el tono que había usado… lo había dicho como si se tratara de una enfermedad venérea o de algo peor… pero no había malicia en la expresión, estaba sonrojado… como con vergüenza.

—Sí, Harry es por eso. Pero el cuerpo masculino necesita mucha más energía mágica durante la gravidez… todo lo que va contra lo natural cobra su precio… y en un cuerpo que no cuenta naturalmente con lo necesario para gestar… la energía necesaria es tres o cuatro veces mayor… habitualmente los hombres que están gestando toman esa energía extra de sus parejas.

—Como… —empezó a decir Draco pero se calló de inmediato.

—¿Como qué? —preguntó el Weasel

—Ayer… Lupin me tocó en el hombro en un momento… y sentí algo… no tan intenso…

—¿Algo como lo de recién? —preguntó Granger, Draco asintió— Tomaste algo de mi energía para cubrir tus requerimientos… sos bastante más fuerte que yo y me drenaste en exceso… y con Remus quizá no sea posible una transferencia intensa, la cuestión de la licantropía puede establecer una especie de incompatibilidad.

—¿Debo entender entonces que si no toco a nadie… el parásito no va a contar con energía y se va a morir? —ensayó de razonar Draco.

La sangresucia negó con la cabeza. —Vos te morirías primero…

Draco suspiró con frustración. —¿Todavía no encontraste nada?

—¿Querés decir… para el… aborto?

—Sí.

—¿No te pusiste a pensar… quizá… en la posibilidad de darlo en adopción?

—¿Me lo decís en serio! —gritó Draco enojado y se puso de pie— ¡No quiero saber nada con el bastardo! ¡Quiero librarme de _eso_ … y cuanto antes mejor!

—Hermione… —preguntó el Weasel— ¿adopción es cuando buscás a alguien para que críe a tu hijo?

—Sí, claro… —contestó ella desconcertada y con una nota de fastidio.

—En el mundo mágico no existe algo así. —dijo el Weasel.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Potter.

—Porque en el mundo mágico un hijo es el más precioso de los bienes, nadie se desprendería de algo tan valioso. Y menos aun en las familias sangrepura… porque suelen tener una descendencia muy limitada.

—Pero los abortos no son algo desconocido en el mundo mágico… —intervino Potter.

—Bueno… —continuó el Weasel evidentemente incómodo— hay formas de predecir si el futuro hijo presenta taras o si será un squib… y hay familias que en esos casos recurren al aborto… de todos modos… lo cierto es que la adopción es algo prácticamente desconocido.

—Hablé con mis padres… —dijo la sangresucia vacilante— …ellos estarían dispuestos y tienen experiencia porque ya criaron a una hija con habilidades mágicas.

—¡No quiero saber nada de tenerlo! ¡Quiero sacarme _eso_!

—Pero tu bebé… él también tiene derecho a…

—Vos lo dijiste, _eso_ es mío… ¡y quiero sacármelo!

—¡No podés hablar así! —dijo ella escandalizada conteniendo una exclamación— Quizá si lo pensaras…

—¡Nadie querría tener esta abominación que me plantó mi propio padre! Cuando cumpla treinta quizá contemple la posibilidad de un hijo… ¡ahora no lo quiero! ¡No quiero que _eso_ siga creciendo!

— _Él_ … es un varón.

— _Eso_ … ¡y es un incordio que me está destruyendo!

—¡Basta ustedes dos! —gritó el Weasel furioso— Hermione, bajemos a desayunar… y vos Malfoy, ¡andá y tirate por la ventana…!

—¡Callate, Ron! —lo cortó la sangresucia— Malfoy, ¿es tu decisión final?

—Sí, Granger. Creo que ya lo expresé claramente.

—Está bien… —dijo ella con voz muy suave—… yo tampoco sé cómo reaccionaría en tu lugar… te voy a ayudar… pero todavía no sé cómo… voy a tener que leer más… mientras tanto… —le pasó el libro— … sería conveniente que leyeras esto. Es un tratado muy completo sobre el embarazo masculino y el parto.

Draco aceptó el libro con una mano temblorosa y sin agregar nada más.

oOo

Esa tarde, Draco volvía del baño a la habitación, la puerta esta entornada. Potter estaba de espaldas a la puerta… ¡y se estaba desvistiendo! Draco empujó suavemente para ampliar el campo visual. La puerta giró sin hacer ruido. Potter ya se había sacado la camisa y estaba a punto de bajarse los shorts… pero se detuvo. Giró un poco la cabeza…

—¿Hay alguien allí? —preguntó inseguro.

Draco contuvo la respiración y permaneció quieto y en silencio. Potter aguardó unos momentos… finalmente hizo un distraído gesto de asentimiento y se bajó los shorts.

Draco había visto a muchos chicos desnudos, en los vestuarios y en las duchas, pero ante el espectáculo de Potter en toda su desnuda gloria con esas nalgas tan firmes… no pudo evitar un casi inaudible siseo… casi… Potter debió de haber oído algo porque se dio vuelta… Draco quedó boquiabierto pero no dejó oír sonido alguno… El Niño Que Sobrevivió estaba muy bien dotado.

Habían circulado un par de rumores en los dormitorios de Slytherin de que Potter era poseedor de un _manicito_ ínfimo y que por eso se ocultaba en las duchas para que nadie lo viera desnudo. Los rumores los había puesto a rodar el propio Draco. Ahora ante sus desorbitados ojos tenía la prueba irrefutable de que eran totalmente infundados. El Niño Maravilla estaba perfectamente desarrollado, una abundante mata de pelo negro le coronaba el miembro… que estaba a medias erecto.

No podía seguir mirando, retrocedió con cuidado y sin hacer ruido unos pasos y luego con más prisa retornó al baño con una turgente presión en la entrepierna que estaba exigiendo inmediato alivio.

oOo

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente no experimentó náuseas y no se sentía tan cansado —la magia de la sangresucia había servido al menos para algo—, otra vez era el último en levantarse, las otras dos camas estaban vacías. Todavía adormilado enfiló al baño y entró… Potter estaba afeitándose frente al espejo, usando una navaja muggle. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron en el reflejo. La navaja resbaló, Potter hizo una mueca, se había hecho un pequeño corte en la mejilla.

—Potter… —dijo Draco con cadencia muy lenta— ¿cuánto hace que podés ver?

—Err… este… Malfoy… —empezó a farfullar, bajó las manos y se dio vuelta para mirarlo directamente a la cara, los ojos verdes brillaban de culpa— …desde hace ya algún tiempo…

—¿Y de cuánto sería ese algún tiempo? —insistió Draco con voz muy suave acercándosele.

—Casi dos semanas —confesó Potter incómodo— Lo siento… sólo lo saben Hermione, Ron y Ginny.

—¿Y a qué tanto secr…? —empezó preguntar Draco y se interrumpió comprendiendo, después de todo era un Slytherin— ¡Las reuniones! ¡Claro! No te dejaban asistir… pero urdiste un plan para engañarlos… ¿se te ocurrió a vos o a Granger?

—Fue idea mía.

—Naturalmente, Granger tiene demasiados escrúpulos… nunca propondría algo ilegal…

—No vayas a creer… te podría contar varias cosas que fueron ideas de ella y que de legal… poco y nada. Er… ¿qué pensás hacer ahora?

—¿Vos esperás que yo haga algo respecto de esto? —en ese momento Draco recordó muchas de las cosas que se había animado a hacer delante de Potter, convencido de que estaba ciego.

—¿Me vas a delatar? —preguntó Potter retrocediendo un paso.

—Ayer tuviste el descaro de ofrecerme un show de strip tease. —dijo Draco… y avanzó un paso.

Potter retrocedió pero chocó contra el lavabo y ya no pudo recular.

Draco avanzó hasta ubicársele muy cerca casi tocándolo. Alzó un dedo y recogió en la yema la pequeña gota de sangre que había brotado del corte en la mejilla… y se llevó el dedo a la boca. —Ésa fue una movida muy propia de un Slytherin, Potter. —declaró saboreando el dejo metálico.

—Oh, Malfoy… —replicó Potter sonriendo— ¡Qué elogio tan halagador!

—Hacés bien en tomarlo como tal, pero no te malacostumbres. —dicho lo cual se inclinó y lo besó. Comparado con el primero, éste resultaba perfecto. Podía sentir la calidez de Potter contra él, el cuerpo más bien pequeño pero fibroso se conjugaba perfectamente con la esbeltez del suyo. Los labios se abrieron ávidos en los del otro. Las manos fueron reconociendo al otro sin pudicia. Ambos se entregaron a los embriagantes olores del otro.

Las lenguas batallaron… armónicamente. Potter explorando cada rincón y recoveco; Draco, con violencia, succionando y mordiendo.

Cuando las bocas se separaron para recuperar el aliento, las caderas siguieron unidas como encadenadas una a la otra. Draco le envolvió la cintura con un brazo y lo acercó más aún, la excitación del uno frotándose y atacando a la del otro.

—¿Quizá demasiado dura para vos, Potter?

—Que más quisieras, Malfoy.

Potter le coló una mano por debajo de la remera, presionando intensamente a lo largo de la columna y Draco pudo sentir una vez más esa procelosa corriente de magia que manaba de Potter y que lo colmaba de fuerzas y de satisfacción.

oOo


	14. Más planes

**El tigre por la cola**

**Capítulo 14 – Más planes**

—Así que lo que sabemos con certeza es que Scrimgeour fue atacado con una especie de dardo envenenado. —expresó Hermione.

—Como el que tenía Voldemort en la mano en mi sueño. —agregó Harry— Que era igual al que encontraron en el lugar del ataque.

—Según el informe oficial, se trataría de un veneno de acción lenta que absorbe la energía mágica primero y después la fuerza física también.

—Pero… hay algo más, ¿no? —preguntó Ron.

—Sí. —respondió Hermione— Según el profesor Snape, el veneno no sólo absorbe la magia sino que además la acumula y podría posteriormente permitir una transferencia.

Estaban leyendo las notas de la última reunión de la Orden. Era una copia que Harry había podido hacer usando un encantamiento simple de duplicación, que podía efectuar sin necesidad de varita.

—Y al parecer es un veneno que se adapta a la persona… a la víctima, esto es.

—Ya repasamos esto un montón de veces, me estoy hartando. —se quejó Ron, hizo un bollo con uno de los papeles y lo arrojó al aire. Hermione recogió el bollo del suelo y lo colocó sobre los demás papeles, inmediatamente usó un encantamiento que redujo todo a cenizas.

—Tenés razón, ya me está dando jaqueca. —dijo ella e inclinó la cabeza y la apoyó sobre el hombro de su novio. Harry sintió una leve punzada de celos.

—Tengo que contarles algo, chicos. —anunció Harry algo nervioso.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ginny que estaba sentada a su lado.

—Drac… Malfoy descubrió que puedo ver. Me sorprendió afeitándome.

—¡Oh, Harry! —exclamó Hermione angustiada— ¿Y si se lo cuenta a todos? ¿qué te dijo?

—¿Querés decir… —intervino Ginny con fastidio—… que ya lo sabía esta mañana durante el desayuno pero igual hizo toda esa comedia?

Harry se sonrojó al acordarse. Draco se había asegurado de hacerlo sentir lo más incómodo posible. Le había puesto los cubiertos en la mano y lo había ayudado a cortar la comida, le había acercado el vaso a la boca para que bebiera, le había limpiado los labios con la servilleta. Además había aprovechado todas las ocasiones para acariciarle sugestivamente el brazo sin que los demás lo notaran. Por debajo de la mesa lo había atormentado frotándole un pie a lo largo de la pantorrilla.

Harry todavía tenía muchos reparos en iniciar una relación física con un mortífago en ciernes. Pero el rubio le demolía todas las inhibiciones. Su cuerpo respondía de inmediato a las solapadas provocaciones de Draco. En realidad, Malfoy siempre había ejercido sobre él una especie de fascinación… quizá ya desde aquel primer día… en la tienda de madame Malkin.

—Y hay otra cosa más… —hizo una pausa, le daba mucha vergüenza admitirlo pero ya se había decido a decírselo— Creo que soy gay.

Se hizo un silencio repentino, denso… todos se habían quedado mirándolo con ojos de asombro.

—Es Malfoy, ¿no? —preguntó Ginny apesadumbrada.

—Sí… —admitió Harry— no puedo explicarlo, fue algo que simplemente pasó…

—¿Qué te había dicho yo! —exclamó Ginny volviéndose hacia Hermione— ¿Cuántas veces te dije que vivía obsesionado con el muñequito rubio? Pero vos insistías que eran ideas mías. En la escuela no hacía más que hablar de él. Sabe perfectamente cuánto tiempo dedica Malfoy para arreglarse el cabello… en cambio yo podría raparme la cabeza y ni lo notaría. —Ginny siguió despotricando en la misma tónica durante varios minutos— Vos… —dijo enfrentando a Harry— ¿sabés la infinidad de veces que tuve que oírte decir "me pregunto qué estará tramando Malfoy hoy, voy a seguirlo"? Descuidabas los estudios y tus deberes de capitán del equipo para ir todo el día siguiéndole los pasos. ¡Al final el muy taimado Slytherin termina saliéndose con la suya!

—¿Qué querés decir? —preguntó Harry apabullado.

—Quiero decir que se pasó cinco años tratando de llamarte la atención y finalmente lo consiguió, logró que te obsesionaras por él. —Ginny se puso de pie furiosa— ¡Tuve que fingir que no importaba que hubieses roto conmigo! ¡Tuve que fingir que lo había superado, que no me afectaba en lo absoluto! ¡Y vos fuiste y le compraste ropa! Porque el pobrecito Malfoy no puede ir vestido con esos harapos… —le dio vuelta la cara con una violenta bofetada, Harry no reaccionó, era consciente de que de alguna forma era lo que se merecía— Por si no te habías enterado, Harry, ¡yo estoy enamorada de vos desde que tenía diez años! ¿Puede él decir lo mismo! ¿Te ama? ¿Vos lo amás?

—Ginny… —dijo Harry—… yo te quiero como a una hermana… y no, no estamos enamorados… y tampoco en una relación, podría agregar… hasta ahora sólo compartimos poco más que un beso… Perdón por haberte herido. Creo que he venido teniendo dudas sobre mi sexualidad desde hace ya algún tiempo… pero estaba ocupado y preocupado por tantas otras cosas que nunca tenía tiempo para analizarlo.

—Pero Harry… —dijo Ron, que todavía no se recuperaba del shock—… quiero decir, ¿estás seguro?

—¿De lo de ser gay o de la parte que atañe a Malfoy?

—De las dos cosas… quiero decir, a mí me hubiese gustado que Ginny y vos… vos sos un tipo excelente y mi mejor amigo… pero ¿Malfoy! ...por qué no Charlie… o algún otro chico…

—¿Charlie es gay! —exclamó Hermione.

—Sí. —contestó Ron— Fred tiene la teoría de que por eso mismo eligió trabajar con dragones, dice que a Charlie le gusta siempre montar algo que sea de mayor tamaño que él.

—Charlie se parece mucho a vos, Ron. —señaló Harry— ¿Acaso no sería eso más preocupante?

—Bueno, sí… pero, ¿Malfoy? —insistió Ron.

—Yo creía que ya no lo detestabas tanto como antes. —dijo Harry— Al principio yo también me resistía a aceptarlo… creeme… pero estas últimas semanas él se portó tan bien conmigo.

—Entiendo… pero igual… soy un Weasley… creo que es mi deber por lo menos protestar… porque Malfoy se acuesta con vos y yo te considero mi hermano.

—¡A tanto no llegamos! Por ese lado podés quedarte tranquilo… por ahora.

—¡Esto es demasiado! —aulló Ginny y se fue como una tromba maldiciendo a viva voz.

Harry se levantó para ir tras ella pero Hermione lo retuvo. —Mejor no, Harry… no ahora por lo menos… Ella fue la primera que se dio cuenta, diría que incluso antes que vos mismo. ¿Por qué creés que discutíamos tanto? Ella vivía asegurándome que vos tenías algo con Malfoy y yo trataba de convencerla de que no eran más que ideas delirantes de ella. Vos nunca habías mostrado interés por los chicos… o al menos yo no lo había notado… mucho menos hubiese podido imaginarme que justamente con Malfoy. ¿Y por qué justo con él, Harry? ¿Por qué no alguien más simpático… y menos embarazado?

—Así se dieron las cosas… supongo. —suspiró Harry.

—Quizá te puso un hechizo. —sugirió Ron.

Harry rió. —O quizá me dio una poción de amor… o quizá es un veela y yo soy su pareja destinada.

—¿Malfoy un veela? ¿Con esa nariz puntiaguda?

—Feo no es… —admitió Hermione con renuencia— Todas lo consideran muy atractivo…

—¡Pero que gran elogio! —le llegó la voz de Malfoy desde la puerta, entró arrastrando a Ginny de un brazo.

—¿Adivinen a quién encontré escuchando a hurtadillas? —gorjeó Ginny con fingido deleite— Hay gente que es tan maleducada.

—Pero ustedes estaban hablando de mí. —se justificó Malfoy y fue a sentarse en la cama al lado de Harry, sin llegar a tocarlo pero invadiéndole el espacio personal.

—Iba a pegar un grito para avisarles pero él me inmovilizó y me tapó la boca. —explicó Ginny muy fastidiada— Es más fuerte de lo que parece.

—Pero no te lastimó…

—No, no me lastimó. —confirmó Ginny, se aproximó a Draco y le metió la punta de la varita en la nariz— Quiero que te quede algo muy en claro, Malfoy… si llegaras a hacerle daño a Harry… ¡te corto los huevos y te los hago tragar!

—Y yo la voy a ayudar. —declaró Hermione— Si llegaras a lastimar a Harry… yo misma te voy a eviscerar… al menos ya no vas a tener que preocuparte por el aborto.

—Y yo te voy a cortar el cuello. — intercaló Ron.

—Me parece que están exagerando. —dijo Draco— Tampoco es que Potter y yo estemos planeando casarnos. —Ginny bufó irritada y abandonó una vez más la habitación.

—Supongo que no debería asombrarme tanto. —dijo Hermione— ¿Te acordás de lo que me habías contado de tu mamá y de tu papá, Harry?

—¿Qué?

—Que tu mamá lo detestaba… hasta quinto año al menos… porque tu papá era un engreído, altanero, que se creía el dueño del mundo y mejor que todos… —le recordó Hermione

—Y que se divertía atormentando a los otros chicos. —agregó Ron— Porque estaba loco por tu mamá y hacía todo eso más que nada para atraer su atención.

—Así es… —admitió Harry con cautela.

—¿Y esa forma de comportarse no te hace acordar de nadie? —preguntó Hermione intencionada.

—Pero… —protestó a medias Harry, de hecho las similitudes eran evidentes— Pero Draco no hacía las cosas para atraer mi atención… sino porque es su retorcida forma de divertirse. ¿No es así, Draco?

Draco desvió la mirada y eludió la cuestión —Así que me acaban de comparar con el padre de Harry —expresó reflexivo— ¿quiere decir eso que yo soy el hombre en esta relación?

—De ninguna manera. —replicó Harry con dulzura— No te olvides de que el que está embarazado sos vos.

oOo

—¿Resulta entonces que yo parezco un veela? —dijo Draco cerrando la puerta de la habitación detrás de sí.

—Supongo que es mejor eso a que te comparen con mi papá. —comentó Harry.

Los demás estaban ocupados por el inminente regreso de Bill. Se había decidido que la noche de luna llena él y Fleur, acompañados por Lupin y Tonks, la pasarían en La Madriguera. Luego vendrían a instalarse en Grimmauld hasta el día de la boda.

Draco se sentó en la cama de Harry y suspiró. —Al fin solos.

—Bueno, así parece… —dijo Harry nervioso y con cierta reticencia, Draco le hizo una seña para que se acercara y se sentara su lado.

—Yo no muerdo. —declaró al notarlo hesitante.

—Ya sé, pero para mí todo esto es nuevo… —el incidente en el baño había ocurrido de manera espontánea, Harry no había tenido tiempo de sentirse incómodo… ahora solos en la habitación con su ¿novio?... no sabía muy bien qué hacer.

—Vení a sentarte. —insistió Draco, Harry suspiró y obedeció— Así que vos no sabías que eras gay… o al menos bisexual…

—No… pero hubo una época en me sentía extrañamente fascinado con Bill… y Oliver Wood… apuesto y tan autoritario… y tan elegante sobre una escoba… y eso que no era buscador—se rió acordándose de algo— Hermione tiene la teoría de que yo tengo una especie de fetiche con los buscadores.

—¿Cómo por ejemplo…?

—Cho. —dijo Harry, Draco hizo una mueca disgustada, Harry sonrió complacido, Draco no era muy bueno para ocultar los celos— Y la primera vez que besé a Ginny fue después de que ella debutara como buscadora… y vos, que sos el más destacado de los buscadores.

—No tan talentoso como vos. —apuntó Draco rodeándole los hombros con un brazo. Con suavidad le sacó los anteojos y los puso a un lado y lejos de su alcance.

Harry se sobresaltó por un instante pero luego se distendió y reclinó la cabeza sobre su hombro. —Me gusta así… —dijo con voz muy suave.

—¿Así como?

—Que me abraces así, como esa vez en La Madriguera. Lo que pasa es que… conmigo… todos esperan que sea el protector, el salvador… incluso Ron y Hermione… y supongo que también Ginny. Ninguno de ellos es débil, todo lo contrario… pero de mí esperan que sea el más fuerte de todos. Pero a veces lo único que quiero es apoyarme en alguien, que me haga sentir que todo va a estar bien… y olvidarme de que tengo que ser fuerte… a veces es mejor que sea otro el que tome el control… y con la Orden… y toda la sociedad mágica, ya que estamos… me protegen hasta que esté preparado para enfrentar mi destino que es marchar contra Voldemort y matarlo. —suspiró— Creo que estoy divagando…

—Te entiendo, Harry. Pero hay algo que quisiera que quede claro desde el vamos… sobre nosotros… yo no estoy comprometiéndome a nada.

—Ya sé.

—No te amo.

—Yo tampoco te amo.

—Pero quiero besarte.

—Podríamos… por el momento… mantener todo por encima de la cintura. —sonaba muy inseguro el Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

—Está bien, pero al menos hagamos algo para aprovechar este momento… antes de que vengan a importunarnos. —dijo Draco sonriendo y lo besó… pero lo interrumpió en seguida y agregó: —Creo que sería más cómodo si te sentaras en mi falda.

Harry se puso colorado y le escondió la cara en el pecho.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Draco divertido pero también algo desconcertado.

—Es que nunca me senté en la falda de nadie.

—¿Y…? Siempre tiene que haber una primera vez y… —Harry lo hizo callar reclamándole los labios. Fue un beso entusiasta y prolongado y luego Harry se animó a explorarlo bajando al cuello, Draco gimió pero le advirtió de inmediato —Potter sería conveniente que no me dejaras marcas demasiado evidentes o voy a tener mucho que explicar.

Harry se detuvo y asintió. Y sin solución de continuidad empezó a desabotonarle la camisa.

—Potter… ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Hay algo que tengo que comprobar. Ese día… que te ataqué con la maldición en el baño… necesito saber si te quedaron marcas.

Había sólo una, no muy evidente… pero larga, una cicatriz ligeramente plateada que partía a unos diez centímetro del hombro y descendía transversalmente hasta perderse por debajo de la cintura del pantalón.

—Fue la más profunda de todas. —explicó Draco— Quizá si la hubiese curado madame Pomfrey no habría dejado rastro, pero Snape se preocupó más que nada de detener la hemorragia, no del aspecto estético.

—Para mí no es fea… — dijo Harry, se inclinó y muy lentamente fue recorriéndola con la lengua. Draco se estremeció conteniendo prolongadamente un gemido.

—Perdón, la usé sin saber que efecto tenía y…

—Shhh… —dos dedos se posaron sobre sus labios y lo hicieron callar— y procedé con mucha suavidad, tengo las tetillas muy sensibles.

—¿Ah sí? Tengo que comprobarlo entonces. —aprovechó la posición y se dedicó a prestarle atenciones a la tetilla más cercana. Fue trazando el contorno varias veces con la humedad de la lengua y luego procedió a mordisquearla muy suavemente. Draco dejaba oír todo tipo de sonidos de regocijo al tiempo que le mesaba tiernamente los cabellos. —Humm… no hay duda de que sabés hacerlo bien… me toca a mí.

Lo hizo incorporar y lo besó otra vez y a continuación le sacó la remera y comenzó a explorarle el pecho con la boca deteniéndose a tironearle con los dientes los vellos negros.

Harry ensayó una débil protesta. —No te ensañes, vos tenés envidia porque no tenés pelos.

—¡Ahora vas a ver! —replicó Draco con tono amenazante, lo empujó sobre el colchón y se le encaramó— Te voy a demostrar quien…

—¡Oh Merlín! —se oyó una exclamación— Alcanzame la polvera, George.

—Ahora no puedo, Fred, se me acaba de caer una pestaña postiza.

Los dos se sentaron sobresaltados por la inesperada interrupción.

—¡A ustedes no le enseñaron que hay que golpear? —los increpó Draco furioso al tiempo que comenzaba a abotonarse la camisa.

—Harrikins… ¿Ginny lo sabe?

—Sí, lo sabe. Ocultárselo hubiese sido deshonesto. —respondió Harry, recuperó los anteojos y se puso de pie para ir a buscar la remera que estaba sobre el suelo y se la puso rápidamente.

En ese momento entraron Hermione y Ron. —Ah, estaban acá, los estábamos buscando. —dijo ella.

—Nosotros también. —dijo George— Pensábamos que estaban acá… pero nos encontramos con… ellos.

—Oh… —dijo Ron— …bueno por lo menos están vestidos.

—No cuando nosotros entramos.

Ron no disimuló una mueca de disgusto pero no dijo nada y fue a sentarse a su cama.

—Ya llegué… y estamos todos… así que podemos empezar. —dijo Ginny que acababa de ingresar por la puerta.

—¿Empezar qué? —preguntó Harry confundido.

—Algún tipo de reunión, al parecer. —respondió Draco— ¿Me tengo que ir? —agregó mirándolo a los ojos.

—Bueno… este…

—Será mejor que me vaya. —dijo Draco poniéndose de pie y enfiló hacia la puerta.

Hermione lo detuvo. —No, mejor quedate. Creo que nos puede venir muy bien el punto de vista de un Slytherin.

—¿Harry? —dijo Draco volviéndose— ¿Vos estás de acuerdo?

Todas las miradas se clavaron en él. Le tocaba decidir. ¿Confiaba en él lo suficiente? Respiró hondo y asintió. —Sí, porque no. —Draco desanduvo sus pasos y volvió a sentarse en la cama. Harry también se sentó pero más bien separado.

—¿Podemos proceder entonces? —preguntó Fred. Todos asintieron.

—Bien, —empezó George— hay una novedad buena y una mala. ¿Cuál quieren oír primero?

—La buena. —pidió Ron

—La mala. —dijo Harry. Los dos habían hablado al mismo tiempo.

—Oh, bueno… —dijo Fred acompañando las palabras con un floreo del brazo— La mala primero. Snape sabe que Harry puede ver y que hace un tiempo que está fingiendo.

—¿Cómo! —exclamó Harry / ¿Quién se lo dijo? —preguntó Ron. / ¡Ustedes se lo contaron! —acusó Hermione.

—¡Nosotros no le dijimos nada! —protestó Fred— Snape nos lo sacó de la cabeza… fue durante la última reunión que tuvimos en… es mejor que ustedes no sepan dónde.

—¿Y por qué es mejor que no lo sepamos? —gruñó Harry con fastidio y apretó los puños.

—Si te decimos el por qué, —aventuró George— ¿prometés no hacernos explotar la cabeza?

—Ya déjense de rodeos y díganlo.

—Bueno, Snape dijo, y voy a citar sus palabras textualmente, —George cambió la expresión para parodiar a Snape— _Díganle a ese mocoso idiota que la razón por la que no se le permite asistir a las reuniones es que su Oclumencia es deplorable. Y que no queremos que el Señor Oscuro le lea la mente y se entere de asuntos secretos. Y que fui yo el que recomendó que no se lo admitiera en las discusiones. Así que si tiene que agarrárselas con alguien, que se las agarre conmigo y no con ninguno de los otros que viven en ese antro miserable que llaman casa._

—¡Snape fue el que propuso que yo no…! —Harry pudo sentir la rabia creciendo dentro de sí… tenía que controlarse de inmediato… respiró hondo y contuvo el aire para calmarse.

—Pero agregó que si dejabas de fingir estar ciego… —se apresuró a completar Fred— y ésta sería la novedad buena …que había algo que podrías hacer para ayudar a llevar a cabo los planes de la Orden.

—¿Snape realmente dijo eso? —preguntó Ron sorprendido.

—No exactamente así, lo que dijo fue: _Hay algo que nuestro estólido Gryffindor_ extraordinaire _puede hacer, algo muy en consonancia con su estatus de celebridad; tiene que vestirse de gala y presentarse en público para causar gran conmoción._

—Quiere usar a Harry como factor de distracción. —apuntó Hermione comprendiendo— Fred, vas a tener que decirnos más si esperás que ayudemos.

—¿Esto tiene que ver con la discoteca a la que asisten con frecuencia? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí…

—Ustedes están vigilando algo. —dijo Hermione— Están haciéndole guardia a algo… como en quinto año en el Ministerio con la profecía. Tienen que decirnos más.

—Podría ser un plan de Snape para capturar a Harry. —advirtió Ron.

—Weasley, pensá un poco. —intervino Draco— Si la intención de Snape fuera capturar a Harry, ya lo habría hecho hace tiempo, dispuso de infinidad de oportunidades.

—No es momento de discutir sobre eso. —los cortó Hermione y luego les exigió a los mellizos. —Empiecen por el principio.

—Está bien… —consintió George, sacó la varita y pronunció un encantamiento para silenciar el cuarto— Todo empezó con esto… —y elevó la varita en alto.

—¡Esa varita es nueva! —exclamó Ron.

—Ustedes no están vigilando algo… —declaró Draco recostándose un poco en la cama— …ustedes están vigilando _a alguien_.

Los mellizos intercambiaron una mirada sorprendida. —¿Cómo te…?

—Varita nueva de fabricación Olivander. —dijo Draco señalándola con el dedo— Olivander lleva varios meses desaparecido y nosotros… es decir, los que antes eran de mi lado no lo tienen… así que, o se escapó para esconderse por su cuenta… o lo tienen ustedes.

Los mellizos intercambiaron otra mirada de asombro. —Es muy sagaz. —admitió Fred a desgano.

—Bueno, es que yo cuento con información interna. —dijo Draco con una sonrisa de suficiencia— La varita los delató… ¿quién se dio cuenta?

—¡Percy! —saltó Hermione conteniendo una exclamación— Ese día en Knockturn Alley sacaste la varita… y se dio cuenta.

—Al parecer ya saben todo. —se quejó Fred decepcionado.

—¿Por qué vienen a decirnos esto ahora? —cuestionó Ron— ¿Por qué quiere Snape que ayudemos? ¿Qué fue lo que los decidió? No me digan que fue por amor fraternal…

—Curioso es que menciones el amor fraternal… —gruñó Fred.

—Percy está moviendo todas sus influencias para obtener una orden ministerial de allanamiento… es preciso que traslademos a Olivander a otro de nuestros refugios.

—¿Adónde? —preguntó Ron.

—Es mejor que no lo sepan. —contestó Fred— El problema es que tenemos que hacerlo sin que lo sepa la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden.

—¿Estás diciendo que tienen un soplón? —preguntó Draco divertido— Bueno, tanto no me extraña, debo decirles que en seguridad dejan bastante que desear. ¿Y recurren a Harry ahora porque de su lealtad sí pueden estar seguros?

—¿Es así? —intervino Hermione.

—Hay alguien que le está pasando información al Ministerio. —admitió Fred— Hasta ahora nada crítico… fechas, lugares… pero de esto no queremos que se enteren… y tenemos que trasladar a Olivander lo antes posible.

—¿Y no sería una buena forma usar polijugos? —inquirió Hermione.

—No es tan sencillo. —dijo George— Tenemos a Olivander oculto en la discoteca. Lo cual tiene sus ventajas… pero también inconvenientes. Es un club bastante exclusivo, a todo el que entra se lo revisa y se retienen todas las varitas… para evitar que alguno que beba de más cause disturbios. También controlan a los que salen.

—Así que magia muy restringida… —razonó Ron— Si yo fuera Percy y sospechara que ustedes están tramando algo, pondría agentes para que los vigilaran en la discoteca y tendría estrechamente vigiladas todas las vías de ingreso o de salida. Presumo que no hay pasajes subterráneos secretos ni nada por el estilo.

—¿Y ustedes tienen identificados a los agentes que los vigilan? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí. —respondió Fred— Son bastante fáciles de reconocer, la mayoría al menos, aunque podría haber alguno más que se nos haya pasado por alto.

—Polijugos no podemos usar, quedaría en evidencia durante el control. —agregó George —Así que lo que necesitamos es una distracción. Y es ahí donde entra a tallar Harry.

—¿Cuándo tiene planeado hacer el traslado? —preguntó Ron.

—La semana que viene, antes de la boda de Bill. La fiesta va a ser en La Madriguera y muchos de los miembros de la Orden van a estar muy ocupados reforzando las defensas.

—¿Bill y Fleur tienen pensado quedarse a vivir en La Madriguera? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí, al menos por un tiempo. —dijo Ron— Y mamá piensa mudarse acá, bueno… en realidad ya se mudó hace rato, pero piensa traerse el reloj de la cocina para poder controlarnos a todos, creo que eso hace que la mudanza sea oficial.

—¿No consideraron la posibilidad de una explosión? —preguntó Hermione.

—¿Cómo maniobra distractiva? —replicó Fred— Muy sospechoso, todos nos conocen, es como si le pusiéramos la firma… y se nos echarían encima.

—¿Hay algún evento especial en la discoteca la semana que viene? —preguntó Draco— ¿A Snape no se le ocurrió nada?

—Es un local para parejas. —contestó Fred con una mueca— Cenas románticas y bailes. Cualquier movimiento fuera de lo usual inmediatamente llamaría la atención.

—Así que necesitan a alguien famoso para crear un poco revuelo, Harry Potter se presenta con su pareja y quizá hasta podría detenerse unos minutos para firmar autógrafos y recibir saludos de los concurrentes. —dijo Draco.

—¿Y quién va a ser la pareja? ¿Vos? —preguntó Ron con mala cara.

—Se necesita una distracción, no un escándalo controversial. —replicó Draco con frialdad— Se me ocurre que Granger sería la elección adecuada.

—¿Y por qué no Ginny? —sugirió Fred.

—Granger piensa rápido. —argumentó Draco— Y sabe más encantamientos que Ginny. Y me consta que es muy buena actriz, logró engañarme en la oficina de Umbridge.

—Pero no podemos dejar a Harry tan al descubierto. —protestó Ron— Podría ser peligroso.

—Exactamente. —dijo George— En eso ya habíamos pensado. Le vamos a informar al Ministerio que Harry se va a presentar para que ellos pongan gente que lo proteja. De esa forma no van a sospechar nada extraño. Y también vamos a convocar a la prensa.

—La idea es escapar en escoba por el techo. La azotea está poco vigilada y hay formas de distraer a los escasos guardias.

—Tenemos tiempo para afinar los detalles. —dijo Ron— ¿Qué le vamos a decir a mamá?

—Probablemente ni se entere que fuimos. —dijo Harry— Va a estar muy ocupada con la boda.

—A mí esto de exponer a Harry no me gusta. —intervino Hermione frunciendo el ceño— Podría buscarse otra forma de distracción… si Snape se presentara en el local, por ejemplo, habría bastante alboroto.

—Snape tiene mucho que perder para arriesgarse así. —señaló Fred— Lo buscan por el asesinato de Dumbledore… pero usar a Harry tiene una ventaja adicional.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó el interesado.

—Fudge y su gente…—explicó George— echaron a rodar rumores de que estás loco o muerto y que por eso no se te ha visto en público. No es que tengamos que probar nada, pero a raíz de los rumores ha empezado a cundir el pánico entre la gente… y tu presentación pública va a servir para calmar los ánimos.

—Déjeme hacer algo. —rogó Harry dirigiéndose a Hermione y a Ron— Hasta ahora vengo sintiéndome un completo inútil y esto ni siquiera es peligroso. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es presentarme con todas las galas acompañado de mi bellísima pareja.

Finalmente sus dos amigos se convencieron y prestaron su acuerdo.

—Harry, —dijo Fred— Queremos unas palabras con vos.

—Afuera. A solas. —agregó George.

—¿Es sobre Draco? —preguntó Harry cuando hubieron salido.

—Es muy inteligente y sagaz. —dijo Fred.

—Y muy buen mozo. —dijo George.

—Y presumimos que por ahora nadie más sabe de la relación entre ustedes.

—Pero si lo tratás bien es muy probable que se quede.

—¿Qué me quieren decir? —preguntó Harry confundido— Yo esperaba una advertencia… que tuviera cuidado con él porque es hijo de un mortífago… y un Slytherin y…

—No te llamamos aparte para decirte cosas que vos ya sabés muy bien. —dijo Fred.

—Lo que queremos decirte es que si estás decidido a entablar una relación con él no tenés que mostrarte avergonzado. —dijo George.

—No entiendo…

—Estaban muy mimosos y acaramelados cuando entramos de improviso, pero vos después te alejaste de él como si tuviera algo contagioso. —señaló Fred.

—Es que… para mí… esto es muy nuevo… y… —farfulló Harry.

—Probablemente para él es igual. —dijo George— Y quizá es peor para él, está fuera de su medio… en un ambiente hostil. En las relaciones, Harry, no valen medias tintas. Es todo o nada.

—Eh… gracias. —dijo algo avergonzado, tenían razón en cierto modo, se había apartado de Draco… y ellos lo habían notado inmediatamente. —Lo voy a pensar.

—Otra cosa. —dijo Fred— No creas que estamos tomando por asalto tu casa.

—¿Querés decir por lo que comentaron que tu mamá piensa mudarse de modo permanente?

—Yo sé que vos no te negarías. —dijo George— Pero vamos a exigirle que te lo pida oficialmente. Ésta es _tu_ casa y sos vos el que decide quién puede venir a vivir.

—Y algo más… —dijo Fred— tenemos un espía que está pasando información, no sabemos quién es pero… algunos datos que se filtraron eran conocidos por muy pocos miembros de la Orden… esta persona es alguien _muy_ cercano a todos nosotros.

oOo


	15. El relicario

**El tigre por la cola**

**Capítulo 15 – El relicario**

Draco no había previsto que Harry les contaría todo a sus amigos tan pronto. ¡Si sólo había sido un beso y un poco de manitas! _Pero la estupidez de los Gryffindor no conoce límites._ El cambio implicaba por un lado un fortalecimiento de su posición, pero al mismo tiempo acarreaba inconvenientes.

Sorprendentemente Granger se había mostrado muy comprensiva; a Draco siempre le habían enseñado que los muggles veían con muy malos ojos cierto tipo de preferencias sexuales y que solían no tolerarlas. Al parecer no era cierto, no con Granger al menos. La sangresucia había pasado a llamarlo Draco y a tratarlo con prudente cordialidad.

Con el Weasel y la Weaselette se había dado la situación contraria. Ella incluso había insinuado que deberían informarle a la señora Weasley sobre el embarazo de Draco.

Y Potter… tras un fugaz período inicial de vacilación… se había tomado la relación en serio con todas las intenciones de que pasara a ser algo _formal_ en el corto plazo. Era evidente que Potter daba por sentado que una "relación" implicaba ciertas cosas que Draco no sabía si estaba listo para dar. Lealtad… Draco era un Slytherin… ergo, lealtad incondicional sólo consigo mismo. Exclusividad… bueno, por el momento no tenía demasiadas alternativas, pero algo le decía que la monogamia no era lo suyo. Draco hubiera preferido algo en la tónica de las relaciones que había tenido en la escuela, sin compromisos, más que nada para satisfacción y alivio de las urgencias sexuales.

El problema era que Potter le gustaba… mucho. Y Draco tenía miedo. No quería apegarse a nadie… _porque los afectos son una debilidad…_ por el amor que le había tenido a su madre se había visto obligado a someterse a los perversos designios de su padre.

oOo

Harry anunció ese día delante de todos que había empezado a distinguir luz y formas. Todos expresaron gran alegría pero la señora Weasley fue la más entusiasta de todos.

—¡Oh, gracias a Merlín bendito! —clamó llena de regocijo— Estuve tan angustiada hasta ahora, como todos. Ahora vas a poder disfrutar mucho más de la fiesta, esta noticia me colma de dicha y voy a poner todas mis energía para que sea una boda espectacular.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, Draco había tenido un entredicho con el Weasel y la Weaselette. La cuestión: la ropa que debía ponerse Potter para el casamiento.

—Harry debe ir vestido de rojo. —determinó la Weaselette— Es un color que le queda muy bien.

—Pero el verde le queda mejor. —arguyó Draco— Le resalta el color de los ojos. Verde con algunos detalles plateados, es la mejor opción.

—Quizá deberíamos dejar que sea él el que decida. —aventuró el Weasel.

—Los hombres no saben de moda, es una verdad universal. —pontificó Ginny— Y Harry sabe menos que ninguno. Ni hablar de que sea él el que elija lo que va a ponerse.

—Yo tengo un excelente gusto para la ropa. —le recordó Draco.

No me extraña, —dijo el Weasel— pero Ginny hablaba de hombres, no de pitucos mariposones.

—¿Así es como catalogás a Harry? —apuntó Draco con malicia.

—Sólo porque está experimentando no significa que sea gay. —escupió Ginny— Antes estuvo conmigo y puedo asegurarte que…

—Así que vos ostentás el honor de haber sido la que lo decidió a empezar a patear para el otro lado. —la interrumpió Draco incisivo.

—¡No te atrevas a hablarle así a mi hermana, maricón! —aulló Ron furibundo.

—Lo que Harry siente por vos es lástima. —le espetó la comadrejita colorada— Harry siente particular inclinación por los descarriados y por los caídos en miserable desamparo… pero vos ni siquiera le caés bien, pronto se le va a pasar y va a volver a la normalidad.

—Harry es mi mejor amigo. —proclamó el insufrible pelirrojo— Y se merece lo mejor… vos no sos más que carroña infecta de mortífago.

Por suerte la áspera discusión se vio interrumpida, en ese momento Harry bajó por la escalera y Hermione llegó por la chimenea desde Hogwarts.

—Hermione, —saludó Remus subiendo desde la cocina— ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?

—El día… desastroso. —dijo ella suspirando con tono exhausto— Y yo muerta de hambre.

—La cena estará lista dentro de pocos minutos. Molly fue a ayudar a los mellizos a instalarse en su nuevo departamento y Bill vuelve esta noche.

—¡Pero que buena noticia! —comentó ella y le pasó a Ron los libros que traía en los brazos.

—¿Querés subir a refrescarte un poco antes de cenar? —preguntó Remus.

—La comida primero, estoy extenuada, no estoy para subir escaleras.

Todos bajaron a la cocina.

—Hola, Hermione. —saludó Tonks— ¿Cómo va la investigación?

—Ningún progreso. —contestó ella escuetamente.

—¿Los archivos no resultan de utilidad? —inquirió Remus.

—Por ahora, poco y nada. Nadie ha entrado ahí desde hace décadas… o centurias. Y la magia no tiene efecto en el recinto… hay que hacer todo a pulso.

—¿Y hasta ahora no encontraste nada de nada? —preguntó Ron.

—Algo descubrí. —dijo con una breve risa histérica— Hagrid tiene los sobacos muy peludos.

—¿Cómo! —exclamaron todos a coro, Tonks escupió el jugo de calabaza que estaba bebiendo.

—McGonagall lo ha asignado para que me ayude, sobre todo para mover los grandes volúmenes y para subir las escaleras, hay estantes hasta el techo… y bueno, llevaba puesta una camisa descosida a la altura de la axila.

—Hermione, por favor. —rogó el Weasel haciendo una mueca— Estamos por comer.

—Podría haber sido peor. —intervino Harry— Podría haber sido Snape.

—Gracias, cumpa. —dijo el Weasel con sorna— Era la imagen que me faltaba para completar el cuadro.

Draco sabía que Snape no dejaba de tener su encanto, lamentablemente oculto bajo esa coraza de eterna hosquedad y acritud.

—Probablemente tiene todo el cuerpo cubierto de pelo grasiento. —acotó la Weaselette. Harry y Remus se ahogaron con el bocado que estaban por tragar.

—Quizá Snape debería intercambiar el champú con Hermione. —dijo Draco levantando una servilleta para limpiarle la boca a Harry, era su primera intervención desde que se habían sentado a comer.

—En realidad no creo que sea tan grasiento. —opinó Hermione.

—No, no lo es. —corroboró Remus. Todos se volvieron a mirarlo. Fue el turno de Tonks de ahogarse.

—¿Y qué novedades hay de la escuela? —preguntó Harry— ¿Hay posibilidades de que se reabra en septiembre?

—Es posible… si hay suficiente cantidad de alumnos. Y hacen falta dos profesores… para Pociones y para Defensa.

—Remus podría cubrir esa vacante. —señaló Tonks.

—No creo que Umbridge se muestre complacida… las creaturas oscuras le simpatizan aun menos que los centauros. —apuntó Remus.

—Los estatutos establecen que la licantropía no es una razón válida para excluir a una persona del cuerpo docente. —informó Hermione— Se introdujo una enmienda específica hace quince años cuando se descubrió la poción matalobos.

—Yo voy a estar demasiado ocupado como para asumir un cargo de tiempo completo. —dijo Remus con tono decepcionado.

—¿Y respecto de los estudiantes? —preguntó Draco y disimuladamente una de sus manos se perdió debajo de la mesa— ¿Se tiene al menos alguna idea de cuántos asistirían?

Hermione sopesó la pregunta. —Quizá la mitad… no son muchos pero es mejor que nada.

—Y para Pociones, ¿cuál sería el candidato? —preguntó Draco y posó la mano sobre la rodilla de Harry.

—No hay regla que prescriba que los profesores deban ser de tiempo completo. Ni tampoco una que prohíba que un estudiante avanzando cumpla simultáneamente funciones docentes. Mi propuesta sería que Tonks se ocupara de las clases de Defensa de sexto y séptimo, Remus de Pociones de sexto y séptimo y Harry y Draco, respectivamente, de Defensa y de Pociones de los cursos inferiores.

—¡Cómo? —reaccionó Harry conteniendo una exclamación, no tanto por lo que había dicho Hermione sino porque Draco había empezado a acariciarle el muslo.

—No tendrías que mostrarte tan sorprendido Harry. —comentó Ginny— En las sesiones del ED quedó claro que sabés enseñar.

—¿Qué es el ED? —preguntó Draco al tiempo que deslizaba la mano más arriba y le agarraba la entrepierna.

—¡No…! —exclamó Harry y se sacudió en su asiento.

—Entiendo que tengas dudas. —dijo Hermione— Pero serías un profesor excelente.

—Si, pero… este… —empezó a balbucear Harry, con la mano de Draco que no cesaba de martirizarle los genitales difícilmente iba a poder articular algo coherente— …yo no… soy… ¡basta!

—Pero Harry… —insistió Hermione— Si no hubiese sido por vos, sin lo que aprendimos con vos… no hubiésemos sobrevivido en el ataque al Ministerio…

—Sino hubiese sido por mí… ustedes… ¡ah!... —los dedos de Draco le estaban frotando la verga con saña a través del pantalón— …nadie hubiese… ido… ¡ah! al Ministerio…

—Es cierto, pero…

Harry le inmovilizó la mano agarrándole la muñeca como una tenaza y apretando con tal fuerza como para quebrársela. Draco decidió que lo más sensato era replegarse.

—… y Sirius no hubiera muerto. —masculló. Se puso de pie abruptamente haciendo caer la silla hacia atrás y abandonó precipitadamente la cocina. Todos quedaron muy turbados por lo inesperado e intempestivo de la reacción de Harry… todos menos la Weaselette que entrecerrando los ojos le clavó una mirada asesina.

—Oh, perdón… —se disculpó Hermione muy acongojada y se puso de pie— … no era mi intención, voy a ver que es lo…

Remus la retuvo y la hizo sentar otra vez. —Quizá sea mejor dejarlo solo por un rato. Y hay algo que quería comentarte. Pedí un turno para Harry en St. Mungo, es para mañana… pero quizá ya no sea necesario.

—¿Un turno para Harry Potter! —reaccionó Hermione conteniendo una exclamación.

—¡Claro que no! —replicó Remus con tono ofendido— Un turno para una persona pero sin especificar el nombre. —sacó un pequeño rollo de pergamino y se lo dio. —Menciona sólo el día y la hora asignada para la atención, pero quizá ya no haga falta…

—Creo que sería conveniente que lo atendieran, la recuperación todavía no es completa. —dijo Hermione y se guardó el rollo en un bolsillo.

oOo

—¡Esas hoguibles sábanas gosadas en mi cama!

—¡Fueron regalo de mi madre y parte de mi ajuar! —se indignó la señora Weasley.

—¡Oh pegdon! Está bien… pego igual yo quiego dogmig con Bill. Siempre dogmimos juntos…

—En mi familia los novios no duermen juntos hasta que no están casados. —declaró con firmeza la señora Weasley. Draco y Harry, en el baño, intercambiaron miradas y risas contenidas.

—¡Pego nosotgos los veela somos… seges muy físicos, necesitamos tocag… sentig… —las voces se fueron perdiendo en el extremo del corredor.

—Finalmente un poco de paz. —dijo Draco apoyándose en la puerta del baño.

—Perdón. —dijo.

Pot… Harry se disculpaba demasiado. —¿Perdón, por qué? ¿Porque tenés la casa invadida por una tribu escandalosa de pelirrojos?

—No son invasores. —aclaró Harry— Son huéspedes, invitados.

—Lo que vos digas. —mejor que discutir era aprovechar el tiempo de otra forma más placentera— Y ya que estamos solos, ¿qué te parece que podríamos hacer?

—Prepararnos para ir a dormir. —dijo Harry con júbilo— ¿Te molestaría si te uso el cepillo de dientes?

Draco rió. —Vamos, Potter. ¿Todo lo que se te ocurre es lavarte los dientes e irte a dormir? ¿No preferirías que termináramos lo que empecé en la cocina?

—En realidad… se me ocurre una idea mejor. Quiero que te desvistas.

—¿Que qué? —exclamó Draco más bien divertido que asombrado— Tenés pensado una revisión de cavidades corporales o algo así.

—No. —respondió Harry sonrojándose— Pero vos me viste cuando me desvestía… así que creo que es justo…

—Justo, justo… ustedes los Gryffindor no hacen más que hablar de lo que es justo…

—Está bien, si no querés no importa… era una idea nomás.

—No dije que no lo fuera a hacer… pero, ¿no haría falta un poco de música?

—Podría tararearte "Déjate el sombrero puesto". —ofreció Harry.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nada, es una canción muggle.

Draco se sacó la remera. Harry se sonrojó furiosamente. —Potter no es para tanto, debés haber visto a un montón de chicos desnudos.

—Pero… es que… no es cualquier otro chico…er… se trata de vos…

—¿Y…?

—Y… vos sabés lo que quiero decir.

—Ay Potter… siempre tan elocuente.

—No… es que… —masculló Harry— Verte a vos… es muy turbador… —Draco no pudo contenerse, Harry era tan adorable. Se adelantó y lo envolvió en un apretado abrazo. Harry lo abrazó a su vez y le hundió la cabeza en el hueco del hombro. Harry ansiaba el contacto físico y era lo que más le gustaba, quizá porque era algo de lo que había carecido cuando era niño. Una mano le acarició el flanco y luego fue bajando y desplazándose y se detuvo sobre la panza de Draco.

—Me gustaría que te olvidaras de eso. —gruñó Draco poniéndose tenso e hizo ademán de separarse, pero Harry lo retuvo rodeándole firmemente la cintura.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque voy a sacármelo apenas pueda.

—¿No volviste a sentirte mal? Hermione dice que obtenés energía de mí, esas corrientes que sentimos cada tanto.

—No. —dijo Draco. Y seguramente Granger tenía razón, estaba sacando energía de Harry, pero a diferencia de Granger que había quedado prácticamente exánime, Harry no había experimentado ningún efecto adverso, su reserva de energía era una fuente inagotable.

—Pero si yo soy el que provee la energía, ¿acaso eso no me hace al menos en parte dueño del bebé? —Potter había arruinado totalmente el clima.

—Potter. —dijo Draco con frialdad— Ninguno de tus argumentos va a hacerme cambiar de opinión. Si querés un hijo, engendrá uno de tu propia sangre.

—Deberías reconsiderarlo… —insistió— Se acerca una guerra, es posible que no sobrevivamos… yo sé que no voy a sobrevivir…

—¿Qué querés decir con eso de que no vas a sobrevivir? —demandó Draco.

—Dejemos eso para más tarde. —dijo con un suspiro y le sepultó la cara en los cabellos— Como me gusta tu pelo. —murmuró.

—¿Qué querés decir con eso de que no vas a sobrevivir? —insistió Draco.

—Nunca tuve a un bebé en brazos. Dicen que son tan tiernos, que cuando uno los acuna…

—Y vomitan… y lloran… y se cagan encima constantemente.

—Hermione dice que hay un notorio descenso de la tasa de natalidad en el mundo mágico. La gente tiene miedo de traer hijos al mundo por la guerra inminente.

—Potter, ¿vos estás convencido de que vas a morirte?

—Ya he visto demasiada muerte.—a los oídos de Draco la voz de Harry sonó como la de un anciano— Draco, no mates al bebé. Dejalo vivir. Él tiene derecho a la vida y no puede defenderse.

—¡Por Merlín, Potter, ya basta de sandeces y decime ya mismo por qué estás tan seguro de que no vas a sobrevivir a la guerra!

¡CRACK!

Se separaron sobresaltados, Harry alzó la varita. Enseguida se distendió y rompió a reír. Winky llevaba puesto un gorrito de lana y un vestido acampanado de nena, color rosado.

—¿Qué pasa Winky? —preguntó Harry.

—Winky encontró algo… —explicó con voz temblorosa— Dobby dice que Winky debe dárselo al amo Harry Potter. Winky se lo trajo al amo.

—¿Al baño? —gritó Draco enojado— ¿No sabés lo que es la privacidad? No, no me contestes… en esta casa nadie sabe lo que significa la palabra.

—Winky pide perdón, amo Malfoy, pero Dobby dijo que Winky debía entregarlo sin demora. —chilló la elfa que, sorprendentemente, en ese momento estaba sobria.

—Oh, está bien. No te angusties Winky. —dijo Harry— ¿Qué es lo que tenés para darme?

La elfa sacó un relicario del bolsillo y se lo presentó. Draco se estremeció, la oscuridad que irradiaba el objeto llenaba por completo el aire y lo asfixiaba. Las entrañas también comenzaron a rebelársele… y Harry estaba estirando la mano para agarrarlo. ¡Potter no debía tocarlo! ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

Se adelantó y le dio una fuerte patada a la elfa que voló por el aire y terminó aplastada contra la pared. El relicario se le había soltado de la mano.

—¡No lo toques! —le advirtió Draco.

—Draco, ¿por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Harry espantado de que hubiera atacado de esa forma a una creatura inocente.

—¡Alohamora! —se oyó la voz de Granger desde afuera, la puerta se abrió con un estruendo y ella y el Weasel entraron.

—¿A ustedes tampoco les enseñaron que hay que golpear antes de entrar? —gritó Draco.

—¿Por qué le hiciste daño a mi Winky?

—¿Tu Winky? —preguntó Harry confundido.

—Granger, ¡no puedo creer que hayas establecido un vínculo de doble vía con un elfo! —exclamó Draco perplejo.

—¿Qué le hiciste a la elfa de mi novia! —gritó el Weasel.

—El relicario… —dijo Granger.

—El relicario… —se hizo eco Harry.

—¡No toquen eso! —aulló Draco en pánico, se abalanzó para impedírselo pero el Weasel se le interpuso y lo amenazó con la varita.

—Winky no está lastimada, señorita. —dijo la elfa con voz trémula.

—Harry, ¡es el relicario! —se alzó la voz de Granger.

—Vieron, ella misma dice que no le pasó nada. —se defendió Draco.

—¡Callate , Malfoy! —lo increpó Ron agresivo.

—¡Ron, basta! —le espetó Granger exasperada— Winky está bien. Estás reaccionando exageradamente.

—¡Ahora resulta que yo reacciono exageradamente! —se quejó el Weasel volviéndose hacia Granger que se había arrodillado al lado de Winky— Fuiste vos la que chillaste hace un minuto, gritando desesperada que la estaban asesinando dentro del baño… ¿Por qué estaban ustedes dos encerrados acá? —preguntó dirigiéndose a Harry y Draco.

—¡Necesitamos encantamientos más sólidos para bloquear las puertas! —declaró Draco.

—Ron, es que vos no podés hacerte una idea de lo que sentí cuando Winky…

—Sólo un imbécil establecería un vínculo bilateral con un elfo. —aseveró Draco— Mirá Weasel, es como si tu novia se hubiese casado con el elfo, y dado que se trata de una elfa… diría que el enlace tiene una arista lésbica… ¿no te gustaría verlas jugando juntas?

—¡Ésas son las cosas que hacen en tu familia! —vociferó Ron— He oído rumores de que a tu padre le gustan las orgías con el plantel de elfos en pleno.

—¡Ya cállense! ¡Los dos! —rugió Harry; explotó primero un frasco de esencia de jazmín y luego otro de aceite para el cuerpo.

—Muy efectivo. —murmuró Draco— Ahora podrías también hacer añicos el espejo.

—Ron… —dijo Hermione— …es el relicario.

—El relicario… —repitió Ron desconcertado, y un segundo después se le desorbitaron los ojos— ¿EL relicario?

—Sí, parece que finalmente todos se han puesto de acuerdo que esa es la denominación que se aplica a objetos como éste. —intercaló Draco con sorna— ¡Ahora háganme caso y manténganse lo más lejos posible de esa cosa!

—¡Sí claro, porque eso es lo que te conviene! —le replicó el Weasel con una mueca de desprecio.

—No tenés idea de lo que estás hablando. —insistió Draco, esa cosa era muy peligrosa, no un juguetito— Escuchen todos, tengo un talento innato… pero que se desarrolló después de que alcancé la mayoría de edad… puedo identificar los objetos malignos… y si bien no sé que es lo que oculta eso en su interior, les puedo asegurar que destila oscuridad a espuertas.

—Por supuesto. —dijo el Weasel— Contiene un fragmento del alma de Voldemort.

—¡Ron! —gritó Granger en advertencia.

—¡Es un horcrux de Voldemort! —susurró Draco con repugnancia y tambaleó hacia atrás, por suerte la pared lo sostuvo.

—Sí. —confirmó Harry y levantó el relicario del suelo.

—¡No lo toques! —habían gritado Granger y Draco al unísono.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó Harry desestimando la advertencia— Es igual al de la cueva… Winky, ¿donde lo encontraste?

—En el armario donde dormía Kreacher —respondió Winky haciendo una breve reverencia— Estaba entre otras cosas que Kreacher amontonaba allí.

—¡Oh Dios! —clamó Hermione dejándose caer sobre el suelo.

—¿Qué pasa? —gritó Ron corriendo a su lado.

—¡Cómo pudimos ser tan estúpidos! —gimió golpeándose la frente— Regulus Black… que seguramente tenía un segundo nombre… R.A.B…

—¡Mierda! —maldijo Harry— ¡Lo tuvimos bajo las narices todo el tiempo!

—¿Podría alguien explicarme de qué están hablando? —dijo Draco— Aunque pensándolo mejor… sería preferible que esperen hasta que se me pasen las náuseas.

oOo

—Así que tenía siete horcruxes de los cuales dos ya fueron destruidos. —repasó Draco— Y ustedes quieren destruir los otros cinco… ¿cómo se deshicieron de los primeros?

—Dumbledore destruyó uno. —le informó Harry— Por eso el año pasado tenía la mano negra y reseca, eso le pasó cuando lo destruyó. Y al otro lo destruí yo con un colmillo de basilisco.

—Brillante, el Niño Maravilla sólo apela a recursos impactantes. —dijo Draco sarcástico— ¿Por casualidad no te guardaste el otro colmillo como souvenir?

—No, pero tengo una cicatriz en el brazo. —dijo mostrándosela— Aunque no creo que nos pueda servir de mucho.

—¿Entonces necesitamos otro diente de basilisco? —preguntó el Weasel. Los cuatro estaban sentados en círculo en la cama de Harry, el relicario había sido depositado estratégicamente en el centro— No tengo ningún interés en volver ahí abajo. —agregó.

—El basilisco… —empezó a decir Draco reflexivo—…debió de estar allí desde la época de los Fundadores.

—Muy probablemente… —dijo Hermione— …el propio Salazar Slytherin debe de haberlo puesto ahí.

—¿Qué destruye a un horcrux? —retomó Draco para guiar el razonamiento.

—¿Veneno? —sugirió Harry.

—Podría ser… si fuera algo vivo… pero dijiste que era un diario… no parece lógico… y el veneno no tendría efecto sobre el alma que no tiene entidad física.

—¡Poder! —exclamó Hermione y empezó a dar saltos entusiasmada— El basilisco era un monstruo pero era también un arma de uno de los Fundadores.

—¡La espada de Gryffindor! —gritaron al unísono Harry y el Weasel.

—¡Eso es! —continuó Hermione— Y creo que vos pudiste destruir un arma de un Fundador porque blandías otra arma de un Fundador.

—¿La espada de Gryffindor? —preguntó Draco confundido— Yo creía que era una leyenda.

—Supuestamente la Cámara de los Secretos también era una leyenda. —le recordó Harry acomodándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz— En realidad yo pude sacarla del Sombrero Seleccionador y la usé para matar al basilisco.

—¿Que qué? —exclamó Draco desorbitado de asombro— ¡Es imposible! ¡Vos no sos sangrepura! Sólo un verdadero Gryffindor podría haberla blandido.

—Eso mismo fue lo que me dijo Dumbledore. —contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

—Harry, —intervino Hermione— lo que Draco quiere decir es alguien con la sangre de Gryffindor… es decir que Gryffindor es uno de tus ancestros.

—¡Mierda! —masculló Ron. Todos los demás asintieron lentamente. Hubo unos momentos de silencio, finalmente el Weasel preguntó: —¿Creen que Vol… Ya Sabés Quién se da cuenta cuando uno de sus horcruxes es destruido?

—No sé, pero no lo creo… cuando Dumbledore destruyó el anillo yo no sentí nada… y si Voldemort lo hubiese sabido se habría enojado mucho… y cuando se enoja mucho yo puedo sentirlo. —señaló Harry— Vamos a tener que traer de la escuela la espada… y veremos que pasa.

—La serpiente del Señor Oscuro… ¿también es un horcrux? —preguntó Draco.

—Sí. —contestó Granger con seguridad— Y ésa es la razón por la cual puede poseerla y controlarla a voluntad.

Harry lanzó una exclamación contenida y se puso lívido, parecía como si se fuera a desmayar. —¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Draco preocupado. Harry sacudió la cabeza y saltó de la cama poniéndose de pie. Todos hicieron lo mismo.

—¿Harry? —dijo Hermione muy inquieta— Ron, …mejor andá a buscar a Remus.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el Weasel— ¿Es la cicatriz?

—No es la cicatriz, cerebro de mosquito. —gritó Draco y abrazó a Harry desde atrás— Si fuera la cicatriz se hubiese llevado la mano a la frente. Fue algo que dijo Granger. —Draco le apoyó el mentón sobre uno de los hombros. Podía sentir el sudor que de golpe lo había cubierto… y podía oler el miedo. Le dio un beso en la nuca y luego le susurró al oído: —Tenés que decírnoslo.

—Es que… — Harry había empezado a temblar incontroladamente, todos lo miraban angustiados, parecía como si estuviera a punto de sufrir un ataque convulsivo— Vol… demort… —Harry nunca antes había titubeado al pronunciar el nombre— Hermione dijo que puede poseer a Nagini porque lleva una parte de él… y la última vez en el Ministerio… Voldemort me poseyó…

oOo


	16. Contacto físico

**El tigre por la cola**

**Capítulo 16 – Contacto físico**

—No significa nada de eso. —repitió Draco por centésima vez y le besó la nuca— La Maldición Mortal no pudo dañarte y por eso algo del poder de Vol… Volde… Voldemort se transfirió a vos. Y probablemente ésa es la razón de que pueda poseerte.

—Quizá. —dijo Harry con la cara contra la almohada, realmente quería creerlo así.

—Razonalo, Potter. —insistió Draco susurrando— Si vos fueras un horcrux, ¿Por qué se la pasó Voldemort todos estos años tratando de matarte? Destruirte no me parece la forma más adecuada para preservar un fragmento de su alma.

—¿Qué pasa cuando se transfiere un fragmento del alma a un ser viviente? —quiso saber Harry.

—Terminala con eso… —dijo Draco y le deslizó un dedo por la espalda recorriéndole la columna— ¿O acaso te colaste en mi cama para hablar de algo tan deprimente? Además, ya lo discutimos hasta el cansancio.

—No. —respondió Harry y se acomodó mejor contra el cuerpo de Draco. Estaban en la cama de Draco, la más alejada de la de Ron, acostados en cucharita bajo la sábana. Se distendió en los brazos de Draco que lo notó de inmediato y empezó a sacarle la remera.

—Date vuelta. —lo instó Draco. Harry se dio vuelta, se sentó un poco y terminó de sacarse la remera. De inmediato le buscó los labios. El beso fue desesperado… como para compensar las frustraciones acumuladas durante el día. Las noticias de El Profeta eran descorazonadoras y empeoraban día a día. El estado de salud de Scrimgeour se deterioraba. Arreciaban los asesinatos de muggles. Toda una familia mediasangre había sido torturada, los niños habían sido destripados frente a los ojos de los padres… una masacre tras otra. La guerra asolaba al mundo y Harry estaba convencido de que sería uno de los muchos que no sobreviviría. Y el estar escondido sin hacer nada en esa siniestra casa, asfixiante y polvorienta, no hacía sino empeorar todo.

—Potter, ya basta. Ya sé que te sentís culpable por toda esa gente que murió… pero si seguís así me vas a matar a mí de la angustia.

—Perdón. —murmuró Harry y le buscó la boca una vez más.

—Está bien, ¿qué te parece si probamos algo distinto? —preguntó Draco con un dejo de impaciencia. Instantáneamente, Harry volvió a ponerse tenso e intentó separarse. Pasaba siempre lo mismo, no tenía problemas con los besos y las caricias —por encima del cinturón—, pero cuando Draco quería avanzar, Harry se trastornaba y se replegaba. Quizá era debido a muchos años de prejuicios que todavía no lograba superar.

—Tendríamos que ponernos a dormir. —protestó a modo de excusa— No te olvides de que mañana tenemos que ir a St. Mungo.

—¡Como podría olvidarme? Ese fastidio de mujer estuvo recordártelo cada cinco minutos. —replicó Draco exasperado— Poné un encantamiento de silencio, Potter, o vamos a despertar al Weasel y va a querer unírsenos. —agregó y pasó a ocuparse a juguetear con la lengua en el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry.

—Ron no haría algo así. —dijo Harry y moviendo una mano murmuró el encantamiento, Draco estaba demasiado absorto en su tarea y no notó que no había recurrido a la varita— Y en cuanto a la señora Weasley, se preocupa por mí y quiere que me cure completamente antes de la boda… quiere que sea uno de los padrinos de Bill…

—¿Ves? —dijo Draco parodiando la voz chillona de la señora Weasley— ¡Ya podés ver mejor, querido! ¿Que podés decirme de esta taza que sostengo en la mano? ¿De qué color es? ¿Y esta otra? Dicen que las zanahorias son buenas para la vista, deberías comer más. ¿Y los anteojos? Quizá deberían hacerte una nueva receta… ¡Merlín, esa mujer no para de hablar!

—Está preocupada. —la defendió tibiamente Harry. Aunque a decir verdad, a él también lo fastidiaba; la señora Weasley podía volverse insoportable a veces— Miralo por el lado positivo, no puso objeciones a que vos me acompañaras.

—No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea. —dijo Draco con tono inquieto— Quiero decir… si salgo de la protección de la casa, quedo al descubierto y mi padre podría encontrarme. —Harry tuvo la sensación de que había algo que no le estaba diciendo, pero decidió, por el momento, no hacer ninguna alusión al respecto.

—Ya saliste de la casa antes, —le recordó Harry— Y no pasó nada… pero si querés quedarte con el bebé…

—¡No quiero! —replicó Draco con firmeza, no deseaba que la conversación derivara a esa cuestión.

—Ojalá cambiaras de parecer. —Harry sabía que se estaba repitiendo y que Draco se iba a fastidiar, pero no había podido evitar decirlo— Y como ya te lo había dicho, tengo el presentimiento de que no voy a sobrevivir al final… y antes de que te pongas a preguntar por qué, quiero recordarte que hay un montón de gente ahí afuera que quiere deshacerse de mí.

Draco iba a protestar pero se contuvo, lo que Harry afirmaba era cierto. Eran legión los que querían verlo muerto. Y había muchos que en principio lo apoyaban pero a los que no les importaba que Harry Potter muriera al final, en tanto llevara a cabo su misión profetizada de matar al Señor Oscuro. Y para alguien como Harry, escapar para ir a vivir a alguna isla remota no era una opción. Había sido marcado y su destino había quedado sellado a la edad de un año.

—Ya te lo había dicho antes pero tengo que repetirlo… ¿acaso el bebé no es en cierta forma mío también? Yo proveo la energía para que se desarrolle.

—Hoy tuve vómitos, Potter. —dijo Draco— No sé si lo de la energía es un argumento válido.

—Pero no estás agotado como al principio… —Harry hizo una pausa— Draco, dejalo que viva…

—¿Pero quién sos vos? —reaccionó Draco airado— ¿Un militante y vocero del movimiento antiaborto de Gran Bretaña? Potter, vos sos un ideal hecho persona. Sos rico, bastante atractivo y sos el Niño Que Sobrevivió. Pero además de todo eso, aceptás de buen grado al que fue tu enemigo —que está gestando a un bastardo incestuoso— como amante y estás dispuesto a acoger a ese hijo como propio. Sólo un santo haría eso, Potter. Sos un santo, Potter. Pero eso no va a hacerme cambiar de opinión. Si estás tan ansioso de tener un hijo antes de morirte andá y preñá a la Weaselette… y si no, ¡callate!

—Eso que dijiste es repugnante. —dijo Harry alejándose— Yo no quiero cualquier hijo… yo quiero el tuyo. Y no me vengas con eso de que me vaya a buscar otra cama… no fui yo el que se pasó un montón de horas muy de compinche con Bill.

—Potter… —dijo Draco sin poder contener una risa— ¿Estás celoso?

Claro que estaba celoso. Bill era heterosexual y estaba a punto de casarse con una chica bellísima… y seguía siendo muy atractivo a pesar de las cicatrices, que le otorgaban un aspecto más salvaje… que también tenía su encanto… y Draco se había sentado con él en un rincón y habían estado charlando muy amigablemente durante horas… y mientras por un lado la señora Weasley lo apabullaba con su perorata, por el otro un demonio verde lo acicateaba con su tridente.

—Un poco. —admitió renuente— ¿De qué estuvieron hablando?

—Nada importante. —contestó Draco evasivo— Él me contó de su trabajo… y a mí me impactó la ropa que tenía puesta… hablamos también de eso.

Era plausible… la ropa era algo importante para Draco. No obstante, Harry tenía la sensación de que no le estaba contando todo.

—Harry, olvidémonos de todo lo demás y pasemos a cosas más placenteras.

—¿Qué tenés en mente? —preguntó con interés.

Draco comenzó a besarlo y Harry se sumó enseguida. Sabía que al día siguiente iba a tener los labios doloridos y los ojos congestivos por la falta de sueño, pero en ese momento eran detalles que no le importaban. Draco besaba con avidez y mordía sin tregua.

Luego aplacó el ímpetu y comenzó a bajar besándole el cuello con dulzura, pero cuando llegó a la clavícula los dientes volvieron a mordisquear. Harry gimió estremeciéndose y abandonándose a las atenciones. Las tetillas se le endurecieron martirizadas por el filo de esos dientes prodigiosos.

Pero Draco no se demoró ahí; Harry se arqueó apoyándose en los talones cuando la lengua húmeda jugueteó fugazmente en su ombligo y siguió bajando. Harry tenía ya la verga parada bajo los shorts de algodón y podía sentir la punta mojada de anticipación. Pero Draco se salteó la zona crítica. Y reinició a mitad del muslo dejando una estela de besos piernas abajo.

—Draco… —gimoteó.

—¿Alguna pregunta, Potter? —replicó provocador pero no se detuvo.

—Vos volás tanto como yo… —empezó a decir pero se interrumpió conteniendo una exclamación, ¡Draco le había mordido el dedo gordo y luego se lo había metido entero en la boca!— ¿Por qué es que yo tengo tantos callos y tus manos son tan…? —la boca había emprendido el camino de regreso, un mordisco en el tobillo… besos tiernos y húmedos hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla… los dientes volvieron a aflorar y rayaron la piel abriendo surcos entre los vellos… y luego mordisquearon el hueco posterior de la rodilla.

Draco no contestó de inmediato, tenía la boca ocupada. Continuó por la cara interna del muslo mordiendo y atormentando la carne… Harry trataba, con poco éxito, de contener los gemidos… eran sensaciones nuevas, al mismo tiempo torturantes y deleitables… Quizá hablar de callos en las manos no era el tema más apropiado para acompañar los juegos preliminares, pensó

Draco le agarró la cintura de los shorts y ordenó: —Levantá.

Harry obedeció de inmediato sin pensarlo y alzó las caderas. La excitación era tal al punto de nublarle el entendimiento. Era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, antes nada lo calentaba así. Pero con Draco el efecto era inmediato. Bastaba que lo tocara por debajo de la mesa y en segundos le provocaba una erección.

Draco le bajó los shorts y le tomó delicadamente los testículos en una mano, Harry dejó oír una serie de ruidosos jadeos.

—Malfoy… —consiguió articular entrecortadamente al tiempo que se incorporaba a medias sobre los codos— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Potter, —replicó Draco con énfasis—tranquilo… relajate.

Harry se dejó caer sobre la almohada. Se sentía expuesto y vulnerable, Draco seguía vestido y él con los shorts alrededor de los tobillos, ostentando la turgente erección… lo ponía muy incómodo. Draco hundió la nariz en la mata de pelo púbico e inhaló profundamente llenándose de su olor al tiempo que le frotaba la verga con la mejilla. Con un pulgar la fue recorriendo por la cara inferior desde la base hacia la punta, luego giró un poco la cara y sin más preámbulos englobó la cabeza dentro de la boca. Harry no pudo contener una exclamación… la sensación era increíble… por suerte el encantamiento que había puesto amortiguaba los sonidos… igual el pensar que Ron pudiera despertarse y sorprenderlos en medio de una actividad tan íntima le provocaba un escalofrío… y al mismo tiempo lo calentaba incluso más.

Una mano de Draco le envolvió la base de la verga y con la otra le presionó las caderas limitándole los movimientos. Los labios fueron avanzando, tragándosela más profundamente al tiempo que la lengua iba jugueteando en círculos… el estímulo era exquisito. La frecuencia de los jadeos se incrementó y los gemidos se intercalaban con intensidad creciente. Harry se esforzaba por contenerse, las caderas parecían habérsele rebelado, querían sacudirse y vencer la fuerza de la mano que las mantenía fijas contra el colchón. Los gemidos fueron trocándose en maldiciones masculladas… no aguantaba más, tenía que moverse, ya no le importaba si Draco se ahogaba quería penetrar hasta lo más hondo de la garganta. Una mano bajó decidida a aferrarle los cabellos y a forzarle la cabeza hacia abajo. Draco le adivinó la intención y se defendió raspándole con los dientes la carne sensible. Escarmentado, Harry cejó en su intento pero redobló las maldiciones farfulladas. Hubiese querido proferir gritos, pero tenía miedo de que el encantamiento silenciador no bastara para bloquearlos.

Y entonces sintió el cosquilleo familiar en el estómago y la tensión incrementándose alrededor de sus testículos. —Voy a… acabar —anunció articulando a medias y mal entre dos jadeos. No quería eyacularle en la boca. Era asqueroso.

Quizá Draco no había oído, o prefirió no oír, puesto que no lo soltó. Segundos después Harry le acabó en la boca. El mundo pareció explotarle en miles de estrellas, en sinfín de ondas de placer se propagaron gozosas hacia todos los confines de su cuerpo. Sabía que había gritado algo en la cima del éxtasis aunque no sabía qué. Finalmente se relajó por completo como si de golpe se le hubiesen disuelto los huesos. Draco subió serpeando y lo besó con violencia obligándolo ha degustarse en su boca.

Con cierta torpeza, Harry le metió la mano en los shorts y le agarró la verga que estaba durísima y húmeda en el extremo, y empezó a frotársela a ritmo acelerado. Se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo que correspondía, quizá Draco esperaba que le devolviera las atenciones de la misma forma. La idea lo fascinaba pero al mismo tiempo le resultaba muy inquietante. Todavía no estaba preparado para eso. Draco no tardó mucho más en acabar, jadeando intensamente, Harry pudo sentir los chorros tibios salpicándole el vientre y el pecho.

Yacieron abrazados durante unos momentos, exhaustos pero saciados. Harry sabía que lo indicado era que limpiara todo y que volviera a su cama… pero estaba tan somnoliento y ese cuerpo tibio junto al suyo se sentía tan agradable… se acurrucó y reclinó la cabeza bajo la barbilla puntiaguda… segundos después los dos se quedaron dormidos.

oOo

Alguien gritaba obscenidades que parecían llegar desde muy lejos… era una voz femenina. Quería que se callara y lo dejara dormir… la cama era tan tibia y el cálido cuerpo contra el suyo tan placentero… pero lo bueno nunca dura, unas manos lo sacudieron con violencia y lo obligaron a emerger del sueño.

—¿Qué pasa? —gritó contrariado y abrió los ojos, la luz intensa del sol lo encandiló, se tapó de inmediato la cara con la sábana. Suspiró y se apretó más contra Draco… Draco que le había dado una mamada espectacular la noche anterior y en cuya cama… ¡ _Oh Merlín!_ , se sentó de golpe para enfrentar a quienquiera que fuera que estaba gritándole.

—Será mejor que te despiertes, Harry. —le llegó la voz llena de sueño de Draco que estaba sentado a su lado entrecerrando los ojos para defenderse de la agresiva luz matinal.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —seguía despotricando Hermione, Harry estiró la mano para agarrar los anteojos —Harry, decime que no estás desnudo debajo de la sábana.

Lo cierto era que sí estaba desnudo y en la cama con otro chico. Sintió que el rubor le subía a las mejillas. Ron también estaba de pie al lado de la cama y los miraba boquiabierto.

—¡Granger, callate! —la increpó Draco y saltó de la cama. Llevaba puestos los shorts —Y andate con tu novio para que podamos vestirnos tranquilos.

—Harry, ¡cómo pudiste! ¡Apestan a sexo! Y con…

—Hermione, —la interrumpió Harry fastidiado, ¿por qué tenía que venir a arruinarle con imprecaciones el recuerdo de una de las noches más gloriosas de su vida? Se destapó exponiendo su desnudez— Si tenés algo que decirme voy a ir a tu habitación más tarde, una vez que nos hayamos aseado y vestido.

La dejó sin habla. Se puso roja hasta la raíz de los cabellos. Dio media vuelta y salió furiosa de la habitación llevándose a Ron a la rastra.

oOo

Se tomaron su tiempo. Mucho más que el habitual. Tuvieron la brillante idea de ducharse juntos. Pero ya en el baño los dos tuvieron un ataque repentino de pudor y estuvieron mirándose en silencio sin decidirse.

—Esto es ridículo. —dijo Harry finalmente, se sacó los shorts y se paró bien derecho. Probablemente no llegaría nunca a ganar un concurso de belleza pero tampoco era deforme. No era muy alto pero tenía hombros amplios, caderas estrechas y un físico de músculos bien torneados— Después de todo anoche me chupaste la verga… comparado con eso, vernos desnudos no debería turbarnos tanto.

—Hum… —masculló Draco, estaba envueto en un toallón y no parecía que tuviera intenciones de desprenderse de él— Mirá, Potter, quizá no sea una buena idea, quizá deberíamos…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. —respondió Draco evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

—Draco…

—Nada, quizá sea mejor que…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, Potter, pero preferiría salir hasta que vos termines…

—¿Draco?

—Voy a salir…

—¡DRACO!

—Está bien, está bien… —dijo y dejó caer el toallón— Adelante, podés decir lo que te plazca.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry desconcertado. Draco tenía una figura esbelta, poco vello corporal, el pelo púbico era de color rubio oscuro, musculatura grácil pero bien tonificada. Un regalo para los ojos. —¿Qué te pasa?

—Estoy gordo. —murmuró avergonzado.

—¿Gordo?... ¿vos? —Harry soltó una carcajada— ¿Cómo se te ocurre un disparate como ése?

—No es un disparate… estoy engordando. —se llevó la mano a la panza— Por este parásito…

Harry se le acercó y le deslizó una mano por el abdomen. La convexidad era apenas notable. —¿Decís que estás gordo por esto? Tendrías que ver a mi tío o a mi primo.

—Sí, pero…

Era tan desolador verlo así, desprovisto repentinamente de autoestima. Harry lo abrazó estrechamente y lo besó con pasión al tiempo que le deslizaba las manos acariciándole la piel tersa de los flancos y de la espalda. Quería trasmitirle con el beso y con las manos su más hondo sentir. Que poco le importaba si tenía un cuerpo perfecto o no. Draco era el amante que él quería y lo quería tal como era.

Siguieron besándose y acariciándose bajo la ducha. Cuando finalmente se separaron para enjabonarse, Draco le informó sonriendo: —Hay un encantamiento para hacer desaparecer los callos… me lo preguntaste anoche pero en ese momento no podía contestarte.

Fue el turno de Harry de deprimirse, se miró las manos ásperas y callosas. —¿Vos crees que yo debería…?

—Pero no idiota, —le dijo con ternura— Me gustás así como sos. Me gusta sentir la aspereza cuando me acariciás, crea una fricción deliciosa… —no intercambiaron más palabras, se demoraron media hora más bajo el agua caliente disfrutando de la sensualidad de sus cuerpos que se complementaban tan armoniosamente.

oOo

—Vos bajá a desayunar. —le dijo Harry dándole un piquito— Yo tengo que hablar con Hermione y Ron, a solas.

—Espero que no te dejes convencer de nada. —dijo Draco con tono preocupado.

Harry sonrió y le mostró el dorso de la mano. —¿Podés distinguir unas líneas muy tenues? —Draco miró con atención y asintió— ¿Alcanzás a leer lo que dice? ¿Te acordás de todas las penitencias que tuve con Umbridge en quinto? Me hacía escribir infinidad de veces esto mismo con una pluma maldita que usaba mi sangre en lugar de tinta. A pesar de eso, yo seguí diciendo lo mismo porque sabía que lo que decía era verdad. Nadie me va convencer de que es mentira algo que yo sé que es verdad, ni siquiera mis amigos. —Draco asintió, si bien sólo había quedado conforme a medias, y bajó a desayunar.

Harry entró en el cuarto de las chicas preparado para lo peor, pero no se sentía culpable, no había hecho nada objetable.

—Ah, viniste finalmente. —dijo Hermione dejando a un lado el libro que había estado leyendo— Ya empezaba a pensar que te habías echado atrás.

—Me demoré un poco… pero ya estoy acá. ¿Y Ginny?

—Fue con mamá a La Madriguera, para ayudarle con las decoraciones. —le informó Ron.

—Harry… ¿te acostaste con él? —preguntó Hermione sin más preámbulos, estaba muriéndose por conocer la respuesta.

—Sí me acosté con él y sí dormí con él —respondió Harry sonriendo con malicia— Pero no tuvimos sexo con todas las letras, si eso es lo querías preguntar… aunque desde ya te aclaro que con quien yo me acueste no es asunto tuyo. Yo no te pregunto si Ron y vos tienen sexo.

—Pero no es lo mismo. —argumentó Hermione— Porque Ron y yo somos tus amigos y Malfoy…

—También es mi amigo. —la interrumpió Harry con firmeza— Y lo que yo haga con mi vida sexual no es asunto que les concierna a ninguno de ustedes dos. —miró a Ron que tenía la mirada baja y que al parecer había decidido mantenerse al margen de la discusión.

—Pero vos dijiste que no lo amabas. —insistió Hermione— ¿Cómo podés tener sexo con alguien que no amás?

—Todo el mundo lo hace, Hermione. Y hasta ahora vos no habías planteado ningún tipo de reparos.

—Para serte sincera… pensé que no era más que una forma que tenías de mostrarte en rebeldía… y que lo mejor en ese caso era aplicar un poco de psicología inversa… fingir que no teníamos ningún inconveniente con la relación… hasta que llegara el momento en que te cansaras y volvieras a comportarte racionalmente. Pero nunca me imaginé que podrías llegar tan lejos… y tan pronto.

Harry reaccionó con rabia. —Con amigos así, ¿quién necesita enemigos?

—¡Harry, eso es injusto! —replicó ella ofendida.

—Ustedes son mis mejores amigos pero no tienen ningún derecho a decirme con quién…

—Pero si para eso son los amigos… para decirte cuando estás cometiendo un error…

—Ya dejen la cuestión. —intervino Ron— Hermione, decile por qué fuiste a despertarlo esta mañana.

—¿Y ahora qué pasó? —gimió Harry, no anticipaba nada halagüeño.

—Nada demasiado serio, en realidad. —dijo ella cambiando a desgano de tema— Recibí una lechuza de una _amiga_ nuestra. Rita Skeeter.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? —preguntó Harry preocupado. Había mucha inquina acumulada entre ellos, no podía tratarse de nada bueno.

—No quiere nada. —dijo Hermione incisiva— Me hace saber que se inscribió en el registro de animagus y que ahora trabaja como asesora de prensa de Fudge.

—No es una buena noticia, ¿verdad?

—Pensalo y decidilo por tu cuenta. —contestó ella poniéndose de pie— Yo bajo a desayunar… vos también deberías bajar… ah, y otra cosa… vino el profesor Snape.

—¿Y a qué vino? —gruñó Harry. El día se iba poniendo peor a cada minuto.

—Vino a traerle unos papeles a Remus. Pero… quizá deberías hablar con él y pedirle reiniciar las lecciones de Oclumencia… es posible que si se convence de que querés aprender te permita asistir a las reuniones. —dicho eso salió y los dejó solos.

—No le hagas caso. —dijo Ron disculpándola— Está de pésimo humor desde que recibió esa carta hoy a la mañana. Tiene miedo de que Rita Skeeter busque vengarse.

—Pero eso no le da derecho a…

—No te la agarres conmigo, cumpa… —se apresuró a capitular Ron alzando las manos— Yo no dije nada, ni te reproché nada. —sonrió intencionado— ¿Qué hicieron?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?

—Ya sabés —replicó Ron alzando las cejas en rápida sucesión—Estuvieron cerca de echar un polvo… ¿cómo es?

—Supongo que lo mismo que Hermione y vos. —respondió Harry poniéndose colorado.

—Nosotros no hemos hecho nada crítico hasta ahora, cumpa. —protestó Ron— ¿Ustedes qué hicieron?

— _Melachupó_ — dijo Harry hablando rápido y con voz casi inaudible.

Ron se puso de pie de un salto. —… el hurón te…

—No lo llames así.

—… te la chupó… ¿y se tragó la leche?

—Ron…

—Está bien… pero tenés que contarme qué se siente. Yo no le puedo pedir a Hermione que me la chupe.

—Ron, te agradecería que me ahorraras la imagen.

—Pero, ¿no me vas a contar?

—Es que es algo muy personal… —dijo Harry ruborizándose incluso más, si cabe.

—¿Y qué te parece si conseguimos un pensieve? Vos podrías sacarte la memoria y yo podría espiar. —sugirió Ron con entusiasmo— ¿Estuvo bueno…? —era la primera vez en su vida que había algo que le interesara más que bajar a desayunar.

oOo

—¡Oh, está bien! —concedió Harry de mala gana harto del pertinaz acoso de Hermione— Se lo voy a pedir una sola vez, si me contesta con su habitual desdén lo mando al diablo.

—Y a propósito, ¿donde está Snape? —preguntó Ron.

—Subió con Remus. Tenían que revisar algo en unos libros. —respondió Tonks algo distraída, estaba impresionada por lo que comía Draco, había sido el primero que había bajado pero seguía tragando como si apenas hubiera empezado. Deben de estar en nuestro cuarto.

Harry alzó una ceja y delineó con los labios "nuestro cuarto", Ron se encogió de hombros. _¿Quién hubiera pensado que estuvieran durmiendo juntos? Quizá Ron debería ir a plantearle todas sus preguntas a Remus,_ pensó Harry.

—Voy a ir a decirles que bajen. —anunció Tonks poniéndose de pie— Sólo Merlín sabe por qué que se están demorando tanto.

—Te acompaño. —dijo Hermione parándose a su vez— Quiero preguntarle al profesor Snape unas cosas antes de que Harry lo ponga de mal humor.

—Snape está siempre de mal humor. —protestó Harry— Es su talante habitual.

Luego de que hubieron salido, Harry se volvió hacia Ron—¿Qué es un vínculo de doble vía? —preguntó.

—Ah, eso… —dijo Ron algo incómodo, quizá se estaba acordando del comentario sarcástico de Draco— Es un tipo de vínculo en el cual los dos implicados sienten lo mismo que el otro siente, Hermione lo modificó un poco, sólo percibe ciertas emociones, si está muy cansada o dolorida o muy triste y cosas así.

—Pero le dio ropas a Winky. ¿Eso no la hace libre?

—No, le dio ropas a Dobby para que se las diera a Winky. —explicó Ron— Y las ropas que le da otro elfo no cuentan.

—Vi que había empezado otra vez a tejer…

—¡Váyase! —les llegó el grito de Tonks— ¡Y si volviera a asomar su cara grasienta por acá lo voy a…!

Hubo un fuerte _bang_ como el de un hechizo agresivo. Todos corrieron a ver que pasaba, las varitas preparadas; Harry se puso delante de Draco para protegerlo, Draco era el único de los tres que estaba desarmado.

Snape bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, de a tres peldaños por vez… y a medio vestir.

—¡Y no quiero volver a verlo nunca más! — gritaba Tonks que había comenzado a bajar también, los cabellos le viraban del verde al rosa en rápida intermitencia, estaba descontrolada— Y si llegara a…

—Dora… —clamó Remus que venía un poco más atrás, con las mejillas coloradas, los cabellos desordenados, un solo zapato puesto y una toga sobre los hombros que probablemente no era de él.

—¡Vos mejor callate! —aulló Tonks— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No quiero volver a…! —rompió en llanto y volvió a subir corriendo seguida por Remus.

Snape les lanzó a los tres una mirada de soslayo y sin decir palabra enfiló sin más demora hacia la chimenea y desapareció de inmediato entre las llamas. Se produjo un denso silencio por unos instantes.

—¿Qué habrá pasado? —preguntó Ron perplejo segundos más tarde.

—Yo les voy ha contar lo que pasó. —respondió la voz de Hermione que bajaba lentamente las escaleras con una expresión escandalizada en la cara. —Tonks entró en su cuarto y los encontró… —vaciló unos segundos— El profesor Snape y Lupin estaban…

—…echando un polvo. —completó Draco.

—Bastante aproximado… —prosiguió ella— Estaban besándose…

—¡Eugh! —exclamó Ron con una mueca de asco y empezó a emitir sonidos de arcadas.

—Tiene que ser una broma. —balbuceó Harry.

—Lamentablemente no. —continuó ella— Y se estaban manoseando… ahí abajo…

—¿Saben lo que esto significa? —dijo Draco.

—¿Que los rumores sobre Sirius y Lupin eran ciertos? —aventuró Harry.

—¿Que Snape va a pasar a ser el padrino de Harry? —sugirió Ron.

—No… —dijo Hermione— Si no conseguimos que Tonks salga de la habitación en la que acaba de encerrarse, no vamos a tener escolta que nos acompañe a St. Mungo esta tarde.

oOo


	17. Cambios de parecer

**El tigre por la cola**

**Capítulo 17 – Cambios de parecer**

Se miró en el espejo y quedó horrorizado. ¡Era inaceptable! Si bien significaba una solución. Después de muchos fallidos intentos para hacer salir a su atribulada prima del cuarto en el que se había encerrado, Granger había decidido que irían a St. Mungo por su cuenta. Lupin también se había ido y todo indicaba que no tenía intenciones de reaparecer, al menos no ese día.

El Weasel había sugerido que llamaran a La Madriguera para avisarle a su mamá.

—¿Y qué vas a decirle? —había dicho Harry— ¿Que Remus y Snape se estaban haciendo una revisación mutua de gargantas con la lengua? Conociéndola como es tu mamá seguramente haría un escándalo y Remus podría terminar expulsado por comportamiento inapropiado. Además, Tonks podría perder su trabajo si se enteran que nos fuimos sin escolta. Es posible que esta noche ya se le haya pasado y se decida a salir. Mejor no le digamos nada a nadie, no tienen por qué enterarse.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que sugerís que hagamos?

—Ir a St. Mungo, por supuesto —había replicado Granger.

—¿Y cómo vamos a ir? ¿Por la chimenea? —había preguntado Potter.

—¡De ninguna manera! —había objetado Draco— Tienen la red muy vigilada.

—Vamos a usar transportación muggle. —había determinado Granger.

—¿Muggle? ¿Estás sugiriendo que nos metamos en uno de esos ómnibus! —había exclamado Draco con horror.

—Pero no, tarado. —lo había calmado Harry con ternura— Vamos a ir en taxi. Es seguro, barato y rápido.

—Buena idea, Harry. —había apuntado Granger— Pero todavía tenemos un problema.

—¿Cuál? —había preguntado el Weasel.

—No podemos ir así. —había dicho Granger— Con Harry puede bastar que se cubra la cicatriz… pero Malfoy… ese pelo platinado es muy característico, nos delataría de inmediato.

—¿Y cuál es tu sugerencia? —había preguntado Draco con desdén— ¿Usar un encantamiento para teñírmelo de negro?

—Exactamente. —había respondido Granger. Había sacado la varita, lo había apuntado y había murmurado un encantamiento antes de que Draco pudiera reaccionar. Draco había mirado a Harry, los labios le temblaban, estaba tratando de contener la risa… Draco había sabido en ese momento que debía esperar algo muy malo— Falta algo más… —había dicho la sangresucia y había murmurado otro encantamiento… el Weasel se había tirado al suelo desternillándose de risa. Draco había corrido al baño para mirarse en el espejo.

Deseaba no haber mirado nunca. La sangresucia le había teñido el pelo de rojo y lo había llenado de pecas. ¡Parecía un Weasley!

—Draco, abrí. —le llegó insistente la voz de Potter desde afuera— No hagas lo mismo que tu prima, salí.

—¡Andate, Potter! —aulló Draco— No pienso salir. Ustedes ya tuvieron su diversión. Me voy a quedar acá encerrado hasta que se desvanezca el efecto del encantamiento.

—Oh, dejá de hacer tanto drama. Salí… si tampoco es para tanto.

—¡Parezco un Weasel! ¡Y vos me decís que no es para tanto?

—Podría ser peor…

—¿Qué podría ser peor que esto?

—Podrías tener el aspecto de Snape.

—¡Merlín me asista! ¡Me quiero morir!

—Oh vamos, Draco. —dijo Harry abriendo la puerta y entrando, se le acercó y lo abrazó con dulzura rodeándole la cintura desde atrás. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron en el reflejo. —No te pareces en nada a Ron, _corazón_. Tenés la nariz demasiado larga, la barbilla muy puntiaguda y sos diez veces más atractivo. Es sólo por unas horas… y es preciso que te vea un sanador…

Draco se avino finalmente, si bien a desgano. La parte que lo había convencido había sido el apelativo _corazón_ , no el resto de la argumentación.

oOo

El taxi resultó ser mucho mejor que el Knight Bus. Viajó sentado entre Potter y la sangresucia. Sintió un poco de náuseas pero eran atribuibles más a los nervios que a otra cosa. Podía imaginar un cordón invisible que partía de su abdomen y que se extendía hasta donde fuera que se encontrara su padre. Recordó en ese momento el plan original.

El vínculo le permitiría a Lucius localizar al bastardo que le había metido en las entrañas. Draco había tenido tanto miedo el día del funeral de su madre cuando Lupin y Tonks lo habían llevado a dar el paseo. Por suerte nada había pasado esa vez… pero ahora se sentía nuevamente expuesto, lejos de la protección del Fidelius. Lo único que deseaba en ese instante era sacarse cuanto antes ese parásito de encima.

Habían llegado a destino y todos lo estaban mirando algo extrañados, perdido en sus reflexiones no se había dado cuenta de que tenía que bajar del auto.

—Draco, —le susurró Harry al oído— ¿Te sentís bien?

—Sí, —gruñó en respuesta— terminemos cuanto antes con todo esto.

oOo

Nunca antes había entrado en el hospital. Cuando alguien necesitaba atención en la Mansión se mandaba llamar a un sanador privado. En el hall de ingreso parecía haber mucho personal y muy pocos pacientes.

—Dame el pergamino del turno. —le dijo Potter a la sangresucia extendiendo una mano— Voy a ir a preguntarle a la recepcionista adónde tenemos que ir.

Draco lo siguió hasta el mostrador de recepción. El muy boludo le había extendido el pergamino a la petulante empleada y para _disimular_ se había tapado la frente con la otra mano. Con lo cual no había conseguido otra cosa que ponerse en evidencia. La mujer miró el pergamino durante un segundo y luego alzó bruscamente la vista, la cara se le iluminó de inmediato con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Harry Potter! —chilló con una voz agudísima. Draco desvió la mirada muy fastidiado, ahora iba a tener que aguantar a toda una horda histérica de fans de Potter. Un poco más allá pudo ver a Granger y al Weasel que hablaban con el retrato de un sanador que colgaba de una pared. Los dos parecían muy turbados.

En ese momento Potter lo agarró firmemente de la muñeca y lo hizo acercar al mostrador. Granger y el Weasel se aproximaron también. —En realidad el turno es para mi… amigo. —explicaba Potter— Lo pedimos a mi nombre porque…

—Sí, ya entiendo, no se inquiete… —dijo la recepcionista mirándolo con ojos soñadores y se inclinó hacia delante para exponerle mejor el escote y el nacimiento de los senos— … hoy es un día tan atareado y seguramente su amigo necesitaba atención urgente. —Potter no pareció prestarle particular atención al desenfadado despliegue de carne… el Weasel en cambio se había quedado mirando fijo como hipnotizado.

La sangresucia le hizo una seña imperiosa a Potter, era claro que quería decirle algo pero no delante de la empleada de abundosa delantera.

—Es que hoy es un día tan trajinado… —continuó la descerebrada sacudiendo insinuante los senos. ¡La muy descarada!

—Pero si apenas se ven pacientes… —intervino Draco.

—El hospital es grande, señor… —dijo ella mirándolo con mala cara—…Ud. debe de ser un Weasley…

¿Qué!... ¡Ah, claro! El cabello rojo… Draco asintió haciendo una mueca… ¡el día que recuperara su varita iba a acribillar a la sangresucia a Maldiciones Mortales!

—Pero hoy además tenemos el honor de que dos grandes personalidades se hayan hecho presentes.

—¿Dos personalidades? ¿Quién más ha venido? —preguntó Harry mirándola fijamente como si ella se tratara del ser más preciado del universo, tratando de obtener información Harry sabía poner en juego sus recursos. _¡Y la muy zorra le había hecho una caída de ojos!_

—El ex ministro Fudge. —dijo ella entusiasta— Se ha hecho presente para informarse personalmente sobre la evolución del estado de salud del ministro Scrimgeour.

—Harry, —dijo Granger imperiosa— es lo que estaba tratando de decirte. Uno de los retratos me informó que Fudge estaba acá… y ha venido acompañado por Rita Skeeter. Si ella llegara a verlos a ustedes dos, mañana van a estar en la primera plana de todos los diarios.

—¡Oh, estupendo! —gruñó Draco.

—No sé por qué te lamentas tanto. —dijo el Weasel— ¿Acaso ella y vos no eran muy amigos en cuarto año?

—¡Callate! —le espetó Draco, sintió un retorcijón en el estómago, no era el mejor momento para ponerse a discutir y mucho menos para ponerse a vomitar. —¿Por qué no vamos al sector de los consultorios? —Fudge no iba a ponerse a recorrer todo el hospital, en la sala de espera podrían pasar inadvertidos, ahí en el hall estaban demasiado expuestos.

Granger parecía haber pensado exactamente lo mismo puesto que interrumpió los coqueteos de la recepcionista y le demandó que les indicara sin más demora adónde debían dirigirse. Ella sacó un objeto muy parecido a una snitch, le dio un golpecito con la varita y pronunció claramente: —Consultorio 34, turno con la sanadora Mathilda Smith. —la bola cobró movimiento agitando las alas— Síganla hasta el área de los consultorios. —indicó la mujer y agregó: —Y señor Potter… cuando se desocupen, pase otra vez por aquí para despedirse. —pidió con voz y ojos seductores.

—¡La muy golfa! —masculló Draco.

—No puedo sino estar de acuerdo. —confirmó Granger. Intercambiaron una breve mirada de camaradería, había muchas predadoras desvergonzadas sueltas, con claras intenciones de arrebatarles los hombres.

Había un buen número de pacientes en la sala de espera. Una mujer con aletas en lugar de brazos que lanzaba cada tanto graznidos. Un mago de mediana edad de cuyas orejas brotaban burbujas moradas. Estaba distraído mirándolos y no notó cuando el Weasel se detuvo de golpe y se lo llevó por delante. —¡Ay! —gritó— ¿qué pasa?

—¡Fudge! —siseó Harry.

—¡Viene con un grupo de gente y directo para acá! —advirtió el Weasel.

¡Mierda! —maldijo Harry y empezó a girar la cabeza tratando de ubicar algún lugar para esconderse.

—No tenemos tiempo para escondernos, están muy cerca. —dijo Granger.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó el Weasel.

—Separémonos. —propuso Draco.

—Excelente idea. —lo secundó Granger— Ron levantate un poco el cuello y encorvate un poco.

—¡Pero así va a parecer muy sospechoso! —protestó Harry.

—Pero claro tarado, —dijo Draco— eso justamente es lo que está buscando, para distraer la atención. Para que no se fijen en nosotros.

—Exactamente. Nosotros nos ocupamos de distraerlos y ustedes vayan al consultorio. —confirmó Granger.

—Bien. —dijo Harry— ¿Dónde nos reencontramos?

—¿Que les parece en el bar del quinto piso? —sugirió el Weasel— De paso aprovechamos para comer algo.

oOo

—¡Que quiere que haga qué? —gritó Draco escandalizado apartándose de inmediato de la sanadora, una mujer alta y muy bonita de mediana edad.

—Oh vamos, señor Weasley… —lo reconvino ella suavemente — …no le parece que está reaccionando un poquito exageradamente.

—¡No se atreva a acercárseme! ¡Arpía degenerada! —le descerrajó Draco retrocediendo un paso más.

—Drac…eh… mi vida… —intervino Harry con tono apaciguador— ¿No te parece que se te está yendo un poco la mano…

—Pero es que quiere que me desnude y que me acueste en la camilla… —protestó Draco.

—Presumo que no será la primera vez que se desnuda delante de otro. —dijo la sanadora que parecía más divertida que ofendida— Dado que está embarazado…

 _Maldito Potter_ , le había dado ha entender que era el padre de la criatura. Cierto era que Draco no se había animado a decirle de entrada que venía por un aborto, se había quedado callado cuando la sanadora había preguntado la razón de la consulta. Y Potter se había limitado a sus habituales balbuceos y la sanadora había presumido que era el novio y que venían a una consulta de control para asegurarse de que todo evolucionaba bien.

—Quizá sean demasiado jóvenes para haber tomado una decisión como ésta… —había comentado la sanadora.

—Errr… —fue todo lo que atinó a responder Potter con su habitual elocuencia.

—Pero por otro lado, si se aman… ¿para qué esperar?

—Sí… —fue todo lo que había dicho Potter.

Draco se había sentado en la camilla y la sanadora había tomado asiento a su lado.

—Bien entonces, podría decirme cuál fue la poción que tomó. —había preguntado ella con una sonrisa.

Draco no tenía la menor idea de qué tipo de poción le había administrado su padre. —Eh… yo… —balbuceó perplejo.

—No se inquiete. —lo había tranquilizado la sanadora— Es algo bastante frecuente con las parejas jóvenes, no consultan a un profesional antes y van directamente a un apoticario… No tiene tanta importancia, pero voy a tener que hacerle unas cuantas preguntas para deducirlo.

Y a continuación había tenido que responder a un largo cuestionario. Finalmente la sanadora le había pedido que se desvistiera y fue entonces que Draco había empezado el berrinche.

—Discúlpenos un momento. —dijo Harry, lo tomó de la muñeca, se lo llevó detrás de un biombo y puso una burbuja de silencio alrededor. Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró entre irritado y divertido. —Bueno veamos, ¿me querés decir qué diablos te pasa?

—No quiero que ella me vea desnudo.

—¿Es por que te ves gordo? —preguntó Potter— Draco, es una sanadora y sabe que estás embarazado… es esperable que tengas un poco de panza. Y tiene que revisarte… si vas a deshacerte del be… de eso.

—No es por eso. —siseó Draco exasperado— Es culpa de Granger… tengo rojo _todo_ el pelo del cuerpo.

—Oh… —dijo Potter comprendiendo y sonrió con picardía—Draco, ¿cuál es el problema de tener vello púbico color rojo?

—Es posible que a Granger le guste pero a mí no. —se quejó Draco— Y el pito parece mucho más pálido.

Finalmente Potter logró convencerlo y Draco se avino de mala gana a la revisación. Pero todavía no se había animado a mencionar el aborto. La sanadora estaba convencida de que Harry Potter era el padre y pondría el grito en el cielo si le decían que querían deshacerse del retoño de El Elegido.

—En realidad nos estábamos preguntando si habría alguna forma de… —Draco vaciló, buscaba una forma mejor de expresar "sacármelo de encima antes de que nazca" — Verá Ud., soy yo más que nada el que tengo el problema… pero la cosa es que…

—Oh, no se apabulle Ud., —le dijo la sanadora dándole una palmadita en el hombro— las jóvenes parejas plantean casi siempre la misma cuestión.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntaron a coro Harry y Draco.

—Claro… diría que casi siempre cuando se trata del primer bebé. Pero puedo asegurarles que no existe ningún inconveniente para sigan manteniendo relaciones sexuales… hay muchas posiciones que no presentan ningún riesgo… vean, acá tienen información muy completa y clara al respecto. —le entregó a Harry un manojo de folletos y prosiguió con la revisación.

—¡Felicitaciones! —dijo unos minutos después— Es una nena.

—¿Cómo? —exclamó Harry con los ojos fijos en la burbuja (una especie de imagen ecográfica mágica, supuso Harry) que se había formado por encima de la panza de Draco.

—El bebé es una nena. —repitió la sanadora con la paciencia de alguien que está acostumbrado a explicar varias veces lo mismo a personas no siempre muy lúcidas— Pueden observarla dentro de la burbuja. Deduzco que la poción utilizada es de las que aceleran un poco el desarrollo, no mucho… éstas son las manos…

Señaló unas sombras grisáceas ondulantes.

—… ésta la cabeza y éstas las piernas…

Draco no alcanzaba a distinguir nada, sólo veía puntos grises titilantes.

—¿Quieren escuchar los latidos? —Harry asintió entusiasta.

—¿Está Ud segura de que se trata de una nena? —preguntó Draco muy desconcertado.

—Por supuesto, querido. —ratificó ella con tono condescendiente.

—Pero… pero… se suponía que fuera un varón… —tartamudeó Draco.

—Oh, lamentablemente es algo bastante frecuente que no se obtengan los resultados deseados cuando se usan pociones de dudosa procedencia. Pero es una hermosa nena y seguramente poseedora de gran energía mágica.

—Pero… una nena…

—Así es querido… pero una nena es una bendición tanto como un varón… me acuerdo de su mamá… estaba tan contenta cuando se enteró de que el séptimo era una nena.

 _¿Mi mamá?_ , pensó Draco… _ah, la señora Weasley_.

—Estamos muy contentos. —dijo Harry dándole un leve codazo— ¡Es una nena! —exclamó con ojos soñadores fijos en la burbuja. _Potter es un sentimental irredimible._

Draco ya había oído demasiado y quería irse cuanto antes, se bajó de la camilla y enfiló detrás del biombo para vestirse. La sanadora siguió parloteando.

—Sé que algunas parejas prefieren que el primogénito sea un varón, especialmente en las familias sangrepura, pero…

Draco desintonizó el sonido. Las manos le temblaban mientras se vestía. Una nena… rubia… de ojos grises… como su madre… y él estaba decidido deshacerse de ella…

Cuando ya terminaba, Harry apareció de repente a su lado, con expresión muy turbada. —¡Tenemos que irnos ya, Fudge viene para acá! —lo agarró del brazo y los dos abandonaron el consultorio precipitadamente.

oOo

—¿Me están diciendo que estuvieron casi una hora ahí dentro y que no le dijeron a la sanadora el motivo principal de la consulta? —el tono de voz de Granger le resultaba particularmente exasperante.

—Bueno… Draco trató… pero ella creyó que le estaba preguntando otra cosa… que si era seguro mantener relaciones sexuales durante el embarazo. —explicó Harry.

—¡Pero cómo puede haber entendido eso! Si una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra.

—¿Y qué les dijo sobre lo de tener relaciones sexuales? —preguntó el depravado del Weasel.

—Me dio todos estos folletos. —dijo Harry mostrándoselos.

—Vamos a verlos. —dijo el Weasel con entusiasmo, abrió uno y contuvo una exclamación— ¡Mirá Harry! Están todas las posiciones actuadas.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo la sanadora? —aprovechó Granger para preguntarle dado que los otros se habían enfrascado en la lectura de los folletos.

—Es una nena. —le dijo Draco.

—Oh… —dijo Granger algo desconcertada— ¿Pudiste verla?

—Sí… bueno, más o menos… nada demasiado claro, pero ella fue señalando las diferentes partes, los brazos, las piernas, la cabeza desproporcionadamente grande.

—Se hace más difícil, ¿no? —dijo ella— Después de que uno la ha visto… es más difícil considerarla como _algo_.

Draco no replicó, bajó los ojos al mantel.

—¿Eso es una oveja? —se oyó la voz cuchicheada del Weasel.

—Te debo una disculpa. —dijo Granger. Draco alzó los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Quién hubiera pensado que una oveja pudiera ser tan… plástica y versátil? —alcanzó a oír a Potter susurrando asombrado.

—¿Una disculpa Grang… Hermione?

—Por lo de esta mañana… estuve odiosa, lo reconozco.

—Esta acá parece muy incómoda… —dijo Harry con una expresión muy extraña en la cara, el semblante del Weasel se había puesto ligeramente verde. Probablemente se trataba de una posición más que heterodoxa, pero es sabido que los Gryffindors son temerarios en todos los aspectos de la vida y no le escapan a los desafíos.

—Harry te quiere… —dijo Hermione con voz muy suave para que los otros dos no oyeran— Harry se encariña enseguida… y yo tenía miedo por él de que se apegara demasiado a vos… mirá Malf… Draco… ahora estás en una situación difícil… pero las cosas pueden cambiar… y puede que llegue un día en que decidas irte y lo dejes… yo no podía permitir que le hicieras daño.

—Pero ahora no pensás lo mismo… ¿qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?

—La recepcionista… —admitió ella— Te mostraste tan posesivo con Harry… y tan molesto al verla flirteando con él… tuve la impresión de que estás enamorado.

Draco hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada. Él no podía enamorarse de Potter. Él necesitaba a Potter… porque por el momento le resultaba de utilidad. No podía admitir que lo amaba… sería su perdición. —¿Ordenamos algo para comer? —preguntó desesperado por cambiar de tema.

—Creo que el tipo en esta foto se parece a Snape. —dijo el Weasel. Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas recordando la escena de esa mañana.

—Creo que Remus debería decidir. —dijo Harry con cierto disgusto— No puede estar jugando a dos puntas.

—Creo que ya decidió. —dijo Granger— Tonks echó a Snape, no a Remus. Sin embargo Remus se fue detrás de Snape, no se quedó para tratar de arreglar las cosas con ella.

—¿Pedimos algo para comer? —demandó el Weasel, más interesado en su estómago que en la vida sentimental de Lupin.

—Claro. —dijo Potter— Draco, ¿vos qué querés?

—Helado. —respondió automáticamente— Chocolate granizado.

—¿Cómo almuerzo? —preguntó Potter sorprendido.

—¿Por qué no? —replicó Draco encogiendo los hombros. A decir verdad, sí era sorprendente. El chocolate ni siquiera era su sabor preferido.

—Es porque está embarazado. —intervino el Weasel— Tendrías que oír las historias que cuenta mi papá sobre los antojos, algunos muy extraños, que le daban a mi mamá cuando estaba esperando.

—¿Querés que pidamos otro turno? Para que puedas… bueno… ya sabés…

Draco pudo sentir la mirada de Granger sobre él. Sintió un leve calambre en el estómago. La imagen de la esfera se le hizo presente en la mente.

—Podríamos venir mañana. —dijo Potter.

—Mañana no podemos. —dijo Draco, necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo— Tenés que presentarte en el club.

—Pero eso es a la noche. Podemos venir a la mañana.

—De ninguna manera, Harry. —dijo Granger— Tenemos que prepararte bien y serán necesarias unas clases de baile además.

—¿Es imprescindible? —se quejó Harry. Las miradas que le clavaron Hermione y Draco no dejaban lugar para peros.

—Vamos, cumpa, acompañame al mostrador a pedir la comida. —lo instó el Weasel. Partieron juntos.

—Tranquilizate. —le dijo Hermione dándole un leve codazo cómplice— Quizá podrías ponerle el nombre de tu mamá.

Draco se quedó pensando en algo que responder. El día anterior no lo habría dudado, hubiera replicado de inmediato: "Me voy a deshacer de eso" Hoy ya no estaba tan seguro. Iba a tener que pensarlo.

oOo


	18. Intercambio de parejas

**El tigre por la cola**

**Capítulo 18 – Intercambio de parejas**

—¡Quedate quieto, Potter! —ordenó Draco con voz firme al tiempo que tratada de domar los rebeldes mechones negros que parecían tener vida propia.

—No va a darte resultado. —dijo Potter con ese tono de confianza que usan los que saben— Conozco a mi cabello.

—¿Y es tan obstinado como su dueño? —preguntó Draco sarcástico— Podríamos afeitarte calvo y comprarte una peluca.

—¡Que ni se te ocurra! —le advirtió Potter, sin dudas era una broma para provocarlo… pero con un Slytherin nunca se sabe.

—¿Tenés miedo, Potter? —lo aguijoneó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿De vos? Mucho. —confesó con sinceridad. Se contempló en el espejo, la ropa que llevaba puesta era un regalo de los mellizos, ellos y Ginny la habían elegido. Cuando Draco se había enterado de que serían ellos lo que iban a comprarla, había tenido una rabieta y había gritado que seguramente traerían algo que ni un elfo doméstico se animaría a ponerse.

Sin embargo hasta el mismo Draco tuvo que admitir —con renuencia— que no estaban nada mal, si bien aclaró que él habría sabido elegir mucho mejor. Eran prendas muggles, pantalones negros ajustados y una camisa verde oscuro, casi negro. Los pantalones ceñidos tenían caída perfecta y el color de la camisa de seda le destacaba el tono de la tez. Draco decidió que llevara los tres botones superiores desprendidos y le dio a Hermione instrucciones detalladas para un encantamiento que le tatuó una serpiente plateada en el pecho. El mismo encantamiento, modificado, había servido para otorgarles unas mechitas plateadas a los cabellos negros.

—Eso es, perfecto. —dijo Draco contemplando su creación— Así todos van a saber que sos mío.

—¿Pero el tatuaje no debería ser de un dragón? —preguntó Harry tocándoselo con un dedo.

—Draco es un apelativo aplicable a todas las serpientes— dijo con una sonrisa— ¡Y no te tapes la frente con el flequillo!

—Pero… —empezó a quejarse.

—La idea es que todos reconozcan al famoso Harry Potter, la cicatriz debe quedar bien expuesta. —dijo Draco y luego le acercó los labios a la oreja y le susurró: —Lucís terriblemente sexy. —Harry se estremeció complacido.

Giró la cabeza un poco y Draco le capturó los labios con un beso salvaje. Luego le agarró los brazos y lo estampó contra el espejo y se apretó contra él sin dejar de besarlo.

Cuando se separaron para recuperar el aliento, Harry ya la tenía parada. —Al diablo el club. —dijo jadeándole en el cuello— Quedémonos besándonos y franeleando hasta que vuelva la señora Weasley.

—Vos sí que sabés romper el clima. —lo acusó Draco frotándole la entrepierna con un muslo— ¿Cómo se te ocurre mencionar a la señora Weasley justo ahora?

Harry se apretó contra la deliciosa fricción y los jadeos se fueron transformando en gemidos y exclamaciones contenidas. — No… deberíamos… estar haciendo… esto… porque…

—¡Potter, si serás boludo! —Draco le dio un empujón— ¡Estuve una hora vistiéndote! ¡Que ni se te ocurra acabarte encima! Ni siquiera hemos salido de la casa.

—¿Vos preferís que acabe después de salir de la casa? —preguntó Potter acercándosele— Acordate de que voy con Hermione, no con vos.

Draco se alejó con unos elegantes pasos de baile y le sonrió. —Tratá de volver lo más pronto posible y nos ocuparemos de tu problema.

—¡Pero yo necesito alivio ahora! —protestó Harry señalándose la bragueta abultada.

—¡Oh qué pena! —exclamó Draco con una sonrisa maligna— Pensá en algo que sirva para enfriarte, imaginate al licántropo y a Snape manoseándose, por ejemplo.

—No va a servir… —dijo Harry con la mirada fija en los tentadores labios de Draco— …no mientras te tenga a vos al alcance de la mano. —pegó un salto para agarrarlo pero Draco se escabulló saltando hacia atrás.

—Nuestro buscador estrella parece no tener la velocidad suficiente. —lo provocó Draco retrocediendo un poco más. Y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos se sacó la remera.

—¿Qué… qué estás haciendo? —farfulló Harry con los ojos desorbitados ante el espectáculo.

—Te voy a dar algo para que me tengas bien presente durante toda la velada. —dijo Draco y comenzó a acariciarse sensualmente el pecho, se detuvo un segundo para pellizcarse una tetilla y luego la mano siguió hacia abajo— He visto a Granger vestida para salir y si bien es muggle con dientes de conejo… debo admitir que puede ser despampanante.

—Draco… —Harry se adelantó un paso.

—¡No! —ordenó Draco cortante— Quedate ahí donde estás parado o te juro que lo vas a lamentar.

—¿Y qué es lo que me vas a hacer? —preguntó Potter sonriendo, y desafiante dio un paso hacia delante.

—Después no digas que no te lo advertí. —dijo Draco con voz tensa y grave. Frunció la frente y la mirada se le endureció, todo el rostro adquirió una expresión de profunda concentración. Sacudió una mano en dirección a Harry.

Para su gran sorpresa, Harry se vio empujado hacia atrás como cuando se camina en contra de un viento muy fuerte. Alzó las cejas perplejo. —¿Vos podés hacer magia sin varita?

—Todos los magos poderosos podemos hacer magia sin varita. —respondió Draco con tono despreocupado— Con el debido entrenamiento, claro. —agregó con una comisura en alto— Mi padre es mucho más diestro, mis posibilidades son bastante limitadas. —volvió a concentrarse y Harry fue empujado en dirección a la pared. Decidió no oponer resistencia y terminó cayendo sentado en la pila de ropa sucia. Trató de ponerse de pie pero notó entonces que tenía las manos inmovilizadas a los costados y contra la pared. Habría podido liberarse con facilidad pero por el momento no hizo ningún intento, quería saber lo que se proponía Draco.

—¿Tu objetivo era hacerme sentar sobre la ropa sucia? —preguntó divertido.

—Erré. —admitió incómodo— Quería inmovilizarte en la silla.

—¿Para poder hacerme lo que se te antojara?

—No. —respondió con una sonrisa y la confianza recuperada— Para presentarte un show. —volvió a acariciarse el pecho muy lentamente deslizando la mano hasta alcanzar el botón de la cintura del jean.

Harry silbó piropeándolo.

—¡Sofrenate Potter! —lo reconvino Draco y se llevó un dedo a la boca, Harry lo observaba fascinado, sacó la lengua y humedeció la punta. Con la yema mojada comenzó a trazar lentamente círculos alrededor de una tetilla hasta que se endureció, luego se la pellizcó entre el índice y el pulgar.

—Draco…

—¡Silencio Potter! —ordenó Draco y se sentó en el borde de la cama, lentamente desprendió el botón del pantalón y se bajó el cierre, al tiempo que se frotaba incitante la entrepierna, fue bajándoselos provocador hasta que liberó la erección.

Harry quería terminar con cuanto antes con ese show torturante. —Hermione ya debe de estar lista. —aventuró.

—Muy pobre excusa, Potter. A las mujeres les toma una vida vestirse y arreglarse. —empezó a acariciarse impúdicamente los testículos y segundos después empezó a masturbarse con violencia.

—Draco… —gimió Potter tratando de ponerse de pie. El espectáculo lo tenía como hipnotizado, se liberó del encantamiento que le retenía las manos, se abrió la bragueta y liberó su miembro dolorosamente erecto.

—¡Que ni se te ocurra mancharte la ropa! —le advirtió Draco con voz severa al tiempo que separaba y tensaba las piernas preparándose para el orgasmo inminente.

Harry agarró una de las prendas de la pila, se envolvió la verga y empezó a frotársela desesperado, presa de una excitación martirizante que los gemidos que dejaba oír Draco no hacían sino potenciar. Bastaron apenas unos segundos y acabó como sacudido por una explosión. Draco no tardó mucho más, las caderas se le sacudieron espasmódicas, lanzó una ruidosa exclamación y varios chorros se proyectaron en el aire en rápida secuencia.

Harry se reclinó contra la pared, cerró los ojos tratando de recuperar el aliento y de recomponerse para poder ponerse de pie. Pudo oír los sonidos de Draco parándose y poniéndose los pantalones. —Che, Potter, ¿podrías usar un encantamiento para limpiar este desquicio? —abrió los ojos, Draco señalaba las manchas blancas en el pantalón.

—Sí, claro. —respondió Potter de inmediato, sacó la varita y murmuró unas palabras, afortunadamente los encantamientos de limpieza era de los más simples porque por el momento no hubiese podido usar uno más complejo— ¿Me querés explicar qué fue todo esto?

—Yo… —dijo Draco y se le acercó con tres largos pasos—…lo hice… —le calzó las manos bajo las axilas y lo puso de pie con total facilidad— …para que… —aplastó a Harry contra la pared, se le arrodilló delante y le frotó suavemente con la nariz la verga que no estaba todavía del todo flácida— …no mires a nadie…—le bajó los pantalones y le clavó los dientes en el hueso de la cadera— …durante esta noche que vas a estar lejos de mí.

—Draco, ¿vos estás preocupado de que pueda fijarme en otros? —le preguntó divertido.

—Acordate de esto, Potter. Vos… —otro mordisco— …sos… —otro mordisco— …mío. —otro mordisco.

Lo había dejado marcado a mordiscos. Harry sonrió complacido. Le gustaba… _mucho_ este Draco tan posesivo.

—Por supuesto que soy tuyo. —dijo Harry riendo— Pero, ¿cómo voy a explicar estas marcas?

Draco se puso de pie, le levantó los pantalones y le acomodó de nuevo la ropa. —Lo cierto es que no será preciso que expliques las marcas puesto que nadie tiene por qué verlas. Pero hay algo que quizá sí vas a tener que explicar. —Harry lo miró confundido— Quizá tengas que explicarle al Weasel por qué fue que eyaculaste en uno de sus calzoncillos.

oOo

Ron estaba parado al pie de la escalera boquiabierto, mudo de asombro. Su novia descendía los peldaños con deslizante elegancia… era… era como una visión celestial.

—¿Y…? —preguntó ella deteniéndose hesitante en el último escalón —¿Qué les parece?

Ron sólo atinó a emitir un silbido.

—Muy elocuente Wea… Ron. —dijo el Cara de Hurón adelantándose y tendiéndole una mano a Hermione— Te ves despampanante, Hermione. —Ron gruñó por el piropo y por la expresión de su novia que se iluminó instantáneamente. Lo cierto era que lucía bellísima en el vestido tubo muy ceñido de color rojo. El frente era muy sobrio, de cuello alto, que le destacaba… el busto. Pero en la espalda el escote llegaba hasta por debajo de la cintura. ¡Una indecencia! La única razón que le permitía caminar era un tajo en la falda que le llegaba hasta por encima de la mitad del muslo. Calzaba sandalias doradas de taco alto de las que partían delicadas cintas también doradas que trepaban entrecruzándose en las pantorrillas. Una gargantilla de oro, aros con forma de pimpollos de rosa y una carterita de lamé dorado completaban el atuendo. El efecto del conjunto le daba un aspecto que quitaba el aliento.

Llevaba el cabello recogido en un elegante rodete alto, con un par de mechones que había dejado sueltos.

—¿Qué les parece mi obra? —preguntó Ginny que bajaba en ese momento. Ella era la que la había vestido y peinado.

—¡Brillante! —dijo Harry.

—Hermione, estás maravillosa. —pudo articular finalmente Ron.

—Gracias. —dijo ella con una sonrisa— Harry, vos también te ves estupendo. —Y Ron tuvo que admitir que Harry lucía… rebueno. Los colores le quedaban muy bien, el tatuaje del pecho le otorgaba una arista peligrosa y los cabellos… Ron era heterosexual pero eso no significaba que no supiera reconocer el atractivo masculino y Harry lucía muy buen mozo… y estaba por salir de cita con su novia.

Le dirigió una mirada de soslayo al Cara de Hurón que tenía la guardia baja puesto que el centro de atención estaba en los protagonistas de la noche, pudo percibir la llama de los celos encendiéndosele en las mejillas cuando Harry tomó a Hermione de la mano.

Tocaron a la puerta. Ginny fue a abrir. Eran los mellizos que venían a buscarlos. Estaban vestidos con trajes de cuero de dragón.

—Más vale que Charlie no los vea vestidos así o se va a hacer unas botas con la piel de ustedes. —les advirtió Ginny sonriendo.

—Primero va a tener que agarrarnos. —dijo Fred con un guiño y se volvió para contemplar a la pareja de la noche y silbó apreciativamente. George los cumplimentó con un: —Van a arrasar con todos. —Ron se removió inquieto. Cierto era que él no era el más guapo de los presentes, pero con ropas elegantes él también se vería bastante atractivo. ¡Y sus hermanos parecían estar comiéndose a Hermione con los ojos!

—¿Vas a estar bien? —le preguntó George a Ginny. _Le pregunta a ella y a mí que me parta un rayo._

—Por supuesto que voy a estar bien. —contestó ella revoleando los ojos— Mamá está furiosa con Tonks por desatender sus funciones y Remus esta penando sus cuitas en el desván. Yo me voy a aburrir como una ostra pero por lo demás…

—Podrías ir a La Madriguera por la chimenea. —sugirió Ron. Sabía que Ginny todavía no se recuperaba por lo del asunto entre el Hurón y Harry. Ron había reflexionado largo y tendido sobre la cuestión, había llegado a la conclusión de que si Harry había empezado a patear para el otro lado, lo mejor era que eligiera a alguien que no fuera de la familia. Hubiera sido peor para Ginny si la hubiese plantado por Charlie. Pero el Hurón seguía estando último en su lista de _¿Con quien salir si uno se despertase un día gay?_ Pero Harry siempre elegía lo peorcito para salir… como Cho que como capitana del equipo de quidditch había sido desastrosa.

—Nah… —respondió Ginny despreocupada— Voy a ver si consigo que Tonks salga de su encierro, quizá ella y yo podríamos fundar la _Sociedad de chicas plantadas por novios que prefirieron escoria Slytherin._ La relación de Harry y Draco seguía siendo relativamente secreta pero toda la Orden estaba enterada del fiasco Tonks-Lupin-Snape. Lupin se había encerrado en el desván y Snape tampoco había reaparecido, seguramente se había ido a esconder debajo de la piedra más grande que hubiera podido encontrar.

Harry hizo una mueca al oír el comentario de Ginny. —Quizá ya tendríamos que irnos… —sugirió.

Todos se habían puesto de acuerdo en no informarle a la señora Weasley de la salida. Era lo más sensato, pensó Ron, su madre tendía a ser excesivamente protectora. Cuanto menos supiera, mejor. Y por suerte se había ido a La Madriguera para acompañar a Bill puesto que esa era noche de luna llena. Lo que lo hizo acordar de otra cuestión.

—Remus. —dijo —Está en el desván y esta noche es luna llena. ¿No va a haber problemas?

—Creo que Snape vino ayer a traerle la poción matalobos, lo demás fue extra… —dijo el Hurón— La poción lo vuelve inofensivo.

—Así es. —confirmó Harry— Se acurruca en un rincón y se duerme hasta la salida del sol… al menos así me lo ha contado. Así que no creo que salga corriendo para atacar y despedazar a nadie.

—Harry, tenés tal sutileza para expresar las ideas. —dijo el Hurón; por una vez Ron tuvo que admitir secretamente que estaba de acuerdo.

Ron se moría por hacerle algún comentario a Hermione sobre el vestido excesivamente atrevido. Ginny le adivinó la intención y lo frenó con un codazo.

—¡Que ni se te ocurra! —le siseó— Decile que está hermosa, decile que está muy elegante pero ninguna otra cosa sobre el vestido.

—Pero… —protestó Ron— Se suponía que todo esto era para montar un show como distracción. Pero no hacía falta que se vistiera como una puta.

—No te atrevas a decirle nada. —insistió ella vehemente— Nunca antes se había vestido así y me costó un Perú convencerla. Si le decís algo va a salir corriendo a encerrarse a la habitación y vas a arruinar todo.

—Es lo que debería hacer. —porfió Ron— Con un vestido como ése no debería mostrarse en público. —y menos que menos cuando salía con otro y él tenía que quedarse solo en la casa.

En ese momento Hermione se despidió dándole un piquito en la mejilla y partió con los otros.

—Ya se fueron. —dijo Ginny sonriendo— Creo que deberían ir a prepararse.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Ron sorprendido.

—¿Vos pensás seriamente que yo iba a dejar que mi novio saliera de cita con tu novia así nomás? —dijo el Hurón divertido— La ropa te está esperando sobre la cama. Vení, subamos a vestirnos.

—¡Un momento! ¿Nosotros también vamos?

—Por supuesto. —replicó con petulancia— Los mellizos están al tanto.

—Pero Harry y Hermione… no lo saben.

—No. —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa— Así vamos a poder saber si nos engañan.

—Y las ropas… ¿de dónde…?

—Le pedí a Bill que nos las consiguiera. Y debo decirte que a pesar de ser hermano tuyo ha demostrado muy buen gusto.

—¿Y qué pasa con Ginny?

—Yo voy a estar bien. Aburrida, eso sí… pero segura. No te hagas problemas.

—Pero hay algunas cosas que tenemos que aclarar primero… Se supone que es un lugar para parejas…

El Hurón lo miró alzando una comisura. —Es verdad, pero no hay restricciones sobre el tipo de pareja.

—Pero entonces quiere decir que yo… —Ron se quedó sin habla… Malfoy y él… todos iban a pensar…

—Te explico todo mientras me ayudás a vestirme.

—¿Cómo que ayudarte a vestirte?

—Alguien me tiene que ayudar… podés ser vos… ¿o preferís que sea tu hermana?

oOo

—Llegamos. —dijo uno de los mellizos. Harry miró en derredor confundido, estaban frente a un derruido edificio en una esquina de Knockturn Alley. No obstante, la experiencia le había enseñado que en el mundo mágico convenía no subestimar nada por la apariencia externa. El otro mellizo golpeó a la puerta y segundos más tarde se abrió un pequeño panel revelando un par de ojos del otro lado.

—¿Sí? —preguntó una voz seria. El mellizo que había golpeado deslizó un trozo de pergamino por la abertura, el panel se cerró. Estuvieron esperando varios minutos, durante los cuales se les unieron dos personas más. Igual que ellos estaban embozadas bajo gruesos capotes negros que los cubrían de la cabeza a los pies.

Estaban parados en semicírculo, Harry al lado de Hermione, con la varita preparada en la mano. Todos en silencio.

Finalmente se oyó el sonido de cerrojos descorriéndose y la puerta se abrió a lo que parecía un pasillo oscuro. Uno de los mellizos entró, el otro esperó dándoles paso a Harry y Hermione y luego él también ingresó y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Estaban rodeados de una oscuridad casi total.

—No se inquieten. —dijo uno de los mellizos— Caminen hacia aquella luz al final del pasillo.

La indicación los desazonó más que tranquilizarlos.

—Vamos. —la instó Harry tomándola de la muñeca y enfilando hacia la luz.

Accedieron a un salón amplio, iluminado tenuemente, discretamente ornado con plantas en macetas. Había cuatro sofás, uno en cada una de las esquinas y otra puerta enfrentada a la que ellos acababan de cruzar.

—Señores Weasley y Weasley. —saludó cordial un mago que había entrado por la puerta opuesta. No muy alto, de cabellos rubio oscuro, rollizo si bien no tanto como para calificarlo de gordo. Llevaba puesta una toga negra muy sencilla pero de corte impecable y de evidente buena calidad.

—Es un placer verlo. —respondió George. Todos se quitaron las capas. Dos brujas que llevaban vestidos transparentes de color amarillo claro emergieron de las sombras con la mirada baja, se les aproximaron y les recibieron las capas, luego retrocedieron hasta perderse una vez más entre las sombras. Toda la escena tenía algo de absurdo que a Harry le causó gracia, no se rió sin embargo. Tomó asiento en uno de los sofás.

—¿Les placería beber algo? —preguntó el mago. Por la expresión de su cara durante un segundo, Harry notó que se había apercibido de la cicatriz, pero no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto. Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a precisar el hombre no le caía bien.

—No, gracias. —respondió Hermione por los dos y se sentó a su lado. Parecía tranquila pero algo desconcertada, debía de estar pensando lo mismo que él. ¿Ése era el Club?

—Bien entonces… —dijo el mago— Los señores Weasley y Weasley ya conocen el procedimiento me limitaré a informarles a nuestros nuevos huéspedes las reglas. Ante todo, debo pedirles que me entreguen las varitas. Nuestro club garantiza que nadie será atacado con hechizos dentro de los límites del establecimiento. Se los revisará para constatar si llevan encima algún artefacto mágico, más allá de lo que pueda ser un simple talismán de protección, no están permitidos. Si llevan varitas ocultas quedaran puestas en evidencia. Transgresiones a estas normas implican la inmediata expulsión. Asimismo, duelos, riñas o peleas están totalmente vedados.

Segundo, a todos los huéspedes se les… solicita que beban una poción antipolijugos antes de ingresar al Club. Es para evitar cualquier tipo de imposturas, naturalmente. —a Harry le pareció que le había dirigido una mirada intencionada al decir eso— Por último, esto es un hecho conocido por los que concurren habitualmente, pero como ustedes nos visitan por primera vez debo aclarárselo; la ubicación del Club cambia diariamente, se los transportará por traslador al lugar donde se halla ubicado hoy. Si no desean usar un traslador, sírvanse hacérmelo saber ahora y les buscaremos un medio alternativo. No utilizamos de manera habitual la red Floo, pero está a disposición de los huéspedes que la prefieren. El Club está protegido con sólidas barreras antiaparicionamiento, no nos hacemos responsables por los daños que pudiera sufrir quien intentara utilizar ese medio de translocación, sea para entrar o para salir del establecimiento. —el mago sonrió al concluir su discurso— ¿Alguna pregunta?

—¿Nuestras varitas van a estar seguras aquí? —preguntó Harry con una expresión ligeramente disgustada.

—Puedo asegurarle, señor, —contestó el mago con tono algo ofendido— que a lo largo de nuestros ciento setenta años de actividad ninguna varita se ha extraviado o perdido. Pero les reitero que si alguien quisiera ingresar con una varita escondida, quedará puesto en evidencia por nuestros medios de detección.

—Hubo una ocasión en la que se registró un notable incidente, hubo un mago que intentó contrabandear una varita y…

El anfitrión carraspeó sonoramente interrumpiéndolo y le dirigió una muy fugaz mirada a Hermione. —Me permitiría sugerir, dado que hay una dama presente, que el relato de tal anécdota se pospusiera para otra ocasión más apropiada. —las chicas de vestido amarillo reaparecieron portando sendas bandejas, con dos pequeños vasos llenos de un líquido rojo sobre cada una de ellas. Una de las chicas se acercó a los mellizos, que permanecían de pie; la otra se les aproximó a Harry y Hermione.

—Es la poción antipolijugos. —informó Hermione susurrando— Su efecto es mucho más prolongado que el de la polijugos, tres o cuatro días.

—¿Qué gusto tiene? —preguntó Harry con cierta desconfianza, pero se encogió de hombros y se la bebió sin esperar respuesta. Estaba tibia y sabía amarga, pero no era desagradable. El sabor amargo en la boca se le desvaneció enseguida y no experimentó ningún otro efecto adverso.

—No tan mal como podría haberse supuesto. —dijo Hermione devolviendo el vaso a la bandeja.

—¿Por qué no usan magia? —preguntó Harry— Se haría todo más rápido con un simple movimiento de varita.

—Pensá en el tipo de clientela que viene asiduamente a lugares como éste. —dijo Hermione— A la mayoría seguramente les gusta tener a unas chicas bonitas vestidas como esclavas sirviéndolos. Éste es un establecimiento muy antiguo que ha conservado ciertas costumbres tradicionales.

—¿Vas a empezar un movimiento de protesta por el tratamiento que reciben las mujeres que trabajan aquí? —preguntó Harry bromeando.

—Claro que no. —respondió Hermione con tono ligeramente disgustado— Allá ellas si aceptan trabajar como esclavas semidesnudas… —hizo una pausa reflexiva y sus ojos cobraron de repente un brillo particular— ¿Sabrán lo que es un sindicato? Quizá podría…

Antes de que Hermione pudiera sentar las bases de una revolución en masa de las Brujas Trabajadoras Empleadas en Clubes de Alta Categoría, entró otro mago al salón seguido por la pareja que había estado esperando con ellos afuera. Le solicitó a la pareja que le entregaran las varitas y luego activó un pequeño dispositivo que tenía en la mano. Harry notó con un sobresalto que su varita, empuñada en su mano empezaba a vibrar activamente.

Fred se inclinó y le susurró. —Es el dispositivo para detectar varitas. En cuanto a la anécdota que quedó interrumpida… hubo un mago que quiso contrabandear una, introducida en… salva sea la parte, al parecer quedó más que contento con el efecto de la vibración porque repitió el intento en varias oportunidades.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Hermione que había oído todo, su intención había sido mostrar desaprobación pero la voz le salió más bien divertida. Sacó la varita y se la entregó de inmediato al anfitrión. —¿Este procedimiento se lleva a cabo con todos? —preguntó.

—Con todos. —confirmó el mago.

—¿También con los mortífagos? —preguntó Harry con descaro.

—Naturalmente. —contestó el hombre con firmeza y un tono de voz que a Harry le recordó el de Snape.

—¿Voldemort incluido? —lo acicateó Harry.

El hombre empalideció por un segundo pero logró recomponerse de inmediato. —Sólo Ud., señor Potter, podría permitirse la osadía de…

—…llamarlo por su nombre. —completó con tono de reproche al tiempo que se quitaba la capa uno de la pareja que había entrado momentos antes.

—Hola, Percy. —saludó Hermione que fue la primera en reaccionar.

—Hermione. —replicó el Weasley renegado— Había adivinado que eras vos cuando estábamos esperando afuera. ¿Acaso has roto con mi hermano? No que me parezca una mala idea… pero tu elección para sustituirlo… —hizo una mueca desdeñosa en dirección a Harry como si se tratara de un peligroso criminal prófugo.

—Esto sí que es una sorpresa. —dijo George adelantándose un paso.

—Tengo tanto derecho como ustedes. —le espetó Percy.

—Sí, pero…

—Caballeros, —los interrumpió el anfitrión interponiéndose entre los dos pelirrojos— El traslador ya está listo, les rogarían que se sirvan acompañarme… salvo que prefieran continuar con la discusión…

—Ya hemos concluido. —dijo Fred agarrando a George del brazo y enfilando hacia la puerta, volvió por un instante la cabeza y le dijo a Percy: —Nos vemos adentro.

oOo

—¿Y bien Weas… Ron? —dijo el Hurón apoyado contra el marco de la puerta como posando para la foto de una revista— ¿Qué te parece mi elección?

—Me parece… bien. —contestó Ron dubitativo, preguntándose de dónde habría sacado el Hurón esa ropa. Ron llevaba puesto un pantalón azul marino, muy oscuro, complementado con una camisa dorada y todo el conjunto rodeado por una capa negra larga hasta el suelo que le otorgaba un marco señorial. Y con los cabellos peinados hacia atrás se veía muy bien.

—¿Es eso todo lo que se te ocurre decir? —ronroneó el Hurón acercándosele y deteniéndose debajo de la lámpara… Ron contuvo una exclamación. Por primera vez podía entender lo que Harry veía en el imbécil. Estaba vestido de blanco de la cabeza a los pies. Sumándole la tez pálida y los cabellos platinados podría haber parecido un fantasma… y sin embargo se veía como un ángel. La camisa de mangas largas, amplia y ligeramente traslúcida con los botones superiores desabrochados, dejaba expuesta buena parte del pecho pero disimulaba bien el volumen que había ganado en el abdomen. Los pantalones parecían de cuero, eran ceñidos y le delineaban muy bien las largas piernas; estaban metidos dentro de las botas altas que le llegaban casi hasta la rodilla. Sobre los hombros llevaba una capa blanca con reflejos plateados, parecía tener cierto vuelo propio a pesar de que estaba quieto y no había corrientes en la habitación. Se había recogido el pelo en una pequeña cola pero había dejado unos mechones sueltos como flequillo. —¿Entonces…? —preguntó y dio una vuelta completa sobre su eje— ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Esos pantalones no son muy ajustados? Harry me mataría si llegara a pasarle algo al bebé.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, Ron empezó a pensar que más le hubiese valido no haber dicho nada. —¡Andá a cagar, Weasel! —masculló el rubio enojado y salió precipitadamente de la habitación.

—¡Esperá, Malf… Draco! —llamó Ron, maldiciéndose interiormente por haber abierto la boca. Aunque lo cierto era que el Hurón había reaccionado excesivamente, ¿sería una cuestión de hormonas?, ¿todas las mujeres embarazadas se ponían así de temperamentales? Marchó hacia la puerta para ir a buscarlo pero se detuvo antes de salir al corredor. Malfoy y Ginny estaban hablando a unos metros de la puerta… decidió escuchar…

—Cuidalo —dijo ella con firmeza.

—¿A tu hermano? —replicó él con tono burlón.

—Vos sabés bien de quién te hablo. A Harry.

—¿Y por qué te importa tanto lo que…?

—¡Si serás idiota! —siseó Ginny— Es que no entendés que estoy enamorada de él. Estaba enamorada de él incluso antes de conocerlo y mucho más cuando lo vi por primera vez perdido en la estación. Vos no lo conocés como lo conozco yo. Nunca lo…

—Lo que vos digas. —interrumpió Malfoy con voz aburrida— Ahorrame el melodrama y el despliegue histriónico, Gina.

—Es Ginny. —dijo ella apretando los dientes— Mi nombre es Ginny, a estas alturas ya deberías saberlo.

—Está bien… ¿hay algo más que tengas que decirme? —preguntó el Hurón impaciente por retomar la marcha.

—Esperá… —dijo ella y sacó algo del bolsillo del vaquero— Tengo algo para vos que creo que te va a gustar.

El rubio retrocedió un paso con desconfianza o quizá con temor. Ron empezó a preguntarse si no sería mejor dejarse ver, no fuera que Ginny terminara con los huesos en Azkaban por asesinato. La vio ponerse en puntas de pie y colocarle algo alrededor del cuello.

—¿Dónde…? ¿Cómo es que…? Yo pensé… —tartamudeó el Hurón.

—Lo encontré. —dijo ella con suficiencia— Pero creo que es el accesorio ideal para tu atuendo… y me consta que sabés apreciarlo, quizá más que yo.

—Gracias, Ginny. —se había oído sincero.

—Algún día lo voy a recuperar. —dijo ella y retomó la marcha por el pasillo.

Malfoy se dio vuelta y la observó alejarse con una expresión desconcertada en la cara. Ron no alcanzaba a entender qué era lo que acababa de pasar, pero reconoció de inmediato lo que tenía Malfoy colgando del cuello, un pendiente de cristal de roca con forma de lágrima.

oOo

—Su novio es muy sexy. —dijo el mago con una sonrisa intencionada y cómplice.

—Él no es mi… —empezó a decir Ron.

—…novio. —completó el mago recibiéndole la varita.

—Eso es… es el novio de mi mejor amigo. —agregó Ron.

El mago alzó levemente una ceja, no hizo comentario y se retiró por una puerta.

—Gracias, Ron. —dijo Malfoy con acritud— Eso me deja muy bien parado.

—¿Qué tiene? —protestó Ron— No tengo por qué mentirle…

—Ahora va a pensar que tenemos algún tipo de _affaire_ sórdido y clandestino. —dijo con desdén— ¡Como si a mi pudiera gustarme alguien como vos!

—Lo mismo digo. —le espetó Ron.

—Ah… —dijo el mago que había regresado con dos vasos de líquido rojo— … el amor de adolescentes. Bébanselo, por favor. Es poción antipolijugos. Para asegurarnos de que tu rubio tesoro es realmente quien dice ser.

—¿Tesoro…? —repitió Ron ahogándose.

—¿Su rubio…? —dijo Malfoy atragantándose a su vez.

—Oh… hagan de cuenta que no dije nada. Beban, por favor. —dijo el mago.

—Espere… —exclamó Ron— ¿Esto puede ser malo para…? Verá… es que él… que no es mi novio… está embarazado.

—Gracias, Weasel.

—¡Callate, Hurón!

—¡Oh, apodos cariñosos! ¡Qué encantador! —exclamó el mago— ¿Les gustan los juegos bestiales en la cama?

—¡Ya le voy a demostrar cuán bestiales…!

—Mal… Draco —dijo Ron tratando de que no se descontrolara la situación.

—Así que está embarazado… —preguntó el mago con interés— ¿De cuanto tiempo?

—Tres meses… o lo que correspondería a ese tiempo, el desarrollo es más rápido que en un embarazo típico. —respondió Ron.

—¿Un varón o una nena?

—Nena.

—¿Ha tenido antojos?

—Helado de chocolate… —contestó Ron— ¿Por qué hace tantas preguntas?

—Y sigue diciendo Ud. que no es su novio.

—No es mi novio… —insistió Ron— Vivimos en la misma casa. Sé toda esta información porque compartimos una habitación… ¡oh, mierda!... quiero decir…

—Ya… ya… —dijo el mago dándole unas palmaditas condescendientes en el hombro y se volvió dirigiéndose a Malf… Draco— ¿Sigue en la etapa de negación? Debe de ser muy duro para Ud., ¿no?

—Bien puede Ud. decirlo. —respondió Draco sarcástico.

—No, la poción es totalmente segura, no tendrá ningún efecto dañino sobre el bebé. —dijo el mago respondiendo a la pregunta original de Ron— El traslador tampoco representa riesgo alguno, aunque quizá convenga que se sostenga de su nov… amigo para mantener el equilibrio. Acompáñenme por aquí, caballeros.

oOo


	19. El tal palo de la astilla

**El tigre por la cola**

**Capítulo 19 – El tal palo de la astilla**

—Bienvenidos al Paraíso Anónimo. —los saludó con voz dulce una chica de cabellos negros y ojos rasgados cuando entraron al hall de recepción. Vestía un kimono de color marfil estampado delicadamente con flores rosadas. Tenía el pelo recogido sostenido por dos palillos de madera. —Me llamo… —hizo una pausa, había notado la cicatriz y eso le provocó una momentánea distracción, se recompuso enseguida sin embargo y dibujó una media sonrisa. —Harry Potter. —pronunció con tono deslumbrado.

—Así es. —dijo Harry sonriendo— El mismo que viste y calza.

—Yo soy Li Chang. —dijo ella extendiéndole una mano— Eras compañero de mi hermana en Hogwarts, Cho… Cho Chang.

—¡Sos la hermana de Cho! —repitió asombrado— Te presento a Hermione Granger. —dijo— Ella también es una compañera de Hogwarts.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo ella con menos calidez en el tono— Encantada, no había tenido el gusto de conocerte. Bienvenidos… los dos. Me han asignado como anfitriona de ustedes. Cualquier cosa que llegaran a necesitar, no tienen más que pedirlo. Si me permitieran ver ahora sus reservaciones…

—Vienen con nosotros. —dijo Fred tomando a Harry del brazo, George hizo lo propio con el de Hermione y los cuatro avanzaron hacia el área principal sin demorarse más. Harry giró un poco la cabeza y se despidió de Li con una breve sonrisa.

—No sabía que Cho tuviera una hermana. —comentó Harry.

—Estaba en Hufflepuff. Tres o cuatro años más adelante. —le informó Hermione.

—Prepárense. —dijeron los mellizos cuando llegaron ante una pesada cortina en el extremo del hall de recepción. Con un floreo y una breve reverencia Fred hizo a un lado la cortina abriéndoles paso.

—¡Oh! —dijo Hermione.

Harry contuvo una exclamación. La vista era asombrosa. —¿Dónde estamos?

—La ubicación nunca se revela. —dijo George— ¿Creés que podrías adivinar?

—Selva tropical. África… —conjeturó Hermione adelantándose un paso— o quizá la India.

—No me importa dónde sea. —dijo Harry cruzando el umbral. Era una jungla paradisíaca que parecía salida de un libro de aventuras, árboles muy altos y un follaje colgante y abigarrado. Había lámparas flotantes que esparcían luz de hadas iluminando tenuemente todo el espacio. La atmósfera era templada y seca, ideal para una cena al aire libre. Las mesas estaban bastante espaciadas unas de otras y estaban más iluminadas que el resto.

El césped parecía húmedo pero los zapatos no se mojaban. Se oían ruidos de insectos pero no había ninguno a la vista. Una música suave llenaba el ambiente que olía agradablemente a flores. Un pequeño arroyo serpeaba no muy lejos, algunos pececitos plateados saltaban en pequeños arcos por encima de la superficie del agua reflejando de manera intermitente la luz de hadas. Mozos vistiendo togas verde claro se desplazaban discretamente de un lado al otro, cruzaban incluso por encima del arrojo sin salpicar y sin mojarse.

Y había también mesas flotando a cierta altura en el aire.

—Ésas son para los temerarios. —dijo Fred que le había seguido la mirada.

—Pidamos una de ésas. —dijo Harry entusiasta— Esto es… —agregó volviéndose hacia Hermione— …si vos no tenés inconveniente.

—Siempre y cuando no tengamos a nadie parado debajo de nosotros… —respondió Hermione que no se arredraba ante los desafíos— ¿Y dónde está la razón que nos trajo aquí? —preguntó.

—Allí. —respondió George y señaló a un mozo algo barrigón que se les aproximaba en ese momento con una expresión divertida en el rostro— Saben, las medidas de seguridad son mejores que las del Ministerio, el lugar cambia de ubicación a diario. Hoy estamos en la India, nosotros lo sabemos porque somos accionistas de la empresa.

—Señorita, señores… —saludó Olivander con una sonrisa—… si gustan acompañarme los conduciré a su mesa.

—En realidad, —dijo Fred— si fuera posible nos gustaría una de las mesas aéreas.

—Por supuesto, señor Weasley. Por aquí, síganme por favor.

Subieron por lo que debía de ser una escalera invisible hasta llegar a la mesa que estaba soportada por una plataforma también invisible.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Harry.

—Ciertamente, señor Potter. —dijo Olivander y retiró un poco una silla para que Hermione tomara asiento— ¿Quisieran ver el menú de hoy?

—Sí, claro. —dijo Fred.

—Aquí tiene, señor Fred. —dijo entregándole el menú— Por favor, hagan sonar la campanilla cuando hayan decidido y mientras tanto… ¿me permitirían sugerirles algo para beber?

—Lo que Ud. recomiende estará bien. —respondió George— Eso sí, nada que contenga alcohol. Necesitamos mantener la mente atenta y despejada.

Olivander se retiró con una breve reverencia.

—El área está acordonada con encantamientos para repeler a los muggles, ¿no? —preguntó Hermione— ¿Como el estadio para la Copa Mundial de Quidditch?

—Mejor incluso. —contestó Fred— Nos pareció que éste era el mejor lugar para mantenerlo protegido…

—…sobre todo porque ustedes son en parte los dueños. —aventuró Harry.

—Eso ayudó. —dijo George— Pero nosotros introdujimos mejoras notables en el sistema de seguridad. Lamentablemente el Ministerio empezó a meter las narices… y bueno, se ha vuelto problemático.

—¿Quiénes son los agentes del Ministerio? —preguntó Harry.

—Presumo que Li Chang es una de ellos. —dedujo Hermione— Sé que el padre es funcionario ministerial, ella debe de estar trabajando para él.

—Correcto. —confirmó Fred— Otro es alguien que todos conocemos. —hizo una discreta seña hacia un mozo negro muy alto que portaba una bandeja con varios vasos de tragos largos.

—Kingsley Shacklebolt. —dijo Harry conteniendo una exclamación asombrada— ¿Trabaja acá?

—De incógnito. —aclaró Fred.

—¿Quién más? —preguntó Harry, pero no obtuvo respuesta porque en ese momento el auror se les acercó e inició una conferencia cuchicheada con los mellizos.

—Esto me recuerda a Oz. —dijo Hermione codeándolo suavemente para llamarle la atención.

—Es cierto. —replicó Harry— Hermione, ¿cuando cambian de lugar sigue siendo así?

—¡Oh no! —dijo Hermione sonriendo— Busqué información en folletos turísticos. No sólo cambia el ambiente, en ocasiones se parece más a una discoteca muggle… y ocasionalmente un local de desnudistas.

—¿Desnudistas? ¿En que fecha? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa pícara.

—Ni pienso decírtelo. —contestó ella sonriendo— No les voy a dar ideas a Ron y a vos.

—¿Y tenés idea qué son esos arcos con cortinas? —dijo señalándolos, había varios ubicados alrededor. Le recordaban el Velo del Ministerio. La gente los cruzaba pero no reaparecían del otro lado o brotaban de ellos como si se hubiesen materializado de pronto.

—Harry, ¿no leíste las instrucciones adicionales que figuran al pie del menú?

—¿Acaso hay alguien que las lea? —dijo Harry y levantó su menú. Había una clave de colores. Cortina morada, baño de caballeros, cortina rosada, baño de damas. Cortina blanca, cocina y otras áreas de servicio. Y así seguía. —¿No tienen un salón cubierto? ¿qué pasa si empieza a llover?

—Sí, hay un salón cubierto amplísimo. Nunca tuvimos que entrar. Aunque en una oportunidad tuvimos una fiesta danzante bajo la lluvia. —dijo Fred sumándose a la conversación— Se planeó como tal y tuvimos una afluencia increíble de asistentes, un gran éxito.

Kingsley concluyó el intercambio con George y se retiró. George se volvió hacia ellos con expresión inquieta. —Problemas. —anunció.

oOo

Transportarse con traslador era siempre igual, incluso cuando uno viajaba a un Club de lujo ubicado en algún remoto paraíso tropical. La sensación era la misma, como un gancho que lo rodeaba a uno a la altura del ombligo y a continuación un violento tirón. Particularmente violento en este caso puesto que la distancia entre el punto de salida y el de llegada era extensísima. Ron pudo equilibrarse a duras penas sosteniéndose del objeto sólido más próximo, que resultó ser la pared del cuarto de transportación.

Draco tuvo menos suerte, el objeto sólido más próximo resultó ser el hombro de Ron. Cuando abrió los ojos se topó con una dosis excesiva de pelo rojo. Tambaleó hacia atrás repugnado y sintió el contenido estomacal subiéndole a la garganta. Giró y vomitó en la maceta donde crecía una exótica planta tropical que debía de ser carísima. La planta viró de color a un repulsivo verde pus y pereció a los pocos segundos para no volver nunca más a levantar su tallo. —¡Oh Merlín! —gimió Draco.

El empleado del cuarto de transportación logró –no sin dificultad— recuperarse del horroroso espectáculo que le había tocado presenciar y con loable profesionalismo les informó: —Cuando deseen marcharse sírvanse hacérnoslo saber para que podamos activarles el traslador de regreso. Hay barreras que impiden el aparicionamiento, para hacer uso del traslador deben venir a esta cámara.

—Gracias. —murmuró Ron y volviéndose hacia Malfoy agregó— Se suponía que no ibas a sufrir ningún inconveniente…

—Eso fue lo que nos aseguró el imbécil ése que nos… —se interrumpió de repente y trató de componerse, se dirigió luego al empleado— Pagaré por la planta.

Con expresión respetuosa y quizá también algo temerosa el empleado contestó: —Eso no será preciso, señor Malfoy. Nos complace poder ofrecerle todo lo que sea necesario…

—…como otra maceta con una planta cara para que pueda volver a vomitar. —lo interrumpió Draco con una mirada divertida jugueteándole en los ojos. El episodio nauseoso ya se le había pasado.

—Cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca. —ratificó el hombre.

—Vamos de una vez. —lo instó Ron mirando con desconfianza al empleado.

Salieron. —¿Qué te pasa Weasel? ¿Te agarró de repente un ataque de paranoia?

—Ese hombre conoce a tu padre.

—Naturalmente. —dijo Draco— Éste es un lugar exclusivo y de primera categoría, mi padre debe de ser un cliente habitual.

—Y tenemos que volver a este cuarto para poder regresar. —dijo Ron con preocupación.

—Obviamente; no se puede aparicionar. —le recordó Draco.

—Igualmente yo no tengo licencia. —acotó Ron apesadumbrado.

—No es imprescindible la licencia para aparicionar. —señaló Draco— Harry aparicionó varias veces sin que lo notaran. En realidad, la licencia es la forma que tiene el Ministerio para controlar a la gente.

—¿Según vos no hace falta licencia? ¿Uno puede aparicionar y ya?

—¿Pero vos podés? Creo que había oído que no habías pasado el examen, que te habías desgajado y habías dejado atrás una parte vital de tu anatomía.

Ron reaccionó furioso. —Sólo perdí una ceja. —gritó indignado— Y basta de charla, nuestra misión es brindar un factor de distracción adicional.

—¿Se te ocurre alguna idea? —preguntó Draco.

—Bueno, quizá vos podrías fingir que estás por entrar en trabajo de parto. —sugirió Ron con un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios.

Draco lo fusiló con la mirada. —Mejor lo discutimos después, ahora quiero ir a enjuagarme la boca. Vuelvo enseguida. —dicho lo cual cruzó un arco de cortina morada que convenientemente mostraba un dibujo con la silueta de un mago.

Entró en el baño y se detuvo. El recinto estaba decorado para semejar una playa. Con cocoteros, médanos, castillos de arena y caracolas. El lavabo tenía la forma de una gran ostra. Se oía como a lo lejos un suave sonido de olas rompiendo contra los riscos y hasta se podía oler el mar. Los azulejos de las paredes estaban decorados con dibujos de criaturas marinas. Había también ilusiones que cruzaban de tanto en tanto el aire: algas marinas y peces que daban la sensación de estar sumergido en el fondo del mar.

Fue hasta el lavabo para enjuagarse la boca, esperaba que el agua no fuese salada, a veces se excedían cuando trataban de recrear un ambiente. Se inclinó e hizo algunas gárgaras para eliminar el regusto ácido. Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos preparándose para regresar a enfrentar al Weasel una vez más. En eso estaba cuando sintió dos manos cálidas que lo abrazaron desde atrás rodeándole la cintura.

—Parece que estamos echando un poco de pancita. —dijo una voz burlona.

Lentamente alzó la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron en el espejo. —Flint. —dijo escuetamente saludando al ex capitán del equipo de Slytherin.

—Draco, —dijo Flint con voz melosa— solía ser Marcus antes.

—Antes, hace mucho tiempo. —dijo y agarrándolo de las muñecas lo obligó a que lo soltara— ¿Necesitás algo?

—Nada que no hayas hecho antes. —los ojos de Flint habían adquirido un brillo salvaje— El blanco te sienta muy bien. Pero, ¿qué estás intentando sugerir? ¿Que sos virgen? —el tono burlón se había intensificado.

No replicó de inmediato, tensó las mandíbulas, le volvieron recuerdos de los partidos de quidditch, de los vestuarios sudorosos y de las duchas, de manos grandes y de jadeos ásperos, de posiciones dolorosas, de rodillas sobre el suelo duro o inclinado sobre rígidos bancos de madera.

—¿Con quién viniste? —preguntó Draco dándose vuelta y separándolo con un empujón. Flint tambaleó hacia atrás, la sorpresa afloró a sus ojos, no había anticipado que Draco pudiera ser tan fuerte.

—Con alguien que vino sólo por razones de negocios. —respondió Flint enojado— ¿Y vos? ¿quién te acompaña?

—No es asunto tuyo. —dijo Draco sin disimular el fastidio— No parecés sorprendido de verme hoy acá. —agregó tanteando el terreno.

—Presumo que estás acá por la misma razón que yo. —dijo Flint, estiró un brazo y se lo arremangó descubriendo la Marca Oscura. Draco sabía lo que correspondía hacer en esos casos. Se arremangó también y expuso su Marca incompleta.

—Todavía no sos uno de los nuestros. —dijo Flint con una sonrisa confiada y maligna que podría haber sido intimidante también pero en ese momento la imagen-ilusión de un pez le cruzó por delante de la cara y arruinó por completo el efecto.

—¿Qué te proponés, Flint?

—Todos estamos acá por la misma razón. —dijo Flint acercándosele— Quiero suponer que él debe de haberte contado del plan de esta noche.

—Él… —repitió Draco.

—Tu padre, por supuesto. —dijo Marcus sonriendo— Y en cuanto a mi pareja, la encontré de casualidad afuera, no tenía compañero… así que unimos nuestras soledades… es bastante bonita… dijo que se llamaba…

oOo

—Rita Skeeter periodista independiente y… —agregó clavando la mirada en Hermione— …animaga registrada.

—¡La invitaron también a ella! —le susurró Hermione indignada a Fred en el oído.

—¡No, claro que no! —replicó Fred consternado— Es posible que haya sido la pareja que trajo Percy… o quizá la mandó Fudge. Se cursaron varias invitaciones a la prensa.

—Bien, bien… —dijo Rita con voz acaramelada hasta el empalago. Aparentemente su nuevo trabajo con Fudge redituaba muy bien. Iba elegantemente peinada y maquillada. Vestía ropas caras y las joyas que lucía parecían genuinas. Dirigiéndose a Harry prosiguió: —Espero que no lo incomode la taquipluma…

—En realidad… —empezó a decir Harry al tiempo que se preguntaba cómo había podido introducir un artefacto mágico como ése sin que lo detectaran, quizá le habían concedido una dispensa por ser periodista— …preferiría que…

—¿Está Ud. actualmente saliendo con la señorita Hermione Granger, quien hasta hace poco era la novia de su mejor amigo?

—No… somos…

—¿Sigue en buenos términos con su amigo Ronald Weasley? —presionó ella.

—Nos llevamos muy bien. —dijo Harry.

—¿Diría Ud. que son amigos íntimos?

—S…sí… —balbuceó Harry consciente de que esa respuesta podía interpretarse muy mal.

—¿Podría suponerse, siendo su mejor amigo sangrepura y su mejor amiga nacida de muggles, que Ud. los ha elegido como una manera de compensar por la muerte de sus padres, sangrepura su padre, nacida de muggles su madre?

—¡No! —reaccionó Harry bruscamente— No tiene nada que…

—¿Es cierto que ha roto Ud. recientemente la relación sentimental que mantenía con la menor de los Weasley, Ginevra?

—¿Qué tipo de pr…?

—¿Qué tipo de relación cree Ud. que existe entre el Señor Oscuro y Ud.?

—Ninguna en particular, él es un hombre, Tom; yo soy un hombre, Harry.

—Extraña respuesta la suya, ¿debería entender que expresa de ese modo un deseo inconsciente de relacionarse sexualmente con el Señor Oscuro?

—¡No! ¡Pero cómo se le ocurren disparates como ése? ¡No ponga palabras en mi boca!

—Pero debe Ud. admitir que hasta ahora no ha tenido éxito en su vida sentimental…

—No tengo por qué seguir escuchando esto. —declaró Harry poniéndose de pie— Disculpen… —dijo y antes de que ninguno tuviera posibilidades de reaccionar bajó precipitadamente las escaleras invisibles y cruzó la arcada más cercana, una de cortina blanca. Contuvo un grito, al entrar había chocado de lleno contra alguien… alguien que conocía…

oOo

—Mi padre… —Draco contuvo una exclamación— ¿querés decir…? —se interrumpió porque en ese momento entró Ron.

—Che, Draco. ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Por qué estás demorando tanto?

—Pero qué bien… —intervino Flint con una sonrisa— ¿Una nueva adición a nuestras filas? Y de una tradicional familia sangrepura nada menos.

—¿Cómo…? —preguntó Ron confundido, recién entonces notó que los dos tenían un brazo arremangado— No es precisamente lo que suele compararse entre varones… —dijo vacilante, empezaba a considerar si no sería mejor pegar media vuelta y dejarlos solos.

—Así que ahora estás saliendo con éste. —inquirió Flint despreocupadamente a pesar de que su Marca Oscura que lo señalaba como mortífago estaba expuesta. —¿Cuál es éste? El menor de los Weasley, ¿no? Pero éste es entonces el que es amigo de Potter…

—¡Yo no estoy saliendo con él! —aulló Ron sin hacer caso de los gestos desesperados de Draco instándolo a que le siguiera el juego y no lo delatara.

—Es una lástima, porque puedo asegurarte que para un polvo memorable no hay nadie mejor que Draco —dijo Flint sonriendo con malicia— ¿No es así, Draco?

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó Ron indignado, no por él sino por Harry que confiaba en Draco al punto de haberse involucrado románticamente con el rubio solapado— ¡Fuiste justamente a enredarte con éste… pero si es… ¡ah, claro! No das puntada sin nudo… ahora me explico por qué seguías jugando en el equipo a pesar de que como buscador siempre diste asco.

—¡Callate! —rugió Draco con las mejillas ardiendo de rubor— Y no es lo que vos pensás. Todo eso pasó hace mucho tiempo.

—Así que el Weasley realmente siente afecto por vos. —concluyó Flint que había malinterpretado por completo el intercambio.

—¡Afecto por éste? Ni muerto… si me merece algo de consideración es únicamente porque está saliendo con… —Ron se interrumpió dándose cuenta de que estaba metiendo la pata.

—¡Callate! —bramó Draco una vez más— No es preciso que abundes en detalles o aclaraciones que no vienen al caso.

—Oh… —dijo Ron con voz mucho más suave y tono culpable. Se daba cuenta, un poco tarde quizá, de cuál era la situación. Uno, Draco seguía del lado de Harry y Flint estaba del otro lado. Dos, Flint era el enemigo.

Marcus Flint nunca había tenido demasiadas luces, era uno de los pocos alumnos que había tenido que repetir un año. No obstante había sobrevivido en Slytherin y había sido capitán del equipo de quidditch durante años, no era un necio totalmente negado. Y si bien al principio había malinterpretado la situación ahora comenzaba a entender. Uno, Draco Malfoy no estaba de su lado, quizá no estuviera en ninguno de los dos lados, seguramente tenía un tercer lado propio, su propia conveniencia. Dos, había revelado su estatus de mortífago ante dos personas que no estaban de su lado y eran dos contra uno.

—¡Mierda! —masculló y metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar una varita que obviamente no tenía. Y si… un poco necio era. Tenía que huir, amagó hacia la puerta

—¡No dejes que se escape! —gritó Draco— ¡O va a ir a contarle todo a mi padre!

Los reflejos de Ron nunca habían sido muy buenos, se quedó mirando desconcertado a Flint que corría hacia la puerta. Draco revoleó los ojos y se puso de inmediato en acción, si uno quiere que las cosas se hagan bien más vale que las haga uno mismo, saltó dibujando un amplio arco en el aire con la capa flameándole detrás como si volara y tacleó certeramente a Flint antes de que pudiera alcanzar su objetivo. Ambos se deslizaron por el suelo, Draco paró frenado por un montículo de arena, Flint tuvo menos suerte, se golpeó la espalda contra un inodoro.

Ron entró en acción corriendo hacia ellos.

—¡Noquealo, Weasley! —gritó Draco apartándose el flequillo de la cara— ¡Que no se escape!

—¿Noquearlo? ¿Con qué? —preguntó Ron aturdido, le pasaba como a casi todos los magos, dependían demasiado de las varitas y cuando no las tenían no sabían muy bien qué hacer.

—¡No sé, imbécil! ¡Probá con el lavabo!

—¿Es en joda? —preguntó Ron tironeando tentativamente del lavabo— Esta cosa debe de pesar una tonelada. —giró para mirar alrededor. Flint estaba poniéndose de pie, se sacudió un poco la arena y retomó la vía hacia la salida, Ron corrió y lo interceptó empujándolo— ¿No pensás ayudarme! —le gritó a Draco.

—¿No basta que lo haya detenido una vez? —replicó Draco acomodándose la ropa— No esperarás que yo haga todo el trabajo.

—Oh, bueno… —dijo Ron y apeló a los puños, le dio a Flint un puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo hizo retroceder y morderse la lengua.

—¡Mierda! —farfulló Flint escupiendo sangre y saliva. Agarró a Ron del cuello con la intención de golpearle la cabeza contra el lavabo con forma de valva de ostra. Ron hizo lo mismo con el mismo propósito. Los dos forcejearon.

—¡Por Merlín, Weasel, no te pongas a bailar ahora! ¡Usá el peso de tu cuerpo como impulso! —le indicó Draco observándolos desde el ring side.

—¡Fácil para vos decirlo…! —empezó a decir Ron pero no alcanzó a completar la idea, Flint le había dado un cabezazo contra la nariz— ¡Aaayy! —aulló Ron, tuvo que soltarlo y se llevó las manos a la nariz Flint era tan alto como él pero mucho más robusto.

—¡Oh, dejá de hacer tanto drama! —dijo Draco— No está sangrando, no debe de estar rota. Metele una traba con las piernas o algo así para hacerlo caer.

Ron acometió y los dos cayeron sobre el suelo de arena. Rodaron un poco hacia un lado forcejeando, pero Flint era más fuerte y logró ubicársele encima y empezó a estrangularlo.

Apretaba con saña dejándolo sin aire, Ron trató de hacer algo con las piernas pero sus movimientos estaban muy restringidos por el peso masivo de su rival que lo aplastaba. Y se iba quedando sin fuerzas.

De repente la presión en el cuello cesó y pudo volver a respirar y Flint se desplomó inerte.

Ron se lo sacó de encima haciéndolo rodar a un costado. —Ya era hora… —se quejó mirando directamente a los ojos gris plata de Malfoy que lo observaban reprobadores— Yo…

—¿Qué Weasley? —preguntó Draco depositando en el suelo lo que sostenía en las manos— ¿Sorprendido?

—Creí que te ibas a quedar mirando sin hacer nada… aparte de impartirme instrucciones, claro.

—No quería apelar a violencia excesiva mientras no fuera estrictamente necesario. —dijo Draco con tono despreocupado y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

—Me alegra saber que tuviste todo bajo control en todo momento. —dijo Ron sarcástico y agarró la mano que le ofrecía. El rubio lo alzó con toda facilidad. Había algo sobre lo que no cabía duda alguna, Malfoy era _muy_ fuerte. Había noqueado a Flint golpeándolo con el lavabo. Ron estaba seguro que él no hubiese podido levantarlo sin ayuda.

oOo

—Ah, Harry. —lo saludó con voz grave y calma el hombre contra el que había chocado.

—Kingsley. —dijo Harry con alivio al reconocer al auror— Me sobresaltó.

—¿Cómo vas con tu entrenamiento? Espero que estés practicando Oclumencia…

—En realidad… últimamente he estado muy ocupado con otras cosas. —respondió Harry a medias avergonzado. No conocía a Kingsley muy bien y justo la primera pregunta que le hacía era sobre su entrenamiento que sin lugar a dudas había descuidado.

—Supongo que al menos habrás practicado hechizos nuevos.

—Eh… sí… —titubeó Harry, deseando que la conversación terminara lo antes posible porque lo estaba poniendo muy incómodo.

—Bien, bien… —dijo el auror y lo condujo un poco más adentro de la habitación, era un a especie de área de servicio próxima a la cocina, en una de las paredes había una especie de pizarra donde iban apareciendo los números de las mesas y los pedidos de los clientes. Hermione le había dicho que la gente que concurría a lugares como ése prefería que los atendieran personas y no elfos. El recinto no era muy grande, ni tenía nada que llamara la atención, las paredes estaban azulejadas, todo estaba muy limpio.

—Justamente quería hablar con vos, es una suerte este encuentro. —el auror sacó una varita y conjuró dos sillas.

—¡Ud tiene varita! —exclamó Harry.

—Naturalmente. —dijo Kingsley— Todo el personal dispone de varita. Es necesario… por ejemplo… ¿cómo podría activarse un traslador sin varita?

—¿Y por qué no activó un traslador para Olivander y ya? —preguntó Harry no sin fastidio.

—Oh, no… yo no puedo. —contestó Kingsley — ¿No te lo habían informado? Sólo dos personas tienen varitas con capacidad para activar trasladores y lamentablemente ninguno de los dos es de los nuestros. Esta varita sólo sirve para algunos encantamientos simples para levitar objetos, conjurar sillas y cosas así, algunos encantamientos de limpieza o para arreglar cosas. Pero de lo que quería hablarte es de otra cosa.

—¿De qué? —preguntó Harry expectante.

—Bueno, es sobre la misión que nos encargó Dumbledore antes de morir.

—¿ _Nos_ encargó?

—A Moody y a mí. —aclaró Kingsley— Para que encontráramos una copa que había pertenecido a uno de los fundadores.

—¿Y…? —lo instó Harry con ansiedad.

—Llegamos a la conclusión de que Tom Riddle la llevó a Hogwarts la última vez que estuvo en la escuela.

—¡La copa de Hufflepuff está en Hogwarts! —exclamó Harry con asombro.

—Así parece… —confirmó el auror— No sabemos exactamente donde… —se interrumpió de repente, Percy Weasley había entrado.

—¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Percy mirándolos con suspicacia.

Harry reaccionó con buenos reflejos, no podía permitir que Percy supiera que Kingsley trabajaba para la Orden. Fingiendo fastidio prorrumpió en una diatriba. —¿Así que éste fue el que le ordenó que me siguiera y me atosigara con demandas? Ya se lo había dicho antes y se lo repito ahora… no tengo ningún interés en trasformarme en una especie de estandarte para el Ministerio, si quieren ganar popularidad hagan mejor las cosas…

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle que nunca hay que interrogar a nadie solo, para este tipo de cosas hacen falta por lo menos dos? —el auror negro bajó la cabeza en silencio mostrándose contrito y avergonzado— Tengo que hablar un momento con Ud…. afuera—agregó Percy.

Kingsley obedeció poniéndose de pie y salió siguiéndolo. Harry quedó solo con las dos sillas conjuradas. Se puso de pie y empezó a dar pasos ida y vuelta considerando la situación… ¿debía quedarse a esperar o no? Quizá Kingsley tenía algo más que decirle… quizá habían averiguado qué objeto era el horcrux restante que hasta el momento desconocían. Decidió que iba a esperar un rato y si no volvía regresaría a la mesa con los otros.

No vio al que acababa de entrar, en ese instante estaba de espaldas a la puerta. Y fue asaltado por una ola de magia que lo inmovilizó con ataduras invisibles y luego lo levantó en el aire y lo aplastó contra la pared. Las ataduras invisibles parecieron fijarse a los azulejos.

—¿Qué… cómo? —exclamó sorprendido y reconociendo a su atacante: —¡Usted!

—Quizá debería haberme anunciado con un _¡Sorpresa!_ —dijo el hombre alzando apenas una comisura.

—¡Hijo de puta! —gritó Harry forcejeando y maldiciendo su suerte. Había sido sorprendido por el mortífago por antonomasia, Lucius Malfoy, que lo tenía atrapado contra la pared tal como Draco unas horas antes. Pero con mucha más potencia, las ataduras eran más resistentes que abrazaderas metálicas, Harry no tenía la fuerza necesaria para liberarse.

—Ciertamente falso, mi madre siempre fue una mujer honrada. —declaró Lucius burlón con expresión divertida— ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que Harry Potter pudiera verse tan atractivo después de haberse bañado? Y que además tuviera a mi hijo por dueño…

—¿Cómo..? —preguntó Harry conteniendo una exclamación.

—Y dígame entonces… —dijo Lucius dando unos pasos con elegancia, iba vestido con una toga negra ribeteada de rojo, de exquisito corte y diseño— …¿cómo está él?

—Su hijo… —farfulló Harry confundido— ¿Cómo lo supo?

—Lleva Ud. su marca en el pecho. —dijo Lucius con tono distraído al tiempo que se quitaba los guantes. Estiró una mano y acarició delicadamente el pecho de Harry delineando el tatuaje de la serpiente. Harry se esforzó por contener una mueca. La mano de Lucius se sentía fresca… ni tibia ni seca. Y sus dedos eran suaves, casi tan suaves como los de Draco.

—El tatuaje fue algo que me puso Hermione, una ocurrencia de ella, es muy diestra… y sepa que no le tengo miedo, Ud. no puede hacerme nada, el lugar está lleno de aurores, basta que pegue un grito…

—Ya lo sé y tomé precauciones al respecto… un encantamiento de silencio. Puedo hacer varias trucos con las manos… y sin esforzarme demasiado. Pero confieso que siento curiosidad por saber cómo hizo para conseguir que mi hijo cooperase con Ud. y también… qué pasó con… su exceso de equipaje.

—¿Cómo fue capaz de una bajeza tal! ¡Cómo pudo hacerle algo así a su propio hijo? —bramó Harry furioso— Él lo admiraba… todo lo que Ud. hacía era para él…

—No sé que es lo que le habrá hecho creer mi hijo… —Lucius se le aproximó, podía sentir el aliento en la cara — Pero permítame aclararle que él vino a mí por su propia voluntad. —agregó sacando la lengua y… le lamió una mejilla.

Había sido una lamida impulsiva y rápida. Luego se separó un poco. Harry contuvo un grito, Lucius Malfoy no tenía el aspecto del malvado típico… a los pérfidos solía representárselos deformes, encorvados, calvos y con dientes torcidos… Wormtail se aproximaba a esa imagen… la de Lucius Malfoy era todo lo contrario.

A pesar de la horrorosa y difícil situación en la que se encontraba, una parte del cerebro de Harry, mal que le pesara, se puso a evaluar el aspecto físico Lucius. Los cabellos eran casi color plata y más largos que los de Draco, le llegaban casi a mitad de la espalda y los llevaba sueltos, ondulaban acompañando cada uno de sus movimientos.

A diferencia de la de Draco que todavía estaba conformándose, la cara de Lucius se había ido tallando como una gema, ángulos, aristas y facetas modelaban su rostro espléndido que quizá no se habría calificado de bello pero definitivamente sí de apuesto. Los ojos eran más duros que los de Draco y la boca más sólida. Los labios, muy apretados, dibujaban una línea estrecha. La nariz… la nariz era igual a la de Draco. Y era más alto… quizá diez centímetros más alto que su hijo. Harry tenía que alzar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Y el aliento… olía a menta y vainilla.

 _¡No puedo creerlo!_ exclamó mentalmente. _¡Estoy fantaseando con el padre de mi novio!_ Y luego dejo oír una exclamación audible… ¡porque Lucius le había bajado el cierre de la bragueta! Y él, como de costumbre, no llevaba calzoncillos puestos. Al parecer su futuro suegro quería divertirse… con él.

—¿Se trata de una forma novedosa de tortura? —preguntó apelando al sarcasmo.

—No, esto va a ser mi forma de desquitarme. Ud. me metió en prisión. —dijo con tono casual desprendiéndole el botón del pantalón— No puede imaginarse lo que me tocó sufrir encerrado allí.

—¡Ay que conmovedor! ¿Y va a proceder a hacerme lo mismo que le hizo a su hijo?

—¿Qué…? —dijo alzando una ceja sorprendida y divertida a la vez al comprobar que su víctima no llevaba ropa interior.

—¡Ud. lo violó! ¡Maníaco degenerado! —aulló Harry sacudiéndose y forcejeando.

—No se esfuerce, Potter. —la voz y el tono eran tan parecidos a los de Draco, le provocaban ganas de llorar— No podrá liberarse sin una varita… y a los dos nos las quitaron… —le metió la mano en los pantalones— …sólo le queda ésta… con la que lo dotó la naturaleza.

Harry empezó a putear en voz alta, repasó todo el repertorio propio de insultos y maldiciones y agregó algunas más que había aprendido del retrato de la señora Black. Forcejeaba como un enajenado y sintió un dolor agudísimo en el hombro, quizá se lo había dislocado. Lucius lo hizo callar metiéndole un pañuelo en la boca.

Lucius prosiguió hablando adoptando un tono condescendiente. —Sí que se ve Ud bonito amordazado así. Vamos a poder hablar sin que Ud. interfiera con obscenidades propias de carreros. —empezó a acariciarle la cara y la mano fue bajando— Veamos… sobre mi hijo… me acusa Ud. de haberlo violado... —los dedos que al principio habían sido frescos se sentían ahora tibios. —¿Le había dicho que Draco tiene una debilidad? —la mano se había colado por debajo de la camisa y le estaba acariciando el abdomen.

—Unfff…

—Le gustan las personas que tienen poder. —los dedos se cerraron agarrándole la verga, los ojos de Harry se desorbitaron— Y trata siempre de asociarse con gente que detenta poder. Draco me amaba, realmente me amaba. Y prestó su acuerdo para todo lo que le hice. Me rogó que lo tomara. —le estaba frotando suavemente la verga que ya se le estaba parando. Muy a su pesar estaba respondiendo al estímulo— Y vino a mí por su propia voluntad en más de una oportunidad.

Harry hizo desvanecer la mordaza y gritó rabioso. —¡Él no es así!

—¿Ah no? —apuntó Lucius con un tono divertido más que sobresaltado ante la magia sin varita que acababa de presenciar— Puedo asegurarle que sí, lo conozco mejor que Ud., no se olvide de que es mi hijo.

—¡Cómo se atreve a decir esas cosas de él! —bramó Harry fumante de ira— ¡Draco nunca…!

—Así que ahora es Draco. —lo interrumpió con voz burlona, retrocedió un paso, se abrió la toga y colocó las manos en jarras. Llevaba debajo de la toga una camisa blanca y pantalones negros que le quedaban perfectos. Tenía el cuerpo de una persona mucho más joven, fascinante. _¡Que bueno sería que Draco alcanzara tal esplendor a los 45… y que yo todavía siga vivo para disfrutarlo!_ , pensó.

Harry siguió forcejeando pero trataba de no mover las caderas porque su frente estaba expuesto y Lucius parecía esta regodeándose con el espectáculo… sonriendo insultante. ¿Iría a hacerle un comentario denigratorio sobre el tamaño de su virilidad, que estaba a medias erecta? Lucius soltó una breve carcajada. —¿Acaso está viviendo Ud. con un vampiro, Potter?

—¿Cómo? —reaccionó desconcertado y entonces se acordó… las marcas de los mordiscos.

—Alguien muy torpe que no sabe cómo se hacen las cosas. Si se puede ver claramente el dibujo de los dientes… —sonrió malicioso, volvió a acercársele hasta tocarle la base del cuello con los labios, la voz se tornó acariciante— …todo tiene su secreto… —los labios le pellizcaron la piel— …no con los dientes, sino con los labios… —una lamida— …la lengua y la boca… —los labios volvieron a pellizcar la piel y la boca succionó— … el objetivo es romper los pequeños vasos bajo la piel pero preservando la superficie intacta… —los labios dejaron de chupar y se desplazaron hacia arriba— …dejando como resultado un cardenal… —los labios de Lucius le atacaron la boca con brutalidad, con todo el cuerpo lo apretó contra la pared y con una mano volvió a agarrarle la verga.

Harry trató de resistir moviendo la cabeza hacia delante y atrás, Lucius le succionó bestial el labio inferior al punto de hacerlo sangrar. Una rodilla poderosa lo obligó a separar las piernas y la mano se hundió más en el pantalón y pudo sentir un par de dedos tratando de abrirse paso hacia su interior…

¿Cómo era posible que hubiese llegado a una situación como ésa? ¿Dónde estaba su magia espontánea cuando la necesitaba? ¿Cómo era que se desataba en otras ocasiones cuando se enojaba por razones mucho más triviales y en ese momento que estaba siendo atacado sexualmente por un mortífago… que era además el padre de su novio… nada? Trato de concentrarse, de pensar en algún encantamiento, pero todo lo que logró fue la idea de que ese sería el instante ideal para que entrara Rita Skeeter y lo encontrara así expuesto y con los pantalones bajos como un putito de cuarta. Pensar en Rita Skeeter lo hizo acordar del día que la había conocido en cuarto año y Olivander… había usado un encantamiento para probar la varita de Krum… — _¡Avis!_ —gritó.

Una bandada de cuervos se materializó de inmediato. Los pájaros atacaron en masa a Lucius que perdió la concentración necesaria para mantener su hechizo. Harry quedó libre de repente y cayó de rodillas. Se incorporó en seguida, sin embargo.

Pero Lucius era muy fuerte, mientras con una mano trataba de espantarse los pájaros con la otra lo agarró del cuello y lo levantó en vilo. Harry reaccionó dándole un furibundo rodillazo en los testículos. Lucius lo soltó instantáneamente y se llevó las manos a la dolorida entrepierna. Harry aprovechó para huir, sólo se demoró un segundo delante de la puerta para levantarse los pantalones. Desde atrás le llegaron las doloridas maldiciones que profería Lucius en ininterrumpida letanía.

oOo


	20. Uno menos

**El tigre por la cola**

**Capítulo 20 – Uno menos**

—Damas y caballeros. —sonó la voz amplificada de Fred, estaba con George en una especie de escenario aéreo no muy alejado de la mesa—Tengo un anuncio para hacerles. —giró la cabeza alrededor, algunos lo miraban con curiosidad pero la mayoría de los presentes lucían más bien molestos, habían venido para una cena agradable, una irrupción como ésa estaba fuera de lugar— Somos George y Fred Weasley de WWW. —no mejoró demasiado el talante de la audiencia, pero aumentó un poco el número de los que se reclinaron sobre el respaldo de la silla para escucharlo. Fred y George Weasley no habían todavía logrado la imagen de hombres de negocios respetables, seguía considerándoselos como demasiado zafados y poco predecibles (¡si vendían Marcas Oscuras comestibles, por Merlín!), pero se los sabía sagaces y de prolíficos recursos, a pesar de que aparentemente se mostraban como poco serios y había algo innegable además… los mellizos Weasley juntaban dinero en pala… y no necesitaban recurrir a Gringotts para préstamos… financiaban sus inventos por su cuenta.

—¡Harry! —exclamó una Hermione muy fastidiada— ¿Dónde diablos estabas! ¡Estuvimos enloquecidos buscándote por todos lados!

—Perdón… —masculló abrochándose el botón del pantalón— …pero, Hermione…

—Harry, —susurró ella escandalizada— …tenés la bragueta abierta… ¡y la tenés colgando!

—¡Cómo? —exclamó Harry y bajó la vista confirmando con vergüenza que era cierto— ¡Oh, maldición! —dijo mortificado y dio media vuelta para levantarse el cierre… fue peor… quedó enfrentado a una pareja mayor sentada en una mesa cercana— ¡Mierda! —los dos lo contemplaron escandalizados, la mujer empezó a gritar histérica quejándose de desvergonzados adolescentes exhibicionistas, el hombre sólo atinó a taparle con la palma los ojos a su mujer.

—¡Y tenés un chupón en el cuello! —seguía recriminándolo Hermione— ¡Venís de echarte un polvo rápido en… vaya a saber uno donde!

—¡No! —dijo Harry desesperado… ¡y el cierre se le había trabado! — Malfoy está acá.

—¡Draco! —exclamó ella alarmada— ¿Cómo llegó hasta acá! ¡Cómo pudo salir de la casa?

—¡No! —gruñó Harry luchando por levantarse el cierre sin poder lograrlo— ¡El otro Malfoy!

—¡Lucius! —la voz de Hermione había sonado como un chillidito— ¿Qué está haciendo acá?

—Probablemente lo mismo que nosotros. —dijo Harry sarcástico— Debe de querer echarle mano al fabricante de varitas más renombrado del mundo entero.

—Tenemos que avisarles a Fred y George. —dijo ella, lo tomó del hombro y lo hizo dar vuelta, luego le agarró la parte baja de la bragueta del pantalón y con la otra mano le levantó el cierre de un tirón.

—¡Con cuidado! —chilló Harry.

—¡Todavía tenés que explicarme qué es esto de fugarte para echar un polvo en un armario!

—¡Pará con eso! ¡Lucius Malfoy está detrás de aquella cortina!

—¡Y no tenemos varitas! —se quejó Hermione— ¡Necesitamos ayuda! Kingsley…

—… y tenemos el gusto de presentarles a nuestro patrocinador: Harry Potter —les llegó resonante la voz de George— Err… Harry, macho, si nos hicieras el honor de subir al escenario.

—¡No podrían ser más inoportunos ni a propósito! —siseó Harry con frustración y cruzó hacia el escenario, podría haber gritado ¡Mortífagos! pero eso hubiese desatado un caos, prefirió no decir nada.

—Harry Potter procederá a responder a las preguntas que le planteen los representantes de la prensa invitados. —dijo Fred tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a subir al escenario — Mantenelos ocupados durante un rato, nosotros nos ocuparemos de llevar a cabo todo como lo planeamos. —le susurró al oído.

—Señoras y señores de la prensa, pueden preguntar. —apuntó George.

—Xenophilius Lovegood de El Puntilloso. —se presentó un hombre con una voz soñadora como la de Luna, lo cual no era de extrañar puesto que era el padre de ella— Señor Potter, me gustaría saber su opinión sobre el hecho comprobado de que todos los funcionarios ministeriales son vampiros.

—Err… —dijo Harry totalmente desconcertado— Yo creo que…

—Pedí que todos los funcionarios ministeriales presentes suban al escenario—le susurró George— Le pedimos que hiciera esa pregunta en primer término porque nos conviene… es un disparate, aunque él está convencido de que es algo cierto.

Harry titubeó por un instante, ¿debía decir algo sobre Lucius y otros mortífagos que probablemente estaban presentes? Decidió finalmente que no, el caos podría entorpecer la fuga de Olivander. —Quisiera que todos los representantes ministeriales presentes suban al escenario. —dijo en voz alta— De esa forma podremos comprobar si son vampiros o no.

—¡Eso es absurdo e inaudito! —se elevó la voz indignada de Percy desde uno de los laterales.

—No creo que tenga nada de malo. —dijo Harry, uno de los mellizos bajó del escenario— A menos que haya quienes tengan algo que ocultar.

—Y otra cosa, —dijo Hermione desde un costado— ¿deberíamos entender que el Ministerio no apoya a Harry Potter? Si realmente se trata de una información infundada, una simple foto de los representantes en el escenario se constituiría en una prueba irrefutable.

—Oh, está bien. —aceptó Percy de mala gana, se acercó al escenario y subió.

—Me consta, —prosiguió Harry en voz alta— que hay otros agentes ministeriales presentes. Aquel mozo alto de tez negra, —Kingsley— por ejemplo. Y Li Chang… y seguramente hay más.

—¿Pero no esperará Ud. que suban todos aquí! —se quejó Percy desesperado.

—¿Pero de qué otra forma vamos a poder determinar si son vampiros o no? —replicó Harry.

—Pero Ud. no puede creer algo…

—Está bien, no es imprescindible que vengan al escenario… pero que se muestren ante todos para que podamos verlos.

—Está bien… —tuvo que avenirse Percy con renuencia. Hubo varios individuos que alzaron las manos identificándose como agentes ante los concurrentes.

—Darius Duett de El Profeta. —dijo otro periodista— Señor Potter, ¿es cierto que Ud. estaba presente cuando asesinaron a Albus Dumbledore?

Harry suspiró. Todo indicaba que eso iba a ir para largo.

oOo

—Tenemos que irnos de acá lo más pronto posible —dijo Draco. Estaban sentados en su mesa, que era una de las más cercanas a la entrada. En ese momento Harry estaba pidiendo que los funcionarios ministeriales se identificaran.

—¿Pero no deberíamos dar la voz de alerta de que hay mortífagos? —preguntó Ron.

—Si querés empezar a gritar: ¡Mortífagos, mortífagos!, allá vos, date el gusto, pero antes alejate de mí. Yo no sabía que el lugar iba a estar infestado de aurores, si me reconocen me van a mandar de una patada directo a Azkaban antes de que pueda decir "quidditch". Pero no creo que los mortífagos tengan intenciones de atacar a los concurrentes. Me preocupa más lo que pueda pasarnos a nosotros.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Ron leyendo su menú con frustración, por el modo en que se estaban dando las cosas todo parecía indicar que no iba a poder probar bocado de ninguna de las exquisiteces ofrecidas— ¿No deberíamos hacerles saber que estamos acá?

—Todavía no. —dijo Draco que hacía rato que estaba tanteando debajo de la mesa— ¡La encontré! —exclamó y sacó una varita.

—¿Cómo…? ¿De dónde…? —farfulló Ron.

—No te olvides de que Olivander es ante todo un fabricante de varitas. George me había dicho que iba a haber una escondida en nuestra mesa. Es bastante rústica y de posibilidades limitadas pero espero que sirva para activar un traslador. Es todo lo que necesitamos.

—¿Y por qué no la usó Olivander mismo para escapar? —lo urgió Ron.

—Porque el destino de un traslador puede rastrearse. —explicó Draco estudiando el menú. Había muchos postres con chocolate… se le despertaron todos los antojos— Además es posible que Olivander no sea muy bueno con los encantamientos, activar un traslador es complicado. Y es por eso que es necesaria la ayuda para anular las defensas.

—¿Y cuándo van a caer las defensas? —preguntó Ron.

—Las defensas… —empezó a decir Draco— ¡Acaban de caer! —exclamó poniéndose de pie— ¡Aquí vienen!

Un grupo de personas se aproximaba corriendo para alcanzar la salida. Y de golpe parecieron brotar muchos otros que debían de haber estado escondidos y que también se lanzaron a correr en dirección a la salida. Draco reconoció desde lejos a uno de inequívocos cabellos platinados.

—¡Oh mierda! —masculló Draco, los dos se escondieron debajo de la mesa, Lucius pasó corriendo por al lado sin haberlos notado— ¡Esto parece una convención de mortífagos!

—Alguien debe de haberles avisado. Deben de estar tras Olivander también ellos. —dijo Ron.

—¡Estupendo! —dijo Draco, agarró una servilleta y se cubrió la cabeza— El Ministerio, la Orden y los mortífagos todos detrás de un mago regordete… la noche viene movida y cuánta diversión nos espera.

Ron no respondió, acababa de divisar a Harry y Hermione que se aproximaban corriendo, abandonó su escondite. —Hermione, —dijo deteniéndola agarrándole un brazo— aquí, vengan con nosotros.

—¿Qué estás haciendo acá? —preguntó ella sorprendida y los tres se metieron bajo la mesa— ¡Draco! —exclamó al verlo.

—¿Por qué tenés una servilleta en la cabeza? —preguntó Harry.

—Para cubrirme el pelo. —explicó Draco— No quiero que mi padre me reconozca.

—Ah… —dijo Harry sonrojándose— Me crucé con él hace un rato.

—¿Y él te dejó escapar? —preguntó Draco sorprendido.

—Digamos que supe escabullirme. —dijo Harry sin abundar en más pormenores— ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—¿Los mellizos pudieron escaparse? —preguntó Ron con tono preocupado.

—Sí, llevándose a Olivander. —respondió Hermione— Nosotros también deberíamos irnos.

—Hermione. —dijo Harry— Hay un montón de mortífagos, no podemos irnos… tendríamos que hacer algo para detenerlos.

—Nos van a matar. —replicó ella— Son muchos… y no tenemos varitas. Ellos también tratarán de huir, hay muchos aurores. Escapemos ya mismo, si llegamos antes podemos prepararnos para enfrentarlos.

—Pero… los trasladores tienen destinos diferentes… —dijo Ron.

—Según me dijo George, en situaciones de emergencia, todos los trasladores tienen como destino Knockturn Alley. Creo que esto cuenta como una emergencia.

Draco espió por encima de la mesa. Por suerte su padre no estaba a la vista. —¿Vamos ya? —propuso.

—Sí, —dijo Hermione y agregó con cierta aspereza— y sacate eso de la cabeza, Draco, te ves como si hubieses cambiado de religión.

oOo

El traslador los llevó al lugar de donde habían partido Hermione, Harry y los mellizos. Cuando llegaron Draco gruñó y se apartó hasta un rincón para vomitar y la reacción no había sido sólo por el traslado. El lugar parecía un matadero, el espectáculo ante sus ojos era una carnicería. Las sirvientas de amarillo yacían en medio de charcos de sangre, los vestidos rasgados, los cuerpos despedazados. El anfitrión también yacía muerto.

—Hay más cadáveres de este lado —dijo Draco acercándoseles, tras haberse limpiado la boca con la servilleta.

—¿Cuántos? —preguntó Harry, él también se estaba descomponiendo por lo truculento de la escena.

—Ya no importa. —dijo una voz, todos se sobresaltaron, Remus emergió en ese momento del corredor oscuro. —Conjuren las varitas —los instruyó Remus, se materializarán en sus manos, pero sólo si las conjura el verdadero dueño.

Los tres así lo hicieron y las recuperaron. Draco se guardó en el bolsillo la varita rústica con la que había activado el traslador.

— No se pueden imaginar lo mal que me puse cuando bajé a tomar agua y me encontré con que todos se habían ido excepto Ginny. Ya hablaremos sobre el asunto cuando volvamos.

—¿Quién… hizo esto? —preguntó Hermione espantada señalando los cadáveres.

—Por el aspecto… —dijo Draco y avanzó unos pasos para ubicarse al lado de Harry— los secuaces de mi padre. Deben de haber ingresado por la fuerza.

—Ahora se explica que de golpe el lugar se llenara de mortífagos. —dijo Ron.

—Oh… —exclamó Hermione, y se puso de rodillas— Harry, ¿podés oír algo?

—¿Oír algo? —repitió desconcertado, Ron también se había arrodillado al lado de ella—¿A qué te referís?

—Mirá esto. —dijo ella señalando el cuerpo del mago muerto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry perplejo.

—Son marcas de colmillos de víbora, Potter. —le aclaró Draco.

—Así es. —confirmó Remus con cierta urgencia en el tono— Pude oler a Nagini apenas entré. No les había dicho nada para no alarmarlos. Ya debemos irnos, en cualquier momento los mortífagos podrían volver.

—¿Por eso me preguntaste si podía oír algo? Si Nagini estuviera cerca podría oír sus silbidos.

—Vayámonos ya. —volvió a instarlos Remus y ayudó a Hermione a ponerse de pie, el vestido se le había manchado de sangre.

oOo

La calle bullía de mortífagos.

—¡Mierda! —maldijo Harry cuando cruzó el umbral.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó Ron.

—Eso. —dijo Hermione y apuntó al cielo.

—La luna. —dijo Ron —¿Y?

—¡Es luna llena, imbécil! —chilló Draco— ¡Y estamos en compañía de un licántropo!

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Ron.

Los primeros rayos de la luna impactaron sobre Remus que había cruzado en ese momento la puerta.

—No tienen que preocuparse, chicos… tomé la poción… —y la transformación comenzó. Harry, Hermione y Ron ya habían sido testigos del cambio en tercer año… pero para Draco era la primera vez. Para el rubio fue como contemplar una danza perversa. El hombre tímido y de natural sereno de repente creció casi un metro, los huesos crujieron quebrándose y reacomodándose, las rodillas parecieron cambiar de orientación en un segundo, las ropas se le desgarraron completamente, el pelo comenzó a brotarle y el aspecto fue mutando rápidamente del humano al bestial. Un horrible crujir de la mandíbula y emergió el hocico y a continuación el cráneo adoptó la nueva forma.

—¡Por la tumba de la virginal madre de Merlín! —murmuró Draco y retrocedió hasta alcanzar contacto con Harry. Draco había visto a Greyback transformado, un hombre lobo gris oscuro de dientes partidos y pelaje apelmazado. En comparación, Remus Lupin era magnífico, pelaje rojizo salpicado por motas grises, la altura era colosal y parecía más joven y dinámico que su alter ego humano.

—No tengas miedo, Draco. —le dijo Harry— La poción le permite controlar al lobo.

—No tengo miedo. —dijo Draco fascinado—Es majestuoso.

Quizá el licántropo había alcanzado a oírlo porque giró y abrió apenas la boca como si le sonriera. Y un segundo después le acertó una maldición de lleno en la espalda.

—Mortífagos. —dijo Ron alzando la varita.

—¡Remus! —gritó Harry. El licántropo rugió furioso y volvió a girar para enfrentar las maldiciones repeliéndolas como el aceite al agua.

—La resistencia de los licántropos a la magia es inmensa. —le recordó Hermione— No va a sufrir ningún daño.

—Pero no podemos dejarlo solo. —protestó Harry— Tenemos que ayudar.

—Tenés razón. —dijo Hermione y conjuró un escudo que los rodeó de inmediato.

—¡Chiquilines idiotas! —les llegó la voz reprobadora de Snape que acababa de aparecer— ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? Desaparicionen, ¡ya mismo!

—Pero no podemos… —empezó a protestar Ron.

—Tiene razón. —dijo Hermione tomándolo de la mano— Están llegando los refuerzos de la Orden, ellos sabrán ocuparse…

—Esperemos hasta que lleguen. —dijo Harry y le lanzó un Stupefy a un mortífago que había cruzado la puerta por la que habían salido. —Hermione, agarrá a Draco y llevátelo.

—¿A mí? —dijo Draco sorprendido— No.

… _matar, huelo sangre…_

—¡No! —protestó Hermione— No voy a dejarte…

_¡más sangre…!_

—Hermione, —dijo Ron— volvamos, Ginny está sola…

—¡No!

—¿Y si llegaran a atacar Grimmauld Place? —la urgió Ron.

Empezaron a oírse múltiples _cracs_ de aparicionamiento. Más mortífagos habían llegado. Remus volvió a rugir y dio un salto espectacular dibujando un arco de sublime elegancia en el aire, cayó en cuatro patas delante de los recién llegados atacantes. Con un certero zarpazo derribó a cuatro, los demás huyeron despavoridos. Alzó la cabeza y aulló, un sonido agudísimo como para helar la sangre.

… _lobo, sangre, matar…_

—Hermione, —insistió Harry— ¡agarrá a Draco y llevátelo! —el tono esta vez no admitía réplicas.

—Está bien. —dijo ella y tomó a Draco de la mano.

—¡Esperá! —dijo Harry.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó ella impaciente.

—Draco, —dijo Harry inclinándose para darle un piquito en los labios— ¡te ves bellísimo!

—¡Merlín, Potter! —exclamó Draco soltando una carcajada y ruborizándose— Sos tan maricón.

Hermione desaparicionó llevándoselo con ella.

Harry se volvió hacia Ron. —Quizá vos también deberías irte. Nagini anda cerca. Puedo oírla.

—Es un horcrux, ¿no? —preguntó Ron y a continuación gritó: —¡Diffindo! —y le acertó a un mortífago que estaba por atacar a Snape.

—Sí — dijo Harry y lanzó seguidamente un Levicorpus, un mortífago que venía corriendo hacia ellos se elevó de golpe y se alejó flameando por encima de los edificios.

—¿Donde está?

Harry no alcanzó a contestar. En ese momento Lucius Malfoy apareció en el marco de la puerta y lo apuntó a Harry. Remus regresó con otro gran salto dibujando otro arco en el aire tan espectacular como el de unos momentos antes. Lucius lo vio venírsele encima, alzó la varita y le lanzó una maldición para detenerlo, pero el licántropo la esquivó en pleno vuelo, cuando aterrizó le sacudió un zarpazo que lo proyectó a un lado y terminó cayendo a los pies de los chicos.

—¿Está muerto? —preguntó Ron observándolo con mórbida fascinación. Incluso yaciendo inconsciente, Lucius no perdía su particular estilo.

Harry se arrodilló y le tomó la muñeca. —No…

—¡Harry, detrás de vos! —gritó Ron.

Harry se volvió instantáneamente con la varita preparada y se encontró de frente al descomunal y sinuoso cuerpo de Nagini. La cabeza de la serpiente se alzó como un látigo, silbando, la boca abierta, los filosos colmillos expuestos … _comida, sangre, matar…_

—¡Incendio! —lanzó Harry.

El efecto fue espectacular. La serpiente entró en combustión como una antorcha y un silbido agudísimo rasgó el aire: _…duele, quema, mi amo, aahhh…_ Harry se tapó los oídos y retrocedió. Sentía como si la cabeza fuera a estallarle y la cicatriz… el dolor era… como si le estuvieran clavando un estilete al rojo vivo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un alarido. Vio a Ron corriendo hacia él, sentía sangre deslizándosele por las mejillas, el mundo fue cerrándose y hundiéndose en un abismo estrecho y negro… y después… nada.

oOo


	21. Equívocos

**El tigre por la cola**

**Capítulo 21 – Equívocos**

—¿Cómo sigue la cabeza, cumpa? —preguntó Ron y le pasó otra bolsa de hielo.

—Sobreviviré. —masculló Harry tendido en la cama sin abrir los ojos, no fuera que la luz intensa le reavivara el dolor.

—Los gritos de tu mamá podían oírse desde acá. —apuntó Draco, sobre cuyo regazo descansaba la cabeza de Harry— no debe de haber sido agradable…

—¿Agradable? —dijo Ginny que entraba en ese momento— Quería desollarnos vivos, eviscerarnos y decapitarnos para que fuéramos a hacerles compañía a los elfos de la escalera. Y todo por la escapada furtiva de ustedes…

—Gracias, Ginny. —dijo Harry siempre con los ojos cerrados— Por tratar de cubrirnos.

—Tratar es todo lo que pude hacer. —observó Ginny— Pero ella me obligó a decirle todo.

—Está realmente enojada, ¿no? —preguntó Harry entornando los ojos, hizo una mueca. Era plena mañana, el sol entraba a raudales por la ventana. Todos estaban despiertos desde la noche anterior, excepto Lupin que había vuelto casi exánime.

—¿Cómo te sentís, Harry? —preguntó Hermione.

—Bien. —respondió, se incorporó un poco y reclinó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Draco— Creo que Voldemort estaba controlando a Nagini cuando la maté y eso creó una especie de onda o un sismo podría decir… que me alcanzó de lleno.

—Por el lado positivo, —dijo Ron— ahora hay uno menos. Y Moody dice que seguramente no habrá otro ataque de mortífagos en mucho tiempo. Tuvieron muchísimas bajas.

—La mayoría gracias a Remus. —dijo Hermione— Lástima que lo de Tonks y él no funcionara.

—¿Tonks no volvió? —preguntó Harry.

—Dijo que difícilmente volvería en los próximos días porque iba a estar muy atareada en el Ministerio después del ataque. —contestó Ron— Es una excusa naturalmente, supongo que prefiere no cruzarse con Remus.

—Todos dicen que estuvo espectacular anoche. —dijo Ginny con entusiasmo— ¡Cómo me hubiese gustado poder verlo!

—Probablemente ésa fue la única razón que evitó que mamá lo echara de una patada apenas volvió. —dijo Ron— Y ella ya venía muy malquistada de antes con él, por haber elegido a Snape.

—Ella no es quién para echarlo. —intervino Harry con brusquedad— Ésta es mi casa, y antes de ser mía fue de Sirius, Remus tiene todo el derecho de quedarse.

—Sí, tenés razón, cumpa. Perdón. A veces se me olvida.

—A vos y a todos los demás. —intervino Draco.

—¿Qué querés decir con eso? —replicó Ron con una nota agresiva en el tono.

—¡Pará Ron! —interpuso Harry cortante— No empecemos a pelear.

—Como digas… —concedió Ron irritado pero abrió otro frente por el flanco agregando— Lo que es indudable es que alguien les había avisado a los mortífagos que íbamos… y los únicos que sabíamos éramos nosotros, Ginny, los mellizos y… _él_.

—Si estás insinuando que fui yo el que se lo dijo… —reaccionó Draco enderezándose un poco.

—Lo cierto es que no fue Ginny…

—Mirá Weasel… —empezó a decir Draco pero se detuvo porque algo tibio le había saltado encima— Grang… Hermione, ¿éste es tu gato?

—Vos le gustás. —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros— Y es muy bueno para juzgar caracteres… supongo que no sos tan mal tipo.

—¡Pavadas! —reaccionó Ron con excesiva vehemencia— ¿Cómo se explica que Lucius Malfoy estuviera allí si no hubo alguien que le avisara?

—Bueno… —dijo Draco removiéndose incómodo— No fui yo el que le avisó. —se llevó una mano a la panza— Pudo haberse tratado de una coincidencia…

—Fue una suerte que llegara Remus, si no, nos hubiesen matado a todos. —escupió Ron.

—¡Ya basta con eso Weasel! —le espetó Draco— No tengo que justificarme por lo que hace mi padre.

Una lechuza entró por la ventana trayendo el diario.

—¡Ah, qué bien! —dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie.

—¿Todavía estás subscripta a esa basura? —preguntó Ron desaprobador.

—Algo de verdad ponen… y conviene saber cuáles son las mentiras que inventan. —dijo Hermione, desató el diario de la pata y le pagó a la lechuza.

—Dame acá, a ver qué dice. —Ron miró el titular y soltó una carcajada corta— Oigan esto—leyó en voz alta— _Notorio mortífago fugose de la prisión_. Y se refieren a Lucius Malfoy que hace meses que se escapó. Recién ahora lo admiten porque anoche lo vieron decenas de testigos.

—Tratá de verlo por el lado positivo. —aconsejó Hermione recuperando el ejemplar— Ahora se encuentra detenido bajo custodia de la Orden.

—Quizá deberíamos… —empezó a decir Ginny pero se interrumpió porque en ese momento se abrió la puerta de golpe— Mamá… —dijo—, nos asustaste…

—Los quiero a todos abajo inmediatamente. —ordenó con dureza— Vos también, Harry. —aclaró. Dio media vuelta y volvió a salir; a todos les dio la impresión de un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Ron extrañado— Ya nos dio una reprimenda de antología anoche, no puede ser por lo mismo.

—Pero no pudo retarme a mí porque estaba inconsciente. —apuntó Harry— Debe de pensar que ya estoy lo suficientemente recuperado como para recibir la parte que me corresponde.

—No me parece. —dijo Ginny. —Sabe que a vos no puede gritarte… debe de tratarse de otra cosa.

—Cuanto antes bajemos, más pronto nos vamos a enterar. —dijo Hermione calzándose el diario debajo del brazo— ¿Vamos? —invitó.

¿Y qué con Draco? —preguntó Harry— ¿Es mejor que se quede o que baje?

—Que baje. —respondió Hermione sin dudarlo— Igual va a escuchar todo a escondidas si se queda.

—Ustedes adelántense, —intervino Draco— antes quiero intercambiar unas palabras con Potter. Los alcanzamos en un par de minutos.

—Está bien. —dijo Ron— Pero no se demoren, si no se va a enojar más todavía.

Una vez solos, Harry se volvió hacia Draco. —¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenés que decirme y que no puede esperar?

—Tengo una sola pregunta que quiero que me contestes.

—Si es por lo que yo dije antes… cuando pregunté si vos podías bajar también o no… tenés que entender, Draco, que debo consultarlos… no se trata sólo de nosotros…

—No tiene nada que ver con tus amigos llenos de ínfulas, Potter.

—Dado que hemos vuelto a Potter, puedo inferir que estás muy enojado conmigo. —los dos se pusieron de pie.

—Lo único que quiero que me digas es a quién te volteaste anoche en el Club.

—A nadie. —dijo Harry y se llevó de inmediato la mano al moretón que tenía en el cuello.

—¿Y debo creer entonces que eso que tenés ahí es la picadura de algún insecto tropical exótico? Decime ya quién es el tipo que te volteaste.

—¿Y por qué crees que es un tipo? —Harry no quería decirle que había sido su padre. Era consciente de que en cierta forma y hasta cierto punto su cuerpo había reaccionado a los manoseos de Lucius… y se sentía culpable. Lucius lo había inmovilizado contra la pared y había procedido a sus toqueteos y su magia espontánea no se había manifestado sino hasta mucho después… ¿acaso eso no quería decir que Harry quería que pasara? ¿Era realmente así? El recordar el incidente en ese instante sólo le inspiraba profundo asco… pero en el momento en que las cosas estaban ocurriendo…

—Sé que es un tipo. No la veo a Granger dejando marcas en el cuello… son cosas que sólo hacen los hombres. Al parecer te estás volviendo muy promiscuo, Potter.

—¡Mirá quien habla! Ron me contó que te encontraste con un ardiente amorío tuyo. ¿Van a empezar a brotar de todos lados como cucarachas?

—Mirá, Potter. Vos bien sabés que no soy yo la recatada virgen en esta relación. Además, lo que hubo entre Flint y yo pasó hace años, vos y yo no estábamos juntos. Yo sé que hay algo que me estás ocultado… ¿qué es, Potter?

Ginny asomó la cabeza interrumpiéndolos. —Será mejor que bajes ya, Harry. Mamá está que trina. Si hasta mandó que despertaran a Remus.

—Está bien. —dijo Harry— ya bajamos.

—Esto no terminó acá, Potter. —bramó Draco y salió furioso de la habitación empujando a Ginny a un lado para abrirse paso.

—Parece que hay problemas en el paraíso. —dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

oOo

—Yo… —empezó la señora Weasley y se detuvo, respiró hondo— Yo… —intentó de nuevo, los ojos le brillaban de rabia y de lágrimas reprimidas.

—Molly… —ofreció Remus con voz suave— Quizá convendría que fuera yo…

—¡No! —lo cortó ella— Esto es mi responsabilidad.

—Hum… esto pinta pésimo. —masculló Ron, estaba sentado en el centro del sofá entre Harry y Hermione, que hojeaba distraídamente el diario. Draco estaba sentado a medias en el brazo del sillón del lado de Harry y Ginny había elegido el suelo, encima de un gran almohadón con forma y aspecto de una vaquita de san Antonio. Remus estaba en uno de los sillones enfrentados y la señora Weasley en el otro.

—Ronald. —lo increpó agria su mamá— ¡Callate!

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Ginny sin poder creer que usara ese tono.

—Es con vos con la que quiero hablar primero, jovencita. —dijo la señora Weasley— Quiero que me cuentes de la escapada a St. Mungo.

—Ah, eso… —dijo Ron— No pensábamos que te fueras a enterar…

—Bueno… es una vergüenza que me hayan ocultado una cosa así. Ginny, en primer lugar… y vos Ronald, se trata de tu hermana menor, deberías habérmelo dicho, pero no… le seguiste el juego…

—¿De qué es exactamente de lo que estamos hablando? —intervino Hermione con expresión perpleja.

—No finjas que no sabés, —dijo la señora Weasley con reavivado fastidio— vos también fuiste cómplice. Yo estaba convencida de que eras una chica sensata pero vos también te prestaste al juego de Ginny…

—¡Ginny? —saltó Ron— No tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando, mamá, pero hay algo que es indudablemente cierto: Ginny no fue con nosotros ese día a St. Mungo.

—Pero… pero… —empezó a tartamudear la señora Weasley como si le hubiesen sacado el aire de golpe— ¡Oh, Merlín! Entonces si… Harry… Ginny, ¿Harry y vos no están saliendo?

—¿Nosotros? Mamá, estuvimos juntos un tiempo… pero hace mucho que rompimos.

—Quizá, Molly… —ofreció una vez más Remus— sería mejor que yo haga las preguntas…

—Quizá… —dijo la señora Weasley renuente— Es posible que… Ron.

—¿Qué hay conmigo? —preguntó Ron inquieto.

—Es una cuestión difícil. —dijo Remus pasándose una mano por los cabellos, se notaba que estaba exhausto, todavía no se recuperaba de la transformación y de la intensa lucha en la que había participado— Ron, se trata de una pregunta que me cuesta hacer, pero tenemos que saber… Ron… ¿vos…?... quizá sea mejor que le dirija la pregunta a Harry.

—¿Qué pregunta? — dijo Harry confundido.

—Quisiera saber… si han tenido actividad sexual últimamente. —dijo de un tirón.

—¡Qué? —exclamó Ron con enfado— No sé a qué viene una pregunta así, ni con qué derecho… y además es estúpida… y Hermione y yo no hemos hecho nada hasta ahora. —los colores le subieron intensos a las mejillas.

—Lo que Ron trata de decir. —retomó Hermione con calma— Es que ante todo somos buenos amigos y que mi opinión es que no arruinemos esa amistad con sexo… por el momento prefiero posponerlo… mi idea es llegar a eso, pero no todavía.

—Probablemente hizo uno de esos calendarios llenos de colores que tanto le gustan y ya tiene programado todo con varios meses de anticipación. —le susurró Ron a Harry.

—Ron, —dijo ella incisiva— a veces es necesario esperar hasta estar bien seguro de las cosas, no quisiera perderte como amigo… y a veces nos peleamos…

—¿A veces? —masculló Ginny sin poder creerlo.

—Y no quisiera poner a Harry en el situación tan incómoda de tener que elegir entre vos y yo si las cosas no funcionaran al final.

—Sí… —dijo Ron, sólo a medias convencido.

—Bien, eso nos permite descartar el caso de ustedes… —dijo Remus.

—Pero… —dijo la señora Weasley.

—Pero, yo todavía no entiendo nada… ¿de qué se trata todo esto? —preguntó Harry irritado.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Hermione con los ojos desorbitados fijos en la página del diario— ¡Oh, Harry!

—¿Y ahora qué pasa? —preguntó Harry— Ya habíamos visto lo que decía el diario…

—Pero no la página central… —le aclaró ella y le pasó el ejemplar.

—¿Y…? —instó Ginny acercándose para poder espiar directamente— Una nota de Rita Skeeter… ¿qué dice?

—¡Ay, Merlín! —se angustió Ron leyendo el titular que vociferaba: _¡Weasley espera un hijo de El Niño que Sobrevivió! La información fue confirmada por una fuente del Hospital St. Mungo._

—¡Mierda! —bramó Harry.

—No hace falta ser grosero. —lo reconvino la señora Weasley.

—¡Vos pensaste…!—dijo Ginny como ahogándose— ¡…vos pensaste que Harry me había dejado embarazada!

—Jovencita, —le espetó la señora Weasley— no uses ese tono conmigo.

—¡Vos fuiste la que empezaste! —le replicó Ginny con acritud— ¡Cómo pudiste, mamá? ¿Y por qué no me preguntaste?

—Bueno… querida… —tanteó replegándose y titubeando— Yo supuse que Harry estaba… ya sabés… bajo mucha presión por todo lo que había pasado… y que quizá había necesitado una forma de canalizar su frustración…

—¿Así que en su familia ésa es la forma de canalizar frustraciones? —intercaló Draco divertido— ¿Será por eso que hay tantos Weasleys?

—Draco… —le advirtió Harry apretándole el muslo.

—Alguien en St. Mungo debe de haberle informado… Rita skeeter nos vio esa tarde en el hospital, debe de haber hecho averiguaciones.

—Pero no creo que la sanadora que nos atendió… —empezó a decir Harry.

—Quizá no fue ella. —señaló Hermione— Puede haber sido otro…

—Y tenía el pelo rojo… —murmuró Ron empezando a entender—… y todos lo llamaban señor Weasley…

—Pero la cosa no termina ahí… —dijo Harry con fastidio— …dice un montón de cosas más… me hace aparecer como un maníaco sexual, escuchen esto… —y empezó a leer en voz alta.

… _Harry Potter que hasta hace poco estuvo de novio con la menor de los Weasley ha ampliado sus horizontes y ha dejado embarazado a otro Weasley…_

—Pará un momento, —pidió Ron— Mamá, ¿vos pensaste que yo estaba…? Pero… si para eso hacen falta pociones y…

—Sí, querido… pero es que, verás… Harry y vos son tan amigos y comparten siempre habitación y los adolescentes a veces no piensan sensatamente y con todo lo que…

—Mamá… —la interrumpió— ¡Eso es repugnante!

—Escuchen… porque no terminó ahí. —dijo Harry reanudando la lectura— _… interrogado por esta periodista, el señor Potter le informó que estaba en muy buenos términos con su mejor amigo, quien en ese momento no se hallaba presente. El señor Potter estaba acompañado por una joven bruja, la señorita Hermione Granger, quien desde hace varios años ha estado intentado captar el interés de El Niño que Sobrevivió. La entrevista tuvo lugar en un exclusivo club para parejas, en el que también hay habitaciones privadas disponibles…_

—¡Esa mujer retuerce todo! —gruñó Hermione.

—Y eso no es todo… —continuó Harry— _…Potter se declaró abiertamente bisexual y en la entrevista manifestó también su interés por entablar una relación de naturaleza sexual con nada menos que el propio Ya Sabés Quién…_

—Bueno, Potter, —dijo Draco— debo reconocer que esto es demasiado, incluso tratándose de vos.

—Habrá que buscarle el lado positivo. —intervino Ron— Por lo menos ahora dejaron de decir que estás loco.

—Loco no… —aulló Harry histérico— Pero me ponen como…

—¡Harry, controlate! — demandó Remus— Estás haciendo vibrar toda la habitación.

—Perdón. —dijo Harry y respiró hondo un par de veces para calmarse— Pero es que…

—Pero hay algo que queda aún por explicar… —señaló Remus unos momentos después— Me comuniqué hace un rato con el hospital y ellos me confirmaron que se habían hecho presentes y que el motivo de la consulta era una revisación de control de un embarazo. Dejando aparte los infundios del diario… esta cuestión sigue sin aclararse.

—Conozco a la sanadora que los atendió, es la misma que me atendió a mí en los dos últimos embarazos. —dijo la señora Weasley— O me lo cuentan ustedes o tendré que ir a preguntárselo a ella.

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Draco.

oOo

—Me van a echar. —se lamentó Draco abatido.

—No lo creo. —dijo Remus con su eterno tono gentil— Y yo voy a hablar con la gente de la Orden y les voy a explicar todo para que no se formen ideas equivocadas.

—Pero…

—Y Harry no los va a dejar. —Draco lo miró sorprendido, Remus soltó una breve risa— Yo lo sé, ser licántropo tiene sus ventajas, puedo oler a Harry en vos y a vos en Harry, me doy cuenta de cosas que los demás no.

—Ron, Hermione y Ginny saben. Pero ninguno de ellos entiende bien… y Harry es el que menos entiende.

—¿Sobre el bebé?

—Todo lo que Harry ve es que es mi bebé. Todos parecen olvidarse de que es hija de mi padre también. No _puedo_ tenerla. No puede resultar normal.

—La cuestión no tenés que planteártela como lo que podés o no… lo importante es lo que vos _quieras_ , Draco.

—No puedo… —escupió Draco— No puedo… y no la quiero. —agregó sin mucha convicción— ¿Ud. qué opina?

—No es una decisión que me toque a mí tomar. Puedo decirte, sin embargo, que para mí los hijos son algo incalculablemente valioso… como licántropo no puedo tenerlos, sería muy riesgoso, la posibilidad de transmitirles la maldición es altísima. Para mí poder tener un hijo sería una gran alegría. Eso aparte, cualquiera sea la decisión que tomes yo te voy a apoyar, y creo que todos te van a apoyar.

—¿Incluso la señora Weasley? —preguntó Draco con sorna, les llegaba desde abajo la voz aguda todavía retando a los otros por haberle ocultado cosas.

—Incluso ella. —dijo Remus con una sonrisa— Tiene buen corazón. Ellos no tardarán en subir… pensá en lo que hablamos.

—Gracias. —dijo Draco. Estaban a la puerta de la habitación de los chicos. Remus le dio un afectuoso apretón en un hombro y se dio vuelta para dirigirse a su cuarto— Espere… otra cosa… ¿qué hay con mi padre?

—A tu padre y a Marcus Flint los tenemos detenidos, bajo custodia de la Orden. Snape y otros miembros se encargarán de interrogarlos.

—Err… Ron me dijo que había recibido un zarpazo… de Ud. ¿Se va a volver licántropo?

—No… lo cual no deja de ser una suerte, como licántropo nos sería sumamente difícil controlarlo.

—Mi padre puede hacer magia sin varita, ¿las medidas de seguridad del encierro…?

—Sí, Harry ya me lo había dicho… y lo tuvimos en cuenta para reforzar las medidas de seguridad. Y como tu madre, lamentablemente, ya no está viva…

—¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre con esto?

—El vínculo matrimonial… en ocasiones es muy fuerte. Hay casos documentados, en situaciones de peligro crítico, de cónyuges que han podido aparicionar, atravesando todo tipo de defensas, al lugar en el que se encontraba su pareja.

Draco no dijo nada, cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano al vientre. —¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó Remus preocupado— Tuvimos una noche muy agitada…

—No, nada… estoy bien… quizá un poco cansado.

—Si querés le puedo decir a Molly que converse con vos, ella tiene mucha experiencia…

—No va a hacer falta… —dijo Draco y vaciló como si quisiera agregar algo más, en ese momento los otros cuatro emergieron de la escalera.

—¿Hay alguna otra cosa que quisieras mencionar? —lo instó Remus.

—No, nada…

—Todavía siguen acá en el pasillo. —señaló Hermione— Al parecer tuvieron una conversación larga.

De última, Draco decidió que era mejor decirlo. —Sería mejor que Snape y Tonks no interroguen a mi padre juntos. Ya que ellos no se llevan bien… mi padre se da cuenta enseguida de cosas así y va a usarlo en su provecho.

Remus suspiró. —Lo habíamos tenido en cuenta y no van a coincidir en los interrogatorios… es lamentable que las cosas se hayan dado así pero…

—Pero Ud. eligió al cretino grasiento… —señaló Ginny reprobadora.

—Las cosas son más complicadas de lo que parecen, hay muchas cosas que ustedes desconocen y es difícil explicarlas… la historia entre Snape y yo es muy larga. —Remus sonrió como quien de pronto se acuerda de algo.

—Será como Ud. dice… igual no sé si alcanza como justificación— insistió Ginny, ¿acaso estaba dando rienda suelta a su rencor por el asunto entre Harry y Draco? — Tonks estaba tan ilusionada cuando Ud. y ella empezaron a salir y ahora quedó destrozada.

—Hay muchas cosas que vos no entendés… —dijo Remus, pero para Ginny eso no constituía un buen argumento y se lo hizo notar con un gesto, Remus prosiguió: —Tonks es fuerte y joven… y a la larga lo va a superar… Sev es más vulnerable.

—¿Estamos hablando del mismo Snape? —preguntó Ron riendo y sin poder creer lo que oía.

—Él ha sacrificado su vida entera por la causa. —afirmó Remus con vehemencia— Ha entregado muchísimo más de lo que ustedes pudieran llegar a imaginar… y lo ha hecho para que todos podamos dormir más tranquilos. Y bajo esa coraza de cinismo que lleva siempre puesta es… frágil. Lo crean o no, él me necesita más que Tonks.

—Pero, ¿Ud. la ama? —inquirió Ginny.

—Hay diferentes clases de amor. —concluyó Remus, dio media vuelta y marchose a su cuarto.

oOo

—Llegaron las cartas de la escuela. —chilló complacida Hermione— Todavía me parece mentira. Vamos a empezar aunque sea con dos semanas de retraso.

—Maravilloso. —dijo Draco que se había sentado en la cama de Harry— ¿A mí me van a dejar ir o sigo siendo un prisionero?

Hermione no hizo caso del comentario. —Voy a bajar para avisarle a la señora Weasley que tenemos que ir a comprar los libros y los demás útiles.

—Pero Hermione… —se quejó Ron— Faltan todavía tres semanas…

—Ron, éste es año de NEWTs, tenemos que disponer de los libros cuanto antes para ir adelantando.

—¡Oh qué felicidad! —murmuró Ron más deprimido que nunca, pero se puso pie y salió siguiendo a su novia.

—¿Por qué te quedaste tan callado, Potter? —preguntó Draco cuando el silencio se prolongó lo suficiente como para ponerlo nervioso— ¿No deberías estar celebrando la reapertura de la escuela?

—Es preciso que vuelva. —respondió Harry sentándose en la cama de Draco— Tengo que encontrar la copa de Hufflepuff… y necesitamos la espada de Gryffindor. Pero las cosas nunca van a volver a ser como antes.

—¿Porque ya no va a estar el viejo chiflado? —lo espoleó Draco.

—Sí. —contestó Harry simplemente.

—Todavía tenemos que terminar la conversación de la mañana. ¿Quién te dio el chupón?

—No es un chupón… fue tu padre.

—Mi padre… —dijo Draco alzando la voz— Parece que querés llevar el concepto de confraternizar con el enemigo hasta los últimos límites, Potter.

—No fue nada de lo que tratás de insinuar. Me hizo algo parecido a lo que me hiciste vos. Sin varita me aprisionó contra la pared… pero la magia de él es mucho más fuerte que la tuya.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste de entrada?

—Tu padre… me estuvo diciendo cosas… insinuó que vos te habías mostrado dispuesto a hacer… cosas con él… y también me dijo que vos estás conmigo porque soy un mago poderoso. —murmuró Harry.

—¿Y vos le creíste…? Mi padre es un experto en ese tipo de juegos Potter…

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y entró la señora Weasley. Se había vestido para salir y se veía muy rozagante y contenta. Aparentemente se le había pasado el enojo de horas antes.

—Harry, querido… voy a salir, acabo de recibir una lechuza, tengo que ir a hacer un trámite en Gringotts y pienso aprovechar para comprar algunos de los libros, Hermione está tan ansiosa, ¿vos necesitás algo que te traiga?

—No, señora Weasley. ¿Hermione va con Ud.?

—Hoy no… ah, y Remus también está por salir, lo convocaron para los interrogatorios de los prisioneros. Por favor, que ni se les ocurra salir de la casa y no vayan a hacer ninguna tontería.

—Quédese tranquila, nos vamos a portar bien.

—Así me gusta. —y volviéndose a Draco— Cuando vuelva me gustaría charlar un rato con vos.

—¿Sobre qué? —dijo Draco a la defensiva— No necesito consejos…

—Molly, —la llamó Remus desde la puerta— ¿ya estás lista? Podemos ir juntos…

—Enseguida. —luego volvió a concentrarse en ellos dos— Ya les avisé a los demás que están abajo, quizá ustedes también deberían bajar a comer algo.

—Dentro de unos minutos. —le aseguró Harry que lo único que quería era que se fuera cuanto antes para poder seguir con la conversación.

La señora Weasley no agregó nada más, salió y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

—Por fin se fue. —dijo Draco suspirando aliviado y sin demorarse un segundo retomó en el punto que habían quedado— No puedo concebir que hayas creído las acusaciones de mi padre…

—No le creí… —dijo Harry— …pero está lo otro de Marcus y vos…

—Potter, tenés que aceptar el hecho de que yo tuve otros amantes. —dijo Draco irritado— Si dejás que los celos te dominen…

—No estoy celoso. —protestó Harry— Y lo que dijo tu padre de que te gustan los magos poderosos… y para vos yo soy poderoso…

—No soy el único que se deslumbra con el poder, Potter. Mi padre sin ir más lejos… arrastrándose ante un maníaco psicótico con ambiciones de dominar el mundo… que ni siquiera es sangrepura.

—Sí… —admitió Harry sonriendo débilmente, pero lo que lo turbaba persistía.

—No dejes que las manipulaciones de mi padre te confundan, Potter. Es un maestro de la intriga, para sembrar cizaña nadie mejor que él.

—Sí, ya sé… —la desazón de Harry se debía más que nada a la forma en que su cuerpo había reaccionado ante los avances de Lucius… se sentía culpable…

En ese momento oyeron el timbre.

—Debe de ser alguien de la Orden. —dijo Harry— Alguno de esos que no vienen muy seguido.

Y fue entonces que empezaron los gritos.

—¡Corran! —se oyó la voz de Ron. Y luego estruendos de hechizos disparados.

—¡Mierda! —maldijo Harry y corrió hacia la puerta— Draco, ¡vos quedate acá!

—¿Qué soy yo? ¿La damisela en apuros? —preguntó sarcástico pero no se movió de la cama.

Harry corrió hasta la escalera, bajo un par de peldaños y espió por encima del pasamanos, Hermione y Ginny salían precipitadamente y muy sorprendidas de la sala, las dos con las varitas preparadas. Ron retrocedía corriendo. Por la puerta ingresaba toda una horda de atacantes.

—¡Mierda! —eran por lo menos diez mortífagos, uno de ellos alzó la vista y le disparó un hechizo, Harry lo esquivó retrocediendo, el hechizo impactó en la barandilla, hubo como una explosión y un trecho de la escalera quedó reducido a astillas y Harry empezó a caer hacia el suelo, cinco metros abajo.

oOo


	22. La batalla de Grimmauld Place

**El tigre por la cola**

**Capítulo 22 – La batalla de Grimmauld Place**

Reaccionó con reflejos de buscador, giró en el aire y logró agarrarse del borde del primer piso para evitar la caída, pero tuvo que soltar la varita. Quedó colgando y expuesto en alto ante toda la banda de atacantes.

—¡Harry! —chilló Hermione al verlo en situación tan difícil y se tiró a un costado para esquivar un hechizo que le habían lanzado. Varios de los mortífagos empezaron a disparar maldiciones hacia arriba, sólo su absurda suerte podía explicar que no le acertaran. Las manos se le resbalaban pero no tenía suficiente fuerza para impulsarse hacia arriba, la otra posibilidad era balancearse y tratar de alcanzar más abajo la parte indemne de la escalera. En eso estaba cuando una maldición dolorosísima lo impactó en el hombro, lo obligó a soltarse de una mano. —¡Mierda! —no iba a poder sostenerse, iba a caer… ¡y Ginny estaba justo debajo de él.

Una mano le agarró la muñeca y lo izó.

—Draco…

—¿Sabés cuál debe ser tu forma de animagus, Potter? Un murciélago. Sos ciego, te encanta volar y tenés habilidad para mantenerte colgado de los objetos más extraños.

—¿Se trata de una broma?

—Lo mejor que se me ocurrió dadas las circunstancias. —dijo Draco y notó que un mortífago venía subiendo la escalera.

—¡Stupefy! —se oyó la voz de Hermione y luego la de Ginny lanzando otro hechizo de ataque.

—Se me cayó la varita. —le informó Harry desesperado, él también había visto al mortífago que subía hacia ellos.

—Yo me encargo. —dijo Draco, alzó una mano y giró apenas la muñeca. La onda no fue muy potente pero sirvió para que el mortífago tropezara, se tambaleara y cayera rodando hasta el descanso del retrato de la señora Black que estaba observando todo con malicioso regocijo.

—Volvé a la habitación y poné el cerrojo. —le dijo Harry.

—¿Y me tengo que esconder debajo de la cama también? —preguntó Draco desdeñoso; en ese momento se oyeron las risas descontroladas de un mortífago que había sido alcanzado por un Rictusempra de Ron— Si es de no creer, ¿qué es esto? ¿una fiesta infantil? ¿quieren matar a los enemigos a cosquillas? Hay que ponerse a pelear en serio.

—¡Harry, te necesitamos urgente! —gritó Hermione.

—¡Voy! Vos quedate acá. —dio un salto sorteando la brecha en la escalera y bajó a toda velocidad pasando por encima del cuerpo del mortífago que yacía en el descanso. Cuando llegó abajo pudo comprobar que sus amigos habían hecho bastante más que cosquillas. Dos mortífagos habían caído y se estaban batiendo furiosamente con los restantes. Había llamas en la sala.

—Aguamenti. —gritó Ginny y conjuró un chorro de agua que apagó el fuego.

Dos mortífagos se adelantaban para atacarlo.

— _¡Incarcerous!_ —pronunció Harry y su magia respondió, quizá por lo desesperado de la situación. Una cuerda se materializó en el aire y amarró al mortífago más próximo que perdió el equilibrio y se desplomó al suelo. Harry corrió, se hizo con la varita del caído y trató de lanzar un hechizo para desmayar, con desolación comprobó que la varita no sólo no le obedecía sino que además le había quemado la mano, maldijo y la quebró. Se dio vuelta de inmediato y quedó enfrentado al otro, que se había sacado la máscara y resultó ser una otra.

—¡Oh, el pequeñín Hawy! —sonó la voz aguda de Bellatrix Lestrange— No lo está haciendo nada mal.

Harry lanzó _¡Incendio!_ pero ella lo bloqueó. Frustrado, saltó hacia atrás para esquivar el contraataque y se preparaba para lanzar otra maldición cuando el grito agudo de una de las chicas distrajo su atención. Giró la cabeza sobre el hombro y vio a Ginny que alcanzada por una maldición volaba por el aire y terminó cayendo sobre la mesita ratona de la sala. Sorprendentemente la mesita resistió el fuerte impacto sin romperse.

En ese mismo instante se oyó la voz de Ron lanzando en rápida sucesión tres hechizos: el de piernas flojas, uno cortante y, su especialidad, el de regurgitación de babosas.

—¡Harry, cuidado, tirate a un costado! —le advirtió el grito de Draco, Harry obedeció de inmediato pero no pudo esquivar completamente el Furnunculus, la maldición le impactó en el hombro, en el mismo hombro que le habían herido cuando colgaba en la escalera, chilló de dolor, parte del brazo y parte de la espalda se le llenaron de ampollas. Bellatrix saltó acercándosele riendo a carcajadas, esa risa tan característica que sonaba como un cacareo demencial. _¡Crucio!_ —gritó, una vez más le tocaba sufrir una Imperdonable. Miles de clavos al rojo parecieron horadarlo hasta los huesos, no quería gritar, sus gritos distraerían a sus amigos… pero era un suplicio insoportable, se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Mientras tanto Hermione había bajado a otro mortífago y Ron había hecho reaccionar a Ginny.

—¡Potter! —gritó Draco bajando corriendo las escaleras, y con todo el impulso que traía arremetió contra su tía volteándola violentamente. Bellatrix demoró unos segundos en reaccionar, se volvió furiosa y atacó a Draco con un hechizo que lo levantó en vilo y lo estampó con violentísima fuerza contra la pared.

—¡Draco! —gritó Harry todavía temblando por la tortura y corrió a su lado— ¿Estás…?

—Estoy bien, Potter. —dijo poniéndose de pie agarrándose con una mano el vientre, él también temblaba un poco. Como si quisiera probar sus palabras se adelantó dos pasos hasta su tía, que había quedado a medias aturdida por el zarandeo de la acometida y a medias anonadada por intercambio entre ambos, y le dio un soberano puñetazo en la cara. Bellatrix se desplomó como una bolsa de papas y quedó tendida sin moverse.

—¡Harry! —volvió a llamar Hermione desesperada— Necesitamos ayuda acá, ya mismo.

Alzó la cabeza y estudió la situación. Se dio cuenta de inmediato de cuál era el problema. Los tres mortífagos que todavía quedaban en pie habían establecido una especie de formación codo con codo, con las espaldas protegidas por la pared. Uno de ellos se encargaba de desviar los haces de hechizos que les lanzaban, otro había levantado un escudo alrededor del grupo para atrincherarlos y junto con el tercero atacaban lanzando maldiciones como una ametralladora.

Ginny estaba en el suelo, probablemente tenía una pierna quebrada a juzgar por el ángulo imposible que formaba la pantorrilla, la cara de Ron sangraba a chorros, a Hermione le habían brotado tentáculos de las orejas que la estaban estrangulando.

Harry disparó una maldición con la mano hacia el trío de mortífagos pero el hechizo rebotó en el escudo y se desvió.

—¡Potter agachate! —gritó Draco, Harry obedeció pero sintió que algo se le clavaba en el hombro donde se le había formado una ampolla gigantesca. La ampolla explotó y le bañó el brazo y gran parte de la espalda con el contenido pegajoso y de aspecto infecto. Y alcanzó a ver en el suelo una especie de dardo cilíndrico verde que rodaba alejándose de él.

—Gracias. —dijo Harry y giró para ubicar el origen del proyectil. Era el mortífago que había rodado por la escalera hasta el rellano. En la mano sostenía lo que a Harry se le antojó una especie de pistola. El mortífago alzó la varita, la apuntó a su propia garganta y murmuró un encantamiento. Luego abrió la boca y se dejó oír una especie de aullido agudísimo que perforaba los tímpanos. Todos los vidrios explotaron haciéndose añicos y el piso vibró. Harry se defendió las orejas con las manos pero no pudo hacer nada contra la dentera. Hermione gimió y cayó al suelo.

Tenía que hacer algo, destapó una oreja y apuntó hacia el rellano. —¡Finite incantatem! —el encantamiento erró el objetivo, impactó en el retrato de la señora Black. Sorprendentemente, el cuadro se desprendió de la pared y cayó sobre la cabeza del mortífago noqueándolo. Con determinación, Harry se volvió hacia los otros tres que estaban superando a sus amigos y les descerrajó una andanada de hechizos en rápida sucesión… pero todo rebotaba en el escudo. Era tan frustrante como esa vez que había perseguido a Snape y no había podido acertarle con nada.

—Conque ésas tenemos… está bien. —dijo Harry destilando ira— Traten de parar esto. Se concentró para reunir hasta el último ápice de energía y gritó: — _¡Wingardium leviosa!_ —levitó el sofá y lo aceleró contra los mortífagos. El sofá golpeó a dos de ellos y los azotó contra la pared aplastándolos como a un par de bichos. Luego se volvió en dirección al lugar donde había caído su varita. — _¡Accio varita!_ —y fue recompensado con una lluvia de varitas, todas las que había sueltas en el recinto volaron hacia él, incluyendo la de Ginny que estaba demasiado aturdida como para agarrarla en la mano con fuerza. Luego se volvió muy calmo hacia el último mortífago en pie. — _¡Serpensortia!_ —pronunció.

—¡Matalo! —siseó en parsel. La víbora lo picó. El hombre rugió una maldición y se desplomó… pero daba la impresión de que seguía vivo. Harry no se acordaba del encantamiento para hacer desaparecer la serpiente, era algo de _vipera_ … Apuntándola, movió la varita deseando que desapareciera y, sorprendentemente, la serpiente se desvaneció en el aire.

Para cuando terminó, Ron ya había logrado hacerle desaparecer a Hermione los tentáculos estranguladores.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Como respuesta Ron escupió un montón de sangre y algunos dientes. Durante unos segundos, estudió el desquicio que había dejado sobre la alfombra. —¡Maldición! Otra vez perdí mi diente de la buena suerte, voy a tener que hacerlo crecer de nuevo.

—Harry. —dijo Hermione perentoria— Ginny está herida.

—Potter. —dijo Draco que estaba sobre el suelo próximo a Bellatrix— No me habías dicho que podías hacer magia sin varita.

Harry no hizo caso de la pregunta, había asuntos más urgentes que atender.

—¿Qué tan grave es? —preguntó.

—Es la misma pierna que me quebré en cuarto año. —dijo Ginny tratando de restarle importancia, pero se veía muy pálida— Sobreviviré.

—Voy a tratar de entablillársela. —dijo— Después podremos moverla a la cocina.

—Potter, deberías contestarme la pregunta.

—Cumpa, estás sangrando… tenés toda la espalda llena de sangre.

—Eso me hace acordar… me acertaron con uno de esos dardos… uno igual al que usaron con Scrimgeour.

—¡Oh, Harry! —gritó Hermione espantada.

—Potter, no deberías haber ocultado un talento como ése…

—Estoy bien. —dijo Harry tratando de tranquilizarla— Hizo reventar una ampolla que tenía en el hombro pero no se me clavó propiamente. Rodó debajo de aquella repisa. Apuntó la varita para conjurarlo.

—¡No uses magia sobre el dardo! —le advirtió Hermione— Podría alterarle…

—Potter…

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? —le preguntó Ginny.

—Sí, estoy bien.

—Potter…

—¿No te sentís mareado ni nada así? —insistió Hermione.

—Me duele la cabeza. —respondió, en realidad se estaba dando cuenta de que no se sentía nada bien— Pero debe de ser el mismo dolor de esta mañana.

—Potter…

—¿Estás seguro? —porfió ella— Te ves muy pálido.

—¡Cuidado con mi pierna, Ron! —se quejó Ginny.

—¡Potter!

—¡Ahora no, Malfoy! —se impacientó Harry, empezaba a sentirse mareado, quizá sí lo habían envenenado. O quizá se había sugestionado por las preguntas insistentes de sus amigos… quizá sólo estaba cansado, había consumido una gran cantidad de energía mágica en muy corto tiempo…

—¿Podés ayudarme a alzar a Ginny para moverla…?

—Potter… —la voz le había salido más débil— Estoy sangrando.

oOo

Hermione fue la primera que reaccionó y corrió hacia él. —Draco, ¿por dónde sangrás?

—Por la nariz. —dijo con sorna y se señaló la mancha que iba creciendo en la entrepierna— En realidad, me acabo de dar cuenta porque no me dol… ¡Aaayy! —aulló y se dobló en dos agarrándose el vientre, le había dado un calambre repentino que parecía retorcerle las tripas.

—Ron, —llamó Hermione— tenemos que alzarlo y llevarlo a la cocina. Harry, llamá por la chimenea a Hogwarts, que venga madame Pomfrey. No importa que la tengan controlada, necesitamos ayuda urgente.

—¿Qué… es…? —empezó a preguntar Harry.

—Está perdiendo el bebé. —dijo Hermione con brusquedad, Ron se acercó y alzó a Draco en brazos— ¡Date prisa! —lo urgió ella.

Draco cerró los ojos, el dolor era espantoso casi como un _Crucio_ localizado, sentía las entrañas como en llamas y el ardor se le extendía a las piernas. Podía haber sido el hechizo de Bellatrix o el golpe contra la pared, no lo sabía, solo era consciente del dolor y del liquido que sentía corriéndole por las piernas.

—¡Hermione! —gritó Ron en pánico— ¡Está sangrando muchísimo! — muy mareado, Draco bajó la vista y pudo distinguir la ropa de Ron que se iba empapando de sangre y gotas que iban cayendo al suelo.

—¡Potter! —llamó desesperado— ¿Donde estás?

—Acá estoy. —respondió Harry con voz agitada— Llamé a Hogwarts, pero Pomfrey no estaba, había ido a Hogsmeade. Hablé con la profesora McGonagall… dijo que venía para acá.

—Más vale que venga alguien rápido. —dijo Ron.

—¿La profesora estaba bien? —preguntó Hermione.

—Sí… —contestó Harry algo confundido, tenía los anteojos torcidos. —¿Por qué preguntás? Quedó espantada con la noticia, naturalmente, pero por lo demás me pareció que estaba bien.

—Preguntaba… —dijo Hermione—… porque ella es el Guardián Secreto. Sólo ella puede revelar la localización de la casa. Pensé que quizá alguien la había torturado para que le diera la información.

—Ponelo sobre la mesa. —instruyó Hermione a Ron— Necesitamos a Remus, habría que mandarle una lechuza… necesitamos ayuda.

—¡Merlín! —se quejó Draco, otra contracción se había iniciado y lo estaba partiendo al medio, el dolor se le irradiaba ahora también al pecho.

—Draco… —dijo Harry tomándole la mano— Draco… —repitió acariciándole los cabellos.

Draco no dijo nada, le apretó la mano, contuvo un sollozo y cerró los ojos. En ese instante lo único que quería era morirse.

—¿Donde está Ginny? —preguntó Ron —¿Ginny!

Desde arriba les llegó la respuesta. —Estoy bien. —dijo— Estoy ocupándome de amarrar con la varita a todos los que puedo. ¿Cómo sigue Draco?

—¿Por qué demora tanto! —gimió Harry, Draco notó que Granger le estaba sacando los pantalones.

—Harry, —les llegó de nuevo la voz de Ginny— le saqué la máscara a uno… ¡Es Lucius Malfoy!

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Harry, Draco se removió sobre la mesa y reprimió un gemido. Quería que la sangresucia se dejara de toquetear tanto porque no hacía sino reavivarle el dolor.

—¿Vas a poder salvar al bebé? —preguntó Ron.

—¡Silencio! —lo conminó ella severa y siguió murmurando varios encantamientos, segundos después dijo: —Estoy tratando de mantenerlo vivo.

—¿Cómo que mantenerlo vivo! —chilló Harry— ¡No puede estar tan mal! ¡Draco tiene que curarse!

—¡Ron…! —les llegó de nuevo la voz de Ginny, pero ahora sonaba en pánico, aparentemente se estaba desplazando arrastrando la pierna, Hermione le había puesto un encantamiento para aplacar el dolor— …el mortífago de la escalera… ¡es pelirrojo!

—¡Mierda! —aulló Draco, otro calambre terrible, tenía la sensación de que iba a vomitar las tripas en cualquier momento.

—¿Quién es…? —gritó Ron.

—Hermione… —dijo Harry y se desplomó al suelo.

—¡Harry! —chilló Hermione. Se oyó el timbre.

—¿Y quién será ahora? —la voz de Ginny.

—¡Harry, reaccioná! —el alarido de Ron.

Un _crac_ , alguien había desaparicionado. De nuevo un grito de Ginny: —¡Se escapó! No puedo subir los escalones… ¡alguien venga pronto!

—Harry…

—Draco aguantá. —dijo Hermione y parecía mover la varita con movimientos más lentos… _como si estuviéramos bajo el agua_ , pensó Draco, los sonidos se volvieron ecos extraños, los colores parecían abrillantarse, todo se había vuelto tan surrealista… y de repente todo se apagó.

oOo


	23. Todo a punto de desmoronarse

**El tigre por la cola**

**Capítulo 23 – Todo a punto de desmoronarse**

Siempre había considerado una necedad eso de quedarse sentado velando junto al lecho de un enfermo. Sin embargo, cuando abrió los ojos y distinguió la silueta de una persona sentada en una silla al lado de la cama sintió un gran alivio. Trató de incorporarse para sentarse pero el esfuerzo necesario era demasiado para él, se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la almohada. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y ese simple movimiento lo había dejado jadeante como si hubiese corrido un kilómetro. Su fallido intento había alertado a su acompañante, que quizá había estado dormitando hasta entonces.

— _¡Lumos!_ —el encantamiento produjo una luz tenue— Draco… —era la voz de Lupin.

—Mmm… —gruñó Draco, la cabeza le latía dolorosamente, sentía el cuerpo como si se lo hubiesen estrujado torciéndolo como a un trapo de piso y en la boca… un gusto espantoso.

Lupin le levantó un poco la cabeza y le puso la boca de un frasco en los labios. —Bebete esto, va a ayudar a que te sientas un poco mejor.

—Yo… —empezó a decir, pero se interrumpió dudando si ponerse a preguntar era lo que realmente quería. Estaba en la habitación, en su cama, las otras dos estaban vacías. El cuarto estaba aparentemente oscurecido por un encantamiento, olía a pociones y levemente a sangre.

—Madame Pomfrey está afuera. —le informó Lupin— Voy a ir a avisarle que ya estás despierto. Harry se encuentra bien, en caso de que estuvieras preguntándotelo, por suerte fue poco el veneno que penetró en su cuerpo; utilizando el veneno residual del dardo, Snape pudo preparar un antídoto. Esperamos que también pueda servir para Scrimgeour, lamentablemente lleva ya mucho tiempo sufriendo los efectos deletéreos, es posible que ya se hayan producido daños irreversibles. Harry estuvo casi todo el tiempo a tu lado, pero cada tanto tiene episodios de sangrado de la nariz, eso fue lo que le pasó hace un rato y tuvo que salir… —vaciló— Draco… no sé bien cómo decirte esto pero…

—Perdí el bebé, ¿no? —sintió como algo haciéndosele añicos en el interior, cientos de esquirlas de vidrio lacerándolo por dentro y una sensación de ahogo, como si un bulto le obstruyera la garganta impidiéndole respirar. Quería decir algo pero las palabras se resistían a conformarse y sabía que si abría la boca lo único que podría proferir sería un grito.

—Sí, —confirmó Lupin con tristeza, —lo siento… La maldición te impactó de lleno en el vientre…

—Lo sé… No quiero saber nada más… De todos modos ya había decidido que no la iba a tener… —la voz se le había tornado particularmente temblorosa al pronunciar la última frase— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

—Casi un día.

—¿Pudieron capturar al mortífago que logró desaparicionar? —preguntó cambiando el tema, quizá si hablaba de otra cosa le resultaría más fácil no hacer caso de la sensación de vacío que empezaba a formársele en el vientre y amenazaba con invadirlo por completo. ¿Por qué esa sensación de angustia? ¿Por qué ese sentimiento de tristeza? Si él nunca había querido esa hija… ¿por qué entonces lo afectaba tanto?

—No, Draco, pero… —era claro que quería decirle algo más y no se animaba.

—Hay algo más… —lo instó.

—Sí. —admitió Lupin con voz muy suave— Pero quizá sea mejor que llame a madame Pomfrey ahora, ella tiene que explicarte mucho sobre la parte física, detalles que…

—Suéltelo de una vez, por malo que pueda ser, es mejor que me entere cuanto antes. El suspenso me está matando.

—De acuerdo. —dijo e hizo una breve pausa— Estás bajo arresto acusado de conspirar en connivencia con los mortífagos. Hay aurores haciendo guardia en el corredor y en otras partes de la casa. Dado lo delicado de tu condición física no te llevaron detenido… procederán apenas tu estado de salud lo permita.

—Pero… ¿por qué?... quiero decir… ¿qué…? —balbuceó.

—Quedó en evidencia que existe un vínculo de sangre, magia familiar Malfoy, un vínculo entre padre e hijos… que le permite al padre localizar a cualquiera de sus hijos dondequiera que se encuentre. —dijo Remus— Sabemos que vos estabas al tanto de la existencia de esa magia familiar… y de que el hijo de tu padre que llevabas… serviría para ubicarte… en el Club y aquí mismo, a pesar del Fidelius…

—¿Cómo…?

—Tonks… Estaba a cargo de vigilar a tu padre cuando fui y le informé de tu estado. Ella se acordó de un incidente que había ocurrido cuando era chica. Aparentemente cuando tu madre estaba embarazada de vos, huyó de tu padre y fue a refugiarse a la casa de su hermana, tu tía Andrómeda. Tu padre pudo rastrearla por el vínculo que tenía con vos. Fue a buscar a tu mamá y la obligó a volver. Tonks era bastante chica cuando todo esto ocurrió así que fuimos a hablar con su madre, Andrómeda, para que nos lo confirmara. Fue en ese ínterin que alguien liberó a tu padre y lograron escapar.

—¿Dice que alguien lo liberó…? ¿Quién?

—No lo sabemos. —respondió Remus— Ninguno de los guardias resultó herido, eran todos miembros de poca experiencia, pero no creímos que fuera a haber problemas porque tu padre estaba encadenado. Usaron _Obliviate_ con los guardias… Moody, lamentablemente no estaba, ocupado…eh… en una misión…

—Buscando un horcrux. Sí, Potter me lo había dicho; Moody estaba buscando uno, ¿no?

Remus asintió. —Y quienquiera sea el que liberara a tu padre hizo un muy buen trabajo, conoce todo nuestro manejo interno, un espía. Pero igual queda el hecho de que tu padre sólo pudo encontrar la casa a través de vos.

—Ya veo… —dijo Draco con voz muy suave— ¿Eso es todo?

—Voy a llamar a Pomfrey. —dijo Remus poniéndose de pie.

La sanadora entró poco después y empezó a explicarle un montón de cosas que Draco no tenía ningún interés de oír, pero escuchó sin prestar demasiada atención. Si bien había perdido el bebé, los efectos de la poción persistirían. Existía la posibilidad de que volviera a embarazarse si no tomaba precauciones respecto al… sexo. Le estaba hablando de sexo justo cuando todo su mundo se desmoronaba… una vez más. Contraceptivos… aparentemente había una amplia variedad…

—Vea, por el momento no tengo ganas de relaciones sexuales.

—Es comprensible… pero Ud ya quedó embarazado en…

—Mi padre me violó. —le aclaró Draco.

La sanadora lo miró espantada y retrocedió un paso muy consternada. Aparentemente no le habían informado todos los detalles. Peor para ella si había herido su susceptibilidad… no era su culpa; y ella era una profesional, debería saber controlarse mejor.

Y segundos después, Potter había venido, se veía muy pálido y más flaco, si cabe. Los cabellos más desordenados que nunca, vistiendo una remera viejísima y unos jeans deshilachados. —Draco… —lo invadió una agradable sensación de calidez al verlo… su amante por tan corto tiempo… pero poco fue lo que le duró… no había simpatía en su mirada… más bien…

—¿Es cierto? —demandó.

—Señor Potter, —intervino madame Pomfrey inquieta— éste puede no ser el mejor momento…

Harry movió una mano en su dirección y la hizo callar con un encantamiento de silencio. —¿Es cierto? —lo urgió ignorando por completo las indignadas y mudas protestas de la sanadora.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —replicó Draco cauteloso.

—De que vos sabías del vínculo entre el bebé y tu padre.

—Sí. —y fue como si hubiese soplado una vela. La luz de los ojos de Potter se extinguió.

—¿Y qué papel jugué yo? ¿Fui una especie de experimento? ¿Algo para mantenerte entretenido?

Draco perdió los estribos. En ese momento no estaba para recriminaciones, apenas si podía mantenerse emocionalmente a flote, había perdido al bebé… y la amenaza de una condena en prisión.

—¡No estoy para reproches, ni para moralinas remilgadas, ni para puritanismos egomaníacos! ¡Andate y dejame de joder!

—¿Alguna vez te importé siquiera un poco?

Draco intentó sentarse pero se le despertaron todos los dolores. Le dolía la espalda, le dolía el vientre… ¡hasta los pies le dolían!

—Potter, me duele todo… yo… ¿podríamos hablar más tarde?

—¡No! —insistió con irritante obstinación— ¡Quiero saberlo ahora!

—No tengo nada que decir. —dijo Draco suspirando exhausto.

—¿Hubo en algún momento un _nosotros_? —Potter estaba preocupado por la relación entre ellos… al parecer poco le importaba que él estuviera enfrentando el prospecto de una condena de por vida en prisión.

—Si lo que querés es que terminemos… basta que lo digas y ya. —murmuró Draco bajando la vista— Decilo y andate, Potter.

—Pero… es que yo no quiero… ¿vos querés que todo termine? ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así? ¿Acaso todo lo que me dijo tu padre es cierto?

—¡¿Cómo tenés el descaro?! —aulló Draco— Bien que te guardaste de contarme los escarceos con mi padre, tuve que presionarte para que lo admitieras… ni a tus amigos se lo habías confiado… ¿Acaso lo disfrutaste, Potter? ¿Fantaseas con la posibilidad de que se repita?

Potter se había puesto colorado hasta la raíz de los cabellos. —No le dije nada a nadie porque no tuve la oportunidad… —tambaleó un poco y tuvo que sostenerse de la cama. Draco tendió automáticamente una mano pero la retrajo de inmediato. —Vos sabías del vínculo… —dijo Potter jadeante, de pronto parecía tan débil y enfermo— Deberías habérmelo dicho.

—¿Hubiera marcado alguna diferencia?

—Siempre me ocultan cosas. Dumbledore, mis amigos, la Orden… ¡y VOS también! Podrías habérmelo dicho… lo nuestro es tan importante para mí, habíamos logrado tanta intimidad… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? —había estirado una mano y el tono había sido casi un ruego.

—¿Qué hubieras hecho si te lo hubiera dicho, Potter?

—No sé… —gimió Potter— Pero hubiera servido de ayuda. Después de todo nosotros éramos…

—¿Éramos? —repitió Draco con un hilo de voz… en parte siempre había sabido… ¿temido?... que llegarían a ese punto. Nada bueno duraba para siempre… _tampoco esto_.

—Ya no sé lo que siento por vos. —susurró Potter— Por tu culpa estuve a punto de perder a todos los que quiero. —ése había sido un reproche duro— Necesito tiempo para…

—¿Tiempo para qué, Potter? —dijo fingiendo una sonrisa de suficiencia, aunque sentía el corazón destrozado— Tiempo para que vos puedas reflexionar mientras yo doy con los huesos en Azkaban… no vale la pena, Potter… Se terminó, nunca va a haber un _nosotros_ , probablemente nunca lo hubo… andate y no me jodas más. —había gritado lo último y el esfuerzo le había drenado la energía, notó que en algún momento de la conversación la sanadora había abandonado el cuarto y se habían quedado solos. Pero sus gritos de segundos antes la trajeron de vuelta.

—Señor Potter, vuelva más tarde si precisara decirle algo más… el paciente necesita calma y reposo… el esfuerzo le resulta sumamente dañino.

—No, —dijo Potter con voz estrangulada— no tengo nada más que decirle.

oOo

Más tarde tuvo otra visita. Que lo sorprendió bastante.

—¿Granger? —preguntó con voz débil.

—Preferiría seguir siendo Hermione. —dijo ella sentándose en el borde de la cama con un libro sobre la falda.

—¿Qué querés? —le espetó con mal humor.

—Sólo quiero hacerte algunas preguntas. —contestó ella.

—Preguntá nomás. —dijo Draco suspirando resignado— Aunque no alcanzo a explicarme para qué pueda servir.

—Hay algo que no cierra bien. —dijo ella— Y las respuestas quizá sirvan para…

—¿Qué querés saber?

—Te cuento… —empezó a decir ella y abrió el libro— Compré este libro en Knockturn Alley la última vez… los mellizos me acompañaron. El mismo día que compré el libro médico para ayudar a Harry…

—Dejá de lado los detalles, resumí. —demandó Draco.

—Es un libro sobre vínculos y otras cosas de las familias sangrepura. Es en su mayor un libro de Artes Oscuras… de ahí que haya tenido que ir a Knockturn Alley para conseguirlo. Si uno quiere averiguar algo sobre una familia… hay que poner un poco de sangre en la cubierta…

—¿Vos querés mi sangre? —preguntó Draco divertido— ¿Es que acaso no perdí suficiente?

—Sólo un par de gotas de sangre fresca.

—Está bien. —concedió Draco y estiró una mano; ella utilizó un alfiler para perforar la yema de un dedo, obtuvo un par de gotas y luego usó un encantamiento para curar la pequeña lesión— ¿Algo más?

—¿Es un vínculo de doble vía? —preguntó ella— ¿Podías sentir a tu padre?

—No. —respondió Draco— Nada que ver con el vínculo que vos estableciste con la elfa.

—Lo anulé. —le informó Hermione ruborizándose— Winky cobró interés por Dobby y…

—Ah entiendo… —dijo Draco riendo— ¿Qué te hace pensar que hay algo que no cuadra?

—Bueno… —dijo ella frunciendo el ceño— …si el vínculo funcionara como todos suponen que funciona… habría sido innecesario que alguien se viera en la obligación de ayudar a escapar a tu padre. Valiéndose del vínculo, tu padre podría haber desaparicionado por su cuenta y desde un principio.

—¿Y eso es todo? —preguntó Draco decepcionado, había esperado algo más sustancioso.

—No… ya sabíamos que teníamos un espía… y todos presumen que sos vos… pero si nos planteamos la hipótesis de que no fueras vos… entonces el espía tiene que ser necesariamente uno de nosotros…

—Granger, ¿estás tratando de probar mi inocencia? —preguntó Draco sonriendo divertido.

—No es ése mi principal objetivo. —le aclaró ella— Lo cierto es que detesto los misterios… y acá hay cosas que no están del todo claras. Estoy decidida a llegar hasta el fondo del asunto. Y he hecho algunos descubrimientos que…

—Me alegro mucho por vos. —la interrumpió Draco con tono condescendiente. ¿Cuánto más deplorable podía llegar a ser su situación? ¿Iba a resultar ahora que su vida dependía del empecinamiento de una hembra sangresucia determinada a resolver supuestos misterios? _¡Oh, Merlín, cuán bajo hemos caído los poderosos!_

—Draco… —agregó ella hesitante— Harry está muy herido porque no se lo habías dicho… pero ya se le va a pasar… estoy segura de que…

—Granger, creo que ya no queda nada más que agregar —la cortó Draco con tono helado— Si no es mucha molestia, quisiera descansar un poco.

oOo

—Pensá, Harry. —dijo Hermione— ¿Quiénes sabían que ibas esa noche al Club conmigo?

—Todos.

—¿Quiénes sabían que también iban Ron y Draco?

—Yo no. —aclaró Ron— Para mí fue toda una sorpresa. Igual que para vos y para Harry.

—Yo sí sabía. —dijo Ginny— Los mellizos me lo habían dicho. Saben que sé guardar secretos mejor que Ron.

—¿Y nadie más…? —insistió Hermione.

—Nadie más… a menos que cuentes los empleados de las tiendas que recorrimos para comprar la ropa. —dijo Ginny.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó Hermione haciendo castañetear los dedos y poniéndose de pie. ¡Lo sabía! Ahora tengo que hacer una llamada por la chimenea… pero sólo para conf… ¡Lo sabía!

—¿Qué es lo que sabías? —preguntó Harry desconcertado.

—Draco Malfoy podría ser inocente después de todo… ¡y sé de qué modo probarlo! —exclamó con satisfecho regocijo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Harry.

—Tengo un libro que me ayudó. —contestó ella— Pero ahora es imprescindible que hable con cierta persona. No va a tomarme mucho tiempo. Convoquen a todos. Y cuando digo a todos quiero decir _a todos_ , Malfoy también. Quizá deberíamos reunirnos en la habitación, no está en buena condición todavía. Dentro de media hora… ¡voy a probarlo!

oOo


	24. ¿Quién fue?

**El tigre por la cola**

**Capítulo 24 – ¿Quién fue?**

—¿Estamos todos? —preguntó Hermione dando un vistazo general alrededor.

—Casi, papá no pudo venir —dijo Ron haciendo una mueca. Estaban en la habitación de los chicos que lucía más pequeña con tanta gente. Ginny —con la pierna vendada—, Harry, Ron, Remus y Tonks sentados en la cama de uno de los extremos, la de Ron. La señora Weasley, Bill, Moody y Fleur en la del medio, la de Harry. Los mellizos estaban en la de Draco, como asimismo Snape… y el convaleciente naturalmente.

Hermione estaba de pie frente a todos y caminaba nerviosa de un lado al otro. En la mano sostenía un pesado volumen, quizá iba a utilizarlo en su exposición, o quizá sólo lo tenía porque le daba seguridad. —La razón que motiva esta reunión es el ataque…

—Sin preámbulos y al grano. —protestó Moody, la pierna solía incomodarlo cuando tenía que permanecer mucho tiempo sentado.

—Está bien. —concedió Hermione e hizo una pausa dramática— Draco no fue el convocó a Lucius Malfoy aquí. No pudo haber sido él.

—¿Por qué no? —intervino Ron riendo descreído— Él mismo lo admitió. La bastarda que llevaba encima estaba vinculada con su padre.

—No es cierto. —dijo Hermione con firmeza.

—Querés decir… —dijo Ginny reflexiva—…¿que el bebé no era de Lucius?

—¿Y de quién más podría haber sido? —saltó Snape fastidiado— ¿Mío?

—No sería de extrañar… —empezó a decir Fred, pero cerró la boca de inmediato ante la mirada asesina que le dirigió Snape.

—Era de Lucius… sobre eso no hay dudas. —dijo Hermione, le dirigió una rápida mirada a Draco que hasta el momento no había emitido sonido alguno y se volvió hacia Harry— Harry, ¿te acordás de la pregunta que te hice hace un rato?

—¿Lo que Lucius me había preguntado sobre Draco esa noche en el Club? —inquirió Harry con tono apático.

—Exactamente. ¿Podrías repetir lo que me contestaste?

—Está bien. —respondió y también desvió por un segundo los ojos hacia Draco, quien hizo una mueca de anticipación— Lucius dijo un montón de cosas desagradables… que no voy a repetir acá… pero también me preguntó que qué había pasado con el exceso de equipaje con el que había llegado Draco… en ese momento no le otorgué ninguna importancia a la pregunta… yo estaba en una situación peligrosa y tenía la mente ocupada con el problema urgente. Lo cierto es que después me olvidé completamente… hasta hace un rato cuando Hermione me pidió que hiciera un esfuerzo y le relatara lo más fielmente posible todo lo que había dicho Lucius esa noche.

—Según tu opinión, —dijo Remus— Lucius se estaba refiriendo al bebé… y si el vínculo realmente existía Lucius hubiera podido detectar la presencia de Draco en el Club… pero la pregunta sugiere que no detectaba nada.

—Un momento… —intervino Draco— Flint se dio cuenta… cuando me rodeó la cintura en el baño… hizo un comentario de que estaba aumentando de peso… yo pensé que él…

Harry se había puesto lívido al oír mencionar el nombre del ex amante de Draco, Hermione alcanzó a notarlo pero decidió ignorarlo y prosiguió: —No creo que Flint haya tenido oportunidad de hablar con tu padre esa noche, vos lo noqueaste y los dos, Lucius y Flint fueron detenidos no mucho después. Y Draco, ¿qué fue lo que tu padre te había dicho respecto del bebé? —preguntó ella— ¿Te acordás lo sorprendido que quedaste en St. Mungo?

—¿Realmente hace falta que conteste? —gruñó Draco— Vos ya sabés la respuesta.

—¡Contestá ya! —lo increpó Snape exasperado— Ya estoy harto de que todos actúen enfurruñados como si fueran chicos de cinco años.

—¡Oh, está bien! —se avino Draco— Me había dicho que iba a ser un varón y que el vínculo entre él y el bebé…

—¿Por qué un varón? —lo urgió Hermione.

—Siempre han sido varones. —respondió Draco— Todos los que tuvo mi madre fueron varones, aunque ninguno sobrevivió, excepto yo. Supongo que la poción que me hizo tomar debía tener como efecto adicional asegurarse de que el fruto fuera masculino… Y los Malfoy siempre han privilegiado hijos varones y los tienen en la más alta estima.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa difícil de catalogar.

—Quien sabe… —contestó Draco sin entusiasmo— Mi padre quería un heredero alternativo… y nunca le han gustado las nenas.

—Porque… —dijo Hermione sonriendo triunfante, abrió el libro y lo arrojó sobre la cama al lado de Moody—… el vínculo de los Malfoy sólo sirve con los hijos varones. Lucius hubiera podido detectar al bebé sólo si hubiese sido un varón… pero era una nena.

—¡Oh, mierda! —exclamó Harry, se arrodilló en la cama y estaba a punto de agregar algo más pero Moody se le adelantó.

—Todo esto puede ser cierto, pero Lucius Malfoy confesó que su hijo le había mandado dos lechuzas informándole sobre la situación de la familia… y sobre Potter que había empezado a aparecer por La Madriguera. Y eso debe de haber sido lo que permitió que los mortífagos atacaran La Madriguera.

—Pero yo no… —empezó a protestar Draco.

—No intentes negarlo, chaval. —lo interrumpió bruscamente el auror blandiendo la varita.

—No le mandé una lechuza ese díadiciéndole que Potter estaba allí. —insistió Draco— Y no creo que se decidieran a atacar al azar, si atacaron es porque _sabían_ que Potter estaba allí esa mañana.

—Ciertamente _alguien_ les informó. —acotó Lupin.

—Y está también la cuestión del ataque en el Club. —dijo Hermione retomando el control— Fue lo que me orientó a deducir quién había sido… me permitió acotar el número de sospechosos… si bien yo ya estaba barajando una hipótesis fundada… hablé con Bill hace una hora y lo que me dijo fue de mucho peso para arribar a una conclusión que creo cierta.

—Esa pregunta que me hiciste… —dijo Bill removiéndose inquieto y con evidente nerviosismo— …pero entonces vos pensás… ¡no!

—Lo lamento. —dijo Hermione apesadumbrada.

—¡No! —gritó Bill poniéndose de pie de repente, empujando a Fleur por la brusquedad del movimiento. Ella lanzó un chillido de protesta pero cerró la boca de inmediato cuando vio la expresión de Bill.

—Pero es verdad… —dijo Hermione con los ojos humedecidos de lágrimas.

—¡No lo es! —vociferó Bill, se le aproximó con dos largos pasos, la agarró de un hombro y la sacudió con violencia… luego se detuvo de golpe dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Ron saltó y fue en defensa de su novia. —¡Soltala, Bill! —lo increpó— Hermione no dice mentiras… y casi siempre tiene razón, vos lo sabés muy bien.

—¡Pero es que vos no entendés, Ron! —clamó Bill con los ojos fijos en Hermione— Ella está convencida de que es mamá.

—No, ella no puede pensar… —empezó a decir Ron y se detuvo en seco.

—Es cierto, Ron. —confirmó ella con voz muy suave.

—¿Qué te permite hacer una acusación como ésa? —intervino Ginny poniéndose de pie ella también. Los mellizos siguieron sentados pero habían acusado recibo, se habían puesto muy tensos los dos— Ella no se enteró de lo del Club sino después.

—No estoy diciendo que ella sea la espía… no deliberadamente —aclaró Hermione— Pero ha estado pasando información sobre nosotros… si bien sin intención maliciosa. Ella sabía que planeaban salir… ¿no es verdad, señora Weasley? —le preguntó directamente a la mujer que había permanecido callada hasta el momento.

No alcanzó a responder puesto que Bill habló primero. —La ropa…

—¿Qué ropa? —preguntó Harry.

—¡Merlín! —exclamó Ron empalideciendo— Draco te pidió que le consiguieras ropa… ¡y vos le contaste a mamá!

—Yo sólo le dije que ustedes planeaban una salida. Yo no sabía nada sobre el Club.

—Ella tampoco sabía. —intercaló Hermione— Pero se lo dijo a alguien que _sí_ sabía.

—¡Percy! —dijo George conteniendo una exclamación.

—La señora Weasley ha estado pasándole información a Percy todo este tiempo. —prosiguió Hermione hablando rápidamente— Se acuerdan del día anterior al ataque en La Madriguera… ella se había encontrado casualmente con Percy en Diagon Alley. Habían discutido y estaba llorando, había quedado muy trastornada. Los mellizos tuvieron que acompañarla de vuelta.

—Y ella debe de haberle dicho que Harry se había hecho presente. —dijo Fred— Mamá… explicanos… decinos cómo fue que… —pero la señora Weasley estaba llorando a mares y no dijo nada.

—Ese día del ataque cuando yo fui a La Madriguera… —dijo Harry con voz algo confundida— …¿Ud. le mandó una lechuza a Percy diciéndole que…?

—No… —sollozó ella—… yo no ordené un ataque. Percy me había dicho que iba a ir de visita esa mañana… pero cuando vos llegaste yo quise mandarle una lechuza para decirle que no viniera… pero Pig se había escapado. Finalmente mandé a Errol, pero no estaba segura de que le llegara la nota… Errol es…

—Ésa era la razón por la que insistía en usar lechuzas. —dijo Hermione— Le escribía a Percy.

—Y Percy fue esa mañana. —dijo Remus— Acompañado por una banda de mortífagos.

—¡No! —chilló la señora Weasley— ¡Percy no puede estar del lado de ellos!

—¡Sí que puede! ¡Percy es uno de ellos! —saltó Ron— ¿No te acordás? —preguntó volviéndose hacia Draco— Flint no se sorprendió en absoluto cuando me vio. Dijo incluso…

Draco se incorporó un poco. —Es cierto, no se sorprendió de de encontrarme esa noche el Club, ni de que Weasley estuviera conmigo. Él ya sabía que íbamos a estar allí. Supuso que estábamos en pareja.

—No puede negar que fue él. —dijo Hermione presionándola— Y fue Ud. la que le abrió paso a los mortífagos a Grimmauld Place.

—No veo que sea posible. —señaló Snape— Sólo el Guardián Secreto puede revelar la localización.

—Así es. —confirmó Hermione— La profesora McGonagall le dio a Draco un trozo de pergamino con la dirección, Draco lo leyó y la señora Weasley lo destruyó arrojándolo a la chimenea… pero no fue eso lo que hizo, debe de haber arrojado otra cosa y se guardó la dirección… y se la dio a Percy. Pero por entonces Harry estaba ciego y así no les servía. Por eso no atacaron de inmediato. Las ceremonias mágicas requieren una víctima indemne para que den resultado.

—Todas las veces que me preguntaba cómo estaba… si mejoraba… —dijo Harry con voz quebrada—… yo creía que era porque estaba preocupada por mí… pero…

—Percy siempre preguntaba por vos. —dijo la señora Weasley conteniendo los sollozos— Yo estaba convencida de que él estaba sinceramente preocupado. Me había pedido que se lo informara… cuando estuvieras completamente recuperado. Pero en realidad no llegué a decírselo…

—No fue necesario que se enterara por Ud. —dijo Harry— Él me vio en el Club.

—Pero… —dijo Ginny— Si bien mamá estuvo pasándole información a Percy… eso no quiere decir que Percy esté trabajando para Ya Sabés Quién…

—No creo que esté trabajando para Ya Sabés Quién… —opinó Moody— Pero quizá sí para Lucius… debe de haber sido Percy el que lo hizo escapar.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —se preguntó Remus.

—Yo creo que por ambición. —dijo Fred— Pero George cree que hay algo más…

—Está enamorado. —dijo George.

—¡¿De mi padre?! —exclamó Draco sin ocultar su disgusto.

—¡No! — dijo George— No estamos seguros, pero creemos que siempre tuvo algo por Hermione. La bruja más brillante del siglo y todo eso. Nosotros solíamos fastidiarlo constantemente porque era claro que a ella le gustaba Ron. Lucius puede haberse aprovechado de eso, puede haberlo convencido de que, quitando a Ron del paso, podía terminar siendo para él…

Hermione quedó perpleja. —Yo nunca… no, no puede ser…

—¿Por qué, mamá? —preguntó Bill en ese momento— ¿Cómo…?

—Yo no sabía que estuviera trabajando para alguien más, de haberlo sospechado no le hubiese dicho nada. Lo que hice… lo hice porque es mi hijo. Él me escribió hace un tiempo, me dijo que quería volver a casa, pero aclaró que no quería volver como un fracasado. Quería probarle a su jefe que podía resultar un agente muy valioso y de esa forma obtener un ascenso. Había tenido algunos problemas por culpa de los mellizos que con sus bromas lo habían hecho quedar muy mal frente a sus superiores. Me pidió que le proporcionara algunos datos, nada importante, fechas y lugares de reuniones. De esa forma él pudo impresionar bien a la gente del Ministerio, demostrándoles que disponía de recursos para obtener datos. Cuando vinimos a Grimmauld Place me dijo que quería la dirección para poder venir a visitarme… se la di. No me pareció que tuviera nada de malo, él era uno de nosotros… y todos viviríamos juntos acá. Pero él nunca vino a visitarme…

—… y se guardó la dirección para atacar en el momento oportuno. —dijo Snape.

—…y la tarde que atacaron, —continuó ella como si no hubiese oído— me mandó una lechuza diciéndome que iba a volver, pero que antes quería hablar conmigo, quedamos en encontrarnos en un bar de Diagon… fui y estuve esperando y esperando… pero nunca apareció…

—Quiso alejarte de la casa, Molly, para que no te pasara nada… —dijo Remus.

—Yo no sabía… —agregó conteniendo los sollozos— …yo no sabía que iba a venir para atacar a su hermano y a su hermana.

—En realidad vino por mí, no por ellos. —dijo Harry— Y creo que debe de haberles dado instrucciones a los mortífagos que estaban con él… no usaron maldiciones para matar… a mí me necesitaban más o menos entero y…

—¡Oh, Merlín! —gimió Ginny, las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas— Yo me había dado cuenta de que estabas actuando raro… y traté de decírselo a Harry… el día del agujero en la pared del baño…

—Perdón, Ginny… —trató de disculparse Harry angustiado.

—A mí nadie me hace caso… —siguió lamentándose Ginny— La vez de la Cámara de los Secretos tampoco me hicieron caso…

—Oh, mamá… —gimió Ron.

—Lo siento, señora Weasley, —dijo Tonks que estaba tan conmocionada como todos— tengo que arrestarla.

oOo


	25. Epílogo

**El tigre por la cola**

**Epílogo**

—¡Draco, esperá! —llamó Harry bajando de prisa las escaleras.

—No creo que haya nada más que decir, Potter. —dijo Draco acomodándose la capa.

—¿Adonde vas? —le preguntó y le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Snape que estaba esperando con evidente impaciencia a un par de metros.

—A la Mansión. —respondió Draco— Dado que me exoneraron de todos los cargos y que ya soy mayor de edad puedo tomar posesión. Hay, eso sí, muchísimo papeleo y otros asuntos que debo atender antes de que empiecen las clases.

—¿Vas a volver? —preguntó Harry— Yo sé que estuve mal y…

—Fue divertido mientras duró. —dijo Draco— Pero en realidad nunca hubo un _nosotros_. Volvé con tus amigos, Potter. Y espero que la pasen muy bien todos juntos.

—No voy a quedarme acá todo el tiempo, voy a ir a Godric's Hollow… es algo que hace rato quería hacer y hasta ahora no había podido. Me hace falta algo de tiempo para mí. Pero… perdoname, por favor… no podés terminar esto así, por favor, Draco. Te pido disculpas por las cosas que te dije, estaba enojado… y vos me habías ocultado cosas. Por favor, quedate… o al menos volvé una vez que hayas puesto en orden tus asuntos.

—Nos veremos en la escuela, Potter. Y no pierdas tiempo buscándome en el tren, voy a ir mediante transportación propia, directamente a la escuela. —dicho lo cual, dio media vuelta y salió.

—Harry. —sonó la voz de Remus, venía bajando la escalera portando una valija en la mano.

—¿Ud. también se va? —preguntó Harry acusador.

—La Mansión Malfoy es muy grande y solitaria. Severus me invitó.

—Me detesta… —dijo Harry— Me enojé tanto con él… y él no tenía la culpa. ¡Soy tan boludo!

—Nunca hay que perder la esperanza. —dijo Remus.

—La esperanza es un demonio con cara de ángel. —enunció Snape con su habitual cinismo y enfiló hacia la puerta.

—Dale algo de tiempo hasta que las cosas se enfríen un poco. Le tocó pasar por una situación muy difícil de la que todavía no sale del todo… dentro de dos semanas todo puede cambiar.

—Pero…

—Siempre existe la posibilidad de reconquistarlo… quizá tengas que _cortejarlo_ , van a estar en la misma escuela, tenés todo el año.

—Ni siquiera sé si voy a tener tiempo para eso, son tantas las cosas que tengo que hacer.

—Encontrarás el tiempo. Si uno realmente quiere algo, busca el tiempo para conseguirlo… no valen las excusas. Y aquellos que amamos merecen que les dediquemos tiempo.

—Voy a tratar…

—Convendría que no te limitaras a sólo tratar… Mientras tanto, hay otros que también te quieren y te necesitan.

oOo

Después de que Lupin se fue, Harry bajó a la cocina. Hermione estaba sentada a la mesa con Winky, lucía triste y desorientada. Las valijas ya la esperaban junto a la puerta, iba a pasar el resto de las vacaciones con sus padres. Todos se estaban yendo y la casa iba quedando vacía. Los Weasley también, volvían a La Madriguera. Al señor Weasley lo habían suspendido en el Ministerio, luego de que hizo público que Percy era un mortífago. Cualquier mínima esperanza que hubieran tenido de que lo nombraran ministro en reemplazo de Scrimgeour se había esfumado definitivamente.

Las cosas siempre pueden ponerse peor, pero por el momento todo estaba muy mal.

Scrimgeour seguía luchando contra la muerte, al parecer el antídoto había llegado demasiado tarde.

—Nos encontramos en Kings Cross para tomar el Expreso. —dijo Harry.

—Es mejor así. —dijo ella, tenía los ojos enrojecidos— Igual él no era bueno para vos. No lo considero mala persona, pero como novio tuyo… vos te merecés a alguien mejor.

—Él es el mejor. Y voy a recuperarlo. ¿Cómo sigue Ron?

—Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que pasó… —Harry los había oído discutiendo la noche anterior, pero todo indicaba que esa mañana había logrado deponer las diferencias— … bastante bien, está muy consternado… pero tiene a su familia, eso ayuda. No van a mandarla a Azkaban, ella actuó equivocadamente… muy mal sí, pero no con mala intención. De todos modos…

La señora Weasley estaba internada en St. Mungo. Había sufrido un colapso nervioso.

—Todo es un lío.

—Y todavía tenés pendiente los horcruxes, y Voldemort, y hay que averiguar cuál era el plan original de Lucius… — Lucius Malfoy era inmune al Veritaserum. Lo único que habían podido sacarle hasta el momento habían sido las respuestas que se había mostrado dispuesto a proporcionarles voluntariamente. Snape estaba trabajando en la elaboración de un nuevo suero de la verdad, más potente, pero aún estaba en la etapa experimental.

—Todavía tengo que salvar al mundo. —dijo Harry sentándose a su lado.

—Ron también está contento de que Malfoy y vos hayan roto. —no era precisamente el mejor comentario si su intención era animarlo un poco. Harry no quería escuchar ese tipo de cosas, se levantó de inmediato y enfiló hacia la puerta.

—Tengo que ir a empacar. —dijo a modo de excusa y salió.

Subió las escaleras en tres etapas, tuvo que detenerse dos veces para recuperar el aliento, y la segunda vez tuvo que sentarse en un escalón durante unos momentos porque se había mareado. Cuando entró en la habitación, sus ojos derivaron inmediatamente hacia la cama de Draco. Ron estaba allí, penando su angustia.

—Se fue, ¿no? — le preguntó.

—Sí.

—¿Pudiste hablar con él?

—Sí, pero él no quiso…

—Lo lamento. —dijo Ron.

—¿Lo lamentás? ¿Y por qué lo lamentas? —le espetó Harry irritado. Después de lo ocurrido todos ya sabían que Draco y Harry habían sido bastante íntimos, quizá no novios o amantes… pero casi— Todo el mundo me ha estado diciendo que es mejor que hayamos roto… con la excepción de Remus quizá… incluso los que no sabían lo que había entre nosotros, como Moody, me han dicho que es mejor que me mantenga lo más apartado posible de Draco. Todos me dicen que con un Malfoy nunca se sabe, que bien me puede apuñalar por la espalda mientras estoy durmiendo. ¿Acaso vos no vas a decirme lo mismo? ¿No vas a aconsejarme que vuelva con Ginny? ¿Como las insinuaciones que hacía tu mamá?

—¡Por Melín, no! No quisiera que mi hermana estuviera con alguien que prefiere a otro chico. Y además… tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo un poco más de cerca… y sé que no es tan malo… no tanto como siempre lo había creído.

—Bueno… al menos eso es un comienzo. —dijo Harry con una sonrisa— Aunque no deja de ser sorprendente, un Weasley haciendo un comentario más o menos amable sobre un Malfoy…

—No somos tan diferentes, él y yo, según resultó los dos tenemos mortífagos en la familia. No te angusties, Harry, las cosas van a arreglarse cuando volvamos a la escuela.

—Eso espero.

—¿Estás seguro de que no querés venirte con nosotros?

—Sí. —respondió Harry convencido— Quiero ir a la casa que fue de mis padres. No voy a quedarme ahí, sin embargo. Voy a volver a acá hasta el día que empiece la escuela. Soy el nuevo Guardián Secreto, se supone que voy a estar seguro.

Habían cambiado el Guardián Secreto, había sido preciso puesto que no sabían cuántos más se habían enterado de la localización. El cambio prevenía que pudieran volver, sólo aquellos que Harry invitaran podrían ubicar la casa. De todos modos, había dejado de ser el cuartel de la Orden. Podría haberse dicho que ahora tenía un hogar propio adonde regresar… no dejaba de ser algo bueno.

Pero eso sí… iba a estar solo…

**FIN**

**Nota del Traductor**

Aquí termina _El tigre por la cola_ … ¡buah! sniff… ¡termina todo mal! Están separados y hay un montón de asuntos que quedaron colgados.

Menos mal que hay una segunda parte, _Costo del servicio_ es su título. Es una novela incluso más larga que ésta. Empezaré a subirla dentro de unas semanas… paciencia.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron comentarios y también a los que no los dejaron, pero leyeron la historia.

Nos reencontraremos pronto.

Chau.

:)


	26. Regreso a la escuela

**El tigre por la cola II – Costos del servicio**

**Capítulo 1 – Retorno a la escuela**

—Harry, —lo llamó Hermione desde su asiento cuando lo vio levantarse y enfilar hacia la puerta del compartimiento— ¿adónde vas?

—Oh… —dijo Harry deteniéndose de golpe— …este… voy al baño.

—Sinceramente, Harry,—replicó ella revoleando los ojos— sabés bien que no está en el tren. Ya controlaste dos veces. No sigas insistiendo. Falta poco para llegar, ¿no deberías empezar a cambiarte?

—Está bien… —respondió dejando caer los hombros resignado— Creo que voy a…

—No. —dijo ella poniéndose de pie— Vos quedate acá con Ron. Yo voy a ir al otro compartimiento con Ginny y Luna.

Harry se dejó caer en el asiento, derrotado. —Ya sé que había dicho que no iba a estar en el tren, pero…

—No te angusties, cumpa. —lo animó Ron— Va a estar allí cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts. Vos ya sabías que iba a estar muy atareado con los trámites y todos los otros asuntos.

—Ya sé. —repitió pasándose la mano por los cabellos— Es sólo que… pasaron dos semanas… y lo extraño tanto… y por como metí la pata… no sé…

—Todos nos equivocamos. —dijo Ron. Harry alzó los ojos y lo miró. Ron y Ginny habían cambiado mucho durante esas dos semanas. Todos los Weasley habían cambiado después de enterarse de que Percy era un mortífago y de que la señora Weasley había estado pasándole información sobre la Orden.

Ron había perdido peso, lo cual lo hacía parecer más alto. El pelo había perdido brillo y tenía las mejillas hundidas. Los pocos chistes que se permitía de vez en cuando sonaban siempre forzados. Si notaba que alguien lo miraba fijo desviaba la mirada incómodo con una mueca de disgusto. Ginny también había cambiado, ella que siempre era como un volcán… se mostraba apática y casi no hablaba.

Harry se veía más o menos igual… más cansado quizá. Había estado trabajando mucho limpiando la casa con Dobby. Y había ido a Godric's Hollow a visitar las ruinas de la casa de sus padres y sus tumbas. Se sentía exhausto y de vez en cuando tenía episodios de mareos… pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Y después de todo… sus metas en la vida eran de relativamente corto plazo: vivir lo suficiente para matar a Lord Voldemort.

—Bueno… al menos este año tenemos montones de compartimientos desocupados. —acotó Ron con fingido entusiasmo.

—Sí. —dijo Harry— Casi uno por persona. —era cierto. Si bien los de séptimo año volvían casi todos. Los padres no se habían animado a mandar a sus hijos… con la guerra y todo eso. Eran muy pocos los alumnos de primero que habían subido al tren. —Va a ser un milagro si tenemos más de tres alumnos nuevos por Casa.

—Oh, bueno… pensá que tiene sus ventajas. ¿A quién le gusta andar tropezándose con esos enanitos fastidiosos? Quizá hasta nos asignen cuartos individuales. Por otro lado, Fred y George no van a tener tanta afluencia de clientes en la nueva sucursal que abrieron en Hogsmeade.

—Si, es una lástima. —dijo Harry.

—Pero si es de no creer… —los recriminó Hermione entrando de nuevo— ¡todavía no se cambiaron! Más vale que se den prisa o van a terminar apareciendo ante todos en ropas muggle.

—Bueno, Snape no va a estar presente para quitarnos puntos. —apuntó Ron con diluido optimismo— Por lo menos una buena. —Snape no iba a volver a la escuela, lo buscaba el Ministerio; pero además, su posición había quedado comprometida en el círculo de los mortífagos. Lucius Malfoy había estado libre durante unas horas antes de que la Orden lo recapturara, quizá le había pasado a Voldemort información sobre Snape, que había sido uno de sus interrogadores.

—¡Apúrense! —los conminó Hermione y volvió salir.

—Disculpala, ha estado muy tensa. —dijo Ron sacándose la remera.

—¿Es por los NEWTs?

—No. —dijo Ron abotonándose la camisa y colocándose una toga que le quedaba chica— Es porque no recibió la insignia de Prefecta Mayor.

—¡Oh! —dijo Harry. Él también se sacó la remera y estaba por ponerse la camisa cuando lo atacó un mareo, tambaleó y se desplomó abruptamente sobre el asiento.

—¿Estás bien, cumpa? —dijo Ron acercándosele muy inquieto.

—Por lo menos estoy mejor que Scrimgeour. —dijo haciendo una mueca, los efectos del veneno volvían ocasionalmente— Ya se me pasó.

—¿Te ayudo a vestirte? —ofreció Ron poco convencido de que le estuviera diciendo la verdad.

—Ni siquiera sé si quiero volver. —confesó Harry— Quiero decir… hasta Neville me preguntó si era cierto que Ginny estaba embarazada. —gracias a Rita Skeeter todos creían que Harry era una especie de sátiro… más manchas para su ya más que vapuleada reputación.

—Ginny va a tener que lidiar con un problema similar… o peor. —señaló Ron— Corren rumores de que la plantaste porque preferías un trío con Hermione y conmigo. Y si seguís con los mareos van a empezar a decir que sos vos el que está preñado.

—Me pregunto que es lo que estará pensando Hermione… por lo del trío digo. —dijo poniéndose la toga que estaba toda apelmazada y olía a humedad. Aparentemente él también había crecido, puesto que notó que le quedaba algo corta… y de mangas también. —Bueno, creo que ya estoy listo… dificulto que pueda hacer mucho más para mejorarlo. Ahora… a ganarme a Draco de vuelta…

—¿Tenés algún plan? —preguntó Ron.

—Remus me sugirió que lo cortejara. No sé… estaba pensando…

—Flores, chocolates, una cena a la luz de las velas… —dijo Ron sonriendo, Harry se sonrojó.

—Bueno, quizá después… este… lo primero es conseguir que vuelva a hablarme.

—Con Malfoy esas cosas no van a dar resultado.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Harry con genuina curiosidad.

—No es una chica. Vos tenés una idea equivocada… aunque creo incluso que cosas así tampoco servirían con algunas chicas… Ginny, por ejemplo. Malfoy no es un mariconcito que te va a dar una cachetada por lo que le hiciste… para unos días después caer fascinado en tus brazos porque le regalaste una docena de rosas rojas.

—Ron… —dijo Harry admirado— no sabía que supieras tanto.

—Yo soy un chico. Vos también. Pensá como un chico, no como un tonto, enamorado perdido, que quiera ganarse a una Hufflepuff estúpida… estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy, nada menos, el Príncipe de Slytherin… la verdad, cumpa, es que no te envidio lo que te toca.

oOo

—¡No vino! —exclamó Harry mirando alrededor muy alterado.

—Bueno, yo ya quisiera que empezara la distribución, —se quejó Hermione— ¿por qué se están demorando tanto?

—Deben de estar tratando de encontrar a los profesores. —dijo Ron con una risita. —era cierto, la mesa del personal parecía vacía. Ya no estaba Dumbledore; tampoco Slughorn que había desaparecido un día llevándose todo y sin decirle nada a nadie. Y tampoco estaba Snape. Los huecos eran muy notorios. Sin embargo, para Harry, la ausencia de Draco en la mesa de Slytherin era mucho más importante.

—Lupin va a llegar mañana. —comentó Hermione— Quiero decir, el profesor Lupin, tendremos que acostumbrarnos a llamarlo otra vez así. Todavía no sabían si iba a cumplir funciones de profesor de Pociones o de DCAO.

—Ojalá se apuren. —gruñó Ron— Tengo hambre.

—Oh, ya empiezan. —informó Dean. Ginny que había estado sentada al lado de Seamus, se levantó y fue a sentarse al lado de Neville.

—¿Pasó algo? —inquirió Ron con recelo.

—Me estaba preguntando si lo que escribió Rita Skeeter sobre Harry era cierto. —respondió Ginny ruborizada— Todos están convencidos de que Harry se pasó todas las vacaciones encamándose, alternativa mente y de manera conjunta, con todos y cada uno de nosotros.

—¿¡Cómo se atreven!? —bramó Ron.

—No ahora, Ron. —trató de calmarlo Hermione, el pelirrojo lucía como si quisiera empezar a repartir puñetazos a diestra y siniestra— La orgía no va a empezar hasta que estemos en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. —agregó en voz alta Hermione, varios de los de la mesa se sonrojaron avergonzados— ¿Es que ustedes no tienen ninguna otra cosa que hacer? Sinceramente…

—Ejem, ejem… —el carraspeo, seguido por la aparición de la mujer que parecía un sapo, trayendo al Sombrero Seleccionador en una mano y un banquito en la otra, hizo que todos se volvieran horrorizados hacia ella.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —dijo Ron y Harry gruñó furioso.

—Ya les había dicho que es la vicedirectora a cargo. —les recordó Hermione— Al menos esta vez no va a estar como profesora de DCAO. La nombraron para _supervisar_ la escuela… aunque _espiar_ sería una mejor descripción.

—Ahora, niñitas y niñitos, —empezó a decir Umbridge, Harry tuvo que contenerse para no saltar de su asiento e ir corriendo a estrangularla— los voy a ir llamando de a uno por los nombres y ustedes…

—No se pierdan la cara de McGonagall, no le conocía esa mirada asesina— apuntó Ginny— Tengo la impresión de que este año vamos a ser testigos de enfrentamientos sangrientos entre las dos.

—¿Este año no hay canción? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí, justo ahora empieza. —dijo Hermione. El Sombrero abrió la arruga que le servía de boca y entonó:

_Nuevamente nos reunimos en tiempos de tribulación…_

La puerta del Gran Salón se abrió y dos figuras aparecieron bajo el dintel, distrayendo la atención de todos. ¿Quiénes eran los que llegaban tarde?

_Si eres valiente como un león, entonces eres un…_

—Harry, —dijo Hermione— es Malfoy.

Hubo movimientos inquietos en todas las mesas cuando reconocieron al recién llegado, desde el sector de los Slytherin se oyeron algunos vítores amortiguados que saludaron la llegada de su líder no oficial. El Sombrero siguió cantando pero ya nadie parecía prestarle atención.

Harry tragó ostensiblemente al verlo. Llevaba una toga escolar nueva y que lucía recién planchada. Abierta adelante, dejaba ver las vestiduras verde oscuro debajo. Se adelantó caminando entre las mesas sin desviar la vista en ningún momento hasta que llegó a su lugar habitual. Sólo Crabbe estaba allí, Goyle había sido transferido a una escuela del Continente. Tomó asiento y lo mismo hizo el que lo acompañaba.

Harry se había quedado mirándolo fijo, pero no se molestó en disimularlo, todas las miradas del salón estaban clavadas en ellos. El acompañante se quitó el capote, era Blaise Zabini, quien en ese momento se inclinó hacia Draco y le susurró algo al oído.

El sombrero cambió la tonalidad de la voz a una de evidente fastidio, se había dado cuenta de que nadie lo escuchaba.

_Cada uno de vosotros tiene algo especial_

_que ofrecerle a la escuela en tiempos de necesidad_

_uníos para enfrentar al enemigo y a la adversidad._

oOo

—¡Está tocándolo! —exclamó Harry escandalizado. Zabini le había puesto a Draco una mano sobre el hombro.

—Harry, —dijo Hermione— vos tocás a Ron constantemente.

Umbridge llamó al primero de la lista.

—Algreen, Gavin.

—¡No de ésa forma! —se lamentó Harry. Zabini le había apartado unas hebras del flequillo hacia un lado y la mano se demoraba más de lo necesario.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, Pansy también está que echa humo de celos. —señaló Ginny. Era cierto, bastaba mirarla.

—Pero… —empezó a decir Harry con una desagradable sensación en el estómago. En ese momento alguien vino y se le sentó al lado. Harry hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando la reconoció.

—Hola Ron-Ron. —saludó Lavender en voz baja, para no interferir con la distribución, y con cierto aire muy satisfecho— ¿Cómo te va?

—¿Qué querés? —le espetó Ginny sin disimular la hostilidad.

—Vine a socializar un poco, nada más. —dijo con una sonrisa y bajó la vista hacia el vientre de Ginny.

—No. —dijo Ginny apretando los dientes— No estoy embarazada.

—¿Y tu mamá? —preguntó Lavender con voz diáfana— Me enteré de que pronto le van a dar el alta en St. Mungo. Supongo que estarán todos _muuuy_ contentos.

—Lavander, —intervino Harry que se estaba conteniendo para no golpearla en la cabeza con un plato— ¿para qué te acercaste?

—Oh, yo… —dijo con la más inocente de las expresiones— vine para ver más de cerca a mi hermano. —hizo un gesto hacia el chico de primero que acababa de ponerse el Sombrero.

El Sombrero hizo una breve pausa y determinó: —Ravenclaw.

—Bien, entonces… —dijo Hermione con brusquedad— ya lo asignaron, ahora rajá de acá.

—No hace falta ser grosera. —replicó Lavender fingiendo consternación— ¿Se trata de inestabilidad de humor por cambios hormonales? Tengo un kit casero para determinar embarazo, si te hace falta.

—Que te quede bien claro, —vociferó Hermione airada— Ninguna de las dos estamos embarazadas de Harry. —había hablado en voz muy alta y se produjo un silencio repentino en todo el Salón, todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ella. Hermione agachó la cabeza avergonzada, Harry seguía con los ojos fijos en Draco, cuya expresión había permanecido imperturbable.

—Ejem… —carraspeó Umbridge sumamente contrariada— Pasamos ahora a la letra C.

—Eso sí que estuvo encantador. —apuntó Lavender— También me enteré de que a los Weasley ya no se los respeta en el Ministerio.

—¡Callate! —siseó Ron furioso. La traición de Percy no había tomado estado público pero Lavender estaba al tanto por los chismes en el Ministerio.

—¿Qué es lo que estás buscando? —le preguntó Harry con desconfianza, algo se traía entre manos la muy zorra.

—Oh, nada... sólo…

—Harry, —Hermione le advirtió dándole un golpe en un hombro— Prestá atención. —dijo escuetamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry alzando la vista y observó a la que acababa de sentarse en el banquito de selección. Era una nena pálida de aspecto desamparado, con cabellos rubio platinado recogidos en dos trenzas. Los ojos, de color azul, parecían demasiado grandes para su carita. —¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó; no tenía la menor idea de quién pudiera ser, pero si Hermione le había llamado la atención supuso que debía de tratarse de algo importante.

—Err… Cybele Dougall… —respondió Hermione— Pero no es eso… mirá…

—Hufflepuff. —declaró el Sombrero.

—¡Oh, genial! —se quejó Ron— Ellos ya tienen dos y nosotros ninguno.

—Pero si no es eso lo que… —dijo Hermione frustrada.

Lavender la interrumpió. —¿Pero qué diablos le pasa a Malfoy? —preguntó en voz alta. Muchas cabezas se volvieron hacia el Príncipe de Slytherin.

Harry miró a Draco y estuvo a punto de pararse y correr hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Draco tenía la mirada clavada en la nena, el semblante pálido como el un fantasma… y le caían lágrimas brillantes por las mejillas. La nena, totalmente ajena al drama que se desenvolvía alrededor, enfiló hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff y tomó asiento entre dos chicos de segundo. Recién entonces notó la mirada fija de Draco que no la había abandonado en ningún momento, se removió en el banco, nerviosa.

Draco se inclinó hacia Zabini y le dijo algo al oído. El chico de tez negra, alzó la vista y miró por unos segundos a la nena, luego le susurró algo al alumno que tenía sentado del otro lado. El mensaje fue pasando de uno a otro, cruzó a la mesa de Hufflepuff y finalmente le llegó a Cybele. La nena pareció sobresaltarse y miró hacia Draco, quien se limitó a ofrecerle un breve gesto de asentimiento y luego desvió la atención hacia sus compañeros de mesa.

—¿Será que ahora va a empezar a elegir de entre las bien jovencitas? —apuntó Lavender sarcástica— Típico, sin embargo; los Malfoy tienen debilidad por los cabellos rubios. Quizá lo hizo acordar de su madre. Oí que había fallecido durante el verano.

—Ya basta de parlotear. —la increpó Ginny. Harry había quedado perplejo ante la escena y siguió así durante el resto de la distribución. Finalmente resultó que fueron asignados en Gryffindor unos cuantos.

—¿Estás celosa? —dijo Lavender dirigiéndose a Ginny con tono burlón— ¿Estás interesada ahora que Harry te plantó? Según se comenta, Malfoy es soberbio en la cama y al parecer patea para los dos lados.

—¡Vos no entendés nada! —chilló Ginny—Durante este verano, Draco perdió mucho más de lo que vos puedas imaginarte.

—¿Así que ahora es Draco? —preguntó Lavender entrecerrando los ojos— Parece que esto de tener un mortífago en la familia sirve para conseguir inusuales compañeros de cama.

—Lavender… si sabés lo que te conviene… ¡rajá de acá! —la amenazó Harry con tono asesino.

—Alumnos. —dijo la profesora McGonagall poniéndose de pie—Hay algunos anuncios que debo hacer y quiero que todos presten la debida atención porque son muy importantes.

Ron empezó a rezongar de hambre, Ginny le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa y Hermione lo conminó a que se callara. La directora prosiguió:

—Primero, el Bosque Prohibido es zona vedada para los alumnos. No se permite el uso de magia en los pasillos. En el tablero de anuncios encontrarán una lista de objetos y artefactos prohibidos. Segundo,…

—Ejem, ejem…

La directora se volvió con brusquedad hacia la odiosa mujer. —Ud. está aquí sólo como una observadora. No tiene ninguna autoridad para introducir decretos ministeriales, ni para aplicar penitencias, ni para expulsar a nadie. Ahora, como iba diciendo… —retomó McGonagall.

Pero Umbridge no estaba dispuesta a ceder. —Niñas y niños, es posible que yo no…

—Es una tradición que sea la directora la primera en dirigirse al alumnado, los otros miembros del cuadro de profesores… —empezó a increparla la profesora McGonagall con los dientes apretados.

—Pero… como tú has apuntado… *risita*… mi querida Minerva, yo no soy parte del cuadro de profesores… pero como tú sabes, todavía faltan algunos…

—No hay ningún problema a ese respecto.

—¿Debo presumir entonces que los profesores de Pociones y de Defensa están demorados?

—Se harán presentes mañana.

—Pero no a tiempo para las clases. —insistió Umbridge.

—Pero Ud. no puede enseñar, debe limitarse a supervisar. —le espetó la directora con acritud— Ahora guarde silencio, _por favor_ , y permítame continuar con los anuncios

—Sabía que esas leyes que estuve revisando iban a resultar de utilidad. —dijo Hermione con regocijo.

—Tiene mucha influencia. —le recordó Lavender— Más te vale tener cuidado con Umbridge.

—¿Qué podría hacer? —preguntó Ron desdeñoso.

—Como les decía… —prosiguió McGonagall— Debido a la situación de guerra, nos hemos visto obligados a introducir algunos cambios. Se permitirán visitas periódicas de los padres, siempre y cuando no interfieran con las actividades académicas. No todos los días, naturalmente, una vez a la semana es lo razonable. Sólo los alumnos de séptimo tendrán autorización para ir a Hogsmeade, pero los menores también podrán ir si van acompañados por sus padres o por algún alumno del último curso. Es conveniente que se desplacen por la escuela siempre de a dos. No es una regla, es una recomendación que nos permitirá a todos sentirnos más seguros. Las clases de DCAO serán obligatorias para todos los alumnos de sexto y de séptimo, incluso para aquellos que no tienen planeado presentarse para el NEWT. También habrá prácticas y simulacros para saber cómo actuar si llegaran a producirse situaciones de emergencia.

—Como otro ataque de mortífagos. —masculló Seamus.

—Sólo resta un anuncio más. Los alumnos designados como prefectos mayores de este año. El Prefecto Mayor es… Draco Malfoy. —hubo vítores en la mesa de Slytherin y abucheos en la de Gryffindor.

—¿Pero en qué estaban pensando cuando lo nombraron? —se quejó Seamus— Ni siquiera deberían haberle permitido que volviera a la escuela. Corren rumores de que tuvo que ver con el ataque de los mortífagos el período pasado.

—Probablemente porta la Marca Oscura. —apuntó Neville.

—El Profeta publicó que eso no era cierto. —señaló Dean.

—Lo que publica El Profeta son todas mentiras. —insistió Neville— También publicó un montón de mentiras sobre Harry. ¿No es así, Harry?

Harry prefirió no contestar. No iba a opinar si estaba de acuerdo o no con la elección, Draco era el Prefecto Mayor y él se sentía muy contento por su novio… errr… ex novio.

—Y la Prefecta Mayor es… —Hermione apretó la mano de Harry—…Susan Bones.

Los Hufflepuffs vivaron el anuncio. Pero un sinfín de miradas sorprendidas derivaron hacia Hermione.

oOo

—Malfoy, ¡esperá! —llamó Harry, tratando de abrirse paso entre el mar de alumnos que abandonaban el Gran Salón.

—¿Qué querés? —lo increpó Zabini interponiéndosele.

—Quiero hablarle… —Harry quería llamarle la atención pero Draco no pareció reparar en él, seguía con la mirada concentrada en la nena, Cybele.

—Potter, —Zabini lo agarró de un brazo y lo arrastró hasta un nicho de la pared— ¡dejalo tranquilo!

—¿Y si no quiero! Con qué derecho venís a decirme…

—Él no quiere hablarte, ni verte, ni tener nada que ver con vos. Si sabés lo que te conviene más vale que no te le acerques.

—Pero…

—Si eso no te conforma, tratá por lo menos de no meterlo en más problemas. Su posición en Slytherin es muy precaria, no la empeores. Si tratás de acercarte a él lo ponés en peligro. Dejalo tranquilo.

—¿Por qué no puede decirme todo esto él mismo?

—Porque no quiere tener nada que ver con vos. Lo cual incluye no hablarte.

—¿Él dijo eso?

—Sí. —respondió Zabini— Y me pidió que te devolviera esto. —sacó de un bolsillo el collar con el pendiente de cristal de roca— Dijo que vos entenderías.

Harry lo miró unos instantes sobre su palma, era el que le había regalado a Ginny… ella le había dicho que lo había perdido. —Yo… ¿qué es lo que pasa con esa nena? —preguntó con voz débil.

—La nena… —repitió Zabini— Ni yo mismo lo sé… Draco se pone como chiflado cada vez que ve a una nena rubia. Al principio él… —se interrumpió y no completó la idea—…ahora es como que… las adopta.

oOo

—Harry, —lo llamó Hermione, venía acompañada por Ron— Por fin te encontramos. Vamos a la Sala Común.

—Está bien.

—¿Adónde te habías metido, cumpa? Apenas terminó el banquete desapareciste.

—Tenía que hablar con alguien…

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó Ginny.

—Él…

—Señor Potter, —lo llamó la profesora McGonagall aproximándosele— Quiero tener una palabras con Ud. en mi despacho… ahora.

—Por supuesto. —dijo— Los veo más tarde en la Sala Común, chicos.

—Señorita Granger, —dijo Umbridge que acababa de aparecer— Unas palabras con Ud. en mi oficina.

—¿Ahora? —replicó Hermione con tono erizado.

—Ahora. —ratificó ella y le hizo una seña para que la siguiera.

Ginny y Ron, la observaron alejarse e intercambiaron miradas muy extrañadas.

oOo


	27. Propuesta insólita, parejas inauditas

**Costos del servicio**

**Capítulo 2 – Propuesta insólita, parejas inauditas**

—¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber? —preguntó Umbridge con voz melosa.

—¿Mezclado con Veritaserum o con veneno? —replicó Hermione con aspereza al tiempo que tomaba asiento. Había puesto todos sus sentidos en alerta al entrar en la oficina del sapo… de Umbridge. Era una habitación bastante espaciosa, con chimenea y otra puerta que conducía a lo que probablemente era un baño. La decoración hacía gala de chabacanería, mobiliario excesivamente ornado y un sinfín de cuadros y otras cosas colgando de las paredes, de colores estridentes que se casaban muy mal con los muros sobrios y oscuros del castillo.

—Oh, vamos, señorita Granger, ¿cómo se le ocurre que podría hacer algo así? —dijo Umbridge desestimando como disparatado el recelo, pero el tono la delataba, Hermione estaba segura de que su presunción era acertada. —Ud. y yo somos personas adultas, comportémonos como tales.

—Bien entonces, —la instó Hermione— No perdamos más tiempo, ¿para qué me ha hecho venir?

—No hace falta precipitarse tanto. —dijo Umbridge replegándose detrás de su escritorio— Sé que tiene obligaciones de prefecta pero su novio y los demás sabrán ocuparse por el momento. Y los deberes de prefecta mayor no le competen a Ud.

Hermione sintió una desagradable sensación en el estómago, empezaba a avizorar hacia donde apuntaba la conversación. —Debería haber presupuesto que Ud. tendría algo que ver con eso. —bramó airada. Umbridge nunca la había amilanado, en su momento no había tenido ninguna inhibición para criticarle en la cara su deplorable método de enseñanza.

Hermione había sido desde muy pequeña una persona destinada al éxito. Antes de Hogwarts había sobresalido en la escuela muggle, había sido siempre la primera de su clase. Algo que no le había aportado popularidad precisamente, pero sí satisfacción personal. Para ella, la popularidad era algo que solía sobreestimarse.

Cuando había recibido la carta de Hogwarts se había sentido sorprendida, contenta y asustada… en ese orden. Sorprendida de que la magia realmente existiera. Cuando enfrentada con situaciones inusitadas importantes, la mente humana puede adaptarse o alterarse. Hasta ese momento, para ella la magia había sido una palabra para explicar cosas que la gente no entendía, aunque lo cierto era que a ella le habían ocurrido cosas… inusuales. De chiquita había tenido episodios de magia descontrolada, que fueron haciéndose menos frecuentes a medida que crecía. El control de su talento había sido excepcional, logró suprimir su magia innata sin tomar real consciencia de que lo que hacía. No obstante, cuando se enteraron de cómo eran las cosas, tanto ella como sus padres habían afrontado la sorpresiva novedad con mucha compostura.

Después se había sentido contenta. Finalmente iba a entrar a formar parte del grupo de gente al que realmente pertenecía. Pero se le habían generado inquietudes asimismo, ella estaba en desventaja respecto de otros que habían crecido rodeados de magia.

Cuando había ingresado a Hogwarts sus expectativas no habían sido descollar en todo. Nacida de muggles, la magia era algo muy nuevo para ella. La mayoría de los otros habían sido criados en un mundo de magia. Pero su mente había podido adaptarse a la magia con facilidad y de manera sorprendente. Había logrado ser mucho mejor que buena, había logrado llegar a ser la mejor, y eso le había ganado el respeto de los otros. Con algunas excepciones… algunos de mente estrecha como Malfoy que la habían vituperado llamándola sangresucia. Pero casi todos la respetaban. Y en particular los profesores. Y había sido el profesor Flitwick quien en tercer año le había dicho en una ocasión: —Ud. sí que haría una excelente prefecta mayor, señorita Granger.

Y esa idea se le había quedado grabada en la mente, junto al constante terror de fracasar en los exámenes. Y a pesar de que su desempeño siempre era excepcional… temía… temía la posibilidad del fracaso que terminaría arrebatándole la satisfacción de ser prefecta mayor. En su fuero interno sabía que lo merecía, era la bruja más brillante de la escuela y muy sensata además. Y como buena Gryffindor era valiente, sin llegar al extremo de la temeridad. Ese año había vuelto a la escuela convencida de que le asignarían la ansiada insignia.

No haberla conseguido había sido un golpe muy duro. Y peor aun… McGonagall había nombrado a Malfoy, un aspirante a mortífago. Y a ella la habían relegado.

—La mandé llamar para hablarle de lo que a Ud debe de parecerle una injusticia. —dijo Umbridge— Sin embargo, la directora se mostró de acuerdo conmigo cuando le señalé que Ud. era una persona demasiado valiosa para quedar limitada en la posición de prefecta mayor.

—¡¿Cómo?! —reaccionó Hermione indignada, se había pasado buena parte de las vacaciones investigando para la directora, ¿cómo era posible que…?

—La profesora McGonagall no puede haber…

—Puedo asegurarle que pudo. —la interrumpió Umbridge, su cara de sapo iluminada de regocijo.

—¡No! —replicó Hermione poniéndose de pie— No tengo por qué seguir escuchando…

—Tome asiento, señorita Granger. —demandó Umbridge perentoria— Tengo una proposición que hacerle.

Hermione obedeció, pero humeaba de furia. —¿Con qué me va a salir ahora?

—Tengo la intención de reinstaurar la Escuadra Inquisitorial.

—¡Suficiente! —vociferó Hermione y se paró con tanta violencia que hizo caer la silla hacia atrás. Apretó los puños y empezó a temblar, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo indecible para no desbocarse, no era momento para perder la compostura, no podía perder la calma… ¡pero qué ganas que tenía de pegarle a la muy… arpía!

—No corresponde que se descontrole. —dijo Umbridge.

—¿Quiere resucitar ese despropósito que había montado la última vez usando a los Slytherin como matones? —la increpó Hermione resoplando— ¿Esa farsa de _inquisidores_ que no eran sino un hatajo de abusadores con vía libre para cometer tropelías?

—Así es. —confirmó Umbridge, a ella también las mejillas se le habían encendido— Reconozco que la vez anterior cometí un error, ese chico Malfoy no estaba a la altura, abusó de sus atribuciones para acometer contra Potter.

—¿Y cuál es su idea ahora? ¿Ponerme a mí al frente de la Escuadra?

—Exactamente. —dijo Umbridge— Una posición que detenta más poder que el de prefecta mayor. Tendrá Ud. acceso a todas las Casas… y todo un grupo de personas a su cargo, a las que podrá dirigir según lo juzgue apropiado. Tendrá Ud. derecho a deducir puntos puesto que no me cabe la menor duda de que sabrá ser imparcial.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó Hermione, hipnotizada, mal que le pesara, por el amplio abanico de posibilidades de acción que se le abrirían.

—Porque Ud. es la persona más indicada. —dijo Umbridge con voz sedosa y entrecerrando los ojos.

—Porque siempre estoy con Harry. —la corrigió Hermione— Ud. quiere que espíe a mi mejor amigo. —la fascinación de segundos antes se le había esfumado, Umbridge no apreciaba su inteligencia, sólo la consideraba la más abordable del trío.

—Oh… eso no estaría de más ahora que lo menciona,— dijo fingiendo que le había aportado una buena sugerencia— y también al joven Weasley… con un mortífago en la familia, no sería de extrañar que…

—¿¡Cómo se atreve!? —aulló Hermione rabiosa sacando la varita, Umbridge se encogió en su asiento— ¡Trata de sobornarme para que traicione a mis amigos!

—Pero… una posición como la que le ofrezco, significaría un mérito excepcional, de gran peso en su récord escolar, multiplicaría sus posibilidades laborales en el futuro, le permitiría obtener un puesto de importancia en el Ministerio, compensaría con creces la desventaja que significa su condición de nacida de muggles.

—¡Tamaño descaro! —rugió Hermione, pegó media vuelta y salió azotando la puerta detrás de sí. Hervía de ira, le temblaba todo el cuerpo… pero había algo más… culpa… por un momento se había sentido tentada por la oferta.

oOo

—Tome asiento, señor Potter. —le indicó la directora con voz enérgica— Hay algunos asuntos que tengo que discutir con Ud..

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Harry con cautela.

—Para empezar… su comportamiento durante las vacaciones. —dijo incisiva como quien alude a alguien que se hubiese dedicado a martirizar animalitos indefensos durante todo el verano.

—Vapuleado a hechizos y ciego por haberle hecho frente a los mortífagos. —resumió Harry— Sí, lo acepto, fue todo culpa mía según puedo inferir por su tono.

—¡No se ponga impertinente! —lo amonestó con severidad, luego hizo una pausa y sacudió la cabeza— Disculpe, creo que no fue la mejor forma de abordar el asunto. Me estoy poniendo vieja, a veces me olvido de que los jóvenes…

Harry siguió escuchándola sin decir nada, dejó que su mirada derivara alrededor, la oficina de Dumbledore era la misma… pero también era diferente. La ausencia del fallecido director se hacía mucho más notoria en ese despacho. Toda la miríada de artefactos brillantes había desaparecido y la percha de Fawkes estaba vacía. De pronto sintió que se le dificultaba respirar, sentía como si algo se le hubiese atravesado en la garganta, pero tenía que guardar las formas… aunque lo que más quería en ese momento era escapar de ahí. Uno de los retratos era el de Dumbledore, que en ese momento dormía pacíficamente en su sillón. Era mejor que durmiera, era muy pronto… no sabía si estaba preparado para hablarle… ¿se despertaría alguna vez y hablaría?

—¿Dónde está Fawkes? —preguntó, y acordándose en ese momento agregó: —¿Dónde está la espada de Gryffindor?

—El fénix y la espada desaparecieron la noche del funeral de Dumbledore. —respondió escuetamente McGonagall, aparentemente no era un tema sobre el que quisiera explayarse puesto que pasó de inmediato a otra cosa— Ahora Harry… me gustaría hablar respecto de tu… _apego_ con el señor Malfoy.

Se puso tenso de inmediato. —Lucius… ¿qué hay con él?

—No… —replicó ella—… quiero decir… el otro.

—Draco. —dijo él, así era como lo pensaba. El señor Malfoy era Lucius.

—Según tengo entendido durante las vacaciones se… volvieron bastante íntimos.

—¿Y qué? —le escupió con descaro. Ya estaba harto de que todos se metieran a opinar y a darle consejos sobre sus relaciones.

—Harry… eso tiene que terminar.

—Ya se terminó… traté de hablarle hoy… no quiso.

—Me alegro. —dijo ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción— Ahora bien… con esto no quiero decir… no es que objete tus preferencias…

—¿Se refiere al hecho de que soy gay o quizá bisexual? —no estaba dispuesto a mostrar timidez al respecto, al paso que iba lo más probable era que terminara muriendo virgen, pero no iba a demostrar vergüenza por sus inclinaciones.

—Sí… quiero decir…la señorita Weasley hubiese sido ideal para vos… pero no veo inconveniente que sea un chico… pero si ése fuera el caso preferiría que fuera alguien más… Gryffindor.

—¿Tiene Ud. en mente alguien en particular? —preguntó sarcástico.

—No en particular… si bien se me ocurren algunas posibilidades… el señor Finnigan, por ejemplo, es un muy buen chico…

—Muy buen chico, estoy de acuerdo, y muy heterosexual también. No creo que resultaran las cosas entre nosotros.

—¡Ah! ya veo… el señor Longbottom quizá… —sugirió ella a continuación— Es un poco torpe… — _más bien un desastre ambulante_ , pensó Harry, pero se guardó muy bien de expresarlo en voz alta— …pero es sangrepura y sus padres fueron aurores.

Harry se tomó unos segundos para considerarlo, se hizo una imagen mental de Neville acometiendo a los tropiezos en dirección a él, enardecido de pasión, una expresión lasciva en el rostro mofletudo, con los calzoncillos bajos, alrededor de los tobillos y debajo de la panza regordeta su… —¡Dios! —exclamó Harry con una mueca de disgusto.

—Dean Thomas… no tiene que tratarse de algo real necesariamente. Bastaría que fingieras interés en alguien, yo podría hablar con él para convencerlo. —Harry podía imaginarse la escena, McGonagall hablándole a un Dean de ojos desorbitados: _Veamos, señor Thomas, en lugar de una penitencia… que le parecería fingir durante el resto del año cierto interés romántico por el señor Potter._

¿De qué se trataba todo eso? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Por qué de golpe esa compulsión de encontrarle pareja?

—Uno de los chicos Creevey… cualquiera de los dos serviría… los dos te adoran.

Harry se mordió el labio, el horror lo invadía de sólo imaginarlo. Colin jadeante: _¡Oh siií, Harry! Inclinate un poco más… así… un poco más a la izquierda… ¡sí, justo así!... ¡ya casi llego!... ¡ya!... ¡ay no! Me quedé sin película… quedate en esa posición mientras cambio el rollo._ O el peor de los escenarios: _Invité a mi hermano para que nos hiciera unas tomas, espero que no te importe… quiero decir… no todos los días se pierde la virginidad con el gran Harry Potter. Después voy a mandárselas a mi mamá y a mi papá, con un autógrafo tuyo. Y cuando terminemos quizá Dennis también quiera probar…_

—Profesora… ¿qué es todo esto? Parece empeñada en empujarme a tener sexo… ¿va a terminar encerrándome con Filch en un armario?

—Harry… —dijo suspirando—…me doy por vencida. Dumbledore era un maestro para manipular a la gente reteniendo al mismo tiempo la mayor cantidad posible de información… yo no sirvo para eso.

—Dígame entonces las cosas como son.

—Han empezado a correr rumores sobre Draco y vos… queremos extinguirlos antes de que se transformen en un incendio.

—¿Y qué hay de tan terrible en que se sepa?

—Harry… debemos conducir a la gente en una guerra. Una guerra contra los mortífagos. Necesitan creer en vos, Harry. Sos el estandarte que los guía. Si se enteraran de que estás acostándote con el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, la mano derecha de Vol… Volde… Voldemort, si se enteraran de que tu amante lleva la Marca en el brazo… perderían la fe en vos.

—Ya hace mucho que perdieron la fe en mí.

—No es verdad… algunos quizá, pero incluso a esos les gustaría estar equivocados… y si se corre la voz de que estás en una relación con un mortífago…

—Pero querer forzarme a una relación con otro chico… —protestó Harry

—Para cubrir las apariencias, no es preciso que sea otro chico. La señorita Weasley puede servir. Así la gente podrá verte como un joven equilibrado preparado para enfrentar el futuro.

—Que es matar a un mago oscuro. No le veo mucho sentido a todo esto, voy a estar en Hogwarts, y no expuesto a la consideración del mundo mágico.

—La escuela va a estar bajo constante supervisión del Ministerio. Habrá muchos aurores vigilando, conviene que seas discreto, muchos de ellos pasarán informes a sus superiores sobre tus actividades.

—Ya veo. —a Harry no le gustaba que se metieran en su vida privada pero no le parecía mal que incrementaran las medidas de seguridad. Y la referencia que había hecho la profesora le brindaba la oportunidad de desviar el tema— Hay varios túneles que deberían ser estrechamente vigilados.

—Sé de la existencia de algunos, quizá vos podrías ayudarme indicándome algún otro…

—Profesora… hablé con Kingsley…

—El horcrux… debe de haber mencionado que es muy posible que esté en Hogwarts…

—¿Ud no tiene ninguna idea de dónde…?

—Lamentablemente no. Lo cierto es que Dumbledore ya había considerado esa posibilidad. E investigó, sin resultados… y él tenía muchos recursos para detectar el mal… muchos más que yo, obviamente.

—¿La Sala de los Pedidos?

—Fue lo primero que controló.

—¿Los subsuelos?

—Los investigó de forma exhaustiva. De haber habido algo lo habría encontrado.

Harry pensó en la Cámara de los Secretos. Era algo que Dumbledore no había encontrado.

—Profesora, hay… —se interrumpió porque sonó un timbre.

—Hay alguien afuera, voy a ver. —se puso de pie y fue a abrir— Señorita Granger. —anunció en voz alta.

Hermione entró como una tromba, muy colorada y más desgreñada que nunca. Se sentó sin esperar a que la invitaran y respiró hondo varias veces para calmarse. Finalmente habló y no precisamente con buen tono. —¡Ud. sabía lo que el sapo ése se traía entre manos!

—No me pareció del todo mal, lo reconozco. —dijo la directora.

—¿¡Cómo?!

—¿De qué están hablando? —inquirió Harry desorientado, pero ninguna de las dos le prestó atención.

—¡Ud. me vendió a ella! —le recriminó Hermione.

—¡Claro que no! —se defendió McGonagall— E igual no hubiese podido hacer nada, tengo las manos atadas.

—Según todo lo que investigué, el nombramiento de los prefectos es una decisión que le compete a la directora.

—No fue así en este caso. Tuve que decidir bajo presión. —admitió con renuencia.

—¿Quiere Ud. decir que fue Umbridge la que eligió a Draco y a Susan Bones? —preguntó Harry que empezaba a entender.

—No. —respondió McGonagall y enfiló hacia el armario en el que Dumbledore guardaba el pensieve. Lo sacó, lo trajo y lo depositó sobre el escritorio. Luego tocó el borde con la varita y un par de segundos después una imagen fantasmal de Dumbledore apareció por encima.

—Señor… —dijo Harry pero se interrumpió de inmediato, la imagen no era sino una memoria.

—¿Están todos presentes, Minerva? —preguntó el espectro.

Ella no contestó, tampoco tomó asiento. Se había puesto de repente muy nerviosa y había apretado las manos fuertemente para disimular el temblor.

—Espero que estén los tres presentes. Si falta alguno deberán llamarlo.

—Es preciso que venga Ron. —dijo Harry.

—Está bien. —dijo la directora con cierta reticencia y fue hasta la chimenea. Se comunicó con la sala común de Gryffindor y le pidió al que contestó: —Llame a Ronald Weasley, dígale que venga a mi despacho inmediatamente.

Esperaron unos momentos en silencio. Fue Hermione la que habló primero. —Harry, Umbridge va a organizar un nueva Escuadra Inquisitorial. Quiere ponerme a mí al frente… y que le pase información sobre Ron y vos.

—¿Aceptaste? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —reaccionó ella ofendida— ¡¿Cómo podría hacerles algo así a mis mejores amigos!?

—Deberías aceptar. —dijo Harry.

—¡Harry! ¿Cómo me decís una cosa así?

—¿Se encuentra Ud. bien, señor Potter?

—Presumo que Ud. eligió a Susan Bones porque la tía integra el Wizengamot y por lo tanto Umbridge se va a cuidar mucho de interferir en su labor. —dijo Harry reflexivo— ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

—Sí. —admitió la directora a regañadientes— No pude nombrarla a Ud., señorita Granger, porque… esa mujer le hubiese hecho la vida imposible, le hubiese creado tantos problemas que probablemente hubiera terminado interfiriendo incluso con su rendimiento académico. Y éste es el año de NEWTs. A Susan Bones no puede hacerle nada, la tía de Bones es su superiora en el Ministerio.

—Entonces lo que me dijo ella es cierto. Fue Ud. la que me desestimó como candidata.

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó Ron que acababa de entrar.

—Así es… por la razón que apunté antes… pero hay otra además… no va a tener tiempo para ocuparse de manera responsable de las tareas que desempeña la prefecta mayor… los tres van a estar muy ocupados cumpliendo misiones para la Orden y seguramente tendrán que ausentarse de Hogwarts en varias oportunidades. Y Ud, señor Potter, tendrá que retomar las clases de Oclumencia.

—Yo creo que es una buena idea que vos estés al frente de la Escuadra Inquisitorial. —dijo Harry— Quiero decir, sería mucho peor si llegara poner a otra… como Parkinson, por ejemplo.

—¿Y por qué no a Malfoy? —intercaló Ron.

—Malfoy es prefecto mayor… —le recordó McGonagall— … va a estar muy atareado con todas la obligaciones que ello implica. Y tampoco creo que sea una buena idea que la señorita Granger acepte la proposición… como ya les dije van a estar muy ocupados… y no estoy hablando de los NEWTs.

—Pero si Hermione acepta, —interpuso Harry— va a poder informarnos de las cosas que Umbridge esté tramando. Y puede pasarle informaciones inocuas sobre nosotros para conformarla. Si elige a alguna otra va a ser peor.

—Un razonamiento sensato. —opinó Ron.

—Dumbledore siempre dijo que Ud. tenía madera de Slytherin, señor Potter. —acotó McGonagall y dirigiéndose a Hermione— ¿A Ud. qué le parece, señorita Granger?

—Voy a pensarlo, quizá termine yendo a decirle que cambié de opinión. Pero ahora podríamos… —hizo una seña hacia el pensieve.

—Oh… —exclamó Ron sorprendido, aparentemente recién lo había notado.

—Estamos listos. —dijo la directora.

—Empecemos entonces. —dijo el espectro con tono serio, los ojos parecían más bien tristes y no pícaros como solían ser los del director— Si me están escuchando es porque ya he dejado de estar entre los vivos. —se volvió hacia McGonagall— Minerva, si Draco Malfoy ha vuelto a la escuela para este nuevo período debe ser nombrado prefecto mayor. Estoy seguro de que habrá madurado y de que sabrá comportarse con responsabilidad. Es inteligente y tiene cualidades de líder, aunque hasta ahora haya usado esos talentos con propósitos equivocados. Pero confío en que habrá cambiado. Es posible que se alcen violentas protestas… del señor Potter y del señor Weasley… —agregó con una sonrisa— Harry, muchacho, presumo que habrás descubierto una faceta del señor Malfoy que nunca habías pensado que pudiera existir.

—Más que cualquiera de nosotros y de más cerca. —dijo Ron con una risa ronca. Harry se ruborizó intensamente.

—Ron, —exhortó la imagen— por una vez me gustaría que confiaras en lo que aconsejo. Permitile que se reivindique. Y, Hermione, has sido siempre la más sensata de los tres, confío que sabrás guiarlos y que te harán caso… puesto que además ahora sos prefecta mayor. Incluso si no confiaran en mi criterio, tengan presente que siempre es bueno vigilar al enemigo bien de cerca. Estamos en plena guerra, si de sobrevivir se trata, hay que saber cómo piensa el enemigo. Harry, no quiero que te decepciones… si elegí morir fue por una buena causa… no me gustaría que me guardaras rencor. Algunas de las decisiones que tomé deben ser de tu desagrado… pero quisiera que reflexiones… casi todas ellas fueron necesarias.

— _Finite._ —dijo McGonagall— El resto es sólo para mí. Me dejó muchas instrucciones adicionales. En caso de que tengan preguntas, estoy dispuesta a contestárselas dentro de mis posibilidades.

—Gracias, profesora. —dijo Harry— Quizá ya deberíamos retirarnos. En realidad le surgían varias preguntas, pero quería pensarlas bien antes de planteárselas. Ya habría tiempo para eso.

—Señor Potter, me gustaría tener otra charla a solas la semana que viene. Le mandaré un mensaje cuando lo crea conveniente.

_¿Conveniente para qué?_ , pensó Harry, _¿para otra conversación sobre potenciales candidatos a pareja de El Niño Que sobrevivió?_

—Vayan ya. —los despidió la directora— Se los ve muy cansados.

oOo


	28. Una conversación

**Costos del servicio**

**Capítulo 3 – Una conversación**

—Creo que me va a resultar fácil acostumbrarme a esto. —dijo Blaise repantingándose en el mullido sillón tapizado en gamuza celeste que formaba parte del mobiliario de la habitación que compartían.

—Me alegro. —dijo Draco sarcástico colgando la capa del perchero con forma de cactus.

—¿Quién lo habría pensado? —prosiguió Blaise con una sonrisa cruel— Al fin tengo al gran Draco Malfoy a mi total disposición para satisfacer cada uno de mis caprichos.

—No cuentes con que eso vaya a proveerte de ingentes riquezas. —dijo Draco peinándose los cabellos hacia atrás— Poco es lo que hay disponible de los tesoros de los Malfoy desde que el Ministerio nos congeló todos los bienes. Cada vez que necesito dinero, así sea para comprame calzoncillos, debo iniciar un trámite que debe ser aprobado por tres oficinas ministeriales.

—Oh, bueno… olvidemos el oro. Pero dado que te han nombrado prefecto mayor, voy a poder disfrutar de otros privilegios. Y todo por esa crisis nerviosa que sufriste en Diagon… pobrecito. —agregó con tono fingidamente dulce.

Draco pensó una vez más en ese día… ¡cuánto deseaba que nunca hubiera ocurrido!

oOo

Uno de los mayores errores que Draco había cometido tras regresar a la Mansión Malfoy, había sido la decisión de ir a visitar la habitación de su madre. Había ido para buscar la llave de la cámara secreta oculta bajo la casa. Aunque las cantidades de oro que atesoraban en las bóvedas de Gringotts eran colosales, ningún Malfoy había confiado nunca del todo en los bancos. Por eso guardaban una buena parte de los bienes en una cámara subterránea.

Su madre nunca había sido una persona ordenada, confiaba en los elfos para que se ocuparan del caos que acostumbraba dejar a su paso. Tras su muerte la habitación había sido sellada y desde entonces ningún elfo se había atrevido a entrar. Una gruesa capa de polvo cubría todo. Un vestido había sido dejado como al descuido sobre el respaldo de una silla. Sobre el banquito del tocador había una toalla usada. La puerta que conducía al baño estaba abierta. Draco se tiró sobre la cama y sepultó la cara en la almohada… podía sentir el olor de su madre… contuvo un sollozo.

Snape se había ido… por unos días al menos. Lupin estaba abajo, con los aurores que habían venido para registrar el edificio.

Draco oyó un carraspeo y se sentó sobre la cama. Un auror negro muy alto estaba en el marco de la puerta.

—Tengo que registrar esta habitación. —dijo con tono de disculpa— Si Ud….

—Adelante. —lo instó Draco cruzando las piernas, los músculos del abdomen se le quejaron, hizo una mueca, el aborto había ocurrido apenas cinco días antes.

Una cuadrilla de aurores entró unos minutos después. Vaciaron los cajones y los armarios y rasgaron el tapizado de los sillones. A decir verdad, no había razón para que fueran tan destructivos, pero parecía que lo disfrutaban.

—Miren esto. —dijo uno de los hombres que tenía una cara arratonada que le recordó a Pettigrew, alzando en alto un collar de ópalo que su padre le había regalado a su madre años antes.

—Podría estar maldito. —dijo otro con tono poco convencido.

—Lo voy a llevar para que lo examinen. —dijo el primero.

—No te olvides de ponerlo en el informe. —le advirtió Kingsley. El hombre con cara de ratón se encogió de hombros, pero cuando Kingsley desvió la vista, se guardó el collar en el bolsillo en lugar de ponerlo en los contenedores oficiales en los que iban amontonando las presuntas pruebas.

Draco sospechaba que el collar terminaría como regalo alrededor del cuello de la amante del auror. No podía importarle menos, su madre siempre había odiado ese collar, Lucius se lo había regalado después de que había perdido a su segundo hijo.

Lo hicieron salir de la cama y literalmente destrozaron el colchón y las almohadas. Finalmente, media hora más tarde, salieron y se marcharon a destruir otro cuarto.

Pensó en llamar a un elfo para que arreglara un poco el caos que habían dejado, pero lo pensó mejor y se puso a acomodar él mismo. Tropezó con algo caído en el suelo, era un viejo álbum de fotos.

Era un álbum de fotos de su madre cuando era chica, antes de haber conocido a Lucius, antes de Hogwarts. Estaban algo desvaídas y amarillentas por el tiempo. En muchas de las fotos estaba también Bellatrix y otra chica que Draco supuso sería su tía Andrómeda. Cuando estaban las tres, Bellatrix siempre se ubicaba en el medio y su imagen se imponía sobre las otras, eclipsándolas.

Bellatrix había sido muy bonita por entonces, de rizos largos y negros y una amplia sonrisa triunfal, los rasgos de la locura todavía ausentes de su rostro. Andrómeda quedaba muy opacada a su lado, era mucho menos agraciada, cabellos castaños de aspecto ratonil y una expresión tímida constante en la cara. Narcissa era la más bella de las tres, de rasgos delicados, una cascada de cabellos rubios como el oro, grandes ojos celestes.

Había fotos de su madre cuando era bebé, sacudiendo los bracitos y las piernitas sobre una manta blanca… era tan tierna. ¿Quizá así hubiese sido su hija?

Luego una con vestido azul, dando los primeros pasitos. Otra soplando una vela sobre una torta. Y luego otra con dos velas… y otra con tres velas. Una bien de cerca mostrando una sonrisa amplia a la que le faltaban varios dientes. Y así… hasta llegar a una en la que tenía puesto el uniforme de Hogwarts y estaba de pie junto a su baúl, las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas.

Sí, ése bien podría haber sido el álbum de su hija. Y no fue hasta que una gruesa gota cayó sobre una de las fotos que se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Levantó la cabeza y se quitó los cabellos de la cara, Remus Lupin estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a Diagon para comprar los libros y los demás útiles y dejamos que los elfos se encarguen de arreglar todo este lío?

oOo

—Veo que has recuperado la varita. —comentó Lupin.

—Estaba en el estudio de mi padre.

—¿Tenés la lista a mano? —preguntó Lupin, habían llegado a la entrada de Flourish & Blott.

—Claro. —replicó Draco conteniéndose para no agregar, _¿que acaso piensa que soy imbécil?_ El tiempo que había pasado en la Casa Black no lo había transformado en un santo pero al menos le había enseñado que a veces es conveniente no irse de boca.

Empezó a seleccionar los libros y notó unos minutos después que Lupin estaba parado en un rincón luciendo una expresión muy aburrida. Estuvo a punto de decirle que fuera a dar una vuelta y que se encontraran más tarde en algún lugar de Diagon, pero lo pensó mejor, Lupin había venido con él en parte para protegerlo… y en parte para vigilarlo.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde fue con todos los libros seleccionados hasta el mostrador y le pidió al empleado un libro de Encantamientos que no había podido encontrar en las estanterías. El empleado le pidió que aguardara y pasó a la trastienda.

En ese momento entró al negocio una bruja de cabellos rubio oscuro que traía una nena de unos dos años en brazos. Bajó a la nena y se fue a curiosear entre los estantes.

La nena se le acercó y le tironeó la toga. Draco bajó la mirada y la contempló con mala cara, estaba mal vestida, tenía la cara sucia y mocos entre la nariz y el labio. —¿Qué querés? —le preguntó con el tono de un aristócrata fastidiado por la presencia de la plebe.

—¡Papi! —chilló la nena con regocijo y para horror de Draco se le colgó abrazándole la pierna.

—¡Oh…! —exclamó la bruja, que debía de ser la madre, dejando caer el libro que había estado hojeando— Perdone Ud., —dijo la mujer acercándose sin demora— no sé por qué se le habrá ocurrido hacer algo así. —agregó disculpándose y trató de desprender a la nena que había hundido la cara en el faldón de la toga de Draco y la había usado de pañuelo dejándole un pegajoso recuerdo verde.

—¡Debería controlar mejor a esta mocosa mugrienta…! —bramó Draco apretando los dientes, la nena se le prendió de la pierna con redoblada fuerza. Y para peor Lupin se había acercado y observaba la escena con expresión divertida. Furioso, se agachó y alzó a la nena tomándola por las axilas con la intención de sacársela de encima y arrojarla de vuelta en los brazos de su madre. Pero la nena tenía muchos recursos y aprovechó el ascenso para prendérsele de los hombros y sepultarle la cara en el cuello.

Y de pronto fue distinto… dejó de ser una cosa apestosa y pasó a ser una nena tierna que olía a champú de bebé y… un poco a suciedad, que se acurrucaba en sus brazos y contra su cuerpo. Era demasiado… se la arrancó con tanta violencia que la hizo gritar, no le importó, la madre la recuperó escandalizada y se apresuró a abandonar el negocio.

Giró y se la agarró con el pobre empleado que acababa de regresar con el libro solicitado. Le ladró instrucciones para que le remitieran toda la compra a la Mansión y luego salió como una tromba sin esperar a Lupin.

Caminó por la calle sin rumbo preciso durante algunos minutos hasta que Lupin lo alcanzó, lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró hasta la heladería. Se dejó caer en una de las sillas, Lupin fue hasta el mostrador y volvió unos momentos después portando dos cucuruchos _sorpresa_ , llamados así porque podían ser de cualquier sabor y cambiaban sorpresivamente de gusto.

—La extrañás, ¿no?

—Bueno… —Draco hizo una pausa y usó un encantamiento para limpiarse los mocos que ofendían el faldón de la toga— …mal puede extrañarse algo que no se llegó a conocer. Y lo cierto es que nunca tuvo la menor chance de llegar a término. Pero hay momentos en que me pregunto… ¿cómo habría podido ser?... no hubiese podido volver a Hogwarts… —se interrumpió, de pronto se dio cuenta de que Lupin no había hecho referencia a la beba— Ah… mi madre. —dijo sonrojándose avergonzado.

—Supongo que las extrañas a las dos. —dijo Lupin y le entregó el helado.

—Mi madre y yo no éramos muy… apegados. No como los Weasley… Pero cuando era muy chico iba a veces a mi cuarto a leerme cuentos. Para mi padre… prácticamente no existí sino hasta después de haber cumplido seis años. Para entonces ya había aprendido a mantenerme limpio y ya podía sostener una conversación más o menos coherente… una de las muchas cosas que mi padre no sabe hacer… no sabe cómo manejarse con los nenes.

—No fue mi intención entrometerme en asuntos familiares…

—No tiene que disculparse… —dijo Draco y se llevó una cucharada de helado, que resultó ser de chocolate, a la boca. De repente tuvo una sensación muy intensa de que alguien lo estaba observando, se dio vuelta hacia la puerta pero no había nadie.

—Yo también lo percibí. —le confirmó Lupin— Quizá alguien que pasó y te reconoció, tu pelo es tan…

—… característico. —dijo Draco con una risa desganada— … y en cuanto a mi familia, como le decía, nunca fuimos muy apegados… pero en cierta forma extraña, creo que mi padre me quería… solía presentarme con orgullo delante de sus conocidos… pero claro, hay otras cosas que le importan más que yo… a mí me quería, pero se quería más a sí mismo… y cuando avizoró una buena posible ventaja no dudó un instante en usarme como moneda de cambio para lograr su objetivo.

Lupin se removió incómodo en la silla. —A mí me tocó de frutilla…

—A mí de chocolate. —dijo Draco e ignoró la oportunidad que le ofrecía para cambiar de tema— Y en cuanto a la pérdida… no sé… creo que se me va a pasar dentro de unos días… y yo estaba decidido a abortar desde el principio… por más que Harry me instaba para que lo reconsiderara.

—Harry quería a la bebé. Nunca tuvo una familia propia, por eso era tan importante para él.

—¿Es una forma indirecta de decirme que sólo me quería porque estaba embarazado?

—¡No, para nada! Harry no es así. Cuando alguien le cae bien lo acepta sin cuestionamientos y tal cual es. A Hermione con sus actitudes remilgadas, a Ron con su mal carácter y a Dumbledore con todas sus manipulaciones. Harry se adapta… Quizá te apresuraste al romper con él de forma tan abrupta…

—Lo voy a pensar… ya veré… —dijo Draco y se llevó otra cucharada a la boca, contuvo una exclamación e hizo una mueca— Limón amargo.

—Uno de mis preferidos. —dijo Lupin con una sonrisa.

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

—Adelante.

—Sobre Harry… ¿por qué lo dejó solo y vino a la Mansión? Harry quería que se quedara con él.

—Voy a visitarlo seguido. Pero en ese momento me pareció que vos me necesitabas más que él. Los licántropos tenemos el instinto muy desarrollado… y durante mi vida he aprendido que siempre debo hacerle caso, la vez que no le hice caso… hubo consecuencias desastrosas.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Draco y de inmediato se retractó— Perdón… no es necesario que me lo cuente.

—No… no me molesta… creo que si lo traje a colación fue porque quería hablar sobre eso… el día que no le hice caso a mis instintos fue la vez que Sirius fue encarcelado… mi instinto aullaba que era inocente pero todas las pruebas apuntaban en dirección contraria… así que ahora siempre actúo de acuerdo a mi instinto.

—¿Cómo fue su vida de familia?

—En realidad… nunca la tuve. Después de la mordedura me enviaron lejos de mi casa, a un lugar donde mi condición no significara un problema. Y probablemente no me hubiesen aceptado en ninguna escuela, hubiera terminado siendo un total descastado… más que ahora incluso. Por eso siempre le estuve tan agradecido a Dumbledore, él me dio una oportunidad… y en la escuela me hice de amigos, James, el papá de Harry… y Sirius… y Peter, también, al menos en ese entonces era mi amigo.

—¿Y nunca volvió con su familia?

—No… e incluso me cambié el nombre… ¿no te parece que Remus Lupin es un nombre _demasiado_ a propósito para un licántropo?

—Bueno sí… creo que alguna vez me lo pregunté…

—Disculpame un momento. —dijo Lupin— Voy al baño. No tardo.

—Aquí lo espero. —dijo Draco. Terminó el helado y estaba limpiándose los dedos con una servilleta cuando volvió percibir la intensa sensación de que alguien lo observaba. Se dio vuelta de repente y se topó con la mirada de Blaise Zabini que estaba de pie junto a la puerta.

oOo

Blaise se había hecho presente en la Mansión al día siguiente, vistiendo una toga azul oscuro… y con un baúl.

Draco ya se imaginaba que algo debía estar tramando, pero igual… lo atrevido de la movida no dejó de sorprenderlo. —¿A qué viniste, Zabini?

—Vine en busca de santuario. —dijo Blaise con tono distraído y miró a Snape que en ese momento había salido del laboratorio de pociones para ver quién era el visitante— Mi madre tiene en vista un nuevo marido… y mi presencia en la casa resultaría una interferencia.

—¿Y cuánto pensás quedarte?

—Hasta que empiecen las clases. —respondió Blaise sonriente.

—Está bien. —dijo Draco— Acompañame, te voy a mostrar tu cuarto. Los elfos se encargarán más tarde de subirte el baúl.

Una vez en la habitación, Draco puso inmediatamente un encantamiento silenciador y lo encaró: —¿Qué es lo que querés, Zabini? —bramó.

—No hace falta que te descontroles, Draco. —dijo Zabini con calma— Tengo intenciones de chantajearte.

oOo


	29. Chantaje y Pociones

**Costos del servicio**

**Capítulo 4 – Chantaje y Pociones**

—Mal podés chantajearme, no hay nada que sepas que no sea de dominio público. ¿O acaso no es así como funciona?

—Te equivocás. —dijo Blaise alzando una comisura, una imitación deplorable de uno de sus gestos característicos— Puedo asegurarte que sé algunas cosas que nadie más conoce… o casi nadie.

—¿Por ejemplo? —preguntó Draco sentándose sobre la cama.

—No podés imaginarte el asombro que me produjo verte charlando con el licántropo mientras tomaban helado. Estaba tan perplejo que estuve a punto de olvidarme de usar ese encantamiento de grabación que vos nos habías enseñado para registrar a escondidas las estrategias de quidditch de los Gryffindor.

—Entonces… —dijo Draco agarrando disimuladamente la varita— …¿escuchaste algo?

—Corrección, —dijo Blaise poniéndose de pie de un salto— no _algo_ trivial, un dato muy específico y jugoso. —metió la mano en un bolsillo y extrajo un trozo de pergamino; se lo tendió con un floreo de la mano.

—Es un comprobante de depósito de Gringotts. —dijo Draco con tono aburrido sin molestarse en agarrarlo.

—Precisamente. —confirmó Blaise retrocediendo un paso— Es un comprobante de depósito de… —se interrumpió a propósito para establecer una pausa dramática, Draco lo observó sin impresionarse en lo absoluto, las pausas de efecto eran un recurso al que él mismo apelaba ocasionalmente y que sabía manejar a la perfección… lo de Blaise fue un intento muy poco feliz de imitarlo, sólo logró quedar ridículo— …un pensieve. Un pensieve que contiene mi memoria de tu conversación de ayer con el licántropo. Y acordé con Gringotts que les enviaría quincenalmente el pago por el servicio de mantenerlo guardado seguro… si el pago no se registrase, el pensieve le será enviado de inmediato… a Rita Skeeter… creo que la conocés, es o solía ser una buena amiga tuya. No sería sensato que usaras un _Obliviate_ … las consecuencias…

Blaise dejó la idea inconclusa. Dio media vuelta y trató de capturar una snitch dorada que flotaba lánguidamente por encima de la chimenea.

No pudo agarrarla, tras el último _raid_ del Ministerio, Draco había encantado casi todos los objetos para que quedaran fuera del alcance de manos intrusas.

—¿Cuáles son tus términos entonces? —preguntó Draco con fastidio.

oOo

—¿Quién pudiera haber imaginado que hayas portado en tus entrañas un hijo del amor… y de Harry Potter, nada menos.

—Sí, ¿verdad? Inaudito y divertido. —dijo Draco con sorna al tiempo que se calzaba las botas. Se puso de pie y usó un encantamiento para borrar unas arrugas de su toga. Dado que ese año había muchas habitaciones desocupadas, los de séptimo habían sido distribuidos de a dos por cuarto, Draco compartía el suyo con Blaise. —Se hace tarde para el desayuno, ¿vamos?

—Sí, claro. —dijo Blaise poniéndose de pie— Sabés, Potter estaba muerto de celos anoche. Tendrías que haberle visto la cara cuando le dije que vos no querías saber nada más con él.

—Sí, sí… ya me lo imagino. —respondió Draco tratando de fingir un tono que sonara lo más desinteresado posible— Gracias por haberle transmitido mi mensaje.

—Unos inocentes gestos de afecto en público y el Niño Que Sobrevivió se pone hecho un basilisco de lo celos.

—Y obran maravillas con mi reputación. —apuntó Draco sarcástico— Hasta el más heterosexual terminaría ganando fama de gay. —las caricias tiernas que Blaise le prodigaba frente a todos tenían por único objetivo poner furioso a Harry. Blaise no conocía toda la verdad de la historia, estaba convencido de que el idilio se había roto cuando Draco había perdido el bebé de Harry.

—Ah, y le dije además que vos reaccionabas mal… o raro cada vez que veías a una nena rubia. —continuó acicateándolo Blaise— Todos vieron como reaccionaste con esa nena… Sybil… durante el banquete.

—Cybele. —lo corrigió Draco. Habían llegado a la mesa de Slytherin y los dos se sentaron.

—¿Qué clase de nombre es ése? —dijo Blaise con un bufido jocoso.

—Es el nombre de una gran diosa. Si vamos al caso, mucho mejor que el tuyo, _Blaise_ , que significa "patizambo" en latín y "tartamudo" en griego. —Draco se permitió una mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, divisó las dos cabelleras coloradas de los Weasley y la castaña desgreñada de la sangresucia… pero la negra despeinada de Potter brillaba por su ausencia… ¿Dónde estaría?

—Prefiero considerarlo el nombre de un gran científico, y mago además, aunque los muggles no lo sepan, _Blaise Pascal_. —acotó Zabini y luego siseó de disgusto apretando los dientes, Pansy se le había prendido como una lapa del brazo. Desde que Parkinson se había enterado de que los bienes de los Malfoy habían sido congelados, había cambiado de objetivo y había volcado todas sus _atenciones_ sobre otro sangrepura disponible. —Potter no está, como ya lo habrás notado. —agregó Blaise— Todavía no alcanzo a explicarme qué le ves a ese Gryffindor que no sabe ni vestirse…

—Sabés… —contestó Draco untando manteca sobre una tostada y alzando la vista hacia las lechuzas del correo que entraban volando en ese instante—…lo cierto es que no le importa en absoluto lo que se pone encima. Pero puedo asegurarte que no tiene mal gusto para elegir y que queda muy elegante cuando se lo propone.

—Se ve que lo defendés con entusiasmo. —dijo Blaise intencionado.

—Siempre. —respondió Draco dibujando una sonrisa y lo hizo callar encajándole la tostada en la boca.

oOo

—Reunión de prefectos esta tarde. —le comunicó Susan Bones que se había aproximado a la mesa.

—¿A qué hora? —preguntó Draco. Finalmente iba a poder sacarse de encima a Blaise siquiera por un rato.

—Después de clases… alrededor de las seis. La escuela va a hacértelo saber.

—Gracias. —respondió Draco. Era una de las desventajas de ser prefecto mayor. Hogwarts podía ubicarlo en cualquier momento. La escuela siempre sabía donde estaba. La insignia creaba una especie de vínculo. No era que no pudiera tener privacidad, pero estaba de guardia las veinticuatro horas.

—¿Cuál es la primera clase? —preguntó Nott.

—Pociones. —dijo Blaise —Eso es lo que… —se interrumpió de repente, Ginny Weasley se había puesto de pie de improviso, se había desplazado un par de lugares y se había sentado finalmente junto a Granger. Blaise se puso más derecho y se acomodó un poco el pelo con una mano. —¿Cuándo vas a decírselo? —demandó.

—¿Decirle qué? ¿A quién? —preguntó Draco; un grupito de primer año le pasó por al lado y fueron a ubicarse en los lugares libres que había a mitad de la mesa.

—A Ginevra… lo de Potter y vos. —respondió Blaise con fastidio.

—No hay nada entre Potter y yo. —replicó Draco con acritud y sus ojos derivaron hacia una cabellera rubia que acababa de tomar asiento en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

—Pero… —empezó a protestar Blaise en voz alta, se calló de inmediato sin embargo, no era el lugar ni el momento, y no convenía que llamara la atención.

—¿Quién va a estar al frente de la clase? —preguntó alguien; los ojos de Draco estaban fijos en los pálidos rasgos de Cybele— Snape no está; y según dicen el otro… el gordo… se fue sin saludar.

—Creo que, al menos por hoy, Umbridge va a dirigir la clase. —informó Pansy.

Cybele se puso de pie, parecía desorientada, y Draco también se levantó. Blaise lo miró sorprendido. —Deberes de prefecto. —le informó escuetamente— Nos vemos en Pociones.

oOo

¿Por qué Cybele lucía como una copia idéntica de su madre? En cierta forma Blaise tenía razón. Se había espantado cuando la había visto por primera vez; y no porque le recordara a su hija —había muchas cosas que en esos días le recordaban a su hija— sino porque la había visto igual a su madre en esa foto, con el uniforme de Hogwarts, a punto de partir a la escuela.

Sabía que aunque los sangrepura alardearan de su superioridad, no por ello rechazaban el contacto carnal con muggles en ocasiones. De vez en cuando nacían hijos ilegítimos, mágicos a veces, squibs otras, siempre se podían atribuir a aberraciones de la naturaleza en el último caso. En los últimos tiempos se habían registrado aumentos del número de mediasangres, muchos de los se decían inocentes no lo eran. Al ver a Cybele, parada en el medio del Salón, con aspecto desorientado, Draco se preguntó si también habría trapos sucios escondidos en los armarios de su familia. Y si ése fuera el caso, ¿era concebible que alguien con sangre Black terminara asignado en Hufflepuff?

oOo

Las clases de séptimo eran conjuntas para las cuatro Casas. Las materias que cada uno cursaba eran electivas de acuerdo al número de NEWTs que cada quién aspirara alcanzar. Eso dejaba muchas lagunas en el horario semanal que en algunos casos se cubrían con actividades de nombres ambiguos como "horas de estudio práctico". Tenía el presentimiento de que iban a estar relacionadas con prácticas de Defensa, iba a tener que averiguarlo, quizá Bones podría informárselo… o Granger, ella seguro que lo sabía.

En ese momento escoltaba a los de primer año a su clase, siempre con un ojo clavado en Cybele. La observó acomodarse los rizos rubios mientras caminaba. Eran de un rubio más oscuro que el de los suyos. El cabello rubio había sido siempre muy importante para los Malfoy. Si su hija hubiera sobrevivido probablemente hubiese sido muy parecida a Cybele. Quizá no era sino una expresión de deseos, él mismo se parecía más a Lucius que a Narcissa. De su madre había heredado la complexión pálida, que tenía la ventaja de otorgarle delicadeza, pero la desventaja de darle un aspecto anémico. Su hija y de Lucius probablemente hubiese tenido ojos grises, facciones afiladas y cabellos platinados.

Cybele se parecía más a su madre, cabellos rubios, piel pálida, delicados dedos finos y largos y ojos celestes. Quizá se había dado cuenta de que la observaba fijamente puesto que un momento se dio vuelta, levantó la cabeza y lo miró directo a los ojos. Se sonrojó. ¿Cómo lo vería? ¿Como a un prefecto preocupado por su bienestar? ¿O como a un pedófilo lujurioso con inconfesables intenciones? Sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos. Fusiló a Brown, que era tan mentecato como su hermana, con una mirada severísima, y los condujo hasta la puerta del aula.

Luego enfiló hacia los subsuelos y el aula de Pociones. Les tocaba con Umbridge, la mujer petisa y con cara de sapo le resultaba repulsiva… ¡y pensar que en quinto se había pasado la mayor parte del año chupándole las medias!… ¡vergonzoso! Se acomodó un poco la toga y se dio prisa para no llegar tarde.

En un cruce de corredores se chocó contra alguien que venía corriendo para no llegar tarde a la misma clase. El atolondrado se le prendió de la toga para no caerse y terminó aplastado contra su pecho. Su nariz entró en contacto con la coronilla del bólido que lo había impactado. Un olor muy familiar… a vainilla y especias.

—¡Potter! —lo increpó desdeñoso— ¡No podías ser sino vos…!

—¡Draco! —jadeó Potter, pero no parecía tener ninguna intención de separarse. Por el contrario, se le aferró más a la toga y le agarró un hombro— Tenemos que hablar.

—Desaparecé, Potter. —bramó Draco tratando de sacárselo de encima— Andá a fastidiar a algún otro. —tenía que ser Potter, despeinado como siempre, con una toga dos números más chica, con las muñecas protruyendo por las mangas como las de un espantapájaros.

—Necesito hablarte. —insistió Potter respirándole agitado en el cuello. Draco trató de resistirse a la agradable sensación de esos labios tan próximos a su carótida pulsante, de ese aliento cálido que le hacía cosquillear los casi imperceptibles vellos rubios próximos a su oreja.

—¿Sobre qué, _Potter_? —le espetó Draco acentuando ásperamente el apelativo para que sonara como un insulto.

—Perdón por haber pensado que habías traicionado a la Orden. —dijo Potter con voz muy suave— Pero…

—Claro, hay un _pero_ … no podía ser de otra forma. —dijo Draco con una mueca de disgusto, con un gesto brusco y muy enérgico se liberó de la mano que le aferraba el hombro. Lo miró directo a los ojos… tan verdes, tan profundos… que se inundaban de sorpresa. En general todos se sorprendían de que alguien tan pálido y esbelto fuese tan fuerte. Un rasgo de familia secreto que se transmitía con la sangre.

—Draco… —repitió Potter estirando una mano, en la otra llevaba un libro que había conocido mejores días mucho tiempo antes, estaba totalmente estropeado.

—Parece que se te da por economizar con los textos, ¿dónde los comprás? ¿en la mesa de saldos de manuales usados? —apuntó Draco con desprecio e hizo ademán de retomar la marcha.

—Malfoy. —la voz había perdido toda calidez y una mano se había cerrado alrededor de su muñeca con la fuerza de una tenaza. Giró, con el corazón estremecido por la frialdad del tono, trató de usar la otra mano para liberar la muñeca del férreo agarre. Fue su turno de sorprenderse, a pesar de su aspecto canijo, Potter no era ningún debilucho. Quizá era tan fuerte como él.

—Ya no te necesito, Potter. —le escupió Draco con tono cargado de malicia— Me resultaste útil durante un tiempo pero ya no. Te sugeriría que de ahora en más te busques a otro para cuando te apetezca una mamada o quieras echar un polvo.

—Eso no es cierto… vos no pensás así…

—¿Y qué es lo cierto, entonces?

—Yo… no te quiero sólo para eso… yo… ¿qué es lo que hay entre Zabini y vos? —Potter podía ser tan adorable… y celoso, más aun.

—No es asunto que te incumba, Potter.

—Draco… no… por favor… ¿Zabini y vos…?

—A ver si lo aclaramos un poco. —dijo Draco con tono divertido— ¿Vos estás convencido de que sos el único que tiene poder, riqueza y atractivo suficientes para ser mi pareja de por vida?

—¡No! —protestó Potter— Yo… ¡vos estás acostándote con otro!

—No tengo por qué seguir escuchando esto. Pero estás en lo cierto, ya que tanto querés saberlo. —Draco pudo finalmente liberar la muñeca— Desaparecé, Potter, no quiero saber nada más con vos. —dio media vuelta y retomó la marcha con grandes pasos.

—¡Esperá! —gritó Potter, corrió y lo agarró de un hombro— ¿Qué hay entre Zab…?

Draco se detuvo y giró de golpe y su hombro huesudo impactó contra la boca de Potter.

—¡Oh!... Potter… ¿estás bien?

—De maravilla. —replicó con rencor retrocediendo un paso, convencido de que había sido intencional.

—Vení acá. —dijo Draco exasperado y sacó la varita. Verlo así con el labio sangrante, sosteniendo un libro estropeado en la mano y sufriendo, herido en más de un sentido… lo hizo vacilar un momento.

Estiró el índice y capturó la gota de sangre que había aflorado en la comisura, mirándolo fijo a los ojos se llevó el dedo a la boca… igual que esa otra vez después del beso.

—Draco…

—Vamos a llegar tarde a clase. —fue todo lo que agregó, dio media vuelta y retomó la marcha, Potter lo siguió pero no trató de alcanzarlo.

El gusto metálico en la boca persistió durante buena parte de la clase… hasta que empezó la pelea.

oOo

La poción que Umbridge les había asignado era una de preparación sumamente compleja. Se limitó a indicarles la tarea y los dejó librados a su suerte, las habilidades de ella para las pociones eran pésimas. Para Pociones es necesario tener talento. Es una asignatura que tiene más que ver con el arte que con la magia.

Draco se volvió para espiar el caldero de Potter, comprobó con sorpresa que ya estaba en la etapa final y que su poción tenía la tonalidad y la textura requeridas… un resultado perfecto. Umbridge no había podido objetarle nada… por mucho que había tratado de encontrarle algún defecto.

En ese momento, Potter se inclinó y le susurró algo a Granger, cuya poción no tenía el color adecuado. Ella le replicó algo con tono irritado, le dio la espalda y siguió revolviendo su caldero siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones del manual. Draco desvió luego la mirada hacia el Weasel, sonrió divertido, ya hacía rato que Ron se había dado por vencido, su poción era irrecuperable y él lo sabía, de todos modos cada tanto agregaba algún ingrediente y revolvía para disimular, para que diera la impresión de que seguía trabajando aplicadamente. Pero si continuaba así era posible que el caldero explotara en cualquier momento, hasta Longbottom se había apercibido del potencial peligro y se había apartado convenientemente a prudente distancia.

—Señorita Granger, —sonó la voz de pito de Umbridge— ¿Por qué su poción tiene un color que no corresponde?

—No lo sé. —confesó ella— Seguí las instrucciones tal cual aparecen en el texto…

—Debe de haber omitido algún ingrediente fundamental. —la espoleó Umbridge, pero Granger no mordió el anzuelo y permaneció en silencio.

—Sepan que… —dijo Umbridge en voz alta para que todos la oyeran— yo sólo estoy hoy para supervisar, la próxima clase estará a cargo de la nueva profesora.

—¿Profesora? —preguntó Ron sorprendido, incluso a Draco le llamó la atención la novedad, levantó la vista de su poción que tenía el mismo color que la de Granger.

—Así es. —respondió Umbridge— Y aunque se graduó hace muy poco, me consta que está muy bien capacitada.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó una Ravenclaw cuya poción, según pudo observar Draco, tampoco tenía buen aspecto.

—Ya que lo pregunta… —Umbridge hizo una pausa de efecto— Se trata de una Ravenclaw, recibida el período anterior pero muy capaz y con experiencia, su madre es apotecaria, ganó mucha práctica trabajando en el negocio familiar.

—¡Oh! —exclamó otra de las Ravenclaw— Debe de ser Cho, ¿no?

—Sí. —confirmó Umbridge con una sonrisa triunfal. Draco se volvió a mirar a Potter, tenía la vista baja y le daba los últimos toques a su impecable poción, ¿qué estaría pensando, ahora que su antiguo amor retornaba a Hogwarts? — Ella es…

—Hey, Granger. —murmuró Daphne, una Slytherin alta y delgada, mientras Umbridge seguía parloteando— Tenemos que hablar.

Granger alzó la vista sorprendida y se apartó los cabellos húmedos de vapor que se le habían pegado a la frente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con tono contrariado pero no decididamente grosero.

—Ese medio kneazle que anda por todos lados, ¿es tuyo no?

—Sí. —contestó Granger y volvió a ocuparse de su caldero.

—Bueno, —prosiguió Daphne con tono desdeñoso— Yo tengo una kneazle pura, Princess, y esa bola de pelos sarnosa tuya estuvo acosándola.

Draco dejó de revolver y levantó la vista. Umbridge había concluido su cháchara y todos estaban atentos al intercambio entre la Slytherin y la Gryffindor. Era muy sospechoso que una cuestión así se suscitara _casualmente_ en el aula, miró con suspicacia a Umbridge… ¿de qué modo actuaría? Snape no hubiese tolerado disrupciones de ese tipo en su clase.

Umbridge observaba la escena con maligno regocijo, algo se traía entre manos, pero por el momento aguardaba.

—Lo cierto es deberías ocuparte mejor a esa bestia. —prosiguió Daphne con aspereza— Es una amenaza suelta.

—Perdón. —respondió Granger incómoda— Me olvidé de llevarlo a que le pusieran el encantamiento que le modera la libido, voy a subsanar el problema pronto.

—Quizá ya no sea necesario. —le escupió Daphne— Le dije a Millicent que lo despachara si volvía a aparecer por los subsuelos.

—¿Qué querés decir con eso de que _lo despachara_? —bramó Granger, soltó el cucharón con el que había estado revolviendo y enfiló peligrosamente hacia Daphne— No tienen derecho a hacer algo así.

—A estas alturas probablemente ya esté tieso y en el fondo del lago. —dijo Daphne con descaro.

—Señorita Granger… —intervino Umbridge con una risita.

—¡Váyase al diablo! —replicó Granger— ¡Dónde está mi gato? — le demandó furiosa a Daphne.

—Hermione… —dijo Ron acercándosele con tono aplacador— …quizá…

—Ron, ¡mejor callate! Si a Crookshanks [Pataschuecas] le pasó…

—¡Qué nombrecito! —se burló Nott con una carcajada.

—Hermione… —dijo Potter y se adelantó para flanquearla.

—Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor. —decretó Umbridge— Por insubordinación y desacato durante una clase. A sus lugares todos. Y en cuanto a Ud., señorita Granger, si no puede controlar a su mascota corresponde que sea eliminada. Señorita Greengrass, Ud. debería hacer la denuncia inmediata en la oficina ministerial que se ocupa de irregularidades de este tipo.

—Sí, señora. —dijo Daphne sumisa y regresó a su lugar.

—¡Ud. planeó todo esto! —vociferó Granger increpándola.

—Señorita Granger, vuelva a ocuparse de su poción…

—¡No! Voy a ir a buscar a mi gato.

—Señorita Granger, vuelva su lugar ya mismo o me veré obligada a aplicarle una penitencia.

—Hermione, calmate. —dijo Potter— Y hacé lo que te dice. Yo voy a ir a buscar a Crookshanks.

—Señor Potter, —dijo Umbridge con voz muy suave— nadie está autorizado a abandonar el aula hasta que la clase haya finalizado. Vuelva a su lugar o…

—¿O qué? —le escupió Potter— ¿Me va a asignar otra de esas penitencias con sus plumas infernales?

La tensión en el ambiente había alcanzado un nivel crítico. _¡Gryffindors!_ , pensó Draco, _siempre eligen la vía más inconveniente._

—Señor Potter, si llegara a tocar la manija de la puerta va a estar cumpliendo penitencias de hoy en…

—Poco me importa lo que haga. —la desafió Potter— Esmérese y haga lo peor que se le ocurra.

_¡Imbécil!_ Le estaba haciendo el juego, eso era justamente lo que Umbridge quería conseguir… aunque por la cara que había puesto el sapo, se hubiese dicho que la temeridad rampante de Potter empezaba a preocuparla. Y aunque Draco no era el guardián de Potter… consideró que era mejor intervenir para apagar el incendio antes de que se volviera incontrolable.

—Profesora, me permitiría unas palabras con Ud. —intervino Draco con voz muy suave y el más servil y obsequioso de los tonos. Era degradante, rebajarse así, pero no le quedaba más remedio.

oOo


	30. La clase de Hagrid

**Costos del servicio**

**Capítulo 5 – La clase de Hagrid**

—Perdón por haber llegado tarde. —dijo Lupin y bebió un sorbo de té.

—Nos empezábamos a preocupar por la demora. —dijo Hermione sirviéndose otra galletita— Lo único que nos faltaría sería que Umbridge también se hiciera cargo de las clases de Defensa.

—¿Cómo están las cosas por casa? —preguntó Ron.

—Tu mamá está bien. Tonks está todo el tiempo con ella.

—Es decir que el Ministerio la tiene vigilada todo el tiempo. —dijo Ginny con irritación.

—Mejor que sea Tonks y no otro. —dijo Harry— Y Tonks es como de la familia.

—Supongo que tenés razón. —admitió Ron con renuencia.

—Entonces, Harry, —dijo Remus cambiando de tema— ¿qué es esto de que te ganaste una penitencia el primer día de clase?

—No fue algo que haya planeado. —se defendió Harry.

—Y ya tuvimos que posponer las pruebas de nuevos jugadores para el lunes—rezongó Ron.

—No fue culpa de Harry. —intervino Hermione— Umbridge se la agarró conmigo y Harry me defendió.

—Pero por el lado positivo, —apuntó Ron— es una penitencia con Malfoy, no con Umbridge o Snape.

—¿Y ése es el lado positivo? —saltó Harry riéndose sin humor— Me odia. Casi no me ha hablado y… —se interrumpió, no había forma de explicarles la frialdad con que lo miraban los ojos grises cada vez que se cruzaban en un pasillo— …está muy enojado conmigo.

—Pero intervino antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor y la convenció de que le transfiriera la penitencia. —les recordó Ron.

—Sí, es cierto… pero a mí me parece que es mejor que vos y él ya no estén juntos.

—A vos nunca te gustó. —dijo Harry con brusquedad.

—Claro que no. —se justificó Hermione— Harry, me parece que vos no entendés bien la situación…

—¿Ahora vas a empezar como McGonagall? ¿Que con tal que no sea Draco, me quiere emparejar con el primero que entre?

—Por favor, cumpa… —pidió Ron estremeciéndose— …que bien podría llegar a ser Snape…

Harry se empezó a reír pero borró la sonrisa de la cara cuando vio la expresión de Remus que no era precisamente jovial. —Tiene razón de estar enojado conmigo… lo acusé de tantas cosas y él no tenía la culpa… y además… la pérdida del bebé…

—Es muy raro… esa fijación que tiene con la Hufflepuff rubiecita… —dijo Ginny— Corren un montón de rumores…

—¿Qué dicen? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad

—Nada que tenga que ver con instintos maternales, ya que preguntás, más bien por el lado de atracción lujuriosa por nenas prepúberes…

—¡Cómo se atreven? —se indignó Harry— Draco nunca…

—Vos siempre vas a defenderlo, ¿no? —lo interrumpió Hermione— Harry, pareciera que no entendés lo gravísima que fue la situación. Si ése bebé hubiese sido un varón, Lucius Malfoy podría haber entrado en Grimmauld Place como Pedro por su casa… ¡en cualquier momento, y con Voldemort de la mano! Él no nos dijo nada sobre eso… y por lo que sabemos puede haber estado del lado de ellos todo el tiempo.

—Pero si la casa está protegida por _Fidelius…_

—El Fidelius no hubiese servido para detener a Lucius si el bebé hubiese sido un varón. Harry, te estás comportando como un necio. No es una persona en la que puedas confiar… y al parecer, el interés que mostraba por vos ya lo está transfiriendo a otros… y bien rápido.

Harry no replicó de inmediato, él también había estado pensando en eso. Siempre volvía a lo mismo, ¿era Draco digno de confianza? —Pero…

—Harry… —intervino Remus— Creo que sería mejor que habláramos de otra cosa.

—Sí… mejor… perdón si me enojo… es que aunque sé que es un pelotudo… me sigue gustando… y cuando me pongo a pensar en lo que hizo…

—¿Consideraste el asunto de las clases de Oclumencia? —preguntó Remus para forzar el cambio de tema.

—¿Con Ud.?

—No, con Severus.

—Ah… supongo que debería…

—Deberías… pero es algo que te toca decidir a vos. Sé que no te llevás para nada bien con Severus… pero yo estuve hablando con él y está dispuesto… si vos ponés de tu parte.

—Supongo que sí. —dijo Harry con reticencia— Quiero decir… no me queda otra…

—Ya hablé con la profesora McGonagall. Me dijo que si vos aceptabas daba su permiso para que puedas usar la chimenea para ir a Grimmauld Place todos los miércoles para las lecciones.

—¿Y por qué no…? —empezó a decir Harry pero se interrumpió— Ah… claro… venir sería riesgoso para él.

—¿Y por qué los miércoles? —preguntó Ron— Ése es el día de práctica de los Slytherin y solemos ir a escondidas a espiarles las tácticas.

—Mejor que mejor. —dijo Remus— Si los Slytherin están ocupados los miércoles no van a andarse fijando en las idas y venidas de Harry.

—Pero… —dijo Harry pensando en los dolores de cabeza que le provocaban siempre esas clases y en toda la tarea que ya se les estaba acumulando, ¡y sólo habían pasado cuatro días!; y los miércoles eran mitad de semana, al día siguiente no iba a poder descansar. A él le hubiese venido mucho mejor el viernes.

—Los viernes tenemos práctica de quidditch, Harry. —le recordó Ron.

—Oh bueh… tendrá que ser los miércoles entonces. —se resignó Harry con mala cara— Supongo entonces que empezaría la próxima semana, ¿no?

—Otra cosa más… —dijo Remus— Otros profesores también se han ofrecido para darte clases adicionales, si vos querés…

—Supongo que eso es una buena noticia. —dijo Harry pensando que si seguía así no le iba a quedar tiempo ni para comer— ¿Ud. me va a dar clases extra de Defensa?

—Me temo que no. —respondió Remus— Estoy demasiado ocupado… aparte de las clases en Hogwarts tengo que atender también a mi manada… pero se van a hacer otros arreglos.

—¿Qué otros arreglos? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad, ¿serían aurores? ¿Moody quizá?

—Todavía no está bien decidido… vas a tener que esperar… —dijo Remus evasivo— ¿Planean reiniciar las reuniones del ED?

—Sería estupendo. —exclamó Hermione con entusiasmo.

—A Umbridge no le va a gustar. —dijo Ron.

—No va a poder hacer nada esta vez. —dijo Hermione— No va a ser un club clandestino esta vez. ¿Qué te parece, Harry?

—No sé… —dijo desaminado— Habrá que ver si hay gente interesada…

—Lo decís en broma, ¿no? Después del ataque de los mortífagos, todos están interesados… ansiosos de participar. —dijo Ginny.

—¿Y qué pasó con Crookshanks? —preguntó Remus viendo que Harry había vuelto a deprimirse, quizá si cambiaban de tema…

—Está vivo… Parvati lo vio hace unas horas cuando iba a clase de Adivinación… pero por alguna razón me ha estado evitando todos estos días.

—Debe de saber lo del encantamiento de control de la libido. —dijo Ron— Y no debe de querer que lo usen con él… puedo entenderlo perfectamente.

oOo

—Tenemos un deber de Encantamientos que hay que redactar y tenemos que practicar lo que vimos en la clase de Transfiguración de hoy. —dijo Hermione cuando entraron a la sala común— ¿Con qué quieren empezar?

—Con ninguno de los dos. —dijo Harry y pasó de largo por la sala común principal hacia la sala común de séptimo. Tenían algunos privilegios por estar en el último año. Mas dormitorios disponibles también, Harry compartía uno con Ron y Neville. Dean y Seamus compartían otro. A Hermione le había tocado con Lavender lamentablemente— No hacemos más que estudiar.

—¡Pero éste es año de NEWTs! —exclamó ella escandalizada— Por supuesto que hay que estudiar.

—Pero es que es demasiado. —se quejó Ron— el otro día tuve un sueño espantoso, estaba jugando al quidditch pero mientras volaba iba escribiendo un deber.

—Así vas a terminar si no hacés los deberes a tiempo. —dijo Hermione sentándose en el sofá.

—¿Por qué no salimos un rato a dar un paseo? —propuso Harry.

—Sí, dale. —dijo Ron enganchándose de inmediato con la idea— Vayamos a visitar a Hagrid.

—Hagrid está dando una clase… a los de séptimo, creo. —dijo Hermione.

—No debe de tener ningún alumno. —dijo Ron con una risita.

—Si nadie toma sus clases debe de estar muy deprimido. Vayamos a animarlo. —propuso Harry.

—¡Oh está bien! Ya veo que estoy en minoría. Vayamos.

Cuando iban llegando a la cabaña, comprobaron que habían estado equivocados, la clase contaba con seis alumnos, que estaban parados en semicírculo, todos con cara de asco.

—No puedo creerlo. —dijo Ron— No sabía que Lavender se había anotado para estas clases.

—Pero eso no es lo más sorprendente. —dijo Hermione mirando a otro de los alumnos de característicos cabellos platinados.

—¿Draco eligió Criaturas para NEWTs? —preguntó Harry— Pero si él detesta la materia.

—A lo mejor termina aprendiendo. —dijo Ron y soltó una risita cuando vio que Draco saltaba hacia atrás, una criatura muy extraña estaba aproximándosele.

—El que no aprende es Hagrid. —dijo Hermione adelantándose— Esa criatura debe de ser otra de sus cruzas ilegales. —agregó y señaló con el dedo el extraño bicho de color amarillo canario que al parecer estaban estudiando. Era una especie de reptil pero con pico, con cuerpo de serpiente y patas muy cortas; se desplazaba con mucha dificultad arrastrando el vientre contra el suelo.

—¿Será peligroso? —preguntó Harry avanzando a su vez.

—No lo creo. —respondió Hermione dubitativa— Pero creo que escupen… —en ese momento la criatura se enroscó y se desenroscó de golpe y escupió algo mucoso sobre Draco.

Draco chilló horrorizado y saltó una vez más hacia atrás. Todos los otros estallaron en carcajadas, Draco los fusiló con mirada asesina.

—Malfoy, —le dijo Hagrid acercándosele— sacate la toga, ¡rápido!

—¿O qué? ¿Me voy a disolver hasta morir?

—No. Pero si alcanza la piel… es muy cáustico.

—¡No! —gritó Draco— ¡Y Ud. no se me acerque!

—Parece que le tiene más miedo a Hagrid que al bicho. —razonó Ron.

—Oh vamos… Malfoy, vení acá. —insistió Hagrid.

—¡No! —aulló Draco con los ojos fijos en la criatura que seguía acercándosele con la lengua afuera colgándole por el pico.

—Vos le gustás. —explicó Hagrid— Te marcó como de su propiedad.

—Seguro que te quiere chupar el pito, Malfoy. —se burló Terry Boots riendo.

—¿Cómo…! —empezó a exclamar Harry. No podía entender que estuvieran riéndose así de Draco… incluso Nott.

—Probablemente ninguno de ustedes dos se haya dado cuenta, —dijo Hermione— pero Draco tiene serios problemas de control…

—¿Se hace pis en la cama? —preguntó Ron con una risita.

—No. Pero nadie le hace caso. Ni siquiera cuando amenaza con sacar puntos… y en situaciones como éstas ...

—¡Uy, parece que es serio! —dijo Ron. Una chica con uniforme de Hufflepuff le había puesto una traba por detrás y lo había hecho caer al suelo. Draco se levantó de inmediato blandiendo la varita, amenazador.

—¡¿Quién de ustedes… basuras miserables… me hizo caer?! —aulló furioso; dejó asimismo de prestarle atención a la criatura que seguía acercándosele.

—Eso es para que aprendas a no acosar a las nenas de primero, ¡degenerado! —le escupió la Hufflepuff en respuesta.

—¡Conchuda de mierda! —bramó Draco.

—¡Malfoy! —gritó Hagrid, pero no atinó a hacer nada.

—Esto va camino a transformarse en caos. —murmuró Hermione y trotó pendiente abajo hacia la cabaña— ¡Ron, no dejes que Harry baje! —Ron lo rodeó con un brazo y lo retuvo eficientemente.

— _¡Stupefy!_ —exclamó Hermione e inmovilizó a la criatura que ya estaba prácticamente encima de Draco.

—Granger, —dijo Terry Boots— ¿viniste a sumarte a la clase?

—¡Soltame! —dijo Harry forcejeando contra el férreo brazo de Ron.

—No podés bajar corriendo a ayudar a Malfoy. —dijo Ron— ¿O no te acordás que no quiere saber nada con vos?

—¡No me importa! —se quejó Harry.

—No va a agradecértelo más tarde cuando todos se enteren que El Niño Que Sobrevivió tuvo que rescatarlo del acoso de sus compañeros de clase. —trató de hacerlo razonar Ron— Minarías más su autoridad, vos no sos prefecto, Hermione sí.

—Ya sé… pero es que… —gimió Harry cediendo en sus esfuerzos de soltarse.

—¡Y mirá…! —le hizo notar Ron— Está defendiéndose muy bien, ahora.

Draco le había lanzado un hechizo irritante a la Hufflepuff, que estaba frotándose un brazo dolorido, y con la mano libre y usando magia sin varita había empujado a tres más hacia atrás, dos de ellos habían caído al suelo. Disimuladamente, Hermione lo estaba ayudando, le había puesto una traba mágica a Boot, quien también se desplomó… a Hermione, el Ravenclaw nunca le había caído bien del todo.

Harry cerró los ojos y se concentró, iba a tratar de ayudar desde lejos, no sabía si iba a dar resultado, su magia sin varita seguía siendo muy errática. Con todas sus fuerzas deseó mentalmente que los caídos no pudieran incorporarse para volver a atacar. Oyó la voz de Draco que amenazó con sacarle puntos a alguien que intentaba acercársele.

A todo esto, Hagrid balbuceaba aturdido, en cuestión de segundos la clase se le había trocado en un campo de batalla y al parecer Malfoy había abatido a cuatro. —¡Hermione! — exclamó, el rostro se le iluminó, ella lo ayudaría a poner orden.

—¿No deberías dar por terminada la clase? —sugirió ella. Malfoy estaba de pie a un lado jadeante y todavía ardiendo de rabia. Los otros estaban incorporándose y se sacudían la tierra de la ropa a medida que se iban parando.

—Merlín, —dijo Ron admirado— no sabía que el imbécil pudiera hacer magia sin varita.

—Si Lucius puede, ¿por qué no iba a poder él? —dijo Harry con tono distraído.

—¿Y vos cómo sabés que Lucius puede? —quiso saber Ron.

—Yo… —empezó a mascullar Harry ruborizándose—…más tarde te lo cuento. ¿Te parece que bajemos ahora? —en ese momento los cinco alumnos que habían sido despachados por Hagrid pasaron por al lado de ellos, bastante maltrechos, algunos rengueando, todos maldiciendo.

Ron y Harry bajaron la corta cuesta hacia la cabaña.

—¡Harry! —saludó Hagrid al verlos acercarse—…y Ron.

—¡No necesitaba que una sangresucia viniera a auxiliarme! —rezongó Draco, estaba intentando limpiarse la toga con la varita, pero los encantamientos que usaba no daban resultado.

—¡Oh, ya basta! —exclamó Hermione exasperada— Ese moco no va a salir con magia. Sacate la toga antes de que penetre y te lastime.

—¡No! —replicó Draco esquivo y agregó furioso: —¡Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan insultado! ¡Cuando se entere mi…! —se interrumpió, amenazar con su padre era algo que podría haber dado resultado en otras épocas, pero a cómo estaban las cosas… —¡Esa bestia infernal me atacó!

—No, ella no te atacó. —dijo Hagrid jovial— Deberías haberle prestado atención a lo que les expliqué al principio, los aetosaurios eligen a su pareja basándose en el poder mágico y la fuerza. Vos eras el más poderoso del grupo y ella te marcó como su pareja adelantándose a las otras aetosaurias.

—¡Qué mala suerte! —comentó Ron con una risita— Te tocó una que no sólo es de la especie equivocada… en tu caso también es del sexo equivocado, Malfoy.

—¡Mejor callate, Weasel! Si sabés lo que te conviene.

—¡Oh, ya basta con esto! —se impacientó Hermione y blandió la varita en dirección a Draco.

—¡No! —chilló Draco que no quería saber nada de sacarse la toga.

—¡No! —chilló Ron a su vez, se comentaba que había sangrepuras que solían ir desnudos debajo de la toga, y Malfoy bien podía ser uno de esos. Se adelantó de un salto y le tapó los ojos a Hermione.

—¡Ay! —gritó Hermione— ¡Ronald, me metiste un dedo en el ojo!

—¡No estoy desnudo, imbécil! —bramó Draco, imaginándose por qué el Weasel hacía tanto escándalo, y se sacó la toga.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Harry. Finalmente quedó en evidencia por qué Draco se había mostrado tan reacio a quitarse la toga. Debajo iba vestido con pantalones negros y un pulóver verde… un pulóver verde de factura Weasley con una gran H blanca en la pechera.

oOo

—¿Te sirvo un poco más de té, Malfoy? —ofreció Hagrid. Los cinco estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina de la cabaña.

—No vine a tomar el té. —dijo Draco de muy mal humor— Me voy a ir apenas la toga se seque un poco.

—¿Por qué te anotaste en esta materia si es la que más detestás? —inquirió Harry.

—No es asunto tuyo, Potter. —le replicó con mal modo, pero el rubor le había subido a las mejillas.

—Sinceramente, _Draco_ , —lo amonestó Hermione poniendo énfasis en el nombre de pila— ¿no te parece que deberías contestarle más amablemente? Te recuerdo que llevás puesto un pulóver de Harry.

—¿Scons? —le ofreció Hagrid. Draco los miró como si estuvieran envenenados, pero lo consideró mejor y se sirvió uno. Los otros tres abrieron los ojos horrorizados y le empezaron a hacer señas disimuladas de que no se lo comiera. Draco los miró con desconcierto.

—¿Vos, Harry? —Harry no tuvo más remedio que aceptar uno.

—¿Por qué te anotaste en la materia? —insistió Hermione.

— _PorquepenséquePotterseibaaan otar._

—¿Que qué? —exclamó Harry— ¿Para poder martirizarme más?

—Algo así. —masculló Draco— Fue una desagradable sorpresa comprobar que…

—Tenemos todos los horarios ocupados. —se apresuró a decir Ron con culpa lanzándole una mirada de reojo a Hagrid— No nos habías comentado que Malfoy estaba en tu clase…

—Ustedes no me lo preguntaron. —dijo Hagrid sin disimular el tono ofendido.

Se dejó oír un sonoro _crac_.

Todos se volvieron hacia Draco. —¿Eso que sonó fue un diente tuyo, Malfoy?

—Esto sabe… ¡muy bueno! —comentó Draco masticando con genuino deleite. Los otros tres lo miraron desorbitados sin poder creerlo.

—Receta especial de mi mamá. —informó Hagrid muy halagado por el cumplido— Solía ser la base de mi alimentación cuando era chico.

—Draco… —dijo Harry con tono preocupado y le agarró un brazo— ¿te sentís bien?

—Estupendo. —dijo Draco, estiró la mano y agarró el scon que Harry no había tocado.

—Este… —empezó a decir Hermione—…¿no son un poco duros de masticar?

—Tengo dientes fuertes. —dijo Draco dándole un mordisco al segundo scon— Potter, ya podés soltarme.

—Perdón… —dijo Harry obedeciendo— Yo sólo…

—Y si alguna otra vez me ven en problemas, no hagan nada, yo sé defenderme solo. Espero que mi toga ya esté lo suficientemente seca, tengo que volver a los subsuelos antes de que oscurezca. —se puso de pie de repente, agarró la toga que estaba al lado de la chimenea y salió de la cabaña sin decir más.

—Al menos eso último lo dijo con buenos modos. —dijo Ron.

—Me detesta. —gimió Harry sintiéndose miserable.

—Vos y el chico Malfoy… —dijo Hagrid reflexivo— Oí que había algo entre ustedes…

Draco reapareció en la puerta y le recordó: —Potter, tenés penitencia conmigo mañana, no te olvides. —dijo y se fue sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta.

—Había. —dijo Harry desviando la mirada hacia la puerta abierta.

—¿Tuvieron un traspié?

—Así es. —dijo Harry simplemente, no tenía ganas de ponerse a explicar.

—¿Sabés…? —dijo Hagrid inclinándose hacia él y bajando el tono hasta casi un susurro— Maxine y yo también hemos tenido algunos desacuerdos, pero no duraron… y las cosas volvieron a estar bien. Hay que hablarles… a las mujeres les gusta que las trates bien, que le hagas regalos.

—Draco no es una mujer. —dijo Harry haciendo un puchero.

—Pero igual le podés hacer un regalo. —insistió Hagrid.

—¿Como qué? —preguntó Harry ansioso de aceptar sugerencias.

—Humm… ya se me va a ocurrir algo. —dijo Hagrid pensativo— No te preocupes tanto, Harry, ya se le va a pasar y va a volver con vos.

oOo


	31. Ritos animagus

**El tigre por la cola II – Costos del Servicio**

**Capítulo 6 – Ritos animagus**

Draco irrumpió como una tromba en el castillo, furioso y avergonzado. No estaba seguro de qué era peor, si haber sido descubierto con la ropa de otro o si haber sido rescatado de las garras de una hembra monstruosa, babeante y en celo gracias a la acción de una sangresucia y de un mediasangre. Y no mejoraba el panorama que el mencionado mediasangre no fuera otro que Harry Potter, el objeto de su am… de su deseo. Potter lo había visto en la peor de las situaciones… era tan humillante. Aunque se había mantenido alejado durante el enfrentamiento con los otros alumnos, Draco sabía que había sido testigo de todo… y sabía que lo había ayudado con su magia; Draco hubiese podido reconocer la impronta de la magia de Potter en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar. Había podido sentir el sabor de la magia de Potter en la boca.

Era la misma sensación que le producía oler las ropas de Potter. Cuando se había ido de Grimmauld Place le había birlado varias prendas. Draco todavía no podía creerlo cada vez que lo pensaba… ¡haberse rebajado a hacer algo así…! ¡algo tan sentimentaloide! Pero lo había hecho, le había abierto el baúl y le había sacado una inmensa remera blanca —que se ponía todas las noches a modo de piyama para dormir—, dos pulóveres verdes con una H en la pechera, una camisa y… ¡horror de horrores!... una bufanda de Gryffindor, amarilla y roja.

Le había robado unas cuantas prendas de su reducido guardarropa y lo más probable era que el Gryffindor no se hubiese dado cuenta… le importaba tan poco su atuendo. Y Draco obtenía un secreto placer usándolas… siempre a escondidas.

Se había inscrito para cursar Criaturas porque había imaginado que Potter se anotaría también en esa materia. Todos sabían que Potter sentía gran afecto por el medio gigante. Fue una muy desagradable sorpresa comprobar que sus suposiciones habían estado equivocadas.

Y ahora tenía que aguantarse esa clase que detestaba dos veces por semana… sin la compensación de tenerlo cerca siquiera por una hora. Y no… no era que lo extrañara… bueno quizá sí… un poco. Y todo para nada. ¡Detestaba a esas bestias! Sucias y de mal aliento… de uñas largas y dientes afilados.

Se estremeció al pensarlo mientras avanzaba por el corredor de los subsuelos. El profesor Snape ya no era el Jefe de Casa, había sido reemplazado por la profesora Vector que se interesaba por los modelos aritmánticos del universo que por el bienestar de los alumnos.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la Casa de Slytherin, casi se chocó con Blaise que al parecer había estado esperándolo y que se veía muy impaciente. —Ah, por fin llegaste. —dijo enojado— Hace horas que estoy esperándote.

—¿Nott no te contó que había tenido un accidente? —gruñó Draco, tenía mucha tarea pendiente y ningún deseo de perder el tiempo dando explicaciones, y además quería darse un baño.

—Lo único que dijo fue que te habías manchado con moco de lagarto. —dijo Blaise con fastidio— Vamos, Draco, te necesito en la sala común.

Oh, sí. Lo esperaba otra hora penosa en la sala común, con Blaise imperando sobre todos y él aguantando. A Blaise le encantaba chasquear los dedos y hacerlo acercarse para asignarle encargos, cosas inconsecuentes, como que fuera a buscarle un libro o que le sirviera algo de beber… y Draco apretaba los dientes y obedecía. Pero ya se había preparado para eso… cuando supo que Blaise se había enterado de su secreto… se había preparado para oficiarle de elfo doméstico.

—¿No te parece que sería mejor que nos pongamos a hacer la tarea? —sugirió como razonable alternativa.

—Tu tarea puede esperar hasta más tarde… ah… y también te va a tocar hacer la mía.

—Como el amo ordene. —respondió sarcástico.

Blaise quedó muy complacido y encantado con la burlona reverencia con que había acompañado sus palabras, Draco se aprovechó de la reacción positiva y se animó a darle "como por accidente" un leve codazo en el estómago. De inmediato se puso en marcha hacia los dormitorios. —¿Adonde vas? —preguntó Blaise frotándose el estómago.

Había algo a favor respecto de Blaise. Mientras Draco cumpliera con su parte del trato, Blaise no lo martirizaba ni lo humillaba excesivamente. Y aunque se diera cuenta de que el codazo había sido intencional no hacía un escándalo por eso. Y tampoco se enfadaba con las réplicas verbales irónicas muy incisivas que Draco se permitía con frecuencia.

—A cambiarme de ropa. —respondió Draco.

—Sacate esa toga húmeda y ya está. —dijo Blaise— Quiero suponer que… ¿no estarás desnudo debajo?

—No. —dijo Draco como respuesta a las dos, la orden y la pregunta. Antes habría preferido la muerte que mostrarse en medio de la sala común vistiendo un pulóver Weasley de factura casera.

—¡Acá estabas! —le llegó a los oídos la desagradable voz chillona de Pansy, que llevaba puesta su última compra, un vestido color marfil con detalles plateados. Era una prenda finísima que, lamentablemente, ella no sabía lucir. —Te estamos esperando, _dagggling_. —le dijo la cara de caniche a Blaise con un fingido acento francés que ella suponía que resultaba chic, pero que a todos les sonaba torturante.

A Draco lo ignoró por completo. La fortuna de los Malfoy podía no estar disponible por mucho tiempo y si bien la de Zabini era mucho menor… mejor era apuntar a lo seguro. Draco rió para sus adentros por la cara de horror de Zabini que empezaba a darse cuenta de que ser el centro de atención tenía sus desventajas… transformarse en el blanco de los salvajes avances de Pansy por ejemplo. Y Draco sabía muy bien que a Blaise no era precisamente Parkinson la que lo atraía… sino Ginny Weasley.

—Draco aquí, necesita cambiarse. —dijo Zabini señalándolo con el dedo.

—¿Por qué llegó tan tarde? —preguntó Pansy con una mueca de disgusto— ¿Estuvo ocupado persiguiendo a esa nínfula Hufflepuff que todavía juega a las muñecas? —si bien era ella la que lo había plantado, eso no quería decir que le gustara que Draco ya le hubiese echado el ojo a otra presa, aunque fuera una de once años.

—No. —dijo Blaise distraído— Tuvo un problema con uno de esos monstruos del medio gigante.

—Bueno, vamos ya. —dijo Pansy agarrando a Blaise del brazo y arrastrándolo hacia la sala común.

La sala común estaba como siempre… pero con menos gente. También muchos padres de Slytherins, más de los que se podría haber supuesto, habían preferido transferir a sus hijos a otras escuelas.

Para Draco, sin embargo, había cosas que sí habían cambiado. Había perdido el derecho a elegir asiento, por ejemplo. Blaise le había asignado un rincón en el que debía permanecer callado y sin moverse hasta que Blaise lo llamara para cumplir con alguno de sus caprichos. El día anterior había tenido que darle un masaje de pies delante de todos.

Resignado, Draco fue a ubicarse en su rincón con un texto de Transfiguración. Y hasta tanto su _amo_ lo llamara para algún servicio se dedicó a leer por momentos y a observar en silencio. Algo le llamó la atención, Daphne Greengrass estaba muy ensimismada leyendo un libro de aspecto muy viejo que no parecía ser uno de los manuales. Sabía que Daphne estaba trabajando para Umbridge, quizá el libro tuviera algo que ver con alguna misión que le hubiera asignado el sapo.

Los chicos de primero lo miraban boquiabiertos, ¿cómo era posible que a uno de séptimo, y que además era el prefecto mayor, lo mandaran en penitencia a un rincón? _¡Ay qué bajo que has caído Draco Malfoy! ¿Vendrá acaso un caballero de despeinados cabellos negros y en reluciente armadura a salvarte del pozo de tus tribulaciones?_ Soltó una risa ronca por lo bajo.

Notó que una chica de sexto, de cabellos castaños y de ojos marrones lo observaba. Era muy bonita y de elegante presencia. Ella le sonrió y le hizo una tímida pero invitante caída de ojos. Quizá en otra ocasión se hubiese sumado de inmediato al juego, no era la primera vez que se le insinuaban de esa forma y en otras oportunidades había sabido sacarle provecho a un ofrecimiento como ése. Las chicas no le desagradaban precisamente y en el pasado se había volteado a unas cuantas… pero en ese momento no le apetecía… era otro el objeto de deseo de sus devaneos eróticos… Hizo una mueca desdeñosa y apartó la vista.

La homosexualidad no era algo ajeno al mundo mágico, pero era algo de lo que no se hablaba. Nadie ostentaba su homosexualidad. No en los círculos sangrepura al menos. La cultura de las familias sangrepura se basaba en la superioridad masculina, ningún hombre se hubiese atrevido a alardear de que le gustaba la verga, de que gozaba sometiéndose a otro hombre, de que tocaba el cielo con las manos ciando se la daban por el culo. Draco había sabido desde muy temprano que sus gustos sexuales se orientaban más hacia los de su mismo sexo, pero había procurado disimularlo lo más posible… lo había aterrorizado la idea de que su padre pudiera enterarse… Pansy Parkinson y otras chicas le habían servido para mantener más o menos secretas sus inclinaciones.

La chica de sexto no parecía dispuesta a darse por vencida, sin embargo. Seguía con sus pestañeos sugestivos y coqueteaba acomodándose los cabellos. _¡Pobre infeliz!_ , pensó Draco. Mal que le pesara y por mucho que se hubiese negado a admitirlo, era uno muy distinto el que poblaba sus fantasías, uno de ojos verdes y anteojos, uno de cabellos negros cortos y rebeldes, uno que tenía una cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente.

A la chica probablemente no le importaba que su situación ese año estuviera tan devaluada, la fama acumulada durante largo tiempo no se borra de un día para el otro. Draco sabía que conservaba todo su atractivo y no había perdido su imagen de chico malo y algo despiadado que a algunas mujeres les gusta tanto. La chica, supuso, debía de ser sangrepura y perteneciente a una familia adinerada, pero no de una de estirpe ancestral como los Malfoy, a las de familia de prosapia las conocía a todas.

La adquisición reciente de fortuna no siempre implicaba la adopción de la moral tradicional de los sangrepura. Se esperaba que las chicas sangrepura llegaran vírgenes al matrimonio, quizá ésa era la razón de que en general todas se casaran muy jóvenes. Y en cierta medida, lo mismo se aplicaba a los varones, estaba muy mal visto la posibilidad de que engendraran bastardos que pudieran atentar contra los derechos del heredero legítimo. En la mayoría de las familias se procuraba casarlos cuanto antes, antes de que le tomaran el gusto a morder la fruta prohibida, antes de que empezaran a desperdigar la simiente en vientres poco dignos. Una vez que se casaban y engendraban un heredero legítimo las restricciones pasaban a ser mucho menos estrictas… lo único que se exigía era discreción… los romances furtivos se multiplicaban y en algunos casos con la venia mas o menos implícita del cónyuge.

Cuando había visto a Cybele por primera vez, se le había ocurrido que quizá se trataba de una hija ilegítima de su madre. Pero las fechas no coincidían, Draco recordaba que su madre había estado embarazada cuando él tenía seis años y que había dado a luz un fruto muerto. Y mucho dudaba que Lucius hubiese tolerado que su mujer se enredara en amoríos ilícitos y Lucius siempre había contado con medios para vigilarla bien de cerca. Alguna ver había oído rumores de que originalmente su padre había estado comprometido con Bellatrix, pero que la había rechazado puesto que se había enterado que la mayor de las Black no era virgen.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Blaise. —Draco, vení acá. —ordenó.

Draco se puso de pie con elegancia, ni demasiado rápido ni demasiado lento. Varias miradas femeninas siguieron su grácil desplazamiento hacia el sofá… al parecer su sex appeal seguía indemne.

—¿Llamaste? —preguntó aproximándose a Blaise.

—Nos estábamos preguntando si podrías hacer algo por mí.

—Cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca. —respondió Draco. Algún día iba a tomar serias represalias contra Blaise, pero por el momento debía avenirse a sus deseos.

—A Pansy le gustaría pasar la noche hoy en mi… en nuestro cuarto. ¿quizá vos podrías buscarte un lugar alternativo para dormir?

—Por supuesto. —respondió Draco de inmediato, no tenía ningún interés de verlos u oírlos cogiendo como trolls en celo— Voy a ir a sacar algo de ropa y otras cosas y les dejo la habitación a completa disposición de ustedes. —tenía planeado estudiar hasta muy tarde en la biblioteca y luego se acostaría a dormir en uno de los sofás de la sala común. Y por una noche se libraría de los ronquidos de Blaise. Sí, quizá pudiera disfrutar de unas cuantas horas de sueño tranquilo y reparador.

oOo

Pero no fue así.

Gritos agudos que provenían del dormitorio de las chicas lo despertaron intempestivamente a las tres de la mañana. Más que alaridos se oían como jadeos sibilantes muy continuos y desesperados como los de alguien que tuviera severos problemas para respirar.

Se levantó de inmediato con la varita en la mano, incrementó la intensidad de las luces y avivó el fuego de la chimenea. Sentía la boca y la garganta secas, las manos y las piernas le temblaban, el corazón se le había acelerado desbocado. Draco nunca había sido muy valiente.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó medio dormido un chico de quinto que había aparecido en el marco de la puerta. Draco suspiró algo aliviado, por lo menos no iba a tener que manejar solo la situación.

—¿Quién es la que grita? —preguntó otro chico de quinto que también había sido despertado por el escándalo.

—Creo que es una sola la que grita. ¿Y las otras no hacen nada? —preguntó un tercero que acababa de aparecer.

Draco tocó con la varita la insignia de prefecto mayor y murmuró un encantamiento. —¡Pansy! —dijo en voz alta— Vení de inmediato. Hay un problema grave en el dormitorio de las chicas. Te necesito acá urgente.

Un prefecto de sexto que llegaba en ese momento intentó subir por las escaleras, pero los peldaños desaparecieron instantáneamente transformándose en una pendiente empinada y resbaladiza. Se desplomó dando con las nalgas dolorosamente contra el suelo. —¿No debería haber una perilla para desconectar el mecanismo preventivo? —se quejó.

Draco no tenía idea de lo que era una perilla, pero entendió el sentido de la pregunta. Él era el prefecto mayor, seguramente el mecanismo no se activaría si era él el que intentaba subir. Pero como ya se ha mencionado, el arrojo no era una de sus virtudes. No tenía ninguna intención de subir por su cuenta sin que hubiese alguien que lo acompañara.

—¿Qué es lo que estamos esperando? —preguntó alguien.

—Que venga alguna de las chicas. —contestó otro.

—¡Apañados estamos entonces! ¡Pero si están todas ahí arriba!

La puerta de la sala común principal que daba a la sala común de séptimo se abrió en ese momento. Entró Blaise primero y Pansy, que venía acomodándose las ropas, detrás de él.

—Más te vale que tengas una muy buena razón para haberme hecho venir. —lo increpó ella muy fastidiada, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de prácticamente todos los varones de la Casa estaba en la sala común. —¿Interrumpo algún extraño ritual masculino? —inquirió.

En ese momento se oyó otro de los estertores desgarradores. Pansy se estremeció —¿Alguien fue a avisarle a Sn…? —se interrumpió— ¡Maldición! ¡Vos! —le gritó aun chico flacucho de cuarto— ¡Andá ya mismo a buscar a la profesora Vector! Decile que hay un problema muy serio.

—Y quizá deberíamos llamar a alguien más. —se animó a sugerir Draco.

—¿A quién más? —preguntó Blaise— ¿McGonagall?

—Lupin quizá. —dijo Draco.

—No necesitamos un licántropo. —dijo Pansy desestimando la sugerencia— ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Aullarle a la luna?

—Es el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras —señaló Draco— Y sabe mucho de su materia. Y es lo mejor que tenemos disponible; así que, a menos que quieras enfrentarte por tu cuenta con lo que sea que está pasando allá arriba… —dejó la frase inconclusa para que ella la procesara.

Daphne Greengrass emergió en ese instante por la puerta que daba a la sala común de séptimo. Confundida y con ojos legañosos.

—Pensé que había una pelea… —empezó a decir pero se interrumpió porque otro grito ronco e inhumano rasgó el aire. Se prolongó durante varios segundos, iba creciendo en intensidad y agudeza, y cesó tan de repente que Draco llegó a pensar que lo que fuera que estaba arriba se había muerto.

Por mucha estima que le inspiraran las características Slytherin de no actuar de manera apresurada y poco razonable y de resolver los problemas internos sin alertar a los profesores, Draco decidió que había llegado el momento de ponerse en acción a lo Gryffindor. Alguien tenía que ir y ver lo que estaba pasando… y era claro que ese alguien debía ser él, que para eso era el prefecto mayor. Tragó ostensiblemente, no lo seducía para nada la idea de enfrentarse con… vaya a saber uno qué.

Quizá el largo tiempo que había pasado rodeado de tanto Gryffindor había sido una mala influencia, puesto que finalmente se decidió. Y con cautela subió tres escalones. Hubo exclamaciones contenidas de varios de entre la audiencia.

—¡Malfoy! Draco… —había sido la voz de Daphne la que lo lo había hecho detener. Draco giró la cabeza y la miró con suspicacia.

—¿Por qué te levantaste? —le preguntó y continuó subiendo.

—Oí ruidos…

—No te creo. Pansy, Blaise… ¿ustedes oyeron ruidos?

—No. —dijo Pansy— No oímos nada hasta que vos me llamaste.

Draco continuó subiendo, ¡cuánto le hubiese gustado que Harry estuviera a su lado en ese momento! El temerario Gryffindor habría subido mucho antes y sin vacilar.

—¿Por qué te levantaste? —volvió a preguntar Draco cuando llegó al tope de la escalera. Percibió un olor no muy fuerte como a sangre… y algo podrido.

—Me había olvidado un libro acá. —respondió Daphne titubeante.

Draco recordó el libro que había estado leyendo tan enfrascada. Pero no podía detenerse a pensar en libros, tenía entre manos un asunto mucho más serio. Respiró hondo, agarró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió.

El corredor estaba en tinieblas. — _Lumos_. —murmuró. La primera puerta era la de sexto, estaba entornada. Le llegaban potentes ondas de magia a través de ella. Quizá alguien había usado un encantamiento poderoso para dormir a todas y por eso ninguna se había despertado con los gritos.

Empujó la puerta e iluminó la habitación. Lo que vio en el suelo lo hizo encogerse de horror.

—¡Pansy! —gritó con voz temblorosa— ¡Vení!

—¿Qué encontraste? —le llegó la voz desde abajo, Pansy no tenía ninguna intención de subir.

Una mano se le posó sobre el hombro, Draco se volvió espantado: —¡Por los huevos de Merlín! —gritó sobresaltado. Por suerte era sólo Blaise que lo había seguido.

—¡¿Qué es eso!? —chilló Blaise cuando vio lo que se retorcía en el suelo lanzando gruñidos sordos.

—Preguntá mejor quién. —lo corrigió Draco. La monstruosidad que tenían delante de los ojos estaba a medias envuelta en un camisón rosado hecho jirones y se movía. Ninguna de las bestias que habían estudiado con Hagrid en clase podía equiparase con la aberración que se sacudía sobre el piso. Pero lo que veía le recordó algo. Esa noche cuando habían vuelto del club, había sido testigo de la transformación del licántropo… y había cierta semejanza con el proceso de cambio. Quizá podría haberlo descrito como un proceso de transformación que se hubiera detenido por la mitad… y como si luego la… cosa… se hubiera dado vuelta de adentro para afuera. La cosa tenía brazos que parecían amputados a la mitad y que terminaban en prolongaciones semejantes a pequeñas aletas; carecía de piernas o quizá sólo estaban ocultas… ¡y tenía los órganos afuera, algunos desparramados sobre el suelo!

Con una de las "manos" parecía estar tratando de juntarlos. La otra "mano" estaba sobre un libro… el libro que Daphne había estado leyendo.

La cosa empezó a arrastrarse hacia ellos dejando un rastro sangriento en su avance. Horrorizado, Blaise retrocedió un paso y tambaleó y se agarró del hombro de Draco para sostenerse y no caer. Draco tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener el equilibrio.

Dos ojos marrones, que parecía querer escaparse de las órbitas distorsionadas lo miraron, relampagueando de confusión y de dolor. La cara estaba desfigurada al extremo, un lado de la mandíbula se había alongado, el otro lado se había hundido. La boca estaba entreabierta y la lengua grotesca colgaba sobre el labio… cómo era que se las había arreglado para gritar… era un misterio. La piel del rostro parecía estar al revés con la carne y los capilares de la dermis expuestos. Lo único que parecía no haberse alterado eran los cabellos. Draco soltó un grito ahogado al reconocerla.

—¡Mierda! —era la chica de sexto que había estado flirteándole.

Draco dio un salto por encima de la cosa para ir a agarrar el libro.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Blaise.

—Creo que tenemos que llamar urgente a McGonagall.

Levantó el libro para que Blaise pudiera ver el título: _Animagus en tres sencillos pasos: ¿Quién dijo que la forma fácil es la equivocada?_

oOo


	32. Penitencia con Draco

**El tigre por la cola II – Costos del Servicio**

**Capítulo 7 – Penitencia con Draco**

Partió para la penitencia con el prefecto mayor más temprano que para otras penitencias, las tantas que había tenido con Snape, por ejemplo. Téngase en cuenta que había algo que ansiaba con fervor que iba a obtener esa noche. Finalmente iba a poder hablar con Draco a solas, sin interferencias. Iban a poder hablarse honestamente y quizá Draco le diría por qué estaba tan enojado con él.

Aunque en realidad Harry sabía por qué; porque lo había acusado injustamente de haberles abierto la puerta de Grimmauld Place a los mortífagos. Pero era algo que podían resolver entre los dos hablando. Y Draco no había sido completamente inocente… Hermione se había encargado de señalárselo. Y lo que le había dicho Hermione lo había hecho pensar en otras cuestiones también. ¿Sería acaso que él estaba maldito y que todas las relaciones que intentara estaban destinadas al desastre? Fuera como fuera estaba decidido a que la relación con Draco no terminara así, no se iba a rendir. Iba a pelear por él.

Había cenado a las apuradas, estaba demasiado ansioso para poder comer y nervioso… le había volcado jugo de calabaza encima a Hermione y se había atragantado con un panecillo. Cuando había salido corriendo del Gran Salón había atropellado a Neville que entraba y lo había hecho caer. Tras haber murmurado una rápida disculpa había subido como un tiro hasta la torre para ir a buscar la mochila y luego había vuelto a bajar con la misma velocidad sideral.

A mitad de camino hacia los subsuelos había hecho una parada en un baño para tratar de aplastarse un poco los cabellos y para acomodarse la toga estirándola un poco para que no pareciera tan corta. Luego se había pasado un largo rato frotándose para hacer desaparecer una mancha de tinta que tenía en el mentón. Y después tuvo que secarse la mancha húmeda que se le había formado en la pechera de la toga. Estaba más preocupado por su aspecto y su atuendo para esa penitencia que lo que había estado para ir al baile de navidad en cuarto o para la cita que había tenido con Cho.

Mientras se miraba en el espejo aprovechó para preguntarse si esa penitencia podía considerarse una cita, si ése era el caso quizá resultaría más conveniente que volviera a la torre a ponerse algo más apropiado… algo mejor que la camisa que le quedaba muy ajustada, la toga que le quedaba corta y los jeans muy gastados que llevaba puestos. Pero cuando se decidió a emprender el camino de regreso a la torre lo atacó un mareo y tuvo que sostenerse del lavabo para no desplomarse al suelo y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no vomitar la poca comida que había ingerido.

Al final, para cuando entró en el aula de Pociones ya era tarde.

—Llegás tarde, Potter. —dijo Draco con un tono de voz que se oyó muy parecido al de Snape. Giró apenas la cabeza por encima del hombro para comprobar que efectivamente fuera él el que había entrado. Draco tenía puesta la toga de Hogwarts, Harry se preguntó si debajo llevaría el pulóver verde. Probablemente no, pensó decepcionado. Probablemente no se lo había puesto el día anterior empujado por un deseo sentimental sino para protegerse del frío y nada más, los pulóveres Weasley no era finos pero sí cómodos y muy abrigados.

—Perdón. —dijo Harry jadeante al tiempo que trataba de acomodarse la camisa que se le había soltado de los pantalones por la carrera. —Tuve un inconveniente que me demoró.

—Humpf… —gruñó Draco ante la excusa y siguió dándole la espalda ocupado con lo que estaba haciendo.

El comienzo no había sido para nada prometedor. Quizá si probaba con… —¿Qué estás… haciendo? —preguntó cauteloso.

—Estoy preparando una poción. —dijo, pero por el tono había sonado más bien como: _¿Es que acaso sos ciego, Potter?_

—Sí, ya veo. —dijo Harry dejando la mochila sobre una mesa— ¿Qué poción?

—La misma que preparamos el lunes. —contestó Draco irritado— Pero no te hice venir a la penitencia para oírte parlotear, Potter. Así que guardá la varita y ponete a fregar los calderos.

—Draco… —dijo con tono plañidero, quería poder mirarlo a los ojos pero el rubio se obstinaba en darle la espalda— ¿Podemos hablar?

—Otra penitencia, Potter. —aulló Draco— Y diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por haber desobedecido una orden directa. Ahora ponete a trabajar.

—¿Podés siquiera escucharme un momento…? —se quejó golpeando el suelo con un pie— Draco… —Harry estaba casi seguro de que el prefecto mayor no podía asignar penitencias directamente, pero no tenía intenciones de discutir esa cuestión en ese momento.

—Los calderos no van a limpiarse solos. —dijo Draco y chistó de frustración, su poción se negaba a adquirir la tonalidad que correspondía.

—Lo estás haciendo mal. —dijo Harry para ayudar— Se supone que cada cinco giros a la derecha le des uno hacia…

—¡Ahora resulta que te has vuelto un experto en Pociones! —bramó Draco exasperado— Potter, ¿como es posible que de ser uno de los peores hayas pasado a convertirte en un Snape en ciernes?

—No soy un experto ni de lejos… pero si ahora das vuelta así… —se acercó por detrás, agarró el mango del cucharón justo por debajo de la mano de Draco y le imprimió un giro antihorario… —la poción se aclaró perceptiblemente— … si lo repetís una vez… —levantó la vista para mirarlo—…¡¿qué te pasó?! —Draco giró la cara de inmediato para ocultar el lado izquierdo en el que ostentaba una magulladura.

—Nada.

—Eso no es nada. —dijo Harry dándole a la poción otro giro hacia la izquierda y a continuación apagó el fuego y dejó caer el cucharón en el caldero— Esa lesión se ve muy fea. —dijo y estiró una mano para tocar suavemente el hueso del pómulo.

—Es que… se me forman moretones con facilidad. —dijo Draco pero no hizo ningún intento de apartarse del contacto. Parecía más bien que quería intensificar la proximidad.

—Pero… ¿quién te hizo esto? —preguntó Harry inclinándose para estudiar más de cerca el cardenal… y de paso para poder olerlo mejor— Y tenés el semblante cansado… como si no hubieses dormido.

—Tuvimos un problema en los dormitorios. —dijo Draco con voz tenue al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Harry se preguntó si sería una buena idea dejar de lado toda precaución y besarlo ahí mismo y en ese instante. Su boca entreabierta estaba apenas a centímetros de distancia, Harry podía sentirle el aliento… una combinación de especias de la cena y de menta que parecían estar clamando ser probadas.

—Un problema… —repitió Harry tratando de recordar un encantamiento para curarle la mejilla— ¿fue eso lo que causó el…?

—No… una chica de sexto puso en práctica un encantamiento para incrementar sus habilidades de animagus… —Draco se estremeció visiblemente— … y quedó atrapada en una fase intermedia y sin posibilidades de deshacer el proceso… fue espantoso.

—Debe de haber sido terrible. —dijo Harry aunque estaba escuchando lo que le contaba sólo a medias.

—Y me tocó a mí subir a investigar lo que estaba pasando. —prosiguió Draco molesto— Si Blaise no hubiese estado conmigo…

Fue como si de repente le hubiesen volcado encima un balde de agua fría. —Blaise… —dijo con un bufido de desprecio, Draco notó el cambio y se apartó de inmediato alejándose hasta un extremo del aula.

—P…Potter… los calderos.

—¿Estás encamándote con Blaise? —preguntó y se maldijo un segundo después por haberlo hecho. La pregunta había tenido menos sutileza que Millicent Bulstrode haciendo una pirueta en zapatillas de punta.

—Lo que yo haga con mi vida no es algo que te concierna. —dijo Draco con voz helada— Pero si tenemos en cuenta el hecho de que somos compañeros de cuarto… el que durmamos juntos… podríamos hasta decir que es la más inconsecuente de nuestras actividades.

—Pero… —le espetó— ¡Vos no podés! ¡No podrías…! —sabía que ya no estaban más juntos… pero la idea de que Draco lo hubiera superado tan pronto era dolorosa. No podía creer que hubiese pasado así como así a salir con otro. No podía ser que saliera con otro y se pusiera su pulóver— Pero si ayer en lo de Hagrid… tenías puesto mi pulóver.

—Sí, Potter. —le respondió alzando una comisura con suficiencia— Ahora los dos ya sabemos que me gusta vestirme de verde… ¿podemos proseguir con la penitencia o preferís seguir discutiendo mi vida sexual?

—¡No! —dijo Harry enojado, estaba tan furioso que hizo explotar algunos frascos de los anaqueles— ¡No! Escuchame siquiera por una vez, ¡maldición! Me consta que tuvimos algo cuando estábamos en Grimmauld Place… y… y después vos le pusiste fin a todo… y lo cierto es que todo fue tu culpa. Yo traté de entender… me aguanté que me trataras con frialdad todos estos días… y seguís echándome la culpa. Y bien, Draco, si vos me hubieses dicho del vínculo entre tu padre y el bebé quizá no estaríamos manteniendo esta conversación.

—Tenés razón, Potter. La única razón por la que estamos manteniendo esta conversación es porque vos la empezaste y la querés seguir. Y en cuanto a lo que decís que te traté con frialdad… si es hasta gracioso, en cinco días apenas si nos cruzamos en contadas oportunidades… mal puedo haber tratado con frialdad a alguien que prácticamente no he visto. En cuanto a que todo fue por mi culpa… ¡ésa sí que es buena!... alardeás de inocencia, ¡pero fuiste vos el que se calentó con mi padre! ¡Y sólo Merlín sabe a lo que habrás llegado con él!

—¡Hijo de puta! —vociferó Harry y contraatacó, en cierta forma había estado esperando la oportunidad de poder enrostrárselo— ¡Yo no me calenté con tu padre! Fue todo puramente… reflejo… ¡en cambio vos!

—¿Qué conmigo, Potter? —preguntó Draco con una voz que de golpe se había vuelto inquietantemente calma.

—Nada… —respondió Harry replegándose evasivo, ya no quería tocar la cuestión.

—Ah, no… —dijo Draco, el tono calmo era ahora decididamente peligroso— …ahora no podés dejarme en suspenso. Fuiste vos el que lo empezaste, corresponde que lo digas.

Harry trató de mirarlo, pero Draco tenía la vista gacha, fija en los pies que había cruzado a la altura de los tobillos. Y tenía las manos con los dedos extendidos y las yemas opuestas unas contra las otras.

—Como quieras. —dijo con voz insegura, pero quizá era mejor que se lo sacara del pecho por muy desagradable que le resultara la cuestión. Lo cierto era que quería ventilarlo aun cuando el instinto le gritaba que no era ésa la ocasión propicia. Pero lo carcomía el no estar seguro…

—Creo que vos… —hizo una pausa, tragó y prosiguió— …sabías del bebé, y sabías del vínculo, vos sabías lo que tu padre te había hecho. Y le seguiste el juego a sabiendas. —hizo otra pausa, Draco no levantó la vista, con una mano le hizo una seña instándolo a que continuara— No tenías realmente opción en ese momento porque tu padre retenía a tu madre como rehén y vos llevabas las de perder. Pero, ¿por qué ahora te mostrás como un…? No digo que hayas tenido sexo con él… gustoso… sé que llegaste a La Madriguera maltrecho a golpes… pero vos sabías que de esa forma tu padre obtenía el heredero alternativo que deseaba y que eso permitiría que tu madre pudiera escapar.

—¿Terminaste, Potter? —preguntó alzando la vista. Tenía una mueca de asco en la cara como si acabara de pisar algo inmundo— Permitime que te pregunte algo a mi vez.

Harry tuvo la certeza de que todo estaba yéndose al carajo pero ya era muy tarde para retroceder.

—Decime, _Harry_ … —dijo Draco con una voz muy suave y desprovista de toda emoción— …vos tuviste un… encuentro con mi padre, ¿él te hizo algo que te resultara desagradable?

—Sí.

—Contame. —pidió Draco sentándose a medias sobre la mesa.

—Él me inmovilizó contra la pared… y me desabrochó la ropa… —susurró—… yo no hice nada que…

—¿Lo disfrutaste, _Harry_?

—¡No! —exclamó Harry ruborizándose— Él me dijo que vos te le habías entregado por tu propia voluntad… yo no le creí entonces… pero después, pensado sobre el asunto… llegué a la conclusión de que debía de ser cierto.

—Vos tampoco sos tan inocente ni tan puro como tratás de mostrarte, Potter. Volviste con un chupón en el cuello, no denunciaste el hecho ante los aurores y te ponés muy mal cada vez que hablamos del asunto.

—¡Ésa no es la cuestión! No te olvides de que el que estaba embarazado eras vos. —argumentó evasivo— No sé cómo fue que en algún momento llegué a pensar que tenía una oportunidad con vos. —podía sentir las lágrimas inundándole los ojos, comenzó a pestañear rápidamente— No sé por qué llegué a pensar que eras una persona decente. Ni siquiera sé con certeza que es lo que está mal con vos… —se interrumpió, la voz se le había quebrado en un gemido.

—Por el amor de Merlín, Potter, no te me pongas histérico ahora. —dijo Draco socarrón, sobre la cara había dejado caer una máscara imperturbable— Si tu intención era venir a lloriquear y gimotear durante la hora de penitencia, lo menos que correspondía era que te trajeras un pañuelo para enjugarte los mocos. —Harry abrió la boca para decir algo pero no alcanzó a pronunciar nada— Dedicate a limpiar los calderos, Potter.

—Draco… —dijo respirando profundamente. Quizá valía la pena un último intento. Iba a contar hasta diez e iba a tratar una vez más. —Perdón… por todo… ni siquiera entiendo cómo fue que empezó esta pelea… ¿podríamos empezar otra vez?

—¡Andate a la concha de tu madre, Potter! —gritó Draco— Los calderos…

—¡Está bien! —reaccionó con brusquedad— Si eso es lo que realmente querés que haga… —agitó una mano en dirección a los calderos y originó una onda asombrosa y potentísima de magia sin varita. Dos de los calderos se fundieron en el acto, dos cambiaron de color al verde y les brotaron lunares rosados y los demás fueron fregados por la magia con tanta vehemencia que perdieron la capa que tapizaba el interior.

Apenas lo hubo hecho se arrepintió, se dio cuenta de que no había logrado sino empeorar todo. Por un momento pareció que Draco había dejado de respirar, el semblante se le puso morado.

—Potter… —empezó a decir lentamente después de algunos segundos, enfatizando cada una de las palabras— Te había dicho específicamente que no podías usar magia… era tu obligación obedecerme. Sé que casi todos piensan que esto… —se señaló la insignia de prefecto mayor en la solapa—…es una especie de broma. Póngansela al mortífago para protegerlo, para que no lo muelan a palos. Supongo que vos pensás que soy digno de lástima, nadie me da bola, nadie obedece ni la más simple de mis órdenes. Y en los pasillos me vapulean a codazos "accidentales" cada vez que un grupo "distraído" de alumnos pasa a mi lado. —cargó desde el otro extremo del salón en dirección a Harry como un águila dispuesta a atacar.

— _¡Ups, sí que la embarré!_ —pensó Harry— _Desobedecí una orden expresa y piensa que me estoy mofando de él._

—Draco… —se disculpó con voz suave— No… no me di cuenta. Te prometo que los voy a lavar a mano. Quisiera… que pudiéramos intentarlo de nuevo. Como amigos aunque más no sea. ¿Por qué tenés que ponerte tan difícil?

—¿Amigos? —se hizo eco sarcástico— ¿Querés que seamos amigos? ¿Qué implica ser amigo del gran Harry Potter? ¿Una mamada rápida en el baño? —se le acercó, lo agarró de un bíceps y lo atrajo contra sí— ¿Querés cogerme ahora o más tarde, Potter?

—No todo tiene que ser sexo. —Harry no opuso resistencia, su cuerpo se relajó contra el de Draco— Deberías saberlo a esta altura.

—Claro, claro… —dijo Draco con una sonrisa maligna— El Niño Maravilla Virgen. —y un segundo más tarde le atacó la boca con violencia implacable, le mordió el labio hasta que el dolor lo obligó a abrirla y entonces se la invadió con la lengua. Draco era fuerte y tenía a su favor el factor sorpresa, con una mano lo apretó más contra sí, con la otra comenzó a desabrocharle la toga.

—Bien puede afirmarlo el chico que se dejó coger por su propio padre. —supo inmediatamente que con esa frase había ido demasiado lejos.

Bajo la lámpara, la cara de Draco pareció de pronto trocarse en el rostro de una calavera, las orbitas parecieron hundirse y los pómulos resaltaron incluso más. Lentamente lo soltó, retrocedió un paso y procedió a acomodarse la toga, poniendo mucho cuidado en cada movimiento como si esa simple tarea fuera la cosa más importante del mundo.

—Draco… yo no quise…

—Ah… pero a vos solía gustarte así si mal no recuerdo. —la sonrisa maligna había retornado y una vez más lo rodeó con un brazo férreo y los dientes volvieron a clavarse en el labio, Harry pudo sentir el gusto de la sangre manando en su boca, quería empujarlo, separarse de esa boca y de ese cuerpo agresivo, todo estaba mal, no había pasión en el beso, sólo frialdad y deseos de herir.

Y de pronto su toga cayó al suelo, una mano le levantó la remera y dedos brutales le pellizcaron con saña una tetilla, torciéndola como si fuese de goma… y la otra mano bajaba a colarse bajo la cintura del pantalón.

—¡Draco, pará! —con esfuerzo pudo separarse y tambaleó hacia atrás hasta chocar con otra mesa que actuó de tope y lo sostuvo— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

—¿Qué carajo es lo que me estás pidiendo, Potter? ¿Una relación platónica? Eso sería como bajar a la bodega para regresar con una jarra de jugo de calabaza. —dijo Draco limpiándose con la mano los restos de sangre de los labios. Y a continuación sonrió, tenía los dientes teñidos de rojo, lo que sumado a su palidez natural… le daba aspecto de vampiro.

—Para vos sólo se trata de eso. —replicó Harry enojado. ¿Cómo era posible que en algún momento durante el verano pudiera haber llegado a pensar que podía haber algo real y maravilloso entre ellos? Malfoy no era sino un hijo de puta, siempre lo había sido… ningún tipo de relación era posible con alguien como él.

—Oh vamos, Potter… que vos no tengas una vida no quiere decir que los demás no la tengamos. Lo que pudo haber habido, para mí es agua pasada… quizá vos tendrías que hacer un esfuerzo para superarlo también.

—¡Ya no quiero oír más! —exclamó Harry enjugándose los ojos con la manga, todo se había ido al diablo en unos pocos segundos— No hay nada más que decir. Llegué a pensar que habías cambiado… pero estaba equivocado. Hay un límite en lo que yo puedo poner de mi parte… y ya lo superé… con creces.

—Impresionantes palabras, Potter. ¿Acaso tu monólogo tiene un epílogo… o una segunda parte quizá?

—Sólo… —le resultaba difícil pronunciar las palabras, la pena y la rabia le bloqueaban la garganta— …decile a Umbridge que no cumplí la penitencia. Prefiero una penitencia con ella. —se colgó la mochila al hombro y salió corriendo del aula… con lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas.

Corrió durante un largo rato por los pasillos, finalmente cuando llegó a territorio más conocido se detuvo y luego de recuperar el aliento durante unos instantes retomó la marcha con pasos lentos, no estaba con ánimos para enfrentar a sus amigos en ese momento. Pero no tuvo suerte, al doblar la siguiente esquina se topó con…

—Hermione. —dijo tratando de sonar casual, como si fuera perfectamente normal eso de errar sin rumbo por los pasillos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas— ¿Ibas a la biblioteca? —preguntó tratando de disimular, por desgracia la voz le salió muy nasal y prácticamente no se entendió lo que había dicho.

Ella lo estudió críticamente durante unos momentos y luego hizo un breve gesto de asentimiento. —A ver… dejame adivinar… ¿te peleaste con Malfoy?

—Fue culpa de Drac… de Malfoy. Es tan hijo de puta.

—¿Y recién ahora te das cuenta… que el rubio endogámico que te hizo la vida un infierno durante seis años es un hijo de puta? —preguntó ella con sorna.

—Vos tenías razón. —dijo y se secó una vez más los ojos con la manga de la remera. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que su toga había quedado en el suelo del aula de Pociones.

—Ya veo. —dijo ella, sacó un pañuelo de un bolsillo y se lo dio— Se portó mal con vos.

—Fue horrible. —dijo llevándose el pañuelo al labio que todavía sangraba un poco. Malfoy había hecho mucho más que portarse mal… había sido malvado… despiadado.

—Tené en cuenta que él está pasando por un muy mal momento. —dijo ella, sacó la varita y murmuró un encantamiento de curación— Hay muchos que le están dificultando las cosas… y un grupo de Ravenclaws lo rodeó en un pasillo…

—Me importa poco lo que le pase, que se las arregle. Y no puedo creerlo, vos estabas en contra de él… ¿y ahora lo estás defendiendo?

—No. —lo corrigió ella— Sólo intento ser justa. Vos no podés…

—No quiero hablar sobre eso. —la interrumpió Harry— Por mí, que vaya a acosar a todas las nenas de primero si eso es lo que le gusta…

—Según lo que me enteré, a Cybele sólo le hizo un par de preguntas. Si era sangrepura y si alguno de sus padres era Black.

—…y puede cogerse a Blaise Zabini hasta que se le caiga el pito.

—Dudo que eso sea cierto, sé de buena fuente que Zabini es uno de los más heterosexuales que hay en plaza… y que además bebe los vientos por Gin…

—No tengo ganas de oír razones. Todo lo que sé es que se terminó. No quiero volver a hablarle… ni hacer nada para recuperarlo. Se terminó para siempre. Y estoy… —respiró hondo— …contento de que sea así.

Retomó la marcha hacia la torre, aplastando el suelo con furia con cada paso, las luces de las antorchas del corredor vacilaban como agitadas por un fuerte viento, algunas se apagaron. Hermione, con una expresión de intensa preocupación en el rostro, lo observó alejarse.

oOo


	33. Correspondencia

**El tigre por la cola II – Costos del Servicio**

**Capítulo 8 – Correspondencia**

—Me gustaría saber de dónde fue que apareció ese libro. —dijo la profesora McGonagall con voz filosa mirándolos a ambos por encima de los anteojos.

Draco tragó y bajó por un segundo la vista a sus manos que reposaban sobre su falda, luego volvió a levantarla para enfrentar los sabios ojos de la directora que inquirían expectantes.

—Lo lamento. —se disculpó con sinceridad— Interrogué a todos los alumnos y no… —se interrumpió y tragó una vez más, desvió la vista hacia Susan Bones a su lado.

—No se mostraron dispuestos a colaborar. —completó Bones con voz muy suave.

Draco asintió brevemente, era muy degradante tener que admitirlo frente a esa… Hufflepuff. Le estudió el rostro como si la viera por primera vez. Nariz recta, ojos claros y sinceros, la expresión franca. Difícilmente se hubiese podido calificarla de bonita, la boca era demasiado grande y los rasgos poco agraciados. Pero Draco entendió por qué había sido elegida como prefecta mayor. Su mirada era diáfana y abierta, sin intenciones ocultas, sin visos de reproche.

—Supongo que no es un secreto. Tengo problemas para controlar mi propia Casa… y ni hablar del resto de la escuela. Creo… —volvió los ojos a la directora— que sería mejor que diera un paso a un costado y le dejara el lugar a otro que se haga cargo de manera más eficiente.

—¿Y a quién tiene Ud. en mente, señor Malfoy? —replicó McGonagall— ¿A Ronald Weasley quizá?, con su humor levantisco y sus prejuicios contra los Slytherin; ¿o a Terry Boot?, que dispone de un sinfín de conocimientos teóricos que no sabe aplicar para nada útil en la vida real; ¿o acaso Justin Finch-Fletchley?, que no sabría reconocer lo que es la discreción aunque lo golpeara de lleno en el rostro.

Draco la contempló admirado, al parecer conocía los defectos de todos los prefectos varones. Probablemente conocía las falencias de todos y cada uno de los alumnos de Hogwarts.

—Oh, no se sorprenda tanto. Yo sé muchas cosas. —prosiguió ella— En su momento me opuse a que Ronald Weasley fuese nombrado prefecto; para mí, Harry Potter hubiese sido una elección mucho más adecuada… pero Dumbledore tenía sus razones y no me correspondía a mí cuestionarlas. Y también me opuse entonces a que Ud. fuera asignado como prefecto, señor Malfoy, pero ahora pienso que Albus… —hizo una pausa, pesar y ternura se le habían colado en el tono— no se equivocó al elegirlo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Draco— Hasta ahora no he mostrado sino un triste desempeño…

—Ud. ha cambiado y se ha esforzado…

—Sólo ha transcurrido una semana

—… si sus compañeros de Casa no se han dado cuenta, no es a mí a quién le toca señalárselo. Esperemos que recuperen la sensatez antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—El libro… —intervino Susan Bones— ¿Era de Artes Oscuras?

—No. —dijo McGonagall— Fronterizo, quizá. Supuestamente tiene el propósito de ayudar para las transformaciones de animagus. Pero lo que en realidad enseña es a forzar la forma de un animal en una persona… como la poción polijugos.

—Pero… la poción polijugos no debe usarse para transformaciones en animales… —señaló Draco—…es peligroso.

—Dígamelo a mí. —replicó ella con sorna— La última vez… cuando a la señorita Granger le creció una cola tuvimos que usar todo nuestro arsenal de recursos para poder devolverle su forma normal.

—¿Granger pudo preparar polijugos? ¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Pregúnteselo la próxima vez que la vea. —respondió McGonagall con una sonrisa— Ahora volviendo al problema que nos ocupa. Debido a que la señorita Greengrass se ha negado a revelar la fuente de la que provino el libro, no nos deja otra opción que la expulsión.

—¿No es una medida excesivamente severa? —preguntó Bones.

—Tenía en su posesión un libro peligroso y fue descuidada; puso en serio riesgo la vida de una alumna. No fue algo deliberado pero tuvo consecuencias graves que podrían haber sido terribles si la alumna hubiese muerto. Corresponde la expulsión, que quizá podría reconsiderarse si nos informara de dónde provino el libro… pero se niega a hablar. Una de las razones por la que los convoqué es para que llamen a una reunión de prefectos… deben encargarse de informar a los alumnos de lo peligroso que es tratar…

—Profesora… —la interrumpió Draco— Creo que muchos tienen interés en llegar a ser animagi, de ahí la tentación…

—Hay algo que es más importante. —interrumpió Bones a su vez— ¿Cómo está la pobre chica?

—Va a ponerse bien. —respondió McGonagall— Pero recuperase le va a lleva varios meses, un año incluso. Los padres hicieron un escándalo cuando se enteraron de lo que había ocurrido, lo cual es más que entendible.

—Pero, como dijo Draco, —Draco la miró extrañado, Bones había usado su nombre con total naturalidad— hay interés en un gran número de alumnos, quizá cabría considerar la posibilidad de brindarles entrenamiento apropiado…

—Voy a pensarlo. —contestó al directora— No los quiero retener más, es sábado, querrán disfrutarlo. Pueden retirarse.

Bones se puso de pie pero Draco permaneció sentado.

—Vos andá nomás, —le dijo con una sonrisa— hay algo… personal… que quisiera conversar con la profesora.

Bones asintió y salió.

—¿De qué se trata, señor Malfoy?

—Ud., como yo, sabe que es muy probable que haya sido Umbridge la que le dio el libro a Daphne. —dijo Draco sin rodeos.

—No podemos hacer nada al respecto sin pruebas. Y no creo que se lo haya proporcionado con la intención de que ocurriera… esa abominación.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Creo que fue un recurso que puso en juego para ganarse a Daphne para su lado.

—Ah… entiendo, es por eso que había perdido interés en convencer a la señorita Granger. Quizá ahora que su potencial _protegée_ ha sido expulsada… quizá vuelva a pensar en la señorita Granger. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que quisiera decirme, señor Malfoy?

—¿No va a considerar la posibilidad de nombrar a otro prefecto mayor en mi lugar? —preguntó Draco poniéndose de pie.

—Me temo que no. —respondió ella con una sonrisa— Y ahora váyase de una vez, seguramente tendrá cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer que pasarse todo el día hablando con una anciana.

oOo

Muy a desgano volvió a su habitación. No tenía ningún interés en enfrentar a Blaise y mucho menos a Pansy que estaba más insoportable que nunca porque el nuevo Príncipe de Slytherin se negaba a compartir su cama. Blaise no había ido más allá de besos y caricias y se negaba a pasar a la etapa siguiente.

Tampoco tenía interés en oír una vez más las explicaciones de Blaise al respecto.

—Las chicas quieren que las respeten, Draco. —dijo— No hay que llevárselas a la cama de entrada. Besos sí y muchas palabras dulces diciéndoles lo tentadoras que son y todo eso… y…

—Pansy ya superó esa etapa hace rato. —replicó Draco sarcástico recostándose sobre su cama— Yo creo que vos no tenés mucho interés en Pansy… me parece que hay una pelirroja que te atrae mucho más.

—¿De donde sacás eso? —replicó Blaise beligerante.

Draco estaba cansado y sin ánimos para discutir. Se levantó y fue a buscar una botella de whisky de fuego añejo que guardaba en el armario. —¿Qué te parece si nos emborrachamos? —sugirió.

oOo

A la mañana siguiente lo despertaron los alaridos agudos de Pansy que los había encontrado durmiendo la mona con la botella vacía entre ellos.

Corrió a refugiarse en el baño para escapar de los gritos que le retumbaban en la cabeza y le perforaban los tímpanos. Usó algunos encantamientos para eliminar la resaca y tomó una ducha rápida. Se vistió calzándose los boxers, una toga verde y unas zapatillas por todo atuendo.

Salió a toda prisa, agarró su escoba y escapó hacia el campo de quidditch.

Montó la escoba y ensayó unas vueltas de práctica para despejar la mente; giraba alrededor de los aros en un extremo cuando notó que había alguien observándolo desde una de las tribunas más alejadas. Se frenó en seco en el aire, _quizá sería más conveniente que baje a los vestuarios para cambiarme con algo más apropiado_ , pensó. Volando con una simple toga debía de estar dando todo un espectáculo.

Voló derecho a la tribuna deseando que su espectador fuera Potter. _Debe de estar babeándose mirándome las piernas…_ Pero no era Potter… era Cybele… de pronto se sintió como un exhibicionista depravado acosando a niñas inocentes en un parque. Se acomodó la toga para que lo cubriera mejor y descendió.

—Hola. —la saludó nervioso apeándose de la escoba— ¿Cómo es que no estás desayunando?

—No tenía hambre. —contestó ella tímidamente evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

Era la primera vez que la veía de tan cerca y sin gente alrededor. La estudió con atención. Era muy menudita y se había atado el pelo en una cola, los rasgos resaltaban mucho más sin el marco de los cabellos. Llevaba puesta ropa muggle.

Se le acercó y se sentó a su lado.

—Ya nos conocíamos. —dijo Draco.

—Ya sé. —respondió ella con la vista clavada en las zapatillas rotosas… como las de Potter.

—Yo soy…

—Zacharias me dijo que habías estado haciendo preguntas sobre mí. Él y otros de los más grandes parecían muy disgustados.

—Espero no haberte metido en problemas.

—Nah… —dijo ella, siempre sin mirarlo.

—Bueno, pero podrías mirarme. —dijo Draco burlón— Hasta hace un rato me mirabas mientras volaba.

Ella se sonrojó... el color en las mejillas la hacía tan bonita. Draco sintió un nudo en el estómago, de repente se le despertaron unas ganas terribles de abrazarla. Mentalmente se dio una bofetada. _Los Malfoy nunca se ponen emotivos cualesquiera sean las circunstancias._ Ella levantó la vista y lo miró. Todos sus pensamientos se borraron.

Tenía los ojos de… alguien… No los de Narcissa. Tampoco los grises suyos. Algo de gris tenían pero eran casi celestes.

Sonrió, los ojos de Cybele habían derivado deseosos hacia la escoba.

—¿Te gustaría probarla?

Ella asintió entusiasta, ya sin timidez… ansiosa.

—Bueno, ¿a qué estás esperando? —dijo y se amonestó mentalmente por ofrecerle clases de vuelo a Hufflepuffs— Estirás la mano así… y luego decís "arriba" con ganas. —nunca le había prestado la escoba a nadie y ahí estaba ofreciéndosela a una nena Hufflepuff a la que apenas conocía.

Ella se paró a su lado, su figura tan diminuta, en comparación, lo hacía aparecer como un gigante. Extendió la mano sobre la escoba y pronunció con voz clara: —¡Arriba!

La escoba saltó a su mano y se oyó un sonido sólido de madera chocando contra la carne. El peso de la escoba casi la hizo caer. Pero logró equilibrarse. —¿Estás segura de que no has tenido clase de vuelo? —le preguntó algo inquieto. Nunca antes había visto una respuesta tan rápida de la escoba… excepto Har… Potter. Potter tenía talento natural, también a él la escoba le había obedecido instantáneamente la primera vez.

—No. Todavía no… la próxima semana según dijeron.

—Entonces será mejor que no… —no alcanzó a concluir la frase, ella montó como una experta y partió en vuelo al instante siguiente. De golpe sintió la boca seca, sacó de inmediato la varita y se preparó para lanzar un encantamiento amortiguador en caso de que se cayera. Cybele dio una vuelta completa… como una principiante, la escoba corcoveaba y se sacudía de lado a lado pero completó el circuito sin incidentes, regresó con los cabellos muy despeinados y una expresión de gran entusiasmo en el rostro.

—¡Fue genial! —exclamó posándose y frenando de repente… tan de repente que se cayó al suelo.

Draco iba a retarla pero al verla tan contenta cambió de opinión. —Muy bien. —le dijo ayudándola a ponerse de pie— ¿Y decís que nunca habías volado antes? —era una forma indirecta de saber el grado de conexión con el mundo mágico. Por lo que él sabía era nacida de muggles… y sin embargo tenía facciones de los Black. Y por ser la primera vez había volado muy bien… con cierta torpeza sí, pero eso había sido más que nada debido a que la escoba era demasiado grande y pesada para ella. Pero con una escoba de menor tamaño mejoraría mucho. Volaba como una Black… audaz e intrépida… no como una Hufflepuff sangresucia.

—No. —confirmó ella con ojos fascinados— Antes de venir a la escuela, ni siquiera sabía que se podía volar en escobas.

—Muy bien. Por ahora vamos a ir un poco más lento. Podés dar unas vueltas más pero a no más de un metro del suelo. Y con gusto puedo darte otras clases de vuelo, ¿si te parece el lunes a la tarde?

—De acuerdo. —dijo ella muy contenta.

oOo

Más tarde se pasó varias horas en el lechucero escribiéndoles a antiguas conexiones de su padre, solicitándoles si podían proporcionarle alguna información sobre una niña de nombre Cybele Dougall. Sólo uno de ellos se tomó la molestia de contestarle y la respuesta lo conformó muy poco.

_Sr. Malfoy:_

_Antes que nada le hago notar que el apellido es Theodore y no Trepador como puso en su carta. Segundo, siendo su deseo que se investiguen los registros sobre una niña de once años para determinar si podría ser de sangre Black, debo aclararle que tal proceso conllevaría una labor muy ardua que no estoy dispuesto a encarar excepto que sea apropiadamente compensada._

_Tenga presente que lograr acceso a los archivos ministeriales, por vías no oficiales, es un asunto riesgoso._

_Una vez que haya hecho el depósito de una cantidad adecuada en mi cuenta de Gringotts —le adjunto los datos necesarios— envíeme el recibo correspondiente y procederé a atender su pedido._

_Siempre es una satisfacción poder hacer negocios con un Malfoy,_

_atte._

_Trevor Montgomery Theodore_

Muy fastidiado, estrujó la hoja y arrojó el bollo a un rincón.

Al día siguiente, ya más calmo, redactó una carta para Snape, preguntándole varias cosas y pidiéndole dinero. Asimismo le informaba que Lupin había llegado bien a la escuela y que había asumido su doble función de Jefe de la Casa de Gryffindor y de Profesor de Defensa.

También le escribió a su prima, con la esperanza de que ella pudiera aportarle datos de la historia familiar que pudieran serle útiles.

La respuesta de Snape llegó cerca del mediodía.

_Draco:_

_No sé que es lo que habrás estado tomando, pero si volvieras a dirigirte a mí usando el apelativo_ Sev _, incluso en una carta informal, te aseguro que voy a eviscerarte y voy a usar tus órganos como ingredientes en mis pociones._

_En cuanto a tus preguntas, la respuesta es un rotundo_ no _para todas._

_Quiero recordarte, además, que oficialmente soy un individuo buscado por la ley y que por lo tanto mis bienes monetarios también han sido congelados. Si necesitás dinero para un proyecto escolar te sugiero que se lo pidas a Potter, que es quien controla la fortuna Potter y las bóvedas Black que le legó su padrino. Estoy seguro de que él estaría más que dispuesto a ayudarte financieramente, bastaría con que dejaras de comportarte como un imbécil._

_En cuanto a la poción por la que preguntaste, no existe hasta el momento ninguna que pueda revelar el nombre del padre del que la bebe. Hay algunas pociones que se utilizan para pruebas de paternidad, generalmente deben tomarlas la mujer embarazada y el presunto padre. Ciertamente no entiendo por qué estás interesado en una poción de ese tipo. Si por casualidad estuvieras embarazado otra vez y no estás seguro de quién pueda ser el padre, te sugeriría que consultaras a madame Pomfrey para que te proporcione una poción abortiva. La otra alternativa es que recurras a Potter, él se mostró dispuesto a aceptarte cuando estabas embarazado de otro, lo más probable es que también se muestre dispuesto ahora. Es lo suficientemente estúpido como para pasar por alto tu conducta obviamente libertina._

_Como dato curioso te informo que cuando era joven yo estuve experimentando para obtener una poción como la que te interesa. Todas las notas referentes a esa investigación están en el libro de texto que actualmente obra en poder de Potter._

_Por último, hasta donde yo sé, ningún miembro de la familia Black ha producido un vástago en los últimos años. No hay que olvidar que varios estuvieron durante largo tiempo presos en Azkaban. Mi consejo: consultalo con Potter, por ser el heredero de su padrino tiene acceso a los registros oficiales concernientes a la familia Black._

_No veo razón para continuar escribiendo ahora puesto que considero que ya he abordado todas las cuestiones que te interesaban._

_Tuyo,_

_Severus Snape_

_P.S.: Se llama Remus John Lupin y en adelante te vas a referir a él como profesor Lupin y no como "tu licántropo". Ciertamente él no es "mi licántropo"._

La carta de su prima, que resultó también muy poco informativa, llegó esa noche; fue entregada por la vieja lechuza de los Weasley.

_Hola Primo:_

_Es un gusto tener noticias tuyas… si bien tu carta me resultó bastante extraña. ¿Estabas probando algún tipo de poción cuando la redactaste?_

_Las cosas están bien por acá. Molly ha mejorado. Y la boda finalmente se va a llevar a cabo porque… ¿adiviná?... Fleur está embarazada… o cree que está embarazada… o finge que está embarazada… no sé muy bien._

_Extraño la habitación que tenía para mí sola en Grimmauld Place. Acá me toca compartir con Fleur… que es un incordio, vive quejándose de que está engordando._

_En cuanto a tu pregunta, no; por lo que yo sé, mi mamá no tuvo otros hijos aparte de mí. En una oportunidad sí tuvo una pérdida, según me han dicho es algo que les ocurre con frecuencia a las mujeres Black. Que yo sepa ella no dio a luz a una nena rubia, ni la escondió en un orfanato, ni nada de eso._

_Ella dijo que prácticamente había perdido todo contacto con Narcissa después de que tu mamá se casó. Sugirió que para obtener más datos te pusieras en contacto con la señora Crosswell, si es que sigue viva, fue la sanadora que atendió a tu mamá en todos los embarazos._

_Tengo que concluir acá, el trabajo me requiere._

_Volvé a escribirme pronto primo._

_Un beso._

_Tonks_

_P.S. Dale mis cariños a Harry y un beso grande._

Draco maldijo después de haber leído las cartas. Por mucho que se empeñara en evitar a Potter todo conspiraba para empujarlo a recurrir al muy imbécil.

En el Gran Salón se topó con un grupo numeroso de alumnos que se apiñaban delante del panel de anuncios, empujó a unos cuantos Ravenclaw para abrirse paso y leyó lo que suscitaba tanta curiosidad.

_A todos los alumnos:_

_Ha llegado a mi conocimiento que algunos alumnos han experimentado con métodos ilegales y sumamente peligrosos para llegar a ser animagi._

_Voy a organizar una sesión especial sobre el tema, dirigida a los alumnos de séptimo año. Todos aquellos que estén interesados en asistir, por favor, anótense en la planilla ubicada debajo de este anuncio. Se les informará de la fecha y de la hora en que tendrá lugar una vez que hayamos determinado el número de interesados._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora interina_

oOo


	34. Show en el Gran Salón

**El tigre por la cola II – Costos del Servicio**

**Capítulo 9 – Show en el Gran Salón**

—Ah, acá estabas. —le llegó la voz de Ginny desde atrás, Harry estaba sentado sobre la hierba frente al lago, la espalda apoyada contra un árbol— ¿Qué tal las pruebas? —preguntó ella acercándosele.

—Deberías saberlo. —contestó él sin levantar la vista para mirarla— Vos estuviste ahí.

—Me fui apenas los cazadores fueron seleccionados. —señaló Ginny— ¿Puedo acompañarte?

—Hum… —masculló Harry sin apartar los ojos de las aguas. Ella lo tomó como un sí y se le sentó al lado, cerca, pero sin llegar a tocarlo.

—¿Cómo está tu mamá? —preguntó él después de unos momentos de silencio. A Ron y Ginny se les permitía una vez por semana usar la red Floo para ir a visitar a su madre. Por eso se habían ido antes de que terminara la selección de jugadores.

—Está bien… preguntó por qué vos no habías ido.

—Yo… pensé… que quizá ella no quisiera hablarme. Al fin de cuentas, fui yo la causa de tanta tristeza… de los problemas en la familia.

—No digas tonterías. —dijo ella mirándolo por primera vez desde que había llegado— Claro que quiere verte y hablarte… aunque es cierto que se siente culpable, cree que vos te avergonzás de ella.

—No es así. —dijo Harry con la mirada siempre fija en el lago y el horizonte— Es sólo que… _todavía es muy pronto y creo que me sentiría incómodo de verla._ —completó mentalmente pero no pronunció las palabras.

A Ginny le pareció sensato cambiar de tema. —Entonces, ¿cómo siguió?

—¿Qué cosa?

—La selección. —dijo Ginny ligeramente exasperada.

—Oh… bien creo. Pero ningún candidato que pueda entrenar como buscador. Es mi último año… y quizá no esté disponible cuando nos toque jugar. Vos sos mejor como cazadora…

—Sí, es cierto…

—Al menos Ron consiguió retener el puesto de guardaaros. —dijo él tratando de sonar entusiasta, no le salió muy animado sin embargo.

—Eso fue porque se cayó de la escoba y la quaffle prácticamente le pegó en el pecho. —dijo ella con una risa.

—Yo pensé que había sido una táctica estudiada. —dijo Harry. se miraron y los dos soltaron una carcajada.

—Suerte que los mellizos no lo vieron. O se lo iban a recordar hasta el día de su muerte.

—Colgando de la toga que se había enganchado en el mango… quedaba tan ridículo… —dijo y soltó otra carcajada.

—Es bueno verte reír. —dijo ella— Muy poco frecuente estos últimos tiempos.

—Yo…

—… has estado distraído… por Malfoy. —completó Ginny.

—Sí. —mal que le pesara tenía que admitirlo. Había hecho un gran esfuerzo para no pensar en el rubio imbécil, pero le resultaba imposible. Y eso que ni siquiera se había cruzado con él durante el fin de semana.

—Vos siempre encontrás algo para deprimirte y sentirse desdichado. murmuró Ginny.

—¿Qué querés decir? —le espetó volviéndose hacia ella irritado. ¿Acaso sugería que se regodeaba en el sufrimiento? No era su culpa si se sentía espantosamente mal. Y verlos a Hermione y Ron abrazados y besándose en los rincones siempre que tenían la oportunidad… no ayudaba.

—Vos sabés exactamente lo que quiero decir. —le replicó ella con firmeza— Siempre buscás algo para angustiarte y te hundís en la aflicción con retorcido regocijo.

—Si a vos te hubiese tocado la mitad de lo que me tocó pasar a mí… —se quejó Harry irritado. ¿Por qué sus amigos, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, se mostraban tan poco comprensivos? Romper con Draco… era… finalmente empezaba a admitir que todo había terminado definitivamente… hasta él tenía un límite para tolerar abusos… pero tampoco era que pudiera suprimir sus sentimientos de un día para el otro como quien cierra una canilla. Era muy doloroso… y le hubiera venido muy bien un poco de compasión… y no reprimendas del tipo "¿Hiciste la tarea?", "¿Tenés ya la lista de tácticas para el próximo partido?" o "Dejá de refocilarte en la pena".

—A ver, decime… decime todo lo que te tocó pasar y te puedo demostrar que no sos el único que tiene que soportar instancias duras.

—Ginny… —dijo sorprendido, ¿adónde quería llegar?

—Está bien… yo te hago la lista… la ropa, siempre te tocó usar ropas heredadas que te quedaban grandes… a mí también… y no sólo eran grandes sino de varón para peor.

_Cierto_ , tuvo que admitir Harry. Aunque él siempre había pensado que a Ginny le gustaba vestirse con ropa de varón.

—El Señor Oscuro te poseyó la mente… bueno, a mí también.

_Cierto_ , concedió Harry sin emitir comentario.

—Perdiste a tu familia porque el Señor Oscuro los mató. Yo también perdí familia, tíos que no llegué a conocer… y un hermano que se hizo mortífago y que estuvo a punto de matarme…

—Yo creo que Percy no… —empezó a decir Harry, pero ella lo hizo callar con un movimiento de la mano.

—Tu novio te plantó por otro… bueno, a mí me pasó lo mismo.

Harry hizo una mueca.

—Vos creés que sos el huerfanito al que nadie quiere. No es cierto. Yo te quiero, Hermione te quiere, Ron te quiere. Los mellizos te quieren, mamá y papá te quieren… Bill y Charlie te consideran un hermano que estuvo perdido durante mucho tiempo. Y aunque estés convencido de lo contrario, sí tenés una familia.

Harry bajó la vista a su regazo, un nudo se le había formado en la garganta. —Yo… —la voz le había salido como un ronquido, carraspeó… Era cierto, sus amigos estarían a su lado siempre por muy malas que fueran las circunstancias… lo defenderían contra viento y marea… lo sabía.

—Lupin te quiere como a un hijo… y por extensión podríamos decir que Snape también. —agregó Ginny con una sonrisa pícara. Harry no pudo contener la risa.

—Si claro… cuando vaya a las clases de Oclumencia se va a arrodillar para besar el suelo que hayan hollado mis pies.

—Y procederá a bañarlos con sus lágrimas y los enjugará con sus cabellos. —aseveró Ginny solemne.

—No gracias, prefiero tenerlos sucios que no grasientos. —hizo una pausa— ¿Por qué las cosas no funcionaron entre nosotros, Ginny?

—Al principio estuve muy enojada con vos… —empezó a decir ella sin titubear— Pero aunque vos siempre me gustaste… creo que era más deslumbramiento por el héroe. Y en cuanto a vos… creo que esta situación con Malfoy puso las cosas en evidencia… lo de Cho para vos fue una distracción, no te afectó demasiado cuando se malogró… pero Malfoy… realmente te sentís herido, ni Ya sabés Quién consiguió lastimarte tanto… yo t quiero… y siento tanta pena cuando te veo así… extraño al Harry que conocía antes de que todo esto pasara… ¿podrías devolvérmelo?

—Yo también te quiero, Ginny.

—¿Querés hablar de eso?

—¿De Malfoy?

—Hermione no quiso contarme qué fue lo que pasó. Deberías contármelo, no me hagas a un lado. —dijo ella sin rodeos.

—Es que en realidad no lo sé. —dijo Harry y una vez más desvió la mirada al lago. El sol ya se ponía, el aire estaba húmedo, quizá iba a llover.

—Sabés… —dijo ella titubeante— …quizá se trate de una cosa gay…

—¿Qué querés decir? —preguntó Harry volviéndose hacia ella intrigado.

—Se me ocurre… cuando viene Charlie, a veces lo he escuchado cuando habla con los mellizos… la última vez le contaba de las discotecas gay en Rumania… las describía como muy desenfrenadas… mucha disipación todos en busca de sexo salvaje… con quién sea y con muchos… como que no los seduce la idea de una pareja estable.

—Hum… no sé, creo que eso poco tiene que ver con lo gay. Quizá sea porque son rumanos… —dijo él burlón.

Ella se rió. —Es sólo una idea que se me cruzó… es posible que me equivoque… que no existe la idea de exclusividad si uno es gay.

—Quizá. —dijo Harry pero la sonrisa pícara seguía jugueteándole en los labios. Sin embargo, podía haber algo de cierto en lo que decía Ginny… haber esperado que Malfoy le fuera fiel quizá había sido esperar demasiado.

—Volvamos. —propuso él poniéndose de pie de repente. Tambaleó un poco, se había mareado.

—Harry, ¿te sentís mal?

—No, estoy bien. —respondió tratando de equilibrarse— Creo que me tropecé con una raíz.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Totalmente. —afirmó él con una sonrisa confiada.

Al principio, después del dardo que le había acertado, se había ido recuperando gracias a las pociones de Snape, los mareos habían mermado en frecuencia e intensidad. Pero desde que había vuelto a la escuela, habían recrudecido. Al principio lo había atribuido al estrés por tanto trabajo que le asignaban. Pero ya no podía seguir engañándose. Sabía que lo sensato era decírselo a alguien pero, como siempre, se mostraba renuente a contarle sus problemas a otro. Esa tarde, durante la selección, había sentido un fuerte mareo cuando observaba a los candidatos desde el aire, había tenido que bajar y siguió controlando el proceso desde el suelo. Nadie lo había notado, pero él lo sabía, de no haber bajado hubiese terminado cayéndose de la escoba.

—¿Seguís todavía conmigo? —preguntó Ginny que se había dado cuenta que una vez más se había ido a navegar con la mente surcando vaya uno a saber qué reflexiones.

—Yo… —se interrumpió, había tenido una arcada y un gusto ácido le irritó la garganta, hizo un esfuerzo y logró superar el episodio— Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, Ginny. Pero no les digas a los otros que te lo pregunté.

—¿Qué? —inquirió ella muy seria.

—¿Qué es lo que te acordás de la Cámara de los Secretos?

—¿Por qué preguntás? Después de tanto tiempo… ¿por qué ahora?

—Es por lo del Horcrux. Kingsley me dijo que, muy probablemente, Tom Riddle haya escondido la Copa de Hufflepuff en Hogwarts. Dumbledore ya lo sospechaba y había investigado muy exhaustivamente en todo el castillo, pero no encontró nada. Y otros también han buscado sin…

—¿Vos creés que está ahí abajo?

—Sí, creo que existe una muy alta probabilidad. Perdón… quizá no correspondía que te mencionara el tema a vos…

—Vos estás planeando bajar.

—Tengo que hacerlo… no me queda otra alternativa.

—Siempre hay alternativas. —dijo ella sonando como un anciano sabio de más de cien años— Aunque algunas pueden ser desaconsejables. Decime cuando pensás ir, quiero acompañarte. Me acuerdo de cosas, no muy claramente… pero si vuelvo creo que me voy a acordar más… y no, no pongas peros, —dijo ella haciéndolo callar con un dedo sobre los labios— es conveniente que vuelva, va a ser la única forma de liberarme definitivamente de algunos fantasmas que se empeñan en volver de tanto en tanto.

—Gracias. —dijo Harry, en parte se sentía culpable de arrastrarla a algo que podía ser peligroso, pero también se sentía contento de tener que hacerlo solo. Quizá correspondiera que planteara reparos, pero sabía que Ginny ya se había decidido que lo acompañaría y que no iba a haber manera de convencerla de lo contrario. Y Ginny también lo había acompañado la vez del Ministerio y había peleado valientemente para defender el castillo durante la invasión de los mortífagos. Era la compañera ideal para una tarea como ésa. Se adelantó un paso y la abrazó estrechamente, quería demostrarle su gratitud por la disposición a ayudarlo… y por seguir siendo una amiga fiel, a pesar de lo injustamente que él la había tratado— Yo te quiero, vos lo sabés…

—Muy bonito, Potter. —la aspereza de la voz rasgó la armonía del apacible instante— Deberías controlarte mejor, los despliegues públicos de afecto están fuera de lugar.

—Drac… Malfoy… —dijo Harry retrocediendo instantáneamente… con culpa. Pero cambió de opinión al instante, ¿por qué sentirse culpable? Si no estaba haciendo nada malo— ¿Qué querés?

—En este momento… —le escupió Draco con desdén— …quisiera lavarme los ojos… pero la razón por la que he tenido que interrumpir esta emotiva escena con tu novia,— lo dijo con un tono como si los hubiera sorprendido en medio de la más depravada de las actividades sexuales— es porque la directora nos ha convocado a vos y a mí a su despacho.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry— Si es por la penitencia…

—Yo no le fui con el cuento a nadie… no le dije a nadie de lo pésimo… así que salvo que vos…

—Ni a nosotros nos contó lo que pasó. —intervino Ginny— Y vos no tenés ningún derecho a… —se interrumpió porque en ese momento notó que Draco no estaba solo. Parada detrás de Malfoy estaba la nena rubia y pálida, con la mirada baja y sosteniendo en una mano una escoba que había conocido mejores días mucho tiempo atrás.

—Oh… —dijo Harry, él también había notado a la nena que parecía tener fascinado a Draco— Hola… —la saludó.

—Hola. —contestó ella con voz tímida y apenas audible, el rubor subiéndole a las mejillas.

Harry notó entonces las escobas. —¿Te gusta volar? —preguntó con torpeza. Sus dotes de conversador eran habitualmente pocas y con los chicos… mas escasas aun. Pero, al parecer, había elegido bien la pregunta porque la nena asintió con entusiasmo, pero siempre sin mirarlo directo a los ojos— _Dueico_ me va a enseñar.

—Bueno… —dijo Ginny mirando a Draco con una sonrisa divertida— ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? _Dueico_ … dedicándole tiempo a una Hufflepuff y de las bien chiquititas. —Draco la insultó para sus adentros pero no dijo nada en consideración a Cybele.

_Ginny tiene razón_ , pensó Harry. Él no había sido de los más grandes en primer año, pero Cybele era increíblemente menudita. Parecía de ocho o nueve años como mucho. Los cabellos rubios eran uno o dos tomas más oscuros que los de Draco y los llevaba sueltos en ese momento, en parte le ocultaban la cara.

A Harry le entró curiosidad de mirarla de cerca y con atención. Se agachó para quedar a su altura. —Creo que no hemos sido presentados formalmente. Yo soy Harry Potter.

—Cybele Dougall. —dijo ella mirándolo directo a los ojos por primera vez. Harry sintió como si una bludger lo hubiese golpeado de repente.

—¡Dios! Draco es igual a…

—A mi madre.

—No… quiero decir, a tu madre no la conocí, la vi muy pocas veces… iba a decir que se parece a vos.

—¿Cómo? —dijo Ginny sorprendida y ella también se agachó— Bueno… la barbilla no… la boca tal vez…

Draco agarró a Harry del cuello de la toga y lo empujó haciéndolo caer sentado sobre el suelo. —¡Pero ustedes dónde se educaron? Es sumamente grosero hacer ese tipo de comentarios como si…

—Perdón. —se disculpó Harry incorporándose y sacudiéndose a continuación las hojas que se le habían adherido a la toga. Cybele le dirigió a Draco una mirada de adoradora reverencia, su paladín había salido en su defensa y había puesto de culo contra el suelo al mismísimo héroe del mundo mágico.

—Tenemos que ir ya mismo. —dijo Draco con brusquedad— No corresponde hacer esperar a la directora.

Harry asintió y preguntó con curiosidad. —¿Y ustedes venían de volar?

—No… —dijo Draco y le dirigió a Cybele una mirada de disculpa.

—Yo la llevo. —ofreció Ginny— Puede usar una de las escobas de práctica de la escuela, apenas si se levantan del suelo.

—Gracias, Weas… Ginny. —dijo Draco— Pero asegurate de que no le pase nada.

oOo

—Así que… —comentó Draco con tono supuestamente distraído mientras caminaban hacia el castillo— …Ginny y vos… ¿están de nuevo juntos?

—Dios, no… —contestó Harry sorprendido.

—Fue la impresión que me dio… —dijo Draco con la misma fingida despreocupación.

—Así que… —dijo Harry adoptando el mismo tono— ¿… Zabini y vos?

—No sé a qué te referís. —contestó Draco con expresión imperturbable.

—Y hablando del diablo… —dijo Harry con los dientes apretados cuando prácticamente se chocaron con Zabini que acababa de doblar la esquina.

—Acá estás. —dijo Zabini con fastidio— Te estuve buscando por todos lados. ¿Sabés dónde quedaron mis calzoncillos?, los de seda verde con…

Harry empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire, de pronto el caminar se le tornaba un esfuerzo titánico… y los otros dos seguían hablando de ropa interior y de la posibilidad de volver a emborracharse esa noche. No sólo parecían amantes, sino que hasta daba la impresión que tenían una relación bien estable… esperaba que no fuera así… quizá sólo eran amigos… Ron y él a veces se hacían ese tipo de preguntas sobre dónde había quedado la ropa.

—¿Te pasa algo? —Harry se dio cuenta de que Zabini se estaba dirigiendo a él.

Perdón, ¿que me habías preguntado? —dijo Harry tratando de sonar educado aunque se moría por darle una buena patada en el culo al intruso negro sangrepura.

—Dije, —repitió Zabini armándose de paciencia como si estuviera hablando con un nenito— que ya que te llevabas tan bien con Draco…

—Ahora no. —le advirtió Draco, habían llegado a la entrada del Gran Salón— Parece que Pansy te está buscando.

Entraron. —¿Vos le contaste sobre nosotros? —preguntó Harry sorprendido y enojado.

—Ahora no, Potter.

—Blaise, cariño… —la cara de caniche arremetió hacia a ellos con toda velocidad. Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Pansy… —dijo Zabini con irritación—… estoy ocupado en este momento.

—Con Draco. —dijo Pansy casi a los gritos— Siempre estás ocupado con Draco.

—Si vos lo decís… —dijo Zabini mirando alrededor, empezaban a entrar por todos lados alumnos que venían a comer— Pero ahora no puedo…

—No me podés decir que no podés. No voy a permitirte que me hagas a un lado como a un trapo.

Harry decidió desviarse separándose de ellos, que siguieran discutiendo en el medio del Salón, él no quería estar demasiado cerca. Ron y Hermione, que acababan de entrar, enfilaron en su dirección pero él sacudió brevemente la cabeza indicándoles que podía arreglárselas solo, a pesar de tener a tanto Slytherin al lado.

Pero Hermione no le hizo caso, agarró a Ron de la mano y se le acercaron. —¿Y Ginny? ¿No estaba con vos?

—Me llamaron al despacho de la directora. —explicó Harry tratando de hacerse oír, los ladridos de Parkinson habían arreciado— Ginny fue a volar con…

—¡…y se supone que soy tu novia! —aulló Parkinson con tanta intensidad que todos los presentes, profesores incluidos, se volvieron a mirarlos— Un novio tiene obligaciones, y vos dejás mucho que desear… ¡sos pésimo en la cama!

—¡¿Cómo podés decir algo así?! —le gritó Blaise—¡Si nosotros no…!

—¡Justamente! ¡Nunca hemos tenido sexo! Con Draco era distinto… al menos con él lograba que se le parara una vez por semana para que cumpliera con sus deberes. Con vos… ¡ni siquiera me dejás dormir en tu cama, me hacés dormir en la de Draco!

Alguien soltó una sonora risita. Parkinson se dio cuenta de que estaba dando un show delante de todos. —¿Y ustedes qué miran? —vociferó— ¡No soy yo la única con un novio que demuestra poco interés! —recorrió con la mirada a los espectadores con el objeto de elegir una víctima apropiada— ¿No es así, Granger?

—No tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando. —contestó Hermione.

—¡Sí que lo sabés! ¡Tu Ronroncito y esa muñequita fanática de la Adivinación, —señaló a Lavender con el dedo— cuando estaban juntos vivían examinándose las amígdalas con la lengua! ¡Con vos, tu novio sólo tiene marcas de haberse babeado porque se quedó dormido sobre algún libro!

—Sinceramente, Parkinson… lo que yo haga con mi novio no tiene nada que ver con tu evidente y confesada incapacidad para excitar a un hombre.

—¡O no sabés elegirlos! —gritó Lavander furiosa— ¡Al menos uno de los dos es gay!

Se produjo un momento de silencio en el Gran Salón.

—¿Que quiere decir "gay"? —preguntó un chico de primero.

Una voz que le resultó conocida lo hizo callar, Harry giró la cabeza para ver quien había hablado, había sido Luna que no estaba en su mesa sino sentada entre los Hufflepuff de primero.

—¡Lo sabía! —chilló Parkinson— ¡Lo sospeché cuando me mandaste a dormir a la otra cama! ¡Vos sos gay!, ¿no? ¡La mayor vergüenza para un sangrepura! ¡Deberían haberte matado en la cuna! —a Harry le pareció que estaba exagerando, tampoco era para reaccionar así.

—¿Cuál es gay? —le preguntó Hermione a Lavender.

—Blaise, por supuesto. —contestó Lavender— Me enteré que pudo subir al dormitorio de las chicas el viernes, y todos sabemos que los chicos no pueden subir a menos que sean gay.

—Todos los sangrepura son gay. —se oyó la voz de Luna— Debido a una maldición de la gran Morgana que…

—Eso es un disparate. —le replicó Draco a Lavender— Blaise pudo subir porque mis pasos habían desactivado el mecanismo.

—Vos pudiste subir porque sos el prefecto mayor. Blaise pudo porque es gay. —dijo Pansy con malicia— El escándalo que va a haber cuando se enteren todos.

—¡Eso es una ridiculez! —dijo Hermione— El encantamiento no discrimina…

—¿Ah, no? —replicó Parkinson— Por lo que yo sé detecta los pensamientos… y la intención…

—Eso es un despropósito. —la desestimó Hermione— ¿Una lesbiana con intenciones inapropiadas no podría subir?

Harry oyó al mismo nene de primero preguntar qué quería decir "lesbiana".

—No sé… —admitió Parkinson— Pero Blaise es gay y le arrastra el ala a Draco.

—No sé por qué tenemos que escuchar todo esto. —dijo Harry— Y después de todo, ¿qué hay de tan malo conque alguien sea gay?

—¿Cómo? —exclamó Pansy con una risa cruel— Esperá nomás a que la sociedad mágica se entere de que al heredero de los Zabini le gusta que se la den por el c…

—Pero si yo no… —empezó a decir Blaise.

—Siento mucho tener que interrumpir tan edificante conversación, —intervino Draco— pero tengo órdenes de escoltar a Potter…

—¿Y quién sos vos para interrumpir nada? —le espetó un Slytherin bocón de tercer año.

Draco sacó la varita y le lanzó un hechizo que lo hizo volar por el aire y lo estampó contra la pared.

—Penitencia con Filch todos los días de esta semana y prohibición por el mismo período de tiempo de salir del castillo excepto para las clases. —dijo Draco con firmeza— ¿Si alguien más quiere plantear objeciones? —nadie se atrevió a decir nada, Draco pegó media vuelta y salió por una puerta lateral, la toga flameándole elegantemente como una grácil estela. Harry se apresuró para alcanzarlo.

—¡Oh Merlín! —se lamentó Draco cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente— Voy a tener tantos problemas por haber atacado a ese chico y… —Harry notó que Draco estaba temblando.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Harry estirando una mano para tocarlo. Pero Draco se apartó al instante.

—¡No puedo creer que alguna vez salieras con esa chiflada! —gritó enojado.

—¿Con quién? —preguntó Harry sin entender de lo que hablaba.

—Luna la lunática, ¿es que acaso no se da cuenta de lo que implica acusar a un sangrepura de ser gay? Por un momento pensé que se refería a mí…

—Pero si yo nunca estuve saliendo con Luna.

—¿Y la fiesta de navidad de Slughorn?

—Eso no fue una cita. —aclaró Harry con paciencia.

—Potter… ¿en qué estabas pensado cuando dijiste lo que dijiste?

—¿Y qué hay de malo con ser gay? A los Weasley no parece importarles que Charlie…

—Los Weasley son casi muggles y tienen tantos hijos varones… que uno gay no importa. Y hablando de Weasley… ése sí que tiene pésimo gusto para elegir… esa perra de Lavender y una…

—¡No insultes a Hermione! —lo cortó Harry.

—No iba a insultarla… y en cuanto a los sangrepura, hay muchas cosas que voz no entendés…

oOo

—Parece que se tomaron su tiempo. —dijo McGonagall cuando se hubieron sentado frente a su escritorio.

—Perdón, —se disculpó Harry— es que tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente.

—Sí, ya me enteré, la novedades corren rápido. —dijo la directora con una sonrisa que se desvaneció un segundo después— Los llamé para discutir un asunto importante. El tutor que estará a cargo de las clases de Defensa especiales del señor Potter.

—Quizá sea mejor que me retire, entonces. —dijo Draco poniéndose de pie— No creo que me concierna…

—Sí le concierne, señor Malfoy. Tome asiento.

—Pero qué tengo que ver yo con las clases especiales de Potter… no las vamos a tomar juntos ni…

—Ud. sí tiene que ver, señor Malfoy. —repitió la directora con firmeza— La persona que va a estar a cargo de esas clases es su padre, Lucius Malfoy.

oOo


	35. Malas nuevas

**El tigre por la cola II – Costos del servicio**

**Capítulo 10 – Malas nuevas**

Draco sintió que el mundo se le sacudía al oír las palabras de la profesora McGonagall.

—¡Va a venir como profesor? —preguntó Harry con voz estrangulada.

—¡Oh, no! —respondió la directora— Sólo como instructor especial.

—Pero… —protestó Harry— ¡Es un mortífago!

—Exactamente. —confirmó McGonagall como si fuera algo muy natural— ¿Quién mejor que un mortífago para enseñarte a pelear contra ellos?

—¿Por qué no Moody?… o Kingsley… o… o… —Harry buscaba desesperado más nombres.

—Porque todos ellos son aurores… —señaló Draco. En cierta forma el argumento de la profesora tenía cierta lógica… retorcida eso sí. ¿Quién mejor que el enemigo para enseñarle a pelear contra el enemigo?— …y van a estar muy ocupados se me ocurre.

—Sí, pero… —farfulló Harry y Draco tuvo que admitir que confundido así también era adorable— Yo… denme un minuto… —pidió; se apoyó sobre el respaldo del sillón, cerró los ojos y se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz. Draco permaneció pacientemente en silencio aguardando a que el Salvador del Mundo Mágico ordenara sus pensamientos.

Harry no podía pensar racionalmente, sólo podía sentir ecos en su cabeza, ecos que repetían una y otra vez el nombre… _Lucius Malfoy_. Empezaba a surgirle un tremendo dolor de cabeza que parecía estar cobrando potencia en la parte trasera de su cráneo y amenazaba con entrar en erupción en cualquier instante; decidió que por el momento no iba a prestarle atención. Respiró hondo varias veces para calmarse, abrió los ojos y concentró la mirada en un punto del escritorio, quizá de esa forma conseguiría que amainara el tornado que se le había desatado en la cabeza.

—Está bien. —dijo quebrando finalmente el silencio— A ver si entendí bien… Ustedes están trayendo a Hogwarts al mortífago más notorio… para que sea el que me enseñe a defenderme… porque todos los aurores están ocupados y no tienen tiempo para dedicarse a mí…

—Básicamente es eso. —confirmó McGonagall.

—Si los aurores más competentes están ocupados, ¿quién va a encargarse de vigilarlo? —preguntó Harry.

—Potter tiene razón. —señaló Draco, Harry lo miró sorprendido de que mostrara en algo su acuerdo con él— Mi… —hizo una pausa y tuvo que tragar antes de proseguir— …padre no es alguien para tomárselo a la ligera. Hará falta una guardia fuerte y estricta para mantenerlo controlado.

—Estará recluido en unas dependencias del castillo que anulan todo tipo de magia. —informó McGonagall— Y habrá por lo menos cuatro aurores presentes durante las sesiones de entrenamiento con Harry.

—Usted es la que controla las defensas de Hogwarts, ¿no? —inquirió Draco— Le puedo asegurar que mantener a mi padre confinado le va a resultar muy difícil.

—¿Y quiénes van a ser los guardias? —preguntó Harry— Él tiene recursos para… influenciar… —vaciló buscando la palabra adecuada.

—…metérseles en la cabeza y controlarlos. —completó Draco, sorprendido de que Potter conociera esas habilidades de Lucius.

—No siempre serán los mismos, habrá rotaciones frecuentes, —explicó la directora— quizá sin tanta experiencia como otros, pero certificamente competentes.

—Todavía no puedo creerlo… —dijo Harry apartándose el flequillo de la cara, _quizá le haría falta un corte de pelo_ , pensó Draco— Y me da muy mala espina…

—¿Cómo hizo para obtener este trato? —preguntó Draco con vehemencia. Conocía a su padre y sabía de la ingente cantidad de recursos de los que disponía. Bastaba recordar como ejemplo que Lucius Malfoy había convencido a todos de que había actuado bajo _Imperius_ durante la primera guerra.

—¿No debería estar en prisión? —preguntó Potter— Y no creo que le pueda corresponder reducción de pena por buen comportamiento.

—En realidad… —por el tono de la profesora Draco se dio cuenta de que su padre había vuelto a engañar a todos y se había salido con la suya una vez más— …se ofreció voluntariamente para esto y…

—…y a cambio obtiene la libertad. —dijo Potter con un tono de voz que delataba vacío y desamparo, a Draco se le suscitaron unas ganas tremendas de abrazarlo… y a él mismo le hubiese venido muy bien un abrazo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Obtiene estatus de prisionero político y algunos privilegios durante su reclusión.

—¡Privilegios! —exclamó Harry

—¿Prisionero político! —exclamó Draco al mismo tiempo. Los dos se pusieron a protestar.

—Pero si fue capturado en el Ministerio en el momento de cometer el delito… —argumentó Harry— …y se escapó de Azkaban… no es un prisionero político… es… uno de los líderes de una banda de asesinos… genocidas.

—Admito que con esta parte yo no estoy de acuerdo… —dijo McGonagall— …pero él aduce que en el Ministerio lo arrestaron injustamente.

—¿Cómo que injustamente? —preguntó Harry sin poder creer lo que oía.

—A ver si nos queda claro… —dijo Draco— ¿Podríamos suponer que él alega haber estado en el Ministerio, _por casualidad_ , que oyó ruidos y fue a ver qué ocurría y que quedó en medio de un combate, del que no quería ser parte, entre un grupo de chicos y un grupo de mortífagos? ¿Quizá hizo una declaración adicional disculpándose y expresando su arrepentimiento por haber aceptado en sus años juveniles la Marca Oscura?

—Detalles más… detalles menos… su especulación es acertada, señor Malfoy. —admitió McGonagall con renuencia.

—¡Pero no puede ser! —exclamó Harry indignado— ¡Todos estábamos ahí… yo, Hermione, Ron…

—Todos habían sido afectados por alguna maldición u otra… que los incapacitaba total o parcialmente… Ronald Weasley estaba en un estado mayúsculo de confusión, la señorita Granger había sido víctima de una maldición tan poderosa que tuvo que ser tratada…

—¡Pero no sólo ellos…! —saltó Harry— ¡Ginny, Luna, Neville… también…!

—Las declaraciones se ponen en duda cuando hay indicios del uso de encantamientos que afecten psíquicamente a los testigos. —le hizo notar Draco con tono desalentado— Si Weasley estaba en estado de gran confusión… los demás quizá también.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Yo estuve ahí…! ¿Por qué no me llamaron a testificar?

—Harry… —dijo la directora con voz muy suave— …fue decisión de Dumbledore… quería evitar que tuvieras que pasar por todo eso… puesto que en ese momento te encontrabas muy afectado emocionalmente.

—¡Y un cuerno! —aulló Harry poniéndose de pie. Bullía de rabia. Todo el despacho empezó a temblar— ¡Yo podía declarar! ¡La muerte de Sirius no…!

—¡Potter! ¡No seas imbécil, sentate y calmate! —le gritó Draco que también se había puesto de pie.

—¡Estoy podrido de que me traten como a un inválido! —un florero de cristal que había en un estante estalló haciéndose añicos.

—Lo que la profesora está tratando que entiendas es que las cosas no funcionan igual en el mundo mágico que en el muggle. Y vos ya deberías saberlo, te sometieron a juicio ante el Wizengamot por haberte defendido para salvar la vida. —trató de hacerlo razonar Draco— Y vos me contaste que el Señor Oscuro te había poseído la mente… eso solo ya te invalida como testigo. La posesión…

—Creo que ya es suficiente, señor Malfoy. —intervino McGonagall.

—No, no… está bien. —dijo Harry— Ahora entiendo… ¿por qué nadie me había dicho nada sobre eso?

—Quizá porque estaban preocupados… de que pudieras reaccionar de manera excesiva. —dijo Draco recorriendo con una sugestiva mirada el recinto.

Harry se ruborizó y bajó la vista avergonzado. —Perdón, no se me había ocurrido… y no fue mi intención…

—Por eso es preciso que aprenda a controlar su magia. —dijo la directora con tono apaciguador.

—¿Acaso Snape no sería una mejor alternativa? —inquirió Draco— Quizá no sea tan poderoso como mi padre pero…

—Snape ya está ocupado. —dijo la directora e intercambió una mirada con Harry. Había algo que los dos sabían, algo sobre lo que Draco no estaba informado.

—¿Tampoco se tuvo en cuenta que Lucius estuvo presente en el ataque a La Madriguera? —preguntó Harry.

—En realidad… resultó que no fue así. —explicó McGonagall— Percy Weasley declaró, bajo Veritaserum, que habían sido él y Bellatrix los que habían dirigido el ataque… Percy usó polijugos con un pelo de Lucius… y tenía intenciones de…

—…capturar a Hermione. —completó Harry con una risa amarga— Pero yo me interpuse…

—¿Y tampoco tuvieron en cuenta lo de esa noche después del Club? —preguntó Draco. Notó que Harry se ruborizaba al instante, siempre pasaba lo mismo cada vez que surgía el tema de esa noche, lo fastidiaba tanto… porque Harry mostraba culpa… y seguramente no le había contado todo.

—Él esa noche no mató a nadie… si bien le lanzó un par de hechizos a un licántropo…

—¡Lupin no es un licántropo cualquiera! —protestó Harry.

—Él aduce que no sabía que era Lupin, de hecho declaró que atacó al licántropo para defenderlos a ustedes.

—¿Y el ataque a Grimmauld Place? ¿Recurrió otra vez a la excusa de que lo habían puesto bajo _Imperius_?

McGonagall bajó la vista avergonzada. —No fui yo la que tomó esta decisión. Fue el resultado de una reunión… muy disputada… de la Orden. La moción que tuvo mayor apoyo fue ésta… que Lucius era el más indicado para entrenar a El Elegido. Y aunque yo no me lo creo ni por un segundo… Lucius Malfoy clama que se arrepiente de todas sus malas acciones pasadas y para redimirse ofrece su colaboración para entrenar al que debe derrotar al Señor Oscuro.

—Está bien. —Harry se dejó caer sobre su asiento derrotado— Admito que quizá es el mejor para enseñarme… pero, ¿y lo que le hizo a Draco?

—Quizá éste no sea el mejor momento para hablar sobre esa cuestión. —dijo la directora y le dirigió una mirada a Draco.

—¿Cómo! —ladró Draco— ¿Qué dijo sobre mí?

—Sinceramente creo que no es conv…

—¡No! —bramó Draco—¡Quiero saberlo ya mismo!

—En ese caso creo que sería mejor que el señor Potter…

—Aquí estoy y de aquí no me muevo. —dijo Harry con firmeza.

—Lárguelo de una vez. ¿Qué dijo el muy… —la urgió Draco.

—Señor Malfoy, —se apresuró a decir McGonagall antes de que completara la pregunta con un apelativo inapropiado— su padre alega que en todo su comportamiento con respecto a Ud., siempre ha sido guiado por las más puras de las intenciones…

—¡Y una mierda! —volvió a saltar Harry— ¡Lo violó y…!

—Potter, —lo interrumpió Draco poniéndose otra vez de pie— No es preciso que intervengas en mi favor… yo puedo arreglármelas solo.

—Perdón. —se disculpó Harry y volvió a sentarse.

—Invocó el Código de Herencia, ¿no es así? —McGonagall asintió. Draco se dejó caer rendido en su asiento. Era algo que debería haber anticipado. Cerró los ojos y permaneció en silencio mientras la directora le explicaba a Harry todo con respecto al código de los sangrepura.

oOo

Desde épocas milenarias y durante mucho tiempo el incesto había sido una práctica habitual en las sociedades mágicas. Con un doble propósito, mantener lo más pura posible la estirpe y el patrimonio indiviso. Era algo legal que estaba regulado por el Código de Herencia.

Tales prácticas habían sido abandonadas siglos antes a medida que se fueron dando cuenta de que las taras se iban acumulando en los linajes y amenazaban con hacerlos desaparecer. Sin embargo, el Código nunca había sido revocado.

Cuando Draco había sido interrogado con Veritaserum, le habían formulado una pregunta directa a la que sólo pudo contestar con verdad. —¿Prestó Ud. su acuerdo para gestar a término el hijo de su padre, Lucius Malfoy? —su respuesta había sido _sí_.

Había prestado su acuerdo para obtener la libertad de su madre y la suya propia, y sabía cuáles eran los costos del servicio: el embarazo.

En realidad Draco no había supuesto que su padre iba a tener sexo con él, el proceso de concepción podía lograrse mediante recursos exclusivamente mágicos, pero se trataba de un ritual muy complejo. Lucius había optado por la vía más sencilla y rápida.

Y dado que él había dado su consentimiento, las manos de Lucius quedaban limpias en lo que respectaba a la cuestión.

oOo

Draco abrió los ojos.

—Aparte de eso, —decía McGonagall— hay algo más. El embarazo del señor Malfoy fue confirmado por la sanadora del hospital y por madame Pomfrey. Pero no se realizó ningún test para determinar la paternidad.

—Adujo que nunca me había tocado. —dijo Draco que conocía a su padre y sabía que su descaro no conocía límites.

—Declara… yo no le creí pero otros sí le creyeron… que Ud. estaba obsesionado con él, que lo provocaba y se le ofrecía constantemente. Agrega que Ud. solía frecuentar locales muggles para conseguir compañeros sexuales… y que el embarazo pudo haber sido fruto de uno de esos encuentros furtivos con "escoria" muggle… y que alguno de esos individuos mal entretenidos pudo haber sido el responsable de la golpiza recibida…

—¡Qué hijo de puta! —vociferó Draco poniéndose otra vez de pie.

—Pero el bebé era de Lucius… —dijo Harry y casi como un reflejo inconsciente estiró un brazo hacia Draco— … y no es que haya podido quedar embarazado accidentalmente… se necesitan pociones.

—Según lo que dijo su padre… fue una forma de manifestar su rebeldía hacia él.

—Creo que ya no quiero oír más. —dijo Draco.

—Lo siento, señor Malfoy… pero hay una cosa más… Lucius Malfoy se ofreció para entrenar al señor Potter pero puso una condición… que durante su estancia en Hogwarts se le permita ocasionalmente disfrutar cierto tiempo en compañía de su hijo… esto es, con Ud, señor Malfoy.

oOo

Se tropezaba con la toga, avanzaba por el corredor prácticamente tambaleando, sentía las manos húmedas, la cabeza le daba vueltas, la tarde que había planeado pasar con Cybele parecía algo tan lejano en el tiempo… y sólo habían pasado unas horas. Potter lo seguía un paso más atrás.

Se detuvo de pronto y exclamó: —¡No puedo creer que decidieran algo así! —pegó media vuelta y agregó— Voy a volver y le voy a decir que no estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo… ¡y que se vayan todos a la mierda!

—Dejalo así, Potter. —dijo Draco reteniéndolo— No hace falta que te preocupes por mí.

—Pero es que no puedo evitarlo, me preocupo por vos… ¡No puedo creer que lo traigan al castillo!

—Lo que yo no puedo creer es que zafara de todo como si no hubiese hecho nada. ¿Qué hubiese hecho si el bebé hubiese sobrevivido al ataque? ¿Hubiera convencido a todos de que yo lo había obligado y que finalmente había cedido en un momento de debilidad? —se golpeó la frente con la palma a modo de gesto dramático— Oh, me había olvidado que eso es lo que vos creés.

—No es cierto. —negó Harry con convicción— Draco, lamento mucho que las cosas terminaran resultando así… pero hay algo que tengo que decirte…

Draco se paralizó de repente, sospechaba lo que Potter iba a decirle, que se había reconciliado con la Weaselette y que planeaban generar una larga prole de pelirrojos con anteojos. No era de extrañar, después de todo él le había hecho creer que se estaba acostando con Blaise. Él había sido el que lo había apartado.

Al principio había estado muy fastidiado con Potter que lo había acusado de haberlo traicionado. Y luego al volver a Hogwarts había comprendido la magnitud de lo que había perdido… ya nadie respetaba el apellido Malfoy, el temor reverencial de otras épocas se había desvanecido para siempre como una pompa de jabón. Y el orgullo le impidió entonces volver con Potter. Todos hubiesen dicho que se arrastraba ante Potter rogándole que le permitiera chuparle el pito porque necesitaba de su protección.

Con Potter todo se hacía público. Y a Potter había dejado de importarle hacía rato lo que pudieran pensar de él, los de la escuela o la sociedad mágica en su conjunto. Pero con Draco la cosa era distinta, él había sido educado como sangrepura y la idea de admitir públicamente su homosexualidad o bisexualidad lo hacía estremecer. Y Potter seguramente le demandaría un compromiso, que pasaría a publicarse en la prensa el mismo día que se estableciera.

Había soñado con Potter y lo había deseado durante largo tiempo. Potter era apuesto, gentil, sin malicia y tan… tan… Harry Potter, pero a Draco le importaba el qué dirán. Haber seducido a Harry Potter mientras le había tocado estar encerrado en una casa mugrienta rodeado de Gryffindors era una cosa, sentar cabeza y conformar con Potter una familia mágica feliz era otra muy distinta. Desear a Potter desde lejos era una obsesión con la que podía vivir, satisfacer las expectativas que le demandaría en cambio una vida junto a Potter… no sabía si podría.

Por eso le había hecho creer que estaba con Blaise. Él era el responsable de asegurar la continuidad del nombre Malfoy y de ninguna manera estaba dispuesto a otro embarazo. No, engendraría hijos pero con una bruja sangrepura… como correspondía. Claro que eso tampoco quería decir que fuera a felicitar a Potter palmeándole la espalda porque había vuelto a arreglarse con Ginny Weasley.

—Draco… ¿te pasa algo? —preguntó tentativamente Potter.

—No, por supuesto que no. —replicó exasperado— Es sólo que me acabo de enterar de que mi padre va a obtener privilegios después de toda una vida de conducta delictiva, en tanto que a mí me acusan de intenciones incestuosas. Y él no hubiese querido una hija… seguramente la habría estrangulado y hecho desaparecer confundida entre todos los otros en la bóveda de la Mansión.

—Yo… éste… —balbuceó Potter, era claro que no sabía bien qué decir— Vos… eh… podrías tener otro bebé.

—Si serás tarado… —gritó Draco enojado, ¿cómo le salía justo con ese comentario inicuo? — Vos no entendés… —aunque al principio "eso" era algo que no quería… después se había hecho a la idea de tenerla— Mejor será que te vuelvas a tu torre, Potter, y…

De repente se vio envuelto por un par de brazos acogedores y un cuerpo cálido apretado contra su espalda. Se puso tenso. —Potter, si esto es una oferta totalmente fuera de lugar para engendrar mi futuro hijo… —la cabeza de Potter se apoyó sobre su espalda, el abrazo alrededor de su cintura se estrechó más.

—Perdón… fue un comentario estúpido. —le llegó la voz amortiguada desde atrás.

—Espero que hayas tomado una ducha después de las pruebas de quidditch. —dijo Draco tratando de recordarse que no debería sentirse así de complacido con el contacto físico y que lo que correspondía era rechazarlo.

—Nah… —respondió Potter con natural desparpajo. Draco bufó. Al menos podría haberle mentido y haberle dicho que sí para dejarlo conforme— Casi no volé así que no transpiré… vos olés tan bien.

Draco se liberó del abrazo y se dio vuelta. —Mirá, Potter…

—Harry.

—Harry… ¿Qué…? —empezó a decir, pero se interrumpió porque los brazos de Potter lo había rodeado de nuevo… ¡y las manos le estaban acariciando el trasero! _¡Potter me está sobando el culo!_ pensó divertido.

—Perdón… —dijo Harry— Me porté tan mal con vos… como un hijo de puta, ¿no?

—Cierto.

—Permitime que te lo compense… quiero hacerte sentir bien. Las manos volvieron al frente y se colaron por debajo de la toga. Manos callosas y cálidas acariciándole el pecho, explorándolo… era demasiado bueno como para decirle que se detuviera. Siempre, quiénes habían compartido con Draco juegos de caricias, siempre apuntaban derecho a sus genitales. Harry era distinto… era muy toquetón… pero parecía preferir su pecho, su cuello, sus brazos… eran manos tiernas…una había circunvalado la cintura y le acariciaba la espalda con lentos movimientos circulares, la otra viajaba por su pecho y jugueteaba con sus tetillas por momentos, subía y bajaba pero nunca se animaba por debajo del ombligo. —Quiero besarte. —murmuró Harry y Draco inclinó un poco la cabeza para estrechar la brecha que separaba las bocas.

Fue como regresar a casa después de haber estado exiliado durante mucho tiempo, prisionero en una remota isla. Los labios se encontraron… titubeantes al principio… pero la timidez fue barrida casi de inmediato por el ansia. Draco lo abrazó y todas las peleas pasaron a ser insignificantes cuando las bocas se unieron. El beso se tornó desesperado… los dos querían olvidarse de todos los desacuerdos, de todas las cosas desagradables que se habían dicho, de las terribles novedades de las que venían de enterarse.

La boca de Harry sabía a exquisiteces que creía ya olvidadas y que no pensaba volver a degustar… ¿cómo era posible que se empeñara en perder todo eso? Y sí… estaba algo sudado, a pesar de lo que le había dicho… y ese olor apenas picante era tan propio de Harry y tan sexy.

Harry le acarició los cabellos, sus dedos hundiéndose y entrelazándose con los mechones rubios. Las lenguas invadieron las bocas y se trenzaron en una lid húmeda que también era una danza y un reencuentro.

Draco le metió una mano por debajo de la cintura del jean y le pellizcó suavemente una nalga, la mano fue contorneando las caderas estrechas y pasó al frente, las uñas se clavaron apenas en la piel a la altura del hueso, Harry se estremeció, Draco bien sabía cuánto lo excitaba un poco de agresión medida. Siguieron manoseándose ávidos.

Harry le abrió más la toga y no sin sorpresa constató que sólo llevaba los boxers debajo. La mano de Draco bajó aun más y con descarada suavidad le agarró el bulto y luego le apretó la erección. Lo sintió tensarse contra su cuerpo y la boca interrumpió el beso para dejar escapar un gemido… que fue una alarma para Draco… no podía permitirse la temeridad de una relación con Potter… y su padre iba a venir al castillo y se enteraría… —No podemos seguir con esto…

Se oyeron ruidos de pasos y un segundo después un grupo apareció en el extremo del pasillo. El Weasel sosteniendo la escoba en una mano y con el otro brazo alrededor de los hombros de su novia. La Weaselette caminando al lado de ellos, riendo… y para gran desmayo de Draco… Cybele, que también reía.

—Hola. —saludó Harry avergonzado tratando de acomodarse la ropa.

El Weasel los contemplaba con una expresión divertida pero con algo de asco también. La Weaselette apagó la risa y la decepción le inundó el rostro. _Lo lamento, zorra, pero si pensaste que lo ibas a recuperar te equivocaste…_

—Debería darles vergüenza. —los recriminó Granger— Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor y diez puntos menos para Slyth…

—Yo soy el prefecto mayor. —la interrumpió Draco enojado.

—¡No importa! ¡Cómo se les ocurre! ¡En un pasillo! ¡Hay chicos de…! —se interrupió y sus ojos se desviaron hacia Cybele que estaba mirando a Draco desorbitada.

Draco se dio cuenta de que tenía la toga abierta y de que estaba dándole un espectáculo escandaloso, giró dándole la espalda para abrocharse la prenda.

—¿De dónde vienen? —preguntó Harry para distender la situación.

—Nos habías dicho que Ginny había ido a volar y decidimos salir también y la encontramos con… ella. —dijo el Weasel haciendo un breve gesto hacia Cybele— Es una pena que no sea una Gryffindor, es una excelente buscadora en potencia.

—¿Esto quiere decir que volvieron a arreglarse? —preguntó la Weaselette.

—Sí. —dijo Harry.

—No. —dijo Draco.

—Me alegra que se muestren tan de acuerdo. —dijo Granger sarcástica.

—¿Ustedes están saliendo? —gorjeó Cybele. Todos hicieron silencio y le dejaron a Draco la tarea de dar una respuesta que considerara apropiada.

—Eh… no… somos conocidos… tenemos una cierta amistad… —balbuceó Draco.

Todos oyeron en ese momento un sonido que era muy inusual en Hogwarts… tacones repicando en el suelo de piedra… y una persona que se les acercaba…

Draco pudo observar la reacción en la cara de Potter, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y un segundo después sonrió… y una chispa de admiración le iluminó los rasgos.

La recién llegada tenía los cabellos largos y sueltos. Llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido azul de mangas largas, que descendía hasta las rodillas. Un cinturón dorado le destacaba la fina cintura y calzaba sandalias de taco alto con delicadas tiras doradas que se entrecruzaban a la altura de los tobillos. Draco decidió que era bastante chata de busto y demasiado estrecha de caderas pero Harry parecía muy contento de volver a verla. Cho Chang había arribado a Hogwarts.

oOo


	36. Lecciones con Snape

**El tigre por la cola II – Costos del servicio**

**Capítulo 11 – Lecciones con Snape**

Se tropezó cuando entró por la chimenea y cayó de cara contra el suelo golpeándose dolorosamente la barbilla. —¡Mierda! —maldijo, se sentó y se puso a frotarse la agredida mandíbula— ¡Mierda! —volvió a exclamar cuando se dio cuenta de que se le había rajado uno de los cristales de los lentes.

Se puso de pie, se sacudió la ropa y arregló los anteojos. Miró alrededor, Grimmauld Place estaba en silencio, las lámparas estaban apagadas y el polvo lo cubría todo. La casa parecía más abandonada que nunca. Empezó a sentir lástima por Snape que tenía que vivir en un lugar tan deprimente.

—¿Profesor Snape? —llamó vacilante— ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien? —como no obtuvo respuesta enfiló a la cocina. Maldijo otra vez, se había golpeado la rodilla contra un banquito. El _Lumos_ de su varita no alcanzaba a hacer retroceder del todo la densa oscuridad del edificio. La cocina estaba en penumbras pero había signos de ocupación reciente. Había un plato con restos de comida sobre la mesa y otros platos sucios en la pileta. Sonrió apenas, al parecer Snape no era muy hacendoso. Encendió las lámparas con la varita. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer se puso a lavar los platos, era algo para lo que tenía mucha práctica. En realidad no sabía por qué se ponía a hacer todo eso, parecía un ama de casa que estuviera esperando a que su marido volviera del trabajo. Se estremeció, ¿acaso siquiera por un segundo había imaginado a Snape como su marido? Realmente estaba perdiendo el juicio.

Cuando terminó se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado media hora. Puso la pava al fuego y se sentó a esperar. Como siempre, en la casa pululaban los crujidos, silbidos y otros ruidos raros y había corrientes de aire que hacían vacilar la luz de las lámparas. La casa tenía como una vida propia, no necesariamente maligna pero sí inquietante. Así y todo sentía cierto apego por ella y había pasado allí buenos momentos con Sirius y los Weasley.

—Potter, ya está acá. —le llegó la voz conocida, se sobresaltó un poco— Me parece bien. —agregó sacándose la capa, debajo llevaba la habitual toga negra— Y veo que se dedicó a algo útil mientras esperaba; el agua ya está hirviendo, prepare un poco de té.

—¿Dónde estaba? —preguntó poniéndose de pie para ocuparse del té, había preguntado más que nada por decir algo, lo más probable era que Snape no se molestara en contestarle

—Interrogando a Bellatrix Lestrange, ya que lo pregunta. —respondió Snape y tomó asiento.

—¿Pudieron sacarle algo? —inquirió Harry sorprendido de que le hubiese contestado, y sin tonos ni gestos desdeñosos.

—Prácticamente nada. —dijo Snape y aceptó la taza de té que le ofrecía, Harry también le acercó la azucarera pero Snape no la tocó— Todo parece indicar que le modificaron la memoria, hay signos de bloqueo… extensivos.

—No parece algo que haría Voldemort. —apuntó Harry— Él directamente los mata, es más simple y efectivo.

—Ciertamente. —dijo Snape, parecía como si estuviera reflexionando en voz alta— Lo cierto es que parece ser un bloqueo muy antiguo… casi como si… —no concluyó la idea, apuró el resto del té y se puso de pie— Ya no perdamos más tiempo, Potter, tenemos mucho trabajo que nos espera.

oOo

La clase tuvo lugar en uno de los salones. Harry se preguntó si correspondía que se disculpara por haber espiado en el pensieve o si era mejor hacer de cuenta que nunca había ocurrido. Decidió que cabía la disculpa.

—Perdón, por haber espiado en el pensieve esa vez…

—Se tomó su tiempo, Potter, ya pasaron dos años.

—Bueno, en realidad yo hubiese querido hacerlo antes…

—Sí, sí… —dijo Snape con impaciencia— mejor dejémoslo así. No tengo tiempo para oír excusas trilladas… si estoy aquí es sólo porque Re… Lupin me lo pidió. Ya no perdamos más tiempo.

Harry estuvo a punto de replicarle que era él el que había llegado tarde, pero se contuvo. Adoptó posición de duelo y … _tengo que vaciar la mente_ , se recordó.

— _¡Legilimens!_ —pronunció Snape. Harry pudo percibir volutas de recuerdos tomando cuerpo en su cabeza, como en un sueño y algo que trataba de abrirse camino entre sus pensamientos. Dio un paso, hacia atrás y se tropezó con una silla, cayó al suelo y el vínculo mental se interrumpió —¡No estaba listo! —protestó.

—No espere que alguien que quiera usar el encantamiento sobre Ud., le vaya a avisar de antemano, Potter. —le replicó con una mueca de desdén.

—Pues yo estaba convencido de que debían hacerlo por escrito y por triplicado. —dijo Harry sarcástico, frotándose el trasero dolorido.

—Potter, soy un hombre muy ocupado, no tengo por qué estar aguantándole los lloriqueos, ya póngase de pie y…

— _¡Legilimens!_ —gritó Harry desde el suelo apuntándolo. Chocó contra una barrera sólida que lo rechazó instantáneamente.

—No piense que puede sorprenderme fácilmente con la guardia baja. —lo increpó Snape con desprecio— Ud. carece de todo talento, aunque todos los demás estén convencidos de lo contrario.

Harry no se molestó en pensar una réplica, se incorporó del suelo y se sacudió el polvo de la ropa. En ese instante le vino a la memoria la noche en que Snape había escapado de Hogwarts, había bloqueado todos los hechizos que le había disparado; sin dudas Snape era un mago muy poderoso que sabía atacar y defenderse con maestría. _Mejor así_ , pensó Harry, estaba dispuesto a aceptar el desafío, tenía que aprender a dominar esa habilidad para que se le permitiera participar de las reuniones de la Orden. No le iba a hacer el juego a Snape, no se dejaría arredrar por sus comentarios denigratorios. Volvió a tomar instancia de duelo. —Estoy preparado. —dijo.

—Muy bien. —declaró Snape y en lugar de proceder, desvió la vista hacia un rincón. Harry giró la cabeza y obviamente no estaba preparado cuando el encantamiento no pronunciado lo impactó.

De repente se vio otra vez en el despacho de la directora, discutiendo con McGonagall sobre Lucius Malfoy y un segundo después estaba en el pasillo abrazando a Draco y metiéndole la mano debajo de la toga…

Y al segundo siguiente estaba de vuelta en el salón, la cabeza le martilleaba y todo le daba vueltas. Snape se había agarrado una muñeca y tenía una expresión dolorida en la cara. —Oclumencia deplorable pero al menos sabe cómo quemar una muñeca. —dijo con su sempiterno desdén y seguidamente pronunció un encantamiento para curarse— Potter, ¿ya se ha decidido la fecha en que comenzarán sus clases especiales de entrenamiento en Defensa?

—No. —respondió Harry y estiró una mano para sostenerse del respaldo de una silla, de otro modo se hubiese desplomado. —¿Pero es que acaso…? ¿tiene que ser Lucius el…? …¿no podría otro…? —farfulló, no podía coordinar las palabras, la sensación de vértigo no cedía.

—No es el instructor elegido lo que me preocupa… —dijo Snape haciendo girar la muñeca— …sino los que elijan para vigilarlo. La Orden, el Señor Oscuro… todos subestiman a Lucius. Pero Ud. podría aprender mucho de él, Potter. Sabe de Artes Oscuras incluso más que yo… lo cual es mucho decir.

—Así y todo terminó en prisión. —le recordó Harry que no veía con agrado que se elogiara a Malfoy padre.

—Pero puso en juego su inteligencia y otras dotes para escaparse. —señaló Snape.

—Sirius también. —puntualizó Harry desafiante— Y eso que había dementors…

—Después de haber estado pudriéndose durante doce años en una celda infecta, seguramente los dementors ya habían perdido todo interés en él. —dijo Snape con una sonrisa maligna— Después de un tiempo a Black ya no debe de… —se interrumpió de repente, frunció el ceño, la expresión de la cara cambió completamente.

Harry había estado a punto de atacarlo con una maldición, _que los sentimientos de Remus por su galán se vayan a la mierda_ , pero la visión se le había tornado borrosa y tambaleaba.

Snape le agarró un hombro, lo sacudió levemente y lo ayudó a equilibrarse.

—Interesante. —murmuró Snape— ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió pensar en eso?

—¿Podemos retomar la lección de una vez? —lo instó Harry impaciente.

—Por supuesto, Potter. Como Ud. diga. —replicó Snape sarcástico. Y empezaron una vez más.

oOo

—¿Es Lucius un legilimente? —preguntó Harry ruborizado después de otro lance fracasado para bloquear a Snape. Una de sus peores memorias, su intento fallido de tener sexo con Ginny era lo que Snape había logrado atisbar en su mente. Por suerte no había sido el recuerdo de su cruce con Lucius esa noche en el Club. Era muy avergonzante, no porque Lucius lo hubiese inmovilizado sino porque su cuerpo había respondido con Lucius igual que con Draco. Era algo que lo confundía y lo hacía sentir culpable. Era como haberle sido infiel a Draco… ¿acaso Draco reaccionaría igual a los avances de su padre?

Suspiró. Le dolía la cabeza terriblemente… le dolía todo el cuerpo. —No puedo seguir. —dijo finalmente— Estoy muy confundido… y ya es muy tarde…

—Muy propio de un Potter admitir la derrota tras un par de traspiés. —dijo Snape después de un largo silencio, al parecer había estado ensimismado en sus cavilaciones y por eso había demorado un poco en encontrar un insulto apropiado— En cuanto a su pregunta, no que yo sepa, pero no lo conozco tanto… no es mi amante.

Extraño comentario, ese último, pensó Harry. Había sonado casi como alguien que niega una acusación. ¿Quizá Lucius tenía sobre Snape él mismo efecto que sobre él?

—Pero es muy diestro manipulando a las personas. —dijo Harry limpiándose con la mano las gotas de sudor encima de su labio superior— ¿Es gay? —preguntó siguiendo un impulso repentino.

—¿Gay?, Potter. Ése es un término tan… muggle. Le convendría repasar bibliografía sobre comportamientos, reglas y etiqueta de los sangrepura… o quizá sería mejor que le preguntara a la señorita Granger, Ud. ni debe de saber dónde está la biblioteca.

—¿Pero es o no es? —insistió Harry— Sangrepura aparte, como persona… —en realidad no sabía si la distinción que planteaba tenía sentido.

—Lucius es de los que creen que toda persona tiene su precio. Dinero, influencia, poder… siempre encuentra qué es lo que una persona ansía y eso es lo que les promete… y a veces les da, para que hagan lo que él quiere… y si con alguno no le da resultado, recurre a la tortura. Podríamos decir que su habilidad es una empatía espuria… sabe detectar los deseos de las personas… los deseos más o menos lógicos o explícitos y los deseos ocultos… Si el precio es sexo, eso promete o da, se trate de una mujer o de un hombre. Pero en cuanto a sus preferencias reales… no sabría decirlo. Probablemente le dé igual.

—¿Y cree Ud. que de esa forma puede haber manipulado a Draco para que se aviniera a sus deseos?

—No me extrañaría. Es un virtuoso en ese arte. Por eso podía dominar a Fudge, por eso estuvo durante años en el Comité de la escuela a pesar de la oposición de Dumbledore… y por eso ahora logra, a pesar de ser un prisionero, acceder a una posición cercana a Ud. y a su hijo.

Y lograba también, quizá sin proponérselo, que se la pasaran hablando sobre él durante un montón de tiempo.

—Entonces, Potter. —dijo Snape levantando la varita. Harry sabía que en el estado en que se encontraba no iba a poder resistir otra acometida. El único impulso que le brotó fue prevenir el asalto atacando antes.

— _¡Legilimens!_ —exclamó y se vio inmerso en algo extraño, un entorno grisáceo y algodonoso… no era ésa su mente… debía de ser la de Snape… pero parecía vacía. Y entonces recordó que Snape vaciaba muchas de sus memorias en un pensieve antes de una clase… o quizá había vaciado su mente para interrogar a Bellatrix… Pero no podía haber vaciado todos sus recuerdos, algo debía de haber… y Harry se internó más profundamente. Y como en un calidoscopio empezaron a presentársele imágenes.

Un Remus Lupin mucho más joven y muy enojado lo aplastaba con fuerza contra una pared. Harry podía percibir el sentimiento de indefensión de Snape frente al otro que era más bajo pero mucho más fuerte. —¡La culpa no es sólo de Sirius! ¡Vos podés ser tan fastidioso como él! ¡Ya es hora de que los dos se dejen de joder!

En los subsuelos, frente a un caldero humeante… y un sentimiento de profunda frustración. Otro intento fallido. _¿Así que a Snape también se le malograban ocasionalmente las pociones?_ , pensó Harry con regocijo. Era comprensible después de todo, en esa época todavía no era un experto.

Una celda desnuda de paredes blancas. Bellatrix acurrucada en un rincón. Con renuencia, Harry tuvo que admitir que seguía siendo muy bonita y que sus ojos refulgían de malevolente inteligencia y también de demencia… había algo muy perturbador en esa locura que le brillaba en los ojos. Tenía los rizos negros sueltos… y brillantes… como los de Sirius. Los ojos del mismo tono del fondo marino, azules con matices grisáceos… como los de Sirius. El odio en la mirada que se clavaba en Snape… el mismo odio que había visto en la mirada de Sirius cuando aparecía Snape…

—Snivellus [llorón] —saludó ella con voz aguda— ¡Como en los viejos tiempos! ¡Vos, yo, Lucius… los tres juntos! _¿En trío?_ , pensó Harry a medias escandalizado y a medias divertido.

Snape no se molestó en responder, estiró una mano en la que sostenía un frasco de Veritaserum.

—Oh… ¿para mí? —dijo ella con una risita de fingida complacencia, se lo bebió de un trago y le clavó los ojos desafiante— Sos _taaan_ bueno para meter un montón de cosas en una olla y obtener algo delicioso… vas a resultar una excelente esposa para tu licántropo…

Un segundo después, Harry se encontró de espaldas sobre el suelo, un labio sangrante… gusto metálico en la boca. ¿Qué le haría Snape por habérsele colado en la cabeza sin invitación? Sintió arcadas… se sentó lentamente tratando de contenerlas. No parecía que se hubiese quebrado ningún hueso pero debía de haberse dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, le dolía intensamente la parte por encima de la nuca.

—Buen trabajo, Potter. —sorprendentemente no había desprecio en el tono— Otro intento poco diestro que se vio favorecido por una buena dosis de suerte. Suficiente por hoy. Continuaremos mañana.

—¡¿Mañana?! —protestó Harry.

—El día que le sigue al de hoy… por si no lo entendió. —dijo Snape con hosquedad.

—Pero… —protestó— Las clases iban a ser sólo una vez por semana.

—No lo estoy obligando. Puede hacer lo que le plazca. Pero sepa que le conviene tener escudos poderosos cuando le toque entrenar con Lucius Malfoy.

Harry bajó la vista, nada podía objetarle a ese argumento. Incluso en el breve encuentro que habían tenido, Lucius había sabido jugar con su mente y no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. —Tiene razón. —admitió renuente.

—Y hay otra que debe saber, Scrimgeour no ha mejorado con el antídoto. Si Fudge vuelve al poder lo harán presentarse para interrogarlo. Y con Veritaserum… muy probablemente. La Oclumencia ayuda a contrarrestar el efecto del suero… yo puedo enseñarle cómo.

Harry no dijo nada, de golpe había empezado a sentirse mareado, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla que tenía al lado, apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y escondió la cara en las palmas. El veneno que afectaba a Scrimgeour era el mismo que había recibido él. ¿Significaba eso que también iba a morirse? ¿O acaso sería diferente porque él había recibido una dosis menor?

—Está bien. —dijo finalmente incorporándose con movimientos estudiados. Sabía que los movimientos repentinos tendían a afectarle más el equilibrio. El mareo iba cediendo. —Creo que ahora es mejor que me vaya… eh… gracias, señor.

Snape lo acompañó hasta la chimenea, Harry tomó un puñado de polvo Floo.

—Er… ¿Draco le ha pedido dinero? —preguntó Snape como por impulso.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Harry dándose vuelta, el polvo se le escurrió entre los dedos.

Snape chistó irritado e hizo desvanecer el polvo derramado con un moviendo de varita. —Draco me envió una carta hace poco… pidiéndome dinero.

—¿Y por qué…? —preguntó Harry desconcertado.

—Sus cuentas están congeladas tiene que justificar sus gastos ante el Ministerio. Draco tiene gustos caros. Le aconsejé que recurriera a Ud., y por lo que vi en sus recuerdos… parecen llevarse bien…

—Gracias… —dijo Harry con voz muy queda— …por habérmelo dicho. Me ha hecho un gran favor. Quizá él no se habría animado… y si necesita dinero debe de ser por una buena razón.

—Cuán Gryffindor… pero quizá le convendría averiguar para qué lo quiere antes de dárselo.

Harry agarró otro puñado de polvo. —Es posible que tenga que ver con esa chica. —dijo como pensando en voz alta.

—¿Pansy Parkinson? —dijo Snape frunciendo el ceño— Supuse que a estas altura ya habría recuperado la sensatez…

—No, una chica Hufflepuff de primer año, Cybele… a la que le cobró afecto.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo Snape con evidente desconcierto.

Por alguna razón a Harry se le cruzó por la cabeza un extraño pensamiento: quizá Lucius tenía cierta debilidad por las nenas. Sacudió la cabeza; ¿qué tenía eso que ver con nada?… ¿y por qué de repente se ponía a pensar en Lucius? Estaba cansado, todavía algo mareado y el cerebro parecía habérsele desconectado. Le empezaba a doler la cabeza y le entraron unas ganas tremendas de irse a dormir… y había un deber que tenía que redactar… y las estrategias para el partido Ravenclaw-Gryffindor…

—Será mejor que me v… —pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase, el vértigo se le intensificó de golpe y todo alrededor empezó a girar como un tornado… y el polvo Floo volvió a escurrírsele… y ya no recordó nada más.

oOo

Abrió los ojos, veía con poca nitidez pero el techo era conocido. Le dolía la cabeza… y la espalda… y sentía un gusto en la boca a pis de gato. Se sentó con lentitud y dejó oír un gruñido. Estaba en su cama, en la habitación de Grimmauld Place… las sábanas tenían el mismo olor a humedad.

—¿Cuánto hace que viene pasando esto? —preguntó una voz, Harry giró la cabeza.

—No es que viva desmayándome ni nada de eso… —replicó desafiante.

—No fue ésa la impresión que me dio. —dijo Snape sentándose y acomodándose la ropa. Había estado recostado en la cama de al lado.

—Quiero decir… —Harry se bajó de la cama y se puso de pie, algo vacilante, estiró la mano para agarrar las gafas que estaban sobre la mesita de luz. El piso se sentía muy frío bajo sus pies descalzos. —…siento algunos mareos muy de vez en cuando, nada importante. Ya me siento mejor, tengo que volver… —no sabía durante cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente pero si se daba prisa quizá todavía podía hacer el deber de Encantamientos y una ducha le vendría bien…

—Siéntese, Potter. —dijo Snape con sequedad— Voy a dejar que se vaya si puede caminar hasta la puerta… sin tambalear. Pero creo que lo mejor es que tome asiento y me cuente exactamente todo sobre el problema.

Era mejor que obedeciera, igual las piernas le temblaban y no hubiese podido llegar hasta la puerta. Snape tenía razón… no se sentía bien. ¿Por qué? Si antes de venir había estado de lo más bien… ¿sería un efecto secundario de la lección de Oclumencia?

—No tengo ningún problema. —todos debían de estar muy preocupados de que no hubiese regresado. _Van a pensar que Snape me mató y que escondió el cadáver en la bodega._ Sonrió. —Tengo que avisarles a los demás…

—Ya les avisé… hablé con el Jefe de su Casa, le informé que hoy no iba a poder asistir a clases… él seguramente se lo habrá comunicado a sus amigos.

—Ah… —dijo Harry y se colocó los anteojos con un gesto nervioso. Habían pasado más horas de lo que había supuesto… ya era el día siguiente.

—¿Desde cuándo viene sintiéndose así?

—Ya me siento mejor…

—Harry. —otra voz le llegó desde la puerta.

—Remus… ¿qué…?

—Vine tan pronto pude… me preocupé mucho cuando Sev me dijo que te habías desmayado.

_Sev_ , Harry sonrió para sus adentros. Snape se levantó y salió, Remus vino a sentársele al lado. Aumentó la intensidad de las luces y a pesar de las protestas de Harry lo examinó minuciosamente y le hizo varias preguntas.

Harry finalmente se rindió y lo dejó hacer, después de todo era bueno tener a alguien que se preocupara por uno. Una vez terminada la revisación, Harry recostó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Remus y cerró los ojos… era tan confortante, Remus le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros, se sentía tan seguro y cómodo…

Snape regresó unos minutos después. —Veneno de basilisco. —dijo. Harry se sobresaltó, había empezado a dormitar sobre el hombro de Remus.

—¿Qué hay con el veneno de basilisco? —preguntó Remus.

—Creo que descubrí la razón por la cual no está respondiendo bien al antídoto. Ya en otra oportunidad había sido inoculado con veneno y es posible que su organismo haya desarrollado resistencia a alguno de los componentes del antídoto. —dijo Snape con tono triunfal. Remus lo miró con una mezcla de admiración y de exasperación.

—¿Y podés hacer algo para que Harry no se desmaye en situaciones de estrés?

—¡Pero si yo no me desmayo en…! —protestó Harry.

—Sí se desmaya. —dijo Snape.

—¡No!

—¡Sí! Potter, acaba de pasar. Se desmayó después de una lección de Oclumencia.

—Es que estaba con el estómago vacío… estoy bien.

—¡Eso no es sino una excusa pueril!

—Chicos no peleen. —los exhortó Lupin con una sonrisa.

—Perdón… —dijo Harry— Díganme qué es lo que me pasa y yo…

—Sufrís resabios de los efectos del veneno. —explicó Lupin— Necesitás algo de reposo y remedios apropiados. Estaba pensando que sería mejor que te quedaras acá un par de días, Severus te va a administrar las pociones que hagan falta y de paso aprovechás para practicar Oclumencia.

—Pero… —protestó Harry frustrado— …¿y las clases? ¿y los deberes? ¿y la práctica de quidditch? —en realidad lo último que quería en el mundo era verse obligado a pasar tanto tiempo con Snape.

—Por un día o dos, nada más.

—Pero es que no quiero… —insistió poniéndose de pie.

—Hagamos un acuerdo. —propuso Lupin, Harry volvió a sentarse, Snape dejó oír un gruñido impaciente.

—¿Qué acuerdo? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—Quedate hasta el viernes a la tarde, tomá las pociones que Severus te dé y el viernes podés volver para la práctica de quidditch. No conviene que vueles tan pronto, pero podés dar instrucciones desde abajo. Hermione te puede mandar una copia de los apuntes y podés hacer los deberes acá… y podés seguir con la práctica de Oclumencia. Hay una reunión de la Orden la semana que viene… se va a discutir la cuestión de cómo se van a llevar a cabo tus clases de Defensa con Lucius Malfoy… y si Sev… si el profesor Snape da su acuerdo, vas a poder estar presente.

Finalmente Harry aceptó, la posibilidad de poder asistir a la reunión fue lo que lo convenció.

Snape dijo que tenía que ir a controlar una poción que estaba preparando y volvió a salir.

—La verdad es que no me está yendo muy bien con la Oclumencia. —dijo Harry— Me resulta difícil vaciar la mente y…

—Creo que nadie puede vaciar la mente del todo. —dijo Lupin con una sonrisa— Pero hay ciertos trucos que ayudan… por ejemplo, concentrarse en un objeto… ayuda a mantener apartados otros pensamientos… una flor podría servir, centrás toda tu atención en la forma, en cada uno de los detalles… siempre es mejor pensar en algo concreto.

—Voy a ensayarlo. —dijo Harry.

—Ésa es una forma de empezar, el siguiente paso es traer al frente de tu mente recuerdos triviales que no revelen nada importante, de modo que si alguien sondea sólo pueda ver eso.

—Voy a tratar. —dijo Harry sin mucho entusiasmo; y de pronto tuvo un impulso repentino y preguntó— ¿Sirius y vos eran amantes?

Remus se sobresaltó un poco. —No… ¿qué te hizo pensar algo así?

—Es que… hubo comentarios… pero hasta Hermione…

—No todo el mundo es gay. —dijo Lupin con un dejo de aspereza— Diría que tu padrino llevaba una vida sexual muy activa pero hasta donde yo sé prefería el sexo opuesto… y conmigo… éramos muy amigos, pero nada más.

—Oh… —dijo Harry sintiéndose muy estúpido— Es que… como Snape lo detestaba… yo pensé que quizá…

—No sé si esto te va a ayudar… pero Snape me gustó prácticamente desde que lo conocí y eso es decir mucho tiempo. —no había fastidio en el tono de Remus— Sirius se dio cuenta, creo que estábamos en tercero… y trató de disuadirme… no de mala manera, pero la homosexualidad lo… escandalizaba… quizá sea un término demasiado fuerte… la idea lo afectaba mucho… creo que tiene que ver con la educación sangrepura. Y Snape también tenía sus rollos, a pesar de ser de mediasangre, le costaba aceptar sus sentimientos por otro chico, y Gryffindor para peor. En Slytherin le hubiese significado muchos inconvenientes si se enteraban… tenía miedo de lo que sentía por mí… nos veíamos pero en secreto…

—Y Sirius quería separarlos y por eso tramó lo de esa noche…

—Sirius creía que era mejor para los dos, para Snape y para mí, que nos separáramos. Creyó que si Snape me veía transformado… que me iba a cobrar aversión… Sirius no sabía cuánto me gustaba Snape. Y yo era un cobarde, cuando Sirius y tu padre se burlaban de él… yo no hacía nada. Y Snape es una persona difícil… ya lo era por entonces, Sirius no confiaba en él… creía sinceramente que era mejor para mí alejarme de él… sin embargo se metía en cosas que no le concernían y actuaba demasiado impulsivamente.

Harry empezaba a desear no haber tocado el tema. —Bueno… pero por lo menos ahora… las cosas parecen ir bien.

Remus se sonrojó. —Sí… y algo más que conviene que sepas… yo vengo seguido después de trabajar… y compartimos la habitación… espero que no te importe.

Harry lo miró sorprendido durante uno segundos y luego rompió en risas. —¡Estás acostándote con Snape…! ¡Oh Dios! ¡No puedo…! Quiero decir… sabía que… pero…

—Espero que no te moleste. —dijo Remus ruborizado y con un tono que delataba incomodidad pero que en cierta forma también buscaba aprobación de su parte.

A Harry lo conmovió que le confesara abiertamente la naturaleza sexual _(¡Eew!)_ de su relación con Snape. Agradecía tal franqueza.

—Espero que sepas como poner un encantamiento de silencio. —comentó burlón.

Hubo un sonoro carraspeo. Harry dirigió la vista hacia la puerta, Snape le traía la poción que debía tomar. Tenía una expresión muy avergonzada en la cara que Harry no le había visto nunca antes.

Sonrió para sus adentros, después de todo parecía que las cosas no iban a resultar tan mal

oOo


	37. Pociones con Cho

**El tigre por la cola II – Costos del servicio**

**Capítulo 12 – Pociones con Cho Chang**

—Todo está en orden. —le dijo madame Pomfrey cuando terminaba de vestirse— Si llegara a notar algo irregular venga a verme inmediatamente.

—Sí. —contestó Draco. Se había preparado esa mañana para desayunar apaciblemente antes del esperado debut de Chang. Iba a ser interesante ver como se desenvolvía al frente de la clase.

Cuando había subido al Gran Salón se había encontrado con una lechuza de la escuela que estaba esperándolo. Portaba una simple nota de la sanadora diciéndole que fuera a verla apenas terminara de desayunar. Esperaba que no fuera nada serio… ¿acaso Potter estaba enfermo? No lo había visto desde el miércoles anterior y por orgullo no les había preguntado a Granger o al Weasel.

No que lo preocupara el Gryffindor imbécil, pero el Gryffindor era proclive a meterse en problemas y además tenía a un poderoso y desequilibrado Señor Oscuro que lo perseguía desde hacía años para matarlo. El viernes ni siquiera se había presentado a la práctica, el Weasel lo había reemplazado… algo debía de estar mal y había estado a punto de preguntar… pero sus amigos no parecían preocupados, no debía de ser para tanto…

Igual debería haber averiguado, si el amor de la vida de uno está enfermo… pero Potter no era el amor de su vida.

Cuando había llegado al área hospitalaria se había llevado una sorpresa, la sanadora quería revisarlo para constatar que no hubiera efectos secundarios tardíos indeseables tras el aborto… y para asegurarse de que estuviera practicando sexo seguro.

—Y no se olvide de hacerle llegar mi mensaje a la señorita Granger. —le recordó la sanadora cuando ya salía. Draco se limitó a asentir brevemente. Al menos eso le iba a dar una excusa para hablar con Granger… y de paso podía consultarla sobre el paradero de Potter.

El examen médico había sido relativamente rápido, todavía no eran las nueve. Enfiló directo a los subsuelos para la clase de Pociones.

Entró en el laboratorio y se chocó de lleno contra la espalda de… Potter. Que lucía perfectamente saludable. —Oh… —dijo Potter sorprendido, se dio vuelta y al reconocerlo le regaló una de esas sonrisas que le hacían derretir las rodillas.

—Draco… —lo saludó jovial— Buenos días.

—Har… Potter…

Claro… había vuelto. ¡Cómo se iba a perder la primera clase de su ex novia! Estuvo a punto de preguntarle dónde había estado todos esos días, pero una vez más el orgullo fue más fuerte. Se volvió hacia Hermione. —Granger, madame Pomfrey quiere hablar con vos, sin urgencia, dijo que podía ser más tarde cuando tuvieras tiempo.

—¿Mencionó el motivo? —preguntó ella intrigada.

—Dijo algo sobre una investigación. —respondió Draco lacónico— Weasley, —saludó con un breve gesto y retomó la marcha para ir a sentarse, quería agenciarse un lugar lo más lejos posible de Nott.

—Draco… —dijo Harry antes de que se alejara— Yo… —empezó a decir, pero al parecer lo pensó mejor puesto que agregó: —No importa… después te digo.

—¿De qué se trata, Potter? —preguntó Draco contrariado, Potter parecía muy contento… y no correspondía que estuviera contento, debería haber estado apesadumbrado suspirando por él. —Ahora que empezaste más vale que lo digas.

—Es que… —dijo Harry titubeante— Hablé con Snape… me dijo que necesitabas dinero.

—¡¿Cómo?! —reaccionó Draco espantado. No podía creerlo, Snape le había revelado su secreto como si nada. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a cometer una indiscreción tal! ¿Y por qué Potter se había puesto en contacto con Snape? —Estuviste con Snape durante el fin de semana. —dijo con tono acusador— ¿Qué estuviste haciendo con él?

—Clases de recuperación de Pociones. —respondió Potter con una vívida chispa en la mirada. Los otros dos soltaron sendas risitas por lo bajo, debía de tratarse de algún tipo de chiste privado. Potter estaba haciendo bromas. Al parecer había encontrado una buena razón para reír y su aspecto era mucho mejor que el que había tenido días antes. ¿Que acaso había encontrado el tesoro escondido de Merlín durante esos días de exilio? ¿O sería por el regreso de su ex novia Cho Chang?

—Ya es hora de empezar. —dijo Potter con una sonrisa alegre— Será mejor que vayamos a nuestros lugares. —Draco gruñó y fue a ubicarse al lado de la única Hufflepuff del grupo, no recordaba como se llamaba. Esperaba que no los hicieran trabajar de a dos.

Se sentó a esperar la llegada de la gran diva Ravenclaw… que al parecer desconocía el concepto de puntualidad.

_Snape nunca llegaba tarde_ , pensó con lealtad… olvidándose por un momento de que Snape lo había traicionado contándole a Potter del dinero. _Snape nunca llegaba tarde_ , repitió en su cabeza como una letanía.

—Buenos días a todos. —saludó una voz agitada, finalmente se dignaba a honrarlos con su presencia… la muy zorra de Cho Chang acababa de entrar por una puerta lateral.

Todos los ojos se fijaron en ella… todos excepto los de Draco que derivaron hacia Potter. Potter tenía una expresión de curioso interés y se había sonrojado ligeramente. Draco desvió la vista hacia la nueva profesora y gruñó por lo bajo. Vestido celeste y una toga con la insignia de Ravenclaw. Era una grosería y una vulgaridad. Se suponía que los profesores no debían llevar puesto nada que los identificara con alguna de las Casas. Draco notó que un sentimiento similar al de él se había despertado en los otros alumnos… hasta los Ravenclaws parecían estar mirándola con desconfianza.

Ella no pareció darse cuenta, quizá estaba demasiado nerviosa. Depositó los pergaminos y la cartera que traía sobre el escritorio con tal torpeza que varios rollos y folios cayeron al suelo.

—Oh… —gimió al ver el lío que había hecho, por un segundo pareció que iba a ponerse a llorar. _Eso sería perfecto_ , pensó Draco malicioso. Sacó la varita y con disimulo lanzó un encantamiento para crear una suave brisa que desparramara aun más los papeles. El Weasel se dio cuenta, sin embargo. Se dio vuelta, lo miró… y sonrió enigmático… luego volvió a girar para mirar al frente. _Y bien, parece que no soy el único que no la encuentra simpática._

Toda la clase la observó en silencio mientras se afanaba angustiada para recoger los apuntes regados por el suelo. Finalmente Granger se apiadó de ella y usó un encantamiento para ayudarla… _bueno, mejor que haya sido Granger y no Potter_.

Chang se incorporó, estaba muy ruborizada. Nott dejó oír una risita… Potter se dio vuelta y lo fusiló con la mirada.

—Hoy vamos a preparar… —dijo Chang, hizo una pausa y consultó sus notas—…una poción de las de sexto año, de las más avanzadas, que no habían alcanzado a ver… —consultó sus apuntes una vez más— …la poción… _Animo Index_. —completó finalmente. —Veamos… alguien me puede decir para que sirve esta poción. —había tratado de adoptar un tono profesoral pero le había salido muy mal. Draco dejó escapar un sonido burlón mezcla de graznido y risa. Chang se volvió hacia él y lo taladró con una mirada negra… iba a reconvenirlo pero se detuvo cuando notó la insignia de prefecto mayor… lo pensó mejor y lo dejó pasar.

Varias manos se habían alzado, la de Granger entre ellas… obviamente. Chang recorrió la clase con la vista, pasó por alto a Granger y finalmente se decidió por una Ravenclaw que contestó correctamente que se trataba de una poción para determinar el estado de ánimo… no era ninguna hazaña, el nombre de la poción era bastante explícito… igual la alumna se ganó cinco puntos para su Casa.

Chang se dio vuelta y empezó a escribir las instrucciones en el pizarrón.

oOo

El resto de la clase fue un desastre. Y no solo porque Chang era pésima enseñando… lo peor era que sólo parecía tener ojos para Potter.

La poción en sí no era difícil de preparar pero tenía muchos ingredientes que debían acondicionarse de manera muy precisa. Y requería mucha concentración y control de los tiempos para agregar los componentes en el momento indicado. Por suerte estaban trabajando individualmente. La novedad era que la profesora también se había puesto a preparar la poción, algo que Snape jamás hacía.

Ya cuando iban promediando, Draco se tomó unos minutos para observar, aprovechando uno de las obligados intervalos de espera entre la adición de un ingrediente y la del siguiente.

Potter estaba picando con ahínco unas raíces de hiedra venenosa, el cuchillo que estaba usando estaba bastante desafilado pero igual parecía estar arreglándoselas muy bien. Granger revolvía su poción en ese momento, cada tanto le lanzaba a Potter miradas de soslayo con una mueca de disgusto en los labios. A la profesora parecía no irle nada bien, tenía una expresión desolada, su poción no tenía el tono verde lima que correspondía a esa etapa… era mucho más oscura y densa que lo apropiado… muy parecida a la que estaba revolviendo el Weasel.

La de Potter, en cambio, tenía la tonalidad justa… todo indicaba que iba a resultar todo un éxito. Había adicionado las raíces, y tras mezclar le correspondía una pausa de espera. Levantó la vista y notó la desazón de Chang, se separó de su grupo y enfiló al frente. Se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído… ella hizo un breve gesto de asentimiento, sonrió con torpeza y se sonrojó.

Potter volvió a su lugar y Chang partió hacia el depósito. Volvió unos segundos más tarde trayendo un limón; lo cortó al medio y exprimió algunas gotas de jugo dentro del caldero… tras revolver durante un momento la poción fue virando de color y adquirió la consistencia requerida.

—Bueno… —declaró en voz alta, muy nerviosa— …aunque no lo menciona la receta del manual… parece ser que la adición de jugo de limón ajusta la acidez del medio y estabiliza la poción… —pausa—… diez puntos para Harry… quiero decir Potter… esto es, diez puntos para Gryffindor.

Draco miró a Potter que había bajado la vista y se estaba ruborizando, lucía adorable… no sabía si tenía más ganas de abrazarlo o de pegarle por la forma en que reaccionaba ante los halagos de la muy perra de Chang. Todos enfilaron hacia el depósito mascullando por lo bajo para hacerse con el cítrico ingrediente.

Hacia el final de la clase todos habían logrado un resultado aceptable.

Chang asignó la tarea. —Redacten un informe de dos carillas resaltando las virtudes del jugo de limón como estabilizante. —miró a Potter y le sonrió ampliamente— … si tienen cualquier duda le pueden pedir consejo a Har… Potter. —Potter se sonrojó aun más, si cabe.

Se oyó una risa que Nott no se había molestado en disimular. A esa altura eran muchos los que empezaban a mirar con malos ojos a la profesora… Granger incluida. Draco estaba que trinaba, era evidente que Potter seguía sintiendo algo por ésa… descerebrada que lo había hecho suspirar en cuarto año… y ni siquiera se podía decir que era bonita… y como buscadora dejaba mucho que desear… y era pésima para las pociones… lo único que sabía hacer era sonreír… y ni eso, mostraba demasiados dientes cuando lo hacía. Era inconcebible que una escuela como Hogwarts hubiera contratado a alguien tan incompetente.

La clase terminó.

Draco comenzó a guardar los útiles tomándose su tiempo. Mientras los otros iban saliendo observó al Trío Dorado, los tres se habían replegado a un rincón y parecían estar discutiendo algo en voz baja… pero poniendo en juego mucho lenguaje corporal… Potter agitaba los brazos y las manos con energía como cuando se alteraba por algo… Granger se mesaba los cabellos y parecía contrariada… el Weasel mostraba una expresión confundida y de tanto en tanto tartamudeaba algo.

Se concentró para poder captar algo de lo que decían. —No, Harry… —decía Granger con el rostro encendido, Draco sólo alcanzaba a distinguir frases cortas aisladas— …es peligroso… una caída…

—Pero… —interrumpió el Weasel en voz alta y luego bajó la intensidad. Draco era el único que quedaba en el aula… y no tenía excusa para demorarse más, se colgó la mochila al hombro y enfiló hacia la puerta, quizá podría oír algo más cuando pasara cerca— …y el partido es la semana que viene, para entonces ya va a poder volar… —decía el Weasel.

_¡Quidditch!,_ pensó Draco saliendo al pasillo. Estaban hablando de quidditch… del partido Ravenclaw-Gryffindor. Nada importante… pero ¿por qué Granger parecía tan fastidiada? Algo misterioso había… si Granger no entendía nada de quidditch.

Draco se dio cuenta de que se había quedado parado en medio del corredor pensando en el asunto cuando la puerta del aula volvió a abrirse y los tres Gryffindors emergieron a través de ella. Venían hablando de un deber de Encantamientos. Los tres se detuvieron cuando lo vieron. Potter le sonrió… _adorable_ … _¡como un idiota!_ , se corrigió.

 

—Draco… —dijo Potter mordiéndose el labio inferior… _tentador_ … nervioso—Todavía estabas acá…

—Tratando de escuchar. —dijo Granger con frialdad.

—No es cierto. —negó Draco con soltura mostrándose al mismo tiempo ofendido e indignado por la acusación.

—Bueno, no esperes que vayamos a creerte. —dijo Granger— ¿Vamos, Harry?

—Quiero hablar unos minutos con Draco… ustedes vayan nomás… después los alcanzo. —los instó Harry.

—Podemos esperar. —ofreció Granger.

—No es preciso que se queden haciendo guardia. —dijo Draco exasperado, ¿que se pensaban? ¿que se le iba a ir encima?... bueno, ganas no le faltaban… pero no para atacarlo.

—Ustedes vayan… y guárdenme un lugar en la mesa.

—¿Estás seguro? —porfió Granger.

—No me va pasar nada. —dijo Potter fastidiado— No hace falta que me traten como si fuera de cristal.

Granger asintió y con renuencia partió llevándose al Weasel de la mano.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te tratan como si fueras frágil?

—Nada. —dijo Potter con brusquedad.

—¿De qué querías hablarme?

—De dinero.

—Lo lamento pero no dispongo ni un knut partido al medio. — dijo Draco con inocencia, aunque sabía perfectamente de qué quería hablarle. _¡Maldito Snape!_

—Snape me dijo que necesitabas dinero.

—¿Y vos estás dispuesto a dármelo? —preguntó Draco provocador.

—Sí.

Draco retrocedió un paso. —¿Y qué querés a cambio? Espero que no pretendas que vuelva con vos. No soy una puta que se venda al mejor postor… si querés carne andá a buscarla a otro lado.

—Pero si yo no… —Potter se había puesto colorado como un tomate— Yo solo quería…

—Harry… —los interrumpió la voz de Chang que acababa de salir del aula. Se había quitado la toga, el vestido celeste que llevaba era de fina seda y algo translúcido… al punto que permitía adivinar debajo la ropa interior negra.

—Cho… —dijo Harry con tono ahogado.

—Profesora Chang. —dijo Draco con voz glacial.

—M…Malfoy… —pronunció ella insegura— Vos sos el prefecto mayor, ¿no?

—Sí, señora. — de alguna forma se las arregló para que el apelativo ultraformal sonara como una burla. E indirectamente era una manera de recordarle que siendo ella una profesora era condenable que tratara de clavarle garras y dientes a un estudiante.

—¿Podrías llevarle esto a la profesora McGonagall? —solicitó al tiempo que le tendía un pequeño rollo de pergamino. La muy yegua lo reducía así con toda efectividad de prefecto mayor a simple recadero.

Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contenerse y dejó caer una máscara servil sobre sus rasgos. —¿Se le ofrece alguna otra cosa, señora? —dijo apretando mentalmente los dientes.

—No, nada más… ¡Ah, sí! Deciles a los amigos de Harry… que se quedó a almorzar conmigo en mi oficina.

—¿A almorzar? —repitió Harry algo sobresaltado.

Draco reprimió el impulso de arrojársele al cuello para ahorcarla. Asintió, giró sobre sus talones y se retiró con la mayor elegancia que fue capaz de reunir.

oOo

Entró en el Gran Salón, le hizo un breve gesto alasentimiento al Weasel cuando pasó a su lado y enfiló directo a su lugar en la mesa de Slytherin.

—¿Dónde estabas? —inquirió Blaise.

—Tuve que ir a llevarle a McGonagall un mensaje de esa perra… Chang. —bramó con fastidio.

Desde atrás le llegó la voz del Weasel que lo había seguido. —¿Dónde está Harry?

—Ocupado con Chang. —gruñó en respuesta— Lo invitó para un almuerzo… íntimo. —apuñaló con el tenedor el trozo de carne que tenía servido, saltaron gotas de jugo que terminaron salpicando a Blaise.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo el Weasel, no había sonado precisamente complacido.

—Así es… y ahora que me acuerdo… creo que Chang tiene una hermana que trabaja en el Ministerio. —agregó Draco.

—¿Vos creés que pueda estar tratando de sacarle información? —preguntó el Weasel.

—Sí. —dijo Zabini antes de que Draco pudiera responder.

—Vos mejor no te metas, Zabini. —dijo Ron.

En ese momento entró Hagrid. Venía portando una caja no muy grande debajo de un brazo. Se les acercó.

—Ah… aquí están… —dijo Hagrid— Ron… y Malfoy.

—Hola. —saludó Ron algo nervioso. En los rasgos de Draco se había empezado a dibujar algo parecido al pánico.

—¿Harry no está? —preguntó Hagrid.

—No. —dijo el Weasel inseguro— Tuvo que… quedarse en el laboratorio para terminar una poción que está preparando.

—Bueno quizá sea mejor así. —dijo Hagrid— Le traje algo a Malfoy. —puso la caja sobre la mesa.

—No. —dijo Draco alejándose lo más posible.

—Sí. —ratificó Hagrid sonriendo complacido.

—Er… Hagrid… ¿qué hay adentro? —preguntó Weasley con cautela.

—Algo para Malfoy. —respondió con un guiño cómplice— Ya van a ver. —dijo bajando la voz. Volvió a agarrar la caja y se la depositó a Draco sobre la falda. La caja se sacudió.

—Quizá sería mejor que la abrieras. —sugirió Blaise.

—Bueno, quizá… —dijo Draco dubitativo. La caja se sacudió una vez más.

—Harry me había dicho que no te gustaban las flores y cosas así… se me ocurrió que quizá algo más personal… —volvió a guiñar conspirador.

—¿Harry ideó todo esto? —siseó Draco con enfado.

—No, Harry no sabe nada. Es una sorpresa para vos y para él… —acotó Hagrid— Cuando lo vi supe que era el regalo indicado para vos… te va a hacer acordar de Harry cada vez que lo mires. —la tapa de la caja se levantó en ese momento y un hurón de pelaje negro asomó la cabeza.

—¡Oh Merlín! —exclamó Weasley.

—¡Oh, mierda! —se lamentó Draco.

—Como te decía, tiene el pelo del mismo color que el Harry.

—¡Cómo es esto? —protestó Nott levantándose de su asiento— ¿Por qué le dan a Draco un proyecto especial para obtener créditos extra y a los demás no?

oOo


	38. Embriaguez mágica

**El tigre por la cola II – Costos del servicio**

**Capítulo 13 – Embriaguez mágica**

—¿Bellatrix? —inquirió Lucius Malfoy poniéndose de pie. Empezó a caminar con pasos lentos de un muro al otro de la celda. Snape lo observaba desde el otro lado de los barrotes. Incluso desaseado y en el muy poco favorecedor uniforme de presidiario se veía bien. Y parecía ser él el que controlaba la situación. Snape, por su parte, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo mayúsculo tratando de disimular el nerviosismo. —Nunca te cayó bien. ¿A qué viene este repentino interés por Bella?

—Bloqueos de memoria. —dijo Snape— Y no creo que hayan sido obra del Señor Oscuro.

—¿Ah sí? —comentó Lucius y le dio la espalda. Uno de los tantos recursos de los que disponía Lucius era la seducción arrolladora de su atractivo físico, cada línea de su cuerpo destilaba encanto. Y a medida que iba creciendo, Draco se parecía cada vez más a su padre. Snape podía entender perfectamente que Potter se hubiera prendado del heredero de los Malfoy.

—Así es. —dijo Snape tratando de no impacientarse.

Lucius giró para mirarlo. —¿Y a vos se te ocurrió que podías venir a molestarme con tus sórdidas preguntas y que ibas a obtener respuestas sin tener que dar nada a cambio? —preguntó Lucius con tono divertido.

—¿Sórdidas? —repitió Snape, sorprendido por la elección del término— ¿Qué es lo que pedís a cambio?

—Aquí hace mucho frío… particularmente a la noche.

—¿Ropa abrigada? —sugirió Snape levantando una ceja— ¿O preferirías una chica que te hiciera compañía?

—En realidad tenía esperanzas de que vos entraras para abrigarme con tu calor corporal… pero supongo que puedo conformarme con una toga o dos… de seda… color azul. A diferencia de vos yo no puedo fingir que me queda bien el negro… bueno, vos sos un caso irrecuperable, nada que te pongas podría mejorarte.

—Provocaciones pueriles viniendo de alguien como vos. —dijo Snape inmutable— Uno hubiese esperado agudezas más ingeniosas.

—Parece que tu licántropo ha logrado levantarte de manera notable la autoconfianza. —Lucius sonrió ante su reacción— Oh, no te sorprendas tanto… no hace falta ser adivinador, es fácil darse cuenta… apestás a sexo cada vez que venís, no te mostrás ni la mitad de sombrío que antes… y tu reacción en este momento no ha hecho sino confirmarlo.

—¡Maldito seas, Lucius!

—No hace falta ponerse grosero… las ropas…

—Seda azul… las tendrás mañana… a cambio de la información… si es que podés informarnos de algo que valga la pena.

—¿Alguna vez estuviste en Azkaban? —le preguntó sentándose con elegancia en la cama. Mal alimentado, sin sol, ni magia y con pocas posibilidades de higiene cualquier individuo se debilita, Lucius no había sido una excepción. Pero durante su confinamiento, a pesar del deterioro físico y mental, Lucius igual se las arreglaba para inspirar respeto; los guardias no se animaban a cometer abusos como con otros prisioneros; con Bellatrix pasaba algo parecido pero por otra razón… ella escupía, mordía y meaba a cualquiera que se le acercara demasiado.

—Una vez. —admitió Snape reticente— Me habían asignado la tarea de llevarle unas pociones a una prisionera enferma… que no sobrevivió… el lugar es deprimente… y eso que para entonces ya no estaban los dementors… —con dementors debía de haber sido infernal.

—Deprimente. —repitió Lucius con una mueca de desdén— Ese calificativo no alcanza ni de lejos a describirla. Era… mejor morirse que vivir ahí… uno se muere todos los días, revive constantemente los peores recuerdos… no hay siquiera un momento de respiro o alivio. Nadie te visita y a nadie le importa lo que pueda pasarte.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta. —dijo Snape que no se sentía inclinado a la compasión, menos que nadie con Lucius, su castigo había sido bien merecido.

—Oh sí… si uno sabe leer entre líneas.

—¿Me estás diciendo que los agujeros en la memoria de Bellatrix son una consecuencia de los años de encierro?

—Los prisioneros hablan. —prosiguió Lucius— Es muy poco lo que se puede ver más allá de la celda… pero se puede hablar con los vecinos… nunca les ves las caras, pero podés hablar con ellos. A los dementors no les importaba. A ellos sólo les importaban las emociones y mientras más cuerdas las víctimas más había para ellos… los dementes perdían todo interés.

—¿Y de qué hablaban los prisioneros? —preguntó Snape acercándose a los barrotes.

—¿Cómo sigue Scrimgeour? —preguntó Lucius apartando la mirada.

—Vivo… por ahora. —dijo Snape con un gesto de frustración por el cambio repentino de tópico— Supongo que vos te vas a sentir muy contento el día que Fudge vuelva al poder.

—Fudge no es deidad de mi devoción. —dijo Lucius con desprecio— Detrás de esa imagen que muestra en publico hay hondas simas ocultas… perversas… ni siquiera podrías imaginarlas…

—Por como lo describís, podría imaginarlo como tu alma gemela.

—Como mi alma geme… —no llegó a completar la frase, saltó como una cobra y en una fracción de segundo estaba contra los barrotes estrangulando a Snape.

Dos hechizos aturdidores lo impactaron un segundo después. Retrocedió tambaleante, pero su resistencia a la magia era colosal, cualquier otra persona se hubiese desplomado desmayada.

—Decí… le a… a Po…tter que… que… tengo muchas an… ansias de verlo de cerca… —cayó sobre la cama.

—¿Está Ud. bien, señor? —preguntó uno de los guardias.

—Sí. —contestó Snape con brusquedad. Se sentía muy fastidiado consigo mismo. No debería haberse puesto al alcance del prisionero. Pero había estado tan próximo a enterarse… sabía que la información que le había dado Lucius era muy importante… pero fragmentada… y le faltaban piezas del rompecabezas… todavía no podía hacerse una idea de la imagen. Estaba exhausto… esos interrogatorios y las clases de Oclumencia con Potter eran extenuantes. Quería volver sin demora para poder dormir. Pero antes…

Tenía que comprar una toga azul.

oOo

—No puedo creerlo. —exclamó Hermione, caminó hasta la pared, giró y volvió a acometer contra él como un toro— ¿Y vos le aceptaste la invitación?

—Sí, para almorzar el fin de semana de Hogsmeade. —dijo Harry que estaba sentado en la cama de Ron. Ron estaba recostado a su lado— Me lo propuso y le dije que sí.

—¿Se lo contaste a Ginny? —preguntó Ron.

—No… hasta ahora. ¿Debería?

—Mirá… si alguna vez decidís volver de este lado del cerco y empezás a salir con chicas… supongo que a ella le gustaría que la invitaras.

—Pero es que no es así… como lo hacés parecer —dijo Harry incómodo— Ella me lo pidió y yo acepté. Ni se me ocurrió pensar en Ginny… y no es nada serio. Me dijo que tenía que ir a encontrarse con alguien y que no quería ir sola. Y ustedes dos también pueden acompañarnos. No es una cita…

—¿Con quién se tiene que encontrar? —quiso saber Hermione.

—Con la hermana y su pareja.

—La hermana que trabaja para el Ministerio. —dijo Ron, Harry y Hermione lo miraron sorprendidos. —Tampoco me miren así… aunque les parezca raro, yo pienso y me entero de las cosas.

—Bueno… a veces te toma un poco más de tiempo. —dijo Hermione.

—Es cierto… pero hablé con Malfoy y me hizo acordar de la conexión entre la hermana de Cho y el Ministerio.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo Harry. ¿Draco se preocupaba por él? Había aceptado la invitación por más de una razón, quería saber con quién iba a asistir la hermana de Cho, seguramente se trataría de un agente del Ministerio. Pero también quería que Draco se sintiera celoso… aunque sólo fuera un poquito…

—El regalo de Hagrid no lo dejó precisamente encantado. —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¡Un hurón negro! —exclamó Ron soltando una carcajada— ¡Le hubieras visto la cara…!

—Hagrid tiene cada idea… —gimió Harry pero no pudo evitar reírse.

—Él te había dicho que iba a pensar en algo para ayudarte. —le recordó Hermione que también se estaba riendo— ¡Y Nott creyó que se trataba de un proyecto especial para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas! El muy necio no se dio cuenta de nada.

—Tampoco es una cosa tan evidente. —señaló Ron— Hasta hace poco, ¿quién hubiese pensado que Harry y Malfoy…?

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y entró Ginny.

—Voy a empezar un club. —anunció tomando asiento en la silla del escritorio.

—¿Con fines altruistas? —inquirió Hermione.

—Podría decirse que sí. —contestó ella alzando una comisura.

—Tengo el pálpito de que no me a gustar. —dijo Harry— ¿De qué se trata?

—Oh… nada importante… ya se van a enterar… —dijo con una sonrisa enigmática.

—Oh… oh… —salmodió Ron incorporándose sobre la cama— Conozco esa expresión… es la de los mellizos antes de alguna de sus peores fechorías.

—Oh… nada tan terrible así. ¿Qué son esos rumores que oí de que Harry iba a salir con Cho este fin de semana? —dijo cambiando diestramente el tema.

—No este fin de semana. —aclaró Harry con alivio. Aparentemente Ginny ya se había enterado y no lo había tomado tan mal… por lo menos no había venido con un cuchillo con intenciones de eviscerarlo— Tenemos lecciones de animagus este fin de semana. Y no es una cita, ella quiere que la acompañe… porque tiene que encontrarse con su hermana y una persona del Ministerio.

—Es bueno saberlo. —dijo Ginny con una sonrisa… algo forzada— ¿Qué estaban por hacer?

—Estudiar. —dijo Hermione con voz firme— Ya perdimos mucho tiempo esta semana…

—Quizá… —aventuró Ron titubeante— …Harry todavía está recuperándose y no conviene que se esfuerce…

—Estudiar no, pero sí puede volar en escoba. —le espetó Hermione con sarcasmo.

—Estudiar le puede provocar dolor de cabeza. —argumentó Ron poniéndose de pie.

—Tonterías… —rebatió Hermione— Está probado que estudiar es terapéutico…

—Voy a salir. —interrumpió Harry— ¿Quieren venir?

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Hermione con suspicacia.

—A ver a McGonagall. —respondió y sacó el relicario de debajo de la remera— Ya es hora de que avancemos algo con esto. Quiero preguntarle si tiene alguna novedad sobre la espada de Gryffindor.

—Vamos con vos. —dijo Ron.

—Por supuesto. —ratificó Hermione.

—Yo no. —dijo Ginny con una sonrisa maliciosa— Hay otras cosas que requieren mi atención. Después me cuentan.

oOo

—Así que es éste. —dijo McGonagall observando el relicario de aspecto tan inocente reposando sobre el escritorio.

—Éste es. —confirmó Harry.

—¿Probaron de destruirlo de algún modo? —preguntó la directora.

—No, —dijo Harry— puede ser peligroso. Acuérdese de la mano de Dumbledore.

—Ya le había dicho que la espada había desaparecido. —le recordó McGonagall.

—¿Le preguntó al Sombrero? —inquirió Harry señalándolo. Estaba en una especie de pedestal en un rincón a un costado.

—No, quizá sea mejor que se lo pregunte Ud. directamente. —sugirió la directora.

Harry fue hasta el pedestal y se calzó el Sombrero en la cabeza.

—Una mente conocida. —dijo el Sombrero— Harry Potter… ¿qué es lo que quieres? Compruebo que has madurado y que tus cualidades han aumentado.

—Supongo que va a volver a decirme que me hubiese ido mejor en Slytherin. —dijo Harry con cautela.

—Bien podría. —respondió el Sombrero— No te veo como Hufflepuff… y a veces eres demasiado astuto para Gryffindor… pero también eres demasiado desinteresado para Slytherin.

—Gracias, lo tomo como un cumplido.

—No tienes por qué. ¿Así que estás buscando la espada?

—Sí.

—Sólo la conseguirás en situaciones de extrema necesidad. En tales situaciones podrás convocarla. Si la llamas y no viene a ti… significa que hay otras alternativas. Casi siempre hay otras alternativas…

—Gracias. —dijo Harry y se sacó el Sombrero.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Hermione.

—¿Ustedes no oyeron?

—No, en realidad… —dijo Ron— Oímos murmullos pero no entendimos lo que decías.

—El Sombrero dice que no. —les informó Harry decepcionado— Dice que tengo que encontrar otra forma.

—¿Probaron usar algún hechizo? —inquirió McGonagall.

—No. —respondió Hermione— No sabemos cuáles pueden ser las consecuencias… y el relicario puede haber sido la causa de la muerte de Regulus.

—Me gustaría probar algo. —dijo McGonagall sacando la varita. Los tres se apiñaron alrededor del escritorio.

—No, ustedes aléjense lo más posible… contra la pared. —ordenó ella— Y recuerden que ninguno de ustedes me vio hacer esto.

Obedecieron, los tres se replegaron contra la pared. Harry al lado del pedestal del Sombrero, Ron al lado de la puerta de entrada y Hermione en un rincón opuesto al de Harry.

McGonagall apuntó al relicario y pronunció la maldición: _¡Avada Kedavra!_

El haz verde le acertó al relicario y rebotó en la superficie. Cambió la trayectoria, se desvió… hacia donde estaba Hermione.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, el haz verde reflejado impactó contra la pared. Los tres se movieron al instante y al unísono.

—¡Oh, Merlín! —gritó la directora.

—¡Hermione! —aullaron Harry y Ron corriendo hacia ella.

Hermione estaba en el suelo.

—¡Mierda! —masculló Harry agachándose a su lado.

—¡Hermione! —gimió Ron angustiado.

—Estoy bien. —dijo ella con voz muy suave— Me moví a tiempo. —la tela de la toga estaba quemada a la altura del hombro.

—¿Alcanzó a tocarte? —preguntó McGonagall.

—No. —dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie con dificultad— Sentí un calor que me rozó. —se agarró de Ron para equilibrarse, soltó una risa— Después de haber sobrevivido a tantas aventuras peligrosas, sería una estupidez sucumbir por una bala perdida… quiero decir por una maldición perdida.

Por alguna razón ese comentario parecía muy poco propio de Hermione. —¿Te sentís bien?

—Estoy bien. —respondió ella con una risa distraída, tambaleó a un costado— Un poco como borracha… pero bien.

—Yo creía que nunca te habías emborrachado. —dijo Ron vacilante.

—Y es cierto. —dijo ella con una risita dándole un empujón a Ron— Pero puedo suponer que es más o menos así… —más risitas— Debe de ser un efecto colateral de una experiencia cercana a la muerte… gentileza de mi profesora preferida… —otra andanada de risitas— Perdón, profesora…

—No tiene que disculparse. —se lamentó McGonagall que estaba blanca como un papel. Se dejó caer sobre una silla y comenzó a abanicarse con una palma— Lo lamento tanto, señorita Granger… fue una locura, un despropósito… probar algo así habiendo alumnos presentes.

—Podría haber rebotado sobre Ud.. —señaló Harry— Por el lado positivo… ahora sabemos que la Maldición Mortal no sirve para destruir un horcrux.

—Habría sido demasiado fácil. —apuntó Ron sin sacarle los ojos de encima a Hermione que seguía con las risitas sin parar.

—¿Les apetecería una taza de té? —preguntó McGonagall— Ayuda a calmar los nervios.

—No, gracias. —declinó Harry.

—Deberíamos hacerla ver por madame Pomfrey. —sugirió Ron.

—Sí, es una excelente idea. —dijo McGonagall.

—Vamos. —dijo Ron, agarró a Hermione de un brazo y se la llevó consigo; Harry recuperó el relicario, se lo guardó en un bolsillo y los siguió.

Ya en el pasillo, Hermione se recostó sobre una pared. —¡No puedo creerlo…! —exclamó sin dejar de reírse como enajenada— Casi me morí.

—Es cierto. — dijo Ron espantado.

—Pero no me morí. —dijo ella incorporándose, se tropezó con la toga y se cayó encima de Harry.

—Tenemos que llevarte donde madame Pomfrey. —le dijo Harry tratando de sostenerla. Era como un peso muerto en sus brazos, ella no colaboraba en absoluto para mantenerse erguida.

—No. —dijo ella sepultándole la cara en el hombro— Se va a dar cuenta que es debido a la Maldición Mortal… y va a tener que denunciarlo al Ministerio o algo así… —otra sarta de risitas— Quizá el profesor Lupin…

—Oh, está bien… parece una buena idea. —dijo Ron.

—Yo te quiero, Harry. —dijo ella, Ron la rodeó por la cintura para ayudar a sostenerla— Sos un buen amigo.

—Gracias. —dijo él desconcertado.

—A vos también te quiero, Ron. Creo que sos muy sexy… el pelo rojo y las pecas… y sos _taaan_ alto.

—Tenemos que llevarla con Pomfrey o con Lupin, pero ya. —dijo Ron muy ruborizado— Antes de que nos vea alguien.

—¿Te avergonzás de mí, Roniquín? —gorjeó ella.

—¡Se pone cada vez peor! —exclamó Ron horrorizado. Harry estaba haciendo esfuerzos indecibles para mantener el equilibrio y para no echarse a reír. Si bien era flaca, Hermione le empezaba a resultar muy pesada.

—Roniquín… —repitió y ya no pudo contener la risa.

—Muy gracioso. —bufó Ron mientras ayudaba a sostenerla, Hermione se tiró para atrás y los dos perdieron el equilibrio. Terminaron los tres hechos una pila sobre el suelo.

—¡Uf! —gruñó Ron que era el que había quedado debajo.

—Sándwich. —declaró Hermione.

—¡Ay! —gritó Harry que se había golpeado la rodilla contra el suelo.

—Sepan que los tríos no están permitidos en los pasillos. —les llegó una voz áspera… que trataba de disimular la risa. Malfoy se alzaba al lado de ellos. Muy compuesto con una toga impecable en la que resaltaban la insignia de prefecto mayor y el escudo de Hogwarts. El único detalle que parecía fuera de lugar era el hurón negro que portaba sobre un hombro.

—Lindo hurón, Malfoy. —dijo Harry sentándose en el suelo.

—¿Es pariente tuyo? —preguntó Ron desde debajo de Hermione.

—Draco… —dijo ella como si recién lo hubiera visto.

—Esto es demasiado extraño, incluso para ustedes. —dijo Draco. Harry estiró una mano, Draco se la agarró de inmediato sin detenerse a pensarlo un segundo y con un efectivo impulso lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Hermione rodó a un costado y quedó tendida boca arriba sobre el suelo.

—¿Por qué será que siempre que estamos en una situación comprometida vos tenés que hacerte presente? —preguntó ella con una mueca.

—Los estaba buscando. —dijo Draco y volviéndose hacia Ron— ¿Vos tenés idea de lo que hizo tu hermana?

—Er… no… —contestó Ron sentándose.

—Fundó un nuevo club…

—…de superioridad femenina. —completó Ginny que en ese momento había aparecido en la esquina del corredor, venía acompañada por Pansy Parkinson.

—Más bien es el un club de mujeres que han sido abandonadas por sus novios. —rectificó Draco con una mueca.

—Nada de eso… —dijo Pansy frunciendo la nariz.

—¿Ahora alternás con Slytherins? — le recriminó Ron al tiempo que se ponía de pie y ayudaba a Hermione a pararse.

—No sos el más indicado para hablar. —replicó ella y le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Malfoy— Pero aparte de eso, ¿por qué estaban caídos? ¿Y por qué Hermione se comporta de manera tan rara?

—Está probando una nueva poción. —dijo Harry.

—Un encantamiento que no salió como debía. —dijo Ron al mismo tiempo.

—Tenés un cabello precioso. —apuntó Hermione.

—Parece que de tanto estudiar terminó por chiflarse del todo. —dijo Pansy.

—Vos callate… perra cara de caniche. —le espetó Hermione.

—¡Tamaño descaro! —replicó Pansy.

—¡Basta! —interrumpió Draco con vehemencia, el hurón se asustó, soltó un chillidito y se le metió dentro de la toga. Draco no mostró reacción alguna, Harry presumió que debía de ser algo habitual. —El problema es que pretenden fundar un club que refleja valores muggles…

—¡Pero no digas pelotudeces! —le gritó Ginny.

—Es por una buena causa. —declaró Pansy. Todos, incluida Ginny, se volvieron a mirarla— Bueno, me pareció que como frase quedaba bien…

—Buena causa… lo que hay que oír… Y vos sos la presidenta sólo porque sos la chica a la que plantaron más veces en toda la historia de la escuela. —dijo Draco dirigiéndose a Ginny.

—No es verdad. —rebatió ella.

—No le hables así a mi hermana. —dijo Ron sin demasiado entusiasmo.

—A muchos los planté yo. —aclaró Ginny.

—¿Con cuántos miembros cuentan? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—Un número suficiente. —respondió Ginny— Incluso Cho se mostró interesada.

—Mirá vos. —graznó Ron con una risa— Vamos Hermione, tenemos que ir a ver a Lupin.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ginny— ¿Qué le pasa?

—Una experiencia cercana a la muerte. —explicó Harry con tono distraído. Draco seguía sosteniéndole la mano y el contacto le resultaba muy agradable.

—Vamos con Lupin. —repitió Ron y la agarró de un brazo, ella no opuso resistencia y sonrió con una expresión en la cara como la de Luna Lovegood. En ese momento el hurón asomó la cabeza y Hermione al verlo estalló en carcajadas.

Ginny, Ron y Hermione se pusieron en marcha hacia el Gran Salón. Para llegar a la oficina de Lupin tenían que pasar por el Salón. Harry los siguió arrastrando a Draco que no le había soltado la mano. —¿Ya le pusiste nombre?

—Sí, lo bauticé Potter. —dijo con una leve sonrisa.

—¡Qué tierno! —dijo Ginny.

—Pero esto no puede quedar así. —protestó Draco requiriendo explicaciones.

—¿Qué hay de malo con fundar un club? —preguntó Ron— Y si realmente tenés alguna buena razón para impedirlo… vos sos el prefecto mayor… manejá el problema con Susan.

—Ustedes son los prefectos de Gryffindor. Son ustedes los que deben ocuparse. —insistió Draco.

—Bueno, ahora mismo no podemos. Estamos ocupados con otro asunto como podrás ver.

—No voy a permitir que traten de evitarme. —Draco se adelantó tratando de bloquearles el paso. Para gran decepción de Harry, le había soltado la mano.

—Malfoy, ¿no podrías…? —pidió Harry.

—No… —porfió Draco. Habían llegado al Gran Salón.

—¿Qué es lo que le pasa? —preguntó Pansy.

—Parece borracha. —contestó Ginny.

—Imposible, la señorita Perfecta no toma ni una gota de alcohol. —dijo Pansy desestimando la posibilidad.

—Eso es lo que dijeron. Y puedo asegurarte que Hermione tiene sus sorpresas. —le dijo Ginny.

—Tengo derecho a saber… —dijo Draco—…qué fue lo que pasó exactamente.

—Vos me caes muy mal. —dijo Hermione en voz alta. Hubo un instante de silencio, todos los que estaban en el Salón se dieron vuelta para mirarlos.

—Muy amable de tu parte, Granger.

—Pienso que sos malvado. —dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

—Claro. —confirmó él, casi como si se sintiese halagado.

—Hermione, vamos. —la urgió Ron tironeándola del brazo.

—Sí, mejor vayamos… —intervino Harry.

—A ustedes sí les cae bien. —siseó Hermione— Ustedes parecen haberse olvidado… pero yo me acuerdo. Tengo memoria perfecta. Memoria de elefante como dicen… ¡quizá yo sea un elefante! —exclamó triunfal.

—Me parece que no. —dijo Ron muy incómodo.

—Yo me acuerdo de todas las cosas desagradables que me dice. Me grita… ¡sangresucia!... y trata de meternos en problemas… ¡y hace trampa cuando juega al quidditch!... e inventa canciones para ponerte en ridículo… y…

Draco tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y de removerse incómodo.

—Él y sus aires de sangrepura… —prosiguió ella con desprecio— …es vil, me hace sentir como una mona a la que le pusieron ropa de bruja… se puede entrenar a los monos para que actúen como personas… pero siguen siendo monos… ¡detesto a los monos!

—Bueno, mejor mono que no elefante. —dijo Ron.

Harry la agarró del otro brazo y entre los dos la arrastraron. Tenían que sacarla cuanto antes de allí. Si seguía así terminaría revelando cosas más inconvenientes.

—Ah Ginny… —dijo Hermione hipando.

—¿Qué hay?

—Ese club de la Chicas Que Fueron Plantadas…

—No es…

—¿Es un club sólo para mujeres? —preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

—No necesariamente. Pero no creo que haya chicos interesados en…

—A Harry le vendría bien… a él también lo plantó el novio.

La cosa se iba poniendo cada vez peor, Ron y Harry se dieron prisa… afortunadamente no tardaron en alcanzar la escalera hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

oOo


	39. Cómo llegar a ser animagus

**El tigre por la cola II – Costos del servicio**

**Capítulo 14 – Cómo llegar a ser animagus**

El Gran Salón estaba de bote en bote. Draco se fue abriendo paso a los codazos hasta que pudo ubicarse en una de las primeras filas.

McGonagall había decidido que a la primera parte —que iba ser una clase introductoria— pudieran asistir todos los que tuvieran interés. La segunda parte iba a ser sólo para los de séptimo, en la que les evaluarían las posibilidades individuales para llegar a ser animagi.

—Una cosa que deben tener muy presente —decía la directora a poco de haber comenzado su alocución— es que el proceso de transformación tiene características únicas e irrepetibles para cada individuo. Hay libros que explican el proceso y describen las etapas generales pero sólo hasta un cierto punto… a partir del cual todo depende de los rasgos inherentes de cada persona. —Draco miró a Granger, los tres estaban sentados en la fila delante de la de él, y le notó un gesto de preocupación; probablemente estaba pensando cómo era posible que algo no pudiera explicarse en un libro.

—Tampoco es una cuestión de inteligencia o de gran habilidad mágica. —prosiguió McGonagall— Hay casos documentados de individuos que prácticamente eran squibs y que a pesar de eso llegaron a ser animagi y lograban la transformación sin ninguna dificultad. —para Draco el dato no constituyó una sorpresa, Peter Pettigrew era un imbécil y sus capacidades mágicas eran muy limitadas… y sin embargo…

—El factor clave… —agregó la directora— …es el esfuerzo y la dedicación hasta alcanzar la primera transformación exitosa, más adelante se vuelve algo automático. Otro principio que debe recordarse: el animal lo elige a uno y no al revés. A veces las características físicas pueden proporcionar pistas sobre cual será la forma del alter ego animal.

—Malfoy, el hurón. —gritó alguien.

Draco giró la cabeza para identificar al insolente, había sido un Ravenclaw de cuarto… ya se lo iba a hacer pagar.

En otras épocas un comentario así hubiese sido propio del Weasel, pero las cosas habían cambiado… en parte por lo ocurrido durante el verano… pero también por las revelaciones proclamadas por Granger días antes en el Gran Salón delante de todos. El pelirrojo estaba pasando por una mala hora.

Cuando Granger había anunciado que el novio de Harry Potter lo había plantado, todos supusieron que el dicho exnovio no era otro que el Weasel. ¿Quién si no? Eran inseparables desde primer año y compartían habitación.

Potter no había ratificado ni rectificado la especie. Cuando alguien le preguntaba al respecto se limitaba a sonreír enigmáticamente. Lo que a Draco le resultaba más extraño era la reacción que la novedad había suscitado en la escuela, que no había sido la que él hubiese anticipado. Draco hubiese esperado que Potter se ganara el repudio generalizado al hacerse pública su orientación sexual. Ciertamente había habido quienes habían expresado su desprecio… y hasta repugnancia… pero eran los menos y casi todos Slytherin. La mayoría, en cambio, luego de la impresión inicial, lo había dejado pasar restándole importancia… de Potter se decían cosas mucho peores todos los años… y la mayor parte de las veces terminaban siendo falsas.

Quizá la influencia muggle sobre Hogwarts era mucho más grave de lo que Draco había imaginado. Según tenía entendido, en Durmstrang la condición de homosexual era causa de expulsión.

En Hogwarts eran minoría los que se escandalizaban ante la posibilidad de que El Niño Que Sobrevivió pateara para el otro lado. Era algo que le daba mucho que pensar. Eran tantos los prejuicios sangrepura que le habían inculcado desde la cuna. Y él siempre había basado su vida en esos conceptos: la supremacía sangrepura del punto de vista mágico, intelectual y físico. Los mediasangre eran débiles y despreciables y los sangresucia eran una vergüenza, seres que no tenían derecho a la existencia.

Una a una, esas ideas, habían sido refutadas por la realidad. Granger, la sangresucia, tenía una mente brillante; Potter, un mediasangre, tenía un poder mágico inmenso… e incluso los Weasley, a los que siempre había catalogado de escoria sangrepura… pero tenían una larga prole que aseguraban el futuro de la estirpe, genéticamente más fuerte sin lugar a dudas.

Se apoyó sobre el respaldo de su asiento y cerró los ojos. McGonagall explicaba en ese instante que la forma animal nunca era una criatura mágica. Por alguna razón pensó en ese momento en su hurón, se lo había dejado a Cybele, la nena se había mostrado encantada cuando le había pedido que se lo cuidara. Mal que le pesara, se había encariñado con el bichito, y Hagrid no había estado errado, le recordaba a Harry cuando lo veía o lo acariciaba.

Nott había acuciado al medio gigante para que le asignara un proyecto especial y había obtenido un pájaro. Y los otros cuatro no demoraron en exigir lo mismo. Ahora todos se paseaban con el proyecto asignado sobre el hombro.

Draco interrumpió sus divagaciones, se habían suscitado murmullos generalizados en el recinto, la directora había bajado del escenario y le había cedido el lugar a Umbridge… que al parecer tenía que meter la nariz en todo.

—¿Y ésta qué pinta acá? —preguntó alguien. Curiosamente, Draco se estaba preguntando exactamente lo mismo.

—Hem, hem… —carraspeó el escuerzo— Después de la introducción de la señora directora, estoy segura de que estarán interesados en conocer las normas ministeriales que regulan las transformaciones de animagi. Primeramente deben saber que existe un registro… —hizo una pausa, Granger había levantado la mano y la agitaba con energía, Umbridge lo pensó un segundo y decidió ignorarla—… existe un registro que…

—Creo que hay una alumna que desea plantear una pregunta. —resonó la voz de la directora interrumpiéndola.

Con evidente renuencia, Umbridge tuvo que avenirse. —Sí, señorita… Granger, ¿verdad? —dijo con fingida vacilación— ¿De qué se trata?

—¿Usted es animaga? —preguntó Granger.

—Yo… —comenzó a decir el sapo titubeando; Draco sabía que no lo era, a menos que no estuviese registrada, la lista de animagi registrados era pública y Umbridge no figuraba.

—Eh… no, no lo soy, la naturaleza confidencial del trabajo que desempeño para el Ministerio…

—¿Qué trabajo? —preguntó Granger con desparpajo— ¿El de husmear donde no la llaman?

—Señorita Granger… —la reconvino McGonagall—…ya es suficiente.

Granger hizo un puchero… y luego sonrió con astucia. Al parecer todavía seguía experimentando ocasionalmente efectos residuales de lo que fuera que la había afectado días antes.

—No soy animaga, —retomó Umbridge— pero tengo profundos conocimientos sobre el tema, fruto de la lectura y de la investigación, puesto que trabajé mucho tiempo en el área ministerial que se ocupa de la cuestión. Y estoy dispuesta a contestar todas las preguntas que quieran plantear y las dudas que se susciten.

Draco revoleó los ojos.

—La mayoría de ustedes no llegarán a ser animagi, sea porque no tienen el talento necesario, sea porque los contenidos que se imparten en la escuela distan mucho de…

Potter le dijo algo al Weasel, el Weasel se encogió de hombros y codeó a Granger. Los tres se juntaron en conciliábulo y unos segundos después se les unió la Weaselette, que estaba del otro lado de Potter. Potter le apoyó un brazo sobre el hombro para acercarla más. Draco hubiese dado cualquier cosa para oír lo que estaban discutiendo en secreto.

—…y algunos alumnos no tienen la constancia y la templanza suficiente para…

Estupendo, el sapo no tenía la menor idea sobre el tema pero se daba el lujo de insultar a la escuela, los profesores y los alumnos.

—…y tampoco es algo indispensable transformarse en animal, ¿para qué terminar con el cerebro de un murciélago o de un perro…?

—…o con el cerebro de un hurón. —masculló alguien cerca de Draco.

Draco giró la cabeza para ver quién era el que lo había insultado. Había sido Dean Thomas, que lo miró con una media sonrisa en los labios. Draco sólo le devolvió una mirada aburrida, el chiste del hurón ya era demasiado viejo y se había habituado… apenas si lo exasperaba.

—…y rebajarse para adquirir la forma de un animal…

_La zorra y las uvas_ , pensó Draco —las fabulas de Esopo estaban entre sus historias preferidas— mientras Umbridge seguía advirtiendo de otros peligros potenciales; como ella no poseía la capacidad trataba de denigrarla lo más posible.

—¿Alguna pregunta? —inquirió el sapo.

Potter levantó la mano. —¿Qué pasa si uno es un animagus no inscripto?

—Es un delito que se paga con pena de prisión. —dijo Umbridge con tono triunfal— Como ya lo había mencionado previamente…

—¿Qué pasa si uno se transforma en un pez? —preguntó alguien, una Ravenclaw— Y está en tierra firme… ¿hay alguna forma de prevenir la muerte por asfixia?

—Creo que lo más conveniente es tener a alguien al lado que te pueda meter en un balde con agua. —dijo Granger en voz alta.

—Pero… y si fuera un pez de gran tamaño… —porfió la Ravenclaw.

—¿Cómo un cachalote? —preguntó alguien.

—El cachalote es un mamífero… —aclaró otro.

—Creo que mi mamá dijo que _chacalote_ es una mala palabra. —dijo una nena de primero.

—No, no lo es. —le contestó Ginny— Pero yo te podría enseñar algunas…

—¡Señorita Weasley! —bramó McGonagall poniéndose de pie.

—Pero…

—¡A mi despacho!

—¿Ahora?

—¡Ahora mismo!

Ginny obedeció y fue tras ella con la cabeza gacha.

Apenas la directora se hubo ido empezaron a brotar preguntas más disparatadas.

—¿Qué pasa si uno se transforma en algo muy pequeño? —preguntó una Hufflepuff.

—¿Como una especie unicelular? ¿Un paramecio, quizá? —inquirió una Ravenclaw de gafas.

—¿Un para qué? —dijo Blaise, Draco lo hizo callar.

—Alumnos… —vociferó Umbridge tratando de recuperar le control de la clase.

—Es una especie microscópica que… —seguía explicando alguien sin prestarle atención a la exhortación del sapo.

—Alumnos, tomen asiento y hagan silencio… —insistió Umbridge.

—Eww… —dijo una Slytherin de primero— ¿cómo un gusano?

—No, algo mucho más chico. —dijo un Ravenclaw.

—¿Y si alguien te pisa cuando estás transformado?

—¿Y si uno se transforma en algo que no le gusta?

—¿Como cuando Malfoy se transformó en hurón? —dijo el Weasel.

—¿O si vos terminaras con forma de araña? —replicó Draco. El pelirrojo se puso lívido.

—Yo no creo que Malfoy se transforme en hurón. —apuntó Granger— Yo lo veo más como un perrito de lanas.

Hubo muchas carcajadas. —¿Querés decir mimado, muy arreglado y peinado y con un moño en la cabeza? —preguntó el Weasel ahogándose de risa. Draco no veía que tuviera nada de tan gracioso.

—Señora… señora… yo tengo una pregunta. —gritó una Gryffindor de primero, saltando con la mano en alto.

—¡Niños, niños… orden! —clamaba Umbridge— Sí, queridita, ¿cuál es tu pregunta?

—¿Y si yo termino como caracol? Yo no quiero… quiero ser un animal rápido…

—No podés elegir la forma, si no te gusta te aguantás. —respondió alguien.

—Ginny… ya estás de vuelta. —dijo el Weasel.

—Me puso penitencia todos los días durante una semana. —dijo ella dejándose caer en el asiento al lado de Potter— ¿Podés creer?

—Bueno, podría haber sido peor. —dijo Granger, Umbridge estaba gritando por la falta de disciplina— Podría habérselo contado a tu mamá.

Seamus se puso de pie y preguntó: —¿Qué pasa si estoy transformado… digamos en un zorro… y tengo sexo con una zorra? ¿Podría engendrar cachorros? —se redoblaron las risas.

Y entonces Draco cayó… era algo que habían planeado. Y probablemente él era uno de los pocos que no estaban al tanto. Debían haberse enterado de que Umbridge iba a estar al frente de la clase y habían urdido una intriga para crear el caos. Hasta algunos Slytherin habían entrado en el juego, en ese momento vio a la Weaselette dirigiéndole un guiño cómplice a Pansy.

—¿Y si estoy con la menstruación en el momento del cambio? —preguntó Lavender a voz en cuello.

—¿Los licántropos también tienen todos estos problemas? —preguntó otro.

—Mala suerte si el día del mes te toca en luna llena…

—¿Y adónde van las ropas? —quiso saber alguien más.

Ésa sí que era una pregunta interesante, pensó Draco.

—Suficiente con las preguntas, ya basta… —gritó Umbridge— En cuanto a las pruebas para los de séptimo…

—Ya estoy de regreso. —dijo la profesora McGonagall, que había vuelto ostentando una enigmática y satisfecha sonrisa en los labios. La muy ladina seguramente ya se había dado cuenta de que había sido todo preparado.

—…todos los alumnos sangrepura… —prosiguió Umbridge.

La directora la interrumpió. —No sé cuáles sean los erróneos preconceptos que tenga Ud., _señora_ , —dijo McGonagall con tono glacial— el potencial para llegar a ser animagus no guarda ninguna relación con retrógradas y perimidas ideas sobre pureza de sangre.

—Quizá tenga Ud. razón… —dijo Umbridge y se retiró.

Draco notó que el incidente había provocado una notoria preocupación en Granger, se le notaba en la cara.

—Los alumnos de séptimo interesados, acompáñenme. —dijo McGonagall— Los demás ya pueden marcharse a atender sus obligaciones.

oOo

Tras las pruebas, once alumnos fueron seleccionados. Un Hufflepuff —Zacharias Smith—, dos Ravenclaws, cuatro Slytherins —Nott, Pansy, Blaise y Draco— y cuatro Gryffindors —el Weasel, Granger, Potter, naturalmente, y… Neville Longbottom. Hubo muchas protestas de los que habían sido rechazados, pero la profesora McGonagall se mostró inflexible.

—Tendrán una nueva oportunidad más adelante. Pero por ahora éste es el grupo que estoy dispuesta a entrenar. Créanme cuando les digo que todos, absolutamente todos, con la debida disciplina, pueden llegar a ser animagi. He elegido a los que considero con mayor potencial, pero dentro de unos meses un nuevo grupo tendrá su oportunidad. No puedo garantizarles que todos alcanzarán el éxito, depende mucho de cada uno. Pueden seguir practicando las técnicas de relajación, pero con mucha prudencia… no vayan a hacer nada estúpido. Si tienen preguntas, pueden solicitar una reunión conmigo y con gusto aclararé cualquier duda… _en privado_. —agregó mirando de reojo a Umbridge que estaba tomando nota de todo lo que decía.

Los otros alumnos fueron despachados, sólo permanecieron los once seleccionados. McGonagall prosiguió exhortándolos.

—Recuerden que ésta es una actividad extra que no forma parte del currículo escolar. Y que puede significarles mucho tiempo de dedicación. Si ustedes piensan que puede interferir con su rendimiento académico… quizá deberían reconsiderarlo. Recuerden que éste es año de NEWTs y ya están más que cargados de actividades. —Draco se dio cuenta de que Granger dudaba, debía de estar haciendo toda una aritmética mental tratando de evaluar si realmente valía la pena. Para algunas cosas era tan predecible.

Tenían que trabajar en grupos de dos, el Weasel y Potter formaron uno de inmediato. Granger se le acercó. —Creo que me voy a tener que conformar con vos. —le dijo con una carcajada, que era algo tan impropio de Granger.

—¿Y por qué no vas con tu novio?

—Como podrás ver… ya está muy ocupado con Harry. —dijo ella con un guiño malicioso… ¡totalmente fuera de lugar para Granger!

—¿Y qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? —preguntó Draco.

—Por ahora… hablar, sobre el encantamiento… y ayudarnos mutuamente a captarlo mejor.

Draco miró alrededor, Pansy no parecía muy complacida, le había tocado con Neville, las dos Ravenclaws estaban juntas, McGonagall había formado grupo con el Hufflepuff, Weasley y Potter…

—Vos no podés evitar observarlo constantemente. —dijo ella, Draco la miró con severidad, ella no se arredró en absoluto y le sonrió divertida.

—Hermione… —dijo Draco recordando que durante el verano se trataban por el nombre— Vos no me elegiste porque sí, ¿qué es lo que me querés decir?

—Quiero decirte un par de cosas… en realidad es Harry el que quería decírtelas, pero finalmente decidimos que era mejor que fuera yo la que hablara.

—Primero… madame Pomfrey quiere tener una charla con vos… cuando puedas, no tiene que ser hoy. Segundo… hoy trajeron a tu padre al castillo.

—¿Qué! —exclamó Draco.

—Bueno, no es algo totalmente inesperado… vos ya sabías…

—Pero no pensé que iba a ser tan pronto. —dijo Draco, desvió la vista hacia Blaise que lo miraba con mala cara por encima del hombro de Nott.

—No es algo que pudiera posponerse por mucho más tiempo. Hoy, más tarde, vamos a tener un reunión… no sé si a vos te van a invitar. Pero quería prevenirte… las medidas de seguridad van a tornarse muy estrictas y es posible que hagan un registro muy minucioso de tu habitación, si hubiese algo que no quisieras que encontraran…

—Pero… ¿por qué? —farfulló Draco indignado.

—Porque como su hijo… vos podrías tener intenciones de liberarlo. —le llegó una voz desde atrás. Draco giró de inmediato para enfrentar a Potter.

—¿Y vos creés que ése es mi propósito?

—Nunca fuiste abiertamente franco con nosotros. —señaló Potter. El Weasel le dirigió una sonrisa a su novia… como si llevara años sin haberla visto.

—Y volvemos siempre a lo mismo. —dijo Draco— Ya estoy cansado de tener que arrastrar un pasado que vuelve para acosarme…

—Sólo quiero que sepas, —interrumpió el Weasel con tono neutro— que a mí no me parece justo que sigan enrostrándotelo.

—Gracias. —dijo Draco impresionado. Nunca lo había tratado bien y así y todo obtenía un gesto de nobleza como ése— Quizá deberíamos ponernos a practicar el encantamiento, McGonagall nos está mirando con mala cara.

No esperaba que el encantamiento diera resultado esa primera vez, hubiese sido algo totalmente inusitado. En esa primera etapa trabajaban con varita, luego, una vez que hubieran logrado la primera transformación exitosa, pasarían a una segunda etapa para poder completar el encantamiento sin necesidad de usar la varita.

Pronunció el encantamiento pero no pasó nada.

—¿No sentiste ni un cosquilleo? —preguntó Granger.

—Nada. Es tu turno de hacer un intento.

—Yo… —dijo ella vacilante. Movió la varita y pronunció la formula sin muchas ganas.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡Eso ni siquiera se puede llamar intento!

—Es que… es por lo que dijo Umbridge, que sólo los sangrepura…

—Eso es una pelotudez… vos no podés creer algo así… —y sin embargo, Hermione algo había mencionado en alguna oportunidad sobre sus inseguridades ocultas—Mirá… —Draco sabía que con lo que iba a enunciar iba a provocar que todos sus ancestros se revolcaran en sus tumbas— no importa lo que digan, no importa lo que _yo_ haya dicho… la excelencia sangrepura está sobreestimada… mirá a Goyle, tiene menos sesos que un mosquito… y podría hacerte una lista larga (no se animó a mencionar a Longbottom)… y vos, y no es que no me cueste admitirlo, sos brillante… a pesar de ser sangresucia.

Ella sonrió y lo miró fijo a los ojos durante un largo momento antes de hablar. Hubo mucho implícito, para los dos, en ese silencio —Gracias, Draco.

—Ahora quiero preguntarte algo. —la emplazó Draco— A vos ya se te pasó… lo que sea que te haya pasado. Pero vos seguís haciendo todas esas proclamas de verdades impronunciables… y lo está haciendo a propósito.

—Sí. —contestó ella con un susurro— ¡Pero es que es tan divertido!

Draco quedó boquiabierto, ¡la muy solapada…!

Pansy lanzó un alarido. Todos se volvieron a mirarla. Delante de ella tenía sentado… a un pato.

—¡Oh, por Merlín! —exclamó Draco que fue el primero que pudo reaccionar— ¡No me digas que ése es Longbottom!

—Sí que es él. —confirmó Pansy— ¿Cómo tiene el descaro de lograrlo antes que yo!

El pato graznó y avanzó sobre la silla, cayó y se dio de pico contra el suelo. Se recuperó de inmediato, sin embargo, se incorporó y empezó a caminar con torpeza enfilando, no obstante, con decisión hacia la puerta.

—¡Señor Longbottom! —lo urgió McGonagall— ¡Vuelva a cambiar inmediatamente!

—¡Cua, cua! —fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo, el pato no se detuvo.

—Ustedes no creen que vaya a… —dijo una de las Ravenclaw— No creo que se atreva…

La directora suspiró resignada. —No puedo forzarlo a que cambie… no la primera vez, el shock podría ser tremendo… alguno vaya a agarrarlo, que no se escape…

Nott saltó de su asiento para cumplir la orden; el pato se sobresaltó y desplegó las alas, aterrorizado… y aumentó la velocidad… y defecó del susto…

—Y fue capaz nomás… —dijo la Ravenclaw.

—¡Oh, Merlín! —exclamaron varios.

—Yo sabía que el primero que lo iba a conseguir tenía que ser un sangrepura. —murmuró Hermione con aire decepcionado.

oOo


	40. Entra Lucius

**Nota del traductor:**

En este capítulo se hace referencia a la colección de libros de Enid Blyton _, Famous Five_ [Famosos Cinco o Los Cinco], para mí eran desconocidos pero fueron muy populares hace setenta años y lo siguen siendo aparentemente. Para aquellos que no los conozcan, quizá convenga que hagan una rápida búsqueda en Google… algunas secuencias se entienden mejor si se sabe de lo que están hablando.

**El tigre por la cola II – Costos del servicio**

**Capítulo 15 – Entra Lucius**

_Debería haber una ley que prohibiera que alguien se presentara con aspecto frágil y desamparado cuando no se es sino un asesino implacable y desalmado_ , pensó Harry.

Lucius Malfoy lucía como si hubiese sido víctima de un huracán. Los cabellos seguían siendo platinados pero parecían ásperos y quebradizos y estaban muy despeinados. Llevaba puesta una toga azul, aparentemente nueva, que le quedaba muy holgada. Uno de los hombros estaba casi por entero al descubierto… un hombro pálido y muy huesudo… daba el tipo de un poeta bohemio y no el de un delincuente responsable de terribles crímenes.

Snape lo hizo entrar en el despacho, llegaron rodeados de una cohorte de aurores. Harry le sonrió apenas a Tonks que era una de los guardias. Ella les devolvió un guiño a los tres y luego volvió toda su atención al prisionero. A Lupin lo ignoró ex profeso.

—Gracias. —dijo Lucius con voz clara pero muy suave cuando lo hicieron sentar en una silla que había sido preparada especialmente para él. Había sonado ligeramente agitado como si el ascenso de las escaleras le hubiera exigido bastante esfuerzo, la mano con la que se acomodó la toga le temblaba un poco.

—Lucius Malfoy. —dijo McGonagall y casi todos los presentes experimentaron un cierto sobresalto, como si la voz de la directora hubiese roto una especie de encantamiento.

—Señora. —replicó con el mismo tono suave que destilaba distinción, el de McGonagall, en comparación, había sonado zafio.

—Malfoy. —saludó el señor Weasley que estaba sentado al lado de la directora.

—Arthur. —respondió Lucius con una breve inclinación de cabeza— ¿Qué tal la familia? —una pregunta potencialmente peligrosa que podía tomarse como una amable formalidad o como un insulto tal como estaban las cosas. Creció por un momento la tensión. Pero Lucius desvió la mirada hacia otro lado casi de inmediato y saludó con un breve gesto muy natural a Hermione y a Ron. Su mirada pasó luego a Lupin deteniéndose sobre él uno o dos segundos y salteó a Snape completamente. Dejó oír un chistido desilusionado. —Qué decepción, la Gran Orden del Fénix parece estar compuesta por tres chavales y algunos viejos chotos como yo.

De alguna forma, la voz refinada agravaba la grosería del insulto. McGonagall se puso más tensa aun.

—Le puedo asegurar, Lucius, que somos muchos más. Pero no consideramos necesario revelarle la identidad de todos nuestros miembros.

—Un punto para Ud, mi estimada. —dijo con un esbozo de sonrisa a medias desdeñosa— Había presumido erróneamente que ya que nadie confía en mí… y el hecho de que voy a darle clases al miembro más importante de la Orden… —una breve mirada hacia Harry— …suponía que la presencia iba a ser más nutrida.

—Bueno… —intervino Lupin con su usual tono afable—… Moody se va a dar una vuelta mañana, quizá eso lo ayude a sentirse más importante. —la palidez de la tez de Lucius se incrementó un par de tonos.

—Quiero recordarles que no voy a poder enseñarle nada al señor Potter si no dispongo de mi varita. —dijo mirando a Snape. El mensaje era claro, _no quiero que Moody se me acerque_.

—Por supuesto. —dijo McGonagall ya cansada de ese tira y afloje de voluntades empecinadas— El propósito de esta reunión es que Harry conozca a su instructor… y en el caso de que hubiera preguntas… resolverlas.

—Lo único claro es que no me han dejado alternativa. —dijo Harry con aspereza. Había muchas cosas que lo fastidiaban, que Lucius estuviera en Hogwarts, que hubieran decidido todo sin consultarlo, que no le abrieran ninguna otra posibilidad… lo fastidiaba tener que expresar su contrariedad frente a Lucius… y también lo fastidiaba sentir lástima por la condición física de Lucius.

—Siempre hay alternativa. —intervino Lucius— Basta que digas que no y me sacarán de aquí de manera expedita. Sería una lástima para mí, eso sí. Sé que en Hogwarts voy a estar mucho más cómodo y que voy a comer muy bien… hace tanto que no bebo una buena taza de té… pero tendré que conformarme y volveré a mi celda… me he ido acostumbrando en este tiempo, es casi un segundo hogar para mí. Es muy fría, eso sí, el frío parece absorberse en los huesos… no alcanzás a imaginarte cuánto protegen del frío estos muros sólidos del castillo y… —se interrumpió y sonrió como disculpándose por esa letanía de lamentaciones.

Harry no iba a permitir que lo engatusara, no iba a permitir que lo hiciera sentir como un canalla que expulsara de una patada a un menesteroso desvalido que mendigaba refugio y un plato de comida caliente. Lucius Malfoy era un hombre pérfido, indigno de su compasión. Era un criminal homicida… —Me parece muy objetable que hayan hecho un acuerdo con él sin habérmelo consultado. —dijo con firmeza— Soy un adulto y cargo con la tremenda responsabilidad de destruir a Voldemort, (muecas generalizadas en la audiencia) lo menos que corresponde es que me demuestren siquiera un mínimo de respeto. Aparte de eso, —agregó sarcástico— …creo que puedo sentirme privilegiado de poder entrenar con uno de los más poderosos magos oscuros de Gran Bretaña.

—Lo lamento, Harry… —empezó a decir el señor Weasley.

—Mejor dejémoslo así. —lo interrumpió Harry con fastidio— Quizá sería conveniente que nos sirvieran un té… —quería tener las manos ocupadas con algo.

Un momento después, un elfo se materializó portando una gran bandeja con el servicio del té y platos con sándwiches y masas dulces. Los aurores se abalanzaron de inmediato con las varitas en alto sobre el pobre elfo que empezó a chillar espantando y estuvo a punto de dejar caer la bandeja. Hermione saltó al rescate inmediatamente.

—¡Paren con eso! —ordenó perentoria— ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de que lo están asustando?

—Pero… —empezó a objetar uno de los aurores más jóvenes que no entendía cómo era posible que una chica que todavía asistía a la escuela tuviera el descaro de darles órdenes y de amonestarlos impidiéndoles cumplir con su trabajo.

—La magia está bloqueada en el recinto. —se apresuró a decir la directora antes de que la situación se descontrolara— Un encantamiento para tal fin fue puesto antes de comenzar la reunión. —agregó frunciendo el ceño. _Y casi ninguno de estos aurores se ha dado cuenta del encantamiento… mal te veo, si van a poner como guardias gente de tan poca experiencia_ , pensó Harry.

—Procedamos con el té. —sugirió el señor Weasley— Severus, ¿podrías hacer los honores?

—Ciertamente. —dijo Snape. Minutos después cada uno tenía una taza humeante en las manos, incluida Tonks, los demás aurores habían declinado la invitación. Lucius sorbía su bebida con inusitado placer… las manos le temblaban ligeramente… Harry apartó la mirada.

—¿Qué tipo de encantamiento bloqueante han utilizado? —inquirió Lucius luego de que le sirvieron una segunda taza.

—El usual. —respondió McGonagall lacónica, no estaba dispuesta a revelarle ningún tipo de secreto.

—Sólo preguntaba porque espero que no usen algo similar durante las sesiones de entrenamiento… se supone que vamos a practicar magia… no combate cuerpo a cuerpo… —acaso estaba haciendo una referencia oblicua al encuentro en Club, pensó Harry.

—Por eso no se preocupe. —dijo la directora— Eso sí, todas las sesiones se llevarán a cabo bajo estrecha vigilancia.

—Sí, sí… —dijo Lucius dándole un mordisco a una galletita— Me instruyeron sobre el protocolo… como nueve veces.

_¿Voy a tener que anticipar siempre lo que piensa? ¿Cada uno de sus movimientos esconde una trampa?,_ pensó Harry algo distraídamente, _¿Cada una de sus acciones está planeada? ¿O acaso en este momento lo único que quiere es saborear una galletita?_ Le entraron deseos de probar una galletita igual, de pronto quería saber qué era lo que a Lucius le resultaba sabroso. ¿A Draco le gustarían las mismas cosas que su padre? Se abofeteó mentalmente, no tenía que permitir que Lucius ocupara sus pensamientos… y sin embargo le resultaba difícil… ¿qué estaría pensando Lucius? Como contestando a su pregunta se oyó en ese momento la voz de Lucius con un tono que tenía algo de hipnótico.

—La magia no siempre es lo que nos rodea. —dijo depositando la taza sobre el escritorio.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere significar con eso? —preguntó el señor Weasley genuinamente interesado. También Hermione se puso atenta para escuchar la respuesta. Ron estaba en otra cosa… específicamente, tratando de tragar la mayor cantidad de sándwiches en el menor tiempo posible.

—La magia no es sólo lo que flota alrededor… la magia también puede brotar de nuestro interior… a veces me gusta ilustrar el concepto con un paralelo… con un adminículo muggle, las pilas. —el interés del señor Weasley se incentivó incluso más— La magia se carga en el individuo, más en uno que en otros… y cada vez que utilizamos un encantamiento transferimos parte de esa magia a un objeto del medio.

—Esa magia en el objeto tiende a disiparse… puede agotarse… como las pilas. —dijo Hermione— Se trata de una teoría, ¿verdad?

Si lo había fastidiado que una sangresucia lo interrumpiera, no lo demostró. Asintió y arrugó la frente como concentrándose. Como si tratara de buscar una forma de ilustrar mejor el concepto. —¿Recuerdan esas insignias que se vendían en la Copa Mundial? Después de un tiempo la magia en ellas se disipaba, se perdía… eso le pasa a todos los objetos… por eso no es conveniente transfigurar ropas viejas… uno se puede quedar en harapos en el momento menos oportuno… y lo mismo, pero mucho más peligroso pasa con los alimentos.

—Como en Cenicienta. —dijo Harry como por impulso, inmediatamente se sintió muy estúpido por haber mencionado un ejemplo tan infantil.

—Buen ejemplo. —dijo Lucius dedicándole una breve mirada— Es frecuente que haya un trasfondo mágico en los cuentos de hadas muggle. Pero hay algo más importante, la magia dentro de uno… —estiró una mano hacia la taza de té que estaba a medias llena, deslizó el dedo a lo largo del borde de la taza y los rasgos del rostro se le torcieron en una mueca como si le doliera algo. La taza empezó a dejar escapar más vapor y segundos después el líquido empezó a burbujear.

—Oh… —dijo Tonks inquieta, pero no atinó a hacer nada porque sin magia… De todos modos no hubiese hecho falta. Lucius volvió a apoyarse sobre el respaldo de la silla, jadeaba y se había puesto lívido, se ladeó hacia un costado como si fuera a caer… Snape reaccionó de inmediato y lo sostuvo.

—U… uno puede usar la magia interior cuando la exterior está bloqueada. —dijo con un hilo de voz— Pero agota… no soy tan fuerte como solía serlo… y tampoco estoy en mi mejor condición… es una forma de magia sin varita…

—Quizá debería ir a descansar. —sugirió Lupin. Realmente se veía muy mal, casi como si estuviera a punto de morir. Iban a tener que explicar mucho en el Ministerio si estiraba la pata… y también iban a tener que explicárselo a Draco.

—Quizá sea lo mejor… —dijo Lucius e intentó ponerse de pie pero las piernas no lo sostuvieron— …denme un minuto… —miró a Harry y preguntó— ¿Cuando va a ser la primera sesión?

—Mañana a la tarde. —contestó Harry.

—Bien… —Lucius se inclinó hacia delante y le hizo una seña para que se le acercara. Harry avanzó. Todos se pusieron en alerta, Lupin apuntó a interponerse.

—No… no creo que quiera hacerme daño.

—¿Acaso no le han enseñado que las apariencias pueden ser engañosas? —preguntó Lucius con una media sonrisa. Hermione se había agenciado un pisapapeles y tenía planeado usarlo como proyectil en caso de que Lucius quisiera atacarlo.

—Bueno, sí… —admitió Harry— Pero yo sé cuidarme.

—¿Ah sí? —replicó Lucius con tono burlón. Lupin se crispó.

—No le quepa duda. —Harry estiró la mano y la suspendió sobre la taza de té, se concentró para calentarla una vez más. La taza explotó en pedazos. Todos reaccionaron con un sobresalto… excepto Lucius que dejo oír una risa.

—Quién lo hubiera dicho… —dijo divertido— Tiene garra, pujanza… falta todavía control, pero sobre eso podemos trabajar.

—¿Qué me quería decir?

—¿Está preparado para la clase? —preguntó mirándolo fijo— ¿Mañana?

—Sí. —dijo Harry con decisión— ¿Cómo quiere que me dirija a Ud.?

—Lucius, estará bien… —dijo con una sonrisa— Después de todo… —estiró un dedo y lo hizo deslizar acariciándole suavemente una mejilla; Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener una mueca, estaba muy próximo a Lucius… no le provocaba una sensación desagradable pero lo ponía incómodo—…somos casi… —la mano bajó al cuello y apretó apenas— …de la familia.

Se puso de pie y otra vez estuvo a punto de desplomarse. Snape lo sostuvo y con lentitud lo guió hacia la puerta, seguido de cerca por la escolta de aurores. Remus no parecía muy complacido con la proximidad y el contacto entre ambos. En la puerta, Lucius hizo una pausa y giró la cabeza por encima del hombro en dirección a McGonagall —Me gustaría ver a mi hijo… lo más pronto posible. —la directora se limitó a asentir en silencio.

—Le voy a pedir a madame Pomfrey que lo examine esta noche. —dijo McGonagall una vez que el grupo hubo salido.

—Entonces… —empezó a decir el señor Weasley, Harry se estaba frotando suavemente el cuello, pareció recuperarse de un trance momentáneo y volvió a sentarse en su lugar—…¿algún progreso con el horcrux?

Harry suspiró, ya le hubiese gustado irse.

—No tenemos idea de qué objetos son los horcruxes que faltan. —dijo McGonagall con frustración— Hay un buen grupo de gente investigando el asunto… pero todavía nada. Lo único que parece seguro es que uno es un objeto que le perteneció a Gryffindor y el otro a Ravenclaw.

—El de Gryffindor seguramente es un arma. —conjeturó el señor Weasley— ¿Y el de Ravenclaw…?

Quizá podría excusarse con algún pretexto… deberes, cansancio… ganas de ir al baño.

—Algo que la conectara con Salazar. —sugirió Lupin— algo que le puede haber regalado.

—Oh, ¡qué encantador! —dijo Hermione haciendo un gesto distraído con la mano— Probablemente se trate de un consolador… debe de ser por eso que el emblema de Slytherin tiene una serpiente.

Se produjo un silencio muy tenso. Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. —¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó ruborizándose y se puso de pie avergonzada.

—¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho algo así! —gimió Harry.

—Tengo… mucha tarea que hacer. —dijo ella y marchó rauda hacia la salida.

—Pero… —dijo la directora confundida— ¿qué fue eso que dijo?

—Oh… —dijo Harry mirando a todos los presentes, se dio cuenta de que probablemente no tenían idea de lo que era un consolador— Es un cosa muggle… —dijo restándole importancia.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo el señor Weasley muy interesado— ¿Y para qué sirve exactamente?

—Err… Ron, ya tenemos que irnos… la tarea. —lo agarró de un brazo y se lo llevó a la rastra, no era el lugar ni el público apropiados para ponerse a discutir los meritos y las utilidades de los consoladores.

oOo

—Ustedes vayan nomás. —dijo Harry cuando llegaron al pie de la escalera— Yo voy a…

—Sabés, cumpa… —dijo Ron— Yo debería sacar la varita y lanzarte un hechizo. Quiero decir, ¿cómo se te ocurre?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Harry que no tenía la menor idea de por qué le decía eso… y con un tono tan despreocupado además.

—Mi mejor amigo está por llevar a mi hermana menor al mismo lugar donde casi la mataron ¿y yo tengo que quedarme de brazos cruzados? —dijo Ron, ahora ya con una nota de fastidio. Harry podía entenderlo, el basilisco estaba muerto pero no por eso la Cámara de los Secretos pasaba a ser un lugar seguro. Si realmente había un horcrux ahí abajo, lo más probable era que estuviera bien protegido por maldiciones y cosas así. Si la llevaba a Ginny con él, claramente la ponía en peligro.

—Perdón… —dijo Harry sintiéndose un idiota— Ella les contó…

—Por supuesto que les conté. —dijo Ginny emergiendo de las sombras entre dos estatuas— Y sola no te hubiese servido de mucha ayuda.

—Y estamos muy enojados… creo que lo menos que merecíamos era que nos lo dijeras. —lo reconvino Hermione— Te lo dijimos ese día después del funeral de Dumbledore que íbamos a estar siempre con vos, donde fuera y para lo que fuera. O vas con nosotros o no vas.

—Gracias… —dijo Harry, de pronto lo había inundado una ola de satisfacción, era una bendición tener amigos así, quizá no los merecía— Esto significa tanto para mí… y Ron… perdón…

—Oh, bueno… por esta vez voy a dejarlo pasar. —dijo Ron con estudiado aire magnánimo.

—Deberíamos darnos prisa, —los instó Ginny— Lupin o Snape podrían aparecer en cualquier momento.

—¿Trajiste todo? —le preguntó Hermione.

—Todo está acá. —respondió Ginny y alumbró con la varita las tres mochilas que estaban en el nicho entre las dos estatuas.

—¿Pudiste conseguir todo?

—Creo que sí… las sogas, las linternas… todo lo que habías puesto en la lista.

—¿Supongo que también habrán incluido comida? —preguntó Ron.

—¡Ustedes planearon todo esto! —exclamó Harry asombrado. Él se había hecho una idea muy distinta, la de una excursión rápida de algunas horas cuanto mucho. Pero habían reunido provisiones como para un safari de varias semanas.

—Cuando Ginny me contó tus planes, estuve investigando en la biblioteca y todo me hace pensar que ésta puede resultar una jornada más complicada de lo que parece a primera vista. Y sí, Ron, también empacamos comida pero no demasiada… tampoco es que nos estemos mudando a vivir ahí abajo. —Ron dejó entrever una expresión ligeramente preocupada.

—Bueno… —dijo Harry cargándose una mochila sobre los hombros, tambaleó un segundo por el peso, ¿qué habrían metido adentro, piedras y plomo? —…pongámonos en camino, se supone que tengo que estar de vuelta para la clase de mañana con Lucius.

—¿Estuviste buscando nuevos hechizos? —inquirió Hermione al tiempo que le pasaba una mochila a Ron y se calzaba la tercera sobre sus hombros. Ginny llevaba las escobas y un bolso más chico.

—Para la clase de mañana… —dijo Harry cuando se hubieron puesto en marcha— …no, ¿para qué me voy a poner a investigar cosas?, es él el que me tiene que enseñar.

—Pero igual tendrías que prepararte.

Finalmente llegaron al baño y fueron hasta el lavabo que ocultaba la entrada.

—¿Se cerraba después de que entrábamos? —preguntó Ron tratando de acordarse.

—Me parece que no. —dijo Harry y siseó en pársel. El lavabo se desplazó a un costado descubriendo la oscura abertura.

—Esta vez fue rápido. La otra vez estuviste probando un rato hasta dar con el sonido justo —dijo Ron— ¿Estuviste practicando? —Harry se sonrojó un poco, lo cierto era que sí había estado practicando, se apresuró a cambiar el tema— ¿Bajamos con sogas o saltamos y que sea lo que Dios quiera?

La soga le quemaba las manos y la oscuridad no ayudaba a mejorar las cosas. Tenía la impresión de haber estado bajando durante mucho tiempo, ya empezaba a pensar que la soga se les terminaría y que acabarían cayendo perdiéndose en un abismo de tinieblas infinitas. Por suerte en ese momento llegó al fondo del pozo; jadeaba pero al menos tenía los pies asentados sobre suelo sólido. El olor era horrible, apestaba a encierro y podredumbre, a carne infecta… y a muerte. No había ventilación, probablemente eran las miasmas fétidas de la descomposición del cadáver del basilisco.

—¡Dios! —gimió Harry tratando de no inhalar demasiado. La garganta le escocía. Giró y ayudó a Ginny a bajar… luego Hermione y finalmente Ron. —No parece que haya nada vivo acá abajo… ¡pero apesta como un infierno!

—Podría ensayar un encantamiento para refrescar el aire, —ofreció Hermione— pero no creo que sirva de mucho, necesitaríamos un desodorante de ambientes del tamaño de la torre Eiffel.

—Pero ayudaría. —dijo Ron tratando de contener las arcadas.

—Dentro de un rato nos vamos a acostumbrar. —dijo Ginny y bajó la varita para iluminar el suelo cubierto de huesos.

Ron avanzó unos pasos y preguntó: —¿Les parece que habrán despejado el derrumbe?

—Creo que al menos en parte. —dijo Harry, algo recordaba de haber podido salir volando con Fawkes.

—Bastará con que haya una brecha suficiente para que podamos pasar. —dijo Hermione.

—Y vamos directo a la fuente del olor. —dijo Ginny sacando un pañuelo para cubrirse la nariz y la boca— ¡Esta peste es más mortal que cualquier veneno!

—Asombroso verdad, —comentó Hermione— En alguna parte leí que lo que olemos son partículas desprendidas de la fuente… es decir que estamos inhalando…

—Gracias, Hermione. —dijo Harry sarcástico al tiempo que él también se tapaba la nariz con un pañuelo— Ahora me quedo más tranquilo, es bueno saber que estoy inhalando partículas de basilisco muerto.

—No solo muerto… podrido… probablemente pululante de gusanos.

—Sí, gracias. —intervino Ron— Si no cambian de tema voy a vomitar.

—Estamos avanzando a ciegas hacia un estrato tenebroso creado por el más poderoso mago oscuro de todos los tiempos.

—¡Hermione! No digas cosas así… no hacen sino empeorar la situación. —reaccionó Ron con brusquedad— Creo que vos no estás del todo curada todavía.

—Tratá de pensarlo como una aventura. —sugirió Ginny.

—¡Oh, como los Famosos Cinco! Solía leer esos libros cuando era chica, ¡me encantaban! Podríamos…

Fue interrumpida por el sonido de algo que parecía estar deslizándose rápidamente… y luego el ruido de algo golpeando pesadamente contra el suelo. —¡Mierda! ¡qué olor apestoso!

Cuatro varitas lo apuntaron al instante y hubo una exclamación a coro. —¡Malfoy!

—¡Draco! —gritó Harry.

—¡Oh, cuantos más seamos mejor! —dijo Hermione con entusiasmo.

—No se olviden de que yo también estoy acá. —les llegó otra voz desde más atrás y de entre las sombras brotó la tez negra y brillante del rostro de Zabini.

—¿Y vos qué estás haciendo acá? —demandó Harry enojado.

—Podría preguntarles lo mismo. —replicó Blaise sacudiéndose la ropa. A diferencia de los Gryffindors, que vestían jeans y remeras, los Slytherins tenían puestas las togas verdes de los fines de semana… no precisamente el atuendo más adecuado para estar desprendiéndose por sogas en profundidades arcanas.

—Estamos explorando. —dijo Hermione fervorosa— ¡Estamos haciendo de cuenta que somos los Famosos Cinco!

—Oh, Merlín… —gruñó Ron— …y yo que pensaba que se había recuperado.

—¿No necesitarían a un perro llamado Timmy para completar el que les falta? —dijo Draco con tono distraído. Avanzó un par de pasos pero se detuvo de repente, había pateado con la bota un cráneo que salió rodando por el impulso.

—¿Vos también los leíste? —preguntó Harry sorprendido— No me digan que la autora era una bruja…

—No podría asegurártelo, —dijo Draco dando otro paso aplastando otro cráneo— pero yo solía leer muchos libros muggle cuando era chico. Y esa colección me parecía particularmente graciosa… con personajes que se llamaban Dick [Pito] y Fanny [Conchita].

—¿Ah sí? —dijo Ginny— Creo que me habrían gustado, pero no suenan precisamente a libros para chicos.

—Eran una pandilla de chicos que se metían constantemente en problemas. —dijo Draco jovial— los raptaban, les daban golpes en la cabeza, se cruzaban con más maleantes de los que pudieras contar, pero siempre se las arreglaban para salir ilesos y sin traumas psicológicos. Nada de sangre, nada de muertes… y por supuesto, nada de sexo.

—Ah no… —dijo Hermione haciendo un puchero— …así no ya no suena divertido. Ya no tengo ganas de ser los Famosos Cinco.

—Draco… olvídense de que nos vieron y vuélvanse —dijo Harry con cierta aprensión— Creemos que puede haber un horcrux escondido acá abajo y tenemos que encontrarlo. Pero… puede ser peligroso…

—¿Qué es un horcrux? —preguntó Blaise.

—Así que ésta es la Cámara de los Secretos. —dijo Draco— Qué bueno que los seguimos cuando los vimos con las mochilas… pensamos que se estaban escapando o algo así.

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó Hermione de repente— Podríamos ser lo Misteriosos Seis.

—¿Yo soy el único cuerdo acá? —se lamentó Ron angustiado.

—¿Ésta es la Cámara de los Secretos? —preguntó Blaise— No parece que haya mucho para ver. ¿Y qué es un horcrux?

—Se pone más interesante más adelante. —dijo Harry a la defensiva, tampoco podía dejar que Blaise se quedara con la idea de que se trataba sólo de un armario muy mal ubicado.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Blaise— ¿Podemos ir a ver?

—Hey… —protestó Ron— No somos un servicio turístico. Si estás interesado volvé otro día.

—Y se puede poner muy peligroso. —advirtió Harry.

—Si nos hacen volver, vamos a ir directo a contarle a McGonagall. —amenazó Draco.

—Correveidile. —canturreó Hermione.

—Es mi deber como prefecto mayor. —se defendió Draco.

—Hay un basilisco de seis metros de largo más allá. —dijo Ginny. Blaise se espantó y enfiló de regreso a la soga.

—Tranquilo. —dijo Draco— Me parece que Potter ya lo mató.

—¡¿En serio?! —chilló Blaise, la voz le había salido agudísima como la de una nena espantada.

—Así es. —confirmó Ginny alzando una comisura— Para salvarme la vida. Pero, ¿quién sabe?, quizá era una hembra y había puesto huevos. Por lo que sabemos, bien podría haber veinte iguales en este momento.

Todos se sobresaltaron por el comentario, a ninguno se le había ocurrido. A juzgar por la expresión, Blaise quería desaparecer lo más pronto posible de ese nido de ofidios gigantescos. Draco contuvo una risa.

—Oh… —dijo Hermione—… a ver… déjenme pensar… podríamos ser… los Seis… los Seis…

—…servidos como cena del basilisco. —completó Ron con una mueca— ¿Alguien sabe un encantamiento que pueda anticipar lo que vamos a encontrar más adelante?

—Yo conozco un encantamiento que permite localizar criaturas mágicas. —ofreció Draco.

—Es una suerte que sólo seamos seis, —dijo Hermione— si fuéramos ocho seríamos…

—Los Ocho Imbéciles Comestibles. —completó Ginny.

—Yo también puedo hacer un encantamiento de localización. —dijo Hermione— Pero antes vamos a tener que despejar un poco el derrumbe.

—¡El derrumbe! —había sido otro chillido de Blaise— ¿Este lugar es seguro? ¿Se nos puede venir encima en cualquier momento? ¡Un derrumbe!

—Tampoco es para ponerse histérico. —dijo Ron.

—Esto ya parece un circo. —masculló Draco.

—No puedo sino estar de acuerdo. —dijo Harry.

—Veamos… —dijo Draco— Ustedes bajaron para buscar un horcrux…

—Sí. —respondió Harry.

—¿Tienen armas?

—No. —dijo Ron— Sólo las varitas.

—Yo empaqué un cuchillo en una de las mochilas. —aclaró Hermione.

—Yo conozco varios hechizos ofensivos muy efectivos. —ofreció Draco.

—Es que… —dijo Harry dubitativo.

—Y conozco encantamientos para mover rocas y despejar el desmoronamiento. —agregó Draco.

—Y también sabés dar unas mamadas espectaculares, ¿no es así, Harry? —intercaló Hermione.

—¿Qué! —se horrorizó Harry poniéndose colorado.

—Por si hasta ahora no se habían dado cuenta, este lugar está impregnado de magia oscura y está volviéndola loca a tu bruja sangr… nacida de muggles. Después de lo que le pasó, ha quedado mucho más sensible a la influencia de la magia oscura. Va a hacer falta que la vigilen de cerca. Existe la posibilidad de que se termine acostumbrando y se le pase… pero podría ponerse peor. Me necesitan, después de ella yo soy el más capacitado para los encantamientos.

Harry no objetó, sabía que Draco era muy capaz y que sabía de magia oscura mucho más que todos ellos, incluso más que Hermione.

—Podríamos ser los Sensacionales Ocho. —canturreó Hermione.

—¿Alguien podría ponerle una mordaza? —sugirió Blaise.

—¿Y si fuéramos nueve? —prosiguió Hermione.

—Los Repugnantes… —propuso Ginny.

—Los Abominables… —dijo Ron resignado y se sentó sobre una gran piedra.

—Sepan que yo puedo ser muy útil en situaciones problemáticas. —argumentó Draco— ¿No es así Blaise?

—Sí, claro. —confirmó Blaise algo distraído, sólo tenía ojos para Ginny. En ese momento la pelirroja se sacudió una araña de los cabellos… araña que terminó encima de Ron, que se paró de un salto chillando.

—Y Blaise puede cuidar a Ginny. —agregó Draco alzando una comisura.

—¿Pero qué es esto, Malfoy? ¿Cómo se entiende? —preguntó Ron— ¿Te estás ofreciendo insistentemente para ayudarnos… metiéndote en una guarida de serpientes?

—Soy Slytherin… soy una serpiente. —señaló Draco.

—Sí, pero igual… —dijo Harry— Acá hay algo más… ¿qué es?

—Mirá… —propuso Draco— …vos me permitís que los acompañe y yo… no es que esté dispuesto a arriesgar el cuello… los puedo ayudar con encantamientos y algo de conocimientos… pero la parte difícil se la dejo a ustedes… y cuando volvamos, vos me pagás los costos del servicio.

—¿Cómo! —exclamó Harry.

—Snape te había dicho que yo necesitaba dinero. Yo me ofrezco para cuidarte las espaldas durante esta… empresa. Vos después me pagás sin preguntarme para qué necesito el dinero. ¿Te parece un buen acuerdo?

Harry lo consideró durante unos momentos. No podía dejarlos volver y que los denunciaran a la directora. Tampoco podía desmayarlos con un hechizo y dejarlos yacientes ahí, la aventura podía tomarles más tiempo del que pensaban. Estaba harto de la cháchara disparatada de Hermione, Ginny… que no hacía sino coquetear con Blaise… y las quejas de Ron por las arañas

—¡Basta! —vociferó, todos hicieron silencio instantáneamente— Hermione, pará de una vez con eso. Ron, andá a ver el derrumbe, a ver que es lo que hay que hacer para pasar. Draco, vos encargate del encantamiento de localización… tenemos que poder detectar si algo nos acecha más adelante a medida que avancemos, si es posible determinar el tamaño, mejor… de lo contrario vamos a estar saltando del susto cada vez que se nos cruce un ratón. Si no vienen con nosotros, los desmayo y los ato y los recogemos cuando volvamos, si es que volvemos y si todavía siguen vivos cuando volvamos.

—Yo hago lo que vos digas. —declaró Blaise muy impresionado por el discurso.

—De acuerdo, —dijo Draco— Yo también me anoto. —y con un elegante movimiento se sacó la toga. Debajo llevaba un pantalón verde oscuro largo hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla y una remera blanca sin mangas.

Blaise se negó terminantemente a sacarse la toga. Seguramente no llevaba nada debajo, excepto los calzoncillos.

Draco plegó la toga y se la dio a Harry para que la pusiera en la mochila. Harry aprovechó para una rápida y discreta olida antes de guardarla.

—Pongámonos en marcha. —los instó Draco.

—Al final no resultaron tan malos. —comentó Hermione.

—¿Se dieron cuenta de que el olor ya no nos incomoda? —señaló Ginny.

oOo


	41. En la Cámara

**El tigre por la cola II – Costos del servicio**

**Capítulo 16 – En la Cámara de los Secretos**

Quizá había perdido el juicio o quizá estaba inmerso en una pesadilla, o quizá ambas cosas. No podía creer que estuviera acompañando a Potter y su lastimoso grupo en la expedición a la Cámara de los Secretos. Y lo hacía por propia voluntad y en ropa interior —no técnicamente quizá, pero para un sangrepura cualquier cosa que vaya debajo de la toga es ropa interior. Claro, estaba también la leyenda que prometía poder inconmensurable para el sangrepura indicado —lo cual era muy tentador— pero cuando vio la osamenta del basilisco decidió que el poder tal vez no fuera incentivo suficiente.

Había algo que quería decirle a Potter, algo de lo que se había dado cuenta después de mucha reflexión. Y Granger había estado acertada, siempre tenía los ojos puestos en Potter… y había aprovechado sus privilegios de prefecto mayor para poder saber en todo momento en qué lugar del castillo se encontraba. Y no era porque le gustaba… no, claro que no… era porque no quería que le pasara nada. Y por eso lo había seguido… lamentablemente Blaise se le había adosado.

Y descubrir que la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos estaba en el mismo baño al que iba a llorar durante sexto… la Cámara de los Secretos… que se suponía guardaba grandes riquezas y un tesoro de conocimientos olvidados… y algo más… En la biblioteca de la Mansión había muchos libros sobre Slytherin. En casi todos ellos se mencionaba que el Fundador había dejado un importante legado… no constituido ni de oro, ni de libros… algo esquivo y más valioso que cualquier otra cosa… que sólo un sangrepura podría descubrir.

—¿Vos mataste a esta cosa con una espada? —preguntó con curiosidad. Sólo a Potter podía ocurrírsele usar un arma muggle en lugar de la varita.

—Sí. —confirmó Potter mirando los restos del basilisco— Tom Riddle me había sacado la varita y la espada me cayó prácticamente del cielo, era lo único que tenía para defenderme.

—¿Y no vas a llevarte ni un diente como recuerdo? —preguntó Draco; si él hubiera matado un basilisco probablemente le hubiese cortado la cabeza y la hubiese hecho embalsamar para exponerla encima de la chimenea.

—Nah… —dijo Potter y giró la cabeza mirando alrededor— Debería haber algo para iluminar, la última vez había antorchas en todas las paredes.

—Podríamos usar los dientes como ingrediente de pociones. —dijo Blaise.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Potter con interés, quizá Blaise sólo le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Se usan para obtener refinados venenos y potentes afrodisíacos. —dijo Granger, sonaba bastante cuerda en ese momento — Y encantamientos de memoria.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo la Weaselette interesada y apartó los ojos Blaise al que había estado observando con atención hasta ese momento. La toga de Blaise se había rasgado hasta la altura de la cintura cuando había pasado por la brecha del derrumbe. Y quedaba expuesto por momentos el calzoncillo que llevaba, un slip muggle de color rojo. Draco había estallado en carcajadas cuando se lo había visto. Las chicas, en cambio, habían quedado fascinadas… y Potter lo había mirado… celoso. Blaise no se había molestado en reparar la rasgadura, si de esa forma podía capturar la atención de la Weaselette, la iba a aprovechar.

—En pequeñas dosis el veneno de basilisco… —empezó a decir Draco, pero fue interrumpido por Granger que empezó a parlotear a gran velocidad y como una enciclopedia abierta sobre usos y aplicaciones del veneno. Draco giró para sugerirle al Weasley que practicara un encantamiento sangrepura de protección— Weasley… —pero no estaba detrás de él, ni en ninguna parte cerca— ¡Weasley!

—¡Ron! —gritó Potter que acababa de darse cuenta de que su amigo faltaba— ¿Dónde te metiste, Ron?

—¡Ron! —llamó Ginny a su vez.

Se oyó un sonido como el de una violenta ráfaga. Y de repente hubo luz. Una detrás de la otra las antorchas se fueron encendiendo. Y en el extremo de la caverna Draco distinguió una cabeza gigantesca.

—Al menos no hicieron una estatua de cuerpo entero. —dijo el Weasel que estaba parado cerca de la gran cabeza, donde comenzaba la hilera de antorchas— Y el mecanismo de iluminación es interesante, encedés una y se van encendiendo todas en sucesión.

—Boludo, nos diste un susto tremendo. —lo retó Harry— Pensamos que te había pasado algo. Puede haber peligros acechando en los rincones oscuros.

—Es cierto. —dijo Hermione— Podría haber un asesino con un pasamontañas y armado con un hacha.

—Ése es Slytherin. —dijo Blaise con tono reverencial.

—Era más bien cabezón. —dijo Ginny. Draco rió, lo cierto era que como escultura resultaba bastante burda.

—Menos mal que eligieron esculpir la cabeza. —dijo Draco— Mirá si hubiesen elegido el pito.

—Probablemente insertado en algún agujero de Gryffindor. —gorjeó Granger. Draco tuvo un estremecimiento, de pronto los desvaríos de Granger lo habían hecho acordar de su tía Bellatrix.

—Bueno, no le hacía falta otro símbolo fálico, tenía una serpiente de seis metros de largo como mascota. —dijo la Weaselette muy calma.

—Weasley, —lo interpeló Draco— ¿qué te parecería ponerle un encantamiento sangrepura de protección a tu novia?

Ron se acercó corriendo. —¿Te parece que podría dar resultado?

—Podrías probar. —dijo Draco. Potter los estaba mirando sin entender— Es peligroso que vaya dando traspiés sin control, podría disparar por accidente el mecanismo de una trampa.

La Weaselette sacó un cuchillo del bolso. La educación imponía que Draco se ofreciera a llevar el bolso, pero su parte Malfoy contraargumentaba que era preferible no cargarse con nada que pudiera dificultarle la huida en el caso de que surgiera un peligro sorpresivo.

—¿Qué están por hacer? —quiso saber Harry.

—Oh, perdón, cumpa… —dijo el Weasel agarrando el cuchillo— Es un pequeño rito de protección. —se abrió un tajo en la palma de la mano, luego empapó la punta del índice en la sangre y comenzó a dibujarle las runas a Granger— Es una forma de poner a un individuo bajo protección sangrepura en situaciones de peligro. No se trata propiamente de un encantamiento, tiene más que ver con la magia inherente de la sangre. —una runa en la frente, otra en el cuello bajo la nuca, una en la garganta, una en cada muñeca y una en cada tobillo— Es como si al marcarla la incorporáramos como miembro de la familia y la protección de la sangre de la familia se hace extensiva a ella y la mantiene a salvo.

—Porque este lugar… —dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño— …tiene algo contra los nacidos de muggles.

—Maldiciones que sólo los sangrepura pueden ver. —dijo Draco.

—Yo no puedo ver nada. —aclaró Weasley— Nunca fue mi don.

—¿Don?

—Un talento especial para cierto tipo de magia. —dijo Granger.

—¿Y dio resultado? —preguntó Harry.

—Esperemos.

—¿Les parece que nos pongamos en marcha? —sugirió Harry.

—Sí, vamos. —dijo Weasley calzándose la mochila. Granger hizo lo propio con la suya. Blaise, que se había tomado un momento para agenciarse algunos dientes de basilisco, se ofreció para llevar el bolso de Ginny. La Weaselette le sonrió complacida.

Draco pensó si debía ofrecerse a llevar la mochila de Granger… _más tarde, quizá,_ decidió.

—Por allí. —señaló Potter, era una especie de abertura disimulada detrás de la estatua.

—¿Fue por ahí que salió el basilisco? —preguntó Draco.

—No. —contestó Potter— El basilisco salió de la boca de la estatua, pero exploremos primero esta entrada, si no encontramos nada podemos escalar la estatua después.

oOo

Accedieron a un recinto más o menos cuadrado, bastante amplio pero vacío, no se observaban aberturas excepto la de ingreso.

Se separaron en tres grupos para explorar los muros por si acaso había algo disimulado física o mágicamente. Weasley y Granger se ocuparon de la pared de la izquierda, Zabini y la Weaselette de la derecha y Potter y Draco de la del fondo.

—Entonces… —dijo Draco después de pronunciar un encantamiento revelador que no arrojó ningún resultado—…viste a mi padre hoy…

—Sí… él… ha perdido bastante peso… y su aspecto… se veía…

—Débil. —completó Draco— Nunca se recuperó del todo después que volvió de Azkaban… ¿y estaba con ropas de prisionero? Era una de las cosas que más aborrecía de estar preso… el uniforme…

—Bueno, no… lo cierto es que llevaba puesta una toga azul de seda que parecía nueva… muy holgada, eso sí, quizá en otras épocas le hubiese quedado perfecta… pero ahora está muy delgado.

—Debe de habérsela conseguido Snape. —conjeturó Draco.

—¿Snape es amigo de tu padre o algo así? ¿Existe una especie de camaradería entre los mortífagos?

—No precisamente… podríamos decir que hay una especie de vínculo, pero es difícil de explicar. Acá no vamos a encontrar nada deberíamos volver a la Cámara principal.

—Podrías tratar de explicarme —dijo Potter siguiéndolo hacia la salida— Salgamos. —les dijo a los demás, ya había pasado más de una hora y nadie había encontrado nada.

Blaise se tropezó con unos fragmentos de cerámica que había sobre el suelo y cayó de boca.

—Los Slytherin nos ayudamos unos a otros. —dijo Draco acercándose a Blaise que estaba tratando de levantarse, pero debido al peso de la mochila le resultaba dificultoso.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Potter con tono incrédulo.

Debido a la caída buena parte del cuerpo de Blaise había quedado expuesta. Draco se apresuró a arreglarle la rasgadura de la toga… no fuera que los ojos de Potter se demoraran más de lo necesario sobre la piel morena y aterciopelada de Zabini.

—En serio. —confirmó Draco y ayudó a Blaise a ponerse de pie.

—Quizá deberíamos ir a revisar la mesa de piedra que hay en aquel extremo. —propuso Weasley cuando retornaron a la cámara principal.

—Quizá es un altar para sacrificar vírgenes. —dijo la Weaselette.

—A Potter lo vamos a necesitar, matarlo ahora está fuera de cuestión. —dijo Draco, a Harry le cayó muy mal el comentario, lo miró con expresión herida. _¡Gryffindors!, no se aguantan ni una broma._

—Yo podría dar el tipo… —dijo la Weaselette—…técnicamente.

—Me gustaría saber a quién tengo que matar… técnicamente… para preservar la virtud de mi hermana menor.

—¿Y ahora qué les parece que hagamos? —preguntó Harry— ¿Escalamos la estatua?

—Tiene que haber algo que estamos pasando por alto. —dijo Hermione, su expresión cambió a una de concentrada reflexión— Quiero decir… la primera vez que Voldemort entró acá, debe de haber…

Draco sintió unos dedos helados recorriéndole la espalda, la Weaselette se puso lívida. —¡Oh, mierda! —gimió Ron, el labio le temblaba de terror.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry desconcertado sin entender por qué repentinamente todos parecían tan alterados— ¿Qué está pasando? —insistió susurrando. La luz de las antorchas disminuyó ostensiblemente y de pronto pudo sentir el frío que se alzaba del suelo y los invadía. El nivel del agua del estanque había subido, estaba inundando la cámara, Draco masculló una maldición. Las zapatillas de Potter ya estaban empapadas, sus botas todavía resistían, estaban encantadas para repeler el agua. Volutas neblinosas empezaron a desprenderse de la superficie líquida… todo indicaba que la cosa iba a ponerse peor.

—Pronunciaste su nombre. —dijo Blaise con un hilo de voz— Usaste su nombre en este lugar, ¿cómo lo habías llamado?... "estrato tenebroso…" Y por lo que me dijo Ginny, una parte del alma del Señor Oscuro reside escondida aquí.

—Activaste un hechizo que Tom Riddle puso en la Cámara… o quizá haya sido el propio Slytherin el que lo puso hace mil años.

—Pero… —intervino Potter— yo estuve acá antes… y estoy seguro de que pronuncié el nombre de… en voz alta…

—Pero… —canturreó Hermione— Ésta es la primera vez que brota de los labios de una sangresucia.

—Está sufriendo una recaída. —señaló Draco.

—¿Qué hacemos? —inquirió Blaise— Tendríamos que escapar ya mismo.

—Vos podés irte si ése es tu deseo. —dijo Harry con firmeza— esto nos confirma que hay un horcrux acá abajo, no pienso volver hasta haberlo encontrado.

—Hacé como quieras… —empezó a decir Blaise.

—¡No estamos solos! —advirtió Hermione con una nota de pánico en el tono. Draco se volvió a mirarla. Tenía la vista fija en la superficie del agua, la observaba como fascinada. El agua ya les llegaba a mitad de las pantorrillas y empezaban a formarse ondas… casi inaparentes al principio…pero iban intensificándose… si no hacían algo pronto iban a terminar todos ahogados.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —repitió Potter, el tono de voz había sonado como si estuviera hipnotizado.

—Algo… amigable… que quiere jugar con nosotros. —dijo el Weasley sarcástico al tiempo que buscaba con la vista algún lugar más elevado hacia donde desplazarse. Había una especie de ancha cornisa rocosa a cierta distancia del suelo que rodeaba todo el recinto, parecía que era más alta en la pared que estaba detrás de Potter, hacia allí enfiló Draco, los demás lo siguieron, las ondas de la superficie del agua parecían concentrarse alrededor de ellos.

—Esto no augura nada bueno. —dijo la Weaselette.

—Menos mal que nos avisaste, ninguno de nosotros se había dado cuenta. —replicó Draco irritado.

Blaise, que había quedado separado del grupo, pidió auxilio. —Este… creo que voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda.

Ron se desplazó hacía él.

—Víboras de agua. —anunció Potter como si recién se hubiese dado cuenta.

—No digas… —comentó Draco tratando de disimular el pánico con sarcasmo— …y yo que había pensado que eran pececitos de colores.

Granger empezó a desvariar recordando los pececitos que tenía en el acuario de su casa cuando era chica. El trabajo protector del Weasley comenzaba a perder fuerza, las runas de los tobillos ya habían sido lavadas por el agua.

—¿Ya estaban la otra vez que estuvimos acá? —le preguntó la Weaselette a Potter. Draco sintió una ola irracional de celos, de que los dos hablaran de aventuras en las que él no había participado.

—Si estaban ya entonces yo no las noté. Estaba ocupado tratando de mantenerme vivo y no me fijé demasiado. —dijo Potter sarcástico.

—Debo de haber activado un hechizo. —dijo Granger —Cuando pronuncié el nombre en voz alta.

—Pero… ya te dije que la otra vez yo había pronunciado… el nombre.

—Pero quizá se necesitaban factores adicionales para activarlo… —conjeturó Granger— Esa vez Tom Riddle estaba presente, quizá por eso no tuvo el mismo efecto que ahora.

—¿Es posible una cosa así? —inquirió Potter.

—¡Por supuesto que es posible! —gritó Draco exasperado y retrocedió un gran paso para evitar a una de las víboras, chocó contra la pared y la cabeza le quedó justo debajo de una antorcha, los cabellos estuvieron a punto de prendérsele fuego— ¿Por qué creés que nadie pronuncia su nombre? Ni sus más cercanos seguidores. Es algo que nos enseñan desde la cuna. Los nombres encierran gran poder.

—Pero Dumbledore…

—¡Potter! —gritó Blaise aterrado y luego dejó oír un suspiro de alivio, algo lo había chocado en la espalda pero no era otro que Ron. Una vez que se hubo cerciorado de que no corría peligro inminente empezó a despotricar en voz alta. —Desde chicos nos enseñan a no pronunciar el nombre… y hay una buena razón… Dumbledore era un imbécil y por eso está muerto… no vamos a permitirte que tu estupidez termine matándonos a todos. Y por mucho poder mágico que puedas tener, no te creas que podés venir a nuestro mundo y hacer a un lado de un plumazo miles de años de tradición y conocimientos… ¡ay Merlín!... ¡tengo una al lado del pie!

Draco pensó que era mejor intervenir para aplacar a Potter que parecía muy fastidiado de que Blaise hubiese insultado la memoria de Dumbledore.

—Dumbledore era muy poderoso y podía pronunciar el nombre sin temer las consecuencias…

—Y si dejáramos estas discusiones inútiles de lado y nos ocupáramos del problema verdadero. —dijo Ginny obligada una vez más a desplazarse porque una víbora la rondaba.

—En realidad no nos están atacando. —dijo Potter— Parecería más como si trataran de arrearnos… de conducirnos, quiero decir.

—¡Pues yo no estoy decidido a correr el riesgo! —replicó Draco con firmeza, nada más faltaba que Potter se pusiera a defender a las víboras— Voy a usar un encantamiento congelante sobre el agua, les va a dificultar el movimiento y si tenemos suerte puede que hasta las mate.

—¡No! —aulló Granger perentoria.

—¿Y por qué no? —le espetó irritado. Una serpiente se le había aproximado peligrosamente y parecía a punto de saltar… y no tenía lugar para escapar, estaba atrapado. Clamó socorro. —¡Potter!

—Son mensajeros. —dijo Granger.

—¿De quién? —quiso saber Potter con curiosidad.

—¿Y por qué no se lo preguntás a ellas directamente? —intervino Draco con agria ironía… pero luego de haberlo dicho se dio cuenta de que Potter podía realmente hablar con las serpientes.

—Bueno, Salazar debe de haberles dejado a sus descendientes un mensaje. —conjeturó Granger; curiosamente en ese instante todas las víboras dejaron de moverse.

Draco oyó un extraño silbido a su izquierda. Giró la cabeza y observó a Potter en cuclillas hablando con un grupo de víboras, el diálogo siseado se prolongó durante unos minutos. Finalmente alzó la vista y declaró entusiasta: —¡Hermione, tenés razón! ¡Ellas saben cómo acceder a la Cámara Interior!

—¡Pero estas víboras no pueden ser tan viejas! —bufó Draco al oír el despropósito— Ni las criaturas mágicas pueden vivir tanto tiempo.

—Por supuesto que no. —dijo Potter todavía agachado, el flequillo le caía sobre la cara y le quedaba tan bien, de pronto le entraron ganas de abrazarlo y de besarlo— Ha habido cientos de generaciones desde entonces, pero la información ha ido pasando de padres a hijos.

—¡Qué interesante! —dijo Granger— Y si han estado desde el principio deben de haber acumulado mucho conocimiento.

—Mejor obviemos la lección de historia. —dijo el Weasel— Preguntales por qué salieron.

—Les preguntaré. —dijo Potter y retomó la conversación con los ofidios, Draco prestó más atención a los sonidos esta vez, eran… perturbadores… aunque quizá ése no fuera el término más apropiado. Por momentos sonaban acariciadores, como una suave brisa… y le hacían erizar los vellos… Draco se estremeció, el Señor Oscuro poseía la misma habilidad, inquietante e hipnótica al mismo tiempo… el siseo se interrumpió. Potter alzó la cabeza. —Dicen que fue el nombre del Nuevo Amo… pronunciado por labios impuros lo que las hizo salir.

—¡Qué les decía yo! —dijo Blaise con suficiencia.

—Si yo no les hubiese hablado, el nivel del agua hubiese seguido subiendo hasta ahogarnos… dicen que el Nuevo Amo les había ordenado que salieran si… —se interrumpió de golpe víctima de un violento y repentino ataque de tos.

—Potter… —Draco se agachó a su lado— ¿Estás bien? —Potter asintió con la cabeza pero los espasmos no cesaban y le impedían hablar. Draco le frotó suavemente la espalda… la espalda cálida y huesuda… como aquella otra vez cuando lo había confortado… ¡Cuánto lo extrañaba! La piel bronceada, el humor plácido por momentos, acerbo en otros, los sentimientos de culpa, las explosiones de ira, la boca dulce… todo. Notó que sus atenciones habían surtido efecto, Potter había dejado de toser.

—Ya estoy bien. —dijo con voz ronca pero no hizo ningún movimiento para librarse de la mano de Draco apoyada sobre su hombro— Creo que algo se me había atravesado en la garganta. —las víboras reiniciaron los siseos.

—Quizá un poco de agua… —sugirió Granger.

—Nah… —dijo Harry y volvió a inclinarse para oír lo que decían. Tenía las ropas empapadas, iban a tener que usar muchos encantamientos para secarse. La conversación se prolongaba, Draco se incorporó, el y los otros se distanciaron un poco.

—Este… —dijo el Weasel— Que alguien diga algo, estos silbidos me ponen los pelos de punta.

—¿Sabían ustedes que los antiguos romanos usaban orina como enjuague bucal? —dijo Granger.

—¡Qué lindo tema! —dijo la Weaselette socarrona.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó Blaise muy interesado. Draco bufó exasperado, al muy imbécil lo fascinaban ese tipo de datos curiosos.

—¿Por qué razón? —preguntó el Weasel.

—La orina tiene un alto contenido de amoníaco que tiene virtudes desinfectantes.

—Bueno… —dijo el Weasel— espero que no demoremos mucho en volver porque me olvidé de traer el cepillo de dientes. ¿Podríamos cambiar el tema?

Potter se puso de pie. —Dicen que hay un receptáculo… tenemos que volcar unas gotas de sangre y de esa forma vamos a poder acceder a la Cámara Interior.

—¿Y dónde está el receptáculo? —preguntó el Weasel.

—Escondido. —contestó Draco.

—Y sangre… —dijo Harry con una mueca de desdén— dramáticamente ordinario.

Draco expresó su acuerdo mentalmente. Una vulgaridad, sin lugar a dudas.

—Un encantamiento de localización. —dijo Granger— Pero va a tomar bastante tiempo, el encantamiento tiene que explorar el recinto y uno tan grande como éste…

—¿Cuánto va demorar? —quiso saber el Weasel.

—Una hora o dos.

—Quizá yo podría… —empezó a decir Potter y se interrumpió— No… mejor no… mi encantamiento podría interferir con el tuyo y…

—Que les parece si aprovechamos para comer. —propuso el Weasel.

oOo

El agua había bajado y retrocedido, aunque seguía oyéndose un sonido de goteo lejano. Las antorchas no habían recuperado luminosidad sin embargo, persistía la penumbra, Granger había conjurado una fogata y todos se habían sentado alrededor para comer.

—No puedo creer que me esté perdiendo la cena. —dijo Blaise dándole un mordisco a un sándwich.

—No puedo creer que estemos de picnic acá abajo. —dijo la Weaselette. Había habido algo de angustiado en el tono. Era comprensible… en ese lugar había estado a punto de morir… debía de resultarle más inquietante que a los demás.

—No es un picnic. —aclaró Harry riendo— Es un concurso para ver quién come más rápido. Y Ron nos está ganando a todos.

La Weaselette soltó una risita y Granger empezó a guardar la comida en la mochila. El Weasel empezó a protestar. —Tenemos que guardar para más tarde, por las dudas. —dijo ella y le puso la mochila lejos de su alcance— Y vos habías comido antes de bajar.

—¡Pero eso fue hace horas…!

Draco se puso de pie y se alejó del círculo hacia una columna muy ornamentada que se alzaba un poco más allá entre las sombras. Potter fue tras él.

—¿Y… qué tal hasta ahora? —preguntó Potter nervioso.

—Bueno… por lo menos he aprendido que la orina puede servir de enjuague bucal.

—¿Ésa es una expresión indirecta que usan los Slytherin para decir "Necesito una mamada" —preguntó Potter divertido. El fuego proyectaba luces irregulares, los claroscuros jugueteaban en su semblante. Draco sonrió apenas.

—Si quisiera una la pediría directamente.

—¿A Blaise?

Draco contó hasta diez mentalmente y llegó a una decisión. —¿Y qué si estuviese acostándome con Blaise? —ignoró por completo la expresión herida en el rostro de Potter— ¿Qué si cogiéramos como si el mundo se fuera a terminar mañana?

—Ya veo… —dijo Potter y amagó para volver, Draco lo retuvo de un brazo.

—Todavía no terminé.

—Yo sí. —le espetó Potter enojado.

—Yo… —dijo Draco— ¿Qué si te dijera que quiero volver con vos? ¿Me aceptarías?

No hubo titubeos de ningún tipo en la respuesta. —Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo… te quiero. Y porque yo…

—¿Qué?

—No tengo tiempo para hacerte esperar, hacerte sufrir, escuchar todas tus disculpas y recién entonces decirte que sí. No importa lo que vos hagas, yo sé que te perdonaría cualquier cosa… para recuperarte. Quizá soy un tonto… pero vos me gustás y no lo puedo evitar… te necesito. Y yo… me estoy muriendo… y no porque tenga un problema de salud… pero no sé si voy a sobrevivir un año más… no tengo tiempo para poner peros… te quiero de vuelta y ya.

Draco respiró hondo. —Yo… no te amo.

—Es algo con lo que puedo vivir… —dijo Potter con acritud— Yo me acostumbro a vivir con…

—Nunca tuve sexo con Blaise.

—¿Y… entonces por qué…? —preguntó Potter confundido

—Porque… —pero no llegó a explicar más porque un par de labios contra los suyos lo hicieron callar… labios cálidos y algo agrietados… y faltos de experiencia. Se separó y lo amonestó: —No hace falta arremeter así.

—Perdón. —dijo Potter poniéndose colorado.

—Perdiste la práctica.

—Un poco.

—Dejame que te lo recuerde paso a paso. —dijo Draco rodeándole los hombros con un brazo y estrechándolo contra él. El cuerpo de Potter parecía tan frágil… no el un mago poderoso que tenía que salvarlos a todos. Le lamió el labio suavemente durante unos momentos para que se fuera habituando y luego comenzó a mordisquearlo levemente. La lengua se abrió paso entre los labios para buscar la tibieza y dulzura de esa boca que sabía y olía a Potter… y un poco a sándwich también.

Draco no sabía si estaban lo suficientemente lejos de los otros, tampoco sabía si las penumbras los ocultaban… pero no quería decir nada porque Potter podía echarse atrás… y en ese momento era lo que Draco menos quería.

Y al instante siguiente estaban en el suelo, enredados el uno con el otro, el pecho de Potter debajo del suyo y apretado contra el suyo. Acariciándose con urgencia y avidez. ¡Cuánto había extrañado ese contacto sólido! Y no era propiamente el sexo lo que había extrañado… el sexo era algo placentero pero en última instancia prescindible. Era a Potter al que había extrañado… Potter al que no le importaban las cosas fútiles… Potter honesto y leal… Potter que lo amaría incondicionalmente… aunque no se lo hubiese dicho expresamente, se lo había dado a entender. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien que había crecido privado de amor pudiera ofrecer tanto perdón y compromiso?

Draco le susurró con voz ronca al oído. —Y vos no te vas a morir. —y lo apretó más contra sí y contra el suelo— ¡No te vas a morir!

Potter respondió con un gruñido y alzó las caderas presionando con la erección sobre su vientre.

—Perdón… —dijo Draco— No me atrevía a mostrar abiertamente lo que…

Se oyó un sonido de campanas y hubo una especie de relámpago. Los dos se quedaron paralizados y les llegó la voz sonora de Granger. —¡Listo! ¡Ya sé donde está!

Draco se puso de pie y ayudó a Potter a levantarse. Se tomaron unos segundos para componerse. Luego regresaron cautelosos. Los otros estaban perfectamente al tanto de lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos, pero su atención se había desviado hacia otro sitio varios metros más allá, casi en el centro de la cámara. Todos se acercaron y rodearon lo que el encantamiento había puesto en evidencia. Una losa del suelo se había desplazado. Una especie de pedestal sumergido en agua poco profunda sostenía en la parte superior un receptáculo vacío.

—Tiene una inscripción. —dijo Blaise— ¿Qué dice?

—Está en latín. —dijo Granger.

Blaise se aproximó un poco más. — _Sangra… para revelar… mis secretos._ —tradujo Blaise.

—Sangre. —dijo Granger y sin vacilar sacó un cuchillo de la mochila y se hizo un corte en el dorso de la mano. La puso encima del receptáculo y apretó el tajo para dejar caer varias gotas.

Granger, la sangresucia…

—¡No! —bramó Draco. Pero ya era tarde, apenas las gotas tocaron el recipiente toda la caverna se sacudió como si alguien hubiera hecho sonar un gong inmenso. Y el piso se abrió bajo sus pies y todos cayeron.

oOo


	42. La espada

**El tigre por la cola II – Costos del servicio**

**Capítulo 17 – La espada**

—Hagamos un recuento, gente. —dijo Harry frotándose un chichón en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. La oscuridad era total, se llevó una mano a la cara, todavía tenía las gafas sobre la nariz. Le costaba un poco respirar, experimentaba una cierta sensación de ahogo, no sabía si se justificaba que entrara en pánico en ese mismo momento… quizá después. No habría sabido explicar qué era lo que les había pasado.

—Yo estoy vivo, pero no gracias a nadie. —sonó la voz de Draco.

—Yo también. —dijo Ron— ¿No hay luz o estoy ciego?

—Presente en la oscuridad. —anunció la voz de Blaise.

—Yo también. — dijo Ginny con voz que sonaba aturdida— Mamá decía que uno se podía quedar ciego si…

—Viva y de espaldas contra el suelo. —dijo Hermione— ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

—Dejaste caer tu sangre roñosa en un recipiente que detecta la pureza de sangre. —respondió Draco incisivo.

—¡Pará, che! —protestó Ron sin mucho entusiasmo.

—¡Oh callate, Weasley! —exclamó Blaise— Es culpa de ella que hayamos terminado acá.

Harry finalmente había localizado a tientas su varita y conjuró un _Lumos_.

—¿Dónde estamos exactamente? —preguntó Ginny.

—En algún lugar más subterráneo que la Cámara. —contestó Hermione— Supongo que debería haber pensado más antes de actuar.

—Bien podés decirlo. —apuntó Draco sin disimular el desdén.

—No había manera de anticipar algo así. —intervino Harry con una mirada de reproche hacia los Slytherins. El destino parecía empeñado en enturbiar la relación cada vez que amagaba a encaminarse. Aunque casi todas las cosas habían sido así en su vida.

—¡Maldición, las cosas! —gritó Ginny — ¡No están! Perdimos las mochilas y las escobas.

—¡Mamá no va a querer comprarme otra! —se lamentó Ron. Harry se hizo el firme propósito de que, si las escobas no aparecían, le iba a regalar una y lo iba a obligar a aceptarla.

Ginny se le aproximó y le dio un leve codazo. —Entonces… Malfoy y vos… —susurró.

—No es lo que estás pensando. —respondió Harry inseguro.

—¿No están juntos de nuevo?

—No sé… —dijo Harry— Draco no fue del todo claro…

—Vos sí que sos fácil… y después dicen de mí… —masculló Ginny y se alejó fastidiada.

—No me imaginé que podía pasar algo así. —dijo Hermione, sonaba angustiada— ¿Creen que podamos volver arriba?

—Sí, claro. —replicó Blaise con sorna— El problema es que "arriba" es inaccesible.

Harry alzó la vista, el techo por encima de ellos había vuelto a cerrarse. —Bueno… puede ser una aventura divertida tratar de encontrar una salida…

—¡Como topos…! —bufó Blaise.

—Este… siento interrumpir tan amena conversación… —dijo Ron— Pero si ustedes cinco están ahí… ¿qué es lo que tengo a mis espaldas?

Alguien lo iluminó apuntándolo con la varita. Ron partió corriendo hacia Harry.

Harry tragó al ver la "cosa". Era de unos tres metros de alto, de color rosado pálido y movía los tentáculos tratando de protegerse los ocho grandes ojos de la luz que lo encandilaba.

—¡Es una araña! —exclamó Ron espantado.

—Nah… —dijo Blaise con una voz que no parecía la suya— Es un calamar.

—Un pulpo. —opinó Ginny aprensiva y se agarró del brazo de Harry.

—Bien, la palidez puede explicarse, —observó Hermione— nunca debe de haber estado en contacto con luz. —conjuró una bola luminosa que se elevó hasta el techo. Estaban en una cámara no muy amplia, al parecer excavada en la roca viva, la única salida existente podía avizorarse detrás de la "cosa", que quizá había venido y entrado alertada por los ruidos.

—Yo sigo pensando que es un pulpo. —porfió Ginny.

—¿Podemos llegar a un acuerdo de que se trata de algo grande y rosado, con múltiples ojos y brazos y que tiene el aspecto de una cruza entre araña y pulpo? —dijo Draco sarcástico. su voz había sonado distante porque se había desplazado al extremo opuesto del recinto, el más alejado de la cosa. Al parecer estaba examinando la pared tratando de encontrar una salida alternativa que estuviera oculta.

—¿Habrá estado siempre acá o…? —empezó a especular Hermione, al oír su voz la criatura pareció ponerse en alerta y desenrolló más tentáculos.

—Tenías razón, macho. —dijo Ron en dirección a Blaise que también se había desplazado hacia el fondo— Tienen demasiados brazos para una araña.

—Bueno… —comentó Ginny socarrona— los Slytherin han decidido cuidarnos las espaldas. Nos quedamos más tranquilos.

—¿Qué otra cosa podías esperar de Slytherins? —dijo Hermione y avanzó para ubicarse al lado de Ron, formando una especie de barrera con Harry y Ginny.

—Lo que están haciendo no es sensato. —dijo Draco— No se pongan todos juntos, hay que dividir su atención, es mejor que se separen.

—Los Slytherins son grandes asesores, siempre saben lo que hay que hacer aunque raramente hagan nada. —dijo Ron— Pero quizá tenga razón…

—Hasta ahora no nos ha atacado. —señaló Harry, la criatura sólo hacía ondular suavemente los tentáculos.

—Debe de estar confundido. —conjeturó Hermione— Nunca debe haber visto seres como nosotros, no debe de saber qué hacer.

—¿Y te parece que sea el único? —inquirió Blaise.

—¿Vos querrías que hubiese más? —preguntó Draco con fastidio.

—Se me ocurre que debe de sentirse muy solo. —especuló Blaise.

—Sí, claro… —dijo Draco irritado— Y se debe de estar muriendo por un polvo…

—¡Paren con eso! —ordenó Harry enojado, con tanto ruido la criatura había activado los movimientos— Creo que el desconcierto del principio se le está pasando.

—¿Y si no podemos salir, qué se supone que hagamos? ¿Matarlo y usarlo como alimento? —preguntó Ron.

—¡Ajjj! —exclamó Blaise.

—Hay una salida detrás de esa cosa. —dijo Ginny— Vamos a tener que sacarla del paso si queremos ir a algún lado.

—Parece un buen plan. —dijo Draco— ¿Y qué pensás hacer? ¿Adelantarte y pedirle que se desplace a un costado?

—Podría… —dijo Ginny y avanzó enarbolando la varita.

—¡Mierda, no, Ginny! —aulló Ron.

—¡No! —gritó Harry adelantándose también.

—¡No me sigan! —dijo ella con firmeza y avanzó dos pasos más— Quiero comprobar qué clase de criatura es y la única forma es acercándome.

—La próxima vez vamos a traer a Hagrid. —dijo Harry con una risa nerviosa— Retrocedé.

—Hagrid seguro que querría adoptarlo. —dijo Ginny y avanzó dos pasos más.

Un tentáculo rosado se proyectó repentinamente y la agarró rodeándole la cintura y la elevó en vilo. Ginny aulló… pero no de terror sino de dolor.

—¡Oh Dios! —exclamó Hermione y lanzó: — _¡Diffindo!_ —el hechizo seccionó el tentáculo; Ginny cayó al suelo el fragmento del tentáculo todavía enroscado alrededor de su cintura.

La criatura rugió dolorida, en alarido muy agudo que los hizo estremecer y los obligó a taparse los oídos. Un líquido amarronado y más espeso que la sangre chorreaba de la extremidad herida.

—Ahora sí que la hicieron buena. —se quejó Draco— Va a ponerse furioso.

—Suerte que te tenemos a vos para advertírnoslo. —dijo Ron y corrió para auxiliar a su hermana que yacía inmóvil en el suelo. Otro tentáculo se proyectó y pasó rozándole la cabeza, la criatura estaba sufriendo y eso al parecer le afectaba la precisión de los movimientos.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Harry. _Es mi culpa_ , pensó.

—Respira. —dijo Ron y la movió de costado para desprender el tentáculo. Se desprendió, pero con un desagradable sonido de algo que se rasga. Le habían brotado pequeños ganchos en la cara interna que se habían clavado en Ginny. Por suerte la ropa había amortiguado el daño. La remera se le había desgarrado y tenía varias incisiones que sangraban alrededor de la cintura.

—Deben de estar… envenenados o algo —dijo Harry avanzando— La caída no pudo haberla desmayado.

—Espero que no. —dijo Ron y arrojó con asco el ofensivo resto del tentáculo hacia atrás.

—¡Ron retrocedé! —lo urgió Hermione. La cosa se había recuperado lo suficiente y había decidido avanzar probablemente para atacar.

El haz de un hechizo la impactó de lleno y en el centro, la hizo sacudir y la empujó hacia atrás.

—Ron, imbécil, no te quedes ahí, alzala y traela de vuelta. —gritó Draco.

Harry lo ayudó a cargarla y recularon.

—¿Está muerta? —preguntó Draco.

—Respira. —dijo Harry y se reacomodó para sostenerla mejor.

—No vas a poder pelear si tenés que arrastrar un peso muerto. —dijo Draco y se la arrancó de la manos con brusquedad.

—¡Cuidado! —le gritó Harry furioso.

—No era mi intención arrojársela de vuelta. —aclaró Draco, la arrastró hacia el fondo y se la entregó a Blaise— Acá la tenés, siempre quisiste ponerle las manos encima.

Ron empezó a protestar pero Harry lo cortó. —Ahora no, Ron. — Era mejor así por el momento, Blaise resultaría de utilidad y Ginny estaría relativamente segura. Y ellos podrían ocuparse del problema de la cosa.

—¿Cómo lo matamos? —preguntó Hermione que estaba agachada examinando la punta del tentáculo amputada.

—¿Es imprescindible matarlo? —intervino Blaise— Podría ser un ejemplar único y…

—…y vos querés que lo llevemos a un zoológico. —dijo Ron sin poder creer lo que oía.

Hermione se incorporó sobresaltada. —Si se trata del único individuo de su especie, tal vez podríamos…

—¡Basta! —la interrumpió Draco— Mi hechizo lo hizo retroceder pero no lo mató y va a volver a atacar en cualquier momento. Tenemos que hacer algo.

—¿Qué podría matarlo? —preguntó Harry antes de que Hermione decidiera emprender una cruzada— Podría ser… —la criatura había vuelto a asomarse por la abertura, Harry le disparó un hechizo de fuego. Retrocedió pero el hechizo no parecía haberle provocado daño.

—Es posible que posea resistencia al daño elemental. —conjeturó Hermione.

—Lo único que nos faltaba. —dijo Draco acercándose a Harry.

—El hechizo seccionante de Hermione dio resultado, físicamente sí podemos dañarlo. —dijo Harry— Quizá podamos dificultarle los movimientos. —usó un hechizo paralizante que pareció ser efectivo pero la criatura se lo sacudió segundos después.

Ron usó un conjuro de red. Hermione usó otro _Diffindo_ , pero el efecto fue mucho menor, sólo alcanzó a abrir un tajo en un tentáculo pero no llegó a cortarlo. Nada parecía detenerlo, por el contrario, todo indicaba que sus movimientos se incrementaban y que se disponía a atacar.

Pero chocó contra algo, una especie de pared que Draco había conjurado.

—Creo que atacarlo directamente no va a servir. Parece como si las partes del cuerpo se comportaran con independencia. —dijo Hermione.

—No entiendo bien de qué utilidad es ese dato. —dijo Draco sarcástico.

—Debe de carecer de sistema nervioso central. —opinó Blaise, había dejado a Ginny en el fondo recostada sobre el suelo y se les había acercado.

—Exactamente. —confirmó Hermione— Y se vuelve más fuerte cuanta más magia usamos. Creo que de esa forma ha sobrevivido hasta ahora…

—…absorbiendo la magia del medio. —completó Blaise— No conviene atacarlo con magia… pero come, de otro modo no se explica el veneno… debe de ser una toxina paralizante como la de algunas arañas.

—Vos deberías haber estado en Ravenclaw. —comentó Hermione. La pared conjurada por Draco cedió.

Dos tentáculos se proyectaron hacia ellos, Draco esquivó uno, Ron usó un hechizo congelante sobre el otro, el tentáculo se hizo añicos al segundo siguiente. La criatura bramó una vez más.

—¿Tiene boca? —preguntó Harry.

—Tiene una especie de orificio en la mitad. —dijo Blaise.

—Necesitamos algo para herirlo físicamente.

—Piedras. —sugirió Ron y marchó hacia el fondo porque vio que Ginny había recuperado el sentido e intentaba incorporarse.

—O un bate… —aportó Hermione.

—Quizá si conjuráramos un arma… —empezó a decir Draco.

—Necesitamos… una espada… —dijo Harry.

—¿Una espada? —balbuceó Ginny.

—La otra vez la obtuve cuando realmente la necesitaba. —dijo Harry con determinación— ¿Creen que con un encantamiento de conjuro…?

—Probablemente no. —dijo Blaise que no sabía de qué espada estaban hablando— Probá de desearla con toda tu fuerza y todo tu espíritu.

—Voy a necesitar algo de tiempo. —dijo Harry— ¿Ustedes se pueden encargar de entretenerlo?

—Sí, claro. —dijo Draco— Vos despreocupate y atendé nomás.

Harry se desplazó al fondo. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. La llamó en su mente. La deseó. La convocó. La espada de Gryffindor. Sus amigos estaban en peligro… y Blaise… y su especie de novio. Tenía que salvarlos y necesitaba la espada.

Sintió como una presión intensa en su interior, por un segundo creyó que iba a explotar… y al instante siguiente se materializó. No podía creerlo… pero ahí estaba y su mano se cerró con fuerza alrededor de la empuñadura. Y podía sentirla sólida. ¡Tenía la espada de Gryffindor en su mano!

Abrió los ojos. Todos lo estaban observando con admirada reverencia. Hermione fue la que reaccionó primero. —¡Oh Harry! ¡Tenés la espada! Y… y… todo tu cuerpo refulgió… cerraste los ojos y empezaste a brillar…

Harry dejó oír un grito de guerra y blandió la espada en alto. La sentía mucho más cómoda que la última vez y no tan pesada. —¡Voy a hacerlo jirones!

—O podrías clavarle tu larga espada en la abertura que tiene el medio. Sería interesante ver qué pasa. —dijo Ginny.

—Claro. —dijo Harry aunque había empezado a considerar que le iba a resultar muy difícil acercarse, esa cosa parecía más agresiva que el Sauce Golpeador. Por el momento daba la impresión que no quería alejarse demasiado de la puerta y por eso no avanzaba pero lanzaba los tentáculos en ataque por momentos. Pero si tenía que acercársele y fallaba en su primer intento de ensartarlo… el monstruo lo iba a hacer pedazos.

—Nosotros vamos a distraerlo. —dijo Hermione.

—Así es —confirmó Draco— Desde una distancia prudente.

—Gracias. —dijo Harry. Respiró hondo y usó un par de encantamientos protectores sobre su persona, probablemente no le iban a servir de mucho pero tampoco le vendrían mal— ¿Algunas palabras finales de aliento?

—¡Andá y matá a esa cosa! —gritó Ron con una sonrisa.

—Potter… —dijo Draco con tono condescendiente— Las palabras finales son para los que van a morir… dejá de perder tiempo y matá a esa cosa.

—Harry… —dijo Ginny— Yo…

—¿Sabían ustedes que Draco había engendrado un hijo del amor… de Potter? —dijo Zabini.

Harry se detuvo de repente y giró para enfrentarlo. —Esas fueron tus últimas palabras.

—Es cierto… quedó embarazado de Potter. —ratificó Zabini.

—No es cierto. —dijo Ginny.

—Sí es cierto… y tengo pruebas.

—Me parece muy bien… —dijo Draco— Por ahora poco importa… Potter andá y matá esa cosa.

—Gracias por las palabras de ánimo.

—No son palabras de ánimo, tarado, ¡se nos viene encima!

—¡Oh está bien! —dijo Harry y corrió hacia el monstruo. Cuanto más rápido lo matara más pronto iba a poder volver para arreglar cuentas con Zabini.

oOo

Fue corto y brutal. En realidad la parte más complicada de la lucha terminó siendo la convocatoria de la espada. Todo lo que tuvo que hacer después fue esquivar los tentáculos y clavarle la espada en el agujero que por fortuna estaba a un metro y medio de altura. Pero incluso en su agonía tras haber sido ensartada, la cosa se las arregló para atraparlo con un tentáculo y arrojarlo con extrema violencia contra el fondo. La cabeza golpeó duramente contra el suelo de piedra y todo se apagó.

oOo

Había un par de manos debajo de su remera. Manos que no eran las suyas. Abrió los ojos y gruñó… había demasiada luz.

—Potter… Harry… ¿estás bien?

—Estupendo. ¿Y vos estás aprovechándote de que estaba desmayado para toquetearme?

—¡Pero no, pajero! —exclamó Draco retrocediendo— Estabas respirando mal… como ahogándote… estaba comprobando que no tuvieras una costilla quebrada.

—No lo creo. —dijo Harry, le dolía pero no era el dolor de huesos quebrados— No tengo nada roto pero me duele como un infierno. ¿Lo maté? —preguntó mirando de costado… los anteojos, no los tenía puestos… necesitaba los anteojos.

—Lo mataste. —confirmó Draco. Estaban en el mismo lugar, estaba acostado de espaldas y la cabeza le dolía de manera espantosa, Draco estaba arrodillado a su lado. Quiso sentarse pero se mareó.

—Quedate acostado, boludo. Grang… Hermione dice que tenés un traumatismo en la cabeza, creo que tiene razón… te diste un tremendo golpe… los anteojos se rompieron.

—Los salvo a todos y encima me retan… —dijo haciendo un puchero— ¿Están todos bien? Ginny…

—Claro, tenía que ser… por la primera que pregunta es por la novia.

El encantamiento para iluminar seguía activo. Con cautela probó una vez más de sentarse, no se mareó. Ron y Ginny estaban sentados en un rincón mirando al monstruo abatido. Blaise y Hermione estaban arrodillados al lado de la gran masa muerta.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Deben de estar juntando muestras. Están los dos fascinados. Esos ganchos están conectados con sacos internos de veneno… querían hacerse con unos cuantos para estudiarlos cuando volvamos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve desmayado? —preguntó y con mucho cuidado intentó ponerse de pie.

—Bastante. Weasley hace rato que empezó a quejarse de que tiene hambre. Pero todavía no sugirió que quiera comerse esa cosa.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Ginny, se puso de pie y vino corriendo. Lo abrazó con tal ímpetu que casi lo hizo caer, afortunadamente Draco lo sostuvo.

—Con suavidad, colorada. —la recriminó interponiéndose delante de Harry— Recién reacciona, no lo desmayes otra vez.

Ron también se acercó. Hermione se levantó, se sacudió las manos y preguntó desde lejos: —¿Estás bien, Harry?

—Sí, bien… me duele todo pero aparte de eso… ¿Qué pasó con la espada?

—Ahí está. —dijo Ron y señaló el lugar donde había estado sentado— La estuve estudiando y ensayé algunos movimientos… espero que no te moleste.

—Nah… pero no vayas a cortarle la cabeza a nadie.

—No creo que pudiera. —dijo Ron con una sonrisa— Apenas si pude levantarla, es pesadísima.

—Pero… a mí no me pareció pesada.

—Porque se supone que sos vos el que tiene que usarla. —dijo Hermione aproximándose, Blaise venía detrás de ella— ¿Cuántos dedos? —preguntó ella.

—Uno… y es el del medio… ¿me estás insultando?

—Claro que no. —se defendió ella.

—Me parece que estás peor.

—Por supuesto que no. —insistió ella— Voy a seguir diseccionando esa cosa.

—Yo también. —dijo Blaise retrocediendo.

—No, vos no. —dijo Harry— Vos y yo tenemos que hablar.

—No… —dijo Blaise reticente— Esa cosa se está deteriorando muy rápidamente, ahora que está privada de magia los componentes se desintegran… —hizo una seña con el pulgar hacia atrás y escapó dando uno que otro traspié.

Harry lo dejó ir por el momento. —¿Encontraron una vía de salida? —preguntó.

—Todavía no… no queríamos ir a explorar hasta que vos reaccionaras. —dijo Ron— Pero Hermione lanzó uno de esos encantamientos de sondeo, puede que demore un poco pero seguramente encontrará una salida… si la hay.

—Así que por ahora tenemos que esperar. —dijo Harry.

—Tenemos que esperar. —confirmó Ginny.

—Siendo así… me gustaría poder hablar con Draco… con cierta privacidad, si no les molesta.

—¿Otra magreadita? —dijo Ginny con un guiño, aunque no parecía precisamente complacida.

—Como quieras… —dijo Ron— Pero no te olvides de que éste es el mismo que durante semanas no quiso ni hablarte.

—Ya sé. Pero, por favor, si pueden alejarse un poco, unos minutos no más…

—Ya nos vamos… —dijo Ron.

—¿Podrías poner un encantamiento de privacidad? —pidió Harry— Esos que son como una burbuja de vidrio polarizado.

—Sí, claro. —respondió Draco— Pero vos también conocés el encantamiento…

—Tengo un dolor de cabeza fatal. Creo que hasta un simple encantamiento lo empeoraría… y éste es bastante complicado.

—Apoyate contra la pared. —pidió Draco— Voy a usarla para soportar la burbuja.

—Sobre el beso… antes… —dijo Harry cruzando los brazos y apoyándose contra la pared— ¿Significa que volvemos a estar juntos?

—¿Te parece que es el mejor lugar para una charla romántica?

—Sí, tengo una especie de fetiche con los lugares lóbregos y subterráneos. —replicó Harry— ¿Volvemos a estar juntos?

—¿Será así? —dijo Draco removiéndose inquieto.

—Parecería que no… dado que dudás tanto. No tengo tiempo para jugar a las adivinanzas, Draco. —dijo Harry descruzando los brazos; Draco le tomó una mano.

—No estoy listo para hacer un anuncio público…

—No tengo problema con eso… pero hay gente que sabe, Zabini sabe y él está en tu Casa.

—Y me ha estado chantajeando con eso. Escuchó una conversación que tuve con Lupin… pero él cree que estaba embarazado de vos.

—Sí, ya lo había deducido…

—Potter… —lo interrumpió Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa— ¿Te duele mucho la cabeza?

—Un poco… ¿por qué? —preguntó Harry desconcertado.

—Eh… suele ser una excusa para esquivar el sexo.

—Sexo… —repitió Harry ruborizándose.

—No te inquietes, no pensaba abalanzarme encima de vos. Pero no te detendría si vos quisieras besarme.

Harry no se hizo repetir la invitación. Se le acercó y le puso una mano sobre un hombro. Draco era más alto… quince o veinte centímetros tal vez. El beso, a diferencia del anterior, fue sin urgencia. Las lenguas se envolvieron jugueteando, degustándose con deleite, complaciéndose con las texturas… Y las manos fueron marcando el contrapunto, explorando acariciantes. Cuando se separaron momentos después, Harry tenía las manos alrededor de su cuello. Y se puso en puntas de pie para acortar la brecha.

Draco rió, le rodeó la cintura ayudándolo a elevarse. —Sería más fácil si vos me rodearas con las piernas.

—Eso es cosa de chicas. —protestó Harry.

—Y ya que traés el tema a colación… —dijo Draco apretándolo contra la pared— …vos y tu exnovia, se muestran demasiado íntimos para mi gusto… los vi charlando frente al lago… abrazándose… o tomados…

Harry lo hizo callar con un beso. Le acarició los cabellos que ahora estaban peinados con fijador, le hubiese gustado que estuvieran sueltos como cuando estaban en Grimmauld Place. Se estaba excitando y empezaba a sentir los jeans demasiado ajustados. Y podía sentir la excitación de Draco también.

Una mano de Draco descendió y le bajó el cierre del vaquero.

—Esperá. —dijo Harry víctima de un repentino ataque de timidez.

—No creo que haya nada que no haya visto antes. —dijo Draco mirándolo deseoso.

—Pero es que pasó tanto tiempo. —dijo Harry sintiéndose estúpido y sonrojándose al máximo.

—¿Qué tanto puede haber de diferente entre entonces y ahora? Ves, tampoco hoy llevás calzoncillos… lo usual. —dijo Draco y le empuñó la erección.

—Pero es que no podemos hacerlo acá… —dijo Harry como para cubrir las formas pero él también le había desabotonado el pantalón, había colado la mano y le había agarrado el miembro.

—No estaba pensando en un polvo con todas las letras… —dijo Draco, le mordisqueó los labios y fue bajando por la mandíbula dejando un rastro húmedo… hasta el cuello… y succionó con excitado ímpetu… Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás, el chichón golpeó contra la dura roca y se le reavivó el dolor… pero no le importó, quería abrirle libre y completo acceso a su cuello… quería que lo marcara… y que sus amigos pensaran lo que quisieran.

Gimió y apretó las caderas contra las de Draco. Las manos se entrelazaron juntas alrededor de las vergas y ambos al unísono incrementaron el ritmo del frotamiento, potenciándolo con el movimiento frenético de las caderas.

—Uno podría pensar que después de tanto tiempo… podría haberme olvidado de lo delicioso que es sentirte así… tan íntimo… —le susurró Draco al oído.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa? —jadeó Harry, aumentado la violencia de los movimientos hasta límite dolorosos— Tendrías que haberme contado lo de Blaise.

Draco le mordió la boca y le pellizcó con saña las nalgas. —Vos no hubieras… —un jadeo— …sino empeorado las cosas…—otro sjadeo—…le hubieras dado más argumentos.

Harry le clavó las uñas en el hombro, la fricción era casi lacerante. Segundo después Draco acabó con temblores incontrolables y una expresión extática en el rostro. Harry no demoró mucho más en alcanzar él también el clímax.

Continuaron abrazados durante un largo rato, temblando un poco, recuperándose. Luego se separaron apenas, pero las frentes permanecieron unidas y se dejaron deslizar hasta el suelo.

—Para nada mal. —comentó Draco.

—Bien podés decirlo. —replicó Harry con satisfacción— ¿Qué te parece si usás un _Scourgify_? —sugirió.

Draco limpió todo con el encantamiento y sonrió. —Puedo agregar otro encantamiento perfumante, ¿qué preferirías, gardenia o rosa salvaje?

—¿Quizá uno que desodorice sin perfumar? Tampoco es cuestión de alardear ante los otros.

—Bueno, ese chupón que tenés en el cuello va a ser difícil de disimular. —dijo Draco al tiempo que se calzaba la remera dentro del pantalón.

—¡Harry! —se oyó la voz de Hermione desde el exterior — Ya salgan, encontramos algo.

—Vamos. —dijo Harry.

—Y al final no tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar. —dijo Draco haciendo desaparecer la burbuja.

—¿Y vos hubieses preferido hablar?

—Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría aclarar… pero ya habrá tiempo.

oOo


	43. Relato de lo ocurrido

**El tigre por la cola II – Costos del servicio**

**Capítulo 18 – Relato de lo ocurrido**

Estaba sentado muy tenso frente a su padre del otro lado de la mesa. Lucius se veía muy demacrado, los cabellos desordenados y un gran moretón cubriéndole todo el pómulo, resultado del puñetazo de Lupin.

—¿Cómo sigue el hombro? —preguntó Lucius.

—Sobreviviré. —respondió Draco, ya quería que la conversación concluyera. Estaba muy cansado, todo el cuerpo le dolía y quería saber cómo seguía Harry. Las manos le temblaban al pensar en lo que había pasado y lo que podría haber llegado a pasar, el ramalazo de miedo barrió con lo poco de paciencia que le quedaba. —No tengo por qué seguir con esto… —dijo apartando la silla y alzándose.

—Volvé a sentarte. —ordenó la voz helada. Incluso golpeado y esposado su tono seguía siendo imperativo— Quiero que me digas que más pasó, me habías contado hasta que mataron al monstruo…

—No hay mucho más que contar… ¿o sí? —le espetó Draco con fastidio.

—Parece que has ganado algo de valentía en estos últimos tiempos. —comentó burlón— Continuá el relato…

—¡Andate a la mierda! ¡No me explico cómo es que te permiten vivir después de lo que hiciste!

—Porque Potter dijo específicamente que me necesitaba. —respondió Lucius desafiante. Había un evidente sobreentendido sexual en el tono de las palabras. Desvió la mirada hacia el auror que montaba guardia a pocos pasos, el hombre no parecía prestarles atención a las palabras, concentraba toda su atención en detectar e impedir cualquier intento de magia por parte del prisionero.

_Imbécil_ , pensó Draco. La magia era sólo una de las armas de su padre. Sus palabras sí que podían ser dañinas, incluso más que cualquier hechizo.

—Potter no te necesita.

—¿Acaso te lo dijo él —lo provocó Lucius burlón— Ahora que vuelven a estar juntos…

…bueno, justamente _ése_ era el problema. Draco todavía tenía que darle una respuesta más concreta sobre la relación. Harry no lo había presionado después del beso y la paja mutua en la guarida del monstruo, y luego la atención se había centrado en la puerta que Granger había puesto al descubierto.

—¿Una puerta de metal? —inquirió Lucius.

—Una gran puerta de metal. —confirmó Draco— Y resultó que la llave estaba en las entrañas del monstruo. La puerta los condujo a una escalera caracol sin barandilla.

oOo

Y Harry que ascendía delante de él en un momento tambaleó. Draco se apresuró a sostenerlo. —Estoy bien. —dijo apoyándose agradecido sobre él— Un poco mareado… creo que me estoy poniendo viejo. —lucía tan adorable con esas gafas torcidas, sostenidas precariamente sobre la nariz, el daño había sido extensivo y el encantamiento de Granger había tenido resultados limitados.

—Bueno, me alegro… pero más vale que te lleve de la cintura el resto de la subida.

—Estoy bien. —repitió Harry pero no protestó y se dejó llevar.

oOo

—Fue un fastidio. —dijo Draco— La sangresucia desvariaba más que nunca y Weasley que quería sostener la espada…

—La espada de Gryffindor. —dijo Lucius casi con reverencia.

—Sí, sí… —prosiguió Draco con impaciencia, no veía la hora de terminar con la charla. Desgraciadamente para él su padre había exigido verlo y le tocaba a él ponerlo al tanto de lo que había pasado— Ya te había contado todo sobre la espada… ¡ahora quisiera retirarme!

—¡Qué vehemencia! —dijo Lucius burlón.

—Perdí muchos días de escuela. Hay mucho estudio que tengo que recuperar.

—Una vez que hayas concluido. Ahora continuá. —ordenó su padre.

A Draco le dieron ganas de pegarle un puñetazo, pero se contuvo y prosiguió.

oOo

—Volvimos al principio. —dijo Harry cuando llegaron al piso superior.

—Ahora va a tener que sangrar otro, que no sea Granger. —apuntó Blaise.

—Supongo que yo no puedo. —dijo Harry reflexivo— Dado que soy mediasangre… ¿ustedes creen que Vol… Tom Riddle trajo a otro para que sangrara?

—Probablemente… algún sangrepura poco afortunado. —dijo Hermione con tono grave— Se me ocurre que pudo haber sido Regulus, el hermano de Sirius. Pero no estoy segura de si los tiempos coinciden… no sé si Regulus estaba en la escuela cuando Riddle vino a Hogwarts para postularse como profesor… creo que pudo haber aprovechado esa ocasión para esconder el horcrux.

—¿Y por qué Regulus no se hizo con este horcrux también? —cuestionó Weasley.

—Quizá no sabía como entrar. —conjeturó Harry.

—Ustedes hablan como si estuvieran seguros de que está acá. —dijo la Weaselette.

—Oh, te puedo asegurar que está acá. —expresó Draco con convicción— Puedo sentirlo en los huesos.

oOo

—Interesante. —comentó Lucius— Ese don debe de venirte del lado Black. ¿Y quién fue el que sangró al final?

—Yo. —contestó Draco.

oOo

No porque hubiera tenido grandes ansias de ofrecerse… pero se había hecho un rasguño en un codo que sería fácil hacer sangrar, sin necesidad de cortarse… e iba a quedar bien a los ojos de Harry… prestándose como voluntario _por la causa_.

Tres gotas bastaron. Hubo otra vez un temblor pero el suelo no se abrió. Y empezaron a percibir un rumor lejano como de aguas procelosas… pero nada más pasó.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Harry con desconcierto.

—Es posible que haya que esperar. —dijo Granger.

—Bueno, si tenemos que esperar… quizá podamos saber por qué Zabini está chantajeando a Draco. —dijo Harry con tono frío.

—Oh, eso… —dijo Blaise removiéndose incómodo— Verás… en realidad no hay mucho que contar… me enteré del hijo de Draco.

—¿Por qué lo estás chantajeando? —intervino el Weasley— ¿Y de qué hijo estás hablando?… que nosotros sepamos Draco no tiene un hijo.

—Que lo haya perdido no viene al caso… lo cierto es que estaba embarazado de Potter y tengo pruebas… y si eso llegara a hacerse público…

—Está bien. —dijo Harry y alzó la varita amenazante— Quizá podrías no poder contar nada…

—¿Y qué pensás hacer? —rió Blaise desestimando la amenaza— ¿Matarme?

—Estoy tentado. —dijo Harry apretando los dientes.

—Lo que tenés que saber es que si algo llegara a pasarme la noticia va aparecer en todos los diarios, tomé recaudos. Tus amenazas no me arredran. No hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirme que siga chantajeándolo.

—Oh, sí que lo hay… —intervino Granger.

Blaise se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia. —¿Qué es lo que hay?

—Vamos a denunciar a tu mamá como mortífaga ante el Ministerio. —dijo Granger.

—Mi madre no es mortífaga. —dijo Blaise.

—Quizá no… —respondió Granger— Pero seguramente habrá una investigación exhaustiva… y según tengo entendido tu mamá enviudó ocho veces… ¿quién te dice?... en una de ésas investigando otra cosa… podrían encontrar pruebas que la incriminen, no como mortífaga, sino como asesina de varios maridos.

—¡Hija de puta! ¡Yegua de mierda! —bramó Blaise, pero sabía que estaba perdido.

Draco tuvo que reconocer que, incluso desequilibrada, la mente de Granger seguía funcionando de manera asombrosa… y que su astucia podría haber opacado a la del Slytherin más pintado.

—Y si llegaras a… —empezó a decir Harry pero fue interrumpido.

—¡Algo esta pasando! —exclamó la Weaselette. En la pared más cercana había quedado expuesta una abertura.

oOo

—Era una abertura pequeña, —prosiguió Draco— que penetraba en el muro y que parecía estrecharse incluso más en el fondo. Una especie de tubo de escaso diámetro, muy chico para admitir el acceso de una persona estándar.

—¿Y de qué estaba hecho? —preguntó Lucius.

—De piedra.

—Ah… —dijo Lucius, se inclinó hacia delante y le acarició suavemente la cara. Y luego le pellizcó con mucha menos suavidad la mejilla. El auror de guardia se acercó de inmediato… Lucius bajó la mano. —Proseguí…

—El horcrux estaba al final de túnel. —dijo Draco.

—¿Y cómo suponen que pudo haber llegado ahí?

—Potter sugirió que quizá una serpiente… Nagini. O una persona muy delgada.

—No me digas más… seguro que terminaste metiéndote vos. —dijo Lucius con expresión divertidamente burlona.

oOo

—¿Y si usáramos un encantamiento de levitación? —propuso Harry.

Granger probó varias veces sin obtener resultado. —Intentalo vos, Harry.

Harry probó y todos los demás excepto Blaise, pero no consiguieron nada.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó el Weasley frustrado.

—Y hay otra cosa… —dijo Granger— puedo detectar un hechizo latente, una especie de mecanismo, aunque no sé qué es… tengo la impresión de que podría activarse cuando saquemos el horcrux.

—El horcrux de la cueva estaba guardado por Inferi, ¿qué piensan que puede ser esta vez? —preguntó Harry.

—Quizá agua… como antes. —dijo Draco.

—¿Una inundación repentina? —dijo Weasley.

—Podría ser… quizá tengamos tiempo de escapar, aunque cruzar el derrumbe puede tomarnos más tiempo del conveniente. — apuntó Draco.

—Yo me puedo meter. —dijo la Weasellete— Soy la mas flaquita.

—Vas a tener que recular para salir. Eso puede llevarte demasiado tiempo. —señaló Draco.

—No veo que tengamos otra opción. —dijo la Weaselette.

—¿Ningún otro cabe? —preguntó Harry que seguramente no quería poner en peligro a su cariñito.

Draco sabía que él era el más flaco de los restantes pero igual no iba a poder llegar hasta el final.

—Yo puedo probar. —dijo Harry.

—Te quedarías atascado. —dijo Draco.

—No podemos perder más tiempo. —dijo la Weaselette y sosteniendo la varita entre los dientes se arrastró dentro de la abertura.

—¡Ginny! —gritó Weasley.

—Yo me voy a meter detrás de ella y voy a ayudarla a salir tironeándola una vez que lo haya agarrado. —dijo Draco.

oOo

—Lo que todavía no alcanzo a entender es por qué vos. —dijo Lucius.

—Ninguno de los otros habría cabido. Potter tiene hombros muy anchos y Weasley es todo ancho, aunque no se note tanto por la altura.

—¿Y Granger?

—Granger tiene… más pecho. — _y probablemente no hubiese tenido fuerza suficiente para traccionar a la Weaselette para ayudarla a salir_ , agregó Draco mentalmente.

—Arriesgarte así fue una estupidez. —dijo Lucius— Tendrías que haberlos dejado que resolvieran el problema por su cuenta. Y en cambio terminaste atrapado en el agua y…

—Azotado contra una pared. —completó Draco, con una rodilla y una muñeca quebradas, un hombro destrozado y un violento traumatismo en la cabeza.

oOo

El horcrux resultó ser una copa, no muy grande, dorada y con el escudo de Hufflepuff. La Weaselette la dejó caer al suelo apenas hubo salido del tubo y Harry la partió al medio con un certero mandoble de la espada. Como un surtidor, brotó sangre de la copa. Y el agua inundó la Cámara de manera repentina, Draco fue arrastrado por la fuerza imparable de la corriente y terminó estampado con violencia contra un muro. El dolor era insoportable, no tenía fuerzas para mover el brazo indemne… y se hundía en el agua helada… y fue entonces que lo agarró una mano fuerte. Y oyó un encantamiento para aplacar el dolor.

Sorprendentemente no era Harry sino Weasley el que lo había rescatado. —¿Podés caminar? —gritó el Weasley por encima del rugido de las aguas. Draco asintió apenas.

—Vamos entonces. —lo urgió Weasley arrastrándolo hacia la salida— Mandé a las chicas con Harry… Harry… algo le pasa…

—¡¿Qué le pasó?!

—Hermione dice que es magia… no puede respirar…

_No puede respirar_ , las palabras fueron como un gatillo, imágenes del pasado se le presentaron en la mente… labios azules, ojos desorbitados y las víctimas desplomándose… ávidas de aire…

—¿Mi padre lo tocó? —preguntó con desesperación.

—¡Lucius! —bramó Weasley, en ese momento alcanzaron a los otros— Sí, apenas… —Harry estaba en mala condición, se sostenía con la espada como si fuera una muleta y se estaba poniendo azul.

—Draco… tu brazo… —exclamó Granger.

—Estoy bien. —dijo, aunque sabía que eso no era para nada cierto.

—¡No es así! —dijo la Weaselette acercándosele— No puedo hacer nada con los huesos, pero por lo menos puedo parar el sangrado.

—Es por Harry que debemos preocuparnos.

—Draco piensa que Lucius le puede haber puesto una maldición. —dijo Weasley.

—¿Qué maldición? —preguntó Granger.

—El a…agua… —farfulló Potter. El nivel les llegaba al pecho.

—Supongo que Blaise ya se fue. —dijo Draco sacando la varita— Téngalo quieto.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —inquirió Weasley con desconfianza.

—Va a terminar asfixiado si no hacemos algo. —Draco sabía que ésa era una de las maldiciones preferidas de su padre— Necesito un tubo o algo así, hay que abrirle una vía alternativa al aire, ese encantamiento para aplacar el dolor que usaste antes… ponéselo en el cuello.

Granger fue la primera que entendió y de algún lado produjo un tubo azul —más tarde le habían informado que era parte de un _bolígrafo_ —, Harry también entendió a pesar de su pésima condición y expuso la garganta… y Draco procedió con la traqueotomía.

oOo

—Quiero aclararte que mi intención no era matarlo. —dijo Lucius.

—¿Ah no? —dijo Draco sarcástico.

—Ciertamente que no. —dijo Lucius alzando una comisura— Él dijo que se iba a presentar para la clase al día siguiente. Usé la maldición para advertirle de los posibles peligros de gestos tan inocuos como una simple caricia. ¿Cómo iba a imaginarme que iban a estar ausentes durante una semana?

—No sabíamos que había pasado tanto tiempo… el tiempo transcurrió mucho más lento en la Cámara. Igual, eso no te da derecho a usar una maldición como ésa…

—Y Potter no se lo tomó tan mal… dijo que empezaría con el entrenamiento apenas estuviera en buena condición.

El auror se paró y anunció que se había cumplido el tiempo asignado.

Draco se puso de pie. —Ya me retiro… quizá vuelva a visitarte mañana. —en realidad no tenía intenciones pero era algo amable que correspondía decir.

oOo

—¡Te lastimó! —exclamó Lupin cuando salió.

—Sobreviviré. —dijo Draco llevándose la mano a la mejilla, ya había supuesto que ese pellizco le iba dejar un moretón. Lupin había estado punto de matar a Lucius cuando se había enterado de lo que había hecho, su padre la había sacado barata, aunque el soberano puñetazo que Lupin había alcanzado a propinarle antes de que lo frenaran entre cuatro había dejado su huella en el rostro de Lucius— ¿Dónde está Snape?

—Fue a interrogar a Bellatrix. La escuela no es lugar seguro para él.

—¿Resultó esa poción de memoria en la que estaba trabajando?

—Los dientes de basilisco tienen sorprendentes aplicaciones. —dijo Lupin cuando ya llegaban al extremo del pasillo— ¿Por qué no vas ahora a ver a Harry? Estaba caminando por las paredes cuando se enteró de que tenías que reunirte con tu padre, ya sabés como se pone.

Draco sonrió y tomó por la derecha hacia el ala hospitalaria. A Harry le habían asignado una de las habitaciones privadas del fondo.

Potter no estaba solo. Sentada sobre la cama a su lado estaba Cho Chang.

—Profesora Chang. —saludó Draco acercándose.

Cho alzó la vista sobresaltada, pero no se puso de pie ni quitó la mano que reposaba sobre el hombro de Potter.

—Señor Malfoy, —dijo Cho con expresión de evidente desagrado— ¿necesitaba algo?

—Quería hablar con Potter. —contestó Draco tomando asiento del otro lado de la cama.

—Entonces será mejor que me quede. —dijo Cho— Preferiría no dejarlo a solas con Ud..

—¿No tiene usted una clase dentro de unos minutos?

—En realidad… —dijo Harry con voz ronca— …me gustaría dormir un poco.

—Ya lo ha oído… será mejor que se retire, señor Malfoy.

—Draco puede quedarse… —intervino Harry— En serio, profesora Chang…

—Ya te dije un montón de veces que me llames Cho… Bueno, tengo trabajos que corregir… si vos pensás que vas estar bien con él… —se puso de pie— Ah, y no te olvides… el próximo fin de semana— se inclinó y lo besó brevemente en la mejilla. Luego salió dirigiéndole a Draco una mirada desdeñosa.

—¿Qué es eso del fin de semana? —preguntó Draco inclinándose para besarlo en la mejilla; Harry giró la cabeza y le capturó la boca con los labios.

—Eh… una salida… —explicó sucintamente.

—Potter… —el tono de Draco iba adquiriendo notas peligrosas— ¿una cita con ella?

—No pude ir a la anterior.

—Me parece bien. ¿Y esta otra también va a ser en Hogsmeade?

—No, en el Ministerio. En el bar… con su hermana.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño— ¿Podría ir yo también?

Harry lo miró con total desconcierto.

—Para acompañarte nada más. ¿A la otra no ibas a ir con Weasley y Granger?

Harry sonrió y le puso una mano en la rodilla… y empezó a subir acariciándole el muslo.

—Potter… —lo reconvino Draco sin poder evitar una sonrisa— Nada de eso ahora…

Harry lo miró con picardía y se animó hasta la entrepierna, lo palpó brevemente y luego retiró la mano.

—Maldición. —el toque había sido breve pero la reacción había sido instantánea— Me la hacés parar y no estás en condiciones ni de darme una mamada para aplacarla. —masculló.

Harry sonrió sin decir nada.

—Me la vas a pagar. —dijo Draco y se recostó a su lado— Correte un poco no te acapares toda la cama.

—Sacate las botas.

—Bueno, mi intención era sólo quedarme un rato… tengo una clase… —pero lo pensó mejor, quizá podía quedarse un rato acurrucado contra Harry, la noche anterior casi no había dormido y la cama de Harry era tan acogedora… se sacó las botas y se metió bajo las mantas.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de dormirse la puerta se abrió de golpe con un violento estrépito. Los dos se incorporaron sobresaltados.

—¡Merlín, Blaise! ¡No te enseñaron nunca que hay que golpear! —protestó Draco pero entonces fue que le vio la expresión que traía— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se murió alguien?

—No… no es eso… —tartamudeó Blaise— Es que… la Cámara… los tiempos distintos… yo no sabía, no fue a propósito…

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Draco con aprensión.

—No le mandé el aviso periódico a Gringotts… le remitieron el pensieve a Rita Skeeter.

oOo


	44. Aceptación

**El tigre por la cola II – Costos del servicio**

**Capítulo 19 – Aceptación**

—Prepárese para el impacto. —dijo Lucius y dos segundos después Harry salió disparado dando vueltas como un trompo hasta que la pared lo detuvo.

—Gracias por la advertencia… aunque de poco me sirvió. —alzó las gafas y se sentó, había quedado aturdido.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Lucius con tono preocupado.

—Estoy bien. —respondió Harry izándose sobre piernas vacilantes.

—Es importante no ponerse tenso durante una caída inevitable. El daño suele ser mayor.

—Voy a tratar de recordarlo.

—¿Lo hacemos otra vez? —propuso Lucius con voz aterciopelada, Harry sintió un escalofrío.

—Creo que mejor es que concluyamos por hoy. —dijo tratando de sonreír— Tengo muchos deberes pendientes.

—Y por los rumores que he oído… también tiene una cita con una profesora… —dijo Lucius con un guiño cómplice.

—Parece que las noticias corren rápido. —dijo Harry calzándose la toga. Las sesiones con Lucius no eran fáciles. El contacto directo no había ido más allá de algunos roces accidentales… pero las cosas que le decía, siempre parecían sugerir algo más. Las clases, dos veces por semana, eran extenuantes y lo dejaban con palmas sudorosas y piernas titilantes durante horas.

—Dicen que la hizo esperar bastante antes de aceptar.

—Unas semanas… surgieron inconvenientes.

—¿Y cómo piensa ir vestido?

—Err… ¿cómo?

—Ha invitado a una dama a salir. —se explicó Lucius con paciencia— La apariencia es un detalle que hay que cuidar al máximo.

—¿Ropa? No le presto importancia… —empezó a decir Harry sin entender adónde apuntaba Lucius con un comentario como ése.

—Pero ésta es una cita especial. —insistió Lucius— No debe dejar que la guerra no le permita disfrutar de la vida.

—¿Qué me quiere decir?

—Si no le presta la debida atención a su vida… en cierta forma gana el Señor Oscuro. —dijo Lucius con tono didáctico— No se cuida de su atuendo, sé que está dejando de lado los estudios y que últimamente ha empeorado y eso no está bien. Tómese tiempo para divertirse. Permítase algunos gustos. Cómprese ropa nueva. Mímese.

A desgano, Harry tuvo que reconocer lo sensato del consejo… ¡y que tuviera que oírlo de labios de Lucius, nada menos!

Y con Lucius también estaba aprendiendo. El "profesor" se dio vuelta "distraídamente" en ese momento y le lanzó un hechizo no pronunciado por encima del hombro, Harry reaccionó instantáneamente y alcanzó a bloquearlo conjurando un florero que recibió el impacto y se deshizo en el aire.

—Admirable. —lo felicitó Lucius— Al principio dudaba de sus capacidades pero debo reconocer que ha mejorado… y en tan corto tiempo, además.

—Gracias. —dijo Harry. Lucius no regalaba los elogios. Se arrancó un fragmento que se le había clavado en la mano— Aunque quizá hubiese sido mejor que conjurara algo menos agresivo, un almohadón tal vez.

—¿O una pared de metal? —sugirió Lucius sonriendo— Cada cosa tiene sus inconvenientes, un almohadón podría explotar y provocarle un ataque de estornudos, algo metálico requiere demasiado tiempo, algo de madera hubiera originado una lluvia de astillas.

—Podría haberlo esquivado…

—En duelo no hay tiempo para barajar opciones, hay que reaccionar de manera automática.

—Lo sé. —dijo Harry, era lo que él había aconsejado en las sesiones del ED.

—Los jóvenes de hoy en día… —dijo Lucius con una sonrisa burlona— …les falta empuje… todo los supera.

—Después de todo un día de clases… no vaya a creer que es tan fácil. —replicó Harry a la defensiva.

—Por favor, no me venga con eso. —lo desestimó Lucius sin dejar de sonreír… con esa sonrisa que era tan parecida a las de Draco— Yo también fui joven… y no precisamente de los más disciplinados… recuerdo una apuesta… había que animarse a poner en evidencia la ropa interior de McGonagall.

—Hum… no sé si será apropiado que siga escuchando…

—Lo cierto es que usé _Leviosa_ sobre las faldas. Me significó dos semanas de penitencias.

—¿Y qué había debajo? —no pudo evitar preguntar Harry.

—Lencería sexy… negra. —respondió Lucius con una sonrisa pícara— La moraleja de la historia es que nadie es predecible. Y por favor… discreción… no quiero que después digan que lo estuve corrompiendo con historias de tropelías adolescentes.

oOo

Cuando salió prácticamente se chocó con Lupin y Snape. No les vio buena cara.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con aprensión.

—¿Preferís primero la buena o la mala? —preguntó Lupin afligido.

—Err… la buena.

—El ministro Scrimgeour está mejorando. Esos garfios con las glándulas venenosas que trajeron… resultaron de suma utilidad.

—¿Y la mala?

—Bellatrix está recuperando la memoria. —dijo Snape— Por ráfagas y de manera confusa… en principio debería ser una buena noticia pero no lo es. Hasta ahora algo de información habíamos podido sacarle, pero desde que empezó a recordar se niega a soltar palabra.

—¿Es inmune al Veritaserum?

—Quizá no, pero el Señor Oscuro ha tomado recaudos para que los mortífagos capturados no hablen. Les hace beber una poción de efecto prolongado que les causa la muerte si se les administra Veritaserum.

—Ya veo. —dijo Harry— ¿Ya me puedo retirar? Ron y los otros me están esperando en el campo de quidditch.

—Vimos dos cabelleras rubias volando cuando veníamos para acá. —apuntó Remus.

—¿Dos? —repitió Harry con desconcierto, luego sonrió— Ah, Cybele… Draco ha estado enseñándole… está convencido de que va a resultar una excelente buscadora.

oOo

—No tenés que preocuparte, Harry. —dijo Ron, los dos observaban a las dos cabelleras rubias volando alrededor de los aros— Nació en febrero, incluso si llega a ser buscadora vos seguirías siendo el más joven de todos los tiempos.

—¿Tan buena así? —inquirió Harry.

—Es muy buena. Todavía le falta. Pero aprende con rapidez asombrosa.

—Es sorprendente que Draco se tome tiempo para darle clases a una Hufflepuff… y por puro altruismo. —comentó Hermione alzando la vista del libro que estaba leyendo— ¿No deberías sentirte celoso de que pase tanto tiempo con ella? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

—No es la mayor de mis preocupaciones. —respondió Harry sonriendo a su vez.

—¿Lucius? —preguntó Ron con una nota de tensión en la voz.

—No… —dijo Harry con reticencia— …es decir, no es que Lucius no me preocupe, pero… —se interrumpió, los dos voladores acababan de aterrizar, los observó apearse y caminar en dirección a ellos. Viéndolos juntos resaltaban las similitudes, no sólo los cabellos… el porte esbelto y algo del andar.

Una de las ventajas de los de séptimo era que les permitían usar los palcos durante las prácticas. Durante los partidos estaban reservados para los profesores y los visitantes distinguidos. El palco proveía protección contra las inclemencias del tiempo y estaba rodeado por un encantamiento de privacidad que hacía invisibles a los ocupantes desde el exterior. Tenía capacidad para diez personas, dos filas de cinco asientos cada una.

—Excelente vuelo. —saludó Harry cuando entraron por la puerta vaivén.

—¿Sólo están ustedes tres? —preguntó Draco. Dejó la escoba a un costado y fue a sentarse en la fila de adelante— ¿Y la Weaselette?

—Reunión del club… —respondió Ron con una mueca— Con Parkinson y otras…

—Ah… —dijo Draco sonriendo apenas— La Unión de Mujeres Frustradas… —miró a Cybele que seguía de pie sosteniendo la escoba— Vos mejor volvé al castillo… no sea que oigas algo inconveniente. —le dijo con tono cariñoso.

Ella obedeció.

—Vuela muy bien. —dijo Ron mirándola alejarse.

—Claro. —señaló Draco con una nota de orgullo en la voz— Lástima que sus padres no van a saber apreciarlo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Ron sorprendido.

—Son muggles. —contestó Draco sin disimular el disgusto— Ni siquiera saben que se puede volar en escoba. ¿Y cómo te fue en la sesión de entrenamiento?

—Estoy vivo al menos. —respondió Harry haciendo una cara y vino a sentársele al lado.

—Todavía me cuesta creer que te hagan entrenar con Lucius después de que intentó matarte. —dijo Ron.

—Por enésima vez, no creo que Lucius haya tenido intenciones de matarlo. —dijo Hermione cerrando de golpe el libro que sostenía— Él no sabía que íbamos a quedar atrapados tanto tiempo en la Cámara.

—¿Y con qué objeto lo hizo? —quiso saber Ron.

Contestó Draco. —Para mostrar su poder. Para demostrar que podía haberlo matado pero que no es ése su deseo. De haberlo dicho, nadie le hubiera creído… recurrió a una manera muy efectiva de probarlo.

—De manera retorcida es una forma de inspirar confianza… —dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño— …y en cierto modo lo logró. Voy a aprovechar lo que pueda aprender de él, pero no me engaño… sé que no cambió y que persigue algún propósito oculto… —desvió los ojos hacia Draco y creyó verle un atisbo de miedo en la expresión… apenas durante una fracción de segundo… estuvo tentado a hacerle una pregunta directa pero se contuvo, no era el momento adecuado.

Oyeron el bullicio de un grupo de chicas que se acercaban charlando animadamente y terminaron sentándose en las gradas por debajo del palco. No los vieron debido al encantamiento de privacidad.

—¿Y cómo la van llevando con todo esto que se hizo público? —preguntó Ron cambiando el tema, no se le había pasado por alto el cruce tenso de miradas.

Draco soltó una carcajada. —Publicaron que yo había tenido _un hijo del amor_ de Potter. ¡Se crucificaron solos! La gente piensa que Skeeter se chifló por completo, incluso sus más fervientes seguidores se ríen de ella. ¡Nadie se lo creyó! Los Slytherins lo repiten para estallar de risa un segundo después…

—En Gryffindor, igual. —dijo Harry. Skeeter había perdido lo poco de credibilidad que le quedaba, todos pensaban que estaba loca de atar. Incluso algunos Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs se le habían acercado para darle la mano y expresarle su solidaridad, estaban convencidos de que se trataba de otra calumnia más con las muchas que sobre él había publicado la prensa. Era irónico realmente, que justo la vez que había algo de cierto… nadie estuviera dispuesto a creerlo. Y hubiese sido para reírse… pero todos le echaban a Draco la culpa de _la mentira_ y lo insultaban más que antes.

—¿Sabés lo que _tu Finnigan_ me dijo ayer? —dijo Draco como si le hubiese leído la mente— Me dijo que vos eras demasiado bueno para alguien como yo y que sólo alguien rematadamente loco podría creer que vos podrías llegar a interesarte en mí de _esa_ forma. ¡Y me conminó a que publicara una retractación y una disculpa! —por el modo en que frotó el cuello, Harry supuso que no se había tratado de una conversación amistosa.

—Yo podría explicarles… —ofreció Harry.

—¡No! —exclamó Draco escandalizado— Prefiero que las cosas sigan así y no que todos terminen enterándose de que soy… gay.

—¿Así que nunca vamos a poder hacerlo público? —dijo Harry con acritud y fastidio.

—No todavía… Harry… —intentó aplacarlo Draco— cuando terminemos la escuela… quizá…

—¿Al final que soy yo? —lo increpó Harry enojado— ¿Tu indiscreción secreta? Ya me estoy hartando de nuestra secreta… lo que sea. Vos no querés que nos vean en público… ni nada… ¿te avergonzás de mí?

—Para mí no es fácil. —dijo Draco con voz tensa— No quería enamorarme…

—¿Y ahora estás arrepentido?

—Chicos, no peleen. —intervino Hermione— Ustedes no tienen término medio, o riñen o se están metiendo mano en rincones oscuros. Tendrían que dedicarse a estudiar más… cuando quieran acordar van a tener los exámenes encima.

—Sí, mamá. —dijo Harry distendiéndose un poco. Las discusiones entre Draco y él se habían vuelto pan de todos los días… siempre por lo mismo. Al principio Ron y Hermione huían cuando empezaba la tormenta, después cambiaron de táctica y se quedaban y trataban de poner paños fríos… por un lado era una bendición porque la sangre no llegaba al río… pero también era un fastidio… ¡qué tenían ellos que meterse!

—¿Qué están haciendo acá? —preguntó Ron. Ginny se había sumado al grupo de chicas que tenían delante del palco.

—Deben ser la reunión del club. —dijo Draco poniéndose de pie— Creo que mejor me voy… tengo muchos deberes esperando.

—¿Y recién te acordás ahora? ¿Se está juntando demasiada gente y tenés miedo de que nos vean? Te recuerdo que no nos pueden ver aunque están prácticamente al lado. —dijo Harry con aspereza. Era frustrante… él no estaba hecho para relaciones clandestinas… los mimos y manoseos en los armarios eran gratificantes pero llegaba un momento en que no bastaban… Harry no le estaba pidiendo que se casaran pero esperaba más…

—Draco, sentate. —dijo Hermione— Tengo algunas cosas que decirte… y de paso escuchamos lo que discuten…

—¿Qué tenés que decirme?

—Es sobre las cosas que madame Pomfrey me había pedido que investigara. —Hermione le pasó el libro que había estado leyendo.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Draco cuando leyó el título. _El arte de los anticonceptivos._

oOo

"… _y la mandíbula te empieza a doler y te sigue doliendo durante todo el día, la boca no está preparada para tanta actividad…"_

"… _a mí lo que realmente me fastidia es cuando te tironean los pelos…"_

—Mirá, la poción de fertilidad… cambió tu cuerpo. —dijo Hermione siempre con un oído puesto en los cacareos que les llegaban de afuera— _Hay_ una alta posibilidad de que vuelvas a embarazarte si tenés relaciones sexuales con un varón… y vos estás del lado receptor.

"… _¡y el gusto! ¡y siempre quieren que te lo tragues…"_

"… _¡ajjj!_

"… _podés considerarte afortunada si nunca se te pegó en el pelo, es dificilísimo de lavar"_

—En casos como el tuyo, en los que ya ha habido un aborto traumático previo, está particularmente desaconsejado un nuevo aborto. Así que si quedaras embarazado, tenés que hacerte a la idea de llegar a término.

"… _y encima tienen el descaro…"_

—¡Están hablando de mamadas! —exclamó Ron escandalizado, acababa de darse cuenta.

—Supongo que los temas variaran. —dijo Hermione divertida— El tema del coito oral no da para tanto.

—¡Pero es que está Ginny! ¡Si se entera mamá!

—¿Le vas a contar a tu mamá que tu hermana es una experta dando mamadas? —inquirió Draco sorprendido— Ni yo me animaría a hacer algo así… y va a venir con un hacha para partirle la cabeza a Harry.

—Pero si ella y yo… nunca… —protestó Harry.

—Más vale que sea así. —dijo Ron— Realmente las chicas de hoy en día… quiero decir, Hermione y yo nunca…

—Acá dice que hay una poción… —dijo Draco leyendo del libro—… el efecto dura siete días y tiene muy pocas acciones colaterales si está bien preparada… quizá me convenga hablar con Lupin para que persuada a Snape…

—Ya me lo puedo imaginar… —intervino Ron—…profesor Lupin podría decirle a Snape que necesito una poción anticonceptiva porque estoy considerando reiniciar mi actividad sexual con… ¡Oh Merlín!... ¡la imagen que se me cruzó! ¡Vos y Harry! ¡Díganme por favor que todavía no pasó nada!

—Al paso que vamos… ni falta que va a hacer el anticonceptivo. Y con un condón… santo remedio, para qué complicarse tanto. —escupió Harry con marcado disgusto. El grupo de chicas había comenzado a dispersarse

—No voy a recurrir a métodos muggles… —dijo Draco cerrando el libro.

—Ya te dije que no va a ser necesario… si seguís con la obsesión de que nadie se entere. —le espetó Harry enojado.

—McGonagall sabe. —dijo Draco tratando de contemporizar— Y no lo desaprueba.

—Cambió de opinión después de que me salvaste en la Cámara. —sólo quedaban Parkinson y Ginny conversando frente al palco.

—Harry… —intervino Ron con voz muy suave— a vos nunca te importó demasiado lo que la gente opina de vos… pero Draco… y yo también, fuimos educados distinto. Fue bastante duro cuando Charlie contó explícitamente sobre sus preferencias… mamá lo tomó muy mal al principio… y se negó a aceptarlo… trataba de engancharlo con chicas como si con eso pudiera hacerlo cambiar, creo que eso fue lo que lo decidió a irse a trabajar a Rumania. Con el tiempo mamá terminó aceptándolo… a regañadientes… pero bueh…

—¿Estás diciéndome que para mí es distinto porque no tengo familia?

—No fue eso lo que dijo. —reaccionó Draco bruscamente— ¡No tuerzas sus palabras! ¡Y ya me cansé! —saltó del asiento y salió del palco. Harry pensó por un momento que había ido demasiado lejos. Sin embargo Draco no partió hacia el castillo. Enfiló directo a Ginny y Parkinson.

—Tengo algo que contarles. —les dijo en voz bien alta— Estoy de novio con Harry Potter.

—¡Qué bien! —dijo Ginny desconcertada.

—Sí, ya sabía. —dijo Parkinson.

—¿¡Cómo que ya sabías?! —exclamaron Draco y Ginny al unísono.

—¡Vos le contaste! —la acusó Draco.

—¡No! —se defendió Ginny.

—Ella no me dijo nada. —aclaró Parkinson.

—¿Y entonces cómo…? —farfulló Draco.

—No soy estúpida, ese día que Granger estaba borracha y mencionó lo del novio de Potter, vos y él habían estado tomados de las manitas todo el tiempo.

—Sí que habías resultado buena observadora. —apuntó Ginny.

Harry no pudo contenerse más, se levantó y salió.

—Draco… hoy voy a ir a Hogsmeade, a comprarme ropa para la reunión con Cho en el Ministerio… ¿vos me acompañarías para ayudarme a elegir?

—Err… yo… ¿a Hogsmeade?... mirá… yo…

—Yo te acompaño, Harry. La vamos a pasar bárbaro. —declaró Ginny.

Muy a su pesar, Draco no pudo disimular el alivio que se le coló en la expresión.

—Ya veo. —dijo Harry decepcionado— Por un momento creí que… pero me equivoqué.

oOo

—¡Pero…! —dijo Harry casi gritando.

—Shh… no grites. —pidió ella tironeándole la manga— Estamos llamando demasiado la atención.

—Pero… —repitió Harry bajando el tono hasta un susurro— ¡Blaise Zabini?

—Me invitó para venir juntos a Hogsmeade un fin de semana. —aclaró Ginny— No es que me haya propuesto matrimonio.

—Pero… —insistió Harry con su elocuencia legendaria— Es un…

—…un Slytherin, cobarde, que no mueve un dedo si no obtiene algo a cambio… creo que la descripción le cabría también _a otro…_

—Sus padres…

—No son mortífagos, _como los de otro…_ —dijo Ginny descolgado una camisa verde.

—No… verde no. Todos siempre me regalan siempre… Pero vos podrías elegir…

—…a alguien mejor. —completó Ginny devolviendo la camisa a la percha— Lo mismo podría decirte yo.

—Cierto. —admitió Harry ya sin argumento— ¿Y por qué me lo contás a mí?

—Para que se lo cuentes a Ron. Lo va a tomar mejor si se lo decís vos, porque vos y yo tenemos algo en común.

—Slytherins… al menos el tuyo no tiene problemas de que lo vean en público con vos.

—Después de un par de semanas de relación furtiva. —aclaró Ginny— Igual creo que no sabe apreciarme como debería. ¿Qué te parece algo de cuero?

—Acordate que Hermione entró en fase vegana. —intercambiaron una mirada y se estremecieron.

—Nada de vaca muerta entonces. —dijo Ginny.

—Me fastidia. —confesó afligido— Actúa como si yo no fuera lo suficientemente bueno… me ignora por completo cuando hay gente alrededor… a veces pienso que está conmigo sólo porque le puedo resultar de alguna utilidad.

—Dale tiempo… a Blaise me costó convencerlo y es posible que me pida que use un velo para que nadie me reconozca.

—¿Vos te lo pondrías? —preguntó Harry descolgando una camisa roja.

—Volvé a colgar eso. —lo amonestó ella— Todos los toros van a arremeter contra vos si te ponés eso. Yo soy una chica… puedo hacer lo que se me cante.

—¿Vos pensás que podría obligarlo? ¿Besarlo delante de todos o algo así?

—Oh, no… no es buena táctica. ¿Azul o amarilla?

—Ninguna de las dos. ¿Por qué no?

—Draco no es Blaise. —dijo ella simplemente— Hay otra cosa que te preocupa…

—Yo no… —una pausa— Los pantalones negros…

—A otro perro con ese hueso. —dijo ella y lo enfrentó cara a cara— Desembuchá.

—¿Me encogí?

—No, yo tengo tacos de ocho centímetros. ¡Hablá!

—Es Lucius… me gusta. —Ginny desorbitó los ojos horrorizada— ¡No de esa forma! Me cae bien… y no debería… con lo que le hizo a Draco y las veces que quiso matarme… pero tiene mucho humor y me pregunta cosas sobre mí, se interesa… y Remus últimamente está muy ocupado con Snape…

—¿Figura paterna?

—Espero que no… mejor dejemos el tema. ¿Qué te parece gris?

—¡No!

—¿Por qué no vamos del otro lado de la tienda y te probás unos vestidos?

—Harry… no…

—Yo quiero. —la cortó él con determinación— Y si no encontramos nada apropiado para mí me podés enfundar un vestido y llamarme Harriet.

oOo

—¡Te ves espectacular!

—No te parece que es demasiado para un fin de semana en Hogsmeade.

—Ginny, usalo para acompañarme al Ministerio.

—¿Con vos, Cho… y Draco?

—Draco va a ir conmigo pero dijo que tenía otros trámites que hacer. Voy a estar solo. No confío en Cho. Se me insinúa constantemente… si vos estás conmigo… perdón, no tengo derecho a pedirte algo así… no es justo para vos…

—Harry… hasta hace poco seguía pensando que alguna vez podríamos volver a estar juntos… nosotros nos llevamos tan bien…

—Sí, ya sé… pero es que yo…

—No, no te disculpes. Ahora ya estoy segura… pasó y se terminó. ¿Qué te parece un beso?

—¿Un beso?

—Por los viejos tiempos y para sellar el adiós. —dijo ella acercándose— Y Draco y Blaise acaban de entrar en la tienda… sería una buena forma de hacerlo reaccionar.

—Va a terminar plantándome.

—Para nada… va a tener un ataque de furia pero se le va a pasar y va a aprender a valorarte… que se asuste, que sepa que siempre existe el peligro de que vos lo dejes por otro… u otra. Y de paso yo le transmito el mismo mensaje a Blaise.

—Este…

—Dale…

Inclinó levemente la cabeza, le capturó la boca suave y cálida y la abrazó contra sí. Probablemente no era la cosa más sensata… Era también una forma de disculparse con Ginny, y al besarla se dio cuenta de algo más. Ginny siempre lo amaría, él seguiría siendo especial para ella quizá por siempre, pero ésa era la forma que ella tenía de decirle que todo había concluido y que era hora de que cada cual tomara un nuevo camino.

Cuando se separaron y miró por encima del hombro de Ginny se topó con una mirada gris herida. Y confirmó lo que temía: había cometido un error.

oOo

—¿Donde te habías metido? —le preguntó Ron cuando entró por la puerta retrato.

—Con Cho. —contestó de malhumor y fue a guardar la escoba.

—¿Otra vez te llamó? —dijo Ginny sin ocultar su disgusto— Mandamos gente a buscarte. Pasaron más de dos horas. Seamus quería que empezáramos… y él de hecho empezó sin esperarte.

—No creí que valiera la pena festejar eso.

—¡Cómo? —saltó Ron— ¿Nuestra primera victoria del año y no la íbamos a festejar?

—No sé si se puede llamar victoria. —dijo Harry sentándose en una silla. Era cierto. La buscadora de Hufflepuff había avistado la snitch a los cinco minutos de haber comenzado el juego, había hecho un giro demasiado brusco y se había caído de la escoba. Por suerte estaba a sólo tres metros del suelo, no se hizo demasiado daño pero se desmayó. Harry había atrapado la bola unos segundos después. Agradeció que el partido hubiera terminado tan pronto, no había podido concentrarse en nada desde el desastroso fin de semana en Hogsmeade dos semanas antes.

A Ginny le había ido mejor, su relación marchaba sobre rieles, en cambio la suya…

—¿Qué quería Cho? —preguntó Ron pasándole un plato de sándwiches.

—Lo de siempre, una cita. Por más que le digo que estoy ocupado con mil cosas… no se da por vencida y me tiene ordenando el depósito y cosas así. Después fui a dar un paseo…

—Ya se le va a pasar… —dijo Ginny— Blaise dice que él también está abatido e inconsolable.

—Fue mi culpa. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que arruinar todo?

—Karma. —dijo Ginny— En realidad fue culpa mía… Traté de hablar con él para explicarle pero no quiso escucharme…

A Harry le hubiese encantado poder echarle la culpa, pero sabía que no hubiese sido justo. Miró alrededor con frustración, la sala común estaba llena de gente, la mayoría alumnos más chicos que no conocía. Y desde afuera llegaban ruidos y gritos como si hubiese una conmoción.

—Voy a ir a ver qué pasa y los voy a echar. Lo único que falta es que alerten a algún profesor y nos frustren la fiesta.

—¿Voy con vos? —se ofreció Ginny.

—No, no hace falta… —empezó a decir Ron, pero fue interrumpido por la puerta retrato que se abrió con un estruendo en ese momento.

Entró Draco Malfoy con una notoria expresión de disgusto en la cara.

—¿Está Potter acá? —le espetó a Ron.

—¿Qué querés, Malfoy? —lo increpó Seamus trabándose un poco con las sílabas, al parecer ya se había bajado unos cuantos vasos de whisky porque también tambaleaba un poco.

—¿Está acá? —repitió Draco— Lo estuve buscando por varias…

—Acá estoy, Malfoy. —dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y adelantándose hasta quedar frente a frente.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Salí a dar un paseo. —respondió Harry.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hermione.

—Nada. —dijo Draco y amagó hacia la puerta.

—Esperá. —pidió Harry estirando una mano hacia adelante— Quedate.

—Sí, —lo instó Ginny— hay vituallas y bebestibles a granel.

—Gracias, pero no.

—¿Están todos locos? —se indignó Dean— ¿Lo están invitando?

—Por favor. —insistió Harry.

—Tengo algunos estudiantes que espantar. —dijo excusándose— Vos quedate en tu habitación, no salgas a merodear como…

—¿Por qué? —demandó Ron— Vos no viniste a controlar si nos habíamos lavado los dientes. Y al parecer tampoco tenés intenciones de arruinarnos la fiesta. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada… es sólo que…

—Decilo de una vez. —lo conminó Seamus con tono aguardentoso al tiempo que alzaba los puños amenazador.

—Ya que quieren saberlo… Bellatrix Lestrange volvió a escaparse… creen que puede venir por Harry… y como no estabas por ningún lado…

—¿Y a vos que puede importarte lo que me pase?

—¡Maldito seas, Potter! ¿Por qué crees que me arriesgo a meterme en la guarida del león!

—Eso quiere decir que te importo.

—Por supuesto que me importás, imbécil.

Harry volvió a estirar una mano.

—Oh, está bien. —se resignó Draco y él también estiró la mano para estrechársela. Pero Harry no la agarró, se le tiró encima y lo abrazó apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Draco se rindió y lo abrazó a su vez. —Y yo que quería mantenerlo en secreto… —masculló.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, todos habían quedado atónitos. Fue Seamus el primero que habló con notas etílicas en la voz. —Debo de estar más borracho de lo que pensaba.

oOo


	45. En la sala de profesores

**El tigre por la cola II – Costos del servicio**

**Capítulo 20 – En la sala de profesores**

Se sentó en la cama de repente, el corazón batiéndole irregular. Volvieron a oírse los golpes vehementes.

—Hay alguien en la puerta. —dijo Blaise con voz dormida.

—Si no me lo decías no me hubiese dado cuenta. —replicó Draco levantándose.

—Son las tres de la mañana. —dijo Blaise que había pronunciado un Tempus— Debe de ser algún asunto de prefecto mayor.

—O un Potter ansioso que no puede vivir ni unas horas lejos de mí… —masculló Draco por lo bajo; era una expresión de deseos nada más. Con un movimiento disimulado de la mano aumentó la intensidad de la iluminación y se puso una toga.

—Señor Malfoy. —llamó desde afuera una voz urgente.

Draco abrió la puerta. —Profesora McGonagall… ¿qué pasa? ¿le pasó algo a Harry…? —en ese momento la vio, de pie junto a la directora… ¡Cybele!

—Ella quería verlo. —le informó McGonagall.

La Jefa de la Casa de Hufflepuff que estaba un poco más atrás se adelantó. —Acaba de recibir una mala noticia y pidió hablar con Ud., no pude negarme teniendo en cuenta lo ocurrido.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Draco. Se agachó de inmediato y le tendió los brazos. Cybele vaciló un segundo y luego se le tiró encima llorando lastimera.

—Mamá y papá están muertos. —sollozó contra su pecho. Draco la abrazó con fuerza y elevó una mirada interrogadora hacia la profesora Sprout.

Ella respondió negando con un breve movimiento de cabeza, no era conveniente dar explicaciones delante de la niña. Draco asintió y se incorporó alzándola en brazos. La nena seguía gimoteando con la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Shh… —la instó acariciándole los cabellos. En realidad no sabía muy bien qué hacer para confortarla. Miró a las profesoras pidiéndoles consejo sin palabras.

—Sugiero que vayamos a la sala de profesores. —propuso la directora.

Ellas abrieron la marcha y Draco las siguió con la nena alzada. Los corredores estaban desiertos y en penumbras. De pronto sintió el espectro de una presencia a su lado y una mano invisible le tomó el codo.

—Potter… —siseó susurrando, pero fue suficiente para alertar a la directora.

—¿Está acá? —inquirió McGonagall sobresaltada y con tono reprobador.

—Estoy acá. —respondió Harry descubriéndose parcialmente— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Ahora no, Potter. —lo hizo callar Draco con irritación al tiempo que reacomodaba el peso de la nena en sus brazos. Por un lado era exasperante que la directora hubiese retomado la marcha sin amonestarlo por meterse donde no lo llamaban y sin obligarlo a que volviera a su dormitorio… ¡para Potter todas las dispensas y todos los privilegios!... pero por otro lado… era bueno volver a ver los cabellos despeinados de su… novio.

Harry suspiró, se quitó el manto y lo plegó mientras iban avanzando.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —insistió Potter— ¿Y por qué la llevás en upa? —demandó. ¿Acaso había habido una nota de celos en el tono?

—Porque… ¡no es asunto tuyo! —replicó Draco con impaciencia— Si querés acompañarnos mantené la boca cerrada… Y son las tres de la mañana, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo rondando los pasillos en piyama?

—Soy el insomne residente. —respondió Harry con expresión impasible, luego esbozó una sonrisa— En realidad, Hermione montó un sistema de alarma para detectar irregularidades durante la noche… y yo estoy de guardia hoy… podríamos decir.

—¿Y Ron sabe que saliste a investigar?

—No. —admitió Harry.

—¿Acaso se ha olvidado que merodear por la noche puede resultar muy peligroso? —señaló McGonagall con tono incisivo.

Acababan de entrar en la sala de profesores. Estaba iluminada apenas por un par de velas. La directora avivó el fuego en la chimenea pero no encendió otras luces. El recinto siguió en penumbras, las llamas hacían juguetear sombras sobre los muros. Varios de los personajes de los cuadros se habían despertado y observaban con curiosidad a los _intrusos_. Si bien el tono de la directora había sido admonitorio, McGonagall no le pidió a Potter que se retirara, Draco revoleó los ojos.

—Tomen asiento. —ordenó la directora voy a preparar un poco de té.

Obedecieron. Cybele se acurrucó en el regazo de Draco, hipó y dejó escapar otro gimoteo adormilado.

Permanecieron sentados en silencio hasta que llegó el té. —Se durmió. —anunció Draco con voz muy suave.

—Pobre niña. —se lamentó la profesora Sprout y estiró los brazos para que se la pasara. Draco declinó el ofrecimiento.

—Está bien así. —dijo con firmeza— Me habían dicho que sus padres han muerto… —Harry contuvo una exclamación.

—El informe oficial dice que fue un accidente.

—Sí, ya me lo imagino… no es la primera vez que pasa algo así. —dijo Harry con descreimiento.

—Pero es evidente que fue un ataque mortífago. —dijo Sprout— La Marca Oscura flameaba sobre la casa.

—Y hay algo más… —empezó a decir McGonagall— ¿Está Ud. cómodo con ella en la falda? Puedo transferirla al ala hospitalaria…

—Estoy muy bien así. —respondió Draco y la estrechó más contra sí. No quería desprenderse de ella por el momento. Por una razón de _sano_ orgullo. En el instante en que el mundo se le desplomaba, Cybele había recurrido a _él_ … un Slytherin de séptimo al que casi todos miraban con mala cara, ora con desprecio, ora con temor. El saberse necesitado por alguien que se encontraba en una situación muy difícil era toda una nueva experiencia para Draco… era muy gratificante que alguien confiara así en él.

—¿Está dormida? —preguntó Harry. Arrugó la frente, sacó la varita y pronunció un encantamiento para aislarla acústicamente. —Así no la vamos a molestar… Quisiera saber, aparte de sus padres… ¿no tiene otros parientes? ¿Tíos, abuelos?

—No creo que vaya a estar mejor con parientes muggle. —intervino Draco.

—No todos los muggles son malos. Así como no todos los sangrepura son mortífagos. —replicó Potter.

Había sido un golpe bajo y Draco acusó el impacto. —Potter… —empezó a decir con tono beligerante.

—Chicos… —los interrumpió McGonagall cortante— No es el lugar ni el momento para rencillas de pareja. Los padres de la niña han muerto… asesinados…—hizo una pausa para respirar hondo y calmarse, Draco notó que las manos le temblaban un poco, un evidente signo de consternación que era inusitado en la directora— ¿Tienen idea de lo que esto puede significar para la escuela?

—¡Van a cerrar la escuela! —exclamó Potter con su habitual precipitación.

—Por supuesto que no. —replicó Draco— No van a cerrar la escuela sólo porque… —se interrumpió de golpe al notar la expresión en el rostro de McGonagall— ¡Oh, Merlín! Es cierto… ¡van a cerrar la escuela! —agregó acusador.

—Todavía no lo sabemos. —intervino Sprout— La noticia aparecerá mañana en la prensa… la reacción de los padres… es posible que se desate el pánico…

—Pero yo no creo que este ataque tenga que ver directamente con Hogwarts… —dijo Harry muy agitado.

—Es cierto… no todo tiene que girar alrededor de Hogwarts… —dijo Draco tratando de apaciguarlo, estiró una mano y le apretó suavemente un hombro— No creo que se llegue a tal extremo.

Harry se volvió a mirarlo, sorprendido por el contacto y el gesto… le sonrió ampliamente. —Bueno… si lo peor llegara pasar siempre está Grimmauld Place.

—A ese lugar no vuelvo ni obligado. —declaró Draco con firmeza. Y al instante se dio cuenta de que lo que Potter había dicho no había sido _necesariamente_ una invitación. Se calló la boca deseando que el desliz pasara inadvertido. Pero Potter sí se había dado cuenta y por la forma en que le sonrió complacido, Draco comprendió que lo había tomado como un dicho amable. —Bueno… no es que yo no pueda volver a la Mansión pero… —agregó a la defensiva pero consideró más sensato cambiar de tema porque con cada palabra pronunciada se enterraba más— ¿Cuáles son esas otras cosas que iban a mencionar?

—Bueno… —dijo Sprout hesitante— Es sobre los parientes de Cybele.

—¿No tiene parientes? ¿Por eso no llamaron a nadie? —inquirió Harry.

—Sí tiene parientes. —retomó Sprout— Pero sus padres… Cybele es… o era… adoptada.

—¿Y…? —la instó Potter.

—Al parecer fue una adopción irregular, sólo los padres estaban al tanto de todos los detalles… los parientes no saben que es una bruja, ni saben de Hogwarts…

—No entiendo. —dijo Draco con desconcierto.

—Si la adopción es ilegal… va a haber problemas, —explicó Harry— puede que termine en un hogar sustituto al menos hasta que se aclaren las cosas… no va a poder volver a Hogwarts.

—Por eso es que consideramos que por el momento es mejor no avisarle a la familia de sus padres adoptivos, habría problemas con la justicia muggle… y tampoco hay que descartar problemas en el Ministerio.

—Pero ella se puede quedar acá. —dijo Draco con un tono desesperado en la voz, no alcanzaba a entender del todo lo que le habían dicho pero…

—Si es un problema de dinero… —dijo Potter— …yo puedo pagar por ella…

—Eso no será necesario, señor Potter. —dijo Sprout con una sonrisa— Hay fondos oficiales y donaciones de particulares que sirven para pagarles la educación a los alumnos de familias de bajos recursos.

—Tom Riddle fue uno de los tantos que disfrutaron o disfrutan de ese beneficio. —apuntó McGonagall— De todos modos… por esta noche creo, no podemos hacer más… mañana, ya más tranquilos, veremos de encontrar una solución.

—No puedo volver a mi habitación. —señaló Draco poniéndose de pie con la nena en brazos.

—Es cierto… sería sumamente inapropiado que el señor Malfoy pasara la noche con ella. —dijo la profesora Sprout ruborizándose. Draco revoleó los ojos.

—Estoy segura de que la virtud de Cybele no corre ningún riesgo. —la tranquilizó McGonagall— Hay una pequeña habitación contigua. Suele usarse para huéspedes ocasionales. —señaló con la mano una puerta al fondo— Por esta noche bastará, puede acostarla allí. Si así lo desea Ud. puede quedarse aquí, señor Malfoy, para atenderla en caso de que se despertara. Señor Potter, Ud vuelva a su dormitorio.

—Quisiera hablar unos minutos con Draco.

La directora lo miró con desconfianza. —Está bien. —dijo finalmente— Pero no se demore demasiado, mañana tiene clases y…

Uno de los retratos la interrumpió: —Profesora, esa mujer Umbridge viene para acá.

—Gracias por avisarnos. —dijo Sprout— Vamos, Minerva, tenemos que frenarla y despacharla antes de que entre a husmear. —las dos se apresuraron a salir.

oOo

—Bueno… —dijo Harry, habían acostado a Cybele y estaban de regreso en la sala de profesores—… una noche movida.

—Bien podés decirlo. —respondió Draco dejándose caer en uno de los cómodos sofás— Cerrá la puerta con llave y con algún encantamiento para más seguridad, no sea que a Umbridge se le ocurra volver para curiosear. Harry hizo como le decía y luego vino a sentarse en la silla de al lado.

—Vení acá. —dijo Draco estirando una mano. Harry lo miró con mediano desconcierto pero le tomó la mano y se le acercó. Draco se lo sentó en la falda— Olvidate de las tensiones y ponete cómodo.

—Esto es raro. —dijo Harry pero siguió las indicaciones y se acurrucó confortablemente sobre Draco y le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro, casi en la misma posición que Cybele pocos minutos antes— ¿Estás seguro de que no estoy aplastándote?

—Si te hace sentir más tranquilo, te puedo decir que Pansy tenía la mala costumbre de sentárseme encima… y ella pesa por lo menos cinco kilos más que vos. —dijo Draco y procedió a lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja.

Harry dejó oír un gruñido y un gemido y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para abrirle a la lengua de Draco franco acceso a su cuello.

—Para serte sincero… la referencia a la cara de caniche estuvo de más. —Draco siguió prodigándole atenciones como si no lo hubiese oído— ¡Oh…Draco… sí… ahí! —giró la cabeza y le buscó la boca con los labios al tiempo que reacomodaba la posición para ponérsele a horcajadas. Draco le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo y avidez, era la mejor forma de relajar las tensiones y de atenuar el shock de las novedades sobre… ¡Cybele!

—¡No podemos! —exclamó separándose— ¡Cybele!

—El encantamiento silenciador que le puse todavía no debe de haberse disipado del todo y creo que Sprout le había puesto otro para relajarla y adormecerla. —dijo Harry— Ya que tenemos la oportunidad, saquémosle el mayor provecho posible. —agregó y se dispuso a reiniciar el beso. Era cierto. No era tan fácil encontrar un lugar con privacidad… y desocupado.

—Bien… ya que lo ponés de esa forma… —dijo Draco alzando una comisura— ¡Sacate la ropa! —lo había dicho como broma, no esperaba que le hiciera caso; si bien muy valiente como todo buen Gryffindor, Harry era muy tímido y remilgado con la desnudez y cosas así. Fue por lo tanto una sorpresa cuando Harry se bajó de su falda y con un rápido movimiento se quitó la remera muy ancha que usaba para dormir.

El torso no era robusto pero sí fibroso. Algo de pelo en el pecho y una estela estrecha de sedosos vellos oscuros que descendía del ombligo y se perdía bajo la cintura del pantalón. Las tetillas estaban erectas en contacto con el aire fresco de la habitación. Y a pesar de que había dibujado una sonrisa desafiante, Draco podía adivinar que el exponerse así lo desazonaba.

—¿Y el resto? —lo instó Draco provocador. La sonrisa altanera de Harry trocose en una expresión de evidente incomodidad.

—De ninguna manera. —protestó Harry y se cruzó de brazos, como Draco respondió con una sonrisa burlona, agregó desafiante— No llevo calzoncillos puestos.

—Cuánta sutileza… —replicó Draco con ojos lascivos— ¿Y siempre vas tan ligero de atuendo cuando salís a investigar "irregularidades"? A las profesoras el sobresalto casi les produjo un ataque.

—Pero no, boludo. —siseó Harry con una sonrisa ladina— Mentí. Es cierto que Hermione puso un encantamiento así en el corredor de la torre de Gryffindor… pero yo puse uno igual en tu puerta para saber si se abre durante la noche. Por eso bajé, pensé que vos podrías estar en problemas o algo así.

—¿O para saber si me escapaba para alguna cita furtiva? —dijo Draco, mucho no le gustaba que lo vigilara de esa forma— ¿No confiás en mí?

—Pero no, tarado. No es eso. —protestó Harry medio enojado— Pero siempre pienso que puede llegar a pasarte algo; mejor prevenir que…

—¡Desnudate ya! —ordenó Draco volviendo a la cuestión previa. Con un Harry Potter a medio vestir delante de sus ojos no valía discutir naderías poco importantes. En realidad, las discusiones era algo habitual entre ellos, la relación nunca había sido, y probablemente nunca llegaría a ser, de las de tipo romántico, llenas de melosas palabras y envueltas en pétalos de rosa… al menos no el 90% del tiempo. Tenían muchos desacuerdo, no por nada eran Gryffindor el uno y Slytherin el otro… pero así y todo, funcionaba igual. Las peleas nunca eran "sangrientas" y los mantenían vivaces. —¡Sacate todo! —lo intimó.

—¡Ni lo pienses!

— _Sacate todo, sacate todo, sacate todo…_ —salmodió Draco moviendo la mano como si tratara de un hechizo.

—¡Está bien! —dijo Harry con firmeza— Ya que tanto insistís… vos lo pediste… —y con movimientos menos decididos que el tono de voz, se bajó los holgados pantalones de correr.

Draco siempre se había preguntado cómo era posible que a alguien se le parara instantáneamente. No creía que fuera verosímil… y sin embargo… la visión del oscuro y crespo vello púbico… cuando quiso acordar la tenía dura como pocas veces antes.

—¡Mierda! —farfulló aturdido, las uñas clavadas en los brazos del sillón— ¡Bello como una deidad!

—Gracias, —dijo Harry haciendo una cortés reverencia— lamento que no haya sido un show más elaborado. Quizá convenga un poco de música la próxima vez.

—La próxima vez… la próxima vez… —repitió Draco, le resultaba imposible articular algo coherente.

—…va a ser en otro lugar que no sea la sala de profesores. —completó Harry y se agachó para recuperar las prendas descartadas.

—Esperá… —dijo Draco poniéndose de pie, se desabrochó rápidamente la toga y se la quitó dejándola caer al suelo descuidadamente. La erección le abultaba impúdicamente los calzoncillos.

—Acordate de que la señora directora puede volver en cualquier momento. Apenas se haya sacado de encima a Umbridge. —advirtió Harry, pero no parecía tener intenciones de volver a vestirse, se limitó a sonreírle con malicia. Draco se le acercó como en trance.

—Bueno… —dijo Draco desabotonándose con torpeza la casaca piyama—…no perdamos más tiempo entonces.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Harry y lo ayudó con los botones. Luego inclinó un poco la cabeza y comenzó a lamerle el pecho desnudo. La lengua jugueteó con una de las tetillas y luego los dientes la mordisquearon apenas. Repitió la misma rutina con la otra. Finalmente se separó un poco y alzando la vista preguntó: —¿Supongo que no estarás sugiriendo que tengamos sexo?

—¿Tus planes son morirte virgen?

—No, pero no quiero que mi primera vez sea en el sillón de Umbridge.

—Oh vamos, Harry. No era mi propósito que… lo hiciéramos en un sillón.

—No, probablemente estabas pensando cogerme sobre la mesa. —dijo Harry con sequedad.

—¿Y si en lugar de buscar objeciones nos dejáramos llevar por el ardor de la pasión?

—Presa del ardor de la pasión podría clavártela y dejarte embarazado.

—Y dicen que el romanticismo ha muerto. —dijo Draco riendo y alzó la varita —Vení. —y Harry se acercó para besarlo. Un beso tierno y apasionado. Saborearon el placer del momento, la sensación placentera del contacto de piel contra piel, la casaca de Draco también cayó al suelo.

Draco se preparó para la explosión de maldiciones y pronunció el encantamiento.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Harry y retrocedió llevándose un mano al vientre.

—Algo tiene que ver con eso.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Un encantamiento que despeja la vía y lubrica.

—Gracias… creo… —masculló Harry— Me parece que se me esfumó un riñón.

Draco se ofendió y le martilleó el pecho con un dedo acusador. —Soy muy cuidadoso y el encantamiento es inocuo. Y tengo mucha práctica.

—Mucha práctica… —repitió Harry con mala cara— Pues te puedo asegurar que la sensación es espantosa. —y su erección mermó.

—Perdón… pero falta otro todavía. —y pronunció otra fórmula.

—¿Y eso qué fue? —preguntó Harry con desconfianza.

—Eso… —empezó a decir Draco al tiempo que lo alzaba en brazos, lo cargaba hasta la mesa y lo depositaba de espaldas en el centro— …es un relajante muscular.

—Ah…

—Ah… —confirmó Draco— Ahora quedate quieto mientras yo… —le estimuló la erección con la boca para que recobrara brío, pero no tenía tiempo para preliminares muy prolongados, estaba demasiado excitado— …termino de prepararte.

—No habías dicho… —dijo Harry abriendo las piernas pero tuvo que hacer una pausa para contener una exclamación, Draco lo había penetrado con dos dedos— …que habías usado un encantamiento para relajar los músculos. —concluyó.

—Uno leve… si usaba uno más potente… mañana podrías tener problemas… de incontinencia.

—Gracias por ser tan consider… ¡ay Dios! —se arqueó sobre la mesa como tocado por una descarga eléctrica— …creo que localizaste la próstata… no me imaginaba que se sintiera así.

—Bueno, al menos parece que conocés los fundamentos de lo que estoy haciendo.

—Deberías ha…bértelo… im…aginado… cuando no salí co…rriendo cuando me… me… ah… oooh… tiste el dedo en el culo.

—Tres dedos, Potter… ¡oh mierda!, no creo que pueda aguantarme mucho más… levantá las piernas y apoyalas sobre mis hombros…

—¡Ayyy! ¡Eso dolió! —se quejó Harry apretando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio. Draco lo había penetrado… y con un poco más de ímpetu del esperado.

—Siempre duele un poco… más cuando sos virgen… —jadeó Draco tratando de contenerse para no moverse mucho— Tratá de quedarte quie… eto… o no vamos a durar nada.

Igual los dos estaban muy embalados… no iba a prolongarse mucho más. Fueron, eso sí unos momentos de vaivén glorioso, Draco se inclinó para besarlo… y la aceleración final.

—Ahhh… Draco… —gimió Harry jadeante y acabó con una explosión de gozo… pudo sentir también los espasmos del cuerpo de Draco que había alcanzado el clímax unos segundos después.

Los dos se tomaron unos instantes para recuperarse.

—Eso fue… ¡Dios! … quizá podrías usar un encantamiento para limpiarnos… creo que me vacié entero… quedamos embadurnados…

Draco murmuró algo y luego se disculpó. —Perdón… hubiese querido durar más…

—Creo que… no hubiese sobrevivido si duraba más… —musitó Harry— Draco… fue…

—…¿pasable?

—¡Espectacular!

—Humm… vos tenés que salir más…

—Bueno sí… quizá no tengo con qué comparar… y quizá no fue perfecto…

—Quizá no estuvo tan mal… pero sólo cinco segundos de perfección.

—Vos te aguantaste un poco más… y para mí fue sublime… porque fue con vos.

—Potter… ¡sos tan maricón! —lo hizo levantar de la mesa y usó la varita para limpiarlo y para limpiarse. Trataba de mostrarse duro pero se le notaba cuán complacido estaba— Va a ser mejor que te vayas…

—Oh, Merlín… —exclamó Harry— Cybele… me había olvidado por completo.

—No te inquietes, sigue durmiendo… o espero que siga durmiendo porque de lo contrario seguro que queda traumatizada de por vida.

oOo

Draco se despertó sobresaltado y masculló un juramento. Habían ido a controlar a Cybele después de… el sexo y se habían quedado charlado en voz baja recostados a los pies de la cama… Harry le había explicado varias cosas sobre Cybele y los muggles que a Draco no le habían quedado del todo claras. Los dos se habían quedado dormidos casi sin darse cuenta. Levantó apenas la cabeza y una mano le tapó la boca.

—No grites. —susurró una voz muy conocida— Si llegaras a gritar cuando quite la mano, mataré a la niña.

Draco asintió apenas, el corazón se le había desbocado.

—¿Cómo te escapaste? —susurró con ira— Y no vayas a hacerle daño a ninguno de los dos.

—Las medidas de seguridad son muy laxas… risibles… pero vos ya me habías mencionado en uno de tus mensajes lo inoperante que era la Orden y lo incompetentes que eran con la seguridad. —Lucius tomó asiento en la cama— Hubo problemas hoy… con Bellatrix…

—Bellatrix… —repitió Draco conteniendo una exclamación— ¿Querés decir que fue ella la que mató a los padres de Cybele?

—Cybele… —murmuró Lucius, se inclinó sobre la nena y le apartó los cabellos para contemplarle el rostro— Ah, sí… tiene mucho de Narcissa. —le acarició suavemente una mejilla. Draco tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar— Y en cuanto a hacerle daño a Harry, nada más lejos de mis propósitos… él es la razón por la que vine.

—¿Qué querés decir? —preguntó Draco tratando de ordenar la confusión en su cabeza— Supongo que no seguirás con la idea de llevar adelante ese puto ritual.

—¿Y perder la oportunidad de transformarme en uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia? —Lucius dejó oír una mezcla de bufido y risa, delineó con un dedo la carita de Cybele— Le dije hoy a Snape todo sobre ella…

—¿Ella?... —preguntó Draco con desconcierto— ¿Le contaste a Snape sobre Cybele?

—De manera indirecta… pero seguramente sabrá llenar la información que falta… con Bellatrix y Sirius en celdas contiguas… los Black parecen destinados a terminar en calabozos subterráneos… incluso Narcissa sentía esa extraña fascinación por la cripta de párvulos…

—Pero… —lo interrumpió Draco— Yo no voy a colaborar… lo que hagas vas a tener que hacerlo por tu cuenta.

Lucius sonrió irónico. —Sí voy a tener ayuda. Harry me va a ayudar. Pero fui yo el que empezó todo esto y seré el que lo lleve a término también.

—¡Voy a gritar pidiendo auxilio! ¡No voy a permitir que le hagas daño a Harry!

—No voy a lastimarlo. —dijo Lucius— Perderá casi todo su poder… al final… será… poco más que un squib. En realidad será mejor para él, el mundo mágico no ha hecho sino abusar de él, yo sé cuán confundido está… me cuenta cosas, me habla de sus inseguridades y de sus angustias… en cierta forma lo voy a liberar, le voy a dar la oportunidad de ser feliz.

—¡No! —protestó Draco casi gritando y miró a los dos durmientes que no se habían movido— ¿Qué usaste?

—Un simple encantamiento de sueño. Nada especial, a lo sumo se sentirán un poco más amodorrados cuando despierten. De todos modos, el que vos hayas establecido una especie de… _arreglo_ con Potter no es razón para que hagas a un lado tus prioridades.

—Las hice a un lado el mismo día que me drogaste y me usaste como un peón. —le espetó Draco.

—Pero vos seguís siendo mi hijo.

—¡No te voy a dejar que le hagas daño a Harry!

—Salvalo, entonces… si te animás… —dijo Lucius— Pero vas a tener que contarle _todo_ , lo involucrado que estabas en todo el plan. Al final vas a tener que elegir entre él y yo.

—Van a darse cuenta de que te escapaste y…

—No te fíes de eso. —dijo Lucius sonriendo— Voy a volver a mi celda sin que nadie se entere y si vos decís algo no te van a creer. Conozco Hogwarts como la palma de mi mano, sobre todo los subsuelos, puedo entrar y salir cuando quiera, sin ser notado y sin dejar rastros.

—Pero…

—Ya no tengo tiempo para más charla… —dijo poniéndose de pie— Tenés una semana para conseguir todo lo necesario para el ritual. Y seguramente no habrá problemas de que Potter venga… siguiéndote a vos.

Draco abrió la boca para protestar pero el hechizo lo alcanzó antes y lo hundió en sueños.

oOo


	46. El baile

**El tigre por la cola II – Costos del servicio**

**Capítulo 21 – El baile**

Algo había oído sobre "el síndrome de la mañana siguiente", _pero esto ya bordea el ridículo_ , pensó Harry. Y ni siquiera era la mañana siguiente, habían pasado varios días.

—¿Hice algo mal? —preguntó Harry por enésima vez. En los últimos días Draco prácticamente no le había prestado atención, estaba constantemente distraído o ensimismado.

—Probablemente. —respondió Draco sin levantar la vista del pergamino— El desplazamiento hacia la izquierda no debe ser tan amplio y va seguido de un giro de muñeca…vos proyectás la varita hacia delante como si quisieras vaciarme un ojo.

—No estaba hablando del encantamiento. —dijo Harry frustrado y depositó la varita sobre la mesa— Lo que quiero decir es que… no me has hablado como corresponde desde…

—…desde la noche que tuvimos sexo en la mesa de la sala de profesores. —dijo Draco enrollando cuidadosamente el folio de pergamino en el que había estado escribiendo.

—¿Por qué no lo decís en voz un poco más alta? — dijo Harry con sequedad y haciendo una mueca— Creo que hay unos alumnos de tercero en aquel rincón que no alcanzaron a oírte.

—No exageres, Potter. —le replicó con brusquedad— Estamos rodeados por una burbuja de privacidad que yo mismo puse.

_Todo se fue al carajo, todo se terminó._ Harry trató de apartar esos mórbidos pensamientos. Draco lo había tratado con frialdad desde _esa noche_ y se negaba a decirle por qué.

Draco se apoyó sobre el respaldo de la silla y se pasó una mano por los cabellos. —Es que estoy preocupado… por lo de Cybele y Bellatrix…

—¿Que tiene que ver una con la otra? —preguntó Harry con desconcierto. Había momentos en que no entendía a su… ¿novio?... ¿Por qué esa obsesión con la nena? Que era encantadora… sí… pero…

—¡Pensá, Potter! —le gritó con aspereza. Demasiada aspereza… Draco se dio cuenta, se sonrojó y atemperó el tono —Tratá de relacionar las cosas…

—Perdón… —dijo Harry avergonzado— ¿Vos querés decir que Bellatrix tuvo que ver con el asesinato de los padres de Cybele?

—Ah… finalmente. Parece que te quedan algunas células grises. Los mortífagos habían actuado muy poco últimamente, Bellatrix se escapó… mataron a los padres de Cybele… y a continuación recrudecieron los ataques… y todos los días se están yendo cinco o seis alumnos porque los padres ya no confían en la seguridad de Hogwarts…

En ese momento hubo una gran conmoción en una de las otras mesas… la de los Gryffindors… Harry levantó la vista y exclamó: —¡Lo logró! ¡Ron lo logró y es un animagus!

Con su habitual máscara inexpresiva, Draco minimizó la hazaña. —Bueno, primero Longbottom y ahora Weasley… y era de esperar la forma… los dos tienen cerebro de aves de corral.

oOo

Estaba vestido con sus mejores ropas y por centésima vez se las alisó para borrar arrugas inexistentes. —¿Me veo bien? —le preguntó con desconfianza al espejo.

—Como el prototipo del Príncipe Azul. —respondió el espejo— Quizá te sentaría mejor el cabello rubio, eso sí… y varios centímetros más de altura no te vendrían mal… y una capa… —Harry se dio por vencido, el encantamiento de Hermione para darle mayor perspectiva al criterio del espejo ya no le parecía una idea tan buena.

—Gracias. —dijo con fastidio y le colgó una toalla encima. Necesitaba una segunda opinión. Salió a la sala común de séptimo, mucho bullicio le llegó desde la sala común, fue hasta la puerta a espiar. Ron estaba por hacer otra demostración de la transformación animagus, estaba encantado con su logro.

—La verdad es que tuve que practicar mucho y fue duro… pero después de la primera vez exitosa… ahora es relativamente fácil. —cerró los ojos, el rostro adquirió una expresión de profunda concentración y unos segundos después cambió… un gallo rojo de lustroso plumaje. Hubo vivas y aplausos. Alcanzó a entreoír la voz de Hermione que se quejaba: —Siempre son sangrepuras… primero Neville, ahora Ron y…

Harry volvió a su habitación, no quería interrumpir el momento de gloria de Ron; que le sacara todo el jugo posible.

Unos minutos después oyó voces en la sala común de séptimo. Eran las de Hermione y Ginny. Estaba a punto de salir…

—¡No quiero hacerlo! —protestó Ginny casi gritando.

—¡Shhh… bajá la voz! —pidió Hermione y siguieron hablando en susurros.

No pudo resistir la tentación y usó el encantamiento que Draco le había enseñado para escuchar a hurtadillas.

—Te repito, es muy poco lo que tenés que hacer. —dijo Hermione— Basta que lo distraigas durante un rato y lo mantengas alejado de la habitación.

—Pero Blaise… —se quejó Ginny— ¿qué si se da cuenta?

—No se va a dar cuenta… y no me digas que te importa tanto… Ginny, vos ya tuviste varios novios… y Blaise no es precisamente el que te conviene… y sabés que difícilmente vayan a durar mucho juntos.

—Pero te vas a meter en territorio Slytherin, pueden descubrirte. —dijo Ginny— Y además… Blaise me gusta… mucho.

—Pero admitilo, tendrías que estar loca si confiaras en él siquiera un ápice. Quiero decir… es el mismo tipo que se escapó cuando empezó a entrar el agua y vos estabas medio atascada en un tubo estrecho.

—¡No seas injusta! ¡Y no es asunto tuyo!

—Pero Harry sí… y tengo que entrar en esa habitación y ésta es la noche ideal. No sé si se me va a presentar otra oportunidad tan conveniente. Draco va a ir con Harry… es preciso que vos alejes a Blaise.

—No me gusta. —porfió Ginny reticente— Pero está bien… lo voy a hacer… únicamente por Harry.

—Es todo lo que necesito. —dijo Hermione con satisfacción.

—Más te vale que no estés equivocándote. —agregó Ginny con un dejo amenazador.

—Ginny, ¡está en juego la vida de Harry! Todos ustedes parecen haberse olvidado de que Draco fue enviado con un propósito… y no sólo para que pusiera en evidencia la ubicación de los cuarteles de la Orden. Harry soñó con Vol… Ya Sabés Quién… planeando una _Ceremonia_ con Lucius. Quizá ustedes se hayan olvidado pero yo no. Y vi a Draco fisgoneando en el depósito del laboratorio de Pociones en dos oportunidades.

—Quizá estaba ordenando o clasificando o algo así.

—Quizá hubiese hecho algo así para Snape… ¿pero para Cho? No me hagas reír…

—Tenés razón. —tuvo que admitir Ginny. —Sigue sin gustarme pero lo voy a hacer… por Harry… es una lástima, justo ahora que las cosas parecían más o menos encaminadas entre ellos.

—Precisamente fue por eso que no se lo dije. —dijo Hermione con tono sombrío— Si estoy equivocada, no va a pasar nada… pero si estoy en lo cierto…

Harry no quiso escuchar más. Fue a tirarse en la cama sin importarle si se le arrugaba la ropa. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír. No _quería_ creer lo que acababa de oír. Se lo tenía merecido por escuchar a escondidas. Pero Hermione _tenía_ que estar equivocada, Draco no podía estar traicionándolo. Decidió ir a hablar con Remus.

oOo

Golpeó a la puerta y esperó con impaciencia tamborileando con un pie sobre el suelo. La espera se le hacía eterna. Volvió a golpear. Snape vino a abrir unos momentos después. Tenía la toga desabrochada y el pecho en parte descubierto. A pesar de su estado de agitación, Harry giró para constatar que no hubiese nadie alrededor.

—¿No debería ser más prudente? —preguntó finalmente con tono admonitorio— Podría haber sido otro y no yo el que golpeaba.

—Un encantamiento de observación. —dijo Snape desdeñoso como siempre— Sabía que era Ud. —retrocedió para abrirle paso y se ajustó la ropa.

Harry se ruborizó. —¿Vine en mal momento? —preguntó cauteloso.

—Ud. nunca brilló por su sentido de la oportunidad.

—Bueno… entonces quizá convenga que… venga en otro momento… cuando Ud. y él… no estén…

Por un segundo un tinte malva coloreó la tez cetrina de Snape. —¡Merlín me asista! Yo no… nosotros no… Estábamos discutiendo… y será mejor que pase, quizá Ud. pueda hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Pasá Harry. —le llegó la voz de Remus desde dentro.

Harry quería hablarle sobre Draco y lo que había oído. Pero era claro que la ocasión no era la ideal.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Harry. Remus se veía muy alterado… y enojado también. Debía de tratarse de algo serio.

—Quizá Ud. pueda hacerlo cambiar de opinión. —dijo Snape— Quiere volver con su manada.

—Es bueno que hayas venido, Harry. —dijo Remus calmándose, ignoró por completo el comentario de Snape— Justamente quería hablarte, voy a estar ausente por un tiempo y quería pedirte que te hicieras cargo de algunas de mis clases, primero y segundo año únicamente. No será por mucho tiempo, unas semanas… y más que nada se trata de que los hagas practicar lo que ya saben y que les enseñes algunos encantamientos defensivos…

—¿¡Volvés con tu manada!? —exclamó Harry— ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Te van a matar!

—Todo lo contrario. —replicó Remus sonriendo apenas— Me respetan y es conveniente que me asegure de ganármelos para nuestro lado.

—No… no te podés ir… ¿y mis clases?

—Con Lucius te está yendo muy bien…

—¡Pero es peligroso para vos!

—Escuchalo al chico. —intervino Snape— Por una vez habla con sensatez. —lo último le había costado un gran esfuerzo decirlo, hizo una cara como si le hubiesen pateado los genitales.

—No, Severus. Ya te dije que no está abierto a discusión.

—¿McGonagall sabe? —preguntó Harry como apelando a un último recurso.

—Fue ella la que lo sugirió. —escupió Snape con disgusto.

—Yo puedo ir a hablar con ella… —ofreció Harry.

—Harry, es mejor que te vayas… ¿o no tenés que ir al baile? Mañana hablamos sobre las clases.

—Pero…

—Ahora tengo que lidiar con Severus. —dijo Remus guiándolo hacia la puerta— Vení a verme mañana a la tarde.

Harry se quedó parado unos segundos frente a la puerta cerrada. No había podido hablarle de lo que quería y encima ahora se había sumado otra situación conflictiva. ¿Acaso las cosas podían ponerse peor?

Lo cierto es que las cosas siempre pueden ponerse peor. Lucius podría escaparse, por ejemplo. Pensó en eso y partió corriendo hacia el lugar del castillo donde mantenían prisionero a Lucius. Llegó al corredor jadeante y espió por la mirilla de la puerta exterior. No había guardias afuera, ni adentro. Y Lucius estaba junto a la reja manteniendo un diálogo animado con… ¡nada menos que Umbridge! ¡Que no tenía por qué estar allí!

Empujó la puerta, que no estaba con cerrojo, y entró. —¿Qué está haciendo Ud. acá? —la increpó con ira— ¿Y dónde están los aurores?

—¿Quién se cree Ud. que es? —replicó ella.

—¿Dónde están los aurores? —vociferó Harry.

—Los despaché… por unos minutos. Sepa que tengo autoridad para hacerlo, como representante del Ministerio…

—¡Váyase ya! —ordenó Harry— ¡Y dígales a los aurores que regresen de inmediato! Justamente hoy voy a tener oportunidad de hablar con gente del Ministerio, no le quepa la menor duda de que los voy a poner al tanto de la pésima forma en que usa su _autoridad_.

Umbridge optó por la huida presurosa. Dejó atrás, caída en el suelo, una cinta rosada, la que siempre llevaba atada como un moño en los cabellos.

—No le conviene denunciarla. —dijo Lucius cuando el escuerzo se hubo ido.

—¿Y por qué no? —preguntó Harry —¿Esto es algo habitual?

—Sí. —respondió Lucius— Pero le puede sacar mayor provecho a la información extorsionándola que denunciándola.

—Una táctica muy Slytherin. ¿Pensé que Ud. tenía mejor gusto?

—Supongo que no pensará que me gusta. Cada cual tiene su precio, en el caso de ella…

—…hombres altos y rubios.

—¿Curioso no? Las mismas preferencias que las suyas. Se lo ve muy elegante esta noche, ropas de gala… ¡ah cierto!... la recepción. El baile en honor a Scrimgeour que reasume su cargo, ¿no es así?

—Sí. —respondió Harry con renuencia.

—Umbridge me estuvo contando. Está muy ofendida porque a ella no la invitaron y a Ud. sí. Tiene Ud. la ropa muy arrugada… ¿qué hizo, se acostó vestido? No puede presentarse así… acérquese, no necesito varita para acomodarle la ropa y borrarle las arrugas.

Harry dudó un instante pero no quería que pensara que lo intimidaba, obedeció y se aproximó a la reja.

Lucius sacó las manos entre los barrotes y empezó a trabajar en el arreglo. —¿Con quién va? —le preguntó, estaban muy próximos, Harry podía sentirle el aliento, no era desagradable… tan parecido al de Draco.

—Eh… con Cho Chang.

—Pero… —dijo Lucius con tono reprobador al tiempo que le alisaba los hombros de la toga— ¿No es que está durmiendo con mi hijo? Y cuando digo durmiendo quiero decir sexo…

—¿Pero Ud. cómo lo supo? —preguntó Harry ruborizándose.

—Hay algo que tiene que saber… —dijo Lucius con tono conspirador bajando la voz hasta un susurro— …los padres nos damos cuenta de esas cosas… o por lo menos yo.

—No puedo llevarlo a él. —dijo Harry, Lucius le había metido la mano debajo de la toga y le estaba estirando la camisa— No creo que el mundo mágico sea tan amplio de miras.

La mano de Lucius se hundió más y le frotó una tetilla, Harry amagó a retroceder.

—No se mueva.

—Su mano…

—Oh, perdón. Pero es que no puedo dejarlo ir así, parece un espantapájaros y no creo que se trate de un baile de disfraces.

—No hace falta que me insulte. —dijo Harry enojado— Ud. debe de estar muy decepcionado porque su gran amigo Fudge no pudo recuperar el poder.

Lucius lo miró muy serio. —Déjeme recordarle que Fudge era ministro cuando me recluyeron en Azkaban. —dijo con voz helada— Y Fudge es un hombre despreciable… con su autorización demasiadas iniquidades se cometían con los prisioneros… ya le conté a Snape todo eso.

—¿Qué fue lo que le contó a Snape?

Los aurores habían regresado.

—Sobre los Black en Azkaban… —respondió Lucius elusivo— Creo que es mejor que se vaya ya o va a llegar tarde.

oOo

—Voy con Cho. —anunció Harry cuando le abrió la puerta; Draco vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca y calzaba las sempiternas botas negras de cuero de dragón. —Sé que vos hubieras querido ir pero no puedo llevarte…

—Date vuelta. —le indicó Draco como si no lo hubiese escuchado— Excelente… temía que te vistieras todo de rojo. Negro con ribetes dorados… muy elegante… ¿quién la eligió?

—Ginny… lo que te decía es que voy con una chica. En el Ministerio habría un escándalo si me vieran entrar con el que resulta ser el que más apoya a Lucius Malfoy…

—¿Cómo que _resulta ser_ …? ¿A qué viene el tiempo presente?

Blaise apareció en ese momento. —¿Van a tener sexo en la puerta? Puede resultar entretenido…

—¡Rajá de acá, Blaise! —le espetó Draco— Vamos a necesitar la habitación por un rato. Andá a buscar a Ginny o algo así.

—¡Pero no vayan a ensuciar las sábanas! —advirtió antes de desaparecer con toda prisa. El balance de poder entre ambos había cambiado.

—Draco… no podemos. —dijo Harry entrando. Era la primera vez que visitaba la habitación de Draco, observó alrededor con vivo interés. No todo era verde como podría haberse esperado, estaba decorada con exquisito buen gusto.

—No te inquietes que no esas no son mis intenciones. —dijo Draco exasperado.

—Acabo de ver a tu padre… besándose con Umbridge.

—Ahh… así es que… —dijo Draco y se interrumpió.

—¿Así es que qué?

—…que se entera de todo lo que pasa. —completó Draco evasivo.

—Yo no sabía que ella tuviera tanta autoridad. —comentó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

—¿A quién le importa? —dijo Draco desestimando la cuestión— Pasemos a lo importante… voy con vos.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Harry desconcertado.

—Fácil. —dijo Draco y levantó algo de la cama— Con esto. —Harry quedó boquiabierto. Era una cadena, dorada. Pero evidentemente no era una cadena para llevar alrededor del cuello, era mucho más larga y tenía una manilla de cuero en un extremo y un collar, también de cuero y con remaches dorados, en el otro.

—No creo que me dejen entrar con un esclavo. —señaló Harry.

—Supongo que no. —dijo Draco esbozando una media sonrisa. Cerró los ojos, se concentró y empezó a cambiar. Segundos después se había transformado en un soberbio galgo de pelaje marrón dorado.

—¡Sos un perro! —exclamó Harry asombrado y alborozado— Genial… ¡y sos un perro hermoso! ¿Y por qué dorado? Yo hubiese esperado uno platinado, más tirando al blanco…

El perro dejó oír un par de ladridos y algunos gruñidos y segundos después Draco recuperó su forma humana. —Tenías que ser vos el que se fijara en un detalle así. —rezongó— Esto que te voy a decir es un secreto, no debés repetírselo a nadie. Ése es el tono natural de mi cabello. Es un secreto familiar, a todo Malfoy se le cambia el tono de los cabellos, apenas nacido y de manera permanente.

—¿Tu mamá tampoco era rubia natural?

—Ella sí. Probablemente algún gen recesivo. Entre los Black predominan netamente los cabellos oscuros, casi negros. ¿Por qué me mirás así? ¿Me brotó un tentáculo de una oreja?

—No, —dijo Harry riendo— ¿vos sabés lo que es un gen recesivo? Hoy me estás dando una sorpresa tras otra.

—Yo estoy incluso más sorprendido de que _vos_ sepas lo que es un gen recesivo. —dijo Draco sonriendo— Y estás tan buen mozo esta noche… Cho es una chica afortunada.

—¿Y por qué no me habías contado que podías transformarte? Y seguramente fue antes que Ron.

—Hace unos días fue la primera vez… Granger ya lo sabía… y sí fue antes que Ron, pero batir a Weasley no es el principal objetivo de mi vida.

—No lo dije con esa intención…

—Bueno, no importa… a la cuestión que nos ocupa; a los invitados se les permite llevar mascotas… sabés, creo que se trata de un rasgo Black… tu padrino también se transformaba en perro.

—Es cierto. —dijo Harry con nostalgia y agarró la cadena que Draco le entregó.

oOo

Mientras bailaba con Cho observaba muy nervioso alrededor. Cho bailaba muy bien y él se dejaba llevar sin poner mucha atención. Cuando había llegado había dejado a Draco con las otras "mascotas" y había entrado al salón con cierta aprensión. De inmediato fue rodeado por una nube de funcionarios aduladores y obsequiosos y de otros idiotas fastidiosos que querían hablar con Harry Potter y fotografiarse con él. Cho no se le desprendió del brazo en ningún momento, vestía una toga casi transparente y debajo algo que podría haberse llamado vestido pero que estaba confeccionado con menos género que un pañuelo.

Más tarde se vio obligado a bailar con la mujer de un funcionario que estuvo todo el tiempo tratando de convencerlo de que fueran al jardín para hacer el amor debajo de un roble. Cuando finalmente pudo sacársela de encima se le acercó un mozo portando una bandeja con bebidas, de inmediato lo reconoció, era Draco… aunque no por el rostro, se había puesto varios encantamientos cosméticos que le cambiaban por completo la apariencia. Alcanzó a agarrar una copa de la bandeja pero no pudo dirigirle la palabra porque en ese momento Cho se materializó a su lado y lo tomó nuevamente del brazo.

—Harry, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, claro. —respondió Harry automáticamente, pero sus ojos seguían mirando hacia otro lado tratando de reubicar al mozo que parecía haberse esfumado.

—Te ves distraído. —dijo Cho acariciándole el brazo— ¿Querés que salgamos a tomar un poco de aire fresco? Hay un…

—…roble…

—¡¿Cómo?! —preguntó Cho desconcertada.

—No… nada… ¿no te parece que debe de hacer mucho frío afuera? Ya falta poco para Navidad… pronto va a empezar a nevar… —hizo una pausa— Navidad… y no compré regalos para nadie todavía.

—Oh… —dijo Cho conduciéndolo hacia uno de los extremos— ¿Y tenés una lista en mente?

—La usual. —dijo Harry girando la cabeza, alcanzó a divisar a Scrimgeour que probablemente lo estaba buscando, se agachó un poco— Ya sabés… Ron y todos los Weasley, Hermione… y Draco… —era una forma indirecta de recordarle que olvidara toda esperanza— …Lupin, Sna… otro amigo, Hagrid… hace tanto que no voy a visitarlo… y…

—¿Y yo estoy en la lista?

—No. —respondió Harry con brusquedad— Yo no… —se interrumpió porque notó que los ojos se le humedecían— Mirá, no…

—Oh perdón… —dijo ella tratando de no pestañear para que no se le corriera el rimel— …dame un minuto… —dijo y corrió hacia una de las puertas ventana que daban al jardín. Harry la siguió, se sentía muy mal, había reaccionado tan poco caballeroso. No había querido hacerla llorar, pero el llanto era una especialidad de Cho. No sabía si ella estaba fingiendo pero era una grosería no ir detrás de ella para consolarla.

La encontró gimiendo y sollozando a moco limpio en la terraza exterior.

—Cho… —dijo tentativamente— Perdón…

—Nunca tuve la más mínima oportunidad con vos… ¿no es así?

—En tercero y cuarto año te puedo asegurar que sí… pero nuestros intereses cambian… y todos maduramos.

—Oí rumores… de que estás con Malfoy… ese… despreciable… —soltó un dramático sollozo.

—La forma en que yo viva mi vida…

—¡Oh no…! —se lamentó Cho y alzó los ojos avergonzados— No era mi intención criticar tus preferencias… pero Malfoy… se burla de mí… me cuesta mucho preparar y dar las clases y él…

—Pero puede ser muy amable también… —dijo Harry a la defensiva.

—Creo que metí la pata… con vos… —dijo ella tratando de dibujar una sonrisa echándose la culpa— …mirame, no hago más que llorar cada vez que salimos… y me muestro celosa… pero esta vez creo que razón no me falta.

Harry se sentía espantosamente culpable. —Cho… —dijo titubeante, _acá voy de nuevo, mostrando lástima por gente que no se la merece_ — Volvamos a entrar… te vas a resfriar con ese… _proyecto de vestido…_ estás muy desabrigada. — _prácticamente sueno como la señora Weasley, no me vendría mal hacerme ver por un psiquiatra._

—Estoy bien. —dijo ella negando con la cabeza— Vos volvé…

—Vení conmigo. —insistió él poniéndole el brazo alrededor de los hombros.

—¿Más champagne, señor? —preguntó una voz fría que le llegó desde atrás.

Giró para decirle al mozo que se fuera… era Draco. —Cho… te espero adentro. —dijo; y antes de que ella pudiera replicar nada, partió empujando al mozo delante de él.

—Estaba preocupado por vos, ¿cómo te fue?

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que era yo? —preguntó Draco.

—Las botas.

—¡Maldición! No podía ir a comprar calzado barato, habría sido un bochorno…

—Me tenías preocupado. —repitió Harry y lo llevó detrás de un cortinado, no podía dejarse ver hablando demasiado tiempo con un mozo del servicio.

—No fue la impresión que me dio… parecías que ibas a besarla…

—Ella estaba afligida. —explicó Harry con paciencia.

—Parece que vos tenés un talento especial para hacerla llorar.

—Para serte sincero… razón no te falta.

—Basta que te deje un rato solo para que al minuto siguiente ya tengas a una chica en brazos y dispuesto a…

—¿Pudiste acceder a las oficinas ministeriales? —lo interrumpió Harry.

—Fue fácil. —respondió Draco con una sonrisa ladina— Todo el mundo está en este salón hoy. Me birlé un pase en el guardarropa, de uno de los abrigos.

—¿No te controlaron por magia?

—Les dije que me había olvidado algo en la oficina. Esta noche prácticamente todos se han puesto encantamientos cosméticos. Y también me llevé tu invitación para que me dejaran entrar al regresar.

—¿Qué era lo que estabas buscando?

—Datos sobre los padres de Cybele. En la escuela sólo figuraban los padres adoptivos.

—¿Y pudiste descubrir algo más?

—Cybele es una Black.

—¿De quién es hija? —preguntó Harry con aprensión.

Draco hizo una mueca y desvió la vista. —Esto no te va a gustar…

—Decímelo igual.

—Bellatrix Lestrange es la que figura como su madre.

—¿¡Qué!?... ¡esa yegua?

—Pero eso no es todo…

—¿Qué puede ser peor que eso?

—El padre…

—…Lestrange…

—No… el que figura como padre es… Sirius Black.

Harry sintió que las piernas no le respondían, de golpe parecían habérsele vuelto de gelatina… y lo atacó un mareo… retrocedió tambaleante y se chocó con uno de los invitados. Se dio vuelta para pedirle disculpas pero el hombre estaba concentrado en otra cosa, en el centro del salón… alguien acababa de hacer un anuncio y se había desatado una conmoción.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió consternado.

El hombre se volvió para mirarlo, parecía tan aturdido como él. —Están atacando Hogwarts.

oOo


	47. Algunas explicaciones

**El tigre por la cola II – Costos del servicio**

**Capítulo 22 – Algunas explicaciones**

Perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas, rodó por el suelo para esquivar una maldición, volvió a ponerse de pie y tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para que el siguiente haz no lo alcanzara. El suelo se sacudió y cayó una vez más lastimándose dolorosamente la barbilla.

—¡Mierda! —chilló y trató de escabullirse desplazándose en cuatro patas, ¡al diablo la dignidad! Hubiese preferido quedarse sobre el suelo para recuperarse del daño pero estaba inmerso en una batalla. Aurores, profesores y mortífagos corrían a su alrededor blandiendo las varitas y disparando hechizos a granel.

Nadie mejor que Potter para saltar justo en lo más fragoroso del combate. Aunque quizá no era justo echarle toda la culpa a Harry. Tras haber oído la noticia del ataque a la escuela habían aparicionado sin demora, en realidad Potter lo había aparicionado adosado para dejar el rastro de un único desaparicionamiento en el Ministerio. Por el lado positivo, al menos los intentos de Chang para seducir a Potter habían quedado truncos. Y Potter se había materializado en el centro de la vorágine bélica.

Casi de inmediato tuvieron que separarse. Bueno, Potter sabía cuidarse y la suerte siempre parecía de su lado, seguramente podría arreglárselas… y sólo lo atacarían los de un lado. En cambio, el hijo de un mortífago atrapado en el fuego cruzado era el blanco ideal para los luchadores de ambos bandos.

Buscó reparo escondiéndose entre unos arbustos, con tanta mala suerte que fue atrapado por una enredadera agresiva que se resistía a soltarlo. Forcejeó para liberarse pero era peor, cuanto más se movía más aprisionado quedaba. Trató de no entrar en pánico, mal iba a poder defenderse, no podía mover las manos, ni siquiera abrir la boca y la puta planta parecía empecinada en estrangularlo.

Oyó pasos de alguien que se aproximaba.

— _Lumos._ —pronunció la recién llegada, la enredadera perdió brío de inmediato, la luz la debilitaba.

—Grang… Hermione… —exclamó aliviado— Me asust… me sobresaltaste.

—Te vi de lejos. —dijo ella y murmuró otro encantamiento, la planta se replegó— ¿Estás bien?

—Creo que sí. —contestó, la barbilla le sangraba… ¡oh, bueno!, siempre había sido demasiado puntiaguda en una de ésas y hasta se redondeaba un poco.

—¿Dónde está Harry?

—Nos separamos al llegar. —respondió Draco quitándose los restos de la enredadera.

—Nos están atacando. —dijo ella dando saltitos impacientes.

—Decime algo que yo no sepa. —dijo Draco irritado.

—Me vino la menstruación. —gorjeó ella.

—Algo que yo no sepa y que _me interese_ saber. —al parecer con tanta magia oscura alrededor había sufrido otra recaída. Algún día iban tener que contarle exactamente qué era lo que había pasado.

—Bueno, vos preguntaste. —se justificó ella, en ese instante se acercó alguien más.

—Weaselette. ¿Ustedes dos no deberían estar adentro a resguardo? —empezaron a oírse "pops", llegaban más aurores. Todo parecía indicar que la batalla no demoraría en resolverse.

—Alguien atacó a los alumnos de primero. —le informó la Weaselette, Draco notó que tenía la cara salpicada de sangre— Atacaron justo después de cenar, algunos alumnos no habían vuelto a sus Casas, se produjo un tremendo lío, casi todos entraron en pánico, hubo algunos que trataron de escapar hacia el exterior, una Ravenclaw de segundo…

Parecía estar desvariando, Draco se impacientó. —¿Y ahora cómo están las cosas? —preguntó interrumpiéndola.

—Por suerte no son demasiados. De hecho no sé por que atacaron siendo tan pocos, era claro que los iban a reducir… la situación ya está más o menos bajo control y con estos refuerzos…

—Vení… —dijo Granger y lo agarró del brazo.

—¿Adónde me llevás? ¿Y qué de Harry?

—Ron fue a buscarlo… y Remus… y Snape.

Draco se tranquilizó un poco. —¿Dijiste que habían atacado a alumnos de primero? —le preguntó a la Weaselette— ¿De qué Casa?

—Slytherin… lo siento, Draco… dos de ellos estaban malheridos, se los llevamos a madame Pomfrey pero no sabemos cómo siguen.

Draco suspiró… no era que no lo preocuparan los heridos, pero era mejor que no fueran Hufflepuffs, si algo le hubiese pasado a Cybele…

—¿Y Cybele? ¿Está bien?

—Ella… no… yo… —Granger balbuceaba otra vez— …creo… que no le pasó nada.

—Tiene que haber sido Bellatrix. —dijo Draco y empezó a correr hacia el castillo— Debe de haber venido por ella… y pensó que estaría en Slytherin.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Bellatrix con Cybele? —preguntó la Weaselette corriendo a su lado. Hermione venía un poco más atrás.

—Ella es… —titubeó un instante pero prosiguió, Potter igual se lo iba a contar—…su madre… ¡y recién nos enteramos hoy! —se apresuró a aclarar antes de que las Gryffindors entraran en cólera por haberles estado ocultando información.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo Granger con un tono muy extraño de voz— ¡Por este lado! —indicó señalando hacia una puerta lateral que llevaba a una vieja aula de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas que tenía entrada independiente. Desde que Hagrid se había hecho cargo de la materia, se había dejado de usar, él prefería dar las lecciones al aire libre y cuando era necesario usaba la cabaña para las clases. El aula estaba abandonada y en muy mal estado.

Apenas entró sus instintos de Slytherin le advirtieron del peligro, las chicas se habían estado comportando muy raro y eso de hacerlo entrar por una puerta lateral… no tuvo tiempo para pensar mucho más, sin embargo; el hechizo lo alcanzó en la espalda, lo empujó y quedó inmovilizado contra la pared.

Trató de girar la cabeza para protestar y en ese momento vio que entraba Harry. —¡Potter!... menos mal… tus amigas me…

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Harry evaluando rápidamente la escena, con un simple movimiento de la mano liberó a Draco y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Ginny.

—Harry… —dijo Hermione con voz muy suave.

—No hace falta que me recuerden cómo me llamo. —procedió a usar varios encantamientos de curación sobre Draco— ¿Supongo que esto debe de tener que ver con tu incursión de esta tarde en Slytherin?

—Vos sabías… —dijo Granger desconcertada.

—Las escuché cuando hablaban. —se volvió hacia Draco— Y te lo hubiese dicho… pero vos me estás ocultando cosas. —le tendió la varita.

—¡Harry, no! —gritó Granger alzando la varita— ¡No se la devuelvas! Podría…

—¿Así de malo, eh? —preguntó Harry. Ginny también había alzado la varita— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que hizo Draco esta vez?

—¡Yo no hice nada! —se defendió.

—Harry, volvé a atarlo… —rogó Granger.

—El _bondage_ no es lo mío. —señaló Draco.

—Reconocelo, Malfoy. —dijo la Weaselette con voz fría y calma— No somos estúpidas.

—¿Tengo que reconocer que no son estúpidas? —preguntó Draco con ironía.

—No, sólo el hecho de que no podés engañarnos a todos de manera indefinida. —dijo Granger tomando asiento en una silla algo destartalada — No planeábamos capturarte hoy mismo… pero se dio la oportunidad y…

—¡Yo no tuve nada que ver con el ataque a la escuela!

—Es cierto. —dijo Harry apoyándose contra la pared y cruzándose de brazos— Puedo confirmarlo.

—No estamos diciendo que hayas tenido que ver. —aclaró Ginny.

—¿De qué me acusan entonces? —gritó frustrado.

—Vos lo sabés muy bien. —siseó Ginny— ¿Qué planeábamos hacer después? —preguntó volviéndose hacia Granger— ¿Dejarlo ir?

—No conviene que hable… podría contárselo a alguien…

—¡¿Qué?! —aulló Draco— ¿Planean decapitarme y ocultar el cadáver? ¿Van a usar Obliviate?

—Por supuesto que nadie te va a ser daño. —lo tranquilizó Harry, pero hasta allí llegó su intervención por el momento.

—Sí, —dijo Granger— podés quedarte tranquilo. Y tenés suerte de que Ron no esté al tanto, si él supiera la mitad de lo que nosotros sabemos… suele extralimitarse cuando se trata de defender a Harry de los ataques de magos oscuros.

—No tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando. —insistió Draco— Y hay mortífagos atacando la escuela…

—Creo que la situación ya está bajo control. —dijo Hermione con una mueca.

—Seguramente me estarán buscando entonces, soy el prefecto mayor. —les recordó Draco.

—Todos saben que no te distinguís por tu arrojo. —replicó Ginny— Van a ir a buscarte debajo de la cama… cuando no te encuentren concluirán que huiste apenas se empezó a poner difícil…

—Eso estuvo de más. —la amonestó Harry con tono autoritario. Ginny se ruborizó y cerró la boca.

—Heriste mis sentimientos. —dijo Draco con tono de fingida ofensa— Ahora déjenme ir a… —se interrumpió, Granger acababa de sacar un libro de la cartera— ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—De tu habitación.

—¡Voy a matar a Blaise!

—Oh… —intervino la Weaselette— …puedo asegurarte que él no tuvo nada que ver.

—¿Lo mantuviste entretenido dejándolo que te metiera mano debajo de la pollera? —dijo Draco tratando de pensar la mejor forma de escapar del aprieto. Transformarse en perro no le iba servir de mucho y atacarlos a mordiscos no era una opción— Podrían expulsarte, Granger, meterse a hurtadillas en la habitación del prefecto mayor es una falta grave.

—No soy yo la que ha incursionado en Artes Oscuras. —respondió ella alzando el libro— ¿Cómo pensás explicar esto?

—No sé qué querés que te diga. Sí, es cierto… es un libro cuestionable… que estaba en mi poder… pero no veo que sea razón para atacarme y matarme.

—Ya veremos… —dijo la Weaselette— ¿De qué es el libro?

—Es sobre transferencia de poder… prácticamente todo el poder mágico de una persona a otra…

—Yo había oído algo de eso… —dijo Ginny con gesto reflexivo— Tenía entendido que los dos individuos implicados debían de ser vírgenes. No creo que se pueda aplicar a Ya Sabés Quién, salvo que toda su vida se haya entretenido solo… o jugueteando con Nagini.

—No era preciso que evocaras una imagen así. —protestó Draco estremeciéndose.

—El libro dice… —intercaló Granger— …que sólo es necesario que uno de los dos sea virgen.

—Entonces Potter no tiene de qué preocuparse. —señaló Draco con suficiencia— Ya nos ocupamos de eso.

—¡Ustedes no…! —exclamó Granger.

—Sí. —ratificó Draco con tono altanero. —Acá en la escuela, hace unos días… mal puedo haber tenido las perversas intenciones que me atribuís si lo salvé de sufrir las consecuencias de un ritual oscuro que precisa de una víctima virgen. —desvió los ojos hacia Potter que seguía en silencio pero se había puesto de color remolacha… sin embargo no bajó la vista… le sostuvo la mirada a los tres.

—Pero hay algo más que seguís callándote. —insistió Granger— Es tu oportunidad de decírnoslo y probarnos que no tenés intenciones ocultas. Porque te puedo asegurar que yo voy terminar descubriéndolo, nadie mejor que yo cuando se trata de investigar. Harry tuvo un sueño… una visión, de tu padre y Vol… Ya Sabés Quién… y yo voy a…

—Granger… —la interrumpió Draco— Ha habido un ataque y me necesitan… no tengo tiempo para… Cybele…

—Dejalo ir, Hermione. —intervino Ginny— Creo que…

—No todavía. —la cortó Granger, los ojos se le encendieron como si de repente se le hubiese ocurrido otra idea— Harry es excelente en Legilimencia. Creo que le puede interesar mucho leerte la mente, si no lo hizo hasta ahora fue porque…

—Y tampoco lo voy a hacer ahora. —dijo Harry con voz muy suave— Hermione creo que te estás propasando. Draco tiene derecho a su privacidad. No voy a hacer lo mismo que Snape.

—Harry… es para salvarnos a todos de…

—No voy a sondearle la mente. —repitió Harry con determinación— Y sugiero que vayamos ya al Gran Salón. Deben de estar muy preocupados buscándonos.

—El año pasado estabas desesperado por saber lo que pensaba. —le recordó Granger— Harry, no podés confiar en él… —se interrumpió y por la forma en que entrecerró los ojos fue evidente que se le había ocurrido otra táctica. Se puso de pie, caminó hasta Harry y le susurró algo al oído. Draco los observó nervioso, no le gustaba nada el cariz que tomaba el asunto.

—Yo… —dijo Potter dubitativo y luego asintió brevemente— Lo siento Draco pero voy a tener que mirar en tu mente, Hermione acaba de presentarme un argumento muy convincente y creo que tiene razón. Lo lamento realmente, pero creo que no hay otra forma. No quiero hacerlo, sin embargo, preferiría que vos nos contaras todo lo que sabés sin tener que forzarte de ningún modo.

—¿Y desde cuando sos tan bueno en Legilimencia? —inquirió Draco con desconfianza— Requiere años de práctica lograr destreza en una ciencia tan compleja.

—¿Te acordás de todas esas clases de recuperación con Snape en sexto año? Y este año, todos esos días que no estuve en la escuela… —dijo Potter alzando apenas la barbilla— Soy bueno, incluso Snape lo dice, y ya sabés que Snape no dispensa elogios con prodigalidad.

Draco se rindió, era mejor que se lo contara. Sí Potter le leía la mente iba a poder ver otras muchas cosas… que Draco no quería que viera.

—Está bien… pero será mejor que todos tomen asiento.

—Humm… —dijo Potter— Parece que va a ser muy largo… o muy malo.

oOo

—Repasemos todo otra vez. —dijo Hermione con tono didáctico— La razón por la que Ya Sabés Quién puede incursionar en la mente de Harry es porque existe una conexión entre ellos. Conexión que se estableció cuando usó la sangre de Harry para crearse un nuevo cuerpo.

—La conexión ya existía. —precisó Draco— Se estableció cuando la Maldición Mortal rebotó. Pero se volvió mucho más sólida cuando usó la sangre de Harry. Y es por eso que puede incursionar en la mente de Harry de vez en cuando, no porque Harry sea un horcrux.

—Entonces… —dijo Harry lentamente sin mostrar en la expresión el torbellino de emociones que se agitaban en su interior— Tu padre descubrió que era posible la transferencia de poder entre dos individuos conectados de esa forma y el plan es transferirle a Voldemort mis poderes. Y ulteriormente a él… —no había podido quedarse sentado, la información lo había puesto ansioso, caminaba alrededor del aula mientras hablaba.

—Es la Marca Oscura, ¿no? —conjeturó Granger— La que establece un vínculo entre Voldemort y los mortífagos. Y tu padre piensa aprovecharse de _esa_ conexión para finalmente quedarse con los poderes de los dos, los de Voldemort y los de Harry.

—¿Y no le bastaría con los poderes de uno? —preguntó Ginny.

—No, el que quedara se volvería contra él. Lucius lo sabe y por eso quiere hacerse con el poder de ambos. Y además… el poder de dos es mayor que el de uno solo.

—Pero, ¿y qué con la cuestión del sacrificio voluntario? —cuestionó Ginny.

—Hay un matiz que debe quedar claro, el ritual no requiere una víctima voluntaria, basta con que el ingreso al círculo sea voluntario.

—Ya entendí. —dijo Harry y volvió a sentarse, al lado de Draco, muy cerca, tan cerca que los hombros y los muslos se tocaban. Draco respiró aliviado, al parecer Potter no lo iba a destripar a hechizos, distraídamente incrementó el contacto entre ambos. Le hubiese gustado abrazarlo… pero sabía que a Harry no le gustaban las demostraciones de afecto cuando había gente alrededor.

—Así que vos viniste a mi casa para capturar a uno de nosotros. —dijo Ginny— Vos sabías que Harry iría _voluntariamente_ a rescatar a cualquiera que te hubieses llevado.

—Sí, así era… pero el plan no resultó. —dijo Draco— El ritual demanda además varias otras cosas, la sangre de un amigo sangrepura, varias plantas raras y otros ingredientes. El plan de mi padre era poder ubicarme… a través del bebé… para poder secuestrar a alguno de ustedes.

—Y tu padre está acá ahora… —dijo Harry— …y supongo que sigue teniendo la intención de llevar a cabo su plan.

—No estoy seguro. —dijo Draco renuente a delatar abiertamente a su padre— No creo que haya tenido nada que ver con este ataque. —Lucius era un hijo de puta pero la lealtad familiar era una fuerza poderosísima, un atavismo que llevaba en la sangre que lo compelía casi como un Voto Inquebrantable.

—¿Hay algo que todavía te estás callando? —preguntó Potter de improviso— Vos sabés muy bien que deberías habernos contado todo esto mucho antes. Yo no podía dormir convencido de que tenía un pedazo de ese… maníaco metido en mí… y vos sabías la verdad todo el tiempo y no dijiste nada.

Draco tragó ostensiblemente, ya no se sentía nada cómodo teniéndolo tan cerca, podía percibir las ondas de ira que emanaba.

—Mirá, Potter… —dijo volviéndose hacia él con las manos en gesto de ruego— Es mi padre… pérfido, traidor y desalmado… pero es toda la familia que me queda…

Un hechizo explotó en ese momento, toda el aula se sacudió. Las chicas que estaban de pie fueron azotadas violentamente contra la pared, ellos dos se desplomaron al suelo y quedaron enredados.

—Seguramente no quisiste decir algo así. —punteó una voz conocida que los hizo estremecer a todos— Te estás olvidando de tu adorada tía.

—¡Usted! —bramó Potter poniéndose de pie de inmediato con la varita en alto.

—Potter. —dijo Bellatrix con una carcajada nerviosa— Me sorprende mucho encontrarte acá en tan amistoso e íntimo contacto con mi querido sobrino.

—¡Fue Ud la que dirigió el ataque! —exclamó Granger tratando de sentarse al tiempo que tanteaba el suelo para recuperar la varita— ¿Qué vino a hacer acá?

—Vine a buscar lo que es mío. —se desplazó un poco y dejó a la vista la figura diminuta y aterrada de Cybele en camisón y pantuflas— Pasé a buscar a mi hija.

—¡Su hija…! —exclamó Ginny, tenía la varita en alto pero no se animó a lanzar ningún hechizo porque Cybele se interponía. —¡No se la puede llevar…!

—¿Y por qué no? —preguntó Bellatrix con voz helada usando a Cybele como escudo— Ábranme paso ya, tengo que salir. Seguramente no querrán que nadie salga lastimado.

—Ella no es sólo de Ud. —dijo Potter en voz alta— Es hija de Sirius también. —Ginny dejó oír una exclamación.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo Bellatrix con suspicacia— Lo cierto es que no me acuerdo… pero Sirius está muerto… ¡yo lo maté! —agarró a Cybele y se la acercó más, soltó una risa demencial —Maté a tu papito, espero que no te importe demasiado, cariñito.

—¡Suéltela! —chilló Ginny.

—No es que no la quiera. —dijo Bellatrix al tiempo que le acertaba a Hermione con un _Expeliarmus_ — Nunca me gustaron los sangresucia y ésta en particular siempre me cayó pésimo. —apuntó a Ginny mientras seguía balbuceando incoherencias y musitando divagaciones. No por ello resultaba menos peligrosa. —Y durante mucho tiempo no supe nada de ella… pero Severus me devolvió los recuerdos… me liberó la mente… ahora me acuerdo…

—La tuviste en la prisión. —dijo Draco poniéndose de pie lentamente. Había perdido la varita en la caída. Bellatrix se previno y apuntó la varita al cuello de Cybele. Y le hizo un pequeño corte a modo de advertencia. La nena se sacudió tratando de liberarse, la sangre le había empezado a correr y le estaba manchando el camisón celeste. —Ahora quiero que todos dejen caer las varitas. —dijo con tono fingidamente amable— Quiero a mi hija viva… pero algo lastimada me sirve igual.

Draco rogaba que a Potter no se le ocurriera hacer alguna locura, Bellatrix estaba como una cabra y era capaz de cualquier cosa. Potter, sin embargo había permanecido callado y sin moverse. Finalmente dejó caer la varita según le había indicado. —¿Dice Ud. que no se acordaba de haberla tenido en prisión? ¿Y que recién ahora pudo recordar gracias a la poción de Snape?

—Podríamos decir que así fue. —dijo Bellatrix enfilando hacia la puerta exterior. —No es que me haya olvidado, alguien me borró los recuerdos… Ustedes no pueden siquiera imaginarse todo lo que nos hacían… Fudge es una bestia… y con ideas delirantes de procrear toda una nueva raza de magos sangrepura… ¿pueden concebir un despropósito tal…? Emparejarme con Sirius… con razón ésta terminó en Hufflepuff…

Draco trató de buscar alguna forma de distraerla. —Hufflepuff… —repitió con una risita— Pero tiíta, creo que una vez me contaron que hubo otro miembro de la familia que terminó en Hufflepuff…

Ella se detuvo y respondió crispada. —¡No en los años que llevo vividos! —proclamó con una risa ronca.

—Procrear una nueva raza… —repitió Granger.

—Una raza de magos tan pura que superaría a todos los magos. —dijo Bellatrix— Yo hubiese preferido a Rudolph… pero lo cierto es que él como mago deja mucho que desear. Yo ni sabía con quién me habían puesto, me habían vendado los ojos. Supongo que cuanta menos información tiene una… menos tienen que borrar… y con Sirius deben de haber usado Imperius…

—Sabés… —dijo Draco con tono dialogal— Quizá te convenga dejarla acá, una nena no hará más que fastidiarte…

—Con todo el trabajo que me costó localizar y matar a sus padres muggle…

Cybele dejó oír un sollozo. Draco hizo una mueca, pero al menos era una señal de que la nena no estaba catatónica.

—¡Basta de cháchara! —rugió Bellatrix dándose cuenta de que estaban haciéndole perder tiempo— ¡Salgan del paso! ¡Y vos no te muevas! —le gritó a Ginny que disimuladamente intentaba recuperar la varita.

—¡Levicorpus! —murmuró Harry aprovechándose de la distracción; Bellatrix fue alzada en vilo y quedó colgando del techo cabeza abajo. La movida la había descolocado pero se recuperó enseguida y abrió la boca para contraatacar… pero no alcanzó a pronunciar nada, otro hechizo le impactó antes… _¡Stupefy!_

—¡Longbottom! —exclamó Draco asombrado.

—Vi cuando agarró a la nena… —dijo Longbottom con voz vacilante—…y la seguí… estuve todo el tiempo en la puerta mientras hablaba con ustedes… pero no pude… no pude…

Draco se acercó rápidamente a Cybele que se había desplomado al suelo.

—Quería matarla… —prosiguió Longbottom con lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas— …quería matarla… pero no pude…

—Excelente, Neville. —dijo Ginny— Los aurores se ocuparán de ella. Si la matabas… te hubiese puesto a su mismo nivel… vos sos mucho mejor que ella.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Harry mientras las chicas se ocupaban de amarrar a Bellatrix.

—¿Por qué no usaste el hechizo de entrada? —le espetó Draco dándose vuelta enojado— ¡Nos hubieses ahorrado a todos una larga agonía y Cybele no hubiese tenido que escuchar los horrores de Bellatrix!

—Hice lo mismo que vos. —replicó Harry con calma— Esperé el momento propicio para mostrar mis cartas… podría afirmar que aprendí la técnica del mejor de los maestros.

oOo

—¿Estás enojado conmigo? —le preguntó Draco cuando entraron al palco vacío.

—Yo tendría que preguntarte lo mismo. —dijo Harry.

—Yo… no estoy enojado. —Draco decidió que era mejor pasar a otro tema— ¿Así que a Grimmauld Place…?

—¿Qué otra opción nos queda? —dijo Harry haciendo una mueca de disgusto— Quiero decir… la escuela va a cerrar y…

—Hey… no te pongas mal. —dijo Draco pasándole un brazo por sobre los hombros— Vas a estar conmigo… y con Cybele.

—¿Ella viene con nosotros?

—Sí, ya hablé con la señora Weasley al respecto… y además Grimmauld Place es también su casa.

—En eso estuve pensando, —dijo Potter— transferirle la herencia de Sirius.

—En el mundo sangrepura puede originar muchos problemas que el patrimonio quede a cargo de una mujer. —le advirtió Draco— Pero vos podrías adoptarla como pupila…

—Las chicas me pidieron que te trasmitiera sus disculpas. —dijo Harry cambiando de tema, probablemente quería pensar sobre el asunto antes de animarse a una respuesta.

—Nunca se lo voy a perdonar… no importa lo que digan o hagan…

—Hermione empezó a investigar alguna forma legal para que puedas disponer libremente de tu patrimonio…

—Oh bueno… —dijo Draco reconsiderándolo— Quizá no es para tanto… y nadie salió lastimado. ¿Realmente estabas decido a meterte en mi mente?

—Pero no… —respondió Harry riendo— Snape dice que yo no podría ni leerle la mente a una lombriz… de una persona, ¡ni hablar!

—Muy Slytherin de tu parte, Potter. —admitió Draco resentido.

Harry volvió a reír y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Draco respondió gustoso y se envolvieron en un abrazo. Comenzaron a desabrocharse las togas pero el banco no era el lugar más cómodo para una actividad de ese tipo.

Draco perdió la paciencia, se puso de pie y sacó la varita. Transfiguró el banco en una especie de catre que resultaba mucho más apropiado.

Recostate y distendete. —le indicó— Dejame que yo haga todo el trabajo. —dijo y le abrió la toga.

Empezó con caricias muy leves, con los dedos solamente y luego las fue intensificando; besos suaves y lánguidos en el cuello y en los hombros alternando con fugaces lamidas y los rubios cabellos sueltos peinando tentadoramente la piel… Harry se retorcía placenteramente. Animado por el éxito inicial se aventuró más abajo. Los labios y la lengua fueron descendiendo por el centro del pecho y ocasionalmente se desviaban hacia los costados hasta casi tocar las tetillas que ya estaban erectas. Harry dejó oír algunos gemidos de protesta e intentó sentarse. Draco se lo impidió y le dio un par de mordiscos admonitorios. Harry contuvo una exclamación y arqueó la espalda. Las manos se sumaron con caricias espiralazas alrededor de las tetillas amagando alcanzarlas pero sin tocarlas nunca… nuevos gemidos de protesta.

—Quedate quieto o me voy a ver obligado a atarte.

Siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a los pantalones que abultaban de manera impresionante en la entrepierna. Draco suspiró y tuvo que acomodarse su propia erección que se quejaba inquieta atrapada en sus pantalones. Por un segundo se le ocurrió que podía tratar de desabrocharle la bragueta con los dientes, pero descartó de inmediato la idea por ridícula. La desabotonó con destreza con una sola mano, mientras con la otra seguía acariciándole el pecho. Notó con sorpresa que, para variar, Harry llevaba calzoncillos puestos. Y había una mancha húmeda donde protruía la punta.

Gruñó de excitación, lamió por encima el género empapado sintiendo debajo la dureza y el calor. Había algo de muy erótico en ese acto de excitarlo a través de la tela, quizá más ardiente que haciéndolo directamente. Fue delineando con los labios toda la longitud que permanecía oculta… y Harry respondía poniéndose muy tenso por momentos… jadeando y gimiendo… —Podés tocarme. —pidió con voz ronca de excitación— Que sea ida y vuelta…

Sus últimas palabras actuaron como un detonante. Harry abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe… tan repentinamente que lo hizo caer hacia atrás. —¡Eso es, Draco! ¡Ida y vuelta! ¡Draco, necesitamos a tu padre!

—¡¿De qué carajo estás hablado?! —replicó Draco muy exasperado— Lo trasladaron a una prisión de extrema seguridad.

—¡No! —dijo Harry ayudándolo a levantarse, los ojos rebosaban una excitación que no tenía nada que ver con el sexo— Necesitamos a tu padre para que nos cuente más sobre la Ceremonia. Puede funcionar en los dos sentidos, ¿no? Si Voldemort puede quitarme mis poderes… yo puedo quitarle los de él.

—Podemos preguntarle. —dijo Draco muy contrariado— Pero sinceramente, Potter… ¿no podrías haber elegido un momento más oportuno para que se te ocurriera una idea así?

oOo


	48. Navidad en Gimmauld Place

**El tigre por la cola II – Costos del servicio**

**Capítulo 23 – Navidad en Grimmauld Place**

Suspiró una vez más y cerró el libro sobre el que se estaba durmiendo. Era un día frío y sombrío y la atmósfera lóbrega de Grimmauld Place no servía precisamente para disipar los sentimientos de inminente fatalidad. Consideró por un momento o dos arrojar el libro contra la pared, lo pensó mejor y decidió que era más sensato no hacerlo, o Hermione se lo reprocharía hasta el día de su muerte.

Ella, incluso más que él, había estado investigando noche y día para encontrar alguna pista que pudiera conducirlos a determinar la naturaleza del horcrux faltante. Todos ellos, incluyendo a Draco y Ginny, habían indagado en todos los libros disponibles que pudieran aportar algún dato sobre los fundadores. Incluso el libro que siempre había rehuido, _Hogwarts, una historia_ … se había visto obligado a leérselo de cabo a rabo.

Todos se habían sumado entusiastas al principio en la investigación, pero a medida que fueron pasando los días la vida real empezó a interferir. Ron iba cada vez con más frecuencia al negocio de los mellizos, entre los tres se pasaban horas preparando toda una nueva colección de productos para Navidad. Era algo entendible, pero Harry se sentía a veces un poco herido por el abandono de Ron. Lo cierto era que por el momento no podían terminar la escuela, sin título superior las posibilidades de conseguir un buen empleo se reducían mucho y Ron no tenía fortuna familiar, ni renombre, ni capacidades deportivas excepcionales que pudieran servirle de apoyo. Los recursos económicos muy limitados habían sido una constante en su vida, no precisamente agradable, Ron tenía la esperanza de que sus hermanos le permitieran unirse a la exitosa empresa.

Ginny era la que estaba más ocupada ayudando a Molly con las tareas de la casa. Había muchos desacuerdos en la cocina entre las tres mujeres, la señora Weasley, Ginny y Fleur sobre cómo debían hacerse las cosas. Fleur ya era parte de la familia, tras un casamiento de apuro unas semanas antes. Ginny no estaba para nada complacida con el rol femenino tradicional que le asignaban y vivía con constante malhumor y se enfadaba con mucha facilidad.

El señor Weasley había ido a buscarlos a la estación el día que habían vuelto y escoltados por aurores —Tonks entre ellos— fueron conducidos hasta Grimmauld Place. La señora Weasley los había recibido muy efusiva. Había habido un breve momento de tensión —era el primer reencuentro de ella y Harry desde las vacaciones— que afortunadamente fue superado enseguida.

La distribución de habitaciones fue la misma. Cybele se instaló con las chicas. Harry compartía con Draco y Ron, para gran disgusto de Draco. Lo curioso era que a pesar de que vivían en la misma casa, Draco y él se veían menos que cuando estaban en la escuela.

Draco acompañaba todos los días a Snape cuando iba a interrogar a Lucius sobre el maligno plan. Harry hubiera preferido que optaran por la vía dura para exprimirle la información, pero con Lucius no hubiese servido, aparentemente con persuasión se obtenían mejores resultados. Igual a Harry no le gustaba nada que Draco pasara tanto tiempo con su padre y todo su bagaje de ocultos designios malignos.

Se tomaba de cuando en cuando respiros en la investigación y los aprovechaba para practicar la transformación animagus. Aunque hasta ese momento todavía no había tenido éxito, presentía que estaba cerca de alcanzarlo.

Volvió a suspirar. En ese instante entró Cybele al estudio. Harry alzó la vista y le sonrió. Era tan encantadora… ¡ _y pensar que es hija de Bellatrix!... bueno, pero también de Sirius… quizá es eso lo que establece la diferencia._

Lucius había aportado datos sobre las torturas y otros maltratos que habían sufrido los prisioneros, pero incluso alguien como Lucius se resistía a aportar pormenores. Desconocían los detalles de cómo había sido el ayuntamiento forzado entre Sirius y su prima… quizá era mejor así.

Cybele y él no se sentían del todo cómodos cuando estaban solos. La nena, en cambio, se llevaba muy bien con las chicas, sobre todo con Ginny, solían tramar travesuras juntas. Hermione, por su lado, se dedicaba más a enseñarle.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Cybele algo nerviosa.

—Sólo… estaba leyendo. Y vos… ¿qué estuviste haciendo?

—Estuve con Tonks hasta recién… pero se fue a trabajar. —con Tonks, su otra prima, congeniaban muy bien. Se divertían juntas y Tonks le enseñaba Defensa.

Había sido Ron el que le había explicado por qué Cybele se mostraba tan reservada con él. —Cuando yo te conocí me pasó algo parecido—le había dicho— Vos eras Harry Potter… Ella quizá no oyó hablar de vos hasta que llegó a Hogwarts pero seguramente no tardó en enterarse de toda la información respecto de El Niño que Sobrevivió, el héroe del mundo mágico.

—Quizá podrías ayudarme… —propuso Harry— Podrías agarrar estos libros y tirarlos por la ventana uno a uno.

—¡Oh no! —dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara y se sentó en un almohadón que estaba sobre el suelo— Podría pegarle en la cabeza a alguien. ¿Dónde están todos?

—A ver… —respondió Harry— Ron fue al Ministerio para registrarse como animagus, Hermione fue a Hogwarts para investigar en la biblioteca, Draco…

—…salió con tío Severus. —completó ella.

—¡¿Tío Severus!? —se sorprendió Harry— ¿Desde cuándo es tu tío?

— _Dueico_ dice que tengo que llamarlo así. —a pesar de sus once años tenía algunas cosas que la hacían parecer mucho más chica, la pronunciación infantil de algunas palabras, por ejemplo. —¿Y por qué estás leyendo todos estos libros? —preguntó ella.

—Eh… estoy tratando de encontrar algo.

—Algo que perteneció a uno de los fundadores. —conjeturó Cybele leyendo el título de uno de los libros: _Todo lo que Ud. no sabía sobre los Fundadores_. —según lo que Harry había comprobado, el libro era una basura escrita por una bruja medio loca que se había dedicado a inventar un sarta de escándalos sexuales ocurridos supuestamente mil años antes en la época en que se había creado Hogwarts.

—Así es. —confirmó Harry y se apresuró a sacarle el libro de las manos, tenía algunas ilustraciones no aptas para nenas de once años— Algo que perteneció a Gryffindor o a Ravenclaw.

—¿No a Hufflepuff?

—El que había pertenecido a Hufflepuff ya lo encontré. —explicó Harry e hizo una mueca que ella malinterpretó.

—Yo ya sé que todos piensan que mi Casa es una porquería.

—No, yo no pienso así. —se apuró Harry a aclarar— Las opiniones que la gente tiene sobre las Casas varían mucho. A Draco, por ejemplo no le gusta Gryffindor, que es mi Casa.

— _Dueico_ me dijo que hubiese sido mejor que yo estuviera en cualquier otra Casa y no en Hufflepuff. —dijo Cybele haciendo un puchero.

—Draco a veces debería quedarse callado o pensar antes de decir las cosas. —dijo Harry con cierto disgusto— Hufflepuff es una gran Casa… que tiene que ver con…

—…amigos. —completó Cybele.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo Harry con desconcierto… pero se corrigió enseguida— Claro, justo eso.

—Cuando subí al tren la primera vez… no conocía a nadie… y todos hablaban de cosas que yo no entendía… y me sentí como…

—…¿aislada, dejada de lado? —aventuró Harry.

—Eso… —confirmó Cybele— …así que cuando me puse el Sombrero y me preguntó lo que quería, yo le dije que quería amigos… muchos amigos.

—Y te puso en Hufflepuff. —dijo Harry con un suspiro— Pero en Hufflepuff te fue bien, ¿o no?

—Sí, me fue muy bien. —dijo ella con una sonrisa— _Dueico_ dice que vos sos pariente de Gryffindor.

—¿Te dijo eso? —dijo Harry pensando que Draco no debería mostrarse tan pródigo con la información… bueno, tampoco era tan grave, Cybele era de la familia.

—Así que si vos estás buscando algo que le perteneció a Gryffindor… quizá deberías buscar entre las cosas que te pertenecen a vos. —dijo Cybele con expresión reflexiva.

—¿A mí…? —dijo Harry arrugando la frente— Yo no poseo… —empezó a decir y se interrumpió. Su padre había sido sangrepura… —Gracias, Cybele, creo que me diste una buena idea. —la puerta se abrió en ese momento.

—Cielo, ya llegué. —dijo Draco y se le iluminó la cara al ver a Cybele— Hola. —saludó— ¿Intercambiando afectos?

—Estábamos muy entretenidos conversando. —dijo Harry sonriéndole— Cybele acaba de sugerirme algo que creo que me va a ahorrar mucho trabajo.

—¿Algo en lo que yo pueda ayudar? —preguntó Draco dejándose caer en el sillón a su lado, se veía exhausto.

—¿No fue un día fácil? —dijo Harry con tono comprensivo.

—Mi padre no es una persona fácil. —dijo Draco y le indicó con los ojos que no era conveniente hablar demasiado al respecto delante de Cybele— Se llena la boca hablando de grandes planes de dominación del mundo, no disimula su desprecio por casi todos… pero eso sí, demanda lealtad absoluta e incondicional.

—Tan típico de Lucius. —dijo Harry con una mueca— ¿Cómo está?

—¿Ahora te preocupás por mi padre? —preguntó Draco sorprendido— No le va tan mal. —agregó— Y la señora Weasley le mandó un paquete de comida, ella afirma que todos tienen derecho a alimentarse bien, sin importar lo que hayan hecho.

—¿Y dijo algo de interés?

—Te cuento más tarde, cuando estemos todos. —dijo Draco poniéndose de pie— No quiero tener que repetir todo y es mejor que esté Snape presente porque él maneja más información que yo.

—¿Dónde está Snape? —preguntó Harry parándose también.

—Probablemente en su habitación. —contestó Draco— Estoy molido, una ducha me vendría muy bien pero antes quisiera comer algo, la señora Weasley estaba horneando. ¿Me acompañás? —preguntó tendiéndole una mano a Cybele, ella asintió y le agarró la mano con una sonrisa— ¿Vos también bajás, Harry?

—Después, ustedes vayan… primero quiero hablar con Snape.

—Oh bueno… —dijo Draco y le dio un beso en la frente— Me pregunto cuando vamos a tener una casa desierta y para nosotros solos.

—Seguí soñando nomás. —bajo el ojo avizor de la señora Weasley las posibilidades de "intimidad indebida" eran mínimas.

oOo

La puerta de la habitación de Snape estaba entornada, Harry se acercó y alcanzó a verlo de pie muy tieso frente a la ventana y de espaldas a la puerta. Golpeó suavemente y esperó.

—Potter… —dijo Snape girando apenas la cabeza— ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

—Señor… —empezó Harry titubeante— …quisiera saber…

—Pase. —le indicó Snape— Quien lo viera hablando desde la puerta podría llegar a pensar que me tiene miedo.

Harry apretó los dientes e ignoró la ironía. Se adelantó y cerró la puerta. —Quería preguntarle algo.

—Prosiga, pregunte lo que desee. —dijo acercándose.

—Mi padre… ¿era descendiente de Gryffindor?

—Posiblemente. —gruñó Snape— Si bien no es algo que se pueda confirmar fehacientemente. Suele aceptarse tácitamente en los círculos sangrepura. Y quizá fue por eso que el Señor Oscuro eligió marcarlo a Ud. como rival y no a Longbottom.

—La pregunta que me surgió es… si los Potter somos descendientes de Gryffindor… ¿podría haber algo en mi legado heredado de Gryffindor… algo que…?

—… que haya sido usado para crear un horcrux. —completó Snape.

—Justamente eso. —confirmó Harry.

—Es posible. —dijo Snape— Pero lo cierto es que su abuelo vendió gran parte del patrimonio, incluso la mansión familiar… para solventar a la Orden del Fénix, sus aportes fueron el principal apoyo financiero que tuvo Dumbledore.

—Pero no pueden haber vendido todo…

—Seguramente no, supongo que lo que conservaron para sí debe de estar guardado en la bóveda de los Potter en Gringotts… que obra en su posesión. —dijo Snape. Le dio la espalda y volvió junto a la ventana. Harry sabía que no podía tratarse de nada de lo que guardaba la bóveda Potter, él había estado en el interior en varias oportunidades… si hubiese habido un horcrux lo habría sentido—Parece que va a nevar.

—Él va a estar bien. —se animó a susurrar Harry.

—No necesito de su compasión, Potter. —replicó con acritud.

—Va a volver. —dijo Harry con firmeza— Va a estar acá para Navidad.

Snape dejó caer los hombros y dijo con voz exhausta y sombría. —Así lo espero.

Siguiendo un impulso repentino que sabía que después muy probablemente lamentaría, Harry se le acercó y le dio un abrazo. —Es un lobo. —susurró— Siempre vuelven con su pareja.

Snape no lo rechazó, de hecho se permitió palmearle levemente un hombro. —No se ponga sentimental, Potter. —dijo tratando de sonar áspero. No le salió, sonó más bien nostálgico. —Ahora quisiera estar solo.

_Sorprendente_ , pensó Harry separándose, Snape olía a madera de sándalo… con un dejo muy tenue a lavanda.

—Potter… —dijo Snape cuando Harry ya estaba por salir— Su padre quizá ya no tenía posesiones valiosas pero amaba a su familia. Lily y Ud. eran sus bienes más preciados. —sin duda, las palabras de Snape habían sido pronunciadas con la intención de confortarlo… sin embargo tuvieron el efecto contrario en Harry… sintió como si una esquirla helada se le hubiese clavado en el corazón.

oOo

—¿La tumba de tus padres? —repitió la señora Weasley acercándole un plato de masitas recién horneadas que Harry no tocó.

—Fui a Godric's Hollow al final del verano, —le contó Harry— de la casa sólo quedaban ruinas y en el cementerio sólo había una placa recordatoria pero me dijeron que los cuerpos habían ardido en el incendio.

—Deben de haberlos sepultado en otro lado. —dijo ella.

—¿Adónde los llevaron? —preguntó Hermione.

—Probablemente al cementerio familiar. El que está junto a la mansión Potter… o la que era la mansión Potter. Todas las familias sangrepura tienen un cementerio familiar, el nuestro está en el condado de…

Harry desintonizó la voz, una desagradable sospecha le iba creciendo por dentro… seguramente allí iba a encontrar el horcrux… por la expresión que vio en la cara de Hermione se dio cuenta de que ella probablemente estaba pensando lo mismo que él.

oOo

—¿Por qué siempre tenemos que hacer este tipo de excursiones a medianoche? —rezongó Ron tambaleando somnoliento.

—Porque a Potter le gustan los desafíos, —contestó Draco— un horario normal a plena luz del día facilitaría demasiado las cosas y la empresa no estaría a su altura.

—Vean, yo no le pedí a ninguno que me acompañara. —reaccionó Harry irritado por las quejas.

—Claro que no lo pediste. —replicó Ron— Vos hubieses preferido hacerlo todo en secreto, una misión de un solo hombre.

—Es mi misión…

—Sí, y vos preferirías que nadie más participe…

—Los demás pueden darse el lujo de elegir, yo no, no me queda otra alternativa que…

—No sé qué querés decir con eso de que no tenés alternativa, Potter. —interpuso Draco— Vos tenés un complejo de mártir, creés que todo el peso del mundo mágico debe descansar sobre tus hombros.

—Quizá porque es así. —le espetó Harry con acritud.

—Sí, ya conozco la historia, te enfrentaste con Cara de Víbora en varias oportunidades y por tu cuenta… —apuntó Draco con sarcasmo.

—Eh… ¡un momento! —protestó Ron— ¿Cómo que por su cuenta? Nosotros estuvimos con él todas las veces… mientras vos te ocupabas de urdir pérfidos planes para matar a inocentes como yo.

—¡Termínenla de una vez, todos ustedes! —ordenó Ginny que había aparecido en ese momento— ¿Qué tanto tienen que discutir? Todavía no partimos y ya están tratando de despellejarse unos a otros.

—Creo que están todos demasiado tensos. —apuntó Hermione que había venido con ella.

—¡No necesitamos de tus análisis psicológicos, Granger!

—¿Podríamos ponernos en marcha? —preguntó Harry exasperado— ¿Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos?

—Todo lo necesario para una expedición de excavación nocturna. —replicó Ginny con un tono de fingido regocijo.

—¿Estás seguro de que querés hacer esto, Harry? —preguntó Hermione seria.

—¿Para qué movilizar a toda la Orden? Lo más probable es que esté equivocado y que no encontremos nada.

—Pero no vendría mal que nos acompañara alguien más. —opinó Draco con calma— Quiero decir… teniendo en cuenta que tus aventuras no siempre terminan del todo bien.

—Bueno, eso quiere decir que tenemos que seguir tratando hasta que nos salgan perfectas. —dijo Ginny y cruzó el umbral hacia el exterior— …Hermione…

—Sí, tenés suerte, ya había deshabilitado las barreras… pero la próxima vez te convendría no precipitarte tanto…

—Parece que no somos los varones los únicos que estamos estresados.

—Es por lo de ir a abrir ataúdes. —dijo Ron— Es natural que estemos todos nerviosos. ¿Llamamos al Knight Bus o nos vamos a quedar acá discutiendo?

oOo

—¿Están seguros de que se quieren bajar acá? —les preguntó el chofer.

—En realidad no. —contestó Ginny con sequedad— Pero no nos queda alternativa.

—Bueno, allá ustedes si quieren adelantar su funeral. —al parecer su dicho le debe de haber resultado la mar de divertido porque lo acompañó con una sonora carcajada.

—¡Ay qué gracioso! —dijo Draco y levantó la varita. Ron se apresuró a empujarlo para que bajara.

—No pensaba hacerle nada. —dijo cuando el ómnibus desapareció en la noche. Se quitó el gorro de lana que se había calzado para ocultar los cabellos platinados que hubieran podido llamar demasiado la atención— Aunque ganas no me faltaban.

—Esto no tiene por qué tomarnos demasiado tiempo. —dijo Hermione adoptando su tono profesoral— Primero tenemos que ubicar la cripta. No deberíamos tener problemas para ingresar, la puerta se abrirá para Harry que porta sangre Potter… y después… sólo resta abrir los féretros y…

—…nos vamos cuanto antes. —completó Ron— ¿Estás seguro de que querés seguir adelante, Harry? Todavía estamos a tiempo de reconsiderarlo… otros pueden venir a ocuparse del asunto.

—No, ya que estamos acá… sigamos adelante.

—Saben, a mí me encantan las historias de horror, solía leer muchos libros así. Siempre me preguntaba por qué los protagonistas sentían esa compulsión de meterse en lugares habitados por espectros malignos y todo tipo de monstruos. —dijo Ginny trepando la parecita baja que rodeaba al cementerio.

—El misterio y el terror atraen mucho público, sobre todo entre los adolescentes. —comentó Hermione.

—¿Es ésa la mansión Potter? —preguntó Ron señalando el edificio que se divisaba a un costado, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban. Era una construcción de aspecto lúgubre, con ventanas muy altas y estrechas, rodeada por antiquísimos robles. No había señales de que estuviese habitada. Harry sintió un escalofrío, el aire de la noche era helado, pero la nieve que había anunciado Snape todavía no había llegado.

—Más sombría incluso que la mansión Black. —apuntó Ginny.

—La mansión Malfoy es mil veces más acogedora. —comentó Draco nostálgico— Te va a gustar, Harry.

—Si es que alguna vez tiene la oportunidad de ir. —dijo Ron tropezándose con una lápida— El Ministerio tiene todas las intenciones de apropiársela.

—Dudo que puedan. —dijo Hermione— Investigué muchos precedentes similares, en ningún caso se hizo efectiva la expropiación. Ginny, repartí las linternas.

—Perdón, me había olvidado. —dijo rebuscando en la mochila. Habían decidido recurrir a la menor cantidad de magia posible mientras no fuera imprescindible. No querían gatillar algún mecanismo oculto, la aventura en la Cámara de los Secretos todavía estaba muy fresca en la mente de todos.

— _Aquí yace Mary Anne Potter, partió demasiado pronto, lloramos su ausencia._ _Requiescat in pace. 1764-1768._ _—_ leyó Ron en la lápida contra la que había tropezado.

—Estamos en la parte más antigua del cementerio. —dijo Hermione.

—Vayamos al otro extremo entonces las… —se interrumpió, _tumbas de mis padres…_ no podía pronunciarlo— …ellos deberían de ser los últimos… —se le hacía mucho más difícil de lo que había supuesto— …que fueron sepultados.

—Harry, ¿estás…?—dijo Hermione.

—Está bien. —la interrumpió Draco— Y no nos quedemos parados acá, se me están congelando los huevos.

Caminaron en silencio durante un rato. Desplazarse no les resultó tan fácil. El cementerio había sido descuidado durante mucho tiempo, las malezas cubrían todo y había trozos de mármol, de estatuas y lápidas rotas, que se interponían y dificultaban el avance. Y el marco era deprimente, los árboles sin hojas y el silbido de las ráfagas heladas…

Draco le tomó una mano. Harry se lo agradeció sin palabras. Se sintió un poco culpable por Ginny. Ron y Hermione también iban de la mano y Ginny con ellos pero sin una mano consoladora.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Draco esquivando un arbusto de espinos.

—Deberíamos haber traído a Blaise para que le hiciera compañía a Ginny.

—Gryffindor con Slytherin… sabés bien que esa combinación es explosiva.

Harry sonrió. —Va a ser terrible, ¿no?

—Un enfrentamiento bélico constante. Una caricia… y una bofetada a continuación… unas palabras dulces y un plato volando contra la cabeza al segundo siguiente… y está el problema de los chicos, ¿en que Casa los van a asignar?

—Esa repuesta es fácil. —dijo Harry— En Hufflepuff, por supuesto.

—¡Potter! —exclamó Draco con tono de fingida indignación.

—Y la próxima vez deberíamos tratar de que sea un varón porque ya tenemos una hija.

Draco tropezó con una piedra y cayó de boca al suelo.

oOo

—Aquella debe de ser. —dijo Hermione señalando una pequeña construcción en un rincón, unos veinte metros más adelante. Tenía paredes blancas que relucían bajo la luz de la luna y estaba rodeada de hiedra. Se acercaron con pasos cautelosos.

—Entremos. —dijo Harry y apoyó la mano con la palma abierta sobre la puerta de piedra. Se abrió de inmediato. Los haces de las linternas iluminaron el interior, no había mucho espacio libre y estaba sorprendentemente limpio. Había dos féretros de mármol, uno a cada lado y entre ellos una corona de siemprevivas. Sacó la varita y encendió las antorchas.

—Las damas primero. —dijo Ron haciéndole una breve reverencia a Draco.

—Andá a cagar, Weasley. —replicó Draco con tono divertido.

—Chicos… —los reconvino Hermione revoleando los ojos e ingresó por entremedio de ellos.

Quedaron bastante amontonados una vez que hubieron entrado todos.

—Yo me ocupo del de la derecha y vos del de la izquierda. —le indicó Harry a Ron— Hermione, Draco, ustedes estén listos para lanzar el hechizo en caso que adentro haya algo hostil. Y Ginny, vos también preparate por si llegara a hacer falta.

—Estoy lista. —dijo Ginny.

—Encantamiento básico de levitación con refuerzo. —dijo Ron y pronunció la fórmula. Harry hizo otro tanto. Las pesadas losas superiores se levantaron y se deslizaron hacia los costados con un áspero sonido de piedra rozando piedra. Un esqueleto yaciente quedó expuesto ante los ojos de Harry. Se suponía que lo invadiera un cúmulo de emociones, tenía ante sí los restos mortales de uno de sus padres… pero no fue así, sus reacciones estaban como entumecidas. Más tarde… quizá sí…

—Harry… —sonó la voz estrangulada de Ron.

Giró lentamente la cabeza, todos se habían quedado en silencio. Miró el interior del otro féretro e hizo una mueca. Yacía allí en toda la gloria de sus veintiún años, Lily Potter, incorrupta, exactamente igual que el día de su muerte.

—¡Oh mierda! —exclamó Ron, el cadáver parecía haberse movido. O quizá sólo había sido un efecto de la luz.

Y fue entonces que los ojos se abrieron. Todo lo que Harry pudo pensar fue: _esos son mis ojos;_ estaba paralizado, todo el universo parecía haberse detenido de repente. Fue sólo un segundo o quizá una eternidad… y el cuerpo de su madre se sentó.

— _¡Avada Kedavra!_ —pronunció una voz, un haz verde la impacto en el centro del pecho y cayó hacia atrás. Las luces vacilaron, Harry giró la cabeza hacia atrás, Draco, lívido y estremecido, sostenía tendida la varita con una mano temblorosa.

oOo

—¿Rumiando tu aflicción, Potter? —preguntó Draco desde la puerta.

—Sólo estaba descansando los pies. —respondió sentándose en la cama— ¿Terminaron de decorar el árbol?

—Casi. —dijo acercándose— ¿Cómo sigue la cabeza?

—Sobreviviré. —contestó haciendo una cara— Esto de estar desmayándome debería terminar de una vez por todas. Es muy malo para mi imagen.

—Bueno… la doncella siempre se desmaya. ¿Cómo la vas llevando?

—Me gustaría que todos dejaran de pensar que estoy al borde del colapso mental. Y estoy rabioso con Voldemort por haberle hecho algo así a mi madre… y estoy enojado con Dumbledore que no se dio cuenta de nada… pero no voy a perder el juicio dándole rienda suelta a la ira.

—Está bien. No toquemos más el asunto. —dijo Draco y le tomó una mano— Vení, hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad. Era un buen signo, en los últimos días nada parecía interesarle en lo absoluto.

—En la azotea. —contestó Draco con un guiño— De prisa, aprovechemos que los demás siguen ocupados. —tiró de la mano, Harry se dejó levantar, reticente y aprensivo.

—¿Y si la señora Weasley nos descubre? —interrogó temeroso.

—Hermione se va a encargar de mantenerla muy ocupada. Le prometí que le iba a dejar libre el lugar para ella y Ron una vez que hayamos terminado.

Había un área plana en la azotea, una terraza no muy amplia entre dos chimeneas. Una burbuja de calor conjurada los protegía convenientemente del frío y del viento. Unos almohadones y unas mantas que Draco había contrabandeado contribuían también a que el rincón fuera incluso más acogedor. No perdieron tiempo.

—Desvestime. —le ordenó a Harry— Hacelo como quieras, basta que sea rápido. La decoración del árbol estaba en sus últimas etapas. —Harry trataba de ubicar al tacto y con torpeza las abrochaduras de la toga al tiempo que Draco le llenaba la mandíbula y el cuello de besos. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que si seguían así el alba los iba a sorprender vestidos. Soltaron risas y se separaron un instante. Harry se quitó la remera y las zapatillas y Draco hizo a un lado la toga. Volvieron a trenzarse en un abrazo y a buscarse los labios ansiosos, las caderas una contra la otra frotándose urgentes.

Harry le deslizó las manos acariciándole la espalda y las coló por debajo de la cintura del pantalón para liberar la remera, aprovechó para pellizcarle una nalga y luego tironeó hacia arriba para desnudar el dorso, las uñas rasguearon la piel pálida a lo largo de la columna, Draco se estremeció bajo el estímulo. Deshacerse de la prenda que se interponía resultaba complicado porque las bocas se resistían a separarse para abrirle paso. Finalmente lo consiguieron.

Hacía tanto que no se besaban como se debe, era todo un redescubrimiento. Las tenues estrías del paladar, las aristas afiladas de los dientes, la mullida humedad debajo de la lengua… todas las diferentes texturas, suaves algunas, más agresivas otras.

—Así no vamos a avanzar nunca. —se quejó Draco— Sacate los pantalones antes de que te los arranque.

Harry obedeció y luego se volvió hacia él como un predador dispuesto a atacar. Con movimientos no muy suaves le desabrochó el cinturón y los botones del pantalón. Las manos se posaron luego en la cintura y se deslizaron circunvalantes hacia la espalda, bajaron luego y se demoraron para sobarle impúdicamente el culo. Draco se retorcía y gemía de gozo.

A continuación le deslizó los pantalones y los calzoncillos hacia abajo hasta los tobillos. Un nuevo obstáculo, las botas… tuvo que dedicar unos momentos a quitárselas en tanto Draco gruñía de impaciencia.

Emprendió el regreso pero se tomó su tiempo para prestarles las debidas atenciones a las piernas ahora desnudas, fue delineándolas con besos y caricias ascendiendo hasta los muslos. Las uñas rayaron la delicada piel de la cara interna aproximándose peligrosamente a los genitales. Muy a su pesar, Draco no pudo reprimir un chillidito agudísimo de anticipación.

Las yemas de los dedos caminaron como hormiguitas por los lados y hasta la punta de la verga enhiesta que parecía a punto de explotar. La probó experimentalmente y capturó la gota viscosa que había aflorado por la ranura. Una mano temblorosa bajó para detenerlo.

—Ahora no, Potter, o esto se va a terminar antes de lo conveniente.

—Supongo que me va a tocar otra vez de pasivo. —rezongó fingidamente Harry, en realidad no le importaba tanto, pero le hubiese gustado probar también el otro rol.

—Hasta que pueda encontrarle solución al problema. Mirá, Potter, Granger no está segura de que el encantamiento contraceptivo normal sirva en varones. Y éste no es momento para correr riesgos.

—Ya sé. —dijo Harry subiendo más y envolviéndolo en un abrazo— Pero esperemos que sea pronto.

Draco procedió con los encantamientos de preparación. Harry se armó de paciencia y lo dejó hacer aunque con una mueca de disgusto dibujada en los labios. Una vez completada la operación, Draco se tendió de espaldas y lo invitó. —Vos arriba.

Harry asinti,y se incorporó y se le paró encima, un pie a cada lado de las caderas. Se agachó lentamente hasta quedar de rodillas, le agarró la verga, la alineó con la entrada… y luego procedió a empalarse cuidadosamente y milímetro a milímetro hasta la base, hasta que sus testículos reposaron sobre la felpa rubia del nido de vello púbico. Contrajo el anillo muscular un par de veces ciñendo provocador la dureza caliente que le llenaba el canal.

—Potter, —gruñó Draco— empezá a moverte ya o no respondo por lo que pueda hacer. —amenazó.

—Espero no tener que montar en escoba en el corto plazo, después de esto creo que hasta sentarme me va a resultar incómodo. —bromeó y comenzó a moverse alzándose con los músculos de los muslos y dejándose caer por gravedad. Repitió varios ciclos experimentales. Draco había apretado los labios con todas sus fuerzas, pero igual se le escapaban ocasionales gemidos.

Fue variando el ángulo hasta que finalmente su esfuerzo se vio recompensado, había localizado el área sensible. Contuvo una exclamación. Aceleró el ritmo estimulándose una y otra vez y cada vez más rápido estallaban destellos luminosos frente a sus ojos en cada vaivén y ondas de placer que lo recorrían por entero haciéndolo estremecer. De repente, Draco estiró una mano, le empuñó la erección y comenzó a sacudírsela con brío.

—¡Oh Merlín! —bramó Harry inclinándose hacia atrás.

—¡Más rápido, Potter! —lo urgió Draco.

Su cuerpo respondió de inmediato, parecía que los movimientos se habían independizado de su voluntad y la frecuencia se duplicó al doble y al triple… y la realidad pareció esfumarse en un tornado de placer que lo sacudía sin darle respiro, creyó oír por un momento la voz de Draco que maldecía en alguna lengua extraña… y cuando ya creía que no podría sobrevivir a ese vendaval de sensaciones sublimes que lo arrasaban, estalló rebosando como el champagne burbujeante por el pico de la botella.

—Potter. —dijo Draco minutos después, yacían lado a lado jadeantes, tratando de recuperarse.

—Dame unos momentos… yo…

—No, Potter… abrí los ojos.

Harry obedeció. Caían miríadas de diminutas escamas de nieve, algunas tan pequeñas que se deshacían por el calor al tocar la burbuja de calor. Era como estar dentro de unas de esas esferas que se agitan…

—¡Es maravilloso!

—Como vos. —dijo Draco, giró y le besó tiernamente los labios— Feliz Navidad, Potter.

oOo


	49. Interludio

**El tigre por la cola II – Costos del servicio**

**Capítulo 24 – Interludio**

—¿Hay un sismo o te tiemblan las manos? —preguntó Lucius mientras Draco servía el té.

—Hay un sismo. —replicó Draco pasándole la taza y volcando algo de té en el platito. Luego se sirvió una taza para él.

—¿Nervioso?

—Porque vos no has hecho otra cosa que hablar de tu gran plan. —le espetó Draco casi gritando.

—Bajá la voz, chaval. —siseó Lucius— Que puede haber gente escuchándonos.

—Siempre hay gente escuchando. —dijo Draco con fastidio, todas las veces que hablaba con su padre terminaba haciéndolo sentir como un nene de siete años— ¿Y por qué tiene que ser de noche? —se quejó— Y todos esos detalles, ¿cómo se supone que pueda recordarlos si no me dejás tomar nota de nada? —s _i tuviera pruebas escritas, el trabajo se me facilitaría mucho_ — _._

—Siempre has tenido una memoria excelente, hijo. A menos que… todo ese tiempo que dedicás a aparearte… te esté afectando el cerebro.

Draco se atragantó y escupió té salpicando a los dos. Lucius retrocedió con una expresión de asco. —Padre… —dijo tosiendo— ¡Cómo decís algo así! —no era la idea de que Lucius supiera de la naturaleza sexual de sus relaciones con Harry, a esa altura todos estaban al tanto, el sobresalto se lo había provocado su padre al usar una palabra tan… animal. Antes nunca hubiese utilizado un término como ése.

—Pero es la verdad. —dijo Lucius encantado de fastidiarlo— ¿Te ha tocado del lado receptor o…?

—Padre, —le espetó con frialdad— no es éste el modo de ganarte mi buena voluntad. Y acordate de que yo soy el único que puede conseguirte la libertad.

—Es asombroso cómo has cambiado de opinión… que te muestres ahora tan dispuesto a ayudarme. ¿No tendrás algún otro motivo oculto que te estás callando?

—Obviamente que sí. Dinero, por supuesto. Esto de tener que justificar cada knut que gasto…

Lucius sonrió. —No podía esperar menos de un Slytherin… dispongo de muchos fondos de los que el Ministerio no tiene siquiera idea… tendrás tu recompensa.

—Repasemos todos los detalles una vez más…

oOo

Se sacó la capa y fue a colgarla pero el perchero cobró movimiento y lo esquivó. Bufó contrariado, sacó la varita y lo paralizó. —¿Otra de tus bromitas pueriles? —le dijo al mellizo Weasley que lo observaba divertido.

—Es un gusto tenerte de vuelta. —dijo Fred con exagerada cortesía. A los mellizos seguía sin caerles bien, pero lo aceptaban en consideración a Harry, a regañadientes eso sí.

—Nieva demasiado como para quedarme afuera. —replicó Draco.

—Parece que tuviste un mal día. ¿Papito querido no se mostró contento de verte?

—Todo lo contrario, entró en un éxtasis de dicha. ¿Dónde está Weasley… eh… Ron?

—Está en su habitación. —contestó George que había aparecido por la puerta de la sala. Se acercó y apoyó un brazo sobre el hombro de su hermano. —O tu habitación, si lo preferís, dado que la comparten.

—¿Y a qué vienen todos estos comentarios velados? —reaccionó Draco con impaciencia— No estoy con ánimos para aguantarles pelotudeces.

—Déjenlo tranquilo. —intervino Ginny que acababa de subir de la cocina— Tienen envidia porque él tiene con quién encamarse y ustedes no. Hasta Ron parece haber hecho avances en esa área. Vení, Draco, tenés muy mal aspecto, se nota que estás fundido.

Se dejó conducir a la cocina. —Harry está ocupado con mamá… sentate.

—Es con Ron con el que quiero hablar. —dijo dejándose caer sobre la silla. Estaba exhausto, se pasó una mano por los cabellos que últimamente había descuidado. Tenía que lavárselos y un recorte no les vendría mal tampoco.

—Lo voy a llamar para que baje. —dijo Ginny, le sirvió una taza de chocolate caliente y le acercó un plato de masitas que acababa de hornear.

—Esperá… —dijo antes de que saliera— ¿Por qué ese comportamiento tan extraño de los mellizos?

—Están fastidiados… y no son los únicos. —dijo Ginny haciendo una mueca— Scrimgeour quiere una reunión con los miembros de la Orden.

—¿Y cuál es el motivo?

—Tu padre… hasta ahora está bajo custodia de la Orden. Scrimgeour quiere que le devuelvan el prisionero.

—Todo se complica…

—Si todo fuera fácil no sería divertido. —dijo ella— Quizá te convendría descansar un poco antes de hablar con Ron.

—¿Por qué? ¿También se la va a agarrar conmigo?

—No. Pero ahora está ocupado.

—¿Con Hermione quizá? —dijo abriendo sugestivo los ojos.

—No. Está tratando de ganarle a Bill al ajedrez. Es algo que viene de hace mucho. Y es mejor no interrumpirlo o vas a terminar con una bolsa de hielo en la cara.

—¿Así de serio? —preguntó Draco sorbiendo su chocolate, hasta el momento no se había animado a probar las masitas.

—Bueno, quizá no me creas si te lo cuento pero la última vez…

—No sabía que ya habías vuelto. —dijo Hermione que acababa de entrar, con un libro en la mano como siempre.

—¿Cómo va la batalla? —preguntó Ginny y le acercó el plato de masitas que Hermione atacó sin demora.

—No me mires así, Draco —dijo Hermione sonriendo— Aunque te cueste creerlo son sabrosísimas, Ginny es excelente horneando.

—Por la forma en que las estaba evitando supuse que se había dado cuenta de que las había envenenado. —dijo Ginny con una sonrisa maligna.

—Muy graciosa. —dijo Hermione y se sirvió otra— Tu mamá necesita ayuda con unas alimañas que infestan una de las habitaciones, unas arpías enanas… yo estuve ayudándola pero tuve que irme porque les encanta enredarse en mi pelo.

—Ya me voy. —dijo Ginny saliendo— Supongo que es una manera indirecta de decirme que necesitan hablar a solas.

—Es la más sagaz de todos. —señaló Draco.

—Bueno, Harry a veces elige fijándose en algo más que el aspecto. —apuntó Hermione maliciosa.

—¿Es una forma oblicua de llamarme imbécil? —preguntó Draco desdeñoso.

—No, tenía a Cho en mente. ¿Cómo te fue con tu padre?

—Igual. Pero Ginny me contó de Scrimgeour… si lo hacemos escapar, la Orden va a tener serios problemas con el Ministerio.

—Puede valer la pena… —dijo Hermione pero había inquietud en su mirada.

—Ni siquiera estamos seguros de que el plan sea infalible. —dijo Draco— El encantamiento podría no funcionar. Estamos planeando usar un encantamiento para drenarle los poderes al Señor Oscuro, para transferírselos a Harry, el mismo encantamiento que mi padre quiere usar en su beneficio. Pero hay tantas cosas que pueden salir mal.

—¿Conseguiste la fórmula?

—No completa. —respondió Draco— Lucius no confía en mí. Acá tenés. —le entregó un fragmento de pergamino— Es lo que anoté después de salir, no me deja escribir nada delante de él.

—Esto va a ser de gran ayuda. Tengo por donde empezar, y conociendo los ingredientes va a ser más fácil encontrar encantamientos similares.

—Lo único que quiero es que sea algo seguro… para Harry.

—Si no tenemos éxito… no va a ser seguro para nadie. Lamentablemente la parte difícil le toca a él. Es su… destino.

—Pero no es justo. Me enferma cuando hablan así. —dijo Draco con fastidio y prefirió cambiar de tema— Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste…

—Draco… te he dicho infinidad de cosas. Vas a tener que ser un poco más específico.

—Los métodos anticonceptivos muggle. —dijo ruborizándose, para disimular agarró una de las masitas de Ginny y le dio un mordisco. Sabía muy buena, de repente se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre.

—¿Están buenas, no? —preguntó al verle la expresión de agrado— Te voy a dar algo… —agregó ella sonrojándose también— Que traje para mí…

—¿Y todavía no lo usaste? —preguntó Draco con una mirada intencionada.

—Me pareció que todavía no era el momento indicado. —respondió ella encogiendo ligeramente los hombros— Yo… soy bastante cobarde cuando de compromisos se trata.

—El sexo… no necesariamente es sinónimo de compromiso.

—Para mí, sí. Es eso y más. Amo a Ron… y no quiero que le pase nada… pero la batalla final se acerca y no hay garantías de que salgamos todos indemnes.

—Perdón… pero no veo la relación. —dijo Draco con desconcierto.

—No quiero que él muera… —dijo ella con ojos humedecidos— Yo sé que va a estar en la primera línea, junto a Harry. Yo quería esperar hasta que estuviéramos casados… y me parece que si lo hacemos antes… es como si… como si…

—…atrajeras la mala suerte sobre él. Y que no salga vivo de la batalla final.

—Quiero esperar… hasta que estemos seguros de que tenemos un futuro… planes, una casa donde criar a nuestros hijos… Perdón… —dijo ella reprimiendo un sollozo— …estoy diciendo sandeces…

—No tenés que disculparte. —dijo Draco, en realidad lo que había dicho Hermione le aportaba cierto alivio, él no era el único con esos miedos— De pronto la posibilidad de la muerte se presenta muy cercana y eso evidentemente nos trastorna a todos.

—Cierto. —dijo Hermione tratando de sonreír— Después andá a hablar con Ron y Bill, ellos te van a ayudar a concretar los detalles del plan. Cuando tengan todo listo podremos hacer la presentación formal ante la Orden en pleno. Ah… y de lo que me pediste… tengo algunos en la cartera… más tarde te los doy.

—Gracias, Granger.

oOo

—Vos pensás usar este corredor para hacerlo escapar. Pero, ¿qué pasa si hay un auror apostado en esta entrada? —preguntó Bill señalando el mapa.

—Nunca hay guardia en esa entrada… no tiene salida…

—Pero podría haberlo ese día… es un detalle más que…

—¡Maldición! —se quejó Draco perdiendo la paciencia— No estoy para pensar… miró el mapa y me mareó… Bill le encontraba un pero a todas sus sugerencias. —Será mejor que vaya a tomar un baño y a dormir unas horas. Mañana, con la cabeza despejada…

Harry seguía ocupado… entrenando con Snape o con Lupin probablemente. Lupin había vuelto… no había traído novedades halagüeñas. Abrió la canilla y se sentó en el borde de la bañera. Pensó en Granger y su conflicto… sexo sí o sexo no… Pensó en los Weasley que estaban ayudándolo a delinear un plan para hacer escapar a su padre… Pensó en Snape y Lupin, los dos habían sido marginados por la sociedad y sin embargo trabajaban para salvar a esa misma sociedad…

Y Potter, entrenando y entrenando… y confiándoles a todos ellos la elaboración de un plan que lo ayudara a triunfar. Potter tenía miedo pero haría lo que fuera necesario… para cumplir con _su deber_ , así le fuera la vida en ello. La situación era tan exasperante.

Recordó la última conversación que habían mantenido en la azotea. Vestidos… no habían tenido sexo. En el jardín, la señora Weasley perseguía a uno de los mellizos blandiendo un palo de amasar.

—¿Qué vas a hacer cuando todo termine? —le preguntó Draco, animando mentalmente a la señora Weasley.

—Dormir.

—Quiero decir… —insistió Draco— ¿Pensás volver a la escuela? ¿Presentarte a los exámenes?

—No me he puesto a pensar tan a futuro. —dijo Harry y sonrió, la señora Weasley lo había hecho tropezar con un hechizo y con otro encantamiento el palo de amasar había cobrado movimiento por su cuenta y le estaba dando una buena zurra en el trasero al pobre mellizo. —¿Viste eso? —le preguntó riendo.

—Potter… —gruñó Draco.

—¿Qué!

—No evadas la cuestión. Por ejemplo, ¿qué pensás hacer con la casa cuando todo termine?

—Ni siquiera sé si voy a seguir acá cuando todo termine. —señaló Harry— Dejé un testamento…

—Lo que quiero decir… —retomó Draco como si no lo hubiese escuchado—…Ron probablemente vaya a trabajar con los mellizos, o quizá se entrene para auror… Granger, seguramente se dedicará a la investigación… ¿cuáles son tus planes?… ¿profesor de defensa, estrella deportiva?

—O una lápida con una inscripción emotiva.

Draco tuvo que reprimir el impulso de pegarle una bofetada. —¡Maldición! ¡No digas eso! ¡Vos no te vas a morir!

—¿Ah no? Admitilo, Draco… va a ser muy difícil que sobreviva.

—¿Quién lo dice! ¡Una puta profecía? ¡Pura mierda! ¡Vos no te vas a morir!

—No te forjes demasiadas expectativas.

No sabía que era lo que deseaba más, si partirle la cabeza con un palo de amasar o asfixiarlo a besos. No habían vuelto a tener una conversación como se debe desde ese día.

Estaba enojado con todos desde Granger a Snape. La conversación con Granger en la cocina… había sonado resignada, convencida de que Harry no sobreviviría. Y si bien sabía que Granger quería entrañablemente a Harry, también amaba a Ron y puesta a elegir entre uno y otro…

Suspiró y se metió en la bañera, estaba siendo injusto…

Si a él le dieran a elegir entre Ron y Harry, elegiría a Harry sin pensarlo un segundo. Se enjabonó el torso. Si le dieran a elegir entre Harry y cualquiera de los de la casa, elegiría a Harry. Quizá convenía que se lavara los cabellos primero. Entre Harry y su padre… mejor pensar en otra cosa. _Hundite para eliminar toda la espuma, no te olvides del desenredante, quizá un poco de crema para suavizar la piel._

Harry había sugerido, medio en broma… que adoptaran a Cybele como hija. Draco sabía que no estaba preparado para ese tipo de compromiso. Tenían diecisiete años… habían tenido sexo sólo dos veces. No había base suficiente para formar una familia. La gente cambia… y el dulce idilio de hoy… mañana…

Suspiró y se incorporó, si se demoraba más en el agua iba a quedar como una pasa. Se secó y se puso la toga. Y ya estaba a punto de salir…

—…dale un poco de respiro, Sev. —la voz de Lupin— Así lo vas a matar.

—Es la única forma, si queremos que tenga una oportunidad de salir vivo. —replicó Snape.

—¿Y cómo le está yendo?

—Tiene talento. —admitió Snape midiendo las palabras— Pero el Señor Oscuro es un rival poderosísimo. Le había prometido a Dumbledore que haría todo lo posible para prepararlo…

—Pero no te parece que estás yendo demasiado lejos. Es sólo un chico y está cansado… y encima querés obligarlo a que practique los hechizos sobre mí… eso lo destrozaría…

—Lamentablemente sos el único licántropo que tenemos a mano…

Draco se apoyó sobre la puerta hasta que las voces se perdieron. Luego fue a la habitación. Harry estaba en su cama, profundamente dormido. Tenía la cara sucia. No se había molestado en sacarse las zapatillas.

_¡Oh, Harry! ¿Qué es lo que te estamos haciendo?_

Se acordó de lo que le había dado Granger, metió la mano en el bolsillo y los sacó. Los observó durante un rato… sonrió, un plan había empezado a tramarse en su mente.

Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.

oOo

Decidió tomar al toro por las astas.

—Vamos a terminar matándolo antes de la batalla, estamos exigiéndole demasiado. —le dijo a la señora Weasley— Está exánime, parece que tuviera setenta años en lugar de diecisiete.

—¿Y vos que sugerirías? —preguntó ella sin dejar de revolver el guiso.

—Quiero llevármelo por un par de días. Y prometo traerlo de vuelta completamente vital y renovado.

—¿Y adónde exactamente pensás llevártelo? —inquirió ella.

—Un hotel… que es además un centro recreativo… en el Londres muggle. Es para muggles y magos. Muy exclusivo. Mi padre concurría ocasionalmente… no voy a tener problemas para conseguir plazas.

—¿Debo presumir que esto implica una habitación con una sola cama?

—Sí. —dijo Draco con determinación.

—Me parece bien. —dijo ella.

Draco pestañeó varias veces. —¡¿Cómo?!

—Dije que me parece bien. —repitió ella— Ya me di cuenta de la mala condición en que está, demasiado esfuerzo… Necesita un descanso. Llevátelo a ese lugar que decís… mimalo… —apretó los labios—…y todo lo demás que te parezca conveniente… y traénoslo de vuelta bien. No quiero conocer los detalles… los dos ya son adultos… pero, Draco… supongo que usan protección…

Draco se sonrojó y asintió. —Gracias… lo que no sé es si Snape y los otros van a estar de acuerdo…

—De eso me encargo yo.

oOo

Convencer a Harry no fue difícil. Lo encontró en el estudio leyendo un libro en uno de los cómodos sofás.

—Pero tengo que practicar. —dijo Harry— Tengo que…

—Te estás repitiendo. Son sólo dos días, Potter. Y vas a volver fresco como una lechuga.

—Pero, Draco… —gimoteó— Tengo trabajo…

—Potter… —Draco se le sentó en el brazo del sillón— Harry… Haaarry… —caturreó con voz grave.

—¿Qué? —reaccionó Harry con brusquedad levantando la cabeza para mirarlo. Draco no se molestó en contestarle, se inclinó y le capturó la boca con los labios en un beso para derretir los huesos. Sabía lo que a Harry le gustaba y estaba dispuesto a poner en juego todos sus recursos. Le forzó la lengua acariciante, provocadora, dentro de la boca cálida al tiempo que le deslizaba la mano por el pecho. Interrumpió lentamente el beso y pasó a darle suaves piquitos en el cuello mientras la mano jugueteaba con las tetillas pellizcándolas apenas. Le lamió la oreja y le mordisqueó el lóbulo y la mano bajó atrevida a introducírsele por debajo de la cintura del pantalón. Le apretó la erección complementando la acción con una breve succión de la boca en la base del cuello. A esas alturas Potter ya estaba gimiendo incontrolable.

—Vamos a ir a un lugar que conozco. —le informó con voz ronca de excitación y fue describiéndole todas las comodidades y los lujos de los que iban a disfrutar… Potter ya estaba casi convencido, sólo faltaba un último empujoncito… Draco jugó su triunfo más alto. —Y Hermione me dio algo… para no correr riesgos… quiero sentirte dentro de mí…

—¿Cuándo vamos? —fue todo lo que dijo Harry.

oOo

Apenas hubieron cerrado la puerta se asaltaron mutuamente. Los cuerpos se enredaron urgentes, los labios se aplastaron los unos contra los otros, las manos acariciaban, pellizcaban, tironeaban la ropa.

—¡Potter, pará! —logró articular Draco jadeante— Así no nos vamos a desvestir nunca. Y vamos a acabar antes de empezar.

—Tenemos diecisiete años, nos recuperaremos. —argumentó Harry pero accedió a la demanda.

Se tomaron unos instantes para desnudarse lo más rápido posible. Completada la operación en tiempo relámpago, Harry lo alzó en brazos y lo arrojó sobre la cama. Y luego de un salto se le tendió a un costado con una sonrisa jugueteándole en los labios.

La cara de Harry estaba tan próxima, el cálido aliento le acariciaba la tez pálida. Se abrazaron estrechamente y los cuerpos ondularon armónicos estableciendo el máximo de contacto posible, el roce íntimo de las erecciones les provocaba estímulos exquisitos.

La voz de Harry vibró llena de ansia en su oído. —Llevo esperando tanto este momento, me parecía que no iba a llegar nunca.

—Potter… dejá de hablar tanto y besame.

—¿No eras vos el que querías que durara? Creo que me voy a tomar mi tiempo. ¿Vas a tener la paciencia suficiente?

Draco sonrió. —¿Me vas a tener esperando hasta que tenga que rogar?

—No, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien. Es la primera vez que podemos estar juntos sin el temor de que alguien nos sorprenda. Ésta es una ocasión especial.

Draco tragó. —Está bien. —concedió, pero estaba ardiendo de deseo. No recordaba haber estado tan excitado nunca antes— Pero, ¿vas a proceder a cogerme ahora o tengo que esperar hasta mañana?

—Parece que te estás poniendo un poquito nervioso, Draco. —señaló burlón; no le dio la oportunidad de que contestara inmediatamente, le selló la boca con un beso.

Cuando finalmente pudo hablar sonó muy impaciente. —Suficiente demora, he estado esperando todo el puto día. Empezá de una vez.

Harry no respondió, se quedó mirándolo fijo. Tenía las pupilas tan dilatadas al punto que los ojos parecían negros. Lo besó en los labios y luego bajó al cuello y chupó enérgicamente. La succión se transformó en mordisco seguido de la humedad mitigante de la lengua prodigiosa. Draco se retorcía incontrolablemente incrementando la fricción entre ellos y la excitación de ambos.

Harry finalmente se incorporó un poco y se le sentó sobre las piernas. —Veo que el hotel nos ha provisto con una botella de aceite para la piel, —había un pequeño recipiente sobre la mesa de luz—. Para cambiar, esta vez no vamos a usar magia, ¿me alcanzás la botella?

Draco estiró la mano y le pasó el frasco que le pedía. —Ahora date vuelta. —le ordenó Harry.

Obedeció, se puso boca abajo, con la cara hacia un lado sobre la almohada, separó un poco las piernas y esperó.

Harry se arrodilló entre las piernas y comenzó a masajearle tiernamente la espalda desde la base del cuello bajando a ambos lados de la columna hasta el nacimiento de las nalgas, luego de regreso hacia arriba con sensuales movimientos circulares y una vez más, hacia abajo, delineando las suaves protuberancias de las vértebras. Ya de nuevo sobre el trasero las manos se tornaron más agresivas y las caricias pasaron a ser pellizcos con toda la palma.

Draco gruñó complacido. No recordaba que nadie le hubiese brindado atenciones así… y de pensar que apenas empezaban… podía sentir la humedad aflorando por la punta de la verga atrapada contra el colchón.

Oyó el sonido de la tapa del frasco cuando lo abrió y luego Harry procedió a untarse los dedos y el miembro con el aceite. Un instante después los dedos separaron un poco las nalgas y el dedo medio tentó la entrada y con movimientos circulares leves comenzó a penetrarlo. Draco contuvo la respiración y trató de relajar el anillo muscular. Las mejillas le ardían, Harry susurraba palabras dulces que le llegaban desde muy lejos y el dedo seguía ingresando enloquecedoramente lento.

Draco siseó cuando un segundo dedo se sumó a la intrusión, trabajando armónicamente con el otro con estudiados movimientos de vaivén y leves movimientos de cizalla, relajando, dilatando. La parsimonia de la operación era una agonía deliciosa que se prolongaba ya demasiado. Draco pidió otro dedo.

La preparación continuó unos momentos más con el triplete, finalmente Harry retiró los dedos y apoyó la punta de la verga en la abertura. Draco se contrajo por reflejo.

—Despacio. —gimió Draco.

—No tengas miedo. —dijo inclinándose y le besó tiernamente la base del cuello.

Harry comenzó a penetrarlo, muy despacio. Draco apretó los dientes por el ardor, no quería que se le escapase ningún sonido, no fuera que Harry se detuviera.

Pero Harry notó la tensión. —¿Estás bien?

—S…sí. —logró articular, no quería que se interrumpiera— Co… cogeme… —y tragó un áspero suspiro cuando Harry lo empaló hasta la base.

Harry lo cubrió apoyándole la cabeza sobre la espalda y susurró. —Siempre quise hacer esto. Debería haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Y qué tanto estás esperando ahora?

Harry dejó oír una risa corta. Se demoró mordisqueándole, besándole y lamiéndole el cuello. Estaba bien insertado… ¡pero no se movía!

—Mierda… Harry… ¡por favor!

Harry entendió y comenzó a moverse, lento al principio e incrementando poco a poco la velocidad. Para Draco era frustrante, a esa altura quería más empuje, más energía… más violencia. Harry parecía regodearse en hacerlo esperar… lo amonestó apretando el músculo para constreñirle la erección… Harry gruñó e incrementó la fuerza y la frecuencia de las acometidas.

Las ondas de placer fueron sumándose y potenciándose y la intermitencia fue desapareciendo fundiéndose en una meseta elevadísima de gozo que anunciaba el éxtasis inminente. Draco acabó con un grito sacudiéndose en contrapunto con los espasmos de Harry que se derramaba dentro de él.

Los temblores de los cuerpos sudorosos se prolongaron varios momentos más. Finalmente Harry se retiró y rodó a un costado. Lo abrazó y le hundió la nariz en los rubios cabellos.

—¿Todo bien? —le susurró.

—Acabé sin tener que tocarme. ¿Acaso se puede poner mejor?

—Después de una breve siesta. —dijo Harry con una tierna sonrisa. Movió la mano distraídamente y murmuró somnoliento un encantamiento para limpiar. Le apoyó la cabeza en el hueco del cuello y se quedó dormido.

oOo


	50. En marcha

**Nota del traductor:**

En este capítulo se ponen en evidencia algunas inconsistencias en el relato. Son detalles menores que podrían subsanarse fácilmente haciendo algunos pequeños cambios. Preferí en este caso dejarlos tal cual el original.

**El tigre por la cola II – Costos del servicio**

**Capítulo 25 – El plan se pone en marcha**

Se inclinó hacia delante y se hincó, terminó acostándose de espaldas sobre el suelo. Sentía ganas de vomitar, no podía permitirse que lo vieran así. Todos se desesperarían si el paladín se les enfermaba.

Se tomó un largo momento para recuperarse. Finalmente pudo reunir fuerzas para sentarse, jadeaba todavía y tenía la frente cubierta de sudor. La puerta del ático se abrió en ese momento.

—Cumpa, estabas acá. —dijo Ron entrando— Hermione lo logró, pudo armar el encantamiento de transferencia.

—¡Así es, Harry! —exclamó ella entrando también, tenía las mejillas rojas del entusiasmo— Me costó bastante pero lo conseguí.

—Yo… yo… —les miró los rostros ansiosos y suspiró— Tengo un problema.

—¡Estás descompuesto! —dijo Ron— Voy a llamar a mamá…

—¡Ron! —lo frenó Harry— No es para tanto.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Hermione acercándosele, se le arrodilló al lado— Estás muy pálido… —le dijo poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro— …como si estuvieras por desmayarte.

—Es que… —tragó y finalmente se lo dijo— Acabo de tener éxito con la transformación animagus.

—¡Pero eso es genial! —exclamó Hermione, aunque no pudo disimular una nota de envidia.

—¿Y no deberías estar en bolas bailando de alegría en la azotea? —señaló Ron— En lugar de revolcarte en el polvo del ático, digo.

—Es que… no es precisamente lo que yo esperaba. —dijo Harry— Yo me había imaginado una especie de pájaro, porque soy muy bueno volando… y Draco dice que todos nosotros tenemos cerebro de pájaro. Pero es… es…

—No dudes tanto. —dijo Ron— Tenés que decírnoslo, si es un ratón es mejor que lo sepamos… no sea que termines en la panza del gato de Hermione.

Hermione lo fusiló con la mirada durante un segundo pero la curiosidad por saber prevaleció sobre el enfado. —Vamos, Harry, decinos qué es… o mejor, mostranos.

—Está bien… pero no quisiera que se enteraran los otros. ¿Dónde están todos?

—Los mellizos fueron a controlar las barreras del perímetro. La alarma volvió a sonar hoy. —le informó Ron.

—Es la quinta vez esta semana. —dijo Harry— Alguien sabe que estamos acá.

—Tenés razón. —dijo Hermione— Pero no van a poder entrar.

—Bueno, cumpa… volvamos a lo de antes… ¡queremos saber!

Harry asintió, cerró los ojos y se concentró. La demostración fue brevísima.

Hermione había quedado desorbitada. —Creo que tengo que sentarme…

—Hermione… —le recordó Ron que también había quedado muy impactado— …ya estás sentada.

Ella se recompuso enseguida. —No está para nada mal si uno se pone a pensar… podría haber sido peor… un hipopótamo, por ejemplo… o un jején.

—Oh, bueno… —dijo Harry resignado— Entonces… si ya descifraste el encantamiento, podemos usarlo para la transferencia y…

—Harry… —dijo Hermione reflexiva— ¿te acordás de ese sueño del que nos habías contado? ¿La conversación entre Lucius y Voldemort…?

—No muy bien… casi me había olvidado… tenía algo verde en la mano…

—¡Eso es! —exclamó ella— Ese artefacto sirve para atrapar el poder durante la transferencia… El encantamiento requiere trazar una circunferencia… aislada mediante barreras del medio circundante… nadie sabe qué podría pasar si gran cantidad de poder mágico se liberara de golpe.

—Entiendo… y vos vas a estar ahí para pronunciar el encantamiento… para que el poder vuelva a mí y que no se transfiera a Lucius.

—Pero hay un problema… —dijo ella frunciendo el ceño— No sabemos bien cómo van a usar el encantamiento. Y es preciso conocer el lugar y la hora, porque hay un factor de influencia del alineamiento de los astros.

—Y el lugar es una de las cosas que Lucius se negó a decirle a Draco. —señaló Ron.

—Lo único que sabemos con certeza es que quiere que Draco lo haga escapar pronto. —dijo Harry con frustración.

—Y hablando de tu galán… ¿dónde está? —preguntó Ron.

—Fue a visitar a Cybele a la casa de Tonks. —habían decidido que era mejor que se quedara en la casa de su tía Andrómeda hasta que todo el plan se concretara.

—¿Le vas a contar de la transformación? —inquirió Hermione.

Harry bajó la cabeza frustrado. —No sé…

—Reconozco que es un poco… impresionante… pero tampoco es el fin del mundo. —razonó Ron— Siendo vos Harry Potter… algo así como un… tordo hubiese sido decepcionante…

—¿A ustedes no les parece mal?

—Harry… —dijo Hermione con una risita— …perdoname si antes reaccioné un poco impactada… pero lo cierto es que tu animagus es… tan vos.

Harry sonrió y siguiendo un impulso repentino, se inclinó y la abrazó. —No sé lo que haría sin ustedes. —confesó aliviado. El ataque de pánico que le había dado al principio le parecía una reacción exagerada… histérica.

—Tengo que bajar… ya sabés cómo se pone la señora Weasley cuando Ron y yo desaparecemos por más de unos minutos… y tengo que tomar el remedio. —dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y enfiló hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué remedio? —preguntó Harry cuando ella hubo salido.

—Un remedio que le dio madame Pomfrey para que no empiece a decir disparates cuando está muy tensa o muy cansada. —explicó Ron— Es un sedante suave.

—¿Pero no es nada grave? —preguntó Harry inquieto.

—Pomfrey dice que le haría falta un largo período de descanso, sin problemas, sin presiones… pero por el momento es imposible.

—Perdón. —se disculpó Harry sintiéndose culpable— Yo me fui en minivacaciones y ustedes tuvieron que quedarse acá…

—Está todo bien, cumpa… confieso que cuando te fuiste me dio un poco de bronca… pero se me pasó enseguida… vos necesitabas el descanso… y en cierta forma ella también pudo _distenderse_ un poco esos dos días.

—Oh… —dijo Harry dándose cuenta de que la habitación había quedado a disposición de ellos, sonrió intencionado— ¿Lo hicieron? —preguntó levantando las cejas en rápida sucesión.

Ron se ruborizó y soltó una risa. —Si me preguntás eso… puedo suponer que ustedes deben de haber usado muchos encantamientos de lubricación. Y no me mires así… los mellizos me instruyeron sobre todo lo que conviene saber. —agregó Ron con un guiño.

—Pero, ¿lo hicieron?... Oh, está bien… mejor no me lo digas. En realidad no quiero saberlo… imaginármelos a los dos…

—¿Es como muy obsceno, no? —apuntó Ron— A mí me pasa lo mismo cuando pienso que Draco y vos… —hizo una mueca— Es como imaginarse a los padres de uno teniendo sexo…

Muchas risas de los dos.

Cuando se recompusieron, Ron prosiguió. —Me gustaría que mamá fuera un poco más comprensiva… nos vigilaba constantemente esos días… debería entender que ya somos grandes y que no vamos a hacer nada estúpido.

Harry se puso de pie y se sacudió la ropa.

—Usamos una de esas cosas muggles… condones… —explicó Ron haciendo una mueca al acordarse— …me dijo como tenía que ponérmelo… —se interrumpió en ese instante porque una expresión de horror se había dibujado en la cara de Harry— Harry, ¿qué te pasa?

—Draco…

—¿Qué hay con Draco?

—Es que… Draco me dijo que Hermione le había dado algo para no quedar… y nosotros no…

—¿No usaron nada…? ¿Se olvidó…?

—Estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy… no de Neville Longbottom.

—Por favor… —dijo Ron con voz estrangulada—…¡no me digas que también tuviste sexo con Neville!

—Tengo que hablar con Hermione ya mismo. —dijo Harry corriendo hacia la puerta.

oOo

—¿Vos qué pensaste que le había dado? —le preguntó Hermione.

—No sé… —admitió Harry— No le pregunté y cuando llegamos a la habitación estábamos los dos muy…

—…excitados. —completó Hermione.

—…embalados. —dijo Ron.

—…calientes. —sugirió Ginny.

Harry giró al oírla. No se había dado cuenta de que había entrado. —¿Cuánto escuchaste?

—Lo suficiente. —dijo ella.

—Esto es serio. —dijo Ron— Quiero decir… Draco antes que nada es un Malfoy… y si tiene un bebé de Harry se puede quedar con todo, si Harry se muere.

—No parece que me tengas mucha fe para sobrevivir. —dijo Harry atónito.

—Yo creo que es muy romántico. —dijo Hermione con una risita— Piénsenlo, Draco está arriesgando todo para asegurarse que una parte de Harry… mejor un bebé que el prepucio embalsamado.

—Ron… —dijo Harry— …quiero creer que tus partes siguen intactas…

—Lo dice por ese libro que estuvo leyendo. —se apresuró a aclarar Ron— sobre los eunucos del harem. Se supone que uno debe volver íntegro, cuando se los cortaban los embalsamaban y cuando se morían se los ponían en el ataúd.

Harry se estremeció.

—Bueno, lo último que quiero es ponerme a discutir sobre la integridad del pene de mi hermano. —dijo Ginny, Ron le tapó la boca a Hermione antes de que pudiera agregar algún disparate más— Creo que están reaccionando exageradamente. Lo que corresponde es que le preguntes a Draco cuando vuelva. De todos modos, si querés saber mi opinión… creo que es una mezcla de las dos cosas. Si Draco tiene un hijo de Harry, el mundo mágico no lo perseguirá por crímenes de guerra.

—Puedo entenderlo… —dijo Harry— …pero igual tendría que haberme dicho algo…

—Mirá Harry… —prosiguió Ginny— …si Draco hubiese querido quedar embarazado de vos, hace rato que hubiese podido lograr su propósito.

—Te repito la pregunta original. —dijo Hermione más controlada— ¿Qué pensaste que le había dado?

—No sé… píldoras… o alguna de las cosas que usan las mujeres… —se interrumpió, Draco había aparecido en la puerta del estudio.

—¿Llego en mal momento? —preguntó Draco, se había vestido muy formal para ir a visitar a Cybele. Una elegante toga azul con el escudo de los Malfoy bordado, camisa azul de seda, pantalones negros y las botas de cuero.

—Draco… —dijo Harry— ¿Cómo está Cybele?

—Está considerando teñirse el cabello de rosado. —respondió Draco con una mueca— ¿Interrumpí un consejo de guerra Gryffindor?

—Oh no… nada de eso. Estábamos discutiendo…

Hermione lo apuntó con la varita y murmuró un encantamiento que lo envolvió en un halo blanco brillante, que se disipó unos segundos después. —No estás embarazado. —concluyó.

—¿Vos estabas discutiendo _eso_ con todos ellos? —preguntó Draco enojado.

—No estás embarazado. —dijo Harry con un tono que evidenciaba alivio… y algo de decepción.

—No estoy embarazado. —dijo Draco y fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones— Ya había hecho una prueba esta mañana.

—Sólo pasó una semana desde las vacaciones. —le recordó Hermione— Es muy poco tiempo, a veces da negativo.

—Yo no estoy preocupado. —dijo Harry— Pero me hubiese gustado que no tomaras una decisión así por tu cuenta.

—Creo que fue una locura momentánea. —se explicó Draco— Y no tengo intenciones de repetirla. Pero, ¡por Merlín, Potter! ¿hacía falta que llamaras a una reunión de los Gryffindors porque sospechabas que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo?

—Yo…

No pudo continuar. Un grito de los mellizos lo interrumpió. —¡Harry! ¿dónde estás? Capturamos al intruso… ¡Bajen!

—Salvado por un idiota. —dijo Draco, se puso de pie y salió del estudio.

—Creo que supo manejarlo muy bien. —apuntó Ron— Le dio vuelta la situación y ahora resulta que la culpa es de Harry.

—Le voy a pedir que me dé unas clases. —dijo Hermione.

—Para que aprendas. —le dijo Ginny dándole una palmadita a Harry en un hombro— La próxima vez… cosas así se discuten a solas.

oOo

El intruso resultó ser Blaise Zabini, que estaba en ese momento sentado a la mesa de la cocina bebiendo un chocolate caliente que le había servido la señora Weasley.

—¿Así que eras vos el que hacía saltar las alarmas? —lo increpó Harry.

—¿De qué otra forma podía lograr que me invitaran a entrar? —respondió Zabini encogiéndose de hombros— Estaba desesperado.

—¿Y entonces por qué te escondías cuando salíamos a buscarte? —preguntó George.

—Porque ustedes me daban miedo. —explicó Blaise— Salían con las varitas en alto… nunca me olvido de la vez que me transformaron en un canario.

—Eso fue hace mucho… en la escuela. —se justificó Fred y tuvo el buen tino de alejarse rápidamente del alcance de la señora Weasley.

—¿Y a qué viniste? —le preguntó Draco adelantándose y parándosele al lado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Pero qué elegante… —comentó Blaise alzando una ceja— ¿Tratando de pasar por tu padre?

—Si ése fuera el caso no estaría acá… sino en tu casa clavándome a tu mamá.

—¡Draco! —lo amonestó la señora Weasley. Un poco más atrás Lupin y Bill sonreían divertidos.

—No creo que hayas venido porque extrañabas a Ginny. —dijo Fred— ¿Viniste buscando protección?

—A cambio de información. —confirmó Blaise— Creo que mi madre perdió el juicio. Le cedió la mansión al Señor Oscuro como cuartel. Pululan los mortífagos por todos lados y otros aliados… y esperan en cualquier momento la llegada de Lucius Malfoy.

—¿Donde está tu casa? —preguntó Hermione— ¿Podés señalarla en el mapa? ¿O está protegida por Fidelius?

Blaise señaló la ubicación.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Ron— Si preparamos el encantamiento para ese lugar y después resulta que…

—Creo que podemos confiar en él. —lo interrumpió Draco— Mi padre ha sido amante de su madre durante mucho tiempo… y la tiene totalmente cautivada. Debería habérseme ocurrido antes que estarían allí.

—Vamos a tener que encerrarlo. —dijo Lupin y se adelantó cojeando. Había regresado con una pierna herida seriamente que todavía no había curado bien— Blaise, vas a quedar arrestado aquí en Grimmauld Place.

—¡Como? —reaccionó Blaise, pero en realidad no parecía tan preocupado porque a continuación se sirvió otra masita.

—Entregame la varita. —dijo Snape acercándose, hasta ese momento había permanecido oculto entre las sombras de un rincón.

—¡Usted! —exclamó Blaise y se le cayó la masita que sostenía en la mano— ¡Estuvo todo el tiempo del lado de ellos!

—Dame la varita. —demandó Snape— Y quedás bajo arresto mientras dure la guerra.

—Esto debe de ser una trampa. —dijo Ron.

—No lo creo. —dijo Draco— De todas formas no nos queda otra opción, lo confirmaremos cuando el Señor Oscuro _invite_ a Harry. Hermione, vos prepará el encantamiento para ese lugar, mi padre quiere que lo haga escapar mañana. El plan debe ponerse en marcha.

—Draco… —dijo Harry. Lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró hasta un rincón.

—Potter… —le replicó con voz helada.

Harry se inclinó y le susurró al oído. —¿Tenemos tiempo para un beso?

oOo

Todos se levantaron temprano. Gruñendo y bostezando. Poco era lo que habían podido dormir. Harry y Draco se habían acostado juntos en la cama de Draco y Hermione y Ron también, en la cama de Ron. No había habido sexo, pero todos necesitaban pasar la noche acompañados. Al día siguiente se jugaban el todo por el todo.

Se reunieron en la cocina.

—¿Dónde está Blaise? —preguntó Ginny que estaba sentada al lado de Bill. Fleur había viajado a Francia a casa de sus padres.

—Durmiendo. —contestó Snape— Y seguirá así todo el día. Le administré una poción para tal fin.

—¿Te pusiste en contacto con tu padre? —le preguntó Lupin a Draco.

—Ya habíamos acordado que iría a verlo hoy a las seis… y que lo haría escapar.

—Nos veremos en Willow Keep, entonces. —dijo Lupin.

—¿No es un nombre un poco extraño para la casa de Zabini? —preguntó Ron.

—Es una herencia del primer marido de la señora Zabini. —explicó Snape.

—¿Cómo vamos a entrar? —preguntó Ginny.

—Vos no vas a ir. —dijo la señora Weasley— Te vas a quedar a cuidar la casa.

—Como si hiciera falta… —empezó a decir Ginny— Oh, está bien… pero ya voy a encontrar el modo.

—¿Cómo van a entrar? —se apresuró a intervenir Harry antes de que la señora Weasley empezara a protestar.

—Tengo cierta influencia sobre algunos de los aliados. —dijo Lupin— Que me gané con esfuerzo. —agregó haciendo un gesto hacia la pierna herida— Pero que nos va a resultar de mucha utilidad.

—¿De qué exactamente estamos hablando? —preguntó Hermione.

—Es algo que debería haber hecho mucho antes.

—Peleó con Greyback y lo venció. —explicó Snape con una nota de orgullo en la voz— Es el líder de la manada.

—Bien hecho. —lo felicitó Bill— Si vos sos el líder creo que me gustaría sumarme.

—Bill… —lo reconvino la señora Weasley angustiada— …no digas cosas así.

—Pero es que yo quedé como algo entremedio… y es muy enervante. Hasta se me ocurrió pedirle a Remus que me muerda para pasar a ser un licántropo hecho y derecho.

—Pero Bill… —se quejó la señora Weasley— …sería muy peligroso tener hijos si…

—Oh, por eso no hace falta preocuparse. —intercaló Ginny— Draco puede tener trillizos de Harry y les pueden regalar uno.

—Preferiría ahogarme antes que parir trillizos. —dijo Draco.

—Bien, mejor pasemos al plan. —dijo Lupin— Severus le va a poner a Draco un encantamiento de monitoreo. Es semejante al que usan los sanadores con sus pacientes. Vamos a poder controlarte durante toda la operación de escape. Y también te vas a poner esto… —le pasó un colgante— …nos permitirá ver lo que vos veas… o más o menos, vos podés enfocarlo a voluntad.

—¡Qué buena idea! —comentó Harry— ¿A quién se le ocurrió?

—A mí. —dijo Hermione— Es una minicámara mágica. En Hogwarts no funciona nada electrónico.

—Es hora de empezar. —dijo Snape.

oOo

Todos estaban amontonados alrededor de dos esferas de cristal. Una mostraba una imagen de no muy buena definición del interior de Hogwarts. La otra, gráficos de los signos vitales de Draco.

Las imágenes no tenían sonido. Los mellizos, para relajar un poco la tensión, iban haciendo el relato y agregaban efectos sonoros.

—Oh… —dijo Fred— …véanlo avanzar… tap, tap, tap…

—Por ahora sólo le vemos las botas. —dijo Ron— El colgante apunta para abajo.

—Ya lo va a ajustar. —indicó Hermione.

—Y ahora dobla en la esquina. —dijo George— Oh, oh… creo que ese movimiento me mareó.

—Y llegamos a la celda de papito. —anunció Fred.

Lupin revoleó los ojos, ya se había dado por vencido. No había forma de callarlos.

—Acción. —dijo Fred— Y Draco desmaya al auror de la puerta. Punto para Draco.

—Miren los piecitos de papito. —dijo George con voz tierna. Lucius se había sentado en la cama y se estaba calzando las botas. Harry tuvo que admitir que eran menudos para un hombre tan alto… ¡¿pero por qué se ponía a pensar en una cosa así en un momento de tanta tensión?! Draco acababa de entrar en la celda y le arrojó la varita a su padre. Luego consultó el mapa de los Merodeadores, para ver cuál era la situación en los corredores adyacentes.

—Asombroso… —comentó George— …miren la frecuencia cardíaca, ¿pueden creer lo controlado que está? Debe de tener nervios de acero.

—En realidad se tomó antes de salir todo lo que quedaba en el frasco de mi poción sedante. —informó Hermione.

—¿Cuánto quedaba? —preguntó Lupin preocupado.

—La mitad por lo menos. —dijo Hermione encogiendo los hombros— No creo que tenga efectos adversos.

—Probablemente no. —dijo Ron— Pero si no tomás la dosis de hoy no quiero imaginar las cosas que vas a estar diciendo dentro de un rato.

—Ya se han puesto en marcha… —relató Fred.

—¿Y ahora adónde van? —dijo George— ¿En dirección a la cocina?

—¿La cocina? —repitió Fred— Parece que les entró hambre.

—Dobby los está esperando ahí. Él los va a aparicionar fuera de la escuela.

—Perfecto. —dijo Lupin— La primera parte concretada. Pongámonos nosotros en marcha.

—Todo va a salir bien. —dijo Harry con confianza.

—Por supuesto. —confirmó Hermione.

—No se hable más entonces. —dijo George palmeándole la espalda a Harry— Todos a montar los caballos… o los hipogrifos… o lo que sea…

oOo


	51. El final al alcance

**El tigre por la cola II – Costos del servicio**

**Capítulo 26 – El final al alcance de la mano**

La sensación fue similar a la de volver a la superficie después de haber estado aguantando la respiración bajo el agua durante mucho tiempo. Draco cerró la boca y apretó los labios para no ponerse a jadear mientras cruzaban las defensas que rodeaban la mansión. Mientas se mantuviera agarrado al mortífago enmascarado que había ido a recibirlos a la entrada no iba a sufrir ningún daño, pero si lo soltaba siquiera por una fracción de segundo habría terminado aplastado como un insecto. Miró de reojo a su padre y comprobó con deleite que la estaba pasando tan mal como él.

Al menos no había entrado en pánico, la poción de Granger obraba maravillas al parecer.

—El Señor Oscuro los espera. —les dijo el mortífago una vez que hubieron cruzado las defensas. Draco se sorprendió un poco, la voz del mortífago era sin lugar a dudas la de una mujer.

—¿Sabía que veníamos hoy? —inquirió Draco. La pregunta desafiaba la prudencia, en un instante como ése convenía no preguntar nada. Quizá era otro efecto de la poción, suprimía las inhibiciones del miedo y lo animaba a correr riesgos.

—Él lo sabe todo. —respondió la mujer como si hablara de Dios.

_Seguramente no_ , pensó sonriendo Draco para sus adentros. Pero se apresuró a confinar el pensamiento en una parte recóndita de su mente, no fuera que con Legilimencia… Harry había insistido en que aprendiera algunas técnicas básicas de Oclumencia.

—Síganme. —ordenó la bruja con aspereza. Obedecieron sin cuestión.

En cierta forma era irónico que los dos Malfoy estuvieran allí con la misma intención, destruir a Voldemort, pero con propósitos totalmente diferentes. Tampoco convenía que se pusiera a pensar en eso. Cada paso que daba lo acercaba más al que probablemente era el ser más peligroso del planeta.

Como era de suponer, los condujeron a la entrada hacia un lugar subterráneo. Era una puerta trampa ubicada en el jardín, quizá se trataba de una antigua bodega. Pettigrew que los había estado esperando en su repulsiva forma animagus recuperó su repulsivo aspecto humano. Draco le dirigió una mirada de asco. La mujer se quedó en la superficie y le cedió los _invitados_ a otro escolta. Bajaron por los escalones de piedra que estaban muy gastados por las miles y miles de veces que habían sido transitados a lo largo de los siglos. Esa parte subterránea debía de ser muchísimo más antigua que la mansión. Quizá se remontaba a la época de los druidas. No habría sido de extrañar que la casa hubiese sido construida sobre un antiquísimo círculo de poder. A Draco no le pareció que fuera una buena idea; tener uno cerca como Stonehenge de la mansión Malfoy, tenía sus ventajas, pero construir la casa encima de uno era como asentarla sobre un inmenso barril de pólvora.

De todos modos, tampoco era el momento de ponerse a hacer tales consideraciones. Siguieron descendiendo, la escalinata estaba iluminada por antorchas comunes. —¿Por qué no usan iluminación mágica? —preguntó Draco.

El mortífago, obviamente un hombre, le contestó con malos modos. —El Señor Oscuro ordenó que se use la menor cantidad posible de magia. No quiere que el encantamiento se vea perturbado por influencias mágicas extrañas.

Al parecer, Lucius había reconocido al hombre por la voz. Sonrió, era claro que pensaba sacarle ventaja a la información. Se inclinó y le susurró algo al escolta al oído.

Draco respiró hondo y se preparó para lo que le esperaba, las horas siguientes iban a ser una dura prueba de la que no sabía si iba a salir vivo.

oOo

Estaba muy maltrecho tratando de recuperarse de la última maldición, un _Cruciatus_ que lo había hecho gritar hasta dejarle la garganta en carne viva. La poción no servía para el dolor pero al menos sí para mitigar los efectos posteriores a la tortura. Y era conveniente que se recuperara pronto porque quizá iba a ser necesario que se moviera rápidamente cuando comenzara la acción.

Le pareció una buena idea repasar mentalmente las piezas del complicado rompecabezas, mantener la mente ocupada lo ayudaría a distenderse… y por otro lado no había mucho más que pudiera hacer.

Draco no sabía con certeza quién había sido el de la idea de drenarle los poderes a Potter para transferírselos al Señor Oscuro, si su padre o Voldemort. De lo único que estaba seguro era de qué se trataba de un antiquísimo encantamiento adaptado, un encantamiento que requería participación voluntaria. También eran necesarios varios ingredientes adicionales, uno de los cuales era la sangre de un amigo sangrepura. Draco había sido enviado en un principio con la misión de conseguir los ingredientes y lo más importante… la víctima.

En tanto Voldemort soñaba con apropiarse de los poderes de Potter, Lucius conspiraba por su cuenta para, en una última instancia, adueñarse de los poderes de uno y del otro, de Potter y del Señor Oscuro. A Draco el plan siempre le había parecido demasiado complicado como para poder concretarse.

Se trataba de una trampa dentro de otra trampa. Cuando la Orden se había enterado del plan que tramaba Voldemort se barajaron varias posibilidades. Una había sido un encantamiento inverso que alterara el flujo de poder de Voldemort a Potter. En teoría era posible puesto que el Señor Oscuro también ingresaría al círculo voluntariamente.

Draco había jugado el papel de emisario para atraer a Potter. Para Lucius era algo natural que su hijo se ofreciera voluntariamente a oficiar de carnada; era el deber del único vástago de los Malfoy satisfacer los deseos y propósitos de su padre. Las lealtades de Draco, sin embargo, habían cambiado. Draco deseaba que fuera Potter el vencedor de la batalla final.

Habían trazado un nuevo plan. Draco ayudaría a su padre a escapar y los dos irían a presentarse ante Voldemort. Lucius sabía que su hijo era la debilidad de Potter, por tanto Potter iría al rescate cuando Voldemort lo _invitara_.

oOo

Habían pasado ya dos horas desde que la lechuza de Voldemort con la _invitación_ para Potter había partido. Todos estaban bastante nerviosos.

—Va a venir, mi Señor. —respondió Lucius a una pregunta que no había sido formulada— Siente una inmensa _atracción_ por mi hijo.

—¿Realmente es así? —replicó Voldemort con evidente fastidio en el tono— ¿Y si tal _atracción_ hubiese sido sobreestimada?

Draco trató de pensar en otra cosa, estaba exhausto y la espera no hacía sino intensificar el cansancio. Lo habían atado y estaba en el centro de un gran círculo cuyo perímetro había sido delineado con sal negra. Como una damisela atribulada esperando ser rescatada.

Minutos después se empezaron a oír ruidos que provenían muy amortiguados de la superficie, pero sugerían que algún tipo de enfrentamiento estaba teniendo lugar. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que estaba pasando? ¿Quiénes habrían venido acompañando a Potter? Los Weasley, obviamente… y Granger… y aurores miembros de la Orden, Moody, Tonks y ese otro auror negro… Kingsley. Pero debían de ser más sin dudas.

Los licántropos… el Señor Oscuro los consideraba aliados, pero el líder de la manada había cambiado, Lupin, el canijo profesor de Defensa los guiaba ahora. Y Snape… que conocía muy bien las estrategias de los mortífagos…

Comenzaron a oírse hechizos de ataque más cercanos, el combate se iba aproximando. Lucius y Voldemort como por tácito acuerdo se replegaron para quedar ocultos en las sombras.

Finalmente Potter apareció al trote bajando la escalera y corrió hacia él cruzando el perímetro del círculo trampa sin siquiera notarlo. _Sólo falta la música incidental_ , pensó Draco revoleando los ojos. —Te tomaste tu tiempo para llegar, Potter.

—Bueno… —dijo Harry al tiempo que lo apuntaba con la varita y lo liberaba de las ataduras—…venía a rescatar al amor de mi vida, tuve que tomarme unos momentos para peinarme.

—Podrías haberte puesto un poco de desodorante ya que estabas. ¿Te revolcaste en una pocilga? Apestás, Potter.

—¿Éste es el agradecimiento que obtengo por arriesgar todo para salvarte? —preguntó Harry en voz alta y de inmediato dibujó con los labios una pregunta. _¿Listo?_ Draco asintió con un pestañeo. El plan estaba en marcha.

—Estás muy lejos del prototipo del Príncipe Azul. —bufó Draco— dame la varita, Potter. Me quitaron la mía y no confío en tus habilidades para devolverles la circulación a mis entumecidas extremidades.

—Sí, mi Cielo. Lo que vos digas… todo para mi amor. —dijo Harry y le entregó la varita. _Ya se está pasando_ , pensó Draco. Lo cierto es que podía verle una excitación desmedida en los ojos… Potter ardía en ansias de enfrentarse de una vez por todas con su enemigo… el duelo profetizado estaba al alcance de la mano.

Con un grito, Draco lanzó la varita hacia atrás, describiendo un arco por encima de su hombro. El silencio pareció solidificarse en la caverna durante varios segundos. Luego comenzaron a oírse pasos sordos. Sombras fueron aproximándose… rodeándolos… y finalmente el Señor Oscuro se deslizó dentro del círculo.

—Potter, volvemos a encontrarnos. —siseó Voldemort.

—Ya sabía que era una trampa. —le espetó Potter desafiante poniéndose de inmediato de pie— Ya había usado un truco similar, debería renovar su repertorio.

—Y sin embargo resultó… helo aquí. —dijo Voldemort con estudiada lentitud.

—Era mi deseo enfrentarme otra vez con Ud.. —dijo Potter alzando la barbilla y provocándolo con insolencia— Admítalo, mejor es terminar con esto de una vez por todas… si demoráramos más pronto va a necesitar dentadura postiza.

Draco se preguntó qué sería una dentadura postiza… alguna cosa muggle seguramente. No pudo seguir pensando en ello. Una fuerza invisible le atrapó el pecho, lo alzó en vilo y lo arrojó fuera del círculo.

Se puso de rodillas de inmediato, a sus espaldas una voz grave había comenzado a formular las primeras palabras del encantamiento. Y Lucius estaba a punto de ingresar al círculo. Tenía que frenarlo, tenía que evitar que el encantamiento se partiera en tres porque eso complicaría todo.

Sin pensarlo un segundo se le tiró a las piernas y lo tacleó sin miramientos. Lucius cayó muy indignamente de culo, golpeándose con violencia contra el suelo al tiempo que una semiesfera transparente se solidificaba como una cúpula sobre el círculo. Lucius alzó los ojos boquiabierto y le clavó una mirada furiosa.

—El encantamiento se ha iniciado. Ya no podés interferir. —le dijo Draco.

—¡Imbécil! —gruñó Lucius y lo apuntó con la varita— ¿Acaso creés que hubiese cerrado el círculo si con eso se bloqueara toda posibilidad de ingreso? Yo ideé todo… yo soy el artífice… ¡yo puedo hacer con el encantamiento lo que se me antoje!

—Quizá… —respondió Draco tratando de no mostrarse intimidado por la varita que lo apuntaba— …pero yo no te voy a dejar… —su pierna saltó como un resorte y le propinó un violento puntapié en la mano obligándolo a soltar la varita— …¿acaso creías que iba a ser tu perrito faldero toda mi vida? —le encajó un soberano puñetazo en plena cara— Pues te equivocaste, padre. Ya elegí a Potter.

Era un acto de liberación. Era un grito de libertad. Que hacía mucho tiempo pugnaba dentro de sí… que hacía mucho tiempo que quería explotar. Rompía por fin las cadenas del hombre que lo había oprimido toda la vida… y le refregaba en la cara su preferencia por Potter. Había cortado los hilos, dejaba de ser su marioneta.

Lamentablemente, Lucius se recuperó de inmediato y contraatacó. Saltó sobre él haciéndolo caer, le aferró los platinados cabellos, tironeó con fuerza y de inmediato le apuntó en la barbilla la varita que de algún modo había recuperado.

— _¡Petrificus totalus!_

Lucius cayó paralizado a un costado. Granger había aparecido en la arcada de la escalera.

—¿Por qué demoraron tanto? —se quejó Draco poniéndose de pie ayudado por Ron.

—Estuvimos disfrutando unos momentos del espectáculo pugilístico, no quisimos interrumpir antes, parecía que te estabas divirtiendo. —dijo Granger pero la voz había sonado tensa y sus ojos habían derivado al duelo dentro del círculo.

Harry estaba inmóvil en el centro, sus labios se movían al unísono con los de Voldemort.

—Se suponía que vos empezaras con el contraconjuro desde afuera. —lo amonestó Hermione aproximándose a la semiesfera para tantearla con un dedo.

—Bueno, estaba ocupado tratando de detener a Lucius. Y además ése era el plan B, lo acordado en principio era que fueras vos la que lo pronunciara.

—Ahora ya no puedo. —dijo Hermione con una mueca— Está muy avanzado, no puedo interferir en esta etapa.

—¿Querés decir que no podés hacer nada! —exclamó Draco. Voldemort acababa de sacar de un bolsillo el artefacto verde.

—Pero… —gimió Ron— …Harry… ¡va a perder todo el poder!

—¡No puedo hacer nada! —repitió Granger con frustración.

_Necesitamos a Snape_ , pensó Draco. Snape sabría qué hacer. —¿Donde está Snape? —preguntó.

—Está ocupado. Arriba. Estábamos ganando pero hay miríadas de mortífagos. —dijo ella, retrocedió varios pasos y tomó carrera acometiendo contra la cúpula. Logró deformarla un poco pero no pudo abrir una brecha— Recuerdo haber leído algo sobre esto… es flexible… y puede penetrarse con suficiente aceleración…

—Es preciso que creemos alguna distracción para ayudar a Harry. —urgió Draco.

—¿Pero qué? —preguntó Ron— ¡Si vos no hubieras perdido tanto tiempo revolcándote con tu padre en el suelo!

—¡Fueron ustedes los que se demoraron! —le espetó Draco— Seguro que aprovecharon para un polvo rápido…

—¡Acábenla ya! —chilló Hermione— Quizá tendríamos que probar arrojando algo pesado contra…

Se oyó una tosecita y todos se dieron vuelta.

—¡Ginny! —exclamaron Ron y Hermione al unísono.

—No hace falta que me recuerden como me llamo. — dijo Ginny acercándose, portaba la escoba en la mano— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

—¿Cómo te escapaste? —preguntó Ron— Mamá había puesto barreras de arriba abajo.

—Pero se le olvidó el tragaluz que se abre a la azotea… ése que ustedes tan bien conocen…

Draco se ruborizó. Ron se ruborizó. Hermione se ruborizó.

—…escapé por ahí y vine volando. —completó Ginny.

—Estábamos intentando crear una brecha… —empezó a decir Hermione.

—Retrocedan un poco. —les indicó Ginny. Montó a la escoba, empezó a volar en círculos acelerando a toda velocidad y luego cambió apenas la trayectoria para lograr un impacto con el máximo de energía cinética.

Una de las leyes no escritas pero de todos conocida es que jamás hay que interferir en el desarrollo de un encantamiento poderoso. Ginny rebotó, salió disparada y terminó azotada contra una de las paredes. Cayó al suelo como una muñeca de trapo. Granger había alcanzado a lanzar un encantamiento para amortiguar el impacto pero así y todo había sido un golpe durísimo.

—¡Ginny! —gritaron Ron y Granger al mismo tiempo y corrieron a auxiliarla. La atención de Draco siguió fija en el centro de la arena. La temeridad irracional de la Weaselette había dado resultado… en parte.

No por nada Voldemort era uno de los magos más poderosos sobre la Tierra. Tras una breve vacilación retomó el encantamiento donde había quedado. Potter, en cambio, se distrajo por más tiempo, tenía la atención puesta en el cuerpo inerte de su ex novia. Draco bufó de ira. La inacción de Potter terminaría matándolos a todos.

Hubo un grito y el universo pareció detenerse. Potter quedó envuelto en un minitornado que lo alzó en el aire. El artefacto en la mano de Voldemort cobró un brillo incandescente y se oyó el áspero sonido de una ráfaga y el cuerpo de Potter se desplomó al suelo. Perdió los anteojos en la caída.

Un nuevo silencio y segundos después la cúpula se disolvió. El encantamiento se había completado.

—¡Oh no! —se dejó oír la voz de Granger presa de pánico— Fracasamos.

—No… —clamó Draco al tiempo que trataba de ubicar la varita de Lucius— ¡Potter hacé algo!

—El preciado Niño Que Sobrevivió no es ahora sino un squib… o poco más. —declaró Voldemort con voz pausada alisándose la toga. _Y Cara de Serpiente es tan poderoso que ninguno de los presentes podrá hacerle mella_ , pensó Draco.

Draco se hincó, había localizado la varita y se hizo con ella de inmediato. A él no iba servirle de mucho pero quizá… —Potter… abarajá… —y se la lanzó.

La mirada perdida de Potter se concentró en la varita que había caído a su lado. Se sentó, la tomó con una mano temblorosa y alzó la mirada hacia a Voldemort como si estuviera pidiéndole permiso para usarla.

En realidad no era eso, Harry estaba sorprendido de que Voldemort le permitiera sostener una varita.

—Adelante, no tenga reparos, puede usarla si eso es lo que quiere. —dijo Voldemort con un tono de voz que hasta había sonado tierno— No es que ya no sea un mago… pero comprobará que no le servirá de mucho.

—No puede ser cierto… —gimió la voz estrangulada de Ron.

—Lamentablemente sí lo es. —le respondió la voz resignada de Snape que entraba en ese momento sosteniendo a un Lupin sangrante— Es posible que Potter logre un _Wingardium leviosa_ con una pluma… pero poco más que eso.

—Pero… —dijo Bill que había entrado cojeando sostenido por uno de los mellizos—… tiene que haber una forma de revertir el encantamiento.

—Sólo si se devolvieran los poderes voluntariamente o si muriera… —señaló Granger— Alguien, por favor… que me ayude con Ginny… está en muy mala condición.

Alguien más bajó las escaleras e ingresó. Draco reconoció a la mortífaga que los había recibido en la entrada. Hizo una gran reverencia ante su Señor… ninguno de los otros le prestó atención todas las miradas estaban concentradas en Voldemort.

—No hay nada que puedan hacer. —dijo Voldemort con suficiencia— Perdieron. Inclínense ante mí y quizá les perdone la vida a unos cuantos.

—Supongo que yo no estaré incluido entre los privilegiados. —suspiró Snape— Quizá tendríamos que probar de atacarlo entre todos.

—No podrían hacerme nada. Y Ud. bien lo sabe… dado que no ha hecho ningún intento de agredirme.

—Igual no abrigaba demasiadas expectativas. —dijo Snape.

—Pero no hay que darse por vencidos. —dijo Granger poniéndose de pie blandiendo la varita. La mortífaga actuó con prontitud y la desarmó antes de que pudiera pronunciar nada. Y luego se adelantó hasta Voldemort, se postró respetuosa y finalmente se le paró al lado como una fiel guardaespaldas. En rigor se trataba de una insubordinación, pero a Voldemort no lo irritó, más bien pareció divertirlo.

—Ahora, joven Malfoy… —empezó a decir Voldemort al tiempo que alzaba una mano displicente hacia Granger y lanzaba un mudo _¡Imperio!_ — …me he enterado de que… —casi todos los miembros de la Orden en tácito acuerdo le dispararon una andanada de hechizos. Voldemort los neutralizó sin ningún esfuerzo antes de que lo alcanzaran— Los sangresucia son tan torpes… ¡levante su varita! —le ordenó a Hermione. Ella obedeció y se la apuntó a su propio cuello.

Potter se puso lentamente de pie.

Voldemort retomó la interpelación a Draco. —…me he enterado, decía, de que ha cambiado de lado… como este otro fiel seguidor —movió una mano hacia Snape, _¡Crucio!_

Snape se desplomó al suelo arrastrando a Lupin consigo. Se sacudía espasmódico y la boca se le había abierto en un grito silencioso. Draco hizo una mueca, el Señor Oscuro estaba alardeando y se estaba divirtiendo a mares… iba a tomarse su tiempo para matarlos.

Quizá era una inconsciencia que se comportara así, pensó Draco. Lo sensato hubiese sido destruirlos a todos con un castañeteo de dedos… pero Voldemort sabía que tenía todos los triunfos en su mano.

Potter lo miró a través del flequillo que le caía sobre los ojos y le sonrió… ¿o acaso había sido una mueca? Se puso muy derecho y bajó la varita hacia el suelo. —Hay algo que no tuvo en cuenta… —dijo con voz queda.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Voldemort genuinamente intrigado.

Potter se le abalanzó aferrándolo de un brazo. Todos se sobresaltaron, incluso Voldemort que levantó de inmediato la varita. La mortífaga a su lado le agarró la mano y se la desvió con fuerza férrea.

El cuerpo de Potter empezó a relumbrar… y a cambiar de forma…

—¡Oh, Merlín…! —exclamó Ron— Su forma animagus…

—¿Potter es un animagus? —preguntó Voldemort perplejo.

La transformación se completó un par de segundos después. Una serpiente de lustrosas escamas negras enrollada en el brazo de Voldemort. La serpiente abrió la boca y le clavó los colmillos. Voldemort dejó escapar un grito dolorido.

El flujo de poder comenzó a revertirse pero sin cúpula protectora la magia inundó salvaje todo el recinto. El techo comenzó a desmoronarse, la ráfaga de poder lo inundaba todo… Draco la sintió atravesándolo… y fue como… ser sacudido por mil orgasmos juntos.

Draco se desplomó jadeante al suelo que comenzaba a partirse, una grieta gigantesca se había abierto. Rodó haciéndose a un lado y se salvó de caer en el abismo. Fue lo único que pudo hacer antes de perder la consciencia, una roca desprendida del techo lo golpeó en la cabeza.

oOo

Snape fue el primero en recuperarse. Era uno de los pocos que no se había desmayado. Pero no pudo ponerse de pie, tenía una pierna ensangrentada. A su lado estaba Lupin, inconsciente y sangrando, pero respiraba. Un licántropo tiene mucha resistencia, es muy difícil matarlo.

Miró alrededor para evaluar la situación. El Señor Oscuro yacía en el centro inmóvil, como una cáscara descartada. Junto a él, también inmóvil, la mortífaga que le había retenido la mano, la máscara se le había caído. Al parecer Nymphadora Tonks había resultado de utilidad después de todo. Potter estaba de rodillas y sacudía la cabeza de un lado al otro como un perro. Estiró una mano, recogió los anteojos y se los calzó, estaban intactos, probablemente los había reparado sin siquiera pensarlo.

Recorrió con la mirada el tendal que lo rodeaba. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes cuando divisó a Draco caído al lado de una grieta, el sector del suelo en el que yacía se inclinaba peligrosamente y parecía muy inestable. Amagó ponerse de pie pero algo lo hizo detener, Hermione seguía de pie con la varita grotescamente apuntando el cuello y detrás de ella en un rincón… Ginny… el sector del techo encima de ella amenazaba desprenderse en cualquier momento y la aplastaría. Potter parecía congelado por la indecisión. Snape revoleó los ojos. _¡El muy imbécil! Tiene todo el poder y no sabe manejarlo._

Se oyeron pasos. —¡Usted! —exclamó Harry con un siseo de repugnancia.

—¿Esperaba a alguien más? —preguntó Lucius burlón, sostenía en la mano la varita de Draco.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? —preguntó Potter con los fijos en la varita.

_Potter, necio entre los necios, bien podría con sólo pensarlo aplastarlo con un hechizo y salvar al mismo tiempo a su novio y a su exnovia._

—Quería proponerle un trato. Parece que está Ud. ante un dilema. Yo puedo salvar a uno y Ud. puede salvar al otro. ¿Cuál va a elegir?

Potter no lo pensó un segundo y fue a rescatar a Draco. Lucius hizo desaparecer la pesada roca del techo que amenazaba con aplastar a Ginny.

—Bien, ya están los dos a salvo. —dijo Lucius acercándosele, Harry estaba sentado sobre el suelo acunando a Draco en sus brazos. —Recuerde… Ud. no me ha visto… ya me había ido cuando Ud. despertó.

—De acuerdo… por la vida de Ginny… puede irse… pero si nos volviéramos a encontrar…

—Oh… — lo interrumpió Lucius divertido— no se ponga dramático, Potter. ¿Qué me haría si volviéramos a encontrarnos? ¿Me mataría a sangre fría? ¿Si acaso alguna vez nos cruzáramos en una casa de té de Venecia me haría desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra?

Potter pareció desconcertado. _Punto para Lucius_ , pensó Snape.

—Ah… y algo más. —Lucius se inclinó y le apartó a Draco los cabellos del rostro— Le dejo a su cuidado algo que me pertenece. Y le puedo asegurar, Potter, que volveremos a encontrarnos. —dicho lo cual le capturó a Potter la boca en un beso intenso.

Potter se puso rígido y por un segundo pareció que iba a responder al beso… fue sólo un instante y luego recuperó la cordura y se lo sacó de encima con un violento empujón.

Snape volvió a revolear los ojos. Las cosas no parecían haber salido tan mal después de todo. No tenía voluntad ni ganas de seguir pensado… en ese momento sólo quería unos instantes de paz. Recostó la cabeza sobre el pecho de su amante y cerró los párpados.

oOo


	52. Epílogo II

**El tigre por la cola II – Costos del servicio**

**Capítulo 27 – Epílogo**

Avanzaba por uno de los pasillos que conducían al salón principal. Toda la ropa era nueva y los zapatos brillaban. Un poderoso encantamiento había logrado, por una vez, que los rebeldes cabellos negros quedaran peinados hacia atrás. Impecable… excepto por una mancha de _rouge_ en el cuello de la camisa.

—Es la historia de nunca acabar, Potter. Me doy vuelta y estás abrazando a una mujer. —dijo Draco acercándosele. Sacó la varita y le aplicó un encantamiento de limpieza antes de que Harry pudiera agacharse para esquivarlo.

Harry no replicó. Se sentía culpable… para variar. Una bruja que por la edad podría haber sido su madre lo había asaltado y él no se había animado a rechazarla en público. —No pude hacer nada para sacármela de encima. —se disculpó.

—Ya sé, tarado. —dijo Draco acomodándole la camisa— Pero podrías haberle dado un pisotón o algo así.

—No tuve tiempo de pensar en nada. Vos le vaciaste la ponchera encima.

—¿Qué sería un baile de la victoria sin un poco de diversión?

—Pero… —respondió Harry irritado— Vos le dijiste que había sido yo.

—Y bien podría haber sido tu culpa. Admitilo. La vez que probaste un _Wingardium leviosa_ el techo de la casa salió disparado hacia arriba.—Grimmauld Place no había vuelto a ser la misma desde ese día.

—A eso me refiero. —dijo Harry— Sabés muy bien que no tengo control preciso sobre la magia, mal hubiese podido acertarle justo sobre la cabeza.

—Pero fue divertido.

—Ya sé… —dijo Harry sonriendo— …pero quería escaparme un rato por lo menos. Todos encima de mí queriendo saludarme, darme la mano, tocarme…

Draco se inclinó y le lamió una oreja. —Emanás tanta magia que me hacés sentir… extremadamente… —trató de colarle una mano bajo la cintura del pantalón.

—¡Ah…! Acá estaban.

Se separaron maldiciendo por lo bajo. Hermione y Ron se les acercaban.

—A ver, déjenme adivinar. —dijo Draco con sorna— Estaban esperando escondidos hasta que empezáramos a…

—Es mejor que no termines esa oración. —lo interrumpió Ron— En realidad… tenemos noticias de St. Mungo… noticias que seguramente vas a querer oír.

Harry los miró ansioso. —¿Recuperó el conocimiento? —no lo habían dejado ir a visitar a Ginny porque los sanadores habían dicho que su magia instable podía interferir con los encantamientos de curación.

—Y se va a poner bien. —completó Ron— Blaise está con ella acompañándola.

—El muy ladino. —musitó Draco— Sabe que le conviene sentarse abnegadamente junto al lecho de la enferma… quiere sacarla barata.

—Pero Ginny no está enamorada de él. —se apresuró a aclarar Ron.

—Oh vamos, Ron, admitilo. —dijo Hermione— Le gusta y mucho… y no puede pasarse toda la vida como la exnovia de Harry Potter.

—¿Cuando le van a dar el alta? —preguntó Harry para cambiar el tema.

—En dos o tres días. —dijo Ron— ¿Qué les parece si volvemos? Me muero de hambre.

—Ron… —dijo Hermione exasperada— Recién te comiste un plato entero de sándwiches.

—Sí, pero eso fue hace media hora. —protestó Ron— Volvamos antes de que se coman todo.

—Sabés muy bien que hay elfos domésticos que se desloman trabajando y que no permitirían que se acabe la comida. —le dijo ella seria— Los estás insultando si…

—Bueno, creo que igual voy a volver. —la interrumpió Ron— ¿Vos no tenías que hablar algo con Draco? —se alejó antes de que le contestara.

Hermione miró al suelo incómoda. —Necesito hablar con Draco sobre la solución al problema de ustedes. —se refería a la magia incontrolable de Harry, que tenía que cuidarse hasta de estornudar para no causar un desastre. Harry suspiró aliviado, aparentemente no era indispensable que se quedara para escucharla. Le había tocado ya oír varias de esas conversaciones llenas de términos raros como fluctuaciones catenarias y variabilidad de las líneas basales. Ron y él empezaban a dormirse a los pocos minutos. Harry aprovechó la oportunidad y comenzó a alejarse para dejarlos solos. Draco aprovechó para pellizcarle el culo cuando pasó a su lado.

Harry consideró si correspondía que se ofendiera. El pellizco le había arrancado un chillidito muy poco digno. Y Hermione había sido testigo de todo. Decidió que no le iba a dar importancia.

—Ya te la voy a hacer pagar. —le dijo a Draco con una mirada fingidamente amenazadora.

Draco le devolvió la más inocente de las sonrisas y le guiñó un ojo. Luego se volvió hacia Hermione y se dispuso a escucharla, ella empezó de inmediato a parlotear. Harry sabía que ni Draco llegaba a entender todo lo que le decía, lo había visto consultar varios libros después de cada perorata tratando de descifrar lo que Hermione le había dicho.

Harry empezó a alejarse y en ese momento se oyeron dos pop. Hermione y Draco se dieron vuelta un instante y luego volvieron a concentrarse en el diagrama que ella había dibujado en el aire con la varita.

—¿Tenían una fiestita privada? —preguntó Fred. Era reconocible por el brazo en cabestrillo.

—Quería respirar un poco de aire fresco. —dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y se supone que un pasillo es el mejor lugar para salir a tomar aire fresco? —preguntó George con una sonrisa pícara.

—Parece que esos dos se enfrascaron en otra de esas tediosas charlas. —gruñó Fred.

—Queremos que pruebes nuestra última creación, Harry. —dijo George.

—¿Ahora?

—Ahora es tan buen momento como cualquier otro. —dijo Fred encogiéndose de hombros. Y no se trata de nada cuestionable.

—Humm… creo que la señora Weasley quizá no comparta esa opinión. —señaló Harry.

—Probablemente no. —dijo George y sacó algo del bolsillo— Es la nueva versión de las orejas extensibles. Muy mejorada. —era algo semejante a un cable muy fino y transparente… con una orejita muy pequeña en uno de los extremos.

—No veo que represente tanta ventaja. —comentó Harry— Es un poco más sutil pero no es invisible.

—Es que un campo de invisibilidad funciona si es estático. —explicó Fred— Pero esta versión tiene mayor alcance y puede proporcionar imágenes.

Los mellizos lo arrastraron a la vuelta de la primera esquina. Y desde allí deslizaron el artefacto. Harry se puso el auricular en la oreja y de inmediato se formó ante él una imagen de poca definición del pasillo que acababan de abandonar. La oreja se aproximó disimuladamente a Draco y Hermione que seguían conversando.

—…pero Harry no es así… y esto no es algo temporario…

—Mirá, Granger, madurá un poco…

Fred empezó a retraer la oreja.

—Esperá. —pidió Harry— quiero escuchar lo que dicen.

—Granger, ya soy un adulto. Vos no sos quién para decirme lo que puedo o no hacer.

—Sí, ya sos un adulto y podés tomar alcohol. Pero te limitaste toda la noche al jugo de calabaza.

—¿Qué querés insinuar?

—Que estás esperando algo… o a alguien…

—Yo no… sólo…

—…tomás precauciones hasta estar totalmente seguro de que no estás embarazado. Draco, sé perfectamente que te haces una prueba de embarazo todos los días.

—No sé de qué estás hablando…

—Conozco formas de detectar los residuos mágicos del encantamiento.

—Sabrás también entonces que ha dado negativo todos los días. —replicó con tono agresivo.

—Creo que la conversación se está caldeando. —dijo Fred— Quizá deberíamos intervenir.

—Buena idea. —dijo Harry, replegaron la oreja y enfilaron hacia Draco y Hermione.

Draco abrazó a Harry por la cintura apenas lo tuvo a su alcance.

—Mis condolencias. —le dijo George a Harry palmeándole un hombro.

—Andá a cagar, Fre…George. —bramó Draco.

—Me preguntaba… —comentó Fred— ¿Qué habrá sido de Lucius Malfoy?

—Probablemente esté aplastado debajo de los escombros. —sugirió George.

—Humm…no lo creo. —dijo Hermione— Es posible que haya muerto pero… yerba mala…

—Yo tampoco lo creo. —dijo Fred— Y Moody tampoco… debe de estar buscándolo y por eso no vino al baile de la victoria.

Lucius se había escapado llevándose con él a Umbridge. Su cuerpo había aparecido varios días después, había sido asesinada. Nadie había derramado una lágrima por la despreciable mujer, pero en el Ministerio seguía habiendo muchos que habían sido sus amigos o cómplices. Para gran disgusto de todos se le otorgó la Orden de Merlín póstuma y fue sepultada con honras de héroe.

—¿Tenés idea de adónde puede haber ido? —le preguntó Draco cuando volvían al salón.

Harry no quería pensar en Lucius en ese momento. Quería borrarlo para siempre de su vida. —Venecia. —aventuró.

—No lo creo. —dijo Draco— Tenemos propiedades allí. Sería uno de los primeros lugares adónde irían a buscarlo.

—No sé, entonces. —dijo Harry— Pero no tengo dudas que dondequiera que esté, seguro que la está pasando muy bien.

—Sí, creo que tenés razón. —dijo Draco y lo tomó de la mano— ¿Listo para reunirte una vez más con la multitud?

Harry sonrió.

Había tanto por hacer. Tenía que volver a la escuela y prepararse para los exámenes. Tenía que decidir qué iba a hacer cuando completara los estudios. Tenía que aprender a controlar su magia. Tenía que ocuparse de proveer para Cybele. Y tantos otros planes.

A la larga… tomaría todas las decisiones que fueran necesarias, pero al menos ya no tendría una profecía fatídica pendiéndole sobre la cabeza. Haría las cosas a su propio aire y sin presiones. Se presentarían obstáculos, naturalmente… prejuicios que iba a tener que enfrentar, sobre todo… por sus preferencias sexuales y por la pareja que había elegido.

Sonrió y tomó la mano de Draco, el mundo mágico iba a tener que acostumbrarse a verlo con su amante e iban a tener que hacerse a la idea de que muchos de los futuros Potter terminarían siendo rubios.

—¿Bailamos? —propuso.

**FIN**

**Nota del traductor:**

La historia no tiene una tercera parte, éste es el final, final.

Muchas gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta acá. Agradezco en particular los comentarios que han dejado.

Si Dios quiere nos reencontraremos con otra historia el año que viene. Felices fiestas.

Chau.


End file.
